


It's You. (너라고)

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: FamilyAU, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OfficeAU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 221,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: The moment I saw you (only you)Was the moment you entered deep in my heart (only you)I don't regret choosing you (only you)Yes, I only want youinspired by Super Junior's song.





	1. First Encounter.

  

“Psst.”

  

“…”

  

“Jonggie.”

  

“Hm?”

  

“Don’t you think Appa is losing weight?”

  

“Hm _._ ”

  

“Aren't you listening?!”

  

“Dae? Are you done with your breakfast?”

  

“Not yet, Appa.”

  

“Eat first, okay? You can talk to your brother later.”

  

Junmyeon walked closer to Jongdae and leaned down to kiss on the boy’s hair before combing his hair gently. The little guy grinned widely in response. Jongin stared attentively at his father’s angelic face. The elder man turned his head to him and combed his hair with a smile which clearly looked tired. Jongin noticed that his father had gotten less chubby and his cheekbones could be seen from this very distance.

  

 ** ** _Jongdae hyung is right_**** , Jongin thought. “Appa.” His father hummed without looking at him since the elder male was focused combing his hair. “It’s nothing,” Jongin flatly said. “Let’s go then, Appa will tell Donghae hyung to pick you guys up if I’m late, okay?” Both of them nodded silently. Junmyeon then proceeded to go to the door— “Appa, no hugs?” Until he heard a sad tone coming out from the cute Jongdae.

  

“Come here,” Junmyeon smiled but then he stopped and looked at Jongin who was just staring at him, “How ‘bout you, Jonginnie?” Jongin brought his little feet and walked over to them before joining the group hug. Junmyeon patted on both of their backs softly and kissed on both of their foreheads like always. Jongdae had released the hug but Jongin still kept his arms around the elder male.

  

The boy said something unusual to Junmyeon until he kept thinking about it, even after he sent the kids to the kindergarten. _“I love you, Appa. No matter what you do, I will always love you.”_ Junmyeon sighed, “Why did he say that?” Even at the office when lunch time had arrive. He didn’t expect it would distract him throughout the whole half day at his workplace. “Said what, hyung?” Junmyeon sighed once again.

  

“It’s just… Jongin said something unusual to me today.”

  

“Oh maybe it’s about time you date someone.”

  

“Yeah— Wait, what?! No! I don’t have time for that.”

  

“Make time, hyung.”

  

“I’m busy—”

  

“You’ve been busy for nonstop since last year, hyung. Working as an office worker at daylight and what, a bartender at a nightclub?”

  

“Baekhyun, st-stop.”

  

“ _You’re_ the one who should stop, hyung. Take a day off or something. Spend time with your kids. Take them out. Find someone again and date him.”

  

“I… I’m going out for lunch. Wanna come?”

  

“But Chanyeol already…”

  

“I’ll go by myself, then.”

  

Junmyeon didn't mean to be rude by changing the topic but what could he do? He was really sensitive when it came to dating and his boys. Tears would automatically fill up his eyes. Before Baekhyun could continue his lecture, he got up from his seat after arranging the pile of files and placed it on the corner of his desk neatly. He took his grey cardigan and walked past his colleague.

  

Junmyeon stopped on his tracks when Baekhyun grabbed onto his arm. The male looked at him with guilt. “I’m sorry, hyung. I really am. I just, it hurts me to see you like this,” Baekhyun rubbed his nape awkwardly. “It’s okay, Baekhyun. It’s… It’s okay,” Junmyeon forced out a smile. “Be careful on your way back, hyung-nim.” Junmyeon chuckled softly before he walked outside from office room to the elevator.

  

He sighed heavily when he saw there were a lot of people waiting for the next elevator. Well, it was lunch time so what did he expect. The petite male stood among the noisy crowd and hugged his body. His body shivered all of a sudden. ****_No_**** _._ He didn’t want to cry right now. Not right here. Junmyeon had been a single father since last fall after his husband, or more precisely his ex-husband, left him just a few months after their marriage.

  

His ex left him to handle both of his kids all alone. They were adopted last year. Now, Jongdae was five and Jongin was four. He managed to move on quickly because even Junmyeon thought his ex-husband wasn’t worth it. All he knew was his ex was trying to getting ‘it’ on. He'd rather be single and raise the boys by himself in the first place. So now, he was trying his best in everything to gain cash and make his kids happy.

  

The kids didn’t want his money. They just want their father to spend time with them but they didn’t have the heart to tell him. Hyukjae and Donghae which happened to be their neighbor next door knew about Junmyeon’s situation and was willing to help him to watch the kids if he came home late. He hadn’t been eating properly because he heard there would be a new CEO replacing the previous one in his office today.

 

 Junmyeon was the one who must arrange everything including the simplest paperwork. He wouldn’t complain if they weren’t that many but they were _dozens_ of paperwork and forms to fill up were arranged on his desk. He kept it to himself and had been working nonstop until he didn’t have the time to have a proper meal since he had another work at night. Only coffee, coffee and coffee.

  

 ** ** _What a life I’m having_**** _,_ Junmyeon thought after he decided to take the stairs instead. His office was at the third floor and the cafeteria was at the fifth floor which was at the middle of the building. _“Find someone again and date him.”_ Baekhyun’s words popped in his head all of a sudden when he started to climb upstairs. He wanted to date someone of course but then, his work, his ‘other’ work and his kids.

  

He'd dated some guys before but they left as soon as they knew about the kids. Some even left because the boys didn't like his partner. Junmyeon followed everything the boys said because Jongdae and Jongin were everything for him. They might be small kids but they were really clever despite their small age. Jongdae was a talkative and a cheerful child while Jongin was the total opposite ever since their other father left them.

  

The younger boy rarely express his feelings ever since the incident. It seemed like Jongin was the older one if you see how mature looking he was at first glance. Jongin won’t smile often but he’s actually a sweetheart if you get to know him better. Junmyeon loved both of them with all his whole heart and even the kids knew it even though they knew they were adopted by him.

  

Junmyeon wondered what the boys were doing right now at the kindergarten. His thoughts soon were thrown away when someone bumped into him from the front and his body tumbled backwards. In a split second, he thought he was going to die. Hundreds of thoughts ran quick in his head and it was kind of funny because his mind immediately thought of his funeral, his friends, his neighbor and… His boys.

  

Not until he felt a firm grip on his wrist and another protective grip around his waist, strongly pulling him in an unknown embrace from him falling. Things happened so quick that Junmyeon didn’t realize he had his eyes closed shut. “Are you alright?” A deep and somehow a soothing voice caught his attention. Junmyeon cracked his eyes open and realized he was in someone’s arms. He looked up to see the owner of the voice.

 

Junmyeon gulped to see a freaking tall male, a good looking one he might add, staring into his eyes with worry. Junmyeon didn’t realize how many seconds had passed as the taller male was looking at him in silence. He, too, kept staring at the taller male’s handsome features so closely with his heart racing. Heck, Junmyeon didn’t even realize that he was clutching the man’s shirt.

  

 

****A few minutes ago...** **

****  

 

Yifan huffed inwardly in annoyance as there were so many people waiting for the elevator. He decided to take the stairs instead. He was heading downstairs to his new office after having his lunch. Yifan was too drained in his thoughts of meeting his new employees until he bumped into someone. Before the male could fall, Yifan immediately grabbed onto the man's left wrist.

  

He then also swung an arm around his waist before pulling the man to his chest. Yifan sighed in relief and thanked his quick reflex as he managed to catch him because they were at a few meters from the ground on the stairs. Yifan looked down and noticed the male was clutching the front of his costly shirt in shock but he didn't care because hey, a life was much more important than his shirt.

  

“Are you alright?”

  

He asked the other male as he didn't make any movement at all, his shirt still being clutched tightly. The frightened male slowly lifted his head and looked at him, terror clearly shown in his eyes. Yifan had a hard time breathing all of a sudden after scanning the other male’s face. The male was stunningly beautiful. Heck, he was more beautiful than those girls on the runway shows to be in fact.

 

 

 

 

 

  

A few seconds had passed, both of them caught themselves staring at each other. The petite male cleared his throat rather awkwardly after letting go of his shirt, “I, uh, th-thank you.” Yifan blinked, “Eh?” Junmyeon looked at him, flustered, “Um, thank you for saving me.” Yifan was still blinking, “Oh. Yeah, uh, n-no problem,” He stammered unprofessionally. “I-I should get going then,” Junmyeon excused himself.

  

“Wait.”

  

“Yes… ?”

  

“Here’s my card. May I know what your name is?”

  

“Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.”

 

 “I’m sorry for my carelessness, Mr Kim.”

  

“It’s okay, um,” Junmyeon took a quick glance at the card before replying, “Mr Wu.” Said male blankly stared at the shorter male’s back as Junmyeon continued going his way after he bowed a little. Yifan bowed back a while after and just stood there. He felt weird because one, he wouldn’t stutter in any situation. Two, he wouldn’t give his card to anyone he had just met. Three, he wouldn’t apologize to anyone easily.

  

Lastly, he definitely had no belief in love at first sight. But somehow, the shorter male earlier had just made him to feel all of those in a few seconds. Yifan felt like he was enchanted. “What was his name again? Ah, Kim Junmyeon…” He continued walking to his office with a small smile plastered on his face. Meanwhile, Junmyeon arrived at the cafeteria with a few shades of pink on his cheeks. He didn’t know why but he felt his heart was beating a tad too fast.

 

The tall male he met earlier was so handsome. Junmyeon apologized for dazing out at the server and smiled weakly before taking his seat at the usual spot near the window. As the still flustered male started to eat, he had a feeling he would see the taller male again. Junmyeon prayed to the Gods not to see him again. It looked like God didn’t listen to his prayers after he went back to the office. 

 


	2. No way.

 

He headed back to the office after lunch. He wondered why there were his colleagues gathered near to his desk. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of his desk. His heart almost stopped functioning when they locked eyes. ****_It’s him_**** _._ The tall male was surprised too but soon, he was smiling at him. Junmyeon felt his heart skipped a beat and chose to ignore it before heading towards his desk slowly.

  

“Hyung! You came right on time. Listen up, everyone! Meet an old friend of mine and he’s going to be our new boss from today.”

  

“Nice meeting you guys. I’m Wu Yifan. Let’s get along well.”

  

The male said his last sentence while looking straight at Junmyeon. Junmyeon froze. ****_No way. He’s the new CEO? How come he looks so young? And-And why is he looking at me?_**** Junmyeon then saw the tall male head inside to his office room with Chanyeol. He went to his seat and patted his cheeks slightly to calm his burning skin. He then took out the card the latter gave him on their first encounter.

  

****_Wu Cooperation?_ ** **

******** ****** **

Since when the Oh Cooperation had changed into ‘Wu Cooperation’? “Hyung. When did you have his card?” A curious Baekhyun asked from his right side. “Oh, I, uh, he gave it to me when I almost fell from the stairs,” He explained as he gave the name card to the puppy-eyed male who was shocked as hell. “You almost fell?!” Junmyeon chortled softly. He knew Baekhyun was going to react like that.

  

“Relax, Baekhyun. He accidentally bumped into me but he caught me before I could fall.”

  

“Prince Charming saved you, hm?”

  

“Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?”

  

“Nothing~ So whatcha gonna do, hyung?”

  

“I think I should go and apologize to him since I just left him at the stairs just like that.”

  

“Be careful, hyung. I heard he's very strict.”

  

Junmyeon gulped. Baekhyun had to hold back his laughter until the elder male went to the latter's office room. Yifan already liked his new office. Chanyeol already left after placing the boxes below his desk. The room wasn’t too big or not too small. There was a table for two at the corner near the entrance. The view of the city could be seen. To be honest, it was really cool.

  

The windows and doors were tinted in black so the people from the outside couldn’t see inside. He managed to arrange his stationary set in the drawer and began to organize some files on the desk. He then heard the glass door being knocked twice. He told the person to come in as he arranged his newest paperwork. Junmyeon opened the door and popped his head inside.

  

He saw his new boss had his back facing him. It looked like he was busy arranging his things so he stepped inside the room first. He guessed the male didn’t realize his presence so he cleared his throat to attract his attention. The taller male turned around and immediately flashed him a friendly smile. Junmyeon looked down as he felt his cheeks heating up, still embarrassed from their first encounter.

 

Yifan's smile widened. He leaned his lower back against the desk and rested his palms on the edge of his desk and looked at the shorter male, trying to look intimidate, “Yes, Mr Kim?” Junmyeon gulped, “I, um…” Yifan raised one of his eyebrows. He also gave him a questioning stare which made the younger male to be clumsy in result. Junmyeon immediately bowed ninety degrees abruptly as he forgot what he wanted to say,  ** ** _Oh right, apologize._ ** **

******** ****** **

“I'm deeply sorry. I didn’t know you were the new boss… And I left you at the stairs. I should’ve shown you the way to your office.”

  

Junmyeon heard nothing after what he said so he looked up. He almost shrieked when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. You didn’t know about me anyway. So relax and hey, just talk normally with me. I don’t like talking formally, since I already know you.” Junmyeon stared at him blankly. “Hey, Junmyeon? Are you listening?” His boss waved a hand in front of Junmyeon’s face.

  

“Oh, I, uh, my apologies, Mr Wu.”

  

“Are you okay? Your face is red.”

  

Yifan was right. The smaller male’s whole face was bright red because of his pale white complexion. Yifan smiled adoringly at him, making the shorter male to look down in embarrassment. “Pretty clumsy, aren’t you?” Yifan remarked with a teasing tone. “I, um, I-I’ll try my best to change, Mr Wu.” Junmyeon wished he could get out from here soon or else he would explode from embarrassment.

  

“Hey, drop the ‘Mister’, okay?”

  

“But Mr Wu—”

  

“I’m going to cut down your pay if you talk like that again.”

  

“Please don’t!”

  

“Did you get what I said, Junmyeon?”

  

“I… Yeah.”

  

“Good, then. Is that why you came here?”

  

“Um, yes?”

  

“ ** ** _*chuckles*_**** It’s alright. Continue your work.”

  

“Yes, Mr Wu. I mean, yeah. Okay.”

  

Yifan must be really out of his mind at that moment because he patted on Junmyeon’s head spontaneously, making the shorter male to look up to him with a cute confused expression. Yifan felt his cheeks terribly burned and he immediately went to his desk, hoping that Junmyeon didn’t notice anything. The petite male looked so adorable when he stood close to him because of their height difference.

  

 ****Control yourself,**** His inner-self reminded him. Junmyeon stood there like a rock. He wondered what had happened a millisecond ago. Did he see it right? That his boss’s cheeks were pink? ****No, get back to work.**** He stared at the taller male’s back before he headed to the door as he obeyed his inner-self, silently agreeing. Before he headed out, he gazed at Yifan’s back for a while and called out his name unexpectedly.

  

“Yifan?”

  

Yifan felt his heart beat faster than ever when he heard the soft voice of the younger male calling out his Chinese name for the first time without formalities. ****_Why does it feel so different?_**** He slowly turned his head to look behind and saw the petite male at the door, hesitation clearly shown on his face, “Yes?” Junmyeon’s face looked so trouble and Yifan could only wonder why.

  

“Um, it’s nothing.”

  

Yifan wanted to ask what was wrong but Junmyeon had already walked outside. ****_Why is he so beautiful?_**** Yifan sighed as he sat on the chair. He blessed the person who designed the office. He could see Junmyeon doing his work since his desk was only a few meters from here. He also thanked the designer for having the glass door to be tinted or else the employees would’ve find out that he’d been staring at Junmyeon for the whole day.

  

And yes, he really ended up staring at Junmyeon for the _whole_ _day_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the office looks like this;
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Headache.

 

Junmyeon blushed for the umpteenth time that day. He remembered Baekhyun teased him about the new boss for nonstop in the office (he came out from Yifan’s office with a pink face). He knew Baekhyun was just joking but Junmyeon somehow felt what he said was true, but he didn't want to be so sure yet because duh, it had been just a day since the new boss had been transferred here.

 

He wiped the wine glass with a cheeky smile on his face, not realizing that a customer was looking at him weirdly. He placed the glass on the rack before taking his vest off since his night shift has ended. Junmyeon hoped that the boys had asleep already since it was half past twelve. Both of them were so stubborn no matter how many times Junmyeon had told them not to wait for him.

 

They still didn’t want to listen.

 

Junmyeon opened the door to his house and sighed in exhaustion. He saw two small bodies curled up on the couch with Jongdae’s pink blanket covering both of them. The side of Jongin’s head was resting on top of Jongdae’s. Jongdae’s head was resting on Jongin’s left shoulder. Both of them were sitting so close to share the warmth between their small bodies. Junmyeon smiled at the view.

 

They looked so cute. He walked towards to the living room and caressed Jongin’s hair softly. Being the light sleeper he was, the little guy opened his eyes sleepily. Junmyeon smiled before leaning down to his level to peck on his hair. Sleepy Jongin reached out his short arms to his father in response. He carried him into his arms and Jongin immediately snuggled into his father’s neck.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to sleep first, baby?”

 

Junmyeon cooed and Jongin snuggled deeper, hiding his face at the name. The sleepy boy only hummed sleepily in response. Junmyeon brought the sleepy fellow into the boys’ room and tucked him under the blankets. Junmyeon played with his hair until he was asleep again. Being the youngest, Jongin sure gets pampered a lot. He then carried the deep-in-sleep Jongdae.

 

He did the same, tucking him under the boy’s pink blanket gingerly. It looked like they won’t ever listen to him. Junmyeon didn’t mind actually but he was worried it would affect them from waking up in the morning for school. Junmyeon took a quick shower and then went straight to bed. He placed it on the nightstand before he went for a shower and had forgotten to set the alarm.

 

Just when he almost drifted off to sleep, he heard a message ringtone coming from his phone. Junmyeon groaned slightly before rolling over to the left side of his bed and took his phone. It was a message from Baekhyun. [Another pile of papers need to be done, hyung. I just finished half of them.] Junmyeon huffed in exhaustion,  ** ** _I thought there will be no more paperwork than reports?_****

 

He thought as he texted Baekhyun in reply which was a simple okay and then he remembered to set his alarm. Junmyeon rested the back of his right hand on his forehead weakly. It felt hot. Junmyeon whined internally. He didn’t want to have a fever right now. It looked like he had no choice but to finish the rest of the papers by himself. Junmyeon sighed tiredly. He felt a headache coming up. 

 

+++

 

****_I knew it._ ** **

******** ****** **

Junmyeon thought in regret as he rushed to the stairs instead of taking the lift. He woke up late today. Baekhyun must be wondering what was taking him so long. He had a car once but his ex-husband had brought, no, more like stolen the car from him before not telling him where he went and well, not that he cared where the hell he went anyway. He was using a rented car since he couldn't afford to buy a new one.

  

He thanked the Gods that he managed to take a proper shower and was dressed decently. The boys were the ones who woke him up and there he was, struggling to climb the stairs while catching his breaths. The CEO was walking downstairs after having a cup of hot coffee at the cafeteria and wanted to see the receptionist because the younger male hadn’t punched in his card yet.

  

He wondered where he was. ****_He’s not coming today?_**** Yifan was too drained in his thoughts and bumped into someone. He thought it was dejavu because it was Junmyeon that he bumped into. He caught the petite male before he could fall and pulled him into his chest in an instant. Junmyeon looked up to him with a shocked expression. Yifan almost lost his breaths again.

  

Yifan then realized on how close they were. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he lets go of his grip from Junmyeon’s small waist. “Are you alright?” Junmyeon felt his cheeks heating up just by hearing his boss' deep voice. He timidly looked up to see the taller male staring straight into his eyes with worry. Why his body react too much whenever he was near Yifan?

  

“Um, yes. Thank you, Mr Wu. I-I should get going now.”

  

“Wait.”

  

That was the same thing he heard yesterday. He turned to see Yifan when he felt the latter holding onto his right wrist. “Would you like to accompany me for breakfast? I’m still new here so…” Junmyeon felt his whole face burned and he hated it. A lot. “I, um,” He thought for a while before answering, “Sure.” He looked down almost immediately when the taller male flashed him a friendly smile.

  

Both then headed for the cafeteria. Junmyeon thanked the Gods again because he haven’t had his breakfast yet and his favorite meal was still there. His mouth watered as he stared at the food. A deep chuckle beside him made him to startle. Yifan was watching him from the start. Junmyeon felt his face burned for the second time that morning. The latter pushed him gently into the queue.

  

Yifan stood behind him almost protectively. Junmyeon blushed and looked down in response, trying to hide his shy smile. ****_Baekhyun can wait_**** , he mentally thought. Breakfast was definitely the best he ever had. Junmyeon kept quiet most of the time even though Yifan tried to get him talk a bit. The latter shared his experience from his previous work place (at China).

  

He was telling him a funny story which made the younger male to slip out a soft laugh. Yifan paused on his story as he was stunned hearing the sound. Junmyeon looked up to the taller male when he felt the latter’s eyes were on him and immediately looked down before sipping on his hot coffee. It had been a while someone had made him to laugh and it somewhat felt good.

  

He laughed sincerely because which CEO gets caught sleeping in his office by his employees? Junmyeon couldn't contain his laughter and that's why he laughed. Both of them fell into a deep yet a comforting silence after that. It was definitely the best breakfast he ever had with someone even though it was somewhat awkward because Junmyeon could still feel Yifan’s eyes on him until they finished their breakfast.

  

“Hyung, where in the world—”

  

Baekhyun froze when he saw Junmyeon and Yifan entering the office. Together. Junmyeon had his head hung low a little and only looked up when the boss patted on his head. ****_Holy shit_**** _,_ Baekhyun thought as he walked past by them, pretending that he didn't see anything, flipping the pages in the file. He looked behind slowly saw Junmyeon hiding his face into his arms. Well, thankfully the others were absent. He smiled before going into the photocopy room.

  

****_Someone has a crush on the boss~_ ** **

******** ****** **

****_Or the boss has a crush on him?_ ** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung. Wake up, Junmyeon hyung.”

  

Junmyeon jolted up straight almost immediately as he realized he had slept. Baekhyun was the one who woke him up. He could see the worried expression on the puppy-eyed male as usual. Junmyeon sighed in frustration when he saw the half of the paperwork were still untouched on his desk. “Are you okay, hyung? It looks like you’re having a fever,” Baekhyun felt his forehead and immediately gasped.

  

Junmyeon smiled weakly, “I’m okay. Just a headache, that’s all,” He stated as he began to check on the papers. “You want me to finish the rest, hyung?” Baekhyun suggested and Junmyeon shook his head furiously, “Let me do it.” He smiled to the worried male to assure him that he was okay even though he wasn’t. “You should rest, hyung.” Baekhyun knew that he was lying the moment he said he was okay.

  

“No, I'm perfectly fine—”

  

“Is everything okay?”

  

Junmyeon felt a shadow behind him. He turned around to see his boss looking at them. He gulped the lump in his throat by his sudden appearance, “Ye-Yes, everything’s oka—” “He’s not feeling well, Mr Wu,” Baekhyun gave him a sharp look. Junmyeon knew he couldn’t lie to the male, “Baek—” “Really?” Junmyeon shut himself up when he saw the taller male brought the back of his right hand up and felt his forehead.

  

“Are you having a fever?”

 

Junmyeon shook his head, still lying, “N-No.” The latter wasn't convinced. “Come into my office after you’ve done your work.” Junmyeon only nodded as a reply. When Yifan had gone inside his office, Junmyeon sighed heavily and noticed Baekhyun’s eyes were on him. He looked at his colleague and gulped because he saw Baekhyun smiling like an evil child.

  

Junmyeon pretended that he didn’t see his disturbing look and started to do his work but he could still sense the other male’s stare on him. To be honest, it felt somewhat uncomfortable. He slowly looked to his right side and that creepy smile of Baekhyun’s was still on his face, “Is anything wrong?” Baekhyun grinned this time, “I think he likes you, hyung.” Junmyeon blinked, “What?” Baekhyun half-glared at him, “Oh don’t try to hide it, hyung. It’s obvious!”

  

“I-I’m not hiding anything. It’s just… He was just transferred here yesterday so I don’t think—”

  

“So? So what? Come on, hyung. I know you like him.”

  

Junmyeon’s cheeks turned into pink and Baekhyun held back a laugh seeing his colleague like this. It had been a while to see Junmyeon being all flustered and all shy. “I don’t know… The boys…” Junmyeon began to mumble. Baekhyun stopped him by resting a hand on his shoulder, “The boys will definitely like him for sure.” Junmyeon blinked twice before looking down at the papers, “I…” 

  

“It’s okay, hyung. No need to rush things. Just know that I would be there if you need any help,” Baekhyun flashed him a smile. Junmyeon felt relieved as the male understood him. Both of them continued on their work. Junmyeon thought on what his colleague said just now. Junmyeon still wasn’t sure that he liked Yifan or not. He couldn’t imagine if Yifan found out that he was a father of two boys. He was just scared on what the latter would think of him if he found out.

  

Would he leave just like the other guys he'd dated if he found out about the boys? Thinking of his boys, he smiled at the thought of giving them the news of having a new father. Junmyeon snapped out from what he was thinking as he felt his cheeks burned terribly when the new father he thought of was _Yifan._ He looked at the latter’s office room. He didn't know the fact that his boss was actually looking at him at the same time too.

  

Yifan froze on whatever he was doing as he saw the younger male was staring at him through the tinted glass door. He sighed in relief when Junmyeon finally continued on his work, ignoring his fast heartbeat. He looked down at the attendance form. He needed some new employees for the company because there were lots of paperwork this month. He pitied on Baekhyun and Junmyeon as well.

 

They were the ones who had to finish all of it. The problem was, none of the fresh graduates were interested in logistics. Business course where Minho and Taemin participated in would take three to four days. Chanyeol texted him yesterday that he was coming down from a high fever. ****_Maybe he got infected_**** , Yifan thought as he stared at Junmyeon’s pale face with worry.

  

Around ten at night, Junmyeon mentally panicked when they were more paperwork added into the previous one. He was running out of time to finish it as his shift was about to start. He decided to punch out early today but then, he remembered that his boss told him to meet him before he went out. He knocked on the glass door before stepping inside to see the latter signing some papers.

  

His boss was doing something on his laptop at the same time. Yifan looked up to see the petite male’s troubled face and opened the drawer to his desk to get something for him. Junmyeon walked into the room and stood in front of his desk, waiting for the latter to talk but he didn’t have much time left, “Mr Wu, I need to—” “Here.” Junmyeon shut his mouth close when he saw the latter handing him two small packets.

  

It looked like medicines. Junmyeon looked through it and he was right, it was a medicine for headache and for fever. He looked at Yifan who had a worried expression on his face. “Take those if you feel unwell.” Junmyeon’s eyes widened, “I, um, okay. Thank you, Mr Wu,” He looked down at the packets. “Didn't I tell you before?” Junmyeon looked up to see Yifan had a frown on his face. He was somehow intimidated by it, “I-I’m sorry?”

  

“No need to use formality with me.”

  

“Oh right…”

  

“ ** ** _*chuckles*_**** So are you done with the papers?”

  

Yifan saw the petite male looked at him with guiltiness and hesitated to talk. “I’m, um, no… I have to go back early today.” Yifan frowned deeper which went unnoticed. “Can I know why?” He asked softly. “Um, something came up… It’s urgent,” Junmyeon still didn’t look at him. “Okay, then. You can go and please know that I need those papers done by Wednesday,” Yifan explained.

  

“Okay. Thank you.”

  

Yifan didn’t know what he was thinking and called out his name when the petite male almost walked out from his room, “Junmyeon?” Said male turned to look at his back when he heard his name was being called. Yifan felt his cheeks heating when he saw the younger male’s adorable face looking at him with wonder. He looked somewhere else before collecting all his courage.

  

He looked at Junmyeon again who was standing near the door, waiting patiently, “Uh, if you don't mind, would you like to join me for lunch often?” Junmyeon stared at his boss with wide eyes, trying to control the stupid butterflies in his stomach and maintained his facial expression. He hoped his cheeks weren’t red, or pink, “Sure, Yifan.” Junmyeon smiled shyly before leaving the room.

  

He left a blushing Yifan because that was the first time he had seen Junmyeon’s smile. Yifan had never seen anyone looking so beautiful like that before. A few minutes have passed, Yifan still was thinking about Junmyeon’s beautiful smile. He never thought that love at first sight (he wasn't sure it was love or not yet) would make him to feel this tingly sensation around his body whenever Junmyeon around.

  

Yifan haven’t been so excited before and cursed himself for acting like a teenager at this age.

 


	4. The Kids Meets the Giant.

 

_“Sleep tight, Jonginnie.”_

 

Jongin heard his father’s soft voice and the next thing he knew, a pair of lips were softly pressed on his forehead. He wasn’t sure he was dreaming or not even though it felt real. Nevertheless, the little boy stretched his limbs before going back to sleep, snuggling deeper with his blanket. “Jonggie, wake up. Jonggie.” Jongin almost whined out of annoyance.

 

He opened his eyes with much force and groaned slightly when he felt his shoulders being shook rather roughly by his elder brother. Sleepy Jongin sat up straight on his bed while rubbing his eyes and lets out a big yawn. He blinked once and looked at his elder brother with a sleepy face. “What is it?” He rasped. “Appa forgot to bring his lunch. Let’s go and give it to him?” Jongin sighed sleepily, “Hyung, Appa has money with him.”

 

His elder brother whined out loud for no reason, “But he told me that he’ll eat what he made but he forgot to take it with him!” Jongin blinked a few times before noticing how worried his brother’s face was, “What’s the time, hyung?” Jongin asked as he was finally awake. “It’s ten-fifty,” His elder brother answered his question. “Okay— Wait. Isn’t it Sunday? Why Appa is working on Sunday?” He stared at Jongdae.

 

“He said something about overtime?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Are we going?”

 

“Un. I don’t want him to starve.”

 

“Yeay! We’ll take a cab, okay? I have the address.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Autumn just started a few days ago, so the two little boys wore their thick jackets where their father bought for them last year before heading out. Jongdae didn’t forget to take the plastic container which was his father’s lunch. The boys stood at the taxi stand. Jongdae held onto Jongin's hand tightly as there were quite a lot of people today. Jongdae's aim was to reach his father's office before lunch time.

 

He reached out his short arm to get a taxi. Jongin looked around at his surroundings and saw some people were staring at them both. They were smiling at how cute they were, having their thick fluffy jackets wrapped around their small bodies. Jongin ignored them all and looked at his brother who was struggling to get a taxi. “They can’t see us, Jonggie. We’re too short,” His elder brother pouted sadly.

 

“Boys?”

 

Both of them turned behind at the voice. They looked up to see a pretty lady who was examining them up and down. She had a long golden brown hair with a not so much make-up on her elegant face. Her outfit was seemed to be a formal wear. Jongdae immediately hid behind his younger brother with his whole body, already scared by the pretty stranger's appearance.

 

The young lady gave a friendly smile at the boys, making Jongin to feel that she wasn’t going to hurt them but he still needed to be careful though. His Appa always said be careful of strangers. “Don’t be scared. Are you boys going somewhere?” The pretty lady asked. “Are you going to kidnap us?” Jongin asked with a flat tone, straight to the point. The pretty lady was almost flustered by Jongin’s question.

 

“Why would I do that? It’s just it’s too dangerous to go outside in this age. Is it nearby? Where are your parents?”

 

Jongin inhaled sharply, “Parent. We only have Appa. He forgot to bring his lunch with him and we’re going to his work place,” He answered her questions. She felt sorry that the boys only had a father at this age, “Where’s your Appa working at? Do you know his address?” The boy turned around to his brother, “Hyung, give me the paper.” Jongdae wasn't really liking this, “But Jonggie, what if she’s lying?”

 

Jongdae stated in a low voice, worried if the pretty lady would hear him. “Just give me the paper, hyung.” Jongdae handed him the paper heavyheartedly which had their father’s work place address on it. Jongin handed it to her politely. Both of the boys saw the lady’s lips curved upwards into a smile. She then looked at them, “Guess what? I work here.” Jongdae then fully came out to her, “Really?” She smiled prettily, “Yes but not in the office. I’m working as a receptionist at the building.”

 

Jongdae’s mouth turned into round. “Should I send you? You boys seem to have trouble getting a taxi—” “Sure. Thank you, noona,” Jongin said before Jongdae could say anything. The lady laughed softly at them. “Can I know what your name is, noona?” Jongdae shyly asked after they managed to hail a cab. “Kim Taeyeon. What’s yours?” Jongdae’s shyness broke away almost instantly, “Oh! We have the same first name! I’m Jongdae, and this is my younger brother, Jongin.”

 

Jongin didn’t give any response. “Younger brother?” Taeyeon mused and Jongdae gave her a very big nod, grinning. “Oh I thought… Ah, it’s nothing,” Taeyeon brushed it off. She thought Jongin was the older one. “You’re really pretty, noona. Are you dating anyone?” She blushed by the little boy’s compliment, “Thank you, little Jongdae. I am… I have a girlfriend.” She said hesitantly.

 

“Oh she must be really lucky!”

 

“No, Jongdae, you—”

 

“I know what you mean, noona. Our Appa is like that too. Too bad our other Appa left us.”

 

“Hyung. Stop.”

 

Taeyeon looked over at Jongin. She saw him giving an unreadable expression to his elder brother. The three of them fell into a deep silence after that. Once they’ve arrived, Jongdae bowed to the taxi uncle and hopped out of the vehicle with Jongin beside him. Little Jongdae then looked up to see a very tall building in front of him.  _ ** **It’s so tall!****_ Taeyeon held onto the boys’ hands for safety.

 

She brought them inside and headed to the receptionist counter. The other people who were coming in and out of the building mentally cooed at the boys. “So, what floor is your Appa working at again?” Taeyeon asked while looking at the directory. “Third floor, noona,” Jongin answered while Jongdae scanned the building with his mouth wide open, lost by staring at the structure of the building.

 

“Third floor… Oh! Found it.”

 

It seemed like she had a little problem. Her shift had just started and she couldn’t leave her work but she just couldn’t leave the boys all by themselves too. She bit her lower lip in dilemma. She took a glance over her colleagues and they were all busy answering people's questions. The building consisted of different types of office branch on each floor. The third floor was where the logistics area.

 

Taeyeon kept looking at her colleagues, hoping that someone could send the boys to their father. She didn't want anything happen to these innocent boys if they went to see their father alone. What if they got lost? “Taeyeon? Is there anything wrong?” She immediately bowed at the tall male and instantly had an idea, “May I ask your help, Mr Wu?” Said male nodded.

 

“These two boys want to see their father but my shift has just started. It seems like their father had forgotten to bring his lunch.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Excuse me, Mr Giant?”

 

Yifan looked down to see an adorable looking boy who was looking up at him in awe. Taeyeon smiled at the nickname and held back a giggle. The taller male leaned down to shorter boy's level and patted on his head. “Yes, little guy?” He smiled fondly. “Will you help to take us to our Appa?” The boy asked politely and cutely. Yifan liked him already. How could he say no?

 

“Sure. What’s your Appa’s name?”

 

He asked while taking a glance on another child who was around the current boy’s height. “It’s Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.”  _ ** **Kim Jun— What?****_ “Mr Kim? I knew it,” Taeyeon said suddenly. “What is it?” Yifan tried his best not to look flustered. Did he hear their father’s name right? “The boys took the same cab with me just now and this little fellow here said our first name was the same.” Yifan nodded silently.

 

_****He’s a father? Wait. He’s married?** ** _

 

Yifan was deep in his thoughts about the petite male as he led the little boys to the lift. The three of them stood in silence, even (surprisingly) Jongdae. Yifan didn’t realize that one of the boys was staring at him blankly. Jongdae tapped his shoes as couldn’t wait to see his father. He was excited on how his father’s reaction would be. His father must be so proud of him and Jongin.

 

Once they reached the third floor, Yifan then only realized the boys’ height was almost by his knee level. They were so tiny. It was kind of cute because Junmyeon was (read: tiny) short too. Yifan snapped out from his deep thoughts as he saw the boys almost going to the wrong office. “Boys,” He leaned down and caught both of their hands, “It’s this way.” Yifan smiled. Jongin grunted inwardly while Jongdae grinned widely.

 

Junmyeon was hungry as hell. Served him right for waking up late and forgetting to take his homemade lunch. Even Jongdae reminded him a lot of times not to forget to bring it with him. He was running out of money. His pay would be in three days so until that, he needed to save up so that he could spend it with the boys. It was lunch time already and everyone had already gone to the cafeteria except for him.

 

“Appa!”

 

Junmyeon brought his gaze to the entrance of the office almost immediately. He gasped. He couldn’t believe that both of his kids were running towards him. “Boys!” Junmyeon scrambled to get off from the chair before kneeling down to the running boys. He opened his arms wide and huffed as his boys squished themselves into his embrace. Junmyeon looked at them in worry after he broke the hug.

 

“How in the world did you both get here? It’s dangerous! Are you both okay? Don't you feel cold?”

 

Jongdae smiled sheepishly after shaking his head, “We’re okay!” Jongdae then grinned at him. Jongin smiled a little as he watched the elder male getting all worried. His Appa was always like that. “You forget your lunch, Appa. We came here to give it to you,” Jongin said as he gave his Appa the lunch box. Junmyeon couldn't help but to be worried and happy at the same time.

 

He pulled the boys into a tight hug again and they whined out loud. “How did you both get here in the first place?” Jongdae hugged him by his neck after Junmyeon part away from the hug, “Taeyeon noona helped us! She took the same cab with us.” Junmyeon made a mental note to thank Taeyeon later. “Who helped you to find Appa’s office, then?” He asked as he fixed Jongin’s untidy hair.

 

“I did,” The taller male walked towards them. The boys ran straight towards the office once Yifan had told them that their father was in there. Junmyeon mentally froze. Unnecessary thoughts soon filled his mind almost immediately.  _ ** **He must be joking, right?****_ Junmyeon mentally panicked and tried his best to maintain his posture by immediately standing on his feet before bowing slightly to the taller male.

 

The boys were just staring quietly at both of the adults. Jongdae and Jongin had their heads craned up, seeing the tall figure smiling towards their father. “Go-Good morning, Mr Wu.” The boys tilted their head at the same time in confusion. “It’s already half past noon,” Yifan corrected him. “Um, good afternoon, Mr Wu.” Yifan then smiled, “It’s okay. Haven’t I told you to not to talk formally to me?”

 

Yifan lets out a chuckle at the male who was now embarrassed. At the same time, he looked down to see there was no ring on any of his fingers. “So, these are your kids?” Before Junmyeon could even answer, he felt a tug on his trousers. “Appa, who is this Mr Giant?” Jongdae asked innocently while peering up at the elder male. “Boys, um, meet Appa’s new boss.” The boys’ eyes went wide.

 

No wonder their Appa was being so respectful towards Mr Giant. The boys immediately bowed to Yifan politely. Yifan chuckled softly by the kids’ reaction. Junmyeon smiled in response. “So, how are they going back?” Yifan asked as he sent a smile towards Jongdae who was hiding behind Junmyeon’s legs almost shyly. “Um, I’ll take a half day leave and send them home,” Junmyeon stated as he tried to make Jongdae come forward.

 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

 

Jongdae gasped in horror, covering his mouth with both of his hands immediately while Junmyeon’s cheeks turned into red while Jongin just stared silently at Yifan’s (pink) face. “I-I mean, you-you have work to do. Besides, your kids came all the way here to give you that.” Junmyeon looked at his boys who were looking at him questioningly. Yifan was right. But he couldn’t let them go home all alone by their selves either. 

 

The boys kept changing their gaze on their Appa and their Appa’s new boss. “You know what, I’ll have my driver to send them home.” Junmyeon blinked, “Eh?” Yifan gave him a look, “You heard me.” Junmyeon protested, "But—” “No buts.” Junmyeon surrendered. “Okay… Let’s go, boys.” Inside the elevator, Yifan stood close to Junmyeon who had the two boys in front of him.

 

The four of them stood in silence. Little that Jongin knew, his father’s face was a little pinkish when he turned to look up at him. He also caught his father stealing glances at Mr Giant. Jongin knew very well that his father won’t ever let any man standing this close to him. Jongin then averted his eyes and looked at Mr Giant who was staring straight in front of him, obviously trying to act normal. The little boy smirked.

 

“Bye, Appaaa!!!”

 

Jongdae’s loud voice still could be heard even though the car window was slightly opened. Junmyeon waved to the boys with a tired smile on his face and heaved out a heavy sigh once the car was finally gone from his sight. He felt dizzy because he hadn’t eaten anything since morning and his legs were beginning to give out. Junmyeon turned around to get into the building only to get bumped into Yifan unexpectedly.

 

He didn't even realize that Yifan was holding onto both of his arms, supporting him to stand properly. Junmyeon felt his head was spinning now until he could almost see everything in doubles. “So-Sorry,” Junmyeon apologized as he tried hard to have his sight back to normal. “Are you okay?” Yifan asked, voice worried. “I-I’m alright,” Junmyeon nodded as he replied.

 

“You don’t look okay.”

 

“I just need to eat. That’s all,” Junmyeon smiled weakly. Yifan stayed silent after that. The petite male had a tired face and looked like he was about to fall. He led Junmyeon into the building and into the office. Junmyeon then went to his desk and he began to have his lunch there since his colleagues haven’t arrive yet. “Did you make it?” Yifan asked as he stood beside the left side of Junmyeon’s desk. “Yes,” Junmyeon answered awkwardly.

 

“Homemade?”

 

Yifan asked again. “Yes…” Junmyeon replied awkwardly once again. “I never had any homemade lunch before.” Junmyeon looked at him in disbelief. Of course, which CEO have time to make homemade food? “Would you… Would you like to try some?” There was a brief silence. Junmyeon wanted to slap himself for giving a suggestion. He felt stupid, asking something like that to his boss because who in world would ask their boss like that because Yifan would never—

 

“Can I?”

 

Or maybe not.

 

Junmyeon clumsily dug his spoon into his fried rice as Yifan leaned down to him. Junmyeon held up the spoon to Yifan and he almost squeaked to see the latter so close. He held the spoon closer to the latter's lips and felt his body froze in an instant as he remembered something. His face grew pink, “Wait, Yifan. I only have one spoon—” Too late. Yifan was already munching the food in his mouth.

 

Yifan hummed questioningly. “I-It’s nothing,” Junmyeon immediately shoved a spoonful of fried rice into his own mouth to hide his face but then, his face grew hotter. He just had an indirect kiss with Yifan. “It’s really good. Can I have another bite?” He held the spoon in front of Yifan again, unable to hide his blushing face. Junmyeon wondered how his boss could be so calm.

 

_****Or am I the one who's overreacting?** ** _

 

After a few minutes, Junmyeon was full. He actually ended up feeding Yifan a few times to finish his lunch. His lunchbox was completely empty now (Yifan already took a seat beside him before that). Junmyeon thanked the Gods that Yifan had ate them all or else he didn’t know what to do with the leftovers. He had to admit that his boss was kind of like a child but he didn’t mind it.

 

His childish-like character was like a mixture of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. That's why he end up feeding the latter because he sometimes would feed both of them too, said that his cooking was delicious. Yifan was a good company for him since his colleagues haven't arrive yet. He kind of secretly wished that the latter would be sitting next to him a little longer to talk about his boys. His boss haven’t stopped questioning him about them.

 

Yifan was beyond happy. He knew he had an indirect kiss with the Junmyeon but he pretended not to know. He was happier because Junmyeon was willing to feed him. Yifan thought he might have a mental breakdown right there. It was just unbelievable. He then heard Junmyeon letting out a giggle. Yifan gave him a questioning look as he munched the last spoon of fried rice.

 

“You have rice on your lips, Yifan. Here.”

 

Yifan's body froze as Junmyeon’s right hand went up to his face. The younger male used his fingers to pick the rice which was sticking on the side of his lips. Junmyeon’s fingers brushed a little near his mouth. Just when Junmyeon pulled back his hand, Yifan grabbed onto his wrist. Yifan gazed into Junmyeon’s eyes intently. Junmyeon blinked as they looked into each other’s eyes, totally not realizing that Yifan was bringing their faces closer, slowly.

 

“Oh my. Am I disturbing?”

 

Junmyeon turned his head to the entrance and saw Baekhyun looking at him with a teasing smirk on his face. Junmyeon then quickly realized how close he was with Yifan. His face instantly grew hot once Yifan lets go of his wrist. The flushed male stammered in panic when Baekhyun’s sly smile didn’t go away, “Don’t misunderstand! I-I was just showing my gratitude because he sent my kids home!” Junmyeon held back his breaths for his colleague’s answer.

 

“Really? The boys came here?”

 

“ _ ** ***nods aggressively*****_ ”

 

“So, can I come in?”

 

“ _Yes_. Yes, you can,” Junmyeon sighed in relief when the smirk on Baekhyun’s face was now replaced with a normal smile. Yifan then patted on Junmyeon’s head, “Thanks for the meal,” before heading to his room. Junmyeon looked at Yifan's back,  _ ** **What was he trying to do just now?****_  Yifan rested his chin on his knuckles and stared at Junmyeon’s side profile through the tinted glass door. The latter smiled to himself when he remembered the indirect kiss they had.

 

The younger male was pretty clumsy when he found out about it. Yifan wanted to make him clumsier because Junmyeon’s blushing plus clumsy face was  _so adorable_. How come someone could still look adorable at this age? He had to admit that Junmyeon’s cooking was no joke. It was superb even though it was just fried rice.  _ ** **I wish he can cook for me every day though****_ _,_ he thought while his eyes went down to the younger male’s rosy lips.

 

Yifan immediately looked down at the papers on the desk when he felt his cheeks burned but then, he was still curious about something.  _ ** **Is he really married? Why were there no rings on any of his fingers?****_  He was extremely curious, so he pressed the intercom on the corner right of his desk and called out for Chanyeol to come in. “Waddup, Kris?” The male was ready to help his boss with a determined voice.

 

“Yeol, can I ask something about Junmyeon?”

 

“Huh? Is that why I’m here? Can’t you ask him by yourself?”

 

“Yes or no?”

 

“Fine, fine. What do you want to know?”

 

“Is he a single father?”

 

“I don’t know about that but Baekhyun only told me that he has another job.”

 

“Another job?”

 

“Yeah but he works at night. He has a tough life... So, yeah.”

 

“At night?”

 

“Yup. He works at a nightclub near the city as a bartender.”

 

And with that, Yifan thanked him. Chanyeol excused himself. Yifan was in daze,  _ ** **A bartender? In a nightclub? How about the boys?****_ Yifan called out for Chanyeol again as he forgotten to ask the name of the club where Junmyeon was working at and another few times after that. Chanyeol found himself ruffling his hair in a mess while Baekhyun looked at him with concern. Junmyeon who saw him was worried too.

 

_****Poor Chanyeol, must be a lot of paperwork.** ** _

 


	5. His Other Work.

 

He rushed out from the office even though he didn't finish all of the paperwork but his shift had just started a few minutes ago. Junmyeon parked his rented car at the back of the nightclub where he was working at. He could hear the loud music booming from the inside of the club like always. He went through the back door, bringing his bag filled with his clothes, hair gel and cologne before going into the male’s (staffs only) bathroom.

 

The owner of the club didn’t like it when his workers looked filthy or messy on their appearance so Junmyeon had to be extra careful with him, even though he was always properly dressed actually. Even though his boss was a year older, he couldn’t help but to think he looked like a student who had just graduated from high school and yes,  _he_  had a  _boyfriend_  named Sehun.

 

The first time his boss introduced Sehun to Junmyeon was last four months ago. He was happy for them because it was the longest relationship his boss had till now. Sehun would sometimes visit the club (now always) and sometimes even help him to do the drinks. Junmyeon wasn't sure how old he was because he looks way too young to be in a club but he didn’t mind since Sehun was a good company for him.

 

Eventually, they became close during work on the third day after his boss introduced to him. After changing his clothes, he washed his face and wiped it with his handkerchief before styling his hair. His hair was pushed up perfectly with the hair gel and he sprayed an amount of cologne to his sides. Satisfied with his looks even though his face looked tired, Junmyeon stepped out from the bathroom.

 

He bumped into someone unexpectedly. Junmyeon looked up to the person and it turned out to be his boss. “I’m sorry! I didn’t see you, hyung-nim,” Junmyeon bowed respectfully. “Aigoo~ Our Suho! You look great! Oh and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I feel old, you know,” His boss whined. Junmyeon didn’t know what to say, assuming that his boss might be slightly drunk.

 

“I, um, I’m not used—”

 

“Not used to it yet?  _ ** ***groans*****_  You’ve been here for six months already, Suho. You're the longest employee I've had even though you work as a part-timer. I don’t mind if there’s no formalities between us. Come on, please?”

 

“I…”

 

“Bbuing bbuing?”

 

“Okay, okay just don’t do that, hyun— I mean, Luhan.”

 

“Finally! We’re close now, aren’t we?”

 

“Yes, Luhan. Yes~”

 

“Good! You better forget about the formalities, okay? Now go. There’s lot of people waiting for you to order!”

 

“Okay!”

 

Junmyeon sighed,  _ ** **Why everyone wants to talk informally with me?****_  His thoughts flew off to his new boss and immediately brushed it off. It really looked like Luhan was slightly drunk since he didn't realize the younger male's face was paler than usual. Junmyeon then spotted Sehun struggling to make the drinks. Luhan was right, there were a lot of people in the club today. The struggling male noticed his presence and gave a smile at Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon straightened his collar and rolled up his sleeves before joining him to make the customers’ drinks. After he had done his shift, Junmyeon leaned his back against the cold wall and heaved out a tired sigh after exiting through the back door. He only realized he had parked his car a bit farther from the club today. He couldn’t walk and think properly at that moment as he felt sleepy and incredibly dizzy at the same time.

 

Not to mention he had work tomorrow, the paperwork still undone and the deadline was tomorrow. He felt extremely tired. He hadn’t had his dinner yet and all he wanted to do was now just go to sleep. He hoped the boys had heated the food from the refrigerator and had their dinner already. Junmyeon wanted to change the way he lived but somehow, he didn’t know how.

 

He hated whenever he had these kinds of thoughts but what could he do? He has no one and he couldn’t tell his problems to anyone; that would be troublesome if you ask him why. He needed someone. Someone who could make him strong and make him happy. Same goes to his boys. He was tired of this. He had been living like this since last fall and didn’t know how to change his life.

 

Junmyeon didn’t notice his eyes were getting teary but he shrugged it off when he smelt alcoholic scent and sensed the scent was getting nearer. “Hi there.” Junmyeon was surprised by a stranger's appearance. As far as Junmyeon knew, the back door was only for the staffs. “How did you get in here?” He saw the man smirked, “That’s not important.” His voice was barely audible, “Huh?”

 

The man walked closer, “My name is Seungri.” Said male stood in front of him and immediately rested his left hand beside the shorter male’s head on the wall. Junmyeon’s eyes widened in shock when the other male leaned down and brought his face into the crook of his neck. Being weak at that moment, he couldn’t scream for help and tried to push him away weakly, but that only made Seungri get closer to him.

 

Junmyeon shuddered in terror when he felt something wet on his earlobe and it went down and further down. Seungri invaded his personal space. Junmyeon didn’t realize that he had his wrists pinned above his head firmly. Junmyeon wailed as the male suddenly pressed his body against his. Junmyeon shut his eyes close in despair as all of his energy was drained out.

 

_****_Dear God, help me._ ** ** _

 

__“Hey!”_ _

 

Seungri immediately turned his head to see where the sudden yell came from. He saw a tall male with an intimidating face running towards him. Somehow, Seungri was frightened. He lets go of his grip from the shorter male’s wrists and left him just like that without taking him to his car and bring him to his boss just he was told before. He was  _ _so__  going to get yelled from his boss tonight _._

 

Junmyeon, who had no energy left, sunk on the ground weakly. He mentally thanked the person who had just saved him before being attacked by that Seung— Whatever his name was.  _ ** **It’s not like I’m going to see him again****_ , he thought. “Junmyeon?” The shorter male flinched when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked up to see the person who he didn’t expect to see especially in this kind of place.

 

“Yifan… ?”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Junmyeon couldn’t reply. He went dumb and scanned the taller male’s face to see he was real or not. He even blinked for a few times. It turned out he wasn’t imagining things. It was his boss, Yifan, crouching in front of him with a worried expression on his face. “Hey.” Junmyeon didn’t know why but he felt all of his worries were washed away after hearing his boss’ deep and soothing voice.

 

Yifan was becoming more worried when the petite male didn’t respond at all. He helped Junmyeon to stand up to his feet by letting his hands on both of Junmyeon’s upper arms, supporting him. Junmyeon managed to regain his consciousness and almost fell on the latter. It looked like he had no energy at all in his tiny body. Yifan leaned down to see the younger male’s face only to have both of their cheeks pinking.

 

Yifan realized he was being too close to him, almost invading Junmyeon’s personal space. The latter then took out his white silk handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Junmyeon. Junmyeon looked at him, his cheeks still pink, and muttered a polite  _‘Thank you’_  before taking it. He wiped his ear and his neck which were kind of wet from the stranger’s—  ** ** _Ugh, gross_**** ** ** _._****  Junmyeon thought.

 

“I, um, thank you… Again,” He didn’t know whether to give back the dirty handkerchief so he kept it, reminding himself to wash it before giving it back. “Did he do anything else?” Junmyeon shook his head, “How did you find me here…?” He questioned wearily. “Sehun told me you just went back so I went through to back door if you’re still there or not.” Junmyeon blinked in confusion, his brain working slow, “Sehunnie?”

 

Okay, to be honest, Yifan didn’t like the way the younger male said ‘Sehunnie’ instead of Sehun. He nodded nevertheless. “Wait, I wasn’t asking that. How did you know I was working here?” Junmyeon questioned once he managed to regain his normal-self. “Oh, I,” Yifan thought for a while before replying, “I asked Chanyeol where the best club around the city was and he said here and I saw my younger brother working here.”

 

“Younger brother?”

 

“Yeah. Sehun. My younger brother.”

 

“Se-Sehunnie is your yo-younger brother?”

 

“Uh, yes? That is what I just said… ?”

 

“But how—”

 

“Chanyeol mentioned that you work here at night so I decided to see you. I-I mean, you know Chanyeol. He likes to prank people so, yeah. I asked Sehun at the counter and he said you just went back and I got through the back door and I saw that guy was… Yeah.”

 

Junmyeon stared at him blankly with his lips slightly apart, the taller male’s words slowly processing into his mind. Yifan couldn’t help but to find it adorable. “Oh…” Junmyeon rubbed the back of his head unconsciously. “Do you always work here? I thought you had a good job being an office worker?” Yifan questioned. “I, um,” Junmyeon hesitated before replying, “I have some financial issues…”

 

Yifan noticed the way the shorter male avoided eye contact with him. He then noticed how handsome Junmyeon looked. His dark brown hair which looked like black since it was dark was spiked up and he was wearing the same white long-sleeved (Yifan still remembered) at the office today but the only difference was that he wore a peach-colored vest onto him. He looked perfect nonetheless.

 

“I see. Do you want to grab something to eat… ? Before you go?”

 

Junmyeon didn’t know why but he felt his cheeks burning at the sudden request and maintained his eye contact on the ground. He would love to since he was hungry right now anyway but the boys must be waiting for him to come home and it was already half past midnight. He didn’t want his boys to wait for him any longer. He had no choice but to turn down the latter’s offer. He had to.

 

“I’m so sorry, Yifan. I would love to but it’s already late and—”

 

“Is someone waiting for you?”

 

Junmyeon peered up at Yifan. He saw the curiosity in the taller male’s eyes. That someone would be Jongdae and Jongin for Junmyeon but for Yifan, it wasn’t. Junmyeon couldn’t explain to his boss right now as it was getting late and they were at a not-so-good place so he simply said yes. Junmyeon swore he saw something changed in Yifan’s eyes before the latter took a glance at his wristwatch.

 

Junmyeon opened his mouth as he wanted to take back his words but he was cut off by the taller male’s deep voice. “Maybe next time, then,” Yifan had to hide the disappointment (with a little bit of jealousy) and gave a sincere smile to the petite male. Junmyeon beamed into a smile. Yifan was stunned on how beautiful plus handsome the younger male looked.

 

“Next time it is.”

 

Junmyeon felt a foreign feeling bubbled inside him. He felt being secure when he felt Yifan’s hand on his back, walking him to his car. He could smell the latter's cologne and he felt like fainting at how good the smell was. Yifan noticed the shorter male was walking unsteadily so he gave him a little support so that he won’t fall or trip on his feet or something.

 

Junmyeon climbed into his car and started the engine before rolling down the window to talk to Yifan but the taller male talked to him first, “Drive safely, okay?” Junmyeon tried not to blush at the simple kind and caring gesture but he failed anyway. The younger male nodded and the bashful smile of his made Yifan to lock his gaze on Junmyeon which the male didn’t realize.

 

After Junmyeon left, Yifan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. He needed more time with Junmyeon. He wanted to get close to him. It wasn’t because of his looks. He just wanted to get to know more about Junmyeon. His instinct was strongly telling him that he needed to be with Junmyeon. To be by his side. He didn’t know why but he felt the urge to protect the fragile male.

 

Junmyeon was so fragile that made Yifan to be worried even the wind could break him. He suddenly remembered what happened when the stranger attacked Junmyeon. Yifan couldn’t forget the younger male’s pained face.  _ ** **Too bad he ran away. I thought I could catch him and see him being burnt alive and****_ _ ** ** _—_****_ “Kris, what are you doing here?” Yifan snapped out from his devilish thoughts.

 

“Sehun.”

 

Said male looked at the elder male up and down as if he haven't seen Yifan before. “Why are you still here? Didn’t Suho hyung go back already?” Yifan frowned, a habit whenever he didn’t understand anything or whenever he was curious about anything. “Suho? Who’s Suho?” He questioned. “Suho hyung doesn’t use his real name here. Didn’t he go back already?” Yifan nodded, “He just did.”

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“Well… Something happened.”

 

“Oh my God. Did you kiss him? Kris, I know he’s your type but you didn’t have to—”

 

“I didn't ki-kissed him! Why did you have to say something like that?! And wh-what do you mean he's my type?!”

 

Yifan’s face went redder. He immediately imagined kissing those soft looking pink and rosy lips of Junmyeon’s but he snapped out immediately when he heard his brother snickering at him. He groaned when Sehun teased him as they head inside but then he stopped when he saw Luhan, waiting for him. Yifan raised a threatening fist when Sehun gave a wink before going somewhere with Luhan. Yifan sighed before he headed back to his car which was at the front of the club.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Junmyeon even after he reached home.

 


	6. The Giant Meets the Kids.

 

Junmyeon felt like he wanted to cry but he couldn't because he was still in the office. He was having a fever, feeling so nauseous ever since he woke up. His body temperature was rising bit by bit. He thought of taking a day off but he pushed away those thoughts because he didn't finish the paperwork yet. His boss needed them today. He did some mistakes in some papers so he need to do them again.

 

Junmyeon then only realized he had made lots of mistakes in most of the papers which meant he needed to do allof those once again. He was the only one in the office today as Minho and Taemin were still on the business course while Chanyeol took a day off again because he hadn't fully recovered from his fever yet. Baekhyun texted him in the morning that he would be in his hometown because his mother wasn't feeling well.

 

As for Yifan, Junmyeon didn't see him ever since he stepped into the office. He figured out that he might be busy with meetings. Junmyeon held back the tears as best as he could when he felt his head was heating up from too much pressure. He held back the tears because he didn't want anyone to walk into the office and pity him. He didn't want to be pitied. He hated it when anyone pitied on him.

 

He felt like being a burden to them. He went to the photocopy room and printed back the papers which he made mistakes on and to his desk again  _and_ repeating those steps a few times after that. Junmyeon didn't realize that he had spent half day correcting the papers. After long hours have passed, Junmyeon was confident that he could finish the rest of the papers since he had done almost eighty-five percent of it.

 

But his body was preventing him from continuing his work because all of his energy had drained out. Junmyeon held the papers tightly in his hold before dragging his feet to the nearby couch near the photocopy machine. He laid flat on his back and fished inside his pocket for his smartphone before texting Luhan that he couldn't make it today. After sending it, Junmyeon closed his eyes.

 

He smiled when the image of his boys came to his mind. He jolted in surprise when his phone vibrated and sighed in relief when he saw the message wrote: [It's okay! I got Taehyung covered up for you. Take care!] Clutching his phone, Junmyeon surrendered to himself as his eyelids were getting heavier. He closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep slumber, not realizing someone had walked past the photocopy room.

 

Yifan sighed in relief after he had finished signing the dozens of papers on his desk that night. The venue for the meeting he went today was really far from Seoul and he spent long hours there. His body ached from sitting in the same position in the meeting earlier. There was a sudden conflict during the presentation from the presenter but Yifan had settled it, being the expert he was.

 

He didn't see Junmyeon at all today and he had to admit that he missed seeing him through the tinted glass door. Yifan guessed he went to club already since he was nowhere to be found in the office. Yifan sighed heavily as he turned off the lights in his office room. He keyed in the password for the door to be locked. He was about to exit the office but then, he stopped when he spotted something.

 

The lights in the photocopy room were still switched on. As far as he knew, everyone had gone to their home already, even some staffs who'd sometimes come to borrow their photocopy machine.  _ **Did they forget to off it?**_ Just when he was about to switch off the lights, his sharp eyes caught a small figure lying lifelessly on the couch. Yifan walked into the room to see who it was.

 

He felt his heart raced when he found out it was actually Junmyeon. The male was sleeping while hugging some papers to his chest and had his right hand clutching on his phone but something caught his attention and he became worried in an instant. Yifan noticed the sleeping male was sweating bullets. Junmyeon's face looked paler than usual. The latter knelt down on one knee and brought the back of his hand to feel the male's neck and forehead.

 

Yifan widened his eyes. Junmyeon was having a high fever. His skin was literally  _burning_. "Junmyeon? Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon," Yifan patted on his cheeks urgently yet softly to wake him up. After a few tries, the sleeping male was finally becoming conscious. "Ngh... Yi-Yifan? Why are you still here?" Junmyeon shifted weakly, swollen eyes blinking at his surroundings. Yifan frowned, "I should be the one asking you that."

 

Junmyeon then gasped, "I... The papers—" Yifan cut him off, "Work has its limits, Junmyeon. Come, let's go see the doctor." Junmyeon panicked, "No! Se-Send me home. The boys must be—" "The boys will be alri—" Junmyeon clutched on his shirt tightly, "Yifan, please I-I need to— I need to..." The male passed out due to the extremely high temperature in his body. Yifan began to panic, "Junmyeon? Hey, Junmyeon? Kim Junmyeon!"

 

He shook Junmyeon's shoulders lightly but the petite male didn't respond at all. He tried not to be panic more and took Junmyeon's phone from his hold before looking through his contact list. He scrolled down and down before he stopped when he saw  _'Home'_. He immediately tapped on it and waited patiently while popping open the first two buttons on Junmyeon's shirt with his free hand.

 

The male was sweating terribly. After he tried for the second time, someone finally picked up the call.  _"Hello?"_ The voice sounded small and Yifan quickly guessed it must be one of the boys, "Hello? Is this Kim's residence?" Yifan didn't expect the next thing though.  _"Jonggie!!! Someone's on the phone and it's not Appa!!! I think someone had kidnapped our Appa!!! Jonggie, hurry!!!"_  The person screamed out loud.

 

Yifan had to put the phone away from his ear.  _"Excuse my hyung. Yes, this is Kim's residence. Who is this?"_ Yifan felt relief for no reason. "It's alright. What's your name?" He asked with a friendly voice despite being in a panic state.  _"Jongin. Kim Jongin."_ Yifan thinks that he needed to remember his name for the future, "Do you still remember the man that you asked for your Appa?" It was silent.

 

_"Where is he?"_

 

Yifan heaved out a heavy breath, "Jongin, your Appa is having a terrible high fever right now. I was the last person in the office and he just fainted. I will go to the doctor first and send him home, okay? Can you tell me your home address?" Yifan wondered what took Jongin some time to answer and he finally spoke.  _"Can I trust you?"_ Yifan was quite taken aback by his question.

 

He never knew a child at this age knew such kinds of words. "Of course, Jongin." After typing down the address in his own phone, Yifan carried the younger male by the back of his torso and the back of his knees. Yifan looked at Junmyeon for a brief moment and thought he was imagining things. The petite male weighed  _so light_. Heck _,_  he was too light for his age.

 

Even the doctor told him to take a balanced diet before he walked out from the nearby clinic.  _ **Does he even eat?**_ Yifan thought after he had parked his car in front of Junmyeon's house. It was not too big and not too small house. Yifan felt nervous all of a sudden. He got up from his seat and opened the passenger door where Junmyeon was seated at. The shorter male was still passed out.

 

Yifan scooped up Junmyeon easily in his arms and went straight to the door, Junmyeon's head leaned against Yifan's chest nimbly. The front of the house was kind of dark but Yifan managed to find the doorbell. He pressed it twice. After a few seconds, the door opened. He saw no one coming out not until his eyes went down. He saw a head of a child popping out from the door. Their eyes met in a few milliseconds before the child went back inside.

 

_"JONGGIE I TOLD YOU SOMEONE HAD KIDNAPPED OUR APPA AND HE'S AT THE DOOR AND HE—"_

 

_"Shut up, hyung."_

 

Yifan was confused and tried to look inside,  ** _Who's the hyung here?_** Just then, another child came to his view. Yifan remembered his face expression was the same when the last time they met at the office. The latter sighed in relief for no reason. "Please come inside. Don't mind my crazy hyung," Said Jongin with a very flat tone.  _"I heard that!"_ Shouted the elder brother from afar.

 

Yifan took off his leather shoes while tightening his grip around Junmyeon, not wanting him to fall from his hold. The younger male was still unconscious, head lolling occasionally every time Yifan took a step. He walked into the house and scanned the surroundings. The wall and most of the furniture was in white while the curtains and carpets were in violet. It was sort of welcoming and homey for Yifan.

 

He liked it.  ** _It feels nice_** _._ He then felt a tug at his trouser and looked down to see Jongin looking up to him as he was a giant. Well, he was one freaking tall giant after all. "Appa's room is at upstairs, uncle." Yifan was flustered by the title. "Jongin, I'm not that old to be called uncle. Just call me Kris hyung, okay?" He smiled softly. "Okay... Mr Kris." Yifan wanted to face-palm himself but he couldn't because he was still carrying Junmyeon.

 

He was only twenty-six. Was he that old?  ** _Maybe it's because of my height_** _,_  he thought deeply as Jongin lead him to his father's room. "What's your hyung's name?" Yifan asked as he didn't see any signs of the elder brother. "Kim Jongdae." Yifan nodded absently. "I thought you're the older one..." He mumbled. "I've heard that a lot," Jongin turned to him and smiled a little. Yifan almost couldn't believe his eyes.

 

He remembered where Junmyeon had told him before that Jongin won't smile that often while they were having lunch together on the other day. Now the boy was smiling at him. He felt happy. Yifan noted that the second floor was pretty spacious as only one room was currently being used and the others, well, he didn't know since this was his first time he was in Junmyeon's house.

 

His heart raced when he reached near Junmyeon's room. When Yifan stepped inside, he thought he was in a bookstore. No. It was almost like a library to be exact.  _ **Does he even have time to read all of those books?**_ He laid Junmyeon on the bed gently and positioned him properly. He noticed that Junmyeon was getting worse than before. He had no other choice but to do this.

 

Yifan's hands went up to open the rest of the buttons on his shirt (Junmyeon wore a wife beater inside) but then, he remembered that Jongin was still there. Yifan looked at the little fellow who stood by the door. The little guy was just staring at him blankly. Yifan mentally panicked by his empty yet sharp look and hoped Jongin didn't think of anything unpleasant of him.

 

"I'm not going to do anything to harm him, Jongin. Trust me."

 

He gulped when the boy's face didn't show any reaction. "I didn't say you would." His answer didn't seem to be so sincere. "Um... Can you help me to do something? Your Appa is getting worse." Jongin nodded silently. "I need a bowl of water and a damp towel. That will do." Another nod and the boy was gone. Yifan proceeded to unbutton Junmyeon's shirt and placed it at the corner of the bed after taking it off.

 

He took the chair which was near the bookshelves and sat beside the bed. He tried not to stare at the smooth skin of Junmyeon's. He then touched Junmyeon's neck and forehead with the back of his hand.  _ **I should'**_ ** _ve gone to the hospital instead_** _,_ Yifan thought in regret as he felt Junmyeon's temperature was getting worse than before. Jongin knocked on the door twice before coming in.

 

The boy immediately noticed that his Appa was only in an undershirt. He believed that 'Mr Kris' was trying to help his Appa as he handed the things to the tall male. Yifan thanked him and patted on the little guy's head fondly with a friendly smile on his face. Jongin was quite surprised by the sudden action. The boy immediately excused himself from the room politely.

 

Yifan placed the damp towel on Junmyeon's forehead after folding it. He then grabbed the tissues from the nightstand to wipe off his sweat. Junmyeon looked so pale right now. Yifan didn't know what else to do to make his fever go down. The latter jolted in surprise when the petite male moved a little while murmuring something. All Yifan could hear was  _'work'_  and felt something warm rose to his cheeks when he heard  _'Yifan'_.

 

"Dad?"

 

Yifan almost choked on his breaths and eventually, he did. He tried to hold in his cough and looked down to see an adorable looking Jongdae rubbing his left eye cutely and holding a cute green dino plush on his other hand.  _ **Didn't he address me as a kidnapper just now?**_ "Dad? Is Appa okay?" Yifan didn't know what to say so he decided to answer the boy's question even though he was still flustered.

 

"Uh, I-I believe he's not, Jongdae," He said while scratching the sudden itch on his chin. "Will he be okay?" The boy's voice was so sad until he had to pat on his head. "Of course, he will," Yifan smiled warmly. "Can you carry me, Dad?" Yifan blinked by his sudden request. "I want to see Appa." Yifan carried little Jongdae into his arms but the boy tried to get on the bed to his father, "No, Jongdae. You'll be sick too." 

 

Jongdae whined, "But-But I want to kiss Appa on his cheek... He always does that to me and Jongin when we have fever..." Yifan finally understood him. Jongdae crawled onto the bed to his Appa's side and leaned down to leave a quick peck on his right cheek. The taller male heard the child clearly whispered, "Get well soon, Appa." Jongdae turned around to look at Yifan sleepily. "What is it?" Yifan asked, still flustered. "You should do it too." Yifan's eyes almost popped out by the boy's request, "Wh-What?"

 

"What I did just now."

 

"But Jongdae—"

 

"Pleaseee... I don't want Appa to be sick like this anymore..."

 

Yifan wasn't sure a kiss on his cheek would lessen Junmyeon's high fever but it was worth a try. He didn't want to upset Jongdae. Yifan moved closer and he felt his heartbeat increased hundred percent when he leaned down to the smaller male's face and tried his very best to calm himself down from screaming like a teenage girl. He closed his eyes when he felt his lips touched on Junmyeon's burning cheek.

 

When he pulled away, he looked at Jongdae who was smiling at him sleepily. The little guy went back into Yifan's arms and snuggled his face into Yifan's shirt in drowsiness. Yifan somewhat felt happy seeing Jongdae like this. He then patted on Jongdae's back softly, not realizing that the boy was already asleep because of his soft pats. He also didn't realize the fact that Jongin was watching him from the door silently from the start.

 

"Weren't you scared of me when you saw me at the door, Jongdae?"

 

Yifan admitted that his face was indeed scary to some people especially people who meet him for the first time. He raised one of his brows and looked at Jongdae when the little guy didn't respond at all but only mumbling some inaudible words. "He's asleep." Yifan threw his head to Jongin who just walked into the room and stood beside him. "Hyung mumbles a lot if he's sleepy." The taller male chuckled in response, "I can see that."

 

Yifan smiled at Jongin before caressing Jongdae's hair. "Can I ask you something?" He saw how the little boy looked tentative. "Sure, Jongin." Yifan looked calm on the outside but nervous in the inside. "Can I... Um." Yifan inwardly sweated, "What is it, buddy?" He encouraged Jongin with a small smile. "Can I call you Dad too... ?" Yifan felt something burst into his chest upon hearing his question. He was extremely happy.

 

He thought it would be a long way to bond with the boys but he did it in just a few hours. It honestly felt nice to be with Junmyeon's kids. They were quite different from the other kids where he'd met before. Yifan pulled Jongin by his back with his free hand carefully so that little Jongdae won't fall and leaned down to let their foreheads touch. Jongin just closed his eyes shut in embarrassment, trying not to let out a smile.

 

"You can but I'm not sure if your Appa likes it though."

 

Jongin snorted, "He doesn't need to know," The boy said while holding back a smile. Yifan realized it but he didn't say anything. He decided to go back since it was late. The boys should be sleeping at this hour but before that, he was curious of something. "Jongin, can you tell me a bit about your Appa?" The boy was silent. "Ah I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking that. Can you show me your room?" He mentally panicked for asking that kind of question.

 

"You're not staying?"

 

Yifan was quite surprised by the boy's question. He would really love to but Junmyeon would freak out when the male woke up in the next morning only to find his boss was sleeping in his house. "You can sleep in Appa's room if you want..." Yifan swore his face was now flushed terribly _ _.__ He knew he had to go right now before he might actually  _accept_ Jongin's request.

 

"I-It's okay, Jongin. Let's go to your room. Don't forget to tell your Appa to take his medicine. It's in the first drawer."

 

Jongin pouted angrily which went unnoticed by Yifan. "You should call Appa and say that. Then only Appa will take it, _ _"__ Jongin mumbled under his breaths. Yifan carried the sleeping Jongdae in his arms and followed little Jongin to their room. The boys' room was located beside the kitchen and in front of the lounge. Yifan noticed the house was pretty small but it was convenient for three to four people.

 

The boys' room was not too small or not too big either. There were two separated beds with a nightstand at the middle. Yifan placed the sleeping Jongdae on his bed gently and brushed a few strands of his hair from his eyes. He then pulled up the blankets over the boy's small body and turned around when he felt a tug on his trouser. Jongin didn't know why but he wanted to feel how it felt to be carried by 'Mr Kris'.

 

The taller male smiled before carrying the little guy. Jongin almost lets out a gasp when he was being carried. 'Mr Kris' was so tall until Jongin could almost see the whole room in a glance. Yifan did the same what he did to Jongdae and ruffled the little guy's hair. Jongin hid his smile underneath the blanket in response. "Dad..." Yifan saw Jongdae looked up to him cutely with his eyelids half-opened.

 

Yifan immediately went beside him. "My plushie," Jongdae cutely mumbled. "Is it upstairs?" Yifan asked while patting the sleepy boy's hair fondly. "I think so..." Yifan chuckled. "He can't sleep without it," Jongin said from the other side of the bed. "I'll go get it," Yifan then headed to Junmyeon's room. He saw the plush beside the younger male and reached out his hand to take it.

 

When he did, he took a glance at the sleeping figure. Yifan studied Junmyeon's face and noticed how tired he looked even though the male was asleep but he still managed to look beautiful despite the high fever. Yifan suddenly remembered that he kissed on the petite male's cheek when Jongdae told him to do so. If a kiss on his cheek might lessen his fever, how about a kiss on his...

 

His heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on Junmyeon's pink lips.  **Don't even think about it. Just take the damn plush and walk away.**  His inner-self gave a warning. "But he's so beautiful..." He disobeyed his inner-self as he leaned down slowly while bringing his right hand up to caress those pale cheeks of the male. His skin felt so soft on his fingers. The unconscious male flinched in his sleep and Yifan didn't even notice that.

 

Yifan was too busy studying Junmyeon's beautiful features since he might not have this chance to see him this close again. Those thick eyelashes. Fine eyebrows. Rosy cheeks. Pink lips. Yifan slowly trailed his fingers on all of his prominent features and bravely brushed Junmyeon's lower lip. Yifan leaned down slowly and closely to him, the tips of their noses touched softly.

 

Realization hit Yifan and he knew he needed to stop. He leaned back and sighed. He looked at the green dino plush in his hand and sighed again. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Yifan changed the already dried towel on Junmyeon's forehead and replaced it with a damp one. He stared at the younger male's face again. He couldn't stop himself because Junmyeon looked so pure and alluring at the same time.

 

Yifan ruffled his hair in dilemma. He hesitated at first but then, he made his final decision. Yifan rested his right hand on the soft mattress and his other hand almost cupping the Junmyeon's sleeping face, leaning down slowly to him. Yifan never shivered so much before in his life. He tilted his head and slowly pressed his lips on the corner of Junmyeon's lips softly, staying like that for a few seconds.

 

Yifan pulled away with his eyes closed, praying that Junmyeon was still asleep. He opened his eyes and was relieved when he saw Junmyeon had his eyes closed. _ **I wonder how I'**_ ** _m going to see him again after this_** _,_  Yifan thought after reaching the boys' room. Yifan tucked the plush beside Jongdae and the little fellow smiled sleepily before reaching out both of his hands to the latter.

 

"What is it, little Jongdae?"

 

He asked while leaning down closer to the boy. "Can I get a kiss?" Yifan's face paled because did Jongdae saw him almost kissing his Appa? "Wh-What?" The sleepy boy raised his little right hand as he looked up to Yifan with much force. "Appa always kisses us here before he goes to sleep," Jongdae said while pointing at his forehead, eyes adorably droopy, "But now he's sick..." Yifan cooed, fear totally gone.

 

He ran a handful of the boy's hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. "Thank you, Da..." Yifan chuckled when Jongdae already fell asleep after the kiss. He smiled and turned around to look at Jongin. The little guy immediately yanked his blanket to cover his whole being. Yifan smiled before going to his side. "Hey." No response. "You want one too?" Jongin didn't answer.

 

But then, he saw the boy nodded under the blanket as an answer. Yifan pursed his lips as he carefully uncovered the blanket until Jongin's forehead and leaned down to leave a soft peck there. He patted Jongin's head fondly before headed to the door. "Sleep tight, boys. Sweet dreams." Yifan closed the main door and it automatically locked by itself. Jongin then fully uncovered himself from his blanket.

 

The boy smiled wholeheartedly after a very long time.

 


	7. Kim Brothers' Mission.

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes slowly only to shut them back because of the sudden brightness illuminating his sight. He forced himself to bring his body up into a sitting position and looked around his surroundings. _**I'm at home?**_ Junmyeon grabbed a handful of his hair as he tried to remember what happened yesterday. He clearly remembered that he was in the photocopy room and texted Luhan before lying on the couch.

 

Junmyeon widened his eyes. The last person he saw was Yifan. **_He couldn't have brought me here, right?_** He thought before getting off from his bed and noticed his clothing's,  _ **It can't be...**_ Just then, he felt a headache coming and clutched his hair before shutting his eyes close in pain. Jongdae's loud cheerful laugh caught his attention. Junmyeon dragged his feet to go downstairs.

 

He held onto the stair-rail tightly as a support and took his steps slowly as he felt weak. Junmyeon was really craving for any kind of soup right now but he sighed as he couldn't do it because of his current condition. He saw Jongin sitting on the couch while Jongdae was sitting on the floor, leaning against the front of the couch, the youngest drying his brother's wet hair with Jongdae's pink towel.

 

Both of the boys didn't notice their father's appearance. Not until Junmyeon hit his knee on the couch. Jongdae almost laughed seeing his father's bed-hair but not until he saw his father's pained expression. Both of the boys stood on their feet before going to Junmyeon's side. Jongin looked at his father's pale face and wanted to tell about 'Mr Kris' but he brushed it off when his father started to speak.

 

"What did I told you about drying your hair, boys?"

 

Jongin shot a look to his brother as in _'I told you'_ while Jongdae looked down in response. Jongdae remembered his father saying that they should dry their hair in the bathroom and never in the living room. He didn't know why either but he didn't want to think any of that right now as he was waiting for his father to scold him. It never came. Jongin nudged his elbow and he looked at him before looking up to his father's smiling face.

 

No matter how stubborn they were, Junmyeon didn't ever have the heart to scold or raise his voice at them. "Go to the bathroom, okay? I'll make food for you both," Junmyeon smiled weakly. "But Appa, you're sick," Jongdae stated worriedly, pouting. "No, I'm okay already~ Go dry your hair first, okay? You too, Jonginnie." Jongin nodded in response. Jongdae suddenly grinned, "Oh! Maybe yesterday's kiss from me and—"

 

Jongin clamped his palm over his elder brother's mouth and dragged him to the bathroom before Jongdae could say the rest of his sentence. Junmyeon raised one of his eyebrows at them and just chuckled at their backs' unknowingly. He sighed once he entered the kitchen. The boys didn't get to go to the kindergarten today because of him. He had to call the teacher, Miss Eunji, to tell the reasons.

 

He thought of what to cook today. Junmyeon sighed again when the refrigerator was empty. _**Great... No groceries at all.**_ Junmyeon then heard the doorbell rang twice and glanced at the clock in the living room before heading for it. It was ten-fifty. "Uh, hey." Junmyeon had to blink twice before slamming the door close almost quickly. He himself was surprised by his own fast reflex.

 

**_Is my fever that bad?_ **

 

He heard the doorbell rang again and he opened the door to see he wasn't imagining things. Junmyeon felt his face getting warm by each second and he realized it wasn't from the fever. The person in front of him, too, was staring at him without words. "S-Sorry," Junmyeon managed to mutter out as he slammed the door pretty hard at the person's face earlier. The person just simply smiled at him.

 

"Why are you— How did you— _***gasps***_ The papers! Oh my God. I didn't—"

 

"Calm down, Junmyeon. I told them to handle it."

 

Junmyeon tilted his head in confusion, "Them... ?" Yifan's smile was warm as ever, "By them means Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minho and Taemin." Junmyeon's confused face immediately turned into guiltiness and he stared at the ground, "I should be at work right now. I should be doing the papers. I should—" "Junmyeon _._ " He looked up to Yifan when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

 

"Yes... ?"

 

He forced out a smile to look polite. "I've applied an off for you today." Junmyeon blinked twice. "You're having a fever, right?" Junmyeon shook his head, lying. "Right. That explains why you fainted yesterday." Junmyeon's pale face turned pink before looking away from Yifan. What he thought was right earlier was right. Yifan indeed brought him home. "Can I come in? It's freezing outside." Yifan's bass voice echoed into his ears.

 

Junmyeon tried not to stammer any nonsense and decided to keep quiet as he lets his boss into his house. They stood at the entrance of the door as Yifan took off his shoes. The latter had to hold back a chuckle after seeing Junmyeon's bed-hair. Yifan also had to hold back his nervousness as Junmyeon was now awake and he probably was or wasn't unconscious what happened yesterday.

 

"I, uh, I bought ginseng soup and food for the boys. Just in case."

 

Junmyeon peered up to him in disbelief. He almost wanted to cry once he heard the word _'soup'_. His eyes went down and stared at the plastic bag that Yifan was holding onto. His mouth watered already at the sight. He then heard a chuckle and Junmyeon tried to hide his blushing face but he couldn't because there was nowhere to hide at that moment.

 

"You just woke up, didn't you?"

 

Yifan asked as they walked into the kitchen together. Junmyeon stared at his boss' broad back with his cheeks heating up before asking, "How did you know?" Yifan laughed softly as the male placed the bags on the kitchen island and turned around before answering, "Your hair." Junmyeon looked so confused a first before feeling his whole face burned from embarrassment.

 

Yifan laughed softly again after the younger male had finally realized that his hair was still messy. Junmyeon felt like sinking into a hole and never come out again. He had his bare face in front of his freaking boss and not only that, he was only in a freaking singlet which made his clumsy mode to be even worse. "I, um, I-I—" "Go freshen up first and I'll handle the food." Yifan cut him off like always.

 

"But—"

 

"No buts. Hurry or else the soup will get cold."

 

Junmyeon ran upstairs to save himself from creating anymore embarrassing scene. He stepped into the shower immediately. He really didn't want the soup to get cold. Yifan sighed in relief after Junmyeon had went upstairs. He almost squealed loudly when he saw Junmyeon's messy hair at the door earlier. _**I wonder if the boys are still sleeping.**_ Yifan was deep in his thoughts, thinking about the boys preparing the food. 

 

 

****A few minutes ago...** **

**** ****

****

_"What was that for?"_

_"Don't tell Appa yet."_

_"Tell what?"_

_"..."_

_"Jonggie?"_

_"..."_

_"Tell me, pleaseee..."_

_Jongin continued to ignore his elder brother's whines and threw Jongdae's pink towel to his face before drying his own hair. Jongdae even acted cute at Jongin but it was no use. He began to think by himself but he couldn't because... He had no idea. He started whining again. Jongin huffed in slight annoyance with the towel on his head. He began to open his mouth but closed them back when he heard a familiar voice._

_"Isn't that Mr Kris?"_

_"It's Dad. Not Mr Kris."_

_"But hyung, he's—"_

_"Nu-uh, when I say it's Dad, we call him Dad, okay?"_

_"..."_

_"Why? You don't like him?"_

_Jongin immediately looked Jongdae, "No! I mean," He stared at the bathroom floor, "I... I don't want Appa to be hurt again..." Jongdae finally understood. "Jonggie," Jongdae placed both of his palms on Jongin's shoulders. Jongin had never seen his brother's eyes so serious before. He couldn't remember the last time he was this serious. Maybe he never was serious before like this. His elder brother looked so different._

_"Appa is getting old, Jonggie. Well, he may not look old yet since he is still prettier than everyone out there but he needs someone that can take care of him and us too. I'm sure Dad can take of us both easily since we're are good boys. Appa can't do everything by himself and I think it is time for us to let him to date someone again, don't you think?"_

_"..."_

_"It's been like... Almost a year Appa had been alone without a proper boyfriend... You did realize how the way Appa sees Dad right? And how Dad sees Appa?"_

_"Yes... I realized that ever since the first time we met him that day..."_

_"So, what do you think?"_

_"..."_

_Jongin held back the sudden tears in his eyes. Somehow, Jongdae noticed it. He brought his younger brother into a hug and smiled when Jongin hugged him back, letting out choked sobs. "I just ***sniffles***  Don't want  ***sniffles***  The same thing repeat again...  ***sniffles***  I-I hate that guy ever since he left us without saying anything and I don't want to feel like that towards Mr Kris and-and—" Jongdae shushed him softly, "Shh... It won't. I'm sure Dad will take a good care of Appa and us."_

_Jongin sniffled, "You think so?" Jongdae pulled away from his crying brother and grinned widely, hands still on his brother's shoulders, "I know so." Jongin lets out a small smile, barely visible, "I hope so... Now get your hands off from me." Jongin swatted his brother's hands playfully. He earned a small whine. "I didn't even get a thanks..." Jongdae pouted before heading to the door. He almost shrieked loudly when Jongin hugged him from the back._

_"Jonggie, what are you—"_

_"Thanks, hyung... I believe in you... And Dad as well."_

_"Can you let go off me first? This isn't you at all and it scares me."_

_Jongin laughed inwardly by his brother's statement before giving his small right hand to him. Jongdae took his hand unknowingly. "Let's do a mission, hyung." Jongdae's eyes lit up at the familiar word, "Mission? What mission? Like in Running Man? Oh I love missions— Wait, what are we gonna do?" Jongin smiled (read: smirked) before leaning closer to his brother, motioning him to come closer, "Let's pair them up."_

 

 

 

 

 

  

Junmyeon was heading downstairs and stopped right by the kitchen's doorway as soon as he heard happy and cheerful chatters coming from there. He stood near the wall and tried to eavesdrop the conversation. " _ ***chuckles***_ Is it good?" That's Yifan's voice but who was he talking to? "Un! Itsch sho deliciousch." He heard Jongdae's muffled voice soon after that.

 

"At least eat with your mouth close, hyung."

 

That had to be Jongin, according to the flat tone. "That's right, Jongdae. Listen to your brother, okay?" Jongdae pouted and Yifan laughed softly before patting on his head. He noticed Junmyeon's presence near the kitchen and smiled mischievously as he thought of an idea. "Why your Appa is not here yet?" Junmyeon shivered a little after Yifan mentioned him. He anticipated the boys' answer.

 

Jongdae looked at the latter and wanted to talk but not until Yifan and Jongin gave a stern look at him at the same time, making him to munch and swallow the food in his mouth completely. Jongin burst out laughing at his elder brother's face. Yifan and Jongdae, as well as Junmyeon, were stunned hearing the youngest _,_ _laughing._ Junmyeon didn't hear Jongin's laughter like in ages.

 

He felt something warm spread to his chest. Junmyeon smiled to himself. Yifan pretended to act normal after seeing Jongin's happy face. It looked like the little guy didn't notice their stares on him and continued eating his meal. Jongdae coughed awkwardly and it caught the taller male's attention. "Maybe he went back to sleep, Dad." Junmyeon almost choked in his breaths.

 

_**Dad? What the—** _

 

Junmyeon walked towards to the kitchen but then, he hit his face on something hard and groaned inwardly before rubbing on his nose. He looked up to see his boss looking down at him with a worried expression on his handsome face. Junmyeon felt his cheeks heating up, still having his hand on his nose. Yifan pretended that he didn't acknowledge that the younger male was eavesdropping.

 

He forced himself to hold back a smile when he knew that Junmyeon heard Jongdae called him as 'Dad'. Yifan placed the back of his right hand onto Junmyeon's forehead, "Have your fever went down?" He received a curt nod in response. Yifan pursed his lips, Junmyeon was lying. "The temperature is still the same," He stated as a matter of a fact. "I'm okay," The younger male gently pushed his hand away.

 

"No, you're not."

 

Junmyeon looked at him with an annoyed face. Yifan had to hold back a laugh. Junmyeon walked past by him and looked at the boys who were enjoying their meals. Jongin sat at the end while Jongdae took his seat to his brother's right side. Yifan stood by the kitchen's doorway, wanting to hear their conversation. "Boys? Did you greet Yifan? Did you thank him?" Jongdae smiled at his father as he nodded excitedly, "Yesh, Appa. Dad bought our favorites."

 

"Um, Dae?"

 

"Un?"

 

"Why are you calling Yifan with that name? You know he's not your—"

 

Jongdae quickly swallowed the food in his mouth and cut his father off before he could say the rest of his sentence, "Because he has this fatherly feeling around him and I really like it, Appa. He's so nice! He also bought ice-cream! Both vanilla and chocolate! Can we eat it after breakfast, Appa? Pleaseee?" Junmyeon patted his hair affectionately and tried again to make him stop addressing his boss as _'_ _Dad'_ _ _.__

 

"Um, you can, Dae but you shouldn't call Yifan as—"

 

"Can I have more rice, Dad?"

 

Junmyeon immediately looked at Jongin but the little guy was looking at his back. He followed his gaze before moving away clumsily when he saw Yifan was standing right behind him. His boss grabbed onto his left arm and pushed him gently to his seat before getting the bowl of soup and placing in front of Junmyeon. Junmyeon closed his eyes and smelled the soup in delight.

 

He looked to his boss before smiling broadly at the latter, making Yifan's heart to skip a beat by the younger male's eye-smile. Yifan took Jongin's bowl and refilled it with rice before going back to the kitchen aisle. He smiled when he saw Junmyeon who was enjoying his soup. After Yifan placed the bowl in front of Jongin, he didn't want to disturb them so he decided to go to the living room.

 

He already had a light breakfast before coming to Junmyeon's house. The boys noticed this and as well as the younger male. The boys badly wanted Yifan to join them too but they continued eating as they want to watch their father's reaction. They almost dropped their chopsticks when their father grabbed onto one of Yifan's wrists. The taller male looked at Junmyeon in surprise.

 

"Yo-You should join us too..."

 

Junmyeon hated the way how his voice was so shaky. He couldn't just let his boss sit in the living room. He was a guest for God's sake. Junmyeon should serve him. Not Yifan. The boys looked to see Yifan's reaction and held back their giggles when they noticed the taller male's cheeks were turning into pink. Yifan didn't say anything when Junmyeon pulled him to his seat and took a plate and served the food for him.

 

He still didn't say anything when Junmyeon went back to his seat and continued eating his meal. Same goes to the boys. They kept looking at Yifan and Junmyeon in silence. Yifan felt something filled up in his chest. It had been ages since he had a breakfast like this with his own family and oh how much he missed it. Today, even though Junmyeon and the boys were mostly being quiet, Yifan felt like he was in a family again.

 

 ///

  

The boys motioned the adults to go to the living room as they volunteered to wash the plates. Jongdae was getting worried because his father looked like he was going to faint any moment and hoped that a little talk with his 'Dad' will make him to be okay. Jongin on the other hand kept glancing at his father, scared that the Mr Gia— No, scared that his 'Dad' would make a sudden move on his sick father.

 

He was okay with pairing them up but he needed some time to gain his trust from Yifan, even though the male bought his favorite vanilla ice-cream. Junmyeon sat on the couch with his eyes closed while having his back leaning against the soft cushion. Yifan sat on the other couch next to Junmyeon's right awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He noticed the younger male was hugging his body.

 

Yifan just wanted to keep him warm by holding him in his arms but he didn't want to scare off Junmyeon. The truth was Junmyeon was waiting for Yifan to do something. Anything. "Are you okay?" Junmyeon kept his eyes closed and nodded in response. He was feeling so cold and didn't Yifan realize that? Junmyeon hugged himself even tighter, the cold getting unbearable.

 

Yifan somehow felt stupid for asking that because he was pretty sure he could see Junmyeon shivering from the cold. Just when he wanted to say something, the boys came after washing the plates. He looked at them and they looked at him back. They looked at their father before looking at him back again, holding back their smiles when they noticed pink shades on the taller male's cheeks.

 

_**Why didn't he do anything to make Appa warm?** _

 

Jongdae thought in disappointment before sitting next to Yifan's right side while Jongin went beside his father. "Are you okay, Appa?" Junmyeon hummed while smiling weakly, "Can you help me, Jonginnie?" The little boy nodded twice as an answer. "Can you bring me my blanket? It's so cold..." Jongin hopped off from the couch in an instant and brought his short legs to go upstairs.

 

Jongdae was staring at Yifan. Said male looked at him when he felt someone's eyes on him. Jongdae pouted in disappointment at him before whining, "Why didn't you hug Appa? You knew he was feeling cold..." Junmyeon almost choked on his breaths again after hearing that but he pretended that he didn't hear it. Yifan on the other hand felt his whole face burnt from embarrassment.

 

_**Th-This kid...** _

 

Yifan looked away from the little boy and his eyes landed on Junmyeon who had his knees up to his chest even closer,  _ **I should've done that earlier...**_ "What's taking Jongin so long? I'm gonna go upstairs, Dad. Take care of Appa for a while." Junmyeon almost groaned in annoyance because he actually knew the boys were purposely leaving them both alone, not that he hated anyway but he really needed some warmth right now.

 

Yifan noticed the shorter male was shifting a bit from where he was sitting. Yifan really didn't know what to do. He'd never been so clueless before. Just when he wanted to sit beside Junmyeon, the shorter male hid his face in his hands before— "Achii!" Junmyeon sneezed. "You're getting worse," Yifan stated worriedly. "I'm fine, Yifan... It's just a cold." There was an awkward silence for a second.

 

Yifan was the one who broke it first, "Junmyeon, uh... I hope you're okay with them calling me by that name..." Junmyeon finally opened his eyes to look at the latter. He saw how worried Yifan's expression was. Junmyeon had to bury his face in his arms to hide his blushing face. The boys calling him Dad was... Somehow, Junmyeon was fine with it. To be honest, the name suited Yifan.

 

The boys were a tough one when it came to strangers except for their neighbor but with Yifan, they accepted him easily. They even called him 'Dad' which surprised him the most.  _ **As long he's fine with it**_ , Junmyeon thought. "If they like it then I don't mind..." Junmyeon mumbled. Yifan smiled. The latter heard hushed whispers from the stairs. The boys' toes could be seen from here when he tipped his head up.

 

"Jongin? Jongdae?"

 

"Co-Coming!"

 

Jongdae answered and the fake footsteps coming down from the stairs were heard after Yifan called out for them. Junmyeon made a mental note to pinch the boys' ears for being purposely late after he had recovered. Yifan smiled seeing the boys who were putting the blanket on Junmyeon. Said male's face was now at ease. Yifan sighed in relief, feeling at ease too. He looked to his left side when he felt a tug on his trousers. It was Jongdae.

 

_**When did he get here?** _

 

"Can we have ice-cream, Dad? Pleaseee please pretty pleaseee... ?"

 

Yifan looked over to Junmyeon. Said male nodded sleepily in response. Junmyeon just needed to rest more and after that, he would be good as new. That's what Junmyeon thought before drifting off to a deep sleep. The boys went to the kitchen when Yifan told them so. They peeked at the adults from the kitchen. They saw Yifan leaning down slowly to their sleeping father.

 

Yifan left a soft kiss on the top of their father's head.

 

Jongdae almost squealed. Thankfully, Jongin was there to calm him down even though he himself couldn't believe on what he saw.  _ **If only Appa wasn't asleep**_ ,Jongin thought before pulling Jongdae into the kitchen when their 'Dad' was heading towards them. Yifan looked at the boys as they were smiling nonstop at him.  ** _They really love ice-cream so much huh... I should buy more next time_ ,**Yifan thought, not knowing the real thing behind the boys' smiles.

 


	8. Sleepover Party.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Suho?”_

 

“Um, he’s sleeping...”

 

_“Oh! Are you his boyfriend? How dare Suho didn't tell me about you?”_

 

“W-Wh-What— No— Luhan, this is Kr—”

 

_“How is his fever? I hope he’s okay... Sehun and I miss him. Look, I gotta go. Take good care of him, okay? Send my regards to him! Bye!”_

 

Yifan didn’t even manage to say anything else as the line went dead.  _ ** **Luhan must’ve been busy… He didn’t even recognize my voice.****_ He then took a look at Junmyeon was moving slightly in his sleep. Junmyeon woke up when he felt a light weight on his lap. It was Jongin. He covered his mouth as he lets out a tired yawn, not realizing Yifan was looking at him adoringly.

 

He then looked over to Yifan. The taller male stared back at him, feeling flustered by the hazy stare from Junmyeon. “Can you hold him for a while? I think I need a shower…” Yifan gradually took the sleeping Jongin to his hold. Junmyeon looked fresher after shower. Yifan handed over the sleeping boy to Junmyeon after he came back. Jongin fisted onto his father’s shirt tightly and lets out soft snores after that.

 

Junmyeon looked at the boy lovingly while Yifan felt his heart warm at the sight. He then thought about something he wanted to talk about to Junmyeon. He looked over at Jongdae who was sitting on the carpet, eyed too focused on the television screen where a cute penguin character was playing with his friends. “I need to tell you something, Junmyeon.” Said male looked at Yifan, startled at the sudden voice.

 

Junmyeon tried to hide the nervousness on his face after noticing the serious look of his boss. “Yes... ?” He hugged Jongin tighter when the boy started to whine in his sleep. “Can you quit your night job?” Yifan went straight to the topic. He didn’t want to make suspense. The younger male stared at him blankly for a moment as his words were slowly processing into his mind.

 

“But—”

 

“You can’t focus on both work at the same time, Junmyeon. As a boss, I’m worried for your health. You’ll get stress and it will get more severe if you continue doing this. It'll also affect your work performance.”

 

_****‘As a boss.’** ** _

 

Junmyeon looked down at the sleeping Jongin as the sentence kept repeating in his head. Jongin had asked him to quit his job once. Of course Junmyeon couldn’t. He had to say no or else they would have financial issues. Junmyeon didn’t tell the reason to the boy. Jongin cried upon hearing his answer and Junmyeon panicked before pulling Jongin into his arms but the crying boy gave him small punches on his chest.

 

The boy then said something which Junmyeon he didn’t ever want to hear in his life, especially from the youngest.  _“I hate you!”_ But that was three months ago. Junmyeon hushed him to sleep and carried him to his bed after that. The next morning, Jongin immediately ran to search for his father and when he did, he saw his Appa was preparing breakfast. He hugged his father’s legs from the back (since he was short or else he would've hugged his Appa's waist).

 

Jongin apologized for what he said yesterday and cried again. The boy wondered how could his Appa still could be calm and be smiling at him like nothing happened when the elder male patted on his hair, saying it was alright. Ever since that day, Jongin didn’t talk about his job, not even once. “Junmyeon?” Said male snapped out from the bittersweet memory and looked at Yifan.

 

“Besides, I think the boys would be happy too.”

 

Yifan continued when he hadn’t received any replies from Junmyeon. What he said was right though because Yifan couldn’t stand seeing Junmyeon maintaining both of his jobs at the same time. He could see the boys were yearning for their Appa’s full attention. Yifan was also truly worried about Junmyeon’s health. He wondered when the last time Junmyeon had gotten sick like this.

 

“I’ll think about, Yifan. Thank you for your concern.”

 

Junmyeon gave him a troubled smile. Yifan could sense that. He looked at his wristwatch and it was almost ten. He stood up from the couch. Junmyeon knew he was going to back. He secretly wished Yifan could stayed a bit longer because being with Yifan seemed to be comfortable. He also never had a good company when he was sick before. He stood up, carrying the sleeping Jongin with him.

 

He then patted on Jongdae's head who was clinging beside Yifan’s right leg, abandoning his favorite cartoon. “Dae, can you help me to open the door and stay with Yifan while I put Jongin to bed?” Jongdae did as he was told. He waited for his father at the door. Yifan finished putting on his shoes and looked down when he felt a tug on his trousers. “I need to tell you something, Dad.” The little boy motioned Yifan to come closer.

 

Yifan crouched down to his level. The boy leaned upwards and pecked on Yifan’s right cheek and at the same time, Junmyeon came out from the boys’ room and saw the scene. Yifan blinked a few times before looking at the little fellow who was grinning at him now. “Thank you for taking care of Appa and us, Dad. Please come again next time!” Jongdae leaned upwards to leave another peck on Yifan’s other cheek this time.

 

The little guy then ran towards his room, passing by the silent Junmyeon. Yifan immediately stood up on his feet by the younger male’s appearance and cleared his throat awkwardly. Junmyeon followed him to his car and kept being silent, not knowing what to say. Yifan was gathering up his courage to bid him goodbye. “So… I should get going.” Junmyeon nodded before mumbling, “Yeah.”

 

“I hope your fever is okay now. Don’t come tomorrow if it’s still the same, okay?”

 

Yifan patted on Junmyeon’s head. The male kept looking down ever since he stepped outside the house. He could see Junmyeon’s were turning pastel pink. Yifan held back a chuckle seeing how adorable he was. “Be careful, there are lots of cars in this hour...” Junmyeon ignored his shaky voice but he was really worried about his boss going home in this late hour. Yifan smiled upon his caring gesture.

 

He nodded before telling Junmyeon to go inside. The younger male gave a shy wave from the door. Yifan smiled again before driving away from the house once Junmyeon had gone inside. He also hoped that Junmyeon would make the right decision to stop working at night. He didn’t want him to be sick again. He smiled suddenly at the image of Junmyeon’s blushing face in his head.

 

Junmyeon woke up on the next day feeling better than ever. He sent the boys to the kindergarten a few minutes earlier because he had to meet Miss Eunji. He totally forgotten to call the teacher yesterday because of his boss’s sudden appearance at his house. He explained everything, minus Yifan’s appearance, briefly to Miss Eunji and the pretty teacher nodded understandingly.

 

Jongdae and Jongin hugged their father tightly before seeing him driving off to his work. Once Junmyeon stepped in the building, he heard a female voice called out his name. He turned around to see Taeyeon who was smiling beautifully at him. “Oh hello,” He bowed as well as Taeyeon. “How are feeling? Is your fever okay?” Junmyeon's brows widened a little.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

The lady quickly avoid meeting eyes with his, “Well, I saw Mr Wu carrying you into his car yesterday…” Junmyeon’s cheeks burned up automatically. “I-I didn’t mean to be rude, Mr Kim. I followed him since he didn’t punched out his card and I thought he was kidnapping you,” Taeyeon lets out an awkward laugh. “Ah it's nothing— But how did you know I was having a fever?” Junmyeon questioned, curious.

 

“Mr Wu made a call to the receptionist and it turned out to be me who took the call. He said that he went to a clinic for a check-up and then said he had forgotten to punch out. So that’s what I thought since he carried you into his car.”

 

“Is that so…”

 

“He must’ve been really worried of you until he had forgotten to punch out his card, hm?”

 

Junmyeon became flustered by her statement and tried to maintain his posture, “I—” “Have a nice day, Mr Kim,” Taeyeon smiled at the flustered male and held back her giggles after Junmyeon was out from her sight. A few days had passed and everyone noticed that Junmyeon had changed, in a good way of course. He was livelier. He was even smiling a lot too. Even Yifan noticed it.

 

He felt happy because Junmyeon actually took his advice. They went together to the club a few days ago to talk to Luhan about his resignation. Sehun kept glaring at Yifan until they walk out from the place. He had also secretly raised Junmyeon’s pay up because Junmyeon’s work performance was really good now. Yifan didn’t notice that his admiration for Junmyeon had turned into something else.

 

Something special. 

 

“Are you seeing someone, hyung?”

 

Junmyeon was typing on a report when Chanyeol, another person who he assumed as a younger brother, asked him the question all of a sudden. “What made you to ask me that?” He asked, trying to hide his nervousness. “Just curious~ You seem to be happy nowadays~” Junmyeon tried hard to hold back the cheeky smile of his and blushed instead. Baekhyun noticed this but he kept silent.

 

He knew what was going on but he assumed that Junmyeon and Yifan aren’t together. Yet. There’s only one reason behind Junmyeon’s bright smile. Yifan would sometimes come to his house after work. And sometimes, Junmyeon would call him to come over for dinner because he wanted Yifan's company so much even though he had met him in the office every day.

 

Junmyeon would cover that up, saying that the boys wanted to see him so much and play with him. Junmyeon didn’t lie about that because the boys really liked Yifan though. They would pester their father in the weekends, whining and begging that they want to spend more time with Yifan. So the boys made an agreement with their own father. The boys stated that their ‘Dad’ should at least come every Saturday or Sunday to spend time with them (and Junmyeon too) _._

 

+++

 

It was an early Saturday morning. Sunlight filled into Junmyeon’s room through the gaps of curtain. He groggily covered his face by lifting up the comforters. Just then, he felt the bed sunk. The next thing he knew, the comforters was being lifted off from his face. Junmyeon was greeted by two smiling boys who had surprisingly taken their bath without Junmyeon telling them.

 

Jongin was on his right side while Jongdae was on his left and they snuggled against their father’s sides, liking his warmth than the heater in their room. Junmyeon who still had his eyes closed brought them closer and patted on their backs softly.  _ ** **This must be something****_ , Junmyeon thought mentally. “Appa…” Jongdae started the conversation first. Junmyeon hummed shortly.

 

“We have something to tell you but we’re scared if you don’t give the permission…”

 

Jongin said in a low tone, ready to be disappointed by his father’s disapproval. “Tell me~” Jongdae cleared his throat before he talked, “We don’t have to go outside today.” Junmyeon was slightly curious, “And why is that?” Jongdae then continued, voice hesitant, “Well… We’re planning to do a sleepover party…” Junmyeon hummed questioningly. “We already invited Minseok and Kyungsoo…” Jongin then took over, “We want Dad to be in too. Is that okay?”

 

Both of the boys looked up to their father from their current position. They swallowed thickly when their Appa was being quiet. Junmyeon finally opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling above. Well, he couldn’t say yes to everything. When he felt his sides being rubbed by both of the boys’ faces and hearing Jongdae’s small whines saying  _‘Please please please’_ , it made him to think twice.

 

He then got up and sat in a sitting position. He silently looked at the boys who were looking at him with pleading eyes. Junmyeon smiled before ruffling both of their hair, “I’ll think about it first, okay?” Junmyeon gathered up his courage to call Yifan and talk about this sleepover party after having breakfast. The boys were too busy watching their favorite cartoon so he sneaked to the kitchen to call his boss.

 

After a few rings, he gulped when Yifan’s voice also sounded deep on the line.  _“Hello?”_  Junmyeon forgotten to talk.  _“Yes? What is it, Junmyeon?”_  Flustered, Junmyeon asked the male straight to the question, “Um, well, are you free today until tomorrow morning?” Junmyeon hoped Yifan was free or else the boys would be really upset if he didn’t join their sleepover party and Junmyeon could already imagine their sad faces―

 

_“I’m not sure but I’ll check my schedule and text you in a while. Why? Is something wrong?”_

 

“No, it’s… The boys invited you to a sleepover party. Two of their friends are coming over too so if I’m wondering if you, um… Wouldyouliketojoinus?”

 

Yifan almost chortled by Junmyeon’s slurred words but he didn’t because he didn’t want to embarrass him,  _“Sure, why not?”_ Junmyeon could almost swear that Yifan was smiling right now. “Really?” He asked out excitement, already imagining the boys’ happy faces.  _“Yup, really. So they’re six of us, right?_ Junmyeon’s brain was suddenly working slowly by Yifan’s question, “Eh?”

 

_“You plus the boys and their two friends and me. Six of us, right?”_

 

“Oh. Yes. Why?”

 

_“I’ll be at your house in an hour. I’ve checked my schedule already and I don’t have any meetings until tomorrow.”_

 

“But why—”

 

_“Because you can’t prepare everything by yourself, Junmyeon.”_

 

“No, it’s oka—”

 

_“I’m buying some snacks for the boys and oh please don’t tell them I’m coming.”_

 

Junmyeon smiled widely by Yifan’s fatherly gesture, “Alright. Be careful on the way home.” He totally panicked when he said  _‘home’_ instead of _‘here’_ but he didn’t say anything and grinned to himself when Yifan replied with an affirmative hum. “Someone is at the door, Appa!” Jongdae informed out loud from the lounge after exactly an hour. Junmyeon motioned him to get the door from the kitchen.

 

He was preparing food for tonight. Little Jongdae ran off to the door. He gasped when he saw the unexpected guest. “Dad!!!” He shouted happily. “Hey, little buddy!” Yifan put down the plastic bags to the side and carried the joyful Jongdae into his arms before spinning him around. Yifan then hugged him tight. “Why didn’t you tell us that you were coming?” Yifan pecked on his temple before smiling, “I wanted to surprise you both.”

 

He then looked down when he felt a tug on his pants to see Jongin having his head up to look at him. “So are you joining us?” Yifan smiled again before putting down Jongdae and crouched down to their level before patting on both of their heads, “Why would I be here in the first place?” Jongin gasped in happiness while Jongdae hugged him tight by his neck, squealing out loud in happiness.

 

Junmyeon then came into the scene with his purple apron on and Yifan almost fainted. The boys went to the kitchen and talked about the desserts they were going to have today and so on. The younger male smiled angelically at him and Yifan almost fainted again. He stood up clumsily when Junmyeon passed by him and took the plastic bags before going inside but then, Yifan grabbed onto his right wrist.

 

Junmyeon stumbled towards Yifan when he felt the male pulled him close. Junmyeon felt his cheeks heating up a little by the sudden touch and looked up to the taller male with a confused look. “Uh, th-that bag is kind of heavy. Let me carry it.” Junmyeon looked down at the bag he was holding and looked back Yifan, “Oh. Here you go.” Junmyeon handed him the plastic bag and went back inside hurriedly.

 

Yifan ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his hand which he grabbed Junmyeon’s wrist just now.  _ ** **His skin is so soft****_ , Yifan thought mentally. “Come on, Dad! We’re waiting for you! Hurry!” Jongdae’s bright voice brought him back to reality. Yifan hoped that he wouldn’t do any more spontaneous actions after this because he almost freaking kissed Junmyeon just now.

 

“Appa! Minseok and Kyungsoo are here!”

 

Junmyeon wiped his hands with a clean washcloth and took off his apron before rushing to meet Minseok’s and Kyungsoo’s maid. The two little guests bowed at Junmyeon. The elder male smiled before bringing them to the kitchen. Yifan served ice-cream for the four little boys. The two little guests bowed while saying a polite  _'Thank you'_  to the taller male unknowingly. This was their first time seeing Yifan.

 

They stayed silent for now. They could ask Jongdae and Jongin later about him. Yifan began to prepare a jug full of orange juice while Junmyeon began to separate the snacks where his boss bought into different containers. “Can I help you, Appa? They want to help too.” Junmyeon turned over to see Jongin and the three boys looking up at him with pleading eyes.

 

He squealed at them inwardly, “Sure~ But clear the ice-cream cups that you ate first. Can you do that, boys?” The boys smiled widely. “Okay!!!” They cheered out loud. The boys lend help when the adults were out of hands. Jongdae was glad that he got to help his father because the work in the kitchen and the food had been finished early than he had expected.

 

Jongdae and the others went to the living room when his Appa told them that he and Yifan would clean the kitchen. Junmyeon didn’t notice the teasing stare of the little guy before he went off to the lounge with the others. “I almost thought Christmas was tomorrow.” Yifan said when he saw Junmyeon putting the baked chocolate cookies into the airtight containers.

 

Junmyeon laughed softly before mumbling a soft, “Yeah.” Yifan scanned the tasty-looking baked goods. His hands were itching to take one. “Can I have a taste?” He shyly asked. Junmyeon only gave him one chocolate chip cookie. He eagerly munched on it and just like he expected, it tasted so freaking delicious. “This is really good. Can I have another?” Junmyeon gave him a soft glare.

 

“Pleaseee… ?”

 

Yifan looked at him with pleading eyes. Junmyeon felt his face heating up seeing his boss acting  _cute._  Junmyeon gave him a few more than he intended. “I-I’ll be at upstairs for a while.” Yifan took the cookies happily and then looked at the younger male’s back worriedly as he munched on them greedily.  _ ** **Did I do something wrong?****_ Junmyeon closed the door to his room and leaned his back against it, face still hot,  _ ** **I shouldn't have let Jongdae teach him how to act cute.****_

 

It was finally night. Jongdae had picked a horror movie to watch it with his friends. The boy was extremely happy when he found out that the adults were joining too. Minseok and Jongdae were on their bellies on the carpet, close enough to the television, munching on the chocolate cookies which Junmyeon had baked for them while Jongin hid behind Kyungsoo’s small body, not ready for a scary scene to pop out.

 

They were also sitting on the carpet too, in front of the adults. Yifan and Junmyeon were seated on the couch for three. Yifan wasn’t a big fan of horror movies but he enjoyed it by spending most of his time by glancing at Junmyeon secretly, the bright light from the television flashed on the younger male's pale face. He had to hold back his laughter when he heard Junmyeon letting out small shrieks and surprised squeaks whenever a scary scene popped out from the screen.

 

Yifan was already feeling sleepy when the plot of the story had just started but he couldn’t sleep just like that. He was a guest and he needed to help Junmyeon to put the boys to sleep first so he tried hard to stay awake because he wanted to see Junmyeon's reactions who was too engrossed in the movie. He leaned his back on the soft cushion of the sofa with his head going back and forth multiple times, not wanting to sleep. Just not yet.

 

Eventually, he fell asleep.

 

Junmyeon didn’t even realize that not until he took a glance at Yifan to see his head was tilting to his side. “Yi—” The male’s head plopped on his right shoulder. Junmyeon went completely blank. He didn’t know what to do but what he knew was the fact that his cheeks were warming up. He chose not to care. Junmyeon looked at the boys immediately, hoping they won’t turn around until the movie ended.

 

He breathed heavily before starting to move away but that only made the sleeping male to come closer. Junmyeon fanned himself with his hand as he felt his face getting hotter and hotter by each second. He tried again and stopped when he heard the latter mumbled in his sleep. “Stop…” Junmyeon looked at him slowly. Just by looking at his handsome face this close made his heart to race terribly.

 

Without him noticing, Junmyeon slowly brought his left hand up to Yifan’s face. Junmyeon was lost in his thoughts, his fingers now caressing Yifan’s soft locks, not knowing a pair of eyes were witnessing the scene before going back to the movie. Yifan was a total stranger to Junmyeon on the first time they met. He still didn’t know Yifan’s background and he couldn’t believe that this stranger had made many changes in his life.

 

Junmyeon kept denying that he liked his boss, well, maybe more than that but it would be dangerous to fall in love again if you ask him why. Junmyeon still haven’t told Yifan that he wasn’t straight and had a (ex) husband. He was waiting to tell him on the right time but it never came so he just let it flow away. He didn’t want to make the current relationship he have right now to be awkward.

 

He liked it this way, but sometimes the stupid butterflies in his stomach didn’t help him at all.

 

“Appa, the movie had finish—”

 

Jongdae almost screamed on what he saw. “What’s wrong?” Little Minseok asked. Jongdae whispered loudly enough so that the three of them could hear him, “See that? They look so cuddly!” Yifan’s head was still laying on Junmyeon’s right shoulder while the right side of Junmyeon’s head was on top of Yifan’s head. They were really sitting pretty close to each other, close enough to share the warmth of their bodies.

 

Junmyeon had his knees up to his chest before but now it was tilting against Yifan’s thighs. It looked like Yifan’s head would fall onto Junmyeon’s side in the next few minutes. Kyungsoo looked at the adults and then looked back at Jongdae. “Don’t they always do that since they’re a couple?” He questioned. “They’re not together,” Jongin went closer to the adults to check they were really asleep or not.

 

“Really?!”

 

Minseok almost shouted. They all panicked when they saw Yifan shifted a little. “Let’s pretend to be asleep! Hurry!” Jongdae whispered out loud. All of them immediately went on their bellies on the soft carpet, holding back their groans because it seemed like they landed too hard on it. Kyungsoo used Jongin’s arm as a pillow, facing each other while Jongdae and Minseok let out snoring sounds so that Yifan won’t be suspicious of them.

 

Yifan woke up instantly when he felt his head was like about to fall. He thanked the Gods that he woke up or else his head would be on Junmyeon’s lap right now.  _ ** **That would be embarrassing****_ , Yifan thought mentally. His sight was still blurry and waited to ease the blurriness. That’s when he felt a light weight on his left thigh. He looked down and gasped on what he saw. Junmyeon’s head was on his lap. The younger male was in a deep sleep.

 

Yifan immediately scanned the living room to see anyone watching him or not. He saw the boys were asleep. He sighed heavily before patting on Junmyeon’s shoulder to wake him up, “Junmyeon…  _ ** ***pat pat*****_  Junmyeon, wake up.” It was no use. Junmyeon was dead asleep. Carefully, he lifted the sleeping male by his shoulders and positioned him to sit but then, Junmyeon hit the back of his head on the soft cushion of the couch.

 

That’s when the male woke up, rubbing his right eye cutely like a child. Junmyeon couldn't recall when he fell asleep but he didn’t care. He was sure that he had a very nice nap. “Hey, you’re awake.” Junmyeon looked at his right side to see the handsome male giving him a charming smile which Junmyeon could’ve fainted right there. “The boys are asleep already. They’re not going to sleep on the carpet, right?” Yifan groggily asked.

 

Junmyeon stood up and looked at the sleeping boys (who were pretending to be asleep). He smiled widely seeing how small and how cute they were. He didn’t have the heart to wake them up so he began carrying them one by one and placed them on the couch while Yifan carried the mattress from the boys’ room and placed it in the living room after moving the coffee table.

 

Jongin was asleep for real and he snuggled against Kyungsoo’s chest, thinking it was his brown bear plush and Kyungsoo smiled shyly before drifting off to his dreamland. Jongdae was snoring for real and Minseok lifted up the blankets over his head before groaning slightly. Junmyeon lets out a chuckle when he saw that. He then covered Jongdae’s little body with his pink blanket.

 

Yifan came into the lounge with another mattress and huffed when he placed it beside the sleeping boys. “I’ll sleep on the floor,” Junmyeon volunteered before the other male could say anything. “You’re not sleeping in your room?” Yifan asked as he saw Junmyeon who was already in his cute (for Yifan) pyjamas. “Sleepover supposed to be sleeping together, right?” Junmyeon wondered why Yifan was being silent.

 

He looked up to see Yifan staring at him, surprised. Then it hit him. “No! I-I didn’t meant it th-that way! I-I’m so sorry!” Yifan covered his own mouth before he could burst into laughter and went to Junmyeon to make him to stop apologizing for nonstop. He patted Junmyeon’s head and the short male looked up to him with his pink face. Yifan held back the urge to squish Junmyeon’s pink cheeks.

 

“It’s okay, Junmyeon. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

“No. You’re a guest.”

 

“ ** ** _*sighs*_****  Okay, okay.”

 

“Wait, I’ll bring extra blankets for you.”

 

Yifan flopped on the couch and sighed in relief as he felt comfortable. None of his couch(s) in his mansion were good like this. They were always hard like a rock but this one was perfect. He would rather sleep on this couch than on his bed. Yifan jolted in surprise when he felt something on him. He saw Junmyeon who was covering him with the extra blankets. “I thought you were asleep... Sorry,” Junmyeon blushed.

 

“It's okay,” Yifan smiled when he noticed the flush on the younger male's cheeks. Junmyeon’s mattress was just beside the sofa where Yifan was lying on. Junmyeon covered himself with his blanket which he brought it from his room. He was already half-asleep by then, lifting up the blanket to his face even more and snuggling with it. Yifan stared adoringly at the small figure. He was so lucky to witness this side of Junmyeon.

 

“Good night, Junmyeon.”

 

“Mm… Night... Yifan...”  

  

+++

 

Junmyeon was the earliest to rise on the next morning. He was making pancakes where Jongin had suggested yesterday. A soft smile etched on his lips as he remembered how cute his two little guests were asking about Yifan to his sons. He won’t forget the way how the two boys craned their necks to look up at Yifan. He then suddenly remembered the day Yifan took him to the club where he previously worked.

   

_Sehun was extremely shocked and upset at the same time when he heard Junmyeon was going to quit. Junmyeon didn’t realize that Sehun was glaring at his brother since Junmyeon was busy talking to Luhan about his sudden retirement. Luhan and Junmyeon shared a hug after they were done. The doe-eyed male asked him to come and visit him when he was free. Junmyeon gave him a big nod with a soft smile._

  

_Sehun then suddenly hugged Junmyeon a bit tight out of nowhere until he was off from his feet. He didn’t notice that Yifan had cleared his throat awkwardly, signaling Sehun to put him down. “You would visit us, right, hyung?” Sehun had both of his hands on Junmyeon’s hips, pouting sadly with teary eyes. The male looked at him with much cuteness (Sehun knew his weakness)._

  

_Junmyeon squealed and immediately squished Sehun’s cheeks in response, not noticing that Yifan had rolled his eyes by his younger brother’s doings. Luhan then excused himself and told him to come again sometimes. Then, Sehun attracted his attention again. Junmyeon assumed that Sehun was his own younger brother. He really couldn’t handle Sehun's cuteness whenever he acted cute._

   

No wonder Yifan looked cute too when he acted cute for cookies yesterday. “You’re awake already?” Junmyeon almost dropped his spatula at the sudden deep voice. “God,” He turned around to see Yifan with his hair sticking at different angles and he looked so (read: hot) good looking, “Yes.” Junmyeon turned back his focus to the pancakes. He didn’t want them to get burned.

  

“Did I surprise you?”

  

“No. Oh and um, th-the pancakes are almost done.”

  

“Should I wake the boys?”

  

“Oh please do. You can take a shower at the bathroom upstairs and change in my room. Let the boys use the bathroom here. Is that okay?”

  

“Sure. I’ll see you in a bit.”

  

After breakfast, the six of them sat in a circle at the living room. Minseok was sitting beside Junmyeon’s left while Kyungsoo on Junmyeon’s right side. Jongin took his spot beside Kyungsoo’s right while Yifan sat facing to the petite male with Jongdae on his left side. Junmyeon wanted to know more about Minseok’s and Kyungsoo’s daily life. The two of them became flustered when Junmyeon said they were cute.

  

“We’re not cute, Jongdae’s Appa, but we’re handsome!”

  

Minseok exclaimed (cutely). Jongdae cracked up into fits of laughter. Minseok felt his cheeks heating up. At the kindergarten, Jongdae would always tease him that he looked cute while poking his chubby cheeks. He looked down in embarrassment and stayed silent, wanting to pinch Jongdae’s ears but he couldn’t because Junmyeon was there.

  

In the kindergarten, Minseok would be chasing after Jongdae just because he called him _cute_. “That’s enough, Dae. You can call me hyung if you want, Minseok. You too, Kyungsoo.” Both of them grinned widely at the elder male. Junmyeon motioned Kyungsoo to sit closer to him since he was being rather quiet ever since this morning. He patted the boy’s hair and asked his permission to talk about his past.

  

That’s when Minseok scooted closer to Junmyeon before leaning his head on the elder male's left lap. _****Poor kiddos****_ , Junmyeon thought mentally. Both Kyungsoo and Minseok were an orphan. Their families owned big companies in this country. The boys were being taken care by their maids. Minseok's parents died in a plane crash during a business trip while Kyungsoo's parents died in a car accident.

  

One thing that Junmyeon adored them was even though they were really rich, Minseok and Kyungsoo have very good etiquette. Their parents were rich and they live in a big house and get all they want but Junmyeon felt sorry for them as they didn’t get any love from their parents. He wanted to raise them both as his own sons but he didn’t have any authority to do that. Besides, his own sons would get jealous.

  

Yifan stared at Junmyeon absentmindedly with a fond gaze,  _ ** **He really loves kids****_. He smiled when he saw Minseok’s eyelids beginning to drop because of Junmyeon’s soft pats on his head. Kyungsoo cried a little when he told Junmyeon about his deceased parents. Junmyeon immediately hugged the little boy by his waist with his free hand but then, Kyungsoo cried harder.

  

Jongin sat closer to Kyungsoo and patted on his back softly to comfort him. Yifan felt his chest tightening at the amount of attention the kids were getting equally by Junmyeon. Yifan saw how caring and lovable Junmyeon was. He was feeling madly in love— “Ahem.” Yifan immediately looked to his left side to see Jongdae eyeing him with a teasing stare.

  

“What’s wrong, Dad?”

  

Jongdae asked with a slight grin, a cat-like smile on his lips. Yifan shook his head, smiling it off despite feeling flustered on getting caught staring at the boy’s Appa. “Really?” Yifan nodded and looked back at Junmyeon. “Are you jealous?” Yifan looked at the little guy again, totally flustered this time. “Wh-What? No. Why should I?” He pinched on Jongdae’s nose playfully.

  

Yifan’s smile turned out to be a forced one. “Hm~ Just asking~” Yifan sighed in relief when the little boy didn’t go too far with his teasing’s. “Appa, can we have ice-cream?” Jongdae whined. “Oh!” Junmyeon looked down at Kyungsoo, “You want some, Kyungsoo?” Said little boy nodded weakly in response. Junmyeon wiped away the dried tears on Kyungsoo’s cheeks with tender.

  

“Minseok, you want ice-cream before you go home?”

  

Minseok mumbled a sleepy yes. “Wake up, then~” Minseok rubbed his eyes from the little nap and followed Junmyeon to the kitchen with the three other boys. Yifan insisted to be at the living room, guarding the door. He began to think about Junmyeon’s life. Junmyeon’s personal life. He noticed there were lots of picture frames hanging on the walls, but there were no pictures of a complete family. There were only three of them.

  

_****What happened to his spouse?** ** _

 

Minseok and Kyungsoo bowed politely to Yifan before bringing their short legs to Junmyeon. They hugged Junmyeon’s legs tightly. Yifan admitted that it was hard to watch the two boys going back to their home because the truth was shown clearly in their silent actions. They wanted to stay a little longer with Junmyeon. He honestly almost teared up at the sight.

  

Minseok motioned Junmyeon to come closer. Junmyeon lend his ear to the little guy. “You look good together with Yifan hyung.” Minseok pulled away and grinned after noticing the elder male’s flushed cheeks. He hopped on his white majestic van while Kyungsoo hopped on his black expensive looking car. _****Their parents must be really rich****_ , Yifan thought mentally.

  

After they were out of sight, Yifan took a glance on his wristwatch. It was quarter past four. He figured it was his time to go back now. Junmyeon stared blankly at Yifan who was packing his belongings. Jongdae and Jongin asked their father to let their ‘Dad’ to stay a little longer but they didn’t get any response. The boys knew something was wrong with their Appa.

  

Without saying anything else, they quietly went to their room, not wanting to make their father to become moody. Junmyeon became completely silent. He didn’t know why either. Somehow seeing Yifan packing his stuff reminded of his ex. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” They were standing at the doorway now. Yifan looked at Junmyeon worriedly when he didn’t give any response.

  

“Junmyeon?”

  

He leaned a little closer to have a look on his face. “Yifan, I… I had a husband.” Yifan was totally taken aback by this. He seriously couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Yifan kept silent, wanting to know more. He really wanted to know everything about Junmyeon. He wanted to know more. Junmyeon took his chance to continue, not sure why he was telling this now to Yifan, his eyes were glued to the floor, slowly watering.

  

“He left us… He didn’t say anything and just left me and the boys. I was devastated. Jongin totally changed after he found out that his other father left. Th-That's why he's difficult to approach at first. Jongdae didn't stop crying for days and then he returned to his normal self and me, I was trying my very best to make them happy even though it wasn't enough. Even though they're not my kids by blood and even though they’re adopted, I love them with all my heart. I… I hope you don’t think me as a weird person… Love is universal, right?”

  

“So,” Yifan held Junmyeon’s left wrist gently and the male looked up to him with his lips slightly apart, “Do I stand the chance… ?” Junmyeon had to blink a few times. A few tears actually fell out from his eyes. He didn’t realize the fact that Yifan took a few steps closer to him but then, Yifan’s phone rang. The taller male cursed inwardly, forgetting to put in silent mode and picked up the call nonetheless.

  

Junmyeon took a few steps back, quickly wiping away his cheeks and just listened to the conversation, eyes glued back to the floor. “Hello, yes. Urgent meeting? _Now?_ Okay, okay. Yeah, got it,” Yifan ended the call before putting his phone back to his pocket. He then looked at Junmyeon with a guilty expression. He wanted to be with Junmyeon just a little bit longer but something just have to block his way.

  

“I’m sorry. I have to go now, Junmyeon. Something came up at the last minute.”

  

Junmyeon tried his best to not let his tears flow again and forced a smile at the taller male, “Be careful...” Yifan patted on his head as he smiled apologetically, “I will. Rest well.” After Yifan had left, Junmyeon closed the door and leaned his back against it, tears flowing down to his cheeks and down to the floor. Scared. He was scared. He was scared because his feelings towards Yifan were already _too_ _deep_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> minseok's age is the same as jongdae's here.


	9. Hurt.

 

Junmyeon avoided Yifan for a few days. Not because he hated Yifan. It was because he needed space to calm his feelings. Baekhyun noticed the swollen eyes of his and even asked him about it, but Junmyeon refused to talk about it. Baekhyun let it pass because he didn’t want to force the latter. He wanted Junmyeon to tell by himself. He knew he would.

 

After a few days after their early night shift, Junmyeon was about to tell him but then, his colleague quickly apologized and bidding a fast goodnight before going back inside his car hurriedly. Baekhyun turned around to look behind and he already understood why Junmyeon was pretty clumsy earlier. Yifan was walking towards them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sigh in unison. Yifan looked at them with a poker-face, “What?”

 

“Please settle your fight with Junmyeon hyung and bring the old Junmyeon hyung back.”

 

“We didn’t fight!”

 

Yifan became flustered by his false statement. Baekhyun had his hands on his hips grumpily, “Why is he like that? It’s clearly because of you. Go to him and settle it.” Yifan sighed sadly, “But he’s not even talking to me.” Baekhyun groaned, “You got the spare keys that Junmyeon hyung gave you, right?” Yifan covered his ears immediately, “I’m  _not_  doing it in your way.” The puppy-eyed male huffed in annoyance, “Then make a move or something.”

 

Yifan looked at him sadly, “It takes time, Baek.” Said male groaned again in reply. “Do it for Junmyeon hyung, Kris. See ya.” Chanyeol bid him goodbye before dragging the grumpy Baekhyun into his car and drove off, leaving a sighing Yifan. Yifan didn't know why Junmyeon was avoiding him either. It had been days and everyone had been asking him about why Junmyeon had been quiet. Did he do something wrong?

 

_****Should I go and see him?** ** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Coming!”

 

Junmyeon shouted grumpily from the lounge before closing the book he was reading. He then went to the door when he heard the doorbell going off a lot of times much to his annoyance. The boys weren’t asleep yet as they were watching their favorite cartoon show. Junmyeon sighed,  _ ** **Who in the world will come this late?****_ He opened the door and in a split second, someone hugged him tightly from the front.

 

Junmyeon froze. After the male broke the tight hug, he cupped Junmyeon’s cheeks and pressed his lips on his soft ones. Junmyeon’s eyes widened when he recognized the owner of the lips on his. He then heard the boys’ gasps. Junmyeon pushed the other male roughly by the man’s chest to get away from him but the other male wrapped his arms around his waist. Junmyeon looked at him in disbelief.

 

“I-Insung?”

 

Jo Insung. The one who left him and his kids without saying a word. His husband. “I missed you.” Junmyeon was taken aback. “I-Insung, I—” “We should start over.” Junmyeon frowned deeply, “What?” His husband smiled, “We should start over. Get a new life. New house. New kids. New—” The boys closed their eyes as they saw their Appa slapped their— The man, hard.

 

Insung clutched his burning cheek as he looked at Junmyeon with wide eyes. He didn't expect that was coming from Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s eyes were furious, looking at him as if he had just killed someone innocent. “I will never  _ever_  leave the kids like you did. We’re already over ever since you left us, Mr Jo. Get out, please.” Insung felt anger raged into him because Junmyeon had just slapped his face.

 

He didn’t expect to get slapped as soon as he got here. “Boys, go to your room.” Jongdae gulped, “But Appa—” “In. To. Your. Room,” Junmyeon said firmly, trying his best to control his anger at the man in front of him. How dare he suddenly showed up at his doorstep without informing him? How dare he still came here after leaving him and the boys almost a year just like that?

 

Junmyeon then glanced behind him to see Jongdae was still there. He made a gesture with his eyes. Jongdae obeyed his father heavyheartedly as he knew something was going to go terribly wrong before dragging Jongin who was  _glaring_ at the man in front of his Appa. “We need to talk, Junnie.” Junmyeon almost snorted. “There’s nothing to talk about, Mr Jo. And it is Junmyeon,  _not_ Junnie,” He tutted.

 

“Can you stop with that formal talk of yours?”

 

“Oh why should I, Mr Jo?”

 

Insung stepped forward as his patience went thin. He grabbed Junmyeon’s wrists with both of his hands before crashing his lips onto his. Junmyeon took a step backward and tried to squirm out from his tight grip but then, he found himself pressed against the door. The door to the boys’ room. Insung deepened the kiss forcibly before pulling away and looked at the panting Junmyeon who was looking at him with full of hatred.

 

Insung smirked at his boldness. The Junmyeon he knew was not like this. He was usually loving, obedient and  _weak_. “You know how frustrated I was when you didn’t let me touch you  _a bit_?” He pinned Junmyeon’s wrists above his head. “Insung—” “ _Even_ after our marriage?” He stared darkly into Junmyeon’s shaky orbss. “You know how patient I was?” He nuzzled his face into Junmyeon’s neck.

 

“Stop—”

 

“You think I’ll stop when I’m  _this_  close to you?”

 

He began unbuttoning Junmyeon’s shirt with his free hand. “Insung, the kids—” “Let them be. Let them know. Let them  _hear._ ” Junmyeon shut his eyes close and tried his best to wriggle out from his steel-like grip even though he didn’t have any energy left. Insung's grip was so painful. He didn't have the voice to scream at that moment. His first and second button was popped open.

 

The next thing he knew, sharp teeth was grazing on his collarbone deeply. Junmyeon bit his lower lip from letting out a groan. It was painful. All he wanted to do was screaming for help and he did but then, the other male kissed him heartlessly to shut him up. “Moan for me.” The other male bit on his earlobe but Junmyeon was being stubborn. Insung hissed in annoyance.

 

He grind his length roughly onto Junmyeon’s and was pleased when he heard a soft moan escaped from the shorter male’s lips. He held onto Junmyeon’s wrists tightly with his left hand and continued to loosen the rest of the buttons on Junmyeon’s shirt. He was still the same. Beautiful like the first time he slept shirtless with him. He always had the urge to have sex with him.

 

But Junmyeon would refuse politely, saying that he wasn’t ready and he would always went back to their adopted boys. He regretted not doing it the day after their marriage and now he was going to take him right here. He was pretty mad at Junmyeon for not letting him claim him  _even_  after their marriage, but he brushed the feeling off since he was fully in control right now.

 

Junmyeon felt the hot tears in his eyes when the male bit his lower lip mercilessly just when he wanted to scream and let the neighbors know he was being attacked. Oh how embarrassing it was. The boys must be hearing his shameful moans and must be crying like him too. He was actually glad that the door could be only opened from the inside or else Insung would definitely do something to them.

 

_****As long they’re safe.** ** _

 

His thoughts vanished when he heard the sound of belt unbuckling. “I-Insung— N-No— Not here— Th-The kids—” “Hush. I’ve been patient for  _too_  long, Junnie. I told Seungri to bring you to me that day but that bastard didn’t do what I said.” Junmyeon's eyes went wide by his words, shocked. The other male cackled by his surprised face. Junmyeon pushed him away vigorously.

 

But Insung suddenly rubbed his hardening length onto his, making him to let out low moans. Junmyeon pleaded him to stop but he didn’t. He even made himself to kiss the male in front of him to make him stop. He didn’t want the boys to be disgusted with him. He didn’t want the boys to hear any of this. Insung let out a chuckle at his attempt and kissed him harshly, loving Junmyeon’s plump and swollen lips.

 

Junmyeon’s cries were muffled against Insung’s. His right hand went down to yank Junmyeon’s pants down. Insung found himself being thrown over to the couch with an unknown and powerful force out of the blue. He coughed as things happened too quickly. He didn't even get to breathe for a second. He then averted his eyes to see a tall young man around his twenties staring at him with a pissed off face.

 

Insung stood on his feet, straightening his shirt and putting on his belt back without any sign of shame. He stared at the tall male who was standing in front of the silently crying Junmyeon who was hugging himself, shaking terribly. “And you might be?” He frowned at the unknown person. “Wu Yifan but call me Kris.” Insung raised an eyebrow this time, “And you are…?” He couldn’t seem to remember any Wu's around his circle.

 

“I’m his close friend.”

 

“You don’t look like a normal friend, Kris.”

 

“I’m his boss where he’s working at.”

 

“And you’re here because…?”

 

“Because Jongdae texted me.”

 

“Jongdae?”

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t even remember your own son’s name?”

 

“Don’t talk to me like that. Of course I remember.”

 

“What’s the name of your other son, then?”

 

Insung shut himself up by that question. He actually wasn’t interested on adopting the boys in the first place because all he thought after their marriage was having Junmyeon all to himself but because of Junmyeon too, he gave his permission to adopt kids because he knew Junmyeon loved kids. Insung tried to look at the silent male behind Yifan but he couldn’t because the latter was so freaking tall.

 

Yifan sprinted towards him and grabbed him by the collar roughly, bringing Insung’s face close, looking straight into his eyes. “You don’t even remember their names, don’t you? You don't know how they suffered, don't you? You left them without saying a word and came here all of a sudden just to  _fuck_  him for your own desire, don’t you? Don’t you feel ashamed of yourself?” Insung froze, stunned by Yifan’s words.

 

He then swatted Yifan’s hands on his collar before pushing away the tall male, “I have my reasons.” Yifan rolled his eyes. “What kind of shitty reasons you have?” He spat. “That’s none of your business, Mr Wu. I’ll take my leave.” Yifan looked at him in disbelief, “Leaving him just like that?” Insung laughed eerily, “He has you now anyway. That doesn’t mean I won’t come again.” Yifan tightened his fists.

 

“You pathetic—”

 

“See you soon,  _Junnie_.”

 

Yifan saw the man walked out from the house like nothing happened. He cursed at him under his breaths. Yifan honestly wanted to confront him but then, he remembered about Junmyeon. He turned to look around at him. He felt his heart stopped beating at the sight. Junmyeon was sitting on the floor and had his knees to his chest, crying. Yifan knelt down in front of the crying male.

 

He didn’t know what to do but to call out his name softly despite the awkwardness they had these past few days. “Junmyeon?” Said male looked up to him pitifully. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Junmyeon threw himself at Yifan, hugging the taller male’s waist and crying on his lap. Yifan froze on his spot as he didn't what to do as Junmyeon kept on crying continuously.

 

Yifan hesitated at first but then, he pulled Junmyeon to his chest before giving him a comforting hug, patting on his back gently. Yifan sighed,  _ ** **What did he do until he deserves this?****_  Junmyeon wetted his shirt with his tears but Yifan didn't care at all. Junmyeon cried his heart out. He didn't feel embarrassed. All he needed was someone to hold him, soothe him, understand his situation and Yifan was the only one who was here.

 

He only felt embarrassed because he had been touched and had been kissed from the person he'd never thought he would meet again and it really irked him. He fisted Yifan's shirt tightly at the thought and cried until his throat ached. Yifan felt so sorry for Junmyeon until he was speechless. He kept on patting on the younger male's back, hushing him softly with comforting words.

 

A few minutes later, Junmyeon’s cries had quite down. Yifan heard the door creaked open slowly. He saw a teary-eyed Jongdae and Jongin. “Dad…” Both called out weakly at the same. Yifan felt his own tears coming out but he held them back for the boys’ sake. He looked down below and saw Junmyeon was already asleep due to exhaustion from crying excessively.

 

Yifan carefully carried Junmyeon to the bedroom with the little boys trailing behind him. He laid Junmyeon on the mattress gingerly and buttoned back the buttons on his shirt. There was a bright red bite mark on Junmyeon’s collarbone. Yifan was in rage. He caressed the bruised area, making the younger male to flinch by his touch.  _ ** **So sensitive.****_ He pulled up the comforters to Junmyeon’s neck rightly.

 

Yifan looked down when he felt a tug on his pants. He saw Jongin looking up while making grabby hands towards him. He immediately carried the little guy into his arms before kissing the crown of his head and caressed his hair in concern when he noticed Jongin’s eyes were swollen. “Can you stay with us today?” Bewildered, he looked at Jongin who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Dad, please stay with us. I-I don’t want to cry anymore,” Jongdae pleaded this time. Yifan knelt down to the boy and pulled him close to leave a kiss on his forehead. He felt so sorry for the boys as their father was almost being… Yifan didn’t want to imagine it. So he made his decision to stay the night for the boys’ sake. “Wait for me in your room, alright?” And Yifan earned a teary smile from both of the boys which made him to smile.

 

Yifan sighed heavily as the boys didn’t listen to what he said to them after he was at the lounge. Jongdae and Jongin wanted to sleep with him but Yifan said the bed wasn’t big enough and insisted to sleep on the couch alone. The boys were stubborn. In the end, the three of them ended up on the couch. Jongin was on his right side since he has a small body while Jongdae was on top of him.

 

Yifan felt happy because the boys were so clingy. He felt trusted by these two. He looked down to see they were already fast asleep. He patted Jongdae’s hair with his left hand and patted on Jongin’s back with the other. He received a text message from Junmyeon that wrote a simple help when he was having a light dinner. He actually planned to go Junmyeon’s house.

 

But after getting the text message, Yifan rushed to his house. It turned out to that one of the boys who sent the text message when he saw Junmyeon being attacked. Thank goodness Jongdae took his father’s phone with him which was lying on the couch beside Junmyeon’s book before dragging Jongin to their room. Yifan sighed in relief as he remembered he came on the right time before throwing, whatever his name was, onto the couch.

 

He hoped Junmyeon was alright. Junmyeon looked really hurt. Yifan couldn't forget the other male's sly face which made him to feel annoyed just by thinking about that. He tried to convince himself to clear the awkwardness between them. Yifan felt anxious just by thinking about it but in the end, he ended up falling asleep thinking about Junmyeon, with the boys snuggling close to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly had no idea who was suited to be jun's ex


	10. Outing.

  

_“Junnie.”_

 

Junmyeon sprung up from his bed instantly as soon he heard the wicked voice. It was just a dream. He heard the voice again, making him to feel  _terrified_. Junmyeon pressed on both of his temples hard to make the eerie voice in his head go away. It was finally gone after a few seconds. Junmyeon then realized he was in his bedroom. He pulled off the comforters and winced when he felt a flow of pain on his wrists.

 

He gasped when yesterday’s memories flooded in his head.  _ **Boys.**_  Junmyeon wore the soft slippers near the bed and went downstairs hurriedly, ignoring that his was body was actually too tired to move. What greeted him downstairs really surprised the hell out of him. Somehow, it made his chest to feel warm at the adorable sight. The boys were cuddled up against Yifan comfortably, almost too comfortably.

 

Junmyeon didn’t even know that they were in the same position ever since yesterday night. If he knew, he would blame himself for a day for making Yifan and his boys to sleep on the couch. Junmyeon even forgot that his boss was the one who saved him from being assaulted by his ex. He had to look away from Yifan’s parted lips and told himself to get a hold of himself before trying to wake up the sleeping boys.

 

He started off with Jongdae. Junmyeon softly patted on the little boy’s back. The sleeping boy began to clutch onto Yifan’s shirt tightly. Junmyeon mentally panicked. He began to whisper Jongdae’s name softly so that he wouldn’t wake up the giant who was sleeping like a log. Junmyeon sighed when the boy didn't budge at all. He decided to carry the sleeping boy.

 

But then, Jongdae lets out a loud whine which made Junmyeon to flinch. Yifan’s eyelids fluttered open upon hearing the sound.  _ **Great,**_ his boss was awake now. The taller male cracked his neck and felt relieved after hearing the sound. Yifan looked at the sleeping Jongin who was clinging onto him like a koala. Jongdae still had his eyes closed. The boy wasn't aware that he was being held by his father. 

 

Yifan saw Jongdae was giving weak punches on his father’s chest and wanted to stop the little guy. Junmyeon had stopped him by himself. The younger male pecked on his temple and whispered softly, “Daedae, this is Appa.” In seconds, the punches had come to an end. Jongdae opened his swollen eyelids and saw his father smiling warmly at him. The boy thought it was his other father.

 

The little guy immediately hugged him without saying anything. A few seconds had passed with Junmyeon giving pats on little Jongdae’s back, having an awkward Yifan with Jongin clinging onto him sleepily but he was already awake though, just not fully awake. Junmyeon didn’t know how to start a conversation with Yifan, same goes to the latter. They kept exchanging awkward glances towards each other.

 

Junmyeon was still standing in front of the couch while carrying Jongdae and Yifan sitting on the couch while patting Jongin’s hair. “Appa, you’re not okay, right… ?” Jongdae suddenly spoke in a serious tone which made Junmyeon to be slightly startled. “Hm? I’m okay,” He faked a smile. “Don’t lie, Appa.” Junmyeon failed to go on with his act. Why Jongdae’s voice sounded so serious?

 

“What do you mean, Dae? I’m okay—”  

 

“Don’t lie to us, Appa! You keep saying you’re okay but the truth is you’re  _not!_  Why are you always lying to me and Jongin? Are we that small to you that you can’t tell your problems to us?”

 

“Jongdae, no. That’s not what I meant—”

 

The little boy started to squirm wildly in his father’s grip. Junmyeon had to place him on the floor gently. Jongdae’s tiny hands fisted on the edge of his own shirt and looked up to his father before saying, “You won’t be lying to us if you really love us.” Junmyeon almost gasped when he heard those sharp words coming out from the little guy’s lips. Jongdae then ended his conversation.

 

The boy dragged his not-fully-awake younger brother from Yifan's hold before going to their room. Both of the adults flinch when they heard the door being slammed hard. Junmyeon looked at Yifan. His boss gave him an understanding smile. “I… I’m sorry you had to witness that…” Junmyeon looked down on the floor solemnly when he didn’t receive any reply from Yifan.

 

Junmyeon had never felt this bad before. Jongdae rarely become mad or upset. When it came to persuade him, it was harder than persuading Jongin. Yifan stood up from the couch and rested his right hand on the Junmyeon’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Warmth spread throughout Junmyeon's body in an instant by the gesture. Junmyeon looked up to Yifan and smiled sadly.

 

He wanted to apologize again, thinking that Yifan must be judging him for being such a failed father but the taller male cut him off before he could as if Yifan knew what he was going to say, “Go freshen up, I’ll go talk to the boys.” Junmyeon didn’t expect this at all. Yifan then gave him a little push on his back. “But...” Yifan cut him off with a smile, “Don’t worry. They're just worried about you. Now go.” Junmyeon complied heavy-heartedly.

 

“Boys? It’s me. Can you open the door?” 

 

No response at all. Yifan sighed but he didn’t give up just like that. “Your Appa isn't here. He's taking a shower now. Can you open the door and let me in so I can talk to you both?” The door opened within seconds. Before he could see Jongdae, Jongin had grabbed his hand and dragged him to his brother’s bed. He witnessed Jongdae who had his thighs pressed to his chest and face buried in his arms.

 

Yifan smiled softly as he sat on his left side with Jongin on his lap, his left hand on the younger boy’s hip and the other one gently brushing Jongdae’s hair, trying to get him talk. Jongdae immediately leaned to his side while hugging Yifan’s waist, sniffling slightly. It was Yifan’s first time seeing Jongdae like this. “Hey…” Jongdae sniffled, not responding. “Dae?” He called out affectionately as he rested a hand on the boy’s head. 

 

“I’m sorry…  ** _*sniffles*_**  I’m sorry for screaming at Appa.”

 

Yifan continued to pat Jongdae’s hair as he asked, “Shouldn’t you say that to him?” Jongdae immediately had a serious face, frowning. Once again, this was Yifan’s first time witnessing a serious Jongdae. “I don’t want to. He keeps lying to us. Why should I say sorry to him while I’m always saying the truth to him?” Yifan caressed the boy’s hair worriedly when he spoke like that. 

 

“Jongdae, he’s your Appa. You know you can’t talk like that, right?” 

 

Jongdae continued to sniffle as if he had triggered the little guy. “You don’t understand...” Yifan leaned over to look at his face and kissed gently on the sniffling’s boy temple, “Then will you tell me what do I don’t understand?” Jongdae sniffled once again before looking away, “Jonggie, you know what to do.” Jongin nodded as he hopped off from Yifan’s thigh and hurriedly went upstairs to their father’s room. 

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Yifan asked, clueless. “I want to know why Appa reads these kind of books…” Jongdae tightened his grip around Yifan’s, scared on how his ‘Dad’s reaction would be. He definitely didn’t want Yifan to leave if he told this about his father. Yifan only patted the little boy’s hair, not knowing anything. Jongin came into the room right on time and handed two books to the latter.

 

Yifan was astounded as soon as he read the titles. He flipped some of the pages and didn’t realize that Jongin was sitting beside him, looking at his serious expression. Yifan then looked at Jongdae when he felt a tug on his shirt. Both of the boys were looking at him sadly. “Appa is sick, isn’t he?”  ** _Smart_** , That was Yifan’s first thought as soon as the boys asked him at the same time.

 

The boys were really quick-witted. Jongin had handed him books about overcoming depressive illness. Yifan didn’t know much about depression but based on Junmyeon’s character, he quite understood what it really meant. He felt sorry for Junmyeon to be having depression in his age. It's quite hard to overcome it. He was supposed to be happy with his married life but it was the opposite of his current life.

 

He really felt bad for teasing Junmyeon and made the younger male to feel clumsy before. If only he teased him more or made his clumsy mode worse, Junmyeon would be having a panic attack. Thank goodness Yifan haven’t continued his childish antics. “Dad?” He turned to his right side to see Jongin looking up to him blankly, “Are you going to leave us… ? Leave Appa?” Yifan blinked by the boy’s question, “What? No. Why should I?”

 

He tilted his head at them, confused. “You’re not going to leave us? Really?” Jongdae repeated the question, voice somewhat in relief. “I said no? What’s wrong? Why are you both asking me the same question again?” Yifan didn’t get to breathe properly when the boys suddenly hugged him from both sides, squishing him alive. “What’s wrong, boys?” He patted on both of their heads after they free him. 

 

“Appa dated a guy a month ago…” 

 

Jongdae began to talk and Yifan’s face turned into a frown. “He found out about us but still, he didn’t leave Appa… He didn’t leave us.” Jongin then continued, hands clutching onto Yifan’s shirt tightly, “We told  _this_  to him. He didn’t give any response like you did.” Yifan gently patted on their hair, “And then?” Jongin buried his face into the latter’s chest, unable to continue. Jongdae continued for him, “The next few days, Appa and him had a fight… He sad bad things about Appa…”

 

“Things like what?”

 

“…”

 

“You can tell me, Dae.”

 

Jongdae heaved out a heavy sigh, “Things like… Appa was mad, insane person and much more that I couldn’t understand but I knew it was bad words… He talked to Appa as if Appa was a crazy person and then he left us just like other guys Appa had dated. A few days after that, Appa acted like nothing happened. We both know he cries every night. He doesn’t want to tell his problems to me and Jongin,” Jongdae paused as he sniffled.

 

Yifan only comforted the boys with touches. “He-He always keeps it by himself. He doesn’t eat with us. He gets thinner. I think he doesn’t even sleep well. Jongin had told me before that he couldn’t sleep the other day so he went upstairs to see Appa reading these books. I think there are more books like these. I just— I just hope you can help him, Dad. We tried our best but… You’re our only hope now.” Yifan was speechless.

 

No wonder Jongdae stormed at his father an hour ago. “Hey.” Both of them looked up to Yifan. He smiled at them softly, “Don’t worry. Depression is not a cancer. Don't be scared, okay? Your Appa didn’t want to tell you his problems to you both because it’s between adults. He didn't want to make you both sad but it looks like he made you both sadder, I suppose?” He then ruffled the boys’ hair, relieved when he saw their little smiles.

 

“I know you guys want to help him but maybe when you’re older, he might begin to open up to you, got it? It’s not easy to handle with depression. I know both of you had secretly read these books without your Appa’s permission. Don’t worry, I’ll keep it a secret. I heard it is quite hard to overcome this illness but we can make him happy if we help him together, how 'bout that? First of all, you gotta say sorry to him, okay?”

 

The boys nodded excitedly. Yifan patted on both of their backs tenderly, “Now go and see him. He must be done taking a shower. Meet me at downstairs later, okay?” The boys were too happy to talk and hugged Yifan tightly. They were feeling so grateful because they could help their Appa with the help of their ‘Dad’! That was a bonus for them. Wasn't that the best thing ever?

 

Jongdae motioned the latter to lean down. Yifan did as he was told, clueless. He received sloppy yet soft pecks on both of his cheeks with a few giggles. Yifan froze as the boys immediately hopped off from the bed to search for their Appa. Yifan blinked twice and brought his hands to cup his cheeks. He chuckled. Warmth filled in his chest as he had succeeded to make the boys happy. 

 

_**I really want to be their father someday.** _

__ __

Yifan felt his cheeks getting warm at the thought and brushed it off from his head immediately before heading outside. After Junmyeon had come downstairs with the boys on the other side of him (Yifan assumed the boys had apologized to Junmyeon after seeing their cute smiles), Yifan’s phone rang. He had to leave urgently since a sudden meeting had been put up out of the blue.

 

Yifan was in disappointment as he couldn't spend more time with them and talk to Junmyeon about something. Junmyeon couldn’t help but to smile when the taller male crouched down and hugged the two sad boys tightly when they were at the doorway to send off Yifan. They were so upset and didn’t even talk after finding out that Yifan couldn’t join them for breakfast.

 

Yifan then stood up after patting on the boys’ head and walked straight ahead to Junmyeon as well as the younger male. Both of them hold back a blush as they almost hugged each other by instinct. The boys held back their giggles after seeing Yifan exiting their house clumsily. Junmyeon didn't want to recall on how embarrassed he was as his boys imitate their actions on what happened just now. 

 

A few weeks had passed after the incident, Junmyeon found himself getting worse. Depression was eating him alive. It was already night time. He had put the boys to sleep and he was alone in his room. Junmyeon sighed heavily. The anti-depressant pills wasn’t working on him. Heck, it wasn’t effective at all. He even tried meditating, suggested by an online friend of his but he just couldn’t find any peace.

 

He laid his back on the bed with an exhausted huff and tried to go to sleep. It didn’t work either. He opened his eyelids and stared at the ceiling above him. His eyes began to tear up for no reason. He hated feeling so hopeless. He hated feeling so helpless. Most of all, he hated feeling  _so_   _lonely_. Even though he had friends, online friends and his boys… It wasn’t enough. He hated it the most when he was feeling  _depressed_. 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon went to work early the next day, hoping to see his boss and treat him a breakfast as a gratitude for taking care of his boys. He knew a lunch wasn’t that much but he actually wanted to talk to Yifan about something. Junmyeon wasn’t the confrontational type. He felt nervous when he stepped inside the office but then, he saw Yifan’s office was locked. His colleagues greeted him cheerfully. Junmyeon flashed them a small smile before beginning to sort out the files.  

 

On the following day, Yifan was still nowhere to be seen in the office. He was having lunch now with his colleagues as a whole for the first time since everyone agreed to go together. They were seated at a table for six, each of them already bought their meals. Junmyeon was sitting on Baekhyun's left side with his giant on his right side while Taemin was sitting across the three of them with Minho beside him.

 

The boys (Junmyeon assumed they were his boys) were talking with much excitement about a new amusement park which was recently opened in the city. Junmyeon was listening to them silently as he didn’t want to be dragged into their conversation since he was surrounded with the two couples and talking about couple things. Most of the people working here knew about their relationship.

 

Thankfully, none didn’t seem to mind about it. Junmyeon envied the two couples sometimes because duh, he was the only single in the group. Junmyeon was okay like this anyway. He might be dumped again even if someone took an interest in him. Minho and Taemin helped him to set him up with a guy once and they did dated but it didn’t even last for a week. Junmyeon knew why.

 

He was always clumsy. He was a crybaby. Most of all, it was because he was a father. It irked him whenever the guys he’d dated left just after he said that. They always wanted him for his looks. They always care for who he was, scared if their reputation would get wounded. “Hyung, hyung,” Taemin’s cheerful voice washed away his thoughts and look at the male who was smiling at him. “Yes?” Taemin pouted sadly, “Did you listen to our discussion?”

 

“Um, I’m sorry, I didn’t. What were you guys talking about?”

 

“Why don’t you join us to go to the amusement park?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah,” Minho popped into the conversation, “You can find someone there!” This attracted Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “Oh  _yes_. You should really go with them, hyung,” Baekhyun held his smirk and forced himself to smile. He was curious of Junmyeon’s answer. The elder male seemed to be thinking a lot. “Come on, hyung. You’ve been single for too long.”  ** _Not really_** , Junmyeon almost talked back to Chanyeol.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go. It was because one, he didn’t want to be a third wheel. Two, he was tired of getting into an unworthy relationship again. Three, he already had someone else in his mind to spend time with. Junmyeon had to hold back a blush and immediately thought of something else so that the flush on his cheeks won’t be evident on his face. He cleared his throat awkwardly after being quiet for a few seconds.

 

Junmyeon looked at their faces which was full of hope, “I think I’ll pass. I’ve got something to do so…” The four of them groaned in disappointment. “I’m sorry,” Junmyeon apologized even though he didn't have to since he was the eldest in the group. “It’s okay, hyung. I’ll just tell Kris about this and— _Ow!_ ” Taemin kicked Baekhyun on the shin, hard, before he could continue the rest of his sentence.

 

“Tell Kris? You mean, Yifan?” 

 

Junmyeon asked in confusion. “What the hell that was for, Taemin?!” Baekhyun didn't take notice of Junmyeon's question as he yelled at Taemin in agony. Taemin only frowned at him in reply. Chanyeol then pulled the puppy-eyed male’s ear softly and whispered as silently as possible, “Junmyeon hyung still doesn’t know that we’re close friends with Kris, idiot!”

 

Baekhyun looked at the giant surprisingly. He then looked at Taemin who was still frowning at him. Minho just shook his head disapprovingly. They knew that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were friends with Yifan since high school. To make it simple, they knew their plan to set up Junmyeon with Yifan and they were already an accomplice to set them up. “Tell Yifan what, Baekhyun?” Said male looked to his left side when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

The three of them looked at the puppy-eyed male with terrified looks, scared if Baekhyun would tell Junmyeon the truth. Said male was waiting for his answer very patiently, not noticing the situation the four of them right now. “Uh, tell Kris… About the amusement park! I mean, we all know how busy our boss is so I just want him to loosen up from his work, you know? Just a normal advice for an employer from an employee so, yeah.” The four of them looked at Junmyeon.

 

“You’re right…”

 

The four of them sighed in relief mentally. Baekhyun told himself to be careful because he didn’t know if he would be this genius to create an impromptu answer next time. He didn't know he was this genius in the first place. He was definitely going to brag about this to Chanyeol later. Taemin and Minho already looked at Chanyeol in pity as if they knew Baekhyun was going to talk about his 'genius' answer until the day ended.

 

Lunch time was over and the five of them finished eating their meal right on time. Junmyeon was walking ahead in front of them because he didn’t want to disturb the couples even though they didn’t mind. He kept his eyes down while walking to the office. It had been a habit for him to be like that. He couldn’t walk like a normal person because he would become flustered if he locked eyes with anyone even if it was a few seconds.

 

He would feel the people judging him due to the voices in his head. Junmyeon clearly blamed it on his depression. He then bumped into someone suddenly. The person apologized immediately and Junmyeon looked up as soon as he heard the familiar voice. It was Yifan. The latter stuttered as he apologized again. Junmyeon waved his hand absentmindedly in front of him before smiling at him.

 

Junmyeon was actually felt so freaking happy seeing his boss. The taller male invited him for lunch and Junmyeon couldn’t say no. He then looked around to see the four of the boys have disappeared all of a sudden.  _ **That’s weird, they were here a few seconds ago,**_  Junmyeon thought in confusion. “Let’s go, yeah? My treat.” Yifan’s deep voice brought him back to reality. Junmyeon only smiled bashfully in response.

  

+++ 

 

Yifan stared at the free pair of tickets in his hands. It was a free entrance pass for the new amusement park that had been opened recently. He got these for free because he had spent more than usual at a mall which he go regularly. He went dumb when the cashier handed him those. These tickets were pretty popular these days. The people who saw him getting two tickets envied him.

  

His thoughts immediately flew to Junmyeon to ask him out. Yifan’s cheeks went warm at the thought. Wait, that wasn't true. He wanted to help Junmyeon with his depression. Yes, help him. Nothing more than that. Besides, he promised the boys that they would make Junmyeon happy together. So why not use this chance as an opportunity? He didn't have to throw or give away the free tickets just like that.

  

Yifan end up buying two tickets for the boys and there he was, in a coffee shop near the shopping mall where he just went, hesitating to call Junmyeon, heart already racing. Yifan looked at his wristwatch. It was going to be ten in fifteen minutes. _****It’s not that early, right?****_ He took out his smartphone from his brown pea coat and dialed Junmyeon’s number, ignoring the rapid heartbeat of his.

 

 

 

 

 

  

Sunday mornings were Junmyeon's favorite. He was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. He would always wake up late on Sundays and won’t even bother to wake up the boys. They must be sleeping like him too, snuggling against the comforters lazily or even rolling on the bed. The morning was pretty chilly so he didn’t care what time he would wake up soon. Well, it wasn't until he heard his phone rang.

 

Junmyeon groaned as he rolled over to the side of his bed to take his phone from the nightstand harshly and answered the call without looking at the caller. A soft  _'Hello'_  was heard but Junmyeon didn't have the time to be polite right now. “Who’s this?” Junmyeon ignored how polite the voice was on the other line. He was about to end the call when there was no response not until he heard someone cleared his throat.

 

_“I’m sorry. Did I wake you up? It’s me.”_

 

“Yifan? Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry. And yes… You did.”

 

_“It’s okay. I’m sorry for waking you up.”_

 

“No, no, don’t be. I was just going to get up anyway. So, what’s the matter?”

 

_“What?”_

 

“ _ ** ***chuckles*****_  Why did you called?”

 

_“Oh right. Are you free today?”_

 

“Everyone is free on Sunday.”

 

 _“Junmyeon, uh, I was wondering_ … _If you can go out to the amusement park with me?”_

 

“What?”

 

_“I’ve got some free tickets so…”_

 

“I, the kids—”

 

_“I have two extra tickets with me. You can take the boys too.”_

 

“Really?”

 

_“Yeah. I don’t want to throw away for nothing so, yeah.”_

 

“Okay, um, I’ll tell the boys.”

 

_“I’ll pick you guys up in the evening at seven.”_

 

“Un. Yifan… ?”

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

“I-It’s nothing. Be careful,” He hung up before Yifan could reply. Junmyeon wasn’t feeling sleepy anymore. He felt delighted because he could spend time with his boys (and Yifan). Junmyeon rarely spent time with them so he was going to make it up to them tonight. He woke up the boys after having a bath. Junmyeon laughed softly when the boys had their bed-hair as usual. It was cute, having their hair sticking out at different angles.

 

The boys on the other hand were pretty surprised to see their Appa had wakened up earlier than usual. Jongdae and Jongin exchanged looks before looking at the elder male’s back when they heard him humming to a song happily while preparing breakfast. “Appa?” Jongdae called out and Junmyeon hummed questioningly. “Are you going somewhere today?” Their Appa surprisingly lets out a laugh, “We’re going to the new amusement park today.”

 

The boys gasp in surprise. “Really?! Is Dad coming too? I want him to come with us, Appa. Appa, pleaseee _..._ ” Junmyeon sat on his seat while placing their breakfast in front of his kids with a smile, “He’s the one who’s taking us there, Dae.” Junmyeon laughed when Jongdae shook his younger brother’s shoulders in excitement. He thought the little guy would tell him to stop. To his surprise, Jongin didn’t show his usual annoyed face but he cheered together with Jongdae.

 

His little Jongin had changed a lot ever since he met Yifan. Junmyeon was really happy for that. After they had their breakfast, Junmyeon wished he could speed up the time because it seemed like it was moving too slow. The boys were talking about the games in the amusement park while Junmyeon kept denying to himself that he actually couldn’t wait to see Yifan. He distracted himself by searching an outfit to wear later.

 

 ///

  

It was already evening. The boys were excited. Junmyeon was beyond excited but he didn’t show it that much but the boys already know he was thrilled as they were. The boys were dressed up in their thick shirts while Junmyeon wore a black manteau coat for men with a violet muffler around his neck. Yifan came right on time after Junmyeon had finished fixing the boys’ shirts.

 

Junmyeon opened the door and the boys immediately ran to hop into Yifan’s luxury car. The taller male had his paletot coat with a black turtleneck inside since it would be cold later. He turned around to the boys and ruffled their hair, earning a wide grin from them in response. Yifan then climbed out from the car sear to open the other side of the door for Junmyeon.

 

He stared at Junmyeon’s back who was locking the door and when he turned around—  ** ** _Oh God, he looks more beautiful_**** _._ Yifan thought after seeing the petite male who wore a casual attire other than his office wear. The younger male smiled at him shyly as he muttered a polite  _‘Thank you’_  before getting into the car. Both didn’t talk that much in the car as they listened to the boys’ excited chatters, laughing occasionally. 

 

It was already dark when they’ve arrived. The boys, especially Jongdae, were jumping in excitement. Once they stepped in, Jongin held onto his father’s hand as he witnessed the park. Junmyeon smiled fondly down at him. Jongdae tugged on Yifan’s jeans while observing the park in silence. Yifan smiled affectionately down at him. The park was striking. There were lots of colorful attractive lights almost everywhere they go.

 

There were other families and couples at the amusement park too. They took their time with Junmyeon taking pictures of his boys here and there, just like a mother would do. Yifan only chuckled silently in response seeing how happy Junmyeon and the boys were. The boys were so excited and Junmyeon had to be extra alert with their surroundings since this place was still new to them.

 

The adults soon joined to play with the boys in the game booths like basketball hoop shoot, dart balloon, water guns and much more. Their energy were soon drained out after playing and having fun so much, so Junmyeon bought snacks for them to eat. He even bought for Yifan too. Junmyeon handed the burger to the latter, stuttering while saying that it was a sign of his gratitude for taking him and his boys out.

 

Yifan only chuckled in reply before receiving the food gladly. Junmyeon could be so endearing sometimes. Not sometimes, but always. They took their time finishing their snacks while observing the beauty of the amusement park. Junmyeon had to let the boys eat more since he knew they need a lot of energy, especially in this kind of place. The night breeze was so cozy. Junmyeon took a deep breath, totally enjoying this moment.

 

The four of them then walked in a comforting silence. There was nothing much to talk anyway. Even Jongdae was being quiet, munching on his favorite chocolate cookie stick silently. Yifan finally took out his phone to use and took some pictures of the attractive lightening’s and random people playing the games that they’ve played before. Just then, something attracted Junmyeon’s attention.

 

He nudged onto Yifan’s arm before pointing at him on what he saw. Yifan gave him a smile and nodded as an approval. “Boys, shall we go there?” The boys turned around and looked at their Appa to see him pointing to a bumper car arcade. The boys’ face brightened up at the suggestion and dragged the adults before hearing Jongdae shouting, “Let’s go and hit some butts!”, loudly.

 

Junmyeon meant to be angry but he couldn’t as he heard some people laughing by the little fellow’s words. Even Jongin and Yifan laughed too. Junmyeon just shook his head and ruffled on Jongdae’s hair, earning a long whine from the little boy. Once they entered the arcade, Yifan thought he was in a club. He didn't expect the arcade to be set up so, so dark. Thankfully, it wasn't too dark.

 

There were bright colorful LED lights in the arcade and even on the bumper cars. As long as he could keep an eye on the boys, and Junmyeon too. Yifan and Junmyeon got into each of their bumper cars while the boys chose one bumper car for them to share. Yifan immediately regretted getting his own bumper car or else he would be sitting next to Junmyeon right now. He really, really wanted that.  ** **Maybe next time**** , Yifan's inner-self told him.

 

They began to get into the circle of bumper cars hitting other bumper cars. Few minutes later, Yifan panicked when there was no sight of the boys. He scanned the place under the flashing lights and searched for them. Just when he moved to a corner, a car hit him right on the front of his. He was about to yell at the person in frustration but then, the light flashed on the person’s face. It was Junmyeon.

 

He was laughing so gleefully until Yifan had to stare his face for a few seconds to realize how stunning he looked. Junmyeon looked so gorgeous with his eyes shaped into thin line of crescents. Those apple cheeks popping cutely. Not to mention those lips were just so tempting to look at. Even though the lights weren’t too bright for Yifan to see the younger male’s face, he knew Junmyeon’s smile would lit up the world.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t stop laughing after hitting his bumper car against Yifan’s. The boys should’ve seen his infuriating face! He stopped laughing when he saw Yifan didn’t move but was just  _staring_. Junmyeon became tensed by the unreadable look on the taller male’s face but he, too, ended up staring at Yifan. A car came between them without warning. Yifan finally snapped out from his trance.

 

The adults looked at the car who just went between them and saw the boys sticking out their tongues towards them. The adults exchanged looks and smiled mischievously to the boys before chasing them right away. Jongdae’s high pitched scream was the last thing Yifan wanted to hear. After getting out from the arcade, they began to walk some more. “Appa, can we have ice-cream?” Jongdae asked with a whine.

 

“Sure. Let’s go!”

 

They walked into the ice-cream parlor and oh boy, the view was mouth-watering for the two boys. They stood on their tiptoes and had their mouths open to see various kinds of ice-creams inside the display freezer. It was a dream come true for the two boys, seeing a rainbow of colors of ice-creams. They didn't realize they had their mouths hung open seeing delicious sweet view.

 

The adults chuckled behind their backs. The cashier looked at how adorable the boys were. Both of the boys scanned every flavor of the ice-cream one by one. Just then, Jongdae heard a familiar song from the television hanging on top of him and looked up. “Appa, look! It’s Orange Caramel!” Junmyeon laughed softly at the little boy who was pointing at Nana, a girl from the trio, excitedly.

 

He motioned him to get an ice-cream as Jongdae didn’t take his eyes away from the television. In the end, after spending half an hour, Jongdae bought chocolate-flavored ice cream while Jongin bought vanilla since they didn’t know how other flavors tasted like. They had some colorful sprinkles on their ice-creams. The adults weren't mad at them for taking much time though since they were lost in their small chitchat.

 

They awkwardly ended their conversation when the boys faked a cough behind them. Junmyeon also bought his favorite but not an ice-cream though. Yifan lets out a laugh and teased Junmyeon playfully when he saw the younger male brought a big fluffy cotton candy with him before placing it on the counter. Junmyeon sent him a glare and immediately regretted it when he saw Yifan already paid for the items.

 

Junmyeon pouted in guilt. Yifan did a great job to hold back the urge to kiss him right there. He only patted on Junmyeon’s head while the boys held their giggles seeing the adults like that. Junmyeon was worried because Jongin had a runny nose and kept sneezing for nonstop. He kept asking the little guy's condition but then Jongin was smiling so happily every time he answered him so he had stopped asking.

 

Junmyeon took out his phone and took photos of his boys randomly as he didn't want today's memories to flow away just like that. He also managed to take photos of Yifan secretly. Jongdae saw it and he just simply smiled to himself. The boys end up refilling their ice-cream. Yifan paid for them again. Junmyeon tried his best not to sulk like a little child and pouted sadly.

 

Yifan chuckled silently in response while trying his very best to not do anything stupid (like kissing Junmyeon on the spot after he saw the pout for the second time). They walked deeper into the park and were surprised as there was no end. The park was really huge. They kept walking and enjoying the flashing lights and other attractive views. Junmyeon took a photo secretly of his kids from the back this time.

 

Even Yifan didn't realize that Junmyeon was at their back taking pictures as he kept his eyes on the boys. Junmyeon stood there for a while and tapped on the capture button once when Yifan was in the picture frame. Junmyeon smiled at the photo and immediately went to join them. “You want some?” Junmyeon looked up to Yifan, mentioning the cotton candy.

 

“It’s okay,” Yifan refused politely. “You don’t want to try?” Junmyeon asked again. “And if I don’t?” Yifan made his voice firm in a playful manner. “Come on, have a try. Please?” Yifan sighed heavily, unable to stand the cute face the younger male was making at him. He leaned down and had a bite. It was incredibly sweet. “How is it?” Junmyeon asked cutely. Yifan smiled, “It’s sweet.”

 

_****Sweet like you.** ** _

 

Yifan must’ve said that out loud because he saw Junmyeon’s staring at him with his cheeks turning into crimson. Jongdae popped into their conversation all of a sudden and saved the latter unknowingly. Yifan felt his heart was almost going to burst on how embarrassing the words unexpectedly slipped out from his lips just now. He really needed to get a hold of himself especially with Junmyeon around him.

 

Yifan then averted his attention to Jongdae where he was tugging Junmyeon’s pants. “Please, Appa? Jonggie said he wants to go there, Appa. Can we go there?” Junmyeon as well as Yifan looked at where the little boy pointing at. They saw a huge ball pool. Next to it was the kids’ arcade connecting from the ball pool. Jongin looked at his father with a hint of hope in his eyes.

 

Jongdae coaxed his father to let them go and have fun for a while since they haven’t been there before. He even promised that he would take good care of Jongin (even though Junmyeon knew it was the other way around). Junmyeon knelt down to them and patted on their heads with a smile on his face, “Sure, Jonginnie, but you know I have to leave you both for a moment, right? Since the place is only for you both.”

 

Jongin jumped into his Appa’s arms and hugged him tightly as a sign of gratitude. He loved his father so much than his biological father because his Appa had never failed to make him happy. He wished to do anything to make his father happy when he started to work and have money one day. “Appa is the best,” Jongin said before he untangled himself from his father.

 

Junmyeon smiled brightly in response. Yifan was witnessing how lovely the three of them looked. He felt content, seeing them having the time of their life. He needed to get them out of the house sometimes so that Junmyeon could spend time with his kids (and he could spend time with Junmyeon too). Junmyeon wanted to pay for the boys’ entrance fee but Yifan insisted.

 

Both of them battled to pay as they stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds until the staff of the ball pool looked at them worriedly, scared if they might have a fight. Junmyeon finally gave up because he felt his face burned looking into Yifan’s mesmerizing eyes for too long so he gave up, wanting to hide his red face. He covered it by letting out a huff as Yifan paid the fee to the staff.

 

The boys smiled at each other. Junmyeon then went to the boys with Yifan walking behind him. Junmyeon hugged the boys and told them to be careful and have fun. “Have _fun_  too, Appa~” Jongin said in a teasing tone to Junmyeon while Jongdae just winked at Yifan. The boys went inside before laughing out loud as their secret plan worked. Yifan didn’t smile but his face was all red as well as Junmyeon beside him. 

 


	11. A Date?

 

Both of the males were walking around the amusement park in silence with a very obvious tension hanging in the air. Junmyeon felt awkward because what else? He was alone with his boss. He didn't even know what to say. He kept eating the cotton candy which was already at half. He took a bite of his fluffy sweet again and then saw a couple holding hands walked passed by them.

 

He looked at the guy who was holding the girl’s hand tightly, almost like protectively. Junmyeon blushed when he took a glimpse down at Yifan’s free hand. He suddenly quickened his steps, feeling embarrassed of his own thoughts.  ** ** _There's no way I'm going to do that._**** Even if Junmyeon held Yifan’s hand, chances were fifty-percent he would faint and another fifty he would be a total blushing wreck.

 

Yifan’s heart pounded so fast until he thought his heart might leap out from his ribcage. He internally had to calm himself because he was literally just walking next to Junmyeon. Nothing else. Yifan bravely took a glance at Junmyeon secretly. A smiled spread across his lips. Junmyeon looked adorable wearing the purple scarf which was wrapped around his neck while eating the fluffy cotton candy.

 

The petite male absolutely looked like a teenager despite his age. Yifan’s eyes then caught a couple kissing intimately at a dark corner. His face grew hot as he immediately averted his eyes to somewhere else. Unfortunately, it landed on Junmyeon but he didn’t mind. “You’re still eating that?” The younger male squeaked in surprise before looking up at him.

 

Yifan smiled as Junmyeon looked away, temporarily hiding his flushed cheeks into the muffler, his bangs almost covering his eyes. Junmyeon then simply nodded. Yifan had the sudden urge to pinch Junmyeon’s soft cheeks but then, he saw something which caught his interest. “Junmyeon, let’s go try that.” Said male looked to where Yifan was looking at. His eyes widened.

 

“I-I’m n-not going th-there,” Junmyeon stammered awfully. “Hey, don’t be scared,” Yifan grinned. “I-I’m not!” Junmyeon shrieked into his muffler. “Then let’s go.” He gulped, surrendering, “Okay. I  _am_ scared.” Junmyeon heard a chuckle in response. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right beside you.” Junmyeon blushed at the said words but he couldn’t deny that he was indeed scared. He despised scary things ever since he was a kid, especially ghost house.

 

He remembered where he cried when he first got entered the ghost house with his friends on his school days. They even made fun of how ugly his face was when he cried. It was embarrassing but somehow his friends had promised him not to bring him there again. Now, he had to face it.  ** ** _At least Yifan will be there_**** _,_  Junmyeon thought before he sighed heavily.

 

He threw the cotton candy stick at the nearest dustbin and went back to Yifan who was laughing softly at him. “What?” Junmyeon asked in irritation. “You have something here,” Yifan pointed at the right side of his own lips to show the younger male had some cotton candy there, but Junmyeon wiped on his opposite. “Is it gone?” Yifan chuckled softly as he shook his head, “Here.”

 

Junmyeon mentally froze when he felt Yifan lifted his face by his chin. Yifan then tilted his head before leaning down to him. His eyes widened when he felt Yifan’s lips were pressed against the corner right of his lips. The bits of cotton candy melted instantly against the taller male's mouth. When Yifan pulled away, he stared at his boss’ flushed face. Junmyeon’s brain was still processing what had happened.

 

Yifan saw the younger male’s cute plus confusing stare. Yifan’s face grew hotter. “Le-Let’s go,” He managed to stutter out. Junmyeon was still in daze. He was back into reality when he realized that Yifan was walking to the ghost house without him. Junmyeon had never felt this happy before. Not until they went to the haunted house. Junmyeon had never felt this scared before.

 

He almost cried even there was a smallest ghost prank inside the ghost house. He automatically held onto Yifan's arm without him noticing as soon as they entered the eerie place. Junmyeon actually cried a bit when something fell on his head and he immediately hugged Yifan by his waist in shock. He seriously wanted to get the hell out of here before he could embarrass himself.

 

Yifan was smiling for nonstop at the entire time. Of course he felt wrong seeing Junmyeon scared like this but he couldn’t help but to think that Junmyeon actually looked  _so adorable_. Junmyeon was adorable when he lets out little sounds in his throat whenever there was a ghost prank. Junmyeon was adorable when he yelped in shock. Junmyeon was adorable when he almost jumped in surprised. Junmyeon was adorable when he hugged—

 

Oh.

 

Yifan almost lets out a manly scream when Junmyeon hugged him by his waist  _so tightly_ when something fell on the younger male’s head. He had the urge to hug back Junmyeon and hold him tight but in the end, he only gave the scared male light pats on his back. Yifan actually wished that the exit for the ghost house would be hard to be found but much to his disappointment, Junmyeon had found it first.

 

Junmyeon sighed in relief once they finally got out from the hellish place. He thanked the Gods because he almost cursed at the last prank before they made out through the exit. He didn't want to leave a bad impression to Yifan. Junmyeon went to a nearest stall and bought watermelon juice to calm his nerves. They then continued walking along the amusement park.

 

Yifan was worried after seeing how pale Junmyeon's face was even under the dim light. “Are you okay?” He asked while they were still walking. “Does it look like I’m okay? I thought I was going to die from a heart attack.” Yifan stopped and grabbed onto one of Junmyeon’s arms, making the younger male to look at him in wonder. “I’m sorry,” Yifan apologized sadly, head ducked down a little.

 

Junmyeon felt so bad for talking out of fear plus irritation to his boss. “No. I’m sorry. Just... Don’t let me go in there again.” Yifan felt relieved when Junmyeon’s face had softened. “I won’t.” They then ate some snacks and walked around some more since they still had a lot of time to pick up the boys. A clown gave them a cat ears headband and a bunny ears headband to each of them.

 

Junmyeon wore the bunny ears one with much enthusiasm while Yifan didn't want to wear it. It wasn't his style but in the end, he had to wear it because the younger male kept whining cutely at him. Not to mention Junmyeon looked extra extremely adorable with the bunny ears. Yifan didn't know what to do with this adorable person anymore. He had to look away or else he would kiss Junmyeon in the middle of the crowd.

 

Yifan stopped walking when he sensed Junmyeon wasn’t beside him. Yifan turned to look at behind him and saw the male was staring up at something. “Junmyeon?” He called out. “Yifan, let's go there.” Yifan followed his gaze and gulped on what he saw. He went pale and turned to look at Junmyeon who was waiting patiently for an answer. “No.” That was his answer. “But why?” Junmyeon curiously asked.

 

“Just no, okay?”

 

“I’ll pay.”

 

“Still no.”

 

“Yifan…”

 

“…”

 

“Are you afraid of heights?”

 

Yifan closed his eyes shut and looked down in embarrassment as Junmyeon lets out a soft laugh. “Come on.” Yifan panicked, “Wa-Wait, Junmyeon. I—” “I went to the ghost house, didn’t I? Let it be fair and square.” He had a point... “But…” Yifan didn't know what to say anymore. “Please… ?”  ** ** _Oh God_**** _._ He totally regretted when he looked up to see Junmyeon’s adorable pleading face.

 

Junmyeon really know how to persuade him with his cuteness. Junmyeon definitely learnt that from the boys. Yifan sighed and gave up in defeat in an instant. Once Junmyeon paid the fee for the Ferris wheel, their seats were set up as a couple. They had to sit face to face. Yifan fiddled with his fingers and tapped his shoes in nervousness. Junmyeon noticed this so he held the taller male’s hands in worry.

 

Yifan thought he was imagining things as he look up to see the younger male with a surprised face. Junmyeon's hands were  _so small_. “Don’t be nervous. It will be fun.” Junmyeon flashed his most sincere smile. Yifan thought he was imagining things again because he didn’t feel nervous at all but what he knew was his cheeks burning up by the younger male’s eye-smile.

 

They were the only ones on the Ferris wheel. It made Junmyeon’s stomach to tingle and his heart flutter a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. Junmyeon was worried when he saw Yifan’s face had turned pale ever since they took their seats so Junmyeon tried to soothe him by holding his hands since he didn't know what else to do. Yifan began to feel nervous again as the Ferris wheel began to move.

 

He was now holding the younger male’s hands. Junmyeon watched him in concern. He also had to hold back a blush because Yifan's hands were  _so warm_. “It’s okay, Yifan. Relax,” He coaxed the taller. “But what if it comes off and-and—” “Shh _._.. It won’t happen. Calm down. I’m here.” Junmyeon panicked when those words slipped out from his lips, but it seemed like his boss didn’t notice it.

 

Yifan looked up to him when Junmyeon lets go off his hands and stood on his feet before going near to the window. Yifan felt his body shivered. Just then, the younger male reached out his right hand to him. “Come and see the view, Yifan.” Said male gulped the lump in his throat as he accepted his small hand. He stood up wobbly and told himself to face his fear, not to run away anymore.

 

Junmyeon squeezed Yifan’s hand in reassurance and pulled him close as he noticed Yifan had his eyes closed shut. The taller male unconsciously stood a little much closer to Junmyeon. Junmyeon didn't mind. Yifan then opened his eyes slowly. The scenery was magnificent. The lights on the tall buildings made the night sky to glow beautifully. He had to admit it was kind of romantic.

 

Yifan had his mouth slightly open as he was observing the view until he didn’t even realize that Junmyeon was giggling at him. “It’s…” Yifan didn't know how to put the scenery in words. “Beautiful. I know.” Yifan looked down to his left side and stared at the younger male’s face. The lights from the buildings flashed on Junmyeon’s beautiful face and Junmyeon looked like he was glowing—  _ ** **Like an angel****_ , Yifan thought mentally.

 

No words could describe how beautiful Junmyeon was. Yifan wondered what it would feel like to caress those soft pale cheeks of the younger male and kiss those soft looking lips of his. Yifan felt the heat was pooling on his cheeks but for the first time, he didn't care. Yifan forgot how scared he was as he was lost staring at Junmyeon’s beautiful face who was observing the view from above.

 

Too bad for him, they had to get down after ten minutes just when he thought he wanted to be up there with Junmyeon a little longer. The younger male gasped audibly when he realized an hour had passed already. “Yifan! The kids!” Junmyeon quickened his tracks to where his boys were at with Yifan trailing behind him. Junmyeon smiled in relief when he saw the boys just came out from the exit, bowing to the security uncle.

 

Jongdae ran into his father’s arms while shouting  _‘Appa!’_ as the elder male knelt down to him while Jongin smiled at Yifan as the latter carried him in his arms. Jongin scanned Yifan up and down before raising a brow at him. Yifan quickly took off the cat ears headband in embarrassment and wore it on Jongin's head. The little guy grinned widely in response. Yifan chuckled softly, honestly embarrassed.

 

He noticed that Jongin looked more tired than his brother and wanted to ask if he was okay but then, Jongdae's question cut him off. “Did you had  _fun_  with Appa, Dad?~” Jongdae asked in a teasing tone. “I bet he did. Look at his face,” Jongin said while poking at Yifan’s pink cheeks. “St-Stop it, both of you,” Junmyeon stammered as his cheeks turned to crimson. Yifan then cleared his throat, “Le-Let’s go home, then?”

 

Yifan told them as he was feeling his face getting warm. “Sure, Dad. Unless you want to spend more time with Appa we’ll just— Mmf.” Junmyeon covered Jongdae’s mouth and tried to act normal in front of his kids, “I said stop, Jongdae. Le-Let’s go, Yifan.” Jongdae and Jongin exchanged knowing looks between them. They smiled teasingly at the adults when they were heading to the car park.

 

Jongdae purposely made his father to sit at the back seat with him and Jongin. The elder male asked him what was wrong and Jongdae reasoned that he was sleepy. Junmyeon smiled warmly in response before combing his hair with his fingers. What Junmyeon didn't know was the boys actually planned something again before they went out from the indoor ball pool to see Yifan's reaction.

 

To make it simple they want to make their ‘Dad’ to feel ‘jealous’. Jongin did what he was told as he had his head on his father’s lap while Jongdae sat on his father’s right thigh and snuggled into his neck. Junmyeon patted on their heads softly as he had no idea what the boys were trying to do. Jongdae opened his eyes sneakily to check on his ‘Dad’. He could see Yifan eyeing them from the rear mirror.

 

Jongdae held in his giggles when he knew he had caught Yifan taking a glance on his father. His ‘Dad’ pretended that he didn’t notice anything before focusing on the road. Jongdae wrapped his short limbs around his father’s neck and unfortunately, he slept, because his father’s light pats were so soothing and so comforting. Even Jongin slept to his father’s soft light pats on his head.

 

Junmyeon was worried again about Jongin because he kept sneezing for nonstop ever since they got into the car. It looked like the boy had caught a cold. Junmyeon reminded himself to give Jongin some antibiotics before he went to sleep. “The boys must be so tired,” Yifan said after noticing Jongdae had gone to sleep. “Un… They’re already sleeping,” Junmyeon smiled while looking at his sleeping boys.

 

///

 

Yifan parked the car in front of Junmyeon’s house and turned off the engine. He looked at the back seat and almost squealed, in a very manly way of course, on what he saw. Junmyeon had his head on Jongdae’s with his lips slightly apart and his left hand was on Jongin’s tummy. The purple muffler was covering Jongin’s body as a blanket and Junmyeon’s right arm was wrapped protectively around Jongdae’s waist.

 

The three of them were sleeping so peacefully until Yifan just didn’t have the heart to wake them up. He fished out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of them secretly. Yifan cursed himself when he forgot to set his phone in silent. Junmyeon stirred and lets out a tired yawn before opening his eyes slowly. Yifan immediately placed back his phone in his pocket and acted normal.

 

“Hey. We’re here,” Yifan informed. The younger male gave him a sleepy plus a tired plus a cute smile in response. Yifan had to look away from him to hide the upcoming flush on his face and got off from his seat before going to open the door for Junmyeon. He carried the sleeping Jongin carefully and waited for Junmyeon to come out with the sleeping Jongdae before closing the door.

 

Junmyeon keyed in the passcode to his house. The door opened and both of them entered the house. Junmyeon placed Jongdae on his bed gently and Yifan did the same to Jongin. Both of them pulled their blankets up to their neck and leaned down to kiss on their forehead at the same time. Both of the males turned around at the same time and Junmyeon looked up at Yifan with a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

 

Yifan immediately moved and exited the boys’ room, trying to calm his heart down from how close they were just now. He headed to the door with Junmyeon following behind him. Yifan wore his shoes and Junmyeon just looked down on the ground silently. When Yifan was done, he saw the younger male looking up to him with a tired face, but he still looked beautiful nonetheless in his eyes.

 

“Sleep well, Junmyeon.”

 

“You too. Thank you for everything.”

 

“I should say that to you. Get inside. It’s getting cold.”

 

“You go first.”

 

Yifan smiled and patted on Junmyeon’s head fondly, “Take care.” The male gave him a tired smile. Yifan then walked off to the car. Junmyeon absolutely didn’t know what he was thinking as he began to run towards Yifan when Yifan had reached near to his car. “Wait!” Yifan pulled his hand away from the handle when heard a yell. He turned around and saw Junmyeon running towards him.

 

The next thing Yifan knew, Junmyeon placed his small hands on his torso and fisted his coat to lean upwards. Yifan then felt something soft pressed on his right cheek. He froze like a statue and looked down only to see Junmyeon’s face which was now turning into beet red, maintaining his normal face expression. “S-Se-See you tomorrow. At wo-work.” The startled male still stood there without saying anything.

 

Yifan still didn’t say anything when he saw Junmyeon ran back to his house and slammed the door with a loud bang. He then went to his car and started his engine with a very blank face. Yifan’s brain was slowly processing what just happened while looking at the doorstep of the house. He replayed what had happened just a minute ago to make sure it was real. Junmyeon came running to him. Junmyeon stood in front of him. Junmyeon kissed him on his cheek.

 

Yifan found himself smiling like an idiot all the way home. 

 


	12. By Your Side.

 

It had been awhile someone made him to feel happy. Ever since Yifan bumped into Junmyeon, good things happened around him lately. The Lee Electronics agreed to merge with his company to expand their business in China. Their stock going pretty well. His employees doing a great job in their work. Not to mention his relationship with Junmyeon too. They're not together though.

 

They were still in an awkward phase but Junmyeon was slowly opening up to him. Things would only get awkward whenever Yifan asked about his ex. The younger male would become uneasy and avoided him every time he met him so Yifan stopped. He definitely didn't regret bumping into Junmyeon that day. He returned to his mansion safely and kept smiling like an idiot even after he stepped into his house yesterday.

 

His butler and the housekeepers were so worried what had got into him, but they were glad that their Young Master was in a good mood since it was rare to see him smiling like that. Yifan won't even spare to smile a little whenever the male came home late after work. Yesterday was Yifan’s most favorite day. He still remembered the beet red face of Junmyeon. He smiled thinking about it.

 

His smile left his lips and he frowned when he noticed that Junmyeon was nowhere to be seen in the office once he stepped in. His desk was also empty. Yifan stepped into his office room and still wondered why Junmyeon didn’t come yet. He took out his phone before dialing his number and waited, but the voicemail answered him much to his disappointment.

 

He pressed the intercom on the corner of his desk and called out for Baekhyun. The puppy-eyed male stepped in within seconds and Yifan immediately asked him about Junmyeon. “I don’t know either, hyung. I called him but he didn’t pick up,” Baekhyun stated with concern. His colleague would inform him always if he took a day off. “Do you have any idea where he went?” Baekhyun shook his head, “I think he’s sick?”

 

“I don’t think so. I went out with him yesterday and he was perfectly fine.”

 

Yifan regretted bringing up about his outing with Junmyeon because Baekhyun was giving him ‘that’ look plus a sly smirk on his face. Baekhyun knew that his boss slash long-term high school friend had developed a crush towards Junmyeon no matter how many times Yifan had denied it. Yifan finally told him the truth after the sleepover party. He was glad that Baekhyun didn't tease him often but now wasn’t the right time.

 

If he only knew that his friends were actually trying to help them to get together. Baekhyun just hoped everything would go smoothly, not rushed. He just wanted to see his close friend to be happy again, as well as Junmyeon. “Any progress, hyung?” He asked with excitement. “Not now, Baek,” He received a slight glare from Yifan. Baekhyun puffed his cheeks solemnly.

 

“I was just asking. How did it go?”

 

He asked nicely this time and was pleased to see Yifan’s cheeks changing colors. “We had a great time... The boys had fun too.” Baekhyun widened his eyes, “The boys joined too?” Yifan nodded and  ** ** _There he goes again_**** , he thought after seeing Baekhyun’s shit-eating grin on his face.  ** ** _How can they not still be a thing already when things are clearly shown in front of them?_**** Baekhyun thought mentally because it was true.

 

The boys really like Yifan than Baekhyun himself. So far the boys didn't even show any signs of dislike towards the tall man. He almost groaned out loud at Yifan's slow actions and he wanted to put it to an end to it. “When are you going to tell—” Baekhyun was cut off as Yifan jolted in surprise as his phone started ringing all of a sudden. It was Junmyeon. He immediately answered the call without wasting any second.

 

_“Yi-Yifan.”_

 

Said male immediately noticed Junmyeon’s shaky plus wet voice on the other line. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He heard the male sniffling on the line and became worried in a flash.  _“J-Jo-Jongin_.  _Jongin, he’s—”_ “What's wrong with Jongin?” He looked at Baekhyun in anxiety and the puppy-eyed male came closer to him to hear the conversation.  _“He’s i-in the ICU ward.”_ Baekhyun gasped while Yifan shrieked.

 

“What?! Which hospital are you in?”

 

_“Seoul Hospital.”_

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

_“Hurry...”_

 

Yifan flinched by the broken voice of Junmyeon’s. He looked at Baekhyun with a concern look. The male nodded in understanding, indirectly letting know Yifan that he would manage his paperwork. He gave a pat on Yifan’s before sending him off from the office. Baekhyun sighed heavily as he collected the files on Yifan's table.  ** ** _I hope they will be alright_**** _,_  he thought before going back to his desk, ignoring Chanyeol's hundreds of questions.

 

_“Seoul Hospital.”_

“I’ll be right there.”

 

 

_“Hurry...”_

Yifan flinched by the broken voice of Junmyeon’s. He looked at Baekhyun with a concern look. The male nodded in understanding, indirectly letting know Yifan that he would manage his paperwork. He gave a pat on Yifan’s before sending him off from the office. Baekhyun sighed heavily as he collected the files on Yifan's table. ****_I hope they will be alright_**** _,_ he thought before going back to his desk, ignoring Chanyeol's hundreds of questions.

 

 ///

  

Yifan texted Baekhyun that he arrived at the hospital already. Baekhyun replied him to be with Junmyeon always. He lets out a small smile in response. Of course he would. Yifan then went to the receptionist and asked for a young boy who was in an emergency ward. He nearly tripped on his feet on hurry when he stepped out from the elevator. His eyes then searched for a familiar person.

 

He saw Junmyeon standing in front of the ICU ward with his left arm hugging his body and his right hand covering his mouth, probably holding back his sobs. There were nobody else on that floor expect for them. He walked towards Junmyeon. Yifan saw Jongdae sitting silently on the seats given with his green dino plush resting on his lap. “Junmyeon?” The said male looked at him almost immediately.

 

Junmyeon stared at Yifan in silence who had a worried expression plastered on his face. He was unable to form words by his appearance. Junmyeon wanted to thank him for coming but he couldn’t even find his voice to speak. His boss walked closer to his side and the sad yet assuring smile of Yifan’s made him to lose control. Junmyeon burst out crying terribly after holding it for  _so_   _long_.

 

Yifan mentally panicked after the male started crying. He tentatively swung his left arm around Junmyeon, patting his back softly and his right hand caressing Junmyeon's right arm to comfort him. Yifan then started to comfort Junmyeon with words. His eyes went through the transparent glass door to see Jongin lying on the bed with a tube in his mouth. Yifan paled at the view.

 

****_Is it that serious?_ ** **

 

What he didn’t expect was Junmyeon to cry harder but he didn't let out any sound. He also didn’t expect for the male to lean his head on his chest and clutching the hem of his shirt tightly. Yifan turned his head to the left side and then only realized that Jongdae was asleep with his forehead on the plush’s. Yifan bravely wrapped his own arms completely around Junmyeon, shushing him softly.

 

Junmyeon then began to rant against his chest, “I-It’s all my fault  ** ** _*sniffles*_****  I-If only I didn’t l-let him eat anything cold yesterday I— ” Yifan calmed him down patiently, “It’s not your fault, okay? What happened to him? Wasn't he just fine yesterday?” He questioned as he took a glance on Jongin. “Jongdae woke me up in the middle of the morning yesterday and said Jongin was breathing heavily,” Junmyeon paused to sniffle.

 

“Jo-Jongin was burning from high fever. He said his chest hurts so I-I gave him some antibiotics before he slept but then this morning, he-he didn't wake up and-and his fever was still the same. He was shi-shivering badly and I-I-I didn’t know what to do so I brought him here but then they sent him to the emergency ward. It’s definitely my fault, Yifan. He’s just a boy and-and—”

 

“Shh _..._  Relax, Junmyeon. I’m here.”

 

Yifan mentally panicked when those words automatically slipped out, but he guessed Junmyeon didn’t hear it when the male was now almost hugging him by the waist, face squished against his chest. Yifan didn’t know what to feel at that moment. A part of him was feeling jittery inside but he was feeling worried the most. For now, Junmyeon needs comfort. His comfort.

 

He brought the sobbing male to the seats and sat beside him, Junmyeon’s hands never leaving his shirt. Even though the boys were adopted, Junmyeon loved them like his own sons. Yifan was really amused by that. Another reason to admire this lovely person. Junmyeon couldn’t stop feeling so guilty for having Jongin in this condition. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming out no matter how much he wanted to stop.

 

He should’ve known since Jongin had a cold yesterday. He should've known that Jongin had a weak immune system. He had a high fever once after drinking chocolate iced blended at night. Before he was adopted, the workers of the foster care had warned him, saying that it would cost a lot to cure his weak immune system but Junmyeon didn't care. His parents didn't raise the boy well.

 

That was the reason he ended up adopting the four year-old boy. He was still his little boy. His cries had quite down a bit and the soft pats on his back by Yifan made him to feel calm. Junmyeon welcomed the warmth by his side and soon, he was asleep, his head leaning against his boss’ chest. “Junmyeon?” Yifan looked below and soft snores were being heard in an instant.

 

Yifan smiled and caressed the bangs away from Junmyeon’s closed eyes. “Dad... ?” Yifan turned to his right where Jongdae was sitting at. He saw the boy was looking up to him with swollen plus sleepy eyes. Yifan forced a smile at him before bringing his right hand up and patted the little boy’s hair fondly. “Jonggie will be okay, right?” Yifan only nodded as an answer because he didn't know what else to answer.

 

He pulled the little boy closer to him before positioning his head on his right thigh. Yifan then patted softly on little Jongdae’s belly, lulling him to sleep. He then realized Junmyeon’s body was in a crooked position. He might have his neck sprained. So Yifan positioned Junmyeon’s head carefully on his torso and slowly lets his left arm wrapped around the sleeping male’s waist loosely.

 

Yifan pulled him close, making the younger male moving closer unconsciously. Yifan smiled. He then averted his eyes to ward. He prayed to God to have the doctor saying that nothing serious had happen to Jongin, even though currently it  _was_  serious. He tightened his grip around Junmyeon's waist and rested his right hand on the sleeping Jongdae's belly before letting his eyes close slowly. Yifan totally didn't plan to sleep after waiting for more than half an hour.

 

 

 

 

 

  

Junmyeon stirred when he heard the sound of a door being opened and being closed. He opened his eyes heavily, feeling his eyes burning a little and also felt something heavy on top of his head. He looked up slowly by lifting his gaze up and blinked a few times to ease the blurriness in front of him.  ** ** _Isn't that… Yifan?_****  He blinked another few times after realizing Yifan’s head was on top of his.

 

Junmyeon felt his face burning from the close proximity. He stood on his feet almost immediately and then, he heard a groan in the next few seconds. A sharp pain on his left jaw made Yifan to groan as he landed straight on the blunt edge of the steel armrest. He groaned in pain again before sitting up straight. “Sorry! I’m really sorry!” Yifan heard the soft panicked voice of Junmyeon’s.

 

The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes, Junmyeon sat close to his left side, pressing his left jaw tenderly to ease the pain, Junmyeon’s left hand resting on his chest. Yifan gulped. The caring gesture of the Junmyeon’s almost made him to look like a husband, a caring one he might add, and then felt his cheeks burned on what he had just thought. “Yifan?” Said male hummed shortly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Yifan nodded mutely, liking the touch. “I should find an ice pack for you,” Junmyeon almost stood on his feet but not until he felt Yifan’s grip on his wrist where he was massaging his boss’ jaw just now. “Don’t stop doing that… I-It feels nice,” Yifan said with his eyes closed and felt his cheeks were flaming even more. Junmyeon really hoped that Yifan couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating right now.

 

He did as what he was told. Junmyeon rubbed the taller male’s jaw tenderly in circles and was amused on how sharp his jawline was. It suited his boss’ handsome face. Yifan relaxed by the soft touches from the male. It almost made him to let out a hum. Junmyeon thought he was already asleep considering on how quiet he was. Without him noticing, his fingers trailed up and started to caress his boss’ cheek.

 

Yifan noticed this but he kept his eyes closed but not until he heard someone cleared his throat. Junmyeon pulled away his hand almost immediately while Yifan had cracked his eyes opened to see no one, but the sluggish movements on his right thigh made him to look down. Jongdae still had his head on Yifan’s lap and apparently, the boy had his eyes  _fully opened_.

 

Both of the adults’ face turned into pink and looked away from the little fellow to hide their flushed face. Jongdae rolled his eyes at them while turning to the front, his head still on Yifan’s thigh, “Why did you both have to kiss in front of me…” Jongdae mumbled before closing his eyes to continue his sleep. Both of the males felt their face heating up terribly at the little boy’s bold words.

 

“Jo-Jongdae, we didn’t kiss—”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but which one of you is Mr Kim?”

 

Junmyeon was cut off when he heard a soft voice from the ward. The adults looked in front of them to see a young nurse eyeing suspiciously on both of them, thinking which one of them two was ‘Mr Kim’. The shorter of the two stood up and went to the young lady immediately and took a quick glance at the nurse’s name plate. “Mr Kim?” She asked politely, and Junmyeon nodded nervously.

 

“Please come inside. The doctor will be here shortly,” She informed politely. “Thank you, Ms Hwang.” The nurse bowed before leaving him at the doorway. Yifan followed him after patiently waking up the stubborn Jongdae and ended up carrying him after the little boy made a kissing face at him, teasing about what he saw just now. They didn’t really  _kiss_  but since Jongdae saw them from below, their face might be too close from his point of view.

 

Jongdae had finally stayed silent after Yifan had threatened him to a tickling game since the little guy knew the hospital was a place to be silent. Junmyeon’s heart almost stopped beating at the sight after entering the ward. Jongin was lying so lifelessly on the hospital bed with a tube inside his mouth. Taking a look from this close, Junmyeon felt like crying right on the spot, but not until he felt a squeeze on his left shoulder.

 

He looked to his side and saw his boss looking down with a reassuring smile before patting his head fondly. Jongdae looked at his brother in silence and tightened his grip around Yifan’s neck. “He’ll be okay,” Yifan said. Junmyeon smiled weakly in response before leaning down to the sleeping Jongin and caressed his hair in tender. “Is he okay, Appa?” Junmyeon looked at Jongdae with a tired smile.

 

The younger male blushed (Yifan noticed this) when their fingers brush one another as he remembered the little ‘incident’ happened outside the room just now and led Jongdae on the bed cautiously, not wanting to stir the sleeping boy. Junmyeon didn’t even know whether Jongin was sleeping or still passed out. Jongdae immediately snuggled beside his younger brother carefully so that he won’t get too close to the weird looking tube and continued his sleep.

 

Yifan felt his heart warm at the sight until he didn’t realize that his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He also didn’t realize that Junmyeon was staring at him. Junmyeon smiled at the view, seeing his boss observing the boys. “They’re always like this… So close.” Yifan turned to Junmyeon after he heard the soft voice who was looking at the sleeping boys. Yifan patted on his head, making Junmyeon to look up at him.

 

Yifan really wanted to hug him tightly right there. He almost forgot want he wanted to say but he managed to regain his thoughts, but not until he heard a very familiar voice. “Mr Kim?” Both of the males turned to the doorway to see a young doctor who had a built yet slim body which was covered with his long white coat. Yifan couldn’t feel his senses and felt the world was spinning after the doctor introduced himself.

 

“I’m Dr Zhang.”

 


	13. Complicated.

 

“Yi-Yixing?”

 

Yifan’s voice cracked while calling out the doctor’s name. The said doctor looked at Yifan, surprised. He then smiled warmly while Yifan still stood there like a mannequin. Junmyeon who had no idea what was going on looked back and forth to Yifan and to the doctor. He could sense the atmosphere was suddenly tensed unnecessarily. The doctor then returned his attention to Junmyeon before looking back at Yifan.

 

“It's been awhile, Kris.”

 

“You know him, Dr Zhang... ?”

 

The doctor wasn’t surprised when Junmyeon asked the sudden question. He simply smiled at Junmyeon before changing his gaze to Yifan, who was still unmoved at his current place. “Ye—” “No,” Yifan cut him off. Junmyeon looked at his boss who was showing an unreadable expression for the first time. He haven’t seen Yifan like this. All flustered and uneasy. Yifan was like another person right now.

 

“We were lovers.”

 

“He’s my ex.”

 

Yifan corrected the ‘lovers’ into a proper word. Yixing just smiled at him while Junmyeon went speechless.  ** ** _Lovers?_****  Loads of questions ran through Junmyeon’s mind in an instant. He tried his very best to maintain his countenance. “Oh.” Junmyeon felt so idiotic and wanted to face-palm himself for responding like that. He was obvious that he was slightly hurt… Or was he not?

 

Yifan hoped that Junmyeon won’t be thinking nonessential things about him and Yixing. He didn’t expect to meet his ex of all places like this. He had to calm his emotions because Yixing was the one who was in charge of Jongin’s case. He didn’t want to cause any nuisance. A small whine caught everyone attention from the tensed situation which came from the sleeping Jongdae.

 

Junmyeon immediately lifted up the covers to the boys’ neck and patted Jongdae’s hair, lulling him back to sleep. Yifan didn’t do anything but stood a bit closer to Junmyeon’s left side. He was waiting for the doctor’s explanation while looking at the boy who was lifelessly lying on the bed beside the elder brother. The doctor then cleared his throat and began to talk about Jongin’s condition.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr Kim. He has to stay here for another two or three days for further checkups.”

 

Junmyeon’s face fell visibly and he held back the tears. He quickly wiped off a tear from falling from one of his eyes when he felt his boss patted on his back softly. “But I have to say, he’s really strong even at this age. Other kids like him might be in critical condition, well he was too, but he's stable now. I’m really surprised.” Junmyeon looked up at the doctor and only smiled sadly in response.

 

The doctor then handed him a file for Junmyeon to write down his signature. He didn't ask for what though. His head was too clouded with worries. The doctor then thanked him and they shook hands as he was preparing to leave. “I will take my leave then and oh, Kris, please follow me.” Junmyeon looked up to see Yifan looking at the doctor curiously. “What for?” Junmyeon flinched by his boss’s cold tone.

 

“It’s quite important.”

 

The doctor excused himself from the room politely, leaving a tensed aura between the two adults. Junmyeon just silently observed the sleeping boys. He almost flinched and looked over to Yifan when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He couldn’t comprehend the emotion in Yifan's eyes. Broken? Sad? Unhappy? Hatred? Junmyeon didn’t know and didn't know what to do either. Comfort him? He needed someone to comfort himself.

 

“I’ll be back. Wait for me, okay?”

 

Junmyeon gave a curt nod in response but on the inside, he badly wanted Yifan to just  _stay_. “What do you want to talk about?” That was the first thing Yifan asked after the young doctor sat on his chair. Yixing sighed heavily. He thought he could talk about ‘them’ later after telling a serious matter... It seemed like he had to deal with the latter first. “I want to apologize.” Yifan snorted in response.

 

****_After six fucking years?_****

 

Yifan almost said it out loud but then, he reminded himself he didn't want to cause a scene and calmed his rage. He couldn’t believe that the latter had broken off their healthy relationship all of a sudden. For a few years, Yifan was in a devastated condition. He couldn’t even move on. There were no news of Yixing after the simple text message that wrote he would be in China and ended it with:  _Let's break up._

  

Yifan flinched at the memory which took him years to be his usual-self again. He took a deep breath before lifting his gaze up from the floor to meet Yixing’s anticipating eyes as if waiting for him to spit out cursed words. “It’s okay.” Yixing was beyond surprised at his reply, his mouth wide open as he stared at the male. Yifan was flustered, “I said it’s okay. But I’m still angry with you.” Yixing smiled sheepishly.

  

“I’m sorry for that.”

  

There was a brief silence. Yifan knew he can just walk away from there, go back to Junmyeon and the two little boys but the silence was somehow comforting. So that’s why the elders would always say you should forgive a person no matter what they did to you. You would feel relief and that was how Yifan was feeling right now. Yixing felt a burden was off from his shoulders.

  

He had to break off their steady relationship because he had no choice. He knew Yifan would be upset at him but he deserved it though. Yixing loved his work. He took medical course and had been a part-time dance tutor when he was a university student and that was how Yifan fell for him. Angelic at day in the university and charming at night at the dance studio.

  

The problem was, Yixing paid more attention to his work until he selfishly wanted to break off their relationship. Well, it was better to tell the truth no matter how much it hurts rather than lying, right? Yixing wasn’t really interested getting into a relationship before because he loved work than that but he didn’t blame Yifan at all. Yifan was a wonderful guy.

  

Sometimes he regretted on his decision, but only sometimes though. He had seen Junmyeon in the hospital before when his kid was sick but he wasn’t assigned to take care of his child at that time. Yixing felt glad because Yifan had finally found someone who was exactly the latter's type. Loving and angelic. “By the way, you have a pretty husband,” Yixing remarked, waiting for Yifan’s reaction.

  

“He’s not mine yet.”

  

“Oh?” 

 

Yifan felt his face burning terribly after those words automatically slipped out. He tried to change the horrible habit of his before but he just couldn’t no matter how many times he’d tried. Yixing only laughed which made Yifan to look at him with his red face. It was funny to Yixing to see an intimidated-faced Yifan who actually blushes easily. He couldn’t imagine if he told about Yifan’s weakness to Junmyeon.

  

“You haven’t changed at all, Kris. Spluttering out nonsense when you’re flustered.”

  

“Sh-Shut up.”

  

“So... Is he yours? Are you both married?”

  

“What’s it to you?”

  

“I was just asking. Are you?”

  

“Not yet...”

  

“What’s with the red face? Like him that much?”

  

Yifan had enough. “Can you stop it? Why did I come here again? I rather not see you than talking to you right now.” Yifan couldn’t handle his teasing anymore and walked away because he knew Yixing would go on further. “The boy isn’t waking up.” Yifan stopped in an instant. He turned around and saw Yixing’s face expression had hardened. “What did you just say?” Yifan walked back when Yixing kept silent.

  

Yifan then saw him taking out a file which had the hospital’s name and Jongin’s full name was written in big letters in Korean. Yifan didn’t like the way Yixing flipped some of the papers in the file roughly. After a few seconds, Yixing turned over the file and gave Yifan a look on a report. Yifan took the file to his hands and read it, but he couldn’t understand the graph which was on the report.

  

He looked at Yixing for an explanation. Yifan also didn’t like the way the doctor sighed heavily. “What’s wrong with Jongin?” Yifan asked, voice dangerous. “Please don’t tell Mr Kim about this. Can you promise me that?” Yifan looked at Yixing curiously and wanted to ask him the reason but the seriousness from the young doctor’s eyes made him to halt on his question.

  

The doctor then continued, “Jongin regained his consciousness but he didn’t wake up. He... He has a lung inflammation. _(Yifan gasped)_ The symptoms matched very well with his current state. High fever and many more. I gave him a shot but it's still the same. If he doesn’t wake up until tomorrow...” Yixing stopped talking and it made Yifan to feel uneasy as hell. “If he doesn’t wake up... ?” Yixing hesitated before looking at Yifan.

  

“Jongin will be moved to the surgery room tonight.”

  

Yifan felt like slapping himself to see if he could feel the pain or not. He couldn’t believe what would happen if Junmyeon heard this. He couldn’t stand seeing and hearing Junmyeon’s cries again. He had seen and had heard enough. He wanted Junmyeon to be happy. No matter what happened, he wanted Junmyeon to be happy because he deserved to be happy. Yifan then placed back the file on Yixing’s desk and looked at him with hope.

  

“Please... Do anything that Jongin will be alright. I’ll settle the bills for everything.”

  

Yixing smiled calmly, “I’ll do my very best, Kris. I know this might be uncomfortable but please, don’t tell him about this. He looks like at the edge of giving up _his life_.” Yifan looked at the doctor's desk sadly. Yixing tried to lighten up the mood a bit, “You know, Jongin is really strong. Other kids might not even make it by now.” Yifan lifted his gaze from the doctor's desk to the man himself before letting out a tight smile.

  

“He _is_ strong… Just like his father.”

 

 

 

 

 

  

"Dae, come on. We have to go now. Wake up, please?"

 

Jongdae whined out loud while hugging his unconscious brother’s right arm tighter. Junmyeon sighed heavily. He knew this would happen. The boys could only be separated for a few hours only, especially if they were in the kindergarten since both of them would be in different classes. The doctor had informed Junmyeon that he would call him after Jongin had fully recovered and nothing else.

 

Yifan was standing beside the Chinese doctor and Junmyeon felt so awkward by trying to wake up the stubborn Jongdae. As much as he didn't have the heart to leave Jongin, he really didn't want to be in the room with both of them there right now. Junmyeon sighed again. "Jong―" "Here, let me wake him up." Yifan stood on his left side unnecessarily too close until Junmyeon flinched by the proximity.

 

Yifan failed to notice that and leaned down to the stubborn boy before softly whispering, "Dae, you want to eat steamed buns? I saw a shop on the way to the hospital. You want to go there and eat some?" As soon as he heard the word  _‘steamed buns’_ , Jongdae turned his head to see the taller male smiling warmly at him. He then looked over to his father and a soft glare was sent to him.

 

"Can I eat a lot… ?"

 

The boy's voice was merely a whisper. Yifan only chuckled in response and ruffled his hair before carrying Jongdae after the boy reached out his short arms. Junmyeon didn't know why but he felt embarrassed (in a good way) seeing the both of them like that. They almost looked like a real father and son. He couldn't help but to let out a smile after (he was mentally exhausted today) being in a restless day.

 

Junmyeon regretted when he brought his eyes to see the doctor. The male was looking at him. It wasn't a threatening look though. The Chinese doctor shot a smile to him as soon as they had eye contact. Junmyeon forced a smile with his eyes scrunched up a little. Junmyeon then left a peck on Jongin's burning forehead before caressing his hair. He was still having a fever.

 

A hand landed on his left shoulder and was greeted with a warm smile of Yifan's with a sad face of Jongdae's. Junmyeon sighed. Time to go. Yixing sent them off to the elevator from the sixth floor but then, he smacked his forehead lightly as he forgot to ask Yifan about something. “Kris!” Both of the adults turned around to see the young doctor jogged to them while apologizing to the patrons for yelling in the hospital.

 

The doctor bowed slightly at Junmyeon. Said male did the same. “Excuse us for a while, Mr Kim.” Yifan passed the little boy to the younger male and said, "Wait for me?" Junmyeon had to plaster a forced smile on his face and walked to the mini fountain to give them both some privacy. He had no idea why his insides were throbbing so painfully after seeing them both so close together, talking about something.

 

They were obviously exchanging numbers. He had to admit they really look good together. “Appa?” He averted his eyes to Jongdae who was looking at him curiously. “Are you okay, Appa?” Junmyeon faked a smile, “Mm, I’m okay.” But Jongdae wasn’t convinced. “Who’s that guy, Appa?” Without looking, Jongdae pointed directly to the doctor who was beside the taller male.

 

“That’s Jonginnie’s doctor, Dae.”

 

He answered Jongdae while patting his hair. “Is he a good guy… ?” Junmyeon widened his eyes by the question, “Of course. What makes you to ask that?” The boy tapped his chin twice before looking at his Appa, “You look kind of sad seeing him and Dad together. Are you jealous, Appa?” Blood rushed to his face instantly. Junmyeon had to maintain his posture.

 

He wanted to defend himself but the little boy kept going with his questions, “Why are they standing so close, Appa? He’s not going to take Dad away from us, right?” Junmyeon couldn’t answer the boy’s questions and found himself staying silent. Jongdae then realized he was asking too much. “Appa, are you angry? I’m sorry… I should keep my mouth shut.” Junmyeon lifted his gaze up from his lap.

 

Jongdae looked so guilty. Junmyeon almost cooed after seeing the cute pout the little guy was making at but not until he heard the familiar voice coming closer. “Thank you, Yixing,” Yifan said with relieved smile. “No problem. I’ll text you the details later.” Both of them exchange smiles of gratitude. Junmyeon hoped the floor would absorb him because he absolutely didn’t feel like belonging here.

 

Jongdae noticed the tension and hopped off from his father’s lap before running outside, making the adults to be surprised by his sudden actions. “Um, I-I’ll be waiting outside with him. Thank you for everything, Dr Zhang.” Junmyeon said abruptly and jogged outside to search for Jongdae, who was just near the entrance. Yifan sighed in relief after looking at them from afar.

 

Yixing faked a cough. Yifan looked back at the doctor. He was raising an eyebrow at him and Yifan felt his cheeks warming up. “Go. He seems to be upset. You better take good care of him and them.” Yixing said so bluntly and Yifan felt his whole face was warm now. He bid the young doctor goodbye and stepped outside the hospital to search for Junmyeon and Jongdae.

 

He walked to them once he found them but then, he noticed something was wrong. Junmyeon was squatting in front of a sulky-looking  Jongdae, persuading him about something. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Junmyeon almost hugged the little boy in shock after hearing the voice out of nowhere. He looked up to see the taller male staring worriedly at both of them. Junmyeon didn't know how many times he sighed today.

 

"It's nothing..."

 

He said tiredly and earned another grunt from the sulky boy. Yifan looked at him curiously and patted on the boy's hair. "What is it, hm?" The boy peered up to him with his arms crossed on his chest, "I want bubble tea! But Appa doesn't want to buy one for me." Yifan sighed this time, understanding Junmyeon's decision. It was already evening, the skies getting dark by each minute.

 

"Shouldn't you be not having cold drinks at night, Dae? Your Appa doesn't want you to end up like Jongin, you know."

 

Jongdae turned away from him with a loud  _‘Hmph!’_. Junmyeon sighed again. Yifan was slightly surprised by the little guy's reaction. This was the first time Jongdae didn't give in to him. He felt slightly hurt. "Let's just go and buy him steamed buns." He looked at Junmyeon who had a tired expression on his face. He then searched for Junmyeon's car to walk him there but he couldn't find it.

 

"Um, the car broke down... We came here by a cab."

 

Junmyeon explained, answering his thoughts. "Let's go there with my car, then. I'll send you guys home later." Junmyeon only nodded in reply before carrying Jongdae in his arms, ignoring the whines of protests of his. During dinner, Yixing texted him that Jongin had to be operated, followed with a bunch of don't worry's in his text. Yifan tried to stay calm as possible.

 

He tried to put up a normal face expression in front of Junmyeon before placing his phone back into his long coat. Yifan had forgotten to read the numerous text messages and missed calls from Baekhyun as well as Chanyeol. He sure didn't know what would be waiting for him at the office tomorrow. Yifan didn't expect to see Junmyeon staring at him. The younger male immediately looked away in seconds.

 

Yifan then noticed something was off. Jongdae didn't talk at all. He was completely focused on eating, not like the usual talking-while-having-food-inside-his-mouth. Junmyeon wasn't surprised at his behavior but Yifan was. For the first time, the two of them were so awkward as if it was their first time meeting each other. Yifan tried to lighten up the mood, saying that he would buy bubble tea on the way to their house.

 

But Jongdae replied  _‘ _I don't want one’__  in a harsh tone, making Yifan to flinch. Junmyeon mouthed a  _‘Sorry’_  to Yifan and the taller male just forced a smile. A sulky Jongdae was scary indeed. Junmyeon thought twice again before getting into Yifan's car because it wasn't an ordinary car. It was a freaking expensive car. Someone like him didn't deserve to get a free trip in a luxurious car like that.

 

Yifan already started the engine and wondered why Junmyeon haven't got in yet. "Come on, Appa. I want to go home already." Jongdae pulled onto Junmyeon’s hand and both of them sat on the backseat. Yifan sighed. He really didn't like seeing Jongdae like that. He missed the cheery and the loud Jongdae. He tried to persuade the little boy during dinner but it was no use.

 

Jongdae fell asleep on the way, him sitting on his father's left lap, arms around his father's neck as usual. Junmyeon had his arms around Jongdae's waist securely and patted on his back while looking outside, watching the vehicles passing by. He suddenly thought of his parents. Junmyeon honestly didn't know when he would meet them again after being forbidden to come home.

 

Once he called them after his third week of his marriage and told them that he wanted to file a divorce to Insung where he was about to tell them what the male had been ‘forcing’ him into, his phone’s speaker almost blew out by their furious remarks. He knew that his parents had put much effort in their wedding. The thing was, Junmyeon didn't even ask them for his wedding to be  _so_ _grand_.

 

Until now, they didn't know the reason why Junmyeon had filed the divorce, which was still unsigned by the other party.

  

Junmyeon must have been fallen asleep. His body jerked once he had opened his eyes. The nightmares were getting worst day by day. Junmyeon wiped the bead of sweat trailing down to his jaw despite the air conditioner was on. He made a mental note that he shouldn't be thinking of his ex before he sleeps. The next thing he knew, the car door on his side was opened. Yifan was staring at him, a worried expression on his face.

  

Junmyeon had to blink twice. He finally realized that he had reached his home already. He got off the car while carrying the sleeping Jongdae, muttering a polite _‘Thank you’_ to his boss. Yifan walked with him to the door. Junmyeon then keyed in the passcode. He turned around to look up at Yifan who was currently in daze? Junmyeon didn't know. Ever since the latter met his ex, Yifan was spacing out.

  

His boss wasn't usually like this before. Spacing out wasn't Yifan's style. Junmyeon ignored the throbbing pain inside and bowed slightly to him. "Thank you for everything, Yifan." Yifan was going to ask the younger male something ever since they were having dinner at the restaurant but he couldn't because he didn't want to mess up anything. He braved himself up and looked directly into the younger male’s eyes.

  

Junmyeon became flustered by the intense gaze but he kept staring too. His boss then cleared his throat, "Do you have anything to ask or say after everything today?" Junmyeon didn't expect that coming. He didn't know why he felt like an arrow had been shot through his chest. Was he mentioning about him and the Chinese doctor? Because if that was true, he was afraid.

  

Afraid of losing Yifan.

 

Yes, Junmyeon admitted to himself that he was really afraid of losing Yifan. It really hurt to see him with the other male. It was funny because they weren't a thing in the first place yet he felt a foreign feeling, a feeling where he thought it he won't feel it anymore but after everything today, he felt it again. And he didn't want to admit that feeling out loud. The long silence ended when Junmyeon finally began to speak.

  

“Dr Zhang is such a nice man… No wonder both of you were together before….”

  

Yifan was surprised by Junmyeon’s reply. “Junmyeon, I _—_ ” “Take care on your way back, Yifan.” Junmyeon smiled solemnly before closing the door slowly. Yifan heard a soft ‘click’ and stood there for a while, thinking back the smile of the younger male. It wasn’t the smile that used to make his heart flutter. It was like he was disappointed. Great, he didn't only made Jongdae upset, but Junmyeon too.

  

Yifan went to his car and started the engine. He didn’t want to over think that Junmyeon was actually being _jealous_. He shouldn’t think like that, right? They were adults for God’s sake. Not some sort of teenagers. Yifan looked back to the house. After debating with himself, he sped away from there, all of his feelings being in a mess today, Junmyeon’s solemn smile kept appearing in his head.

  

Junmyeon thought he could really take back what he said just now. He really, really wanted too. Was he being obvious? Did Yifan get the hint that he was… That he was jealous? He didn't know. He didn't even want to know. After tucking the sleeping Jongdae to bed, Junmyeon peeked through the curtains and saw Yifan’s car wasn’t there anymore. He sighed in relief but then in disappointment.

  

He thought Yifan would be still there, explaining to him relating him and Yixing. Wait, who was Junmyeon to him anyway? Yifan was his boss and he was Yifan’s employee. Nothing else. They weren’t in a relationship in the first place. Yifan didn’t have to tell him anyway. Junmyeon headed upstairs and took a shower before going to the boys’ room and hopped onto Jongin’s bed. He missed his little boy already.

  

He spent the rest of the night there so that if Jongdae had trouble sleeping and woke up in the middle of the night, he could go back to sleep because his father was just beside him. Or maybe, Jongdae could even get into the bed with his father, which he actually did. The little guy stared at his father’s face and noticed the dried trail of tears on his cheeks. He pecked on Junmyeon’s nose before snuggling into the elder male’s chest. 

  

+++

 

Junmyeon didn't go to work on the next day. He called-in sick. He wasn’t sick for real though. For the first time, he didn't feel like working at all today. He wasn't feeling lazy. Not at all. Junmyeon just felt like spending his one-day off with Jongdae (and with Jongin later, maybe). He ignored all the text messages from Baekhyun and Taemin. There was even a missed call from Yifan but he wasn't going to call him.

 

Of course he felt bad, ignoring the people who cared for him but he had to get rid of this current complicated feelings in his chest first. Junmyeon then placed his phone on the nightstand and patted the sleeping boy's hair. Junmyeon smiled sadly.  ** ** _Jongdae is growing too fast_****. The last time Jongdae slept together with him was after getting adopted, the little boy said he had a nightmare.

 

His body was so small before and now it was growing. Junmyeon pecked on his hair, making the little guy to let out a long yawn before opening those heavy-lidded eyelids. "Appa?" Junmyeon smiled before combing his hair with his fingers. "Hungry?" He received a nod in reply and another yawn afterwards. "Go take a bath. Appa will make breakfast, hm?" He thought Jongdae would continue his sleep.

 

But the boy immediately climbed off from the bed and headed to the bathroom with his pink towel. It looked like he was really hungry. Junmyeon headed upstairs and washed his face before starting to make a simple breakfast. Chocolate spread on bread with a glass of hot milk, Jongdae's favorite. The day went on with him spending time with Jongdae, almost inseparable most of the day.

 

Before they were getting ready to watch a random movie, Junmyeon sat on the soft carpet and patted on his thighs for Jongdae to hop over. The boy comfortably settled himself in between Junmyeon’s legs. The thing was, Jongdae wasn't focused in the movie at all. He turned around and buried his face into his father's chest. Junmyeon thought he was sleepy so he gave soft pats on his back.

 

A sudden sniffle caught his attention.

 

"I miss Jonggie, Appa..."

 

And then, he cried. Even though they weren't separated for twenty-four hours yet, he really missed his younger brother dearly. Junmyeon held back his own tears seeing him like this, sobs getting louder as each seconds passed. He missed Jongin terribly too. It felt so empty without him in the house. He hugged the boy in his arms, feeling Jongdae's small hands tightly gripping onto his shirt.

 

"Me too, Jongdae…"

 

///

 

Yifan knew Junmyeon won't come to work after what happened yesterday. He tried calling Junmyeon but then, he decided to give him some space. Still, he couldn't help but to feel uneasy. What if Junmyeon didn't want to talk to him again? He really wants to meet him right now to clear everything. He even wanted to make it up for Jongdae by buying him  _lots_ of steamed buns, with his favorite bubble tea of course.

 

Yixing texted him an hour ago that Jongin's operation had been done safely.

 

Yifan was nervous as hell at the thought of Jongin still not waking up but he managed to put on a professional smile on his face. He trusted Yixing. He trusted that the doctor could do anything. When he stepped into the office, he wondered why everyone stood up to greet him. He didn't mind being greeted like this but then, Yifan noticed their gloomy or more like a worried expressions on their faces.

 

He didn't even walk into the office yet. “What's wrong?” Yifan asked everyone, eyeing each and every somewhat scared-looking faces. They didn't seem to answer his question but then, he locked eyes with Baekhyun. The puppy-eyed male gulped. Baekhyun cleared his throat before throwing a glance at the latter's office room and to the latter himself, "Mr Wu... The director is waiting for you inside."

 

Yifan literally froze, mind completely turning blank. He then remembered the numerous text messages from yesterday. It was all from Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He had forgotten to read them after sending Junmyeon and Jongdae to their house.  ** ** _Shit._****  The director rarely come to the office. If he suddenly showed up today, it meant something bad. Yifan just hoped it was nothing too bad. 

 

///

 

It was almost three in the afternoon when Junmyeon received a notification again. He found it weird because his phone was silent all day, not to mention he rarely uses the certain application. He dried his hands with a washcloth as he was done washing the dishes and went to take his phone. He swiped the lock-screen and froze when he saw a short-form of the young doctor’s name.

 

He knew the doctor had his number through Yifan and brushed the thought off quickly as he read the message. Junmyeon couldn't express his feelings after reading it. He immediately yelled from downstairs since Jongdae was in his room upstairs, reading some of his books. "Jongdae! Get ready! Let's go meet Jonginnie!" He laughed when Jongdae replied with his usual loud voice.

 

Junmyeon didn't even bother to send a text message to Yifan because he knew the Chinese doctor must’ve sent him one too. When Jongdae came downstairs, Junmyeon laughed again because everything was tidy except for his hair! It looked like he was so excited until he had forgotten to comb his hair. Once they were ready, they walked to the taxi stand and hailed a cab. Junmyeon then took out his phone as he forgot to reply.

 

[Jongin can be discharged today, Mr Kim.]

 

[Will be there in half an hour. Thank you, Dr Zhang.]

 

Yixing greeted them by the entrance of the hospital. He wondered why Yifan wasn't with them. The doctor didn't dare to ask though, scared if he caused a misunderstanding, which they were currently in a misunderstanding at the first place. He then told Junmyeon about Jongin’s improved condition. Yixing was very, very pleased when he saw the shorter male’s bright smile.

 

Yixing then led them to the ward. Junmyeon was met with a wide smile of Jongin's who was sitting on the bed. “Jonggie!!!” Jongdae hopped onto the bed almost immediately and hugged his younger brother tightly. "Hyung _—_  I ca-can't— _breathe!_ " Jongdae hugged him tighter, "I missed you a lot!" He heard the doctor chuckling beside him. "Jongdae, you're choking him!" Junmyeon said out loud but he didn't break them off.

 

He smiled seeing Jongdae so clingy towards his younger brother. Jongdae then let go of his hug as he realized his involuntary actions. He apologized multiple times, his words slurred terribly as he buried his face into his younger brother's chest, where no one noticed Jongin had flinched. Within a few seconds, sobs were being heard. Junmyeon noticed this and sat on the bed beside the boys, patting on Jongdae's back softly.

 

Jongin didn't expect that his elder brother would cry. He felt his own tears beginning to come out. He hugged Jongdae and buried his nose into his hair, "Silly hyung... Don't c-cry." Jongdae sniffled, "Please... Don't scare me again, Jonggie..." A tear escaped from Junmyeon's eyes and he immediately wiped it off with his sleeves, wanting to see their sweet interaction.

 

"I won't, hyung... I-I'm sorry."

 

Jongdae was still hugging Jongin's waist and continued to cry. Jongin didn't know what to do anymore and looked at his father, "Appa..." Junmyeon gave him a teary smile, caressing his hair before pecking on his head. "We missed you a lot, Jonginnie." Jongin sniffled this time, couldn't handle the warm gaze of his father. "M-Me too." Junmyeon was so glad Jongin was doing okay now.

 

He almost cried but not until he remembered the doctor was still there. Yixing smiled calmly after putting his phone back into his lab coat in panic. He managed to take a picture of them secretly and sent it to Yifan. He saw the shorter male walking towards him and he was ready to answer any question of his. To his very surprise, Yixing didn't expect to be hugged _–_   _very tightly–_ by Junmyeon.

 

The boys weren't surprised though. They learnt that their father would hug a person as a sign of gratitude if the person helped him a lot. Their Appa would hug their neighbor every time he came home late from his previous work. Yixing was beyond surprised. Heck, he was shocked as hell. He had to clear his throat after Junmyeon broke the hug. He then looked at the shorter male, awkward.

 

Junmyeon smiled so angelically and Yixing was almost mesmerized by his blinding smile.

 

"Thank you so much, Dr Zhang."

 

Yixing took a few seconds to realize that Junmyeon was actually talking to him. "Oh, uh, it's nothing much, really..." Junmyeon smiled again before hesitating to continue, "Can we stay here for a while? I just want to, um, you know, I _—_ " "I understand, Mr Kim. Take your time. Please text me if you're ready to go because I need your signature as a proof of Jongin's discharge." He smiled warmly.

 

"Thank you so much again, Dr Zhang."

 

"It's my pleasure, Mr Kim."

 

Junmyeon went back inside the room to comfort the two crying boys. Jongin actually cried and laughed at the same time, seeing how ugly his brother's crying face was. He even pointed it out to brighten up his elder brother's mood, earning a whiny whine from Jongdae. Junmyeon only laughed in response before enveloping them both into a tight hug. Yixing smiled at the warm sight as he peeked on them from the room.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about the hug just now, making his heart to race unnecessarily. He immediately patted on his cheeks softly multiple times. No wonder Yifan was smitten by him. The young doctor sighed as he started to head to his office.  ** ** _I guess it's time for me to find someone_**** , he thought mentally. As he reached his office, he remembered about something. Yifan haven't replied his text message yet. He just hoped Yifan was doing okay.

 

Yifan  _wasn’t_  doing okay. Not at all. After the director gave him a long good minutes of his speech slash scolding, he felt like breaking down right there. He couldn't handle sharp words especially someone who had a higher rank than him and had family relations. Yifan was a soft-hearted person, means that he was a person who cries easily if the topic if sensitive, not the other way around.

 

The sharp words were still stinging in his head and God, he really felt like crying right now. He only then began to read the messages which were from yesterday. His inbox message was full. He didn't realize those messages since he was in the hospital yesterday. Not only that, remembering the problems he had with Junmyeon made him to feel more messed up. Something in his chest erupts.

 

He needed to get out of here.

 

Right now.

 

///

 

Junmyeon had safely reached home with his boys. He never smiled so wide after the Chinese doctor told him that Jongin won't be having the same problem again. He hugged the doctor (again) out of his control from happiness. Yixing had to restrain himself from hugging back the shorter male as he reminded himself that Junmyeon was soon to be Yifan's. Junmyeon managed to pay the fee in cash since it was affordable.

 

He wondered why the fee isn't high because Jongin even stayed for a night in the hospital, but he didn't ask anything. The three of them were having fun at home. The two boys were watching their late night favorite cartoon show while Junmyeon prepared snacks for them in the kitchen to bring it later to the living room. What Junmyeon didn't know was that they weren't paying attention to the cartoon at all.

 

Jongdae was telling his younger brother what happened yesterday between his father and their ‘Dad’. Jongin was slightly surprised. "Maybe he  _is_ jealous," Jongin whispered to his brother. Jongdae whined, “That’s why I ran off suddenly outside of the hospital but Dad was  _so dumb_. He didn’t get the hint that I was trying to break your doctor and Dad from talking.” They then giggled uncontrollably.

 

The boys pulled down their father's hands to make him sit with them as the elder male kept going into the kitchen to bring them more snacks. The boys then snuggled against his sides. Junmyeon smiled so wide until his cheeks hurt. They watched an animated movie which was a hit in the movie industry. By the time the movie ends, both of the boys were sleeping peacefully, hands clutching onto their father's shirt.

 

Junmyeon patted their backs despite they were sleeping already.  ** ** _Just like old times._****  The notification ringtone from his phone cut his thoughts off. He slowly reached out his phone which was on the coffee table. After taking it, the boys shifted slightly and snuggled closer. Junmyeon slowly leaned back and raised an eyebrow as he read the sender's name.  ** ** _Sehunnie?_**** He tapped on the message and his eyes widened in shock. 

 


	14. Confession?

  

_Hyung, Kris is drunk._

 

As soon after Junmyeon read the message, he carried the sleeping boys and tucked them to bed before leaving a peck on their forehead. He grabbed a coat before swinging it over his body to keep himself warm. Junmyeon hailed a cab and went to the club straightaway. He went through the back door like always and some of the staffs greeted him happily despite how busy they were.

 

Junmyeon couldn't be happier to see them. He then began his search for Luhan since he didn’t see Sehun but he couldn’t find both of them. He stepped into the club area, covering one of his ears from the loud music as his eyes darted around the dance floor and the making-out area, just in case. Some of the regulars recognized Junmyeon and greeted him as it had been awhile they had seen the former bartender.

 

The elder male was forced to join their conversation and excused himself politely awhile after before continuing searching for Yifan. Once he saw no sign of his boss, he decided to go to the bar area where it was quite silent there. Junmyeon squinted his eyes by the dim light as he saw someone familiar, but he wasn’t sure because the man had buried his face in his arms on the bar table.

 

A few glasses, which were more than five Junmyeon assumed, were beside the man. Junmyeon wondered whether he was sleeping or passed out. He slowly went closer to the man to confirm his hunch but then, he was turned around by someone in a swift movement and was in someone’s hug. A very familiar one. Junmyeon smiled as he instantly replied the tight hug. “Hyuuunggg…” Sehun whined.

 

Junmyeon chuckled softly, “Hey.” Sehun broke the hug and brought him to where Yifan was at. Junmyeon was right. The man he saw  _was_ Yifan. Sehun excused himself and told him he would be back in a while since he was still on his shift. So Junmyeon just sat beside the drunk male, waiting for the younger one. He turned to his right and leaned over to see whether Yifan was breathing or not.

 

Junmyeon poked on his boss’ arm. There were no response. He pursed his lips in worry.  ** ** _What in the world happened to him?_**** “Hyung?” Sehun’s voice brought him back to reality. Junmyeon gave him a small smile. “What’s wrong with him, Sehunnie?” Said male took a washcloth and wiped his hands with it, his usually poker-face turning into a worried one. Junmyeon became more curious.

 

“I don’t know either, hyung. I didn’t even realize he was here in the first place. When he had his sixth shot, that’s when I realized he was here since I was the one who took his order. I’ve never seen him before like this since last six years, hyung. He mumbled something about his work.”

 

Junmyeon's face turned worried now. “What did he mumble about?” Sehun hesitated, “I don’t think you would want to hear it, hyung.” Junmyeon held the younger male’s hands before looking at him with pleading eyes. “Please, Sehunnie?” The said male sighed heavily, “What I managed to hear was the director came to the office and he said some things to him. His attendance, I guess.” Junmyeon's eyes went wide.

 

He had never seen the director before, why did he come to the office today of all other days? “The director?” Junmyeon repeated. “Yup. My father.” Junmyeon blinked rapidly by the new information. “Wha— Your father? Mr Wu?” Sehun scratched his nape somewhat awkwardly, “Well… It’s Oh, actually. We have different fathers but the same mother, hyung.” Junmyeon couldn’t believe this.

 

“That’s why my name starts with Oh, not Wu. Kris didn’t want to change his surname so, yeah.”

 

Junmyeon was dumbfounded, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Sehun’s face fell, “It’s the truth, hyung. Sorry for not telling you about it before…” Junmyeon immediately brushed it off, “It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. Just— Wait, did he say anything else?” He questioned. “Nothing important.” Sehun said too quickly and almost regretted it.  ** ** _He mentioned your name, hyung_****. Sehun wanted to tell him that.

 

He had a better idea but Junmyeon cut him off before he could say it, “Who’s going to send him home?” Sehun tried his very best to hold back a smile as his impromptu plan was beginning to work out. “He came by a cab actually.” Junmyeon was slightly surprised. His boss? Came here by a cab? “You can’t send him home?” He asked while casting a worried glance on the drunk male.

 

“I… I can’t, hyung. We don’t live together.”

 

Junmyeon looked at him with total surprise again until he stayed silent for a while. He thought his boss drank too much because he met his ex but it was actually a whole another story. The director must’ve told Yifan something until it made his boss to be like this. Junmyeon felt really bad for avoiding Yifan without even knowing the real reason. That’s where Sehun brought up his idea to use at the right moment.

 

“I actually have a favor to ask, hyung…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can you send him home? I still have an hour until my shift ends and I can’t just let Kris to sleep here. Lu doesn’t like it so…”

 

Junmyeon looked over to the taller male who was moving a little as Sehun continued to talk what had the drunk male mumbled about. The director had rebuked Yifan for his attendance. Junmyeon felt guilty because half of it was his fault. Junmyeon remembered the day Yifan took a day off just because he was sick. Yesterday too, when he came to see Jongin and spend rest of the day with him.

 

He felt really bad. Junmyeon then looked over to Sehun who was looking at him with much cuteness, hoping that he would take Yifan home safely. “Sure, Sehunnie. Can I—” “Sehun!~  ** ** _*hic*_****  This guy here… Looks exactly like Junmyeon~” Another hiccup. Both of the males look at the drunk male as the latter buried his face in his arms again. Junmyeon felt his cheeks burned just by hearing drunk Yifan mentioning his name.

 

Junmyeon hoped Sehun didn’t notice his flushed cheeks. “Just a minute, hyung. I've got new orders on the line.” Junmyeon automatically rolled up his sleeves and asked, “Should I help?” But much to his disappointment, Sehun stopped him before he could enter the counter, “It’s okay, hyung. Take care of Kris for a while. Make sure he doesn’t sleep.” Junmyeon nodded sadly.

 

“Yifan?”

 

“…”

 

“Yifan.”

 

“…”

 

“Wake up, Yifan. You have work tomor–”

 

“You’re cute.”

 

“–row and— Wh-What?”

 

“You’re really cute  ** ** _*hic*_**** ”

 

Junmyeon felt his cheeks have gone ablaze as Yifan kept his eyes on him, the right side of his face pressed against one of his arms. He looked away to hide his flushed cheeks to see some guys giving him flirtatious looks as if to beckon him to come over rather than being beside the drunk male. Junmyeon decided to keep eye on Yifan instead who was giving him a gummy smile of his which he rarely see.

 

He avoided making eye contact with the taller male and just stared at the glasses beside him. Junmyeon then realized that he hadn’t answered the drunk Yifan’s statement. “Um, thank you?” Yifan didn’t give any response and closed his eyes instead. Junmyeon panicked and went a bit a closer to his drunk boss before trying his best to keep him awake, shaking his shoulders slightly.

 

“Yifan, you need to go home. Wake up. Don’t sleep. Stay awake, Yifan—”

 

The drunk male stood up suddenly, his height towering Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon couldn’t do anything when he saw the taller male stumbled and saw him falling towards him. “Whoops,” Sehun came in the nick of the time to catch the drunk male, “You're  _not_  going to crush my favorite hyung, Krissy.” Junmyeon snapped out from his subconscious and stood beside the younger male before looking at Yifan worriedly.

 

Sehun noticed Junmyeon’s worried expression and smiled a little. “Um, should I send him home now, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon tried not to blush. “But hyung, are you sure you can handle this giant all by yourself?” Sehun asked worriedly. Junmyeon only nodded in response. He wasn't even sure he could do this or not. He just need to send Yifan home, that's all. No big deal, right?

 

It wasn't like something was going to happen or anything. “Thank you, hyung. I owe you one.” Sehun pushed Yifan away from his grip, almost having the drunk male fall on his back and hugged Junmyeon tightly in a brief moment before grabbing one of Yifan’s arms to avoid him from falling on the floor. Junmyeon only chuckled in response. Sehun and his weird affectionate acts towards his half-brother.

 

“Here. Use this card, hyung. I've called his driver already and he’ll be at the front.”

 

“Thank you, Sehunnie.”

 

“Be careful, hyung. Call me if he tries to do anything stupid.”

 

“ _ ** ***laughs*****_  What will he even do in this state?”

 

“I’m serious, hyung. What will he really do when he’s  _that_ high? I heard he’s really touchy when he’s like this.”

 

Junmyeon blushed instantly. Sehun smirked before looking away from the shorter male. Sehun watched them from the exit as they headed to the front of the club. He wanted to stay until Junmyeon had left but the orders were piling up from each second. Junmyeon turned behind as he felt a pair of eyes were on him. He saw Sehun who was watching over them. Junmyeon smiled from afar and motioned the male to go inside.

 

Sehun waved at him happily and Junmyeon forced a smile, not wanting the younger male to know that Yifan was heavy as hell to get him to stand up properly. He was harder to handle than just-awake-Jongin. “Yifan.” The drunk male mumbled incoherently. “Yifan, come on. You need to stand straight—” Junmyeon couldn’t find his voice when he felt Yifan’s left hand around his hip, gripping on them  _very tightly_.

 

****Too close!** **

 

Junmyeon's inner-self screamed. The drunk male began to walk wobbly, pulling Junmyeon’s waist closer. They almost fell on the ground together. Junmyeon lets out a shriek before circling the drunk male’s waist with both of his arms quickly to balance their posture. Junmyeon groaned when the taller male’s head hit his. He then heard the drunk male laughed. Junmyeon looked up to Yifan worriedly and sighed heavily.

 

The driver came just when Junmyeon wanted to lay the poor drunk male on the ground. He lifted his gaze and didn't expect to see a clean white limousine greeting him. As far as he knew, there were no limousines could open the door automatically. This was his first time seeing one. He supported Yifan with his left arm around Yifan’s waist before walking (more like dragging) him to the car.

 

The drunk male mumbled something and it looked like Yifan wasn't letting him go. "Um, excuse me, but I think I need a little help here?" The chauffeur stepped out the limousine within seconds and helped him by getting Yifan inside the car. The thing was, the drunk male was still holding onto Junmyeon’s left arm tightly. “Um…” Junmyeon heard the chauffeur mumbled and he brought his eyes to see a―

 

 ** ** _Wow_**** , he was really a good-looking chauffeur. “I-I’m sorry, let me just―” The drunk male pulled his left arm with much force. Junmyeon ended up toppling on Yifan’s thighs. Junmyeon blinked for a few times and immediately sat up straight. He held back a blush as much as he could when he heard the chauffeur letting out an amused chuckle. “I’m sorry for laughing Mr... Um…” Junmyeon looked up at the standing male.

 

He lets out a tight smile, totally feeling uncomfortable by sitting too close to the drunk male. Yifan was still clinging onto his arm as if his life depended on it. “It’s Kim Junmyeon. How may I call you?” The other male smiled widely, “Just call me Henry. And I think Boss isn’t going to let you go so would you like to accompany him?” Junmyeon didn’t expect Henry would ask a question like that.

 

He had no choice anyway. The tight grip on his arm wasn’t getting loose either. “I-I would love to, Henry,” Junmyeon faked a smile. “Just hit him if he gets too close to you. I’m sure Boss wouldn’t mind.” Junmyeon laughed at that before covering his mouth with his hand, not wanting to be rude but the chauffeur laughed too before going back to the driver’s seat after closing the door for him.

 

He smiled in relief but then, the sluggish movements made him to look at his side where Yifan was sitting. Junmyeon now only realized that the drunk male was resting his head on his left shoulder so, so comfortably as if Junmyeon was a pillow. What surprised Junmyeon was that he didn’t even flinch by the close contact. Junmyeon stared at his boss’ face. He kept staring. Henry smiled after taking a glance at them through the rear mirror.

 

Junmyeon’s jaw almost dropped when they reached Yifan’s― No, it was a  _mansion_. The chauffeur made a turn around the fountain expertly and stopped a few meters from the entrance. The door opened and only then Junmyeon shut his gaping mouth close. He looked to his left side and sighed. The drunk male slept all the way to his mansion and right now, Junmyeon didn’t know what to do.

 

How to wake up a drunk person? Luckily, the good-looking chauffeur gave him a hand to get the drunk slash sleeping male out of the car. They supported Yifan with one of their arms around Yifan’s waist. Yifan’s arms were around their neck, dangling loosely. They carefully climbed up the big white-tiled stairs. The huge door opened and there was a butler standing at the doorway.

 

Junmyeon had to gulp the lump in his throat. Even the butler was so good-looking. “What in the world?” His voice was good too. “Boss got drunk. Got a call from Young Master.” Junmyeon knew that Henry was addressing Sehun as the ‘Young Master’. “And who’s this pretty boy beside him?” Junmyeon caught off guard at the question and looked at the butler almost immediately.

 

“He’s a  _guy_ , Mr Park. He’s about Boss’ age. Am I right, Mr Kim?”

 

Junmyeon missed the curious eyes of the butler’s who was scanning him up and down. He actually blushed at the compliment and cleared his throat before he spoke, “Yes, I’m a year younger than Mr Wu.” The butler smiled at his bashfulness. “Nice to meet you, Mr Kim… ?” The butler bowed slightly. “Kim Junmyeon. Pleasure to meet you too.” Junmyeon smiled and did the same.

 

But then the drunk suddenly moved forward, pulling Junmyeon with him. Both of them almost fell (the drunk male had pushed Henry away earlier) when Yifan tripped on his feet but not until the butler had caught both of them right on time. “As you now know, I’m his butler, Park Jungsoo.” The butler continued as if nothing happened just a second ago. Junmyeon had to blink on how close they were.

 

“I’m sorry you had to bring him all the way here, Mr Kim. When he gets drunk, he’s gets too clingy… With someone he likes.”

 

Mr Park smiled teasingly. Junmyeon blushed a shade darker and tried his very best to maintain his posture. “Um, no problem. Mr Park. It’s part of my job.” Henry almost chuckled and the butler was amused, “Oh?” Junmyeon wished that he could take back those words because  ** ** _Damn it_**** _,_  why did he say that?  _ ** **Stupid brain, stupid mouth, stupid heart****_ ― A soft laugh cut him off from his thoughts.

 

“Come, you can give Yifan to me now. Unless you want to take care of him?”

 

The butler laughed softly when he saw the shorter male’s face was fully red now. “That’s enough, Mr Park. Stop it before Mr Kim blows up at you.” The chauffeur cut him off. The butler sent a glare at the blond-haired male which went unnoticed by Junmyeon. Junmyeon kept his eyes glued on the floor as the butler stepped forward to support Yifan but then, the drunk male clutched onto Junmyeon’s sleeves, not wanting to let go.

 

The three of them froze, especially Junmyeon. None of them talked but not until the butler broke the tight silence, “I think you should come inside, Mr Kim.” Junmyeon blinked. He stared at Mr Park who was giving him a warm smile. “Come on. Don’t be shy.” Henry knew what the butler’s intention was and prepared to leave them. Junmyeon panicked when the driver left him alone.

 

The butler then urged him to move forward, bringing the drunk male inside and himself. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect his day would end up like this. As the three of them headed upstairs, Junmyeon bowed slightly to the housekeepers and chefs who were peeping over the walls at him with curious eyes. All of them then returned to their place clumsily after the butler sent a glare to them.

 

Junmyeon didn’t notice that and wondered if he did anything wrong. After reaching the taller male’s room, the butler laughed softly by Junmyeon’s shocked expression. It was no surprise that a rich man had a luxurious room. Junmyeon immediately apologized as they gently placed the drunk male on his huge bed. “No need to apologize, Mr Kim.” Junmyeon smiled innocently.

 

Mr Park lifted the taller male’s legs before resting them on the bed properly while Junmyeon unconsciously raised his right hand up to push up the messy bangs of the latter. He pulled his hand away quickly when he heard a fake cough emitted by the butler. Junmyeon tried to look everywhere but at Mr Park. Said male patted on the back of his left shoulder as if telling him to calm down.

 

“Stay here for a while, Mr Kim,” He continued before Junmyeon could say anything, “I’m sure Yifan would want you to stay if he was awake now.” And with that, the butler left him just when Junmyeon wanted to say something. Jungsoo knew there were some nosy people outside the door listening to them right now. That’s why he wanted to leave them both alone for a while so that he could take care of the people eavesdropping them.

 

This was the first time in a few years seeing Yifan so wasted like this. The last time he was like this because of his ex. He finally found out who Kim Junmyeon was. Yifan would sometimes tell him what have been bothering him since the latter had no one to talk to. His relatives were staying in Canada and he was transferred here in Korea after a few years being in China for his business course.

 

Jungsoo tried asking what the person’s name was but Yifan would purposely avoid the question, probably scared if his butler would do a background check on him. Park Jungsoo wasn’t an ordinary butler. He was a tech genius at young age, worked for the military and resigned after a few years. He knew Yifan ever since he was little and practically raised him so he almost knew everything about him.

 

He finally found out about Yifan’s so-called crush. Kim Junmyeon wasn't bad indeed. Angelic. Humble. Good-looking. Petite figure. Blush  _a lot._  Just like Yifan’s ex. Jungsoo then went downstairs to the huge kitchen and saw the housekeepers were putting on an act because why would they be still cleaning the already cleaned place? He sighed heavily, taking everyone’s attention.

 

“I know you guys are curious but please, just wait for Yifan to introduce him to us.”

 

“Is he Yifan’s new boyfriend?!”

 

“He looks so pretty.”

 

“He’s so cute!”

 

“Did you see how he bowed at us? I thought he didn’t see us.”

 

“Is a teenager?”

 

“He’s so tiny...”

 

“I wanna hug him!”

 

“Enough!”

 

All of them were silent within seconds. They’ve never crossed their lines unless the butler raised his voice to keep them silent. Jungsoo massaged his temple with his fingers and heaved out a heavy sigh again. He then looked at them, but none of them were looking at him. All of them had their eyes on the floor like they always do when they were given a scolding.

 

They always act like children but no matter how rarely he become strict to them, he couldn’t help but to feel guilty seeing them like this. He had known them for years and yet, they haven’t changed a bit. He then had an idea. “Whose question should I answer first?” All of them smiled brightly. Meanwhile at Yifan’s room, Junmyeon wondered what took the butler so long.

 

Mr Park said he would come again after ordering one of the chefs to make a hangover soup for the drunk male but Junmyeon was so naive. Of course the butler had lied to him. Junmyeon scanned around his surroundings in the meantime. Yifan’s room was more like vintage-type, not the modern one. It looked old but he guessed his boss had modified most of the furniture’s and painted his room to more brownish gold.

 

It was nice though. It felt so warm and so cozy. He liked the chandelier the most. Junmyeon then got up to his feet to look at the huge picture hanging opposite to where he was sitting at before. There was a young Yifan with his biological father and he had to admit they almost looked alike. His mother though, was a total beauty. No wonder Yifan looked so (godly) handsome.

 

An incoherent mumble caught his attention. Junmyeon immediately went beside Yifan’s left side. His boss had a frown on his face. It made Junmyeon to be worried in an instant. He patted on the taller male’s torso like he would do to Jongdae when he was having a nightmare. “Yifan?  _ ** ***pat pat*****_  Yifan, wake up.” Junmyeon jolted in surprise when a groan left the latter’s lips.

 

He kept patting on Yifan’s chest and rubbed circles on them when the taller male was now sweating bullets. “Yifan, wake up, please. It’s just a dream.” To be honest, Junmyeon didn’t even know what Yifan was dreaming about but Junmyeon was sure it was a bad one. His breaths hitched when the unexpected words slipped out from Yifan’s lips. “Pa…” Junmyeon needed to find the butler right now.

 

He couldn’t stand seeing Yifan like this. Before Junmyeon could run to the door, a hand gripped on his right wrist. Junmyeon quickly shut his eyes close before his upper body landed on the taller male’s chest. An expanse skin of neck greeted him the next second when he opened his eyes. Junmyeon almost lost conscious when the mixture of scents from Yifan’s cologne and the strong liquid of alcohol passed through his nostrils.

 

Junmyeon needed to get up right now even though something told him to just stay still. He had never felt his face burning like this before. “Jun…” He shuddered after hearing those and tried to get up but he couldn’t. Junmyeon almost  _moaned_  at the feeling of his boss’ icy lips pressed against a fading mark on his neck. A fading bruised mark made by his ex.

 

A palm was pressed on Junmyeon’s back and the drunk male unconsciously gripped onto his shirt. Junmyeon shuddered even more. As much he wanted this to continue which he found it really odd, he didn’t want to. Not when the latter was in this kind of state which he’d probably won’t remember a thing on the next day. “Jun, I…” Junmyeon stopped moving and anticipated for the next words to come out from Yifan’s lips.

 

He used every force of his to get off from the taller male when he heard someone knocked on the door twice. Junmyeon immediately tidied his hair and patted on his cheeks multiple times to make it less obvious so that the butler didn’t know what happened. Just when the door opened, he walked to the door right away and told Mr Park he would be heading home.

 

Junmyeon needed to get out from here right this instant.

 

Jungsoo knew what happened. He wanted Yifan to say those words but not until he saw the taller male’s hand going up on Junmyeon’s back to his collar. He was scared if anything bad happened to Junmyeon and that was when he knocked on the door. Drunk confession was indeed the worst thing ever. Anything could happen and he thanked the Gods that he had stopped from anything worse.

 

He had asked Henry to send Junmyeon to his house. Junmyeon only nodded in response before not forgetting to say thank you. Jungsoo could see how flustered Junmyeon was. The shorter male didn’t even dare to look at him in the eyes. Jungsoo hoped everything would go smoothly between these both. Little that he knew, he wanted to know more about Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t sleep at all that night.

 

Even after he swallowed a few sleeping pills.

 

He went to work the next morning looking like panda, dark circles clearly evident on his face. The boys didn’t ask anything as they assumed it was his depressive illness. Yifan didn't come today. As always, his friends would ask him what was wrong since he didn’t even reply any of their texts. He explained everything on what happened to Jongin during lunch break, receiving shocked gasps occasionally.

 

Junmyeon definitely won’t tell them what happened yesterday of course.

 

Junmyeon had done repairing the car which took a few hours until evening. He fetched the boys, Jongdae from his vocal lessons and Jongin from his ballet class before heading back home. It was already night. Junmyeon didn’t even notice time flew that fast. Was it because he was eager to meet Yifan?  _ ** **Heck no. Why would I?****_ Yet his inner-self said otherwise. His emotions were restless ever since that day happened.

 

He had put the boys to sleep, pecking on their foreheads just like always. He was happy because Jongin seemed to be healthier these days. He even kept asking for ice-cream every night. Before, Junmyeon would be worried but now, he didn’t have to worry at all. He was so thankful for Yixing until sometimes, he would text dozens of thank you's when he was too happy. Just after he went to bed, he received a text.

 

[Junmyeon, my butler told me everything what happened. I’m so sorry if I did anything which seemed to be wrongful to you. Thank you for everything. I’ll treat you lunch tomorrow.]

 

Junmyeon heart raced after reading the text message. He laid flat on the bed on his back with a sigh. What should he reply? It’s okay? It’s not okay for Junmyeon. It’s fine? It wasn’t fine to Junmyeon at all. Don’t worry? Yifan must be worried sick about him right now. Junmyeon kept thinking about what should he reply until he fell asleep, hand still holding onto his phone, not knowing a certain person was waiting for his reply until he, too, fell asleep.

 

+++

 

Yifan entered the office with a very pissed off face. Everyone knew what was the reason was already. All of them received the same email. No one dared to greet their boss, even Junmyeon himself. The male took long strides to his office without greeting anyone like always and threw the agreement files on his desk before sitting on the chair. Yifan was just honestly pissed off.

 

Lee Electronics had just cancelled the deal at the very last minute of the upcoming opening ceremony of their merging.  _ ** **Goddamn it.****_  The only thing cooled him down was the air-conditioner. Outside the room, Baekhyun was literally begging Junmyeon to go and get the pissed dragon to calm down because only Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew how it would be to face his wrath.

 

Junmyeon swallowed thickly as he finally gave in after seeing the puppy-eyed male who was making cute puppy eyes at him. Sometimes Junmyeon cursed himself for not being so strong. Why cute things were his weakness? He huffed out some air as he stood up and went to Yifan’s office. He tried not to remember what happened a few days ago. He just needed to make Yifan calm down.

 

_****Nothing bad can happen, right?** ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> yifan's mansion kind of looks like this;  
>   
> source: [here](http://www.1zoom.me/en/wallpaper/437960/z2042.9/)
> 
>  
> 
> this is park jungsoo by the way.  
> super junior's leeteuk;  
> 
> 
> ^pls tell me whos the owner for this gif


	15. At Last.

 

Junmyeon walked into Yifan’s office, legs feeling wobbly. Yifan didn’t mind his presence despite his current rage. He was trying so hard to keep his anger down since it might look unprofessional if he screamed out everything. Junmyeon pulled out a chair and sat in front of him silently. He lifted his gaze from Yifan’s desk to see the man himself. Junmyeon decided not to ask and waited for Yifan to spill it out.

 

A few minutes passed, Yifan still hadn’t uttered a word. Junmyeon was worried. He felt like being a nuisance here. Yifan was in the same position, hands clasped and forehead resting on it. He still waited as he looked down while playing with his fingers, wondering why the Lee’s suddenly cancelled their deal. Everything went smoothly, right? Junmyeon jumped on his seat as Yifan slammed his palms on the desk.

 

“Everything isn’t working very well, Junmyeon. Darn it. Why the hell did they have to cancel it right now? Don’t they know how hard we all worked on this together? I’ve already signed their agreement, same goes to them, they promised to keep their word but now? This is so troublesome. I feel like _—_  Aish... I didn’t expect this at all from them. Why the heck they have to _—_ ”

 

Yifan angrily continued to ramble about the other company as he lifted his gaze up to see the younger male to hear about his own opinion. Yifan didn’t expect something so soft pressing onto his lips. Junmyeon had both of his palms on the table, eyes closed. Yifan really thought he was imagining things but then, his eyes widened when realization finally hit him, hard.

 

_****Holy shit, Junmyeon is kissing me.****_

 

When Junmyeon pulled away, he saw Yifan’s face was expressionless, eyes wide, almost reminding about little Kyungsoo. He stood on his feet clumsily as anxiety washed over himself when Yifan didn’t say anything even after a few seconds had passed. “I, um, I'm s-so s-sorry.” That was all Junmyeon managed to say before he quickly turned on his heels.  _ ** **What did I just do?****_ He thought as he headed straight to the door.

 

But Yifan was quicker.

 

Junmyeon felt a hand around his wrist before he was turned around so quickly. He didn’t have the courage to meet his eyes with Yifan. He kept his head low and stared down at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing right now. It was silent. He then took a few steps back when he saw Yifan’s shoes moved closer. Junmyeon found himself pressed against the glass door. Then, he heard the door being locked. Junmyeon swallowed thickly. He was so scared right now.

 

“Junmyeon.”

 

“I-I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“I-I shouldn’t have k-ki-kissed you and you can hate me because I deserve it.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I-I forgot you’re my boss and-and you were angry and I should just _—_ ”

 

Yifan directly leaned in towards him without hesitating before pressing his lips onto Junmyeon’s to shut him up. Junmyeon had his eyes closed shut and just stood there like a rock, palms on the glass door. He could feel Yifan’s lips were trembling on his. Junmyeon was terrified. He was terrified if this was a dream. He didn’t want this to be a dream. He wanted this to be true.

 

Yifan felt himself shivered when he rested both of his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders before pulling away after a few good seconds. Everything seemed to freeze. He looked at Junmyeon’s now flushed face. Now that he felt calm, there was only one more thing to do left. All of his worries would be gone because he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Yifan would be insane if he lets go of this chance to say it right now.

 

“I like you, Junmyeon.”

 

Said male looked down in response. Was this really happening? Junmyeon’s heart beat rapidly when Yifan’s hand was on his left jaw, cupping it so gently and caressed the spot under his eyes with his thumb so softly, making Junmyeon almost to let out a pathetic whimper. He felt appreciated by Yifan’s simple gentle gesture. When was the last time someone had treated him so gently like this?

 

Yifan slowly lifted up his face, making Junmyeon to look up right into his eyes, not realizing he had his lips slightly apart. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Junmyeon immediately looked down again. This was too embarrassing, especially when he felt his face burned terribly. His breaths hitched when he felt Yifan lifted his face again and brought his face closer to him this time.

 

Junmyeon shut his eyes close in embarrassment, too shy to look at him in the eyes. Moreover, Yifan’s cologne was so much to his liking until he was starting to feel dizzy. Well, he didn’t mind falling into Yifan’s arms as Junmyeon already fell hard for Yifan anyway. He wanted to answer Yifan so badly _,_  telling that  _Yes, I like you too very much_  but heck, he couldn’t talk as if there was something stuck in his throat.

 

But staying silent won’t do anything good either. “I-I like you too,” He stuttered. “Are you just saying that?” Junmyeon shot his eyes open by Yifan’s uncertain reply and looked straight into his eyes. “No!” He didn’t even realize that Yifan was an inch closer, their lips almost brushing against each other. “I really,  _really_  like you, Yifan.” Yifan saw the truthfulness in Junmyeon’s eyes. He finally hugged Junmyeon in response.

 

The younger male’s small figure fitted so perfectly into his large one. Junmyeon’s chin was on the CEO’s left shoulder and he closed his eyes at the warmth spreading between their bodies. Junmyeon felt like he wanted to  _cry_. He didn’t want to open his eyes because he was still afraid.  _ ** **What if this was really a dream?****_ Yifan still haven’t left his arms around his small frame yet.

 

Instead, it was starting to get tighter. It made Junmyeon to feel so stuffy in a good way. He hesitated at first, he wasn’t good at getting physical with Insung either and mentally brushed the thought off because this wasn’t Insung. This was  _Yifan._  Junmyeon slowly lifted his short limbs before circling at either side of Yifan's waist, feeling his heartbeat increased just by the small movement.

 

He felt his face was getting warm. Junmyeon unconsciously buried his face into Yifan’s chest. What he felt was totally indescribable. Junmyeon had  _never_  felt this secure before. Not even with Insung. It felt so warm and safe to be in the Yifan’s arms. Hearing Yifan’s heartbeat going  _thump thump, thump thump_  was so soothing to hear and made him think what it was like to be sleeping next to him every day.

 

A soft whine left his lips as Junmyeon felt his face flushing terribly by the thought and tightened his grip around the latter’s waist unintentionally, liking how his heart was beating fast. Yifan smiled widely in response. He felt like he wanted to burst from joy. When Yifan finally untangled his arms around Junmyeon, he lifted the younger male’s face again by cupping his left cheek.

 

Junmyeon bravely fluttered his eyes opened before holding onto Yifan’s hand which was holding his face. Both of them felt a spark just by the touch and their eyes met in a comforting silence. Junmyeon couldn’t help but to blush when the taller male gazed into his eyes intently. They’ve never been this close before other than what happened that day. Junmyeon felt like he wanted to explode from blushing too much.

 

Yifan tilted his head before leaning in without warning but Junmyeon had already closed his eyes by instinct. He had tried his best to suppress the unwanted noise coming out from his throat as they exchanged shy pecks. Junmyeon wanted to try something new. He washed off the useless doubts in himself before leaning forward to Yifan shyly, trying to press his lips closer. Junmyeon felt his face heating up when the grip on his right hip suddenly tightened and he stuttered out Yifan’s name.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Eh… ?”

 

“I feel much better.”

 

“…”

 

“I really,  _really_  like you, you know.”

 

“Me too…”

 

“Can I kiss you again... ?”

 

“Yifan…”

 

“Please?”

 

“I di-didn’t say no.”

 

Yifan smiled before kissing him fully on his lips. He had his left hand on Junmyeon’s hip and the other one cupping Junmyeon’s face so gently. Junmyeon already liked the way their lips molded with one another before bravely kissing him back awkwardly. It’d been awhile he had been kissed but Yifan was guiding him so well. His right hand had turned into a fist and placed it on Yifan's chest in comfort.

 

Yifan then tilted his head to the other side and deepened the kiss. Their lips were now fitting onto each other perfectly. Yifan moved his lips against his ever so delicately. Junmyeon's legs went jelly at that, feeling the pleasant tingles and chills running throughout his body but Yifan had a firm grip around his waist so he had no problem even if he fell. The kiss was soft and sweet.

 

A kiss which he had never imagined to have after a very long time. Not too fast. Not too slow. Perfect. Yifan was the one pulled away at first but was a bit surprised when he felt the younger male didn’t give him a chance of letting him go. Yifan parted their lips slightly after a few minutes and opened his eyes slowly. “Junmyeon… The boys…” He said while letting their foreheads touched, Junmyeon’s eyes still fluttered closed.

 

“I… I’ll tell them. Soon…”

 

Junmyeon replied while having his palms on Yifan’s shoulders before leaning forward. His mind was too clouded with Yifan right now. He had to admit that Yifan was a good kisser. He didn’t know what was going to happen after this and was really nervous about it especially on how the boys would take the sudden news but now, he wanted to enjoy Yifan’s lips on his and Yifan’s gentle touches.

 

A few minutes later, Junmyeon’s back was fully pressed on the glass door, the back of his head slightly pressed on it when Yifan leaned in even more. Junmyeon was running out of breath. As much he wanted this not to stop, they had work to do. Most importantly, they had just lost a  _company_  to merge with. He pushed Yifan's tall figure gently by his torso but Yifan didn't even budge.

 

The taller male brought his right hand to lift up Junmyeon’s face, feeling more of the younger male’s soft pink lips. Junmyeon suppressed a whimper at the foreign sensation in his chest and managed to stammer out the latter's name. “Mm— Yifan—”  _“Mr Wu? Mr Kim? I think we should discuss about the failed project. Is now the right time?” ** **NO.****_  Yifan almost said that out loud.

 

Then, he remembered they were in a need of a new company to merge with. Baekhyun was standing at the door, waiting and oh thank goodness that Baekhyun couldn’t see them because of the tinted glass door. He still thanked the designer to this day. Yifan then looked at Junmyeon who was pressed against the glass door. He chuckled softly on how pink his face was. Junmyeon then looked up at him, slightly annoyed.

 

Yifan smiled apologetically. He sweetly brushed the younger male's lower lip with his thumb in an awfully slowly manner while having eye contact, before leaving a quick peck on his soft lips. Junmyeon tried not to blush but he knew he was pretty flushed right now anyway. He looked up at Yifan again. He tried to smile happily but his smile came out shy. Yifan wanted to kiss him again but not until he heard a knock on the door.

 

_****Oh right, Baekhyun.** ** _

 

///

 

“There are currently two companies who would like to give us a hand but the amount is slightly different of course. You just have to say the word, Mr Wu.”

 

Baekhyun stated as he arranged the piles of papers on the small table. Being the planner wasn’t an easy job to do not when the company just cancelled the deal on the very last minute. The three of them sat on the small circled-shaped table. It was small enough for the papers to be placed on. An urgent meeting was held just inside the CEO’s room. Just like Baekhyun said, the two companies would like to merge with them.

 

Baekhyun handed the tab to the boss to look at the companies’ details. “Park Yoochun?” No one noticed the way Junmyeon had flinched a little upon hearing the name. “Park Yoochun. The owner of Park Logistics. Has many branches throughout Asia except for China. The amount of share he will like to share with us is, wow.” Baekhyun whistled after that, earning a soft glare of the CEO.

 

“How about Shim Changmin?”

 

“Shim Changmin. The new owner of Shim Company Pvt Ltd. Currently growing in the States but the amount of share is lesser than the Park’s.”

 

Baekhyun answered professionally with a smug on his face. Junmyeon almost lets out a laugh seeing him like that. The three of them then discussed on which of the two would be collaborating with the Wu’s. It sure wasn’t easy as Yifan thought. In his point of view, Baekhyun was supporting the Park’s so much but he knew why puppy-eyed male would chose them. It was because of the amount of share.

 

Meanwhile, Junmyeon was indirectly rooting for the Shim’s. Two of the companies have advantages, especially the Park’s, but why did he choose the Shim’s? He was really curious so he wanted to hear his opinion. “Okay, okay. Let’s end it here. Baekhyun, you’ve already stated your reasons. Let’s hear it from Junmyeon now.” Baekhyun scowled at Yifan but Junmyeon didn’t notice anything as he was seriously into this.

 

“I think it’s essential for us to collaborate with Shim’s. Of course, their share amount is little than the Park’s but if we want to expand our stock in China, wouldn’t we be having more loss than profits? I’m not saying that we might lose our company’s came if we start off with the big amount but shouldn’t we start little by little? We must foresee China bosses’ reactions too.”

 

It was silent. Junmyeon thought he had said something that might offended Baekhyun’s opinion. He mentally panicked, “Um, did I say something wrong?” He said quietly. “No, you’re right,” Baekhyun commented after the deep silence, “What you said was right, Mr Kim. We should take the Shim’s.” Baekhyun then looked at both of them. Yifan nodded before signing some of the agreement forms.

 

“The Shim’s it is, then.”

 

After giving the forms to Junmyeon, the younger male placed the papers into a file and handed to Baekhyun. “Oh, I forgot something, Mr Wu.” Junmyeon took back the file into his hands. “What is it?” Baekhyun hesitated a bit, “I’ve sent an email already to one of the staffs of the Shim’s and… I’ve got an immediate reply saying that the boss would like to meet you first. Tomorrow.” Yifan was slightly surprised.

 

He exchanged looks with Junmyeon who looked surprised as well. “For no reason?” Baekhyun nodded. “Okay. The ceremony is still held on next week. Baek, I want you to pair up with Taemin to plan out the event. I want the place to be no other than one of the halls in this building. Minho will be handling the food while I want Chanyeol to invite our previous and current agencies and our close companies.” Baekhyun nodded as he started to list down those on a document in his laptop.

 

Yifan then remembered something, “And oh please do make a  _special_  invitation to the Lee’s. Junmyeon, I need you to come with me to meet the Shim’s boss.” Junmyeon nodded, “Okay— What? Me?” Yifan only smiled while placing his hand over the younger male’s left hand under the table, caressing his knuckles softly. Junmyeon held back a blush but he knew he failed.

 

If it was his ex, that fellow would be caressing on his thigh sensually right now. He would feel really uncomfortable with that gesture, especially when his friends were in front of him. Ever since that day, he never really hung out with his friends anymore with Insung. The man really gets too intimate in public sometimes. That’s when they adopted the boys since Junmyeon would be bored as hell at home all alone.

 

“Ahem. I’m still here. Anyway, is that all, Mr Wu?”

 

Baekhyun noticed the faint blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks had darkened slightly. Baekhyun purposely ignored the glare which Yifan sent him. It wasn’t that he didn’t know that they were holding hands under the table. Baekhyun noticed the ‘weird’ atmosphere ever since he stepped into the boss’ office. He kept taking glimpse of Yifan and Junmyeon from time to time to see them both stealing glances towards each other before looking away with sheepish smiles on their faces.

 

He didn't want to brag but, his instinct was always right. He didn't want to ask anything directly though. “That is all.” The taller male’s deep voice cut him off from his trance and jotted something on his small notebook. Yifan then went to his desk to see whether he had any future appointments with any other clients. Junmyeon then handed the file that he had been holding from just now to give it to Baekhyun.

 

“But hyung, you’re the one who’s going to meet the boss with Mr Wu, right? Why are you giving it to me?”

 

Baekhyun slipped out a laugh when he saw the shorter male’s face going pink in embarrassment. “Sh-Shut up, Baek.” After a few hours had passed, it was already half past nine.  _ ** **Time really flies fast****_ , Junmyeon thought mentally. Yifan had told them to go back early since they had already done their work in advance and they have nothing else to do anyway. Junmyeon turned off the lights in the office and it was dark.

 

He then stood in front of his boss’ room, hesitating to go in or not.  _“You know that I can see you, right?”_ The hair on his nape stood as soon as he heard the deep voice. Well, blame Yifan’s bass voice. Junmyeon opened the door and popped his head inside the room to see Yifan was shutting down his laptop. “You’re done already?” Yifan averted his eyes to the door.

 

He laughed softly as only the younger male’s head could only be seen. He then beckoned Junmyeon with his hand which then the younger male came out to him fully. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do. He also didn’t know what to say either. He was standing in front of Yifan now and the latter, too, wasn’t doing anything. He didn’t know whether he should bring up about what happen in the afternoon.

 

They didn’t get to talk just between the two of them today. He had so much of questions that he wanted to ask and now was the perfect time but… Junmyeon was somehow speechless. His mind was totally blank. A hand landed on his head. Junmyeon looked up to Yifan to see him smiling so warmly. “What are you thinking, hm?” Junmyeon blushed in an instant.

 

“Uh, you… We… Afternoon… I-Is it true?”

 

Yifan smiled at Junmyeon’s stutters. “Yes. I like you, Junmyeon. Very much.” Junmyeon looked everywhere expect for the tall male. He didn’t want to mess up anything but the stupid anxiety wasn’t helping him. “Um, would you― I mean it’s okay if you can’t since we have to go somewhere tomorrow and-and I don’t mind if you can’t―” “Junmyeon, stop. You’re rambling. And sure, I would like to come for dinner.” His face went pink.

 

“I-I’m sorry for ra-rambling.”

 

“You should stop apologizing too.”

 

“Sorry…”

 

Yifan sighed before having both of his palms on Junmyeon’s face before making him to look up. Junmyeon’s eyes were wide and his lips puckered slightly by the pressure on his cheeks which almost made him to look like a fish. Yifan had to hold back a laugh seeing how adorable the sight was but then, he turned serious. He gazed into Junmyeon’s eyes deeply. He really wanted Junmyeon to stop apologizing without any reason.

 

“How ‘bout I kiss you every time when you say sorry?”

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks felt warm on his cold palms. Yifan chuckled when Junmyeon tried to squirm out from his grip. Junmyeon really wanted to hide his flushed face from Yifan so he pushed and gave weak punches on Yifan’s chest while letting out a childish whine which Yifan reminded of little Jongdae. Yifan laughed on how childish they were being right now. He wondered what it was like to meet Junmyeon during their teen age.

 

They sure were acting like one right now. Yifan suddenly grabbed onto both of Junmyeon’s wrists and the younger male had stopped protesting almost immediately. Junmyeon stared up into Yifan’s orbs and bravely locked eyes with him. There was something in Yifan’s eyes which made his insides to feel tightened. Junmyeon really wanted to be lost in those dark loving orbs.

 

Junmyeon fluttered his eyes closed when the taller male leaned down and he expected for the plush lips to land onto his. It landed on the tip of his nose instead. Junmyeon definitely won’t admit that he was slightly disappointed. No. Not at all. “Is Jongin doing fine?” Yifan asked worriedly as he gently lowered his wrists to his sides. “Very.” Junmyeon smiled just by thinking of the boy.

 

“How ‘bout Jongdae? Is he… Is he still angry at me?”

 

Yifan asked almost sadly. Junmyeon almost squealed seeing the miserableness on his boss’ face which looked adorable because Yifan was actually worried of his boys. “I’m not sure…” Junmyeon knew he shouldn’t have said that because it would only make Yifan to feel worse. “Let’s get going, then. I want to make it up for Jongdae. And I really miss seeing Jongin.” Junmyeon smiled widely in reply.

 

“Boys? We have a guest…”

 

Junmyeon said as soon as he saw the boys on the couch once he entered the house. Jongdae and Jongin peered their eyes behind Junmyeon but they didn’t have to since the man was really tall. Junmyeon didn’t expect the two of them would be running straight to Yifan, Jongdae hugging the latter’s long legs while looking up to the tall male. Yifan couldn’t be happier than ever.

 

He pinched on Jongdae’s cheeks and earned a loud whine in reply. Yifan chuckled wholeheartedly. It looked like little Jongdae wasn’t upset at him anymore. He then looked at Jongin who was giving him a (failed) glare because Yifan was giving too much attention to his older brother. Junmyeon giggled as he pushed the little guy to Yifan and the taller male caught him into his arms before heading to the lounge with Jongdae.

 

Yifan thought he would like to help Junmyeon in the kitchen to reheat the food but was sent off by a very sharp glare from the man himself. It was almost the same like Jongdae’s that day. Yifan shivered slightly. It was really scary. He made a note to himself to never insist onto something. “Are you still angry at me, Jongdae?” Yifan asked nervously as he patted on Jongdae’s hair who was snuggling on his left side.

 

“I am… But I missed you too much.”

 

Yifan mentally sighed in relief. He then turned to the right side to see Jongin who was too focused at the variety show playing on the television screen. “How ‘bout you, Jongin? Did you miss me—” “No.” The boy gave an immediate answer. Yifan faked a hurt expression, bringing his left hand to his heart and clutched his shirt tightly. “How could you…” Jongdae laughed loudly while Jongin was trying his best not to laugh.

 

Jongin slipped out a giggle when Yifan poked him on his sides. Yifan and Jongdae exchanged looks. “Tickle fight!!!” Jongdae shouted as he pushed his younger brother down to the soft carpet. Yifan joined them too because he was dragged by Jongin and the three of them started tickling each other. Yifan and Jongin made a quick alliance within their eye contact before attacking their victim. Jongdae.

 

The boy laughed out loud and lets out massive whines in between his laugh until there were tears were in his eyes. Junmyeon rushed out from the kitchen as soon as he heard the loud noise in the living room to see the three of them attacking each other with their hands on each other’s sides, laughing uncontrollably. Junmyeon lets out a small smile before leaning his frame against the kitchen doorway, deciding to watch them for a while.

 

The boys were so laughing with joy. He had never seen the wide gummy smile of Yifan’s at his sober state and he felt he was really lucky to see it now. It was cuter than his drunk state.  _ ** **Did I just said he was c-cu-cute?****_ “Oh! Is the food ready, Appa?” Junmyeon blinked twice as soon as he heard the breathless voice of Jongdae’s. His eyes then locked with Yifan's who had his dark brown hair sticking out at all over the place.

 

Yifan’s tie was loosened, same goes to his buttoned collar from the intense tickle battle. Junmyeon felt his cheeks warming up terribly. “Ye-Yeah, its re-ready.” He stuttered before going back into the kitchen to prepare the plates. He really hoped that Yifan didn’t catch him staring at him. It would be definitely embarrassing if the taller male mentioned it to him face to face.

 

The boys had finished their dinner earlier than the adults. Both of them ended up sleeping on the middle of the three-seater couch. Yifan then came into the living room and saw the sleeping boys cuddled up against each other. He cooed at them before sitting next to them slowly. “Are they sleeping?” Junmyeon’s soft voice almost made him to close his eyes. He could listen to that soft voice every day.

 

“Yifan?”

 

He turned around to see Junmyeon looking at him in worry. Flustered, he quickly looked away. “Yeah. They are. Why didn’t they sleep earlier? It’s almost eleven now,” Yifan stated worriedly, brushing away the boys’ bangs from their eyes. “Both of them have night classes,” Junmyeon answered as he sat at the either side beside the two sleeping boys. “Classes?” Junmyeon hummed shortly as he nodded.

 

“Jongdae attends to vocal lessons and Jongin attends to ballet class. Our neighbor, Hyukjae hyung would fetch them if I didn’t make it.”

 

Wow, Yifan didn’t know about this at all. “In this age?” He asked curiously. “Don’t look at me like that. They were the ones who asked me.” Junmyeon averted his eyes to the sleeping boys and closed Jongdae’s wide opened mouth. He had to hold back a laugh and smiled instead. “Junmyeon.” He looked up to Yifan and saw him giving that look again. That loving gaze which made his insides to excite and stomach tighten.

 

Junmyeon gazed into his eyes and realized for the first time that Yifan was the second person in his life that he didn’t break eye contact for more than three seconds, other than his parents. He didn’t dare to look into his ex’s eyes for too long either. The feeling was so new to him, like he was finally lost into the latter. Junmyeon didn’t realize that the latter had moved closer to him, carefully enough not to stir the sleeping boys.

 

Junmyeon himself didn’t know that he, too, was moving closer to the taller male. He  _wanted_ to get closer to Yifan. Yifan was lost in Junmyeon’s beauty. He was such a loving male, too precious to get hurt. It hurt him if Junmyeon ever felt hurt. He  _wanted_ to make Junmyeon to be happy. Yifan couldn’t stop himself from bringing his right hand up and hold onto Junmyeon’s left side of his face gently before leaning in.

 

A small movement below made them to pull away from each other almost immediately. It was Jongdae. The boy had moved much closer to Jongin to feel more of the warmth. Junmyeon sighed in relief for no reason while Yifan, he had never felt his heart race at such speed before. The last time he felt like this was having his first kiss with Yixing. His heart was still beating fast.

 

Now their current situation was kind of awkward as none of them both seemed to talk. Junmyeon then broke the awkward silence, “I-I should put them to bed.” Yifan gave him a hand as he carried the sleeping Jongdae. Jongin stirred at the sudden cold surface on his back but then, he relaxed when he realized that he was on his own bed. Yifan finished putting on his shoes and stared at Junmyeon who was looking on the floor.

 

They were still inside the house, standing by the doorway. Yifan didn’t want things to be awkward with Junmyeon again because it really  _suffocated_  him when they were in this type of situation before. Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to say. He definitely didn’t expect to be pulled on his waist by Yifan. The taller male pulled him close into a sweet chaste kiss on his lips and  _ ** **Oh God****_ , Junmyeon really felt like fainting right there.

 

He didn’t know how he could get a grip of himself in the future if Yifan would do this to him often. When the taller male finally pulled away, Junmyeon didn’t even realize he had his arms almost circling Yifan’s neck but he didn’t bother to pull them back when he saw that loving stare again. “I… I love you, Junmyeon.” Said male was surprised as hell as he widened his eyes.

 

Yifan was being sincere, he knew, but Junmyeon found himself feeling troubled to reply those words. He opened his mouth only to close them back when Yifan placed his forefinger on his lips. “Don’t force yourself to say that. I just… I wanted to tell you for a long time. I really love you, Junmyeon,” Yifan said so affectionately. Junmyeon had to hold back the tears from coming out.

 

He stood on his tiptoes before kissing Yifan bravely. Junmyeon almost asked him to stay over after they pulled away but then, he realized that they had to go and meet the boss of the Shim’s tomorrow. “See you tomorrow, then?” Yifan was having a hard time to let go of his arms around Junmyeon’s waist as he asked. Junmyeon blushed when he only realized it.

 

He bravely hugged the taller male. Yifan smiled widely by his adorableness. “Be careful…” Junmyeon mumbled. Yifan left a soft peck on his hair after Junmyeon pulled away. “I will. Good night, Junmyeon.” Said male stood by the doorway and waved his hand to Yifan before seeing the latter driving off from his house safely. Junmyeon sighed heavily,  _ ** **Was he annoyed when I hugged him?****_

 

Junmyeon dragged his hands on his face as the overthinking thoughts had started. He really wanted the negative thoughts in his head to stop but he didn’t know how. Junmyeon sighed again before closing the door. He missed Yifan already. Junmyeon shook his head by the sudden thought and he made sure the door was locked. Junmyeon froze when he heard the sleepy voice of Jongin’s.

 

“Did you both kiss, Appa?”

 


	16. Unexpected.

 

Junmyeon didn’t expect that the boy had seen all of that. Well, did he? He didn’t expect the time to tell the truth to the boys would come this soon. He knew the little guy was forcing himself to stand awake because Jongin wasn’t an easy one to wake up after being put to sleep. “Answer me, Appa.” His voice was still laced with sleep. “Jonginnie, I―” “Don’t come close to me.” Junmyeon flinched as he halted his footsteps.

 

Jongin’s tone was really harsh. Junmyeon wasn’t ready to tell him, not when the boy was now staring at him sharply as if demanding an answer from him no matter what. “I…” Junmyeon involuntarily felt his legs went weak and he fell on his knees which quite surprised the little boy standing afar from him, but Jongin still waited for his Appa’s answer. Junmyeon covered his face for a while, braving himself up before looking at the boy.

 

“I like Yifan, Jonginnie.”

 

Jongin knew his father would say that, yet he was greedy for more answers as he wasn’t satisfied. “I like Yifan very much…” Junmyeon stated weakly as he stared at his thighs. He didn’t want Jongin to forbid him from dating Yifan. He wasn’t ready to hear that. He had just started opening up to the latter, to another person. The next thing he knew, he felt soft palms on both of his cheeks before feeling his face being lifted to meet Jongin’s curious eyes.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

Junmyeon blinked twice. He found himself being silent. Jongin asked a similar question since his father looked kind of dazed, “You don’t love him?” Junmyeon blinked again to let the unwanted tears in his eyes to disappear. Jongin noticed that though. “I need a little time to love him, Jonginnie…” Junmyeon held onto the boy’s hands and smiled wearily. Jongin’s heart weakened a little when he saw a tear trailing down on his Appa’s cheeks.

 

He wiped the tears with the back of his hands, “Don’t cry, Appa.” Junmyeon fluttered his eyes closed and more tears fell. Jongin pecked on his father’s forehead softly before wiping the tears again, “I said don’t cry, Appa. Why are you so stubborn?” Junmyeon lets out a soft laugh by the boy’s grunt and wiped his own tears properly, “There. Not crying anymore. Happy?” Jongin grunted grumpily.

 

“Are  _you_  happy?”

 

Jongin asked back. Junmyeon then thought for a while. He hugged the small boy but then, Jongin pushed him away with a small grunt, “I asked you a question, Appa. I didn’t tell you to hug me.” Junmyeon gave him a nasty look before pulling the boy closer to him, “You’re such brat, you know?” Junmyeon pouted. “I know,” The boy answered and asked him again, “Are you really happy?”

 

His Appa gave him a bright smile which made him to know the answer already. “I  _am_ happy, Jonginnie.” The boy then only hugged his father very tightly, almost choking his neck. Junmyeon didn’t push him off though. He never would. “That’s what I want to hear, Appa. If he made you cry, don’t forget to tell me. If you don’t, I will hate both of you.” Jongin claimed in the most serious tone as he could.

 

His father only hugged him tighter while laughing, “Of course, I will tell you, Jonginnie.” Jongin pulled away with an annoyed huff. “I'm being serious, Appa. Why are you laughing?” Junmyeon laughed softly again before scooping the little boy in his arms and gave him a peck on the tip of his nose, “Because your sleepy face is saying otherwise.” The little guy pulled up his blanket roughly by himself up to his face after Junmyeon had put him to bed.

 

“Baby…”

 

There was no response. Junmyeon sighed as he stood up on his feet. “Wait.” Junmyeon peeked from the door and saw Jongin popped his head out from the blanket shyly. Junmyeon smiled and went to the young guy. “What is it?” Jongin looked away from his father before murmuring something inaudible for Junmyeon to hear. “I can’t hear you, Jonginnie.” The boys’ room wasn’t too dark.

 

The lights were set in low light and Junmyeon could spot a faint blush on the little boy’s cheeks. He smiled. “C-Can you sleep beside me, Appa?” The boy asked timidly while looking up at him. Junmyeon climbed onto the bed without hesitating before scooping Jongin into his arms. He kissed on the boy's hair after the little boy cuddled next to him. “Bad dream?” Jongin only snuggled closer in response.

 

He then nodded, “That’s why I woke up to find for you… Only to see you with him.” The elder male chuckled nervously and wanted to change the topic but Jongin cut him off with a sleepy ‘ _Good night_ ’. After a few minutes had passed, Junmyeon was asleep, snoring softly. Jongin leaned back to see his father’s sleeping face for a while before hugging him tightly around his torso.

 

_****Don’t get hurt, Appa.****_

 

+++

 

The meeting with Shim Changmin went well. It wasn’t a formal meeting by the way. Shim Changmin was a really nice young lad. Junmyeon failed to get a hold of himself and blushed when Yifan presented him as his secretary. Junmyeon had only helped him to arrange his meetings and send important orders upon the latter’s request. Did those count as his secretary? He had to ask Yifan about this later.

 

Changmin introduced his assistant after a young lady had unknowingly barged into the room where they were at. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” The lady, maybe around Taeyeon’s age, bowed politely. “It’s okay. Come in. Kris, meet my assistant, Kang Seulgi.” Yifan bowed slightly towards Changmin’s assistant. “Nice to meet you, Ms Kang.” Junmyeon then introduced himself too.

 

“Can you show around Mr Kim around for a while? I need to talk about business issues with Kris.”

 

Yifan noticed Junmyeon was panicking but he saw the younger male went with her without any choice. Yifan just hoped he would be okay by himself. Junmyeon noted that the young lady was walking normally even with the high heels on. Junmyeon then awed at the luxurious decoration when Seulgi had brought him to the main lobby. He couldn’t believe that this whole building was owned by Shim Changmin.

 

The tiles were in shiny white but the walls and ceilings were in golden-yellow which made him to feel like walking into a golden palace. Junmyeon had his mouth wide open as he stared up at the huge crystal chandelier hanging at the middle of the lobby. “Mr Kim?” Seulgi called hesitantly. Junmyeon noticed it of course. “Yes?” Seulgi gave him a short smile.

 

“This might sound rude but can I drop the honorifics?”

 

“Sure, Seulgi. I’m Kim Junmyeon. Nice meeting you.”

 

“Me too. I’m sorry to ask this but… Are you older than me?”

 

“I’m turning twenty-six next May.”

 

“You look younger than your age…”

 

“I’ve heard that a lot. Thank you, by the way.”

 

“You’re welcome. Let me show you the garden here.”

 

“There’s a garden in this building?”

 

“There's more than that. Come on.”

 

Junmyeon had a great time spending time walking into various places of the Shim’s building. He wondered if all of the building in the States were like this too. Seulgi was such a good speaker, explaining every inch of the details in the building as if she was his tour-guide. He felt like having her as his younger sister. Junmyeon didn’t even realize an hour had passed. He took his phone when someone was calling him. It was Yifan.

 

“Hello? I’m with Seul― Oh okay. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Junmyeon ended the call. “Are they done?” Seulgi asked politely. “Yeah. They had just finished and my boss called me. I had a nice time with you, Seulgi. It’ll be really nice if you show me the way back to the lobby since I don’t want to get lost here.” The young lady laughed hearing Junmyeon’s statement and he laughed with her too before getting into the lift. They were back at the lobby just in a minute.

 

The door opened and they saw their bosses at the entrance. Yifan looked at the younger male with curiousness, staring at him and then glanced at Seulgi before looking at him again. He was amazed on how quick Junmyeon had warmed up to someone. The boss’ and assistants’ bid their goodbyes and the two adults got into Yifan’s limousine as soon as it arrived.

 

Yifan huffed in relief and leaned his back on the soft cushion of the seat as everything went smoothly as he planned. He was thankful that he didn’t get to meet the Lee’s though. He would be probably cursing at them out of anger. “How was it?” He turned to his right side when he heard Junmyeon’s worried voice. Yifan smiled even though tired, “He’s good. Everything went well.” The younger male sighed in relief.

 

“Why are you sighing?”

 

Yifan asked as he laced his fingers with Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon didn’t mind but he couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks. “Just worried… Anything can happen during business talk, right?” Junmyeon said as he ducked his head down shyly. Yifan stared at him with much fondness even though Junmyeon wasn’t noticing it. He leaned down to Junmyeon, attempting to kiss him since Henry was driving.

 

But then, he leaned back when Junmyeon’s phone started to ring. He unlaced their fingers to let the younger male fish out his phone from his left pocket, though Yifan couldn’t help but to feel empty from not holding Junmyeon’s hand. Yifan immediately brushed away the thoughts, not wanting to be possessive of the younger one. He didn’t want to scare him off.

 

_“Junmyeon…”_

 

“What is it?”

 

_“Are you busy right now?”_

 

“No,” He took a glance at the curious Yifan, “Not really.”

 

_“I actually have a favor to ask you. Is the boss with you?”_

 

“No,” Junmyeon lied, “No. He’s not. What’s wrong?"

 

_“I’ve done choosing the catering but I need help with handling the deco. Taemin is busy with Baekhyun and Chanyeol is currently sending the invitation cards all around Seoul. I’m the only one all alone in the office now. Can you help me? I don’t think I can do this alone.”_

 

Yifan who was leaning over Junmyeon’s, listening to the conversation, leaned his body back and shook his head aggressively as if telling him to say no. “Sure. I’ll be there in half an hour.” Yifan face-palmed himself. He had promised Junmyeon to treat lunch but it looked the younger male had cancelled it unknowingly. After Junmyeon hung up, he looked at Yifan when he heard a weak noise.

 

Yifan was looking at him sadly. Junmyeon was slightly taken aback by the gloomy stare. “Yifan, what’s wrong?” He asked, voice worried. “I promised to treat you lunch, Junmyeon. Have you forgotten about it?” Junmyeon sighed, “Yifan, I’m so sorry but I think we should finish settling the preparations for the ceremony first so that we can at least  _breathe_  in peace. Each of our schedules are packed right now.”

 

“How ‘bout lunch?”

 

Junmyeon blushed slightly as he cleared his throat, “You can come over for dinner…” Yifan smiled adoringly, “Okay. Is Minho all alone?” Junmyeon nodded. He didn’t notice Yifan’s displeased face. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Junmyeon alone with Minho. Yifan couldn’t join them as he had to attend a meeting regarding the ceremony. He was invited as a very important person so he had to go.

 

Or else his butler would be nagging at him of his antics. Baekhyun had told him briefly of Minho’s and Taemin’s story on how they end up together. Baekhyun had warned him before that he wasn’t going to like hearing about it but Yifan insisted as he wanted to know more about his employees. He knew this was coming. He could feel that Minho had a slight crush on Junmyeon.

 

Everything changed when the previous boss employed a new trainee which was Taemin. Yifan believed Minho wouldn’t harm or take advantage on Junmyeon in any state. He thinks positive of Minho. Maybe he need to give them a day off after they had finished preparing for the ceremony. After the limousine stopped at the entrance of the building, Yifan pulled onto the younger male’s left arm gently.

 

He left a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. The chauffeur who saw the scene unexpectedly from the rear mirror, immediately covered his mouth to suppress a squeal. Junmyeon’s face went pink by the gesture and looked at Yifan curiously while holding onto his cheek. “See you tonight, Junmyeon.” Said male kept patting on his cheeks to calm himself down as he stepped into the elevator.

 

He didn’t want Minho to ask unnecessary questions. Minho could be such a worrywart sometimes. Junmyeon stared at his face on the mirror in the lift. He looked kind of… Happy? He didn’t know. He was too scared to be too happy, scared if something bad would happen. He brushed the thought off as he reached the office. Minho’s desk was filled with various kinds of papers but he didn’t see the man himself.

 

“Boo.”

 

Junmyeon yelped in surprise and then heard a loud laughter filled the office. “Don’t you do that again!” Minho continued laughing evilly. “Sorry~ So, should we start? Ah, have you had your lunch? How was the trip to the Shim’s? Was he scary—” Junmyeon clamped the taller male’s mouth with both of his hands. “One question at a time. You haven’t had lunch yet?” The latter pulled away his hand from his mouth.

 

Minho looked at him ,with a hint of sadness, “No… That’s why I asked.” Junmyeon smiled, “Let’s go, then. I’ll accompany you and tell you how the meeting went.” Junmyeon still thought the others didn’t know about him and Yifan. Oh how so wrong he was. Thanks to Baekhyun’s pretty little mouth, everyone knew. Minho smiled widely, watching how Junmyeon’s eyes were so fresh, twinkling and sparkling as he told how the day went while having their meals.

 

Minho had never seen Junmyeon like this.

 

Just because of one person.

 

The boys were thrilled when Junmyeon brought Yifan to their house again that night. Jongin immediately went next to his father’s side while Jongdae clung onto the taller male’s side like always. Jongin didn’t tell his elder brother about their father and their  ‘Dad’ yet. He wanted Jongdae to know it by himself since he wasn’t sure how his elder brother would react.

 

After finishing helping his father reheating the food, Jongin called out for the two males at the living room. They had their dinner with Jongdae’s voice dominating the kitchen on how his vocal lessons went. After having their dinner, Jongin dragged the taller male to the living room and sat beside him quietly while watching the television. Jongdae had pulled his father to his room.

 

Junmyeon crouched down at him and looked at him worriedly when he saw the hesitance on the little guy’s face. “What’s wrong, Dae?” He asked in a comforting whisper. “Can I ask something, Appa?” Meanwhile, Jongin wasn’t paying any attention on what was happening since he was too engrossed watching a documentary about puppies. Yifan fortunately heard the hushed voices coming from the boys’ room.

 

He patted on Jongin’s head and went to the boys’ room before standing at the doorway. “Promise me you will answer my one and only question honestly.” Yifan peeked into the boys’ room and saw Junmyeon squatted in front of Jongdae, the petite male’s back facing him. “What is it?” Jongdae peered up at him, “Do you like Dad?” Junmyeon smiled in an instant at his question while Yifan was studying the little guy’s face.

 

Yifan felt his legs were wobbly all of a sudden. He was nervous of Junmyeon’s answer. “Yes.” Junmyeon answered calmly and Jongdae groaned, “Not the normal like, Appa. It’s like…  _like_  him as you  _really, really_  like him.” Junmyeon chuckled softly by the boy’s cute explanation. “I understand what you’re trying to say, Jongdae. Didn’t Jongin tell you?” Jongdae tilted his head.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“He didn’t tell you… ?”

 

Silence.

 

“JONGGIEEE!!!”

 

Jongdae stomped off to the lounge grumpily to his younger brother, leaving his father all alone in the room. He didn’t even realize that he passed by the taller male. “What― Wahaha!! _Hyung!!_ St-Stop it!!” Jongdae tackled Jongin on the soft carpet and thigh-locked him before tickling him without any mercy. Jongin’s laughter then filled up the living room, bouncing against the walls.

 

Junmyeon stood by the doorway and looked at the sight of two small bodies wrestling against each other now. He brought his right hand up and covered his mouth from slipping out a laughter. “Hey.” Junmyeon squeaked in shock when he heard the deep voice. Since when Yifan was standing here? “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. So, uh, Jongin knew? How?” Junmyeon blushed slightly.

 

“Um, he saw us yesterday…”

 

Yifan's eyes widened, “What?” Junmyeon blushed harder, “He saw us k-kissing…” Yifan gulped the lump in his throat. So that’s why Jongin had been clinging onto his father’s side ever since he entered the house. He really hoped Jongin wasn’t mad at him. Jongdae looked okay with it though. “Junmyeon?” Yifan called out softly with a smile. “Yes... ?” Junmyeon shyly looked up to Yifan.

 

“I―”

 

“Dad? Appa? Can you come here and sit with us?”

 

Jongdae looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face. Both of the male exchange looks before proceeding to sit on the middle of the couch. Jongin was perched on his father’s thighs while Jongdae was on the taller male’s lap. The four of them were in a silent tension. Only the faint sound from the home theater speakers lessened the uneasiness. Junmyeon couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

None of them dared to speak so he decided to break the suffocating silence by himself. “Boys… ?” Junmyeon called out. “Did you both really kiss?” Jongin saw his ‘Dad’s cheeks were turning into slight pink by his elder brother’s question. He buried his face into his father’s chest, stifling a laughter. He would definitely laugh if he continued to stare at his ‘Dad’. Junmyeon became flustered in an instant.

 

“Jo-Jongdae, you shouldn’t be asking―”

 

“But Jongin saw you two kiss! I didn’t get to see it…”

 

Junmyeon could feel his face was getting warmer by each second and looked at the taller male. Yifan’s face was in bright pink.  _ ** **What an embarrassing situation****_ , he thought mentally before he looked away. “Can you two kiss right now?” Junmyeon choked on his breaths as a shortage of oxygen went through his respiratory system and ended up being in a coughing fit. Yifan patted on his back in attempt to calm him.

 

After his cough had settled down, Junmyeon looked at Yifan to see him giving a reassuring smile. He looked away almost immediately and felt the flush on his cheeks were going down to his neck now. There’s no way he was going to  _kiss_  Yifan in front of his boys. No way. “Appa―” “No.” Jongdae whined, “But whyyy? I wanna seee _..._ ” Jongdae whined louder, burying his face into the taller male’s chest.

 

Junmyeon sighed, “Come on, Dae. You need to sleep.” He leaned close beside Yifan’s, their shoulders brushing slightly, before leaving a peck on the whiny boy’s temple. “Not fair…” Jongdae fisted onto Yifan’s shirt and continued to whine. “Look, Jongin is already sleeping,” Yifan stated as he tried to help Junmyeon. Jongdae slowly shifted his head to the right to see his brother sleeping peacefully in his father’s arms.

 

“Jongin is so lucky to see you two kiss…”

 

Yifan failed to control his countenance and blushed bright red. “S-Stop it, Jongdae.” Junmyeon stuttered as he felt Yifan tensing up. Jongdae whined for a few times with a string of ‘Why’s. “Kim Jongdae.” Junmyeon called out his full name sternly but that only made things to be worse. Jongdae continued to whine a few times more before pretending to be fast asleep. Junmyeon sighed in relief.

 

Yifan managed to calm himself down since he felt his cheeks burning terribly from hearing the little guy’s unexpected exclamations. He then looked at the younger male. Junmyeon flashed him a tired smile, pink slowly fading on his cheeks, “You should be heading back, right?” Yifan sensed the slight disappointment in his voice and bit back a smile. Junmyeon’s body went motionless when Yifan gently pulled his head to rest on his sturdy chest.

 

“Yi―”

 

“Rest for a while. It’s been a hectic day.”

 

Junmyeon blinked for a few times. His heart was thumping so loud and he hoped that Yifan couldn’t hear it. He tensed up when Yifan’s left arm was around his neck. Yifan then calmed him down by caressing Junmyeon’s short locks. Junmyeon then thought about what Yifan said. Junmyeon scooted closer bravely yet shyly while holding onto the sleeping Jongin tightly. Yifan smiled. It would be really great if the four of them were cuddling every night (or day). Yifan unintentionally fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…fan. Yifan, wake up.”

 

Junmyeon slipped out a laugh and covered his mouth immediately by the shocked expression of Yifan’s. Junmyeon had just put the boys to bed and he really didn’t want to wake them up. “Junmyeon? Why are you at my house?” Junmyeon blinked. “You’re in my house, Yifan. You fell asleep.” Yifan brought his hands up to his face, sighing. “How long was I out?” He asked as he stood up to follow Junmyeon.

 

“Half an hour.”

 

They stopped at the doorway so that Yifan could wear his shoes. “Thank you for dinner,” Yifan smiled. “Thank you for coming,” Junmyeon smiled sadly at him, avoiding to meet eyes. Yifan knew the reason. He won’t be coming to the office for the next few days because he would be away for a few days before the ceremony as he have to attend a few meetings far from Seoul. Junmyeon wasn’t totally expecting that.

 

Yifan had only informed him after they finished meeting with Changmin. Junmyeon had to fake a smile in front of him. His smile left his lips when his body was being pulled and was squished against the taller male’s body. Junmyeon then felt Yifan’s arms around his waist, circling tightly. Junmyeon gulped. He could feel his tummy being twisted and feeling the flip-flops in it.

 

He slowly lifted his arms and clutched onto Yifan’s shirt on either side. Junmyeon knew he wasn’t thinking straight when he suddenly hugged the tall frame  _very_   _tightly_. He had just opened his heart for someone, why did he had to be away from him for a few days? Life was so unfair to Junmyeon. Yifan parted away from the hug heavyheartedly while Junmyeon was clutching on the sides of his shirt like previously.

 

Junmyeon didn’t have the courage to look at Yifan right now. Yifan leaned down instead by not lifting the other male’s face as he knew Junmyeon was deep in his thoughts. He planted his lips onto Junmyeon’s soft ones. Junmyeon tumbled backwards a bit but he didn’t when he felt Yifan’s hand was on his back securely. Yifan pulled the younger male’s body flushed onto his. Junmyeon didn’t even pull away.

 

Their lips moved ever so slowly in such delicate manner. Junmyeon felt his knees going so weak. He rested his palm on Yifan’s left jaw before both of them pulled away very slowly, filling their lungs with air. Yifan made their foreheads to touch. Junmyeon closed his eyes by the close contact. Yifan then pecked on his lips, “I’ll miss you.” Junmyeon strongly held back a whine coming from his throat.

 

Both of his hands fisted into Yifan’s shirt very tightly as he buried his face into the crook of Yifan’s neck un-shamelessly. It made Yifan harder to leave him right now. “Hey,” Yifan called out gently so that Junmyeon would at least look at him. The younger male stared at him with a sad face. It made Yifan’s chest to clench in guiltiness. He pecked Junmyeon’s lips again before rubbing their noses together.

 

“I’m sorry. I promise we’ll spend more time after the event, hm?”

 

Junmyeon nodded weakly yet he couldn’t hide the blush forming on his cheeks. “Junmyeon?” He looked up to Yifan again. He closed his eyes when he felt his plush lips on his forehead. Junmyeon sighed heavily. “Do you want me to stay?” He cracked eyes opened as soon as he heard that, “No! I mean, i-it’s okay. The meetings are important…” Yifan lifted Junmyeon’s face by cupping his right cheek tenderly.

 

Yifan gazed deeply into Junmyeon’s eyes, “You’re important to me too.” Junmyeon blushed a shade darker. “Yi-Yifan…” He chuckled softly and was pleased when he saw the shy smile of Junmyeon's. “I’ll see you on the day before the ceremony, then.” Yifan said and leaned down for another lingering kiss. Junmyeon didn’t even bother to push him away. “Good night, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon mumbled a ‘ _take care_ ’ and both of them pulled away from another hug.

 

He saw Yifan’s car was fading from his sight and closed the door before leaning onto the door on his back. His heart was still beating rapidly from the kiss and all the physical contacts. Junmyeon felt so alive but then, his face was solemn again.  ** **Four more days and you can spend time with him again.****  His inner-self sassed. Junmyeon groaned. Four days felt like a  _week_. Well, he couldn’t be gloomy like this forever.

 

He was determined to do his best on preparing the ceremony. Junmyeon passed by the boys’ room, not knowing a little guy had hopped on the bed hurriedly. Junmyeon washed his face before climbing onto the bed tiredly. Jongdae revealed half of his face from his blanket. He then fully uncovered his face. Jongdae slowly grinned as he was _so happy_. 

 

+++

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were standing by the hall’s doorway, welcoming the guests to their merging ceremony. Both of them gave a deep bow as Shim Changmin arrived. Seulgi immediately went to search for Junmyeon and helped him with the guests’ seats. Taemin was the host despite he had his protest of being chosen as one. Meanwhile, Minho helped the guests with the food and drinks with other officers as soon as the feast started.

 

Once the ceremony was over, the ruby-colored spacious hall was still filled with sea of people. Junmyeon had to admit it made him to feel a bit stuffy, seeing big crowds at almost everywhere his eyes landed. Junmyeon honestly hated being in a crowd. He tried searching for Yifan among the crowd and spotted him in a group of mixture of men and women, most probably his business partners.

 

His face began to get warm at the flashback of Yifan giving him a long desperate kiss when he unexpectedly met the latter in the office. His eyes then darted around the crowd again to find his colleagues as he felt quite lonely (Seulgi was with her boyfriend). Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder. “Someone is asking for you. He’s waiting outside at the balcony,” She notified while pointing at the huge closed door.

 

Just when Junmyeon wanted to ask who it was, the lady had slithered away from his sight. He took a glance at Yifan again and saw the latter was still talking to some of the business men. Well, he didn’t want to disturb him so he went to the balcony all by his own because his curiosity was killing him. Who would want to meet him? Was it his brother? He pushed the large door slowly, not wanting to get anyone’s attention.

 

Junmyeon saw there was no one there. Maybe the lady was drunk? And wow, the outdoor balcony was so outstanding. It felt so majestic, feeling like he was in one of the fantasy movies. The night view of Seoul was so fantastic. He never knew a place like this would exist in this building. Baekhyun and Taemin really must have a great sense of choosing the right place.

 

The cold breeze made him to shiver slightly as he stood by the majestic concrete balustrade. Junmyeon smiled to himself, hugging his body to keep himself warm. He closed his eyes in comfort, thinking that taking a little break from all the loud talking’s in the hall would make his mind in peace for a while. After all, he really didn’t like being in a crowded place. It was suffocating.

 

“Cold, isn’t it?”

 

Junmyeon thought he almost broke his neck from turning around too quickly to see who was behind him as he heard a familiar voice. He swallowed thickly as the man was staring at him up and down. His gaze then softened when his eyes met Junmyeon’s. It was fake, Junmyeon absolutely knew that. “What are you doing here, Insung?” It took him so much courage for Junmyeon just to ask him that.

 

That incident really left a deep scar in his life. Insung smirked, hands in his pockets before looking at him with a smug expression where Junmyeon would really like to punch it away from his face. “Isn’t it obvious,  _Junnie_?” Junmyeon shivered slightly as soon as he heard the pet name but he didn’t want to look weak in front of him. He stood still in a defense manner.

 

“What is?”

 

He said sharply and the other male chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Junmyeon hissed in annoyance. “You are, my dear Junnie.” Junmyeon glared at him with all of his might, indirectly telling him to stop calling him by that name. “You still haven’t found out?” He asked as he walked to Junmyeon slowly. “D-Don’t come a-any closer,” Junmyeon stammered in fear, earning a cackle from Insung.

 

“Or else?”

 

Insung looked straight into his eyes and Junmyeon swore that the fellow had casted a spell on him. Junmyeon wasn’t able to move and wasn’t able to break the eye contact either. Insung was now standing right in front of him. He was  _terrified_. Junmyeon glanced at the door behind the tall man. In a split second, Insung immediately locked his fingers around Junmyeon's chin before tilting his face harshly.

 

“It’s gonna get worse if you run away, Junnie.”

 

The shorter male swatted his hand away but he regretted by his own actions. Insung was holding tightly onto his right wrist now. “G-Get away from me,” Junmyeon stated sternly, not wanting to break down in front of the male right now. He closed his eyes shut when his face was being lifted again. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Junmyeon pushed the latter by his chest with all of his energy but it didn’t work.

 

“Just let me go!”

 

He shouted to the top of his lungs, hoping anyone could hear his voice from the huge closed doors. He thought Insung really let him go but then the male grabbed both of his wrists, making him to remind of that incident. Something then popped into his head as he planned to let the latter’s guard down. “How did you get here?” Insung smiled devilishly, “Glad that you finally asked.” Junmyeon hissed when Insung brought his face into his neck.

 

“I’m working under the Lee’s as their general manager. Got the  _special_  invitation that your boss sent to us. And guess what? I’m the one who cancelled the deal with the Wu’s.”

 

Junmyeon eyes widened in shock, “Why?” Insung lets out a sarcastic scoff, “Why? You’re asking me why? It’s because of you, Junnie. I thought you guys would go down but your lovely CEO found his way to the Shim’s, hm?” Junmyeon didn’t want to believe this. He didn’t want to believe all of this nonsense. He needed to get rid of Insung from his sight right now before he tried to do something stupid like throwing off the latter from the balcony.

 

“Let me go you―”

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Junnie.”

 

Junmyeon gasped for air as he tried to get rid of the hands which were  _choking around his neck_. “If this was your plan of getting away nicely just by acting like you care about me, it isn’t gonna work. Like I said, things will get worse if you keep disobeying me.” Junmyeon struggled to peel off the male’s hands but it was hard. Insung smiled dangerously while tightening his grip.

 

“I will never let you go until I had  _all_  of you, Junnie. You’re  _mine_. Only  _mine_. I will make you to forget about Yifan and love me forever just like we promised years ago.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was totally out of breath, his throat making a soundless cry. All of his energy sucked out from his body after giving failed punches to the latter’s face and pushing the latter away. Insung loosened his grip on the younger male’s neck as soon as he heard the door opened. “Yifan hyung! He’s here!” Insung turned his head to the back and he mentally groaned.

 

There were almost four to five people at first glance. He lets go of his grip fully, totally not caring a thing about the poor Junmyeon who had collapsed on his knees while coughing terribly by the lack of air in his lungs. “Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!” A short guy clutched onto Insung’s sleeves as he jogged out from the door. At first glance, the guy kind of resembled like a puppy.

 

He pushed the puppy-eyed male roughly and ran away quickly before he created a scene there. Baekhyun yelled for him again only to have his mouth covered gently by Chanyeol. “Leave him, Baek. At least Junmyeon hyung is fine.” At the mention of his name, Baekhyun rushed over to see his friend. Yifan was crouching in front of him and he sighed in relief but then, he noticed something was amiss.

 

Junmyeon felt like his head was spinning. His vision wasn’t clear at all. He could feel the pool of warm tears at the corner of his eyes. His body was shaking vigorously. He didn’t recognize the person in front of him. He swatted everything that came into his blurry sight. “Hyung?” Junmyeon looked up and gasped to see four to five Insungs,  _everywhere_. He moved backwards with his legs and avoided making eye contact to none of them.

 

He managed to stammer out something even though he couldn’t find his voice at his current state, “Yi-Yifan.” Said male felt his heart breaking at the scene in front of him. He tried to pat him on the shoulder just now but the younger male had swatted his hand away. “I think it’s the best if we leave you here with him. Any moment later he’ll be having a panic attack,” Minho stated calmly yet worriedly.

 

Yifan nodded in understanding before the four of them left him alone with the traumatized Junmyeon. Taemin didn’t have the heart to leave him at first but not until he saw Baekhyun going out by himself, wiping the unwanted tears roughly before falling from his cheeks. It looked like everyone knew who made him to be like this and it really hurt them to see Junmyeon in his current state.

 

Meanwhile, what Minho said earlier was right. Junmyeon was having the symptoms of a panic attack. His breathing was labored, body still vibrantly shaking, currently hyperventilating and  _gosh,_  Yifan just wanted to do nothing but to hug him tightly in his arms. He started calling his name softly, “Junmyeon… Junmyeon. It’s me. It’s Yifan.” The younger male didn’t budge but Yifan noticed the shaking had stopped.

 

Yifan quickly moved on with his next step, going closer, “Junmyeon, it’s me. It’s Yifan. You’re safe now.” He slowly reached out his hand to caress on Junmyeon’s left arm and it made the younger male to flinch at first. Junmyeon’s breathing was finally steady now. Yifan couldn’t help but to feel proud because he just made the younger male to feel calm just by his touch.

 

Junmyeon finally opened his eyes wearily and immediately looked at the person in front of him, scared if it was still Insung. “Hey,” Yifan called out calmly. “Yifan,” Junmyeon called for him, the fear still haven’t left and he was scared if the person in front of him wasn’t really  _Yifan_. “You okay?” As soon as he heard the deep soothing voice, Junmyeon finally confirmed himself that it was the latter.

 

He stood up wobbly with the help of Yifan. “I’m glad you’re okay now.” Junmyeon heard Yifan said and the next thing he knew, the right side of Junmyeon’s face was being squished against the taller male’s chest. Junmyeon replied the hug weakly, hands clutching the back of Yifan’s shirt very tightly as the other male's touch was still haunting him. Junmyeon didn’t reply anthing but he mumbled Yifan’s name multiple times within his sobs.

 

Yifan couldn’t do anything but to hold Junmyeon tighter as he ran a hand on the younger male’s back. When Junmyeon had finally calmed down, Yifan thought that bringing him home was the best decision now since the ceremony was going to end anyway. “Junmyeon?” The younger male didn’t look up. “Junmyeon.” The younger male still didn’t respond but tightened his grip around Yifan’s waist.

 

“D-Don’t leave,” Junmyeon murmured weakly, still sniffling. Yifan’s heart clenched slightly as soon as he heard the worn out voice. Yifan loosened the hug, ignoring the weak whine emitted by Junmyeon, and cupped his face before bringing Junmyeon’s face up to face him. Yifan then kissed Junmyeon gently on his lips. That seemed to work because Yifan felt the younger male’s arms were beginning to loosen around him.

 

Yifan pulled away after a few good seconds, staring at the younger male with worry. Junmyeon had completely unattached himself from the taller male, feeling quite embarrassed on how clingy he was just now. “Look at me, Junmyeon.” He obeyed and felt a hand caressing his hair gently. Junmyeon closed his eyes when Yifan left a soft peck on his hair. Hearing the next words made Junmyeon’s breaths hitched in the best way ever.

 

“I will never ever leave you, Junmyeon.” 

 


	17. Comfort.

 

Yifan didn’t like seeing him like this. The ride to Junmyeon's house was _too quiet_. Yifan didn’t even turn the radio on because he didn’t want to disturb the younger male’s thoughts. He really didn’t like seeing Junmyeon slumped into the passenger seat, the side of his head leaning against the window, sniffling occasionally. He wanted to comfort Junmyeon but he couldn’t now since he was still driving.

  

It was currently raining. Junmyeon stared at the rain droplets on the window until it went down and looked up to the window again to see new droplets. Rain would always comfort him. Junmyeon loved it the most when it rained. Once they arrive to Junmyeon’s house, Yifan opened the door for him and the younger male stepped out from the car. Junmyeon didn’t even wait for him and went to key in the passcode.

  

After taking off his shoes, Junmyeon realized the house was silent. He thinks that the boys have gone to sleep and he was grateful for that. Who wouldn't fall asleep quickly when it was raining anyway? He then realized that the taller male was still standing by the doorway, door still opened, cold wind sweeping into the house. Junmyeon stood in front of Yifan, eyes glued to the floor.

  

Yifan thought he should just go back to his car to give Junmyeon some space. "Ca-Can you st-stay for a wh-while?" Junmyeon cursed himself for not asking him properly. He then heard the door being close and felt Yifan laced his fingers with his before walking into the living room silently. Both of them sat on the couch. Junmyeon sat facing the television while Yifan sat facing Junmyeon’s left side.

  

He folded his right leg and his other one was hanging over the couch to the floor. Yifan was still holding onto Junmyeon’s hand, thumb caressing his knuckles tenderly. Few minutes had passed, Junmyeon didn't even talk at all. "Junmyeon?" Said male looked up to Yifan. The warm look made Junmyeon the urge to cry, but he held them back forcibly. He didn’t want to be weak in front of Yifan.

  

"Junmyeon, if you want to cry, don't hold it back. I'm here. Please don't be embarrassed."

  

Junmyeon slipped out a whimper at those comforting words. He pulled away his hand from Yifan to cover his face before starting to cry. He cried silently because he didn’t want to wake the boys. Tears were coming out hot and thick from his eyes. Yifan then sat beside him properly before pulling his upper body to chest. Yifan took one of his hands from the younger male's face and placed it on his own thigh.

  

Yifan didn't want to do it at first but hearing Junmyeon's soft cries made his body to move on his instinct. His right arm circled Junmyeon’s thin waist before pulling him more closely. Yifan then rested his lips on his left temple. In response, the younger male clutched into the front of Yifan's shirt tightly. Junmyeon felt his heart raced terribly by the closeness but it was way better than Insung.

  

He slipped out a sob for remembering the other male and hid his face into Yifan’s chest. The skin on his neck burned slightly from Insung’s doings. He then breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself down. He eventually calmed down by inhaling Yifan’s cologne. Junmyeon felt safe only if he was with Yifan. His previous partners had never comfort him like this. Some did, but it was minimum.

  

They won’t even hold him so close as if he was going to break if they let him go. They always left him alone, thinking that he needed to be alone for himself but the truth was, he needed comfort. Junmyeon finally has someone by side now. Someone to lean on. He longed for a good comfort. He was getting it now. If only he wasn’t bad at skinships and wasn’t scared with it, he would be sitting on Yifan’s lap by now.

  

"Junmyeon?"

  

Yifan called out his name softly as the younger male seemed to be quiet and he didn’t want Junmyeon to sleep beside him. He wasn’t ready to see more adorableness from Junmyeon. "Hey." He called out again while slowly pulling away just to see the younger male's face. Junmyeon wiped his tears with his shirt messily and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to his left to see Yifan's worried expression.

  

"Do you want to talk about him?"

  

Of course, Junmyeon have to tell him what happened with Insung but―

  

"Junmyeon? You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I understand."

  

Junmyeon felt like crying again because Yifan understood him so much even though he hadn't uttered a word. "I-I'm sorry, Yifan. It's just, he made my life so miserable and-and he’s the cause of my me-mental illness and I'm still scared having too much ph-physical contacts and-and I fe-feel so―" A hand gently clamped over his mouth. He swiftly peered up to Yifan who was smiling at him softly. Junmyeon sniffled by the warm gaze.

  

"You're rambling again. Don't worry, Junmyeon. I'm always ready when you're okay to talk about him."

  

Yifan leaned down and left a peck on the younger male’s left temple. Junmyeon stiffened. He really, really wanted to hug Yifan and be in his embrace but the harsh treatment from the other male made him to feel traumatized. Still, Junmyeon wanted to try no matter how embarrassed and scared he was. "Yi-Yifan?" Said male looked at him instantly, "Yes?" Junmyeon looked at elsewhere before braving himself up.

  

He peered up to Yifan. Junmyeon wanted a hug and apparently, he wanted something else too. "Um, I-I— You, I mean, can you..." Junmyeon couldn't do it. He wanted it but he couldn’t ask for it. He then felt his face being lifted by his chin with Yifan’s forefinger. "Do you want anything, Junmyeon?" He didn’t want to admit it but Junmyeon always felt a chill going down his spine every time his boss said his name while having eye contact.

  

"N-No."

  

Junmyeon spluttered. He was nervous with Yifan reacting like this, but he was nervous in a good way. He closed his eyes when the taller male leaned down but he didn't feel anything on his lips. Junmyeon opened his eyes to see Yifan had his face extremely close with his. Junmyeon's heart beat incredibly fast in his ribcage. "Are you okay, Junmyeon?" He gave the latter a curt nod in reply.

  

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

  

Junmyeon looked straight into his eyes but didn't give any response. He could just lean forward and kiss him, but he couldn’t. He was scared to make the first move. He was always scared at making the first move. He sensed that the atmosphere around them was suddenly unnecessarily heavy. "Yi-Yifan, please..." Junmyeon managed to stammer out and was pleased at last when he felt the familiar plush lips pressing onto his.

  

The kiss was soft as usual. Both of them were sitting almost facing each other now, wanting their lips to be aligned perfectly. Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself from bringing his hands up near to the taller male’s collar before gripping onto his shirt a little, unconsciously pulling Yifan down closer. Junmyeon then noticed the kiss was getting longer than the usual ones they've shared. He didn’t care.

  

Yifan felt so angry at the man who made Junmyeon to be broken like this. He pulled away slightly for air before kissing Junmyeon again gently and tenderly before resting his left hand on the younger male's right hip. Yifan didn't even know that Junmyeon’s ex had kissed him or not or touched him again at the event. He angled his head slightly, unconsciously deepening the kiss.

  

Junmyeon held back the unwanted noise coming out from his throat. His hands were now fisting into Yifan's shirt, not knowing whether he should pull away or not. Junmyeon gasped slightly when he felt something swiped over his lower lip. The kiss was taken deeper. Junmyeon felt something moist yet warm entering inside his mouth. He didn’t know what to do but to bring Yifan much closer.

  

When Yifan's warm tongue lapped over the roof inside his mouth, Junmyeon slipped out a noise that he couldn’t even recognize at the moment, which was probably a moan. The taller male then broke the kiss abruptly, emitting a soft and small ‘pop’ sound from their parted lips. Yifan panicked when he saw the confused look on the younger male’s flushed face.

  

"I-I'm so sorry, Junmyeon, I didn’t mean to do that, I—"

  

"I-It's okay, Yifan."

  

Said male looked at him, surprised. "Are you upset? I swear to God, Junmyeon. I really didn't mean to do that. I'm—" Junmyeon clamped his mouth with his hands this time. Yifan then noticed the younger male's face was actually terribly _flushed_. Was it because of the kiss just now? Yifan really didn't mean to do that. He was thinking about what to do with Junmyeon's ex while kissing him.

  

Yifan didn't expect that he himself would deepen the kiss. He really felt sorry but seeing the flush on Junmyeon's pale cheeks made him to be quite happy inside. "Junmyeon?" He called out worriedly after Junmyeon pulled away his hands silently. Yifan only realized that he was siting like previously, facing Junmyeon's left side. He then heard a whine and didn't expect Junmyeon would lean close to him before burying his face into his chest.

  

It almost felt like Junmyeon was snuggling onto him. A fond smile etched on Yifan's lips. At least Junmyeon was bravely being this close to him despite what happened to him at the event. He then patted Junmyeon’s soft hair with care, "I'm sorry. Did I make you feel embarrassed?" He received a few nods in his chest. Yifan held back a chuckle, not wanting to embarrass him more.

  

He then looked at the time on clock. It was going to be ten-thirty. "Do you want me to stay, Junmyeon?" It was silent for a few seconds. Yifan thought Junmyeon might have fallen asleep. Not until he heard a tiny voice saying or more like shyly asking, "Can you... ?" Yifan smiled again. He was totally okay with it. Tomorrow was Saturday anyway.

  

"I'll be gladder than ever, Junmyeon."

  

This time, there was no movement at all below him. It looked like Junmyeon was asleep for real now. Yifan thought for a while. Junmyeon probably wasn’t ready to have someone sleeping next to him on bed. He doubted it. So Yifan decided to carry Junmyeon to his room instead so that he could sleep on the couch here. Yifan moved a little and stopped when he heard a mumble.

  

"Don't..."

  

It sounded so soft and so small that Yifan almost couldn’t hear it clearly. After a few minutes, he moved again, attempting to at least get up from couch but stopped again when he heard another mumble. "Please..." Yifan had stopped whatever he had thought he would do in an instant. He placed a cushion between his own back and the armrest before positioning Junmyeon properly.

  

He didn’t know if Junmyeon would like this. He didn’t know if Junmyeon would be okay to find out that he had been sleeping on top of him for the rest of the night. Yifan felt bad. Of course he felt like that. He didn’t want Junmyeon to think that he was taking an advantage of him when he was asleep but... He had a feeling that Junmyeon wouldn’t mind. He then looked at the sight below him.

  

The left side of Junmyeon’s face was pressed close against his torso and a small fist was beside his sleeping face. Yifan leaned down a bit and pecked on the younger male’s hair when he stirred a bit, most probably feeling cold. He knew his body would be sore tomorrow from being in this position probably until next morning but Yifan didn't mind a bit. He didn’t mind it at all.

 


	18. 'Real'ationship.

 

Little Jongdae rose from the bed incredibly slow almost like a zombie. His hair stood out at different directions and he didn't even care about it. He lets his legs dangled in the air for a moment before standing on his feet, but he still haven't open his eyes yet. He blindly turned off the alarm and headed outside with half-lidded eyes. His favorite variety show was going to start soon. He had woke up earlier before his alarm could go off.

  

He went straight to the lounge, still like a zombie, searching for the control which was on the table. He didn't notice two mobile phones beside it. Once he took it in his hands, he turned around to sit on the couch but something was there. He rubbed his eyes before gazing at the thing on the couch. Once he got the full picture, Jongdae covered his mouth in an instant to hold back a gasp, his sleepiness totally blown away.

 

"Oh. My. God."

  

His _father_ was _sleeping_ on _top_ of his _Dad_. Jongdae scanned his surroundings as if someone was there. His hands were still on his mouth, covering his gaping mouth. "I have to do something," He mumbled to no one particular but to himself. Lucky him, both of the adults' phones were on the table side by side. Jongdae didn't take his father's phone because he knew it had a password to it.

  

So he took Yifan's one. He set the phone to silent and then tapped the camera application. He took a few pictures but for Jongdae, it wasn't a perfect angle from where he was standing so he went closer to the couch cautiously. He then made sure both of their faces were in the frame and tapped on the capture button. They looked so cute until Jongdae slipped out a giggle and covered his mouth almost immediately.

  

Thankfully, they didn't stir at all. He then placed the phone on the table and adjusted it a bit so that his ‘Dad’ won't know that his phone had be used. He then looked at them for one last time. His father's face looked so relaxed. He couldn't help but to smile. Jongdae stifled a laughter and went to his room to take his pink towel before going to the bathroom to take a bath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon stirred when he heard the faint sound of water dripping from afar. He lets out a tired yawn and rubbed his face with his palms. He whined slightly by the sudden tight grip around his waist and continued his slumber. Junmyeon then cracked his eyes open and was met with the white ceiling above. He heard low snores coming from the back and shuddered at the vibration.

  

It took a few seconds for Junmyeon to realize that he actually slept on his freaking boss.

  

He tipped his head back to see Yifan’s face but he didn't manage to see. Junmyeon looked back at the ceiling and began to panic all of a sudden. ****_What if he wakes up if I move too much?_**** His face went warm at the thought. He couldn't imagine if Yifan woke up and looked at him with those loving orbs of his... ****_No. I have to get up before he wakes up,_**** Junmyeon thinks as he tried to shift his body so that it would be easier for him to get down from the taller male.

  

As soon as he was chest to chest with Yifan, Junmyeon almost yelped when the sleeping male tightened his grip around his waist before bringing him up easily. Junmyeon blushed so hard. He was face to face with Yifan now. He had a nice view of the taller male's handsome sleeping face. Yifan looked better while sleeping because there wasn't a resting frown on his face.

  

Junmyeon gulped at the thought of his boss waking up _right now_. He placed his palms on Yifan's chest to lower down his body a bit. Yifan didn't move. He then rested his face near to the latter's neck. Yifan still didn't move. Maybe he really had to wait for Yifan to wake up... ****_Oh God._**** He would definitely feel embarrassed after Yifan woke up. Junmyeon then remembered yesterday's kiss.

  

That was the first time Yifan had kissed him so intimately even though the latter didn't mean to. Junmyeon shut his eyes close in embarrassment and clutched onto Yifan’s shirt and regretting it after hearing a low grumble. Minutes had passed, there were still no any movements from Yifan. Junmyeon sighed. He could just wake him up but... He had a feeling kind of liked being like this.

  

He felt his face heating up again and he chose to ignore it. It was Junmyeon’s first time sleeping next to, or more like on top of someone, even though they weren't on his bed. Junmyeon admitted that this was really, really awkward but he really, really felt _safe_. It felt so right. The grip around his back was still there and Junmyeon kept waiting until he fell asleep by the cozy warmth from their bodies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...eon. Junmyeon, wake up."

  

Junmyeon whined softly before pressing his face into something that really felt all warm and _so_ _nice_. "Wake up, Junmyeon." The soothing voice called him again. Junmyeon grabbed onto something to his reach and sighed heavily. He really didn't want to wake up right now. It felt so warm and so comfortable and he just wanted to be like this for a while. He thinks that he won't feel like this again if he woke up right now.

  

"Not now..."

  

He murmured quietly. "Junmyeon... Jongin is looking at you." That seemed to work. Junmyeon was completely awake now. He swiftly peered up to see Yifan looking at him with those loving orbs, just what he thought how it would be. He then looked away from him to hide his blush from appearing only to see Jongin was staring at him with a frown with a bubbly Jongdae beside him.

  

Great, Jongdae must have waken Jongin to witness Yifan and him sleeping on the couch. He then only remembered that he was still on top of Yifan. Junmyeon clumsily tried to get off from his boss as fast as he could, not knowing what he was doing to the taller male. He then stopped when he felt two strong hands on his arms. "D-Do it slowly, Junmyeon." He noticed the shaky voice of Yifan’s.

 

He looked at the taller male to see his cheeks were flushed. Junmyeon then looked down to see his knee was brushing against Yifan's private region. Junmyeon felt his face was burning in an instant. He didn't look at his boss at all while slowly getting down from him. "How could you, Appa?" He looked over to Jongin after standing up straight. "Wh-What?" Jongin stared at his father grumpily.

  

"How could you not wake us up yesterday when he _(Jongin pointed towards Yifan)_ came to our house?"

  

Yifan stared back and forth at Jongin to Junmyeon, same goes to the silent Jongdae. Junmyeon became flustered slightly by the question. He couldn't just tell the little guy that their other father had almost choked him to death just like that. It would make Jongin cry instead of getting angry. Well, was Jongin angry at him right now? Junmyeon didn't know. He couldn't comprehend the expression on the little guy's face.

  

He also didn't know what to say to him. "I—" "If you want him all by yourself, you could've told me and hyung so that we could give you some space, you know." Junmyeon's face went bright red by the little boy's blunt statement while Yifan couldn't believe what he was hearing from Jongin. "That's not true, Jonginnie—" "Really, Appa? I saw your face was _so_ _relaxed_ when you were sleeping just now~" Jongdae butted in, grinning.

  

Junmyeon had enough. Yifan was still standing idiotically while listening to the father and sons quarrel about... Him? "Uh, boys. Don't think the wrong way, okay? Someone hurt your father yesterday and I comforted him. He ended up sleeping next to me." The two boys rushed to their father's side immediately and hugged his legs. Junmyeon tried to look at Yifan grumpily but he ended up blushing by the loving look on Yifan's face.

  

"Who hurt you, Appa?"

  

Jongdae asked worriedly as he looked up to him gloomily. "Appa, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Junmyeon crouched down to them and ruffled Jongin's hair before pecking on Jongdae's hair. "It's okay, Jonginnie. It was a stranger, Dae. I'm okay now… Thanks to your Dad." Both of the boys blinked in surprise by that specific word that came out from their Appa. Even Yifan himself was astonished.

  

The boys then looked at the taller male before to their Appa. Jongdae immediately went to his ‘Dad’s side and reached out his arms to Yifan. Said male picked him up, not sure what the boy was about to do not until he earned sloppy pecks on his face. Yifan laughed together with the little guy. "Dad is Appa's hero," Jongdae whispered into the taller male's ear and giggled as Yifan chuckled.

  

Meanwhile, Jongin was still unconvinced about something. "Are you sure it was a stranger, Appa?" Junmyeon had to lie, "Yes. By the way, you haven't had your bath yet, right?" Junmyeon tried to change the topic. Jongin nodded silently at the sudden change of tone on his father's voice. "Why didn't you wake up earlier? Look at the time now. It's ten already," Junmyeon stated firmly.

  

Yifan and Jongdae looked over to the two males when they heard Junmyeon's stern voice. They wondered what was wrong. "Says the one who was sleeping on top of his favorite person just now and _just_ woke up and _still_ haven't had his bath." Jongin deadpanned before leaving his father to take his towel from his room. Junmyeon felt his face burned for the nth time that morning.

  

"Co-Come back here, Jonginnie."

  

"I'll come to you when you had your bath, Appa!"

  

Jongin yelled from the bathroom before entering inside. Junmyeon averted his eyes from the youngest to the two males when he heard a giggle. "What's so funny, Jongdae?" Junmyeon asked him grumpily and the little guy hid his face by burying his face into his ‘Dad’s neck. "Get off from Yifan," Junmyeon hissed. "He's scaring me, Dad... Do something." Junmyeon rolled his eyes by the whiny tone.

 

"I said get off from him, Dae," He said sternly. "I think he's jealous." Junmyeon had enough. "Kim. Jong. Dae." The boy tightened his grip around Yifan’s neck and purposely whined into his neck by stifling a laughter. Yifan almost burst out from laughing at the scene but he held them back. He then whispered something to Jongdae and placed him down. Junmyeon saw the boy bringing his little feet running into the room.

  

"Junmyeon?"

  

He looked up at Yifan who was giving him a charming smile. Junmyeon looked away almost immediately. He was feeling _too_ embarrassed, _too_ shy and _too_ timid to look at him right now. He felt a hand grabbing onto his left arm gently. Junmyeon still didn't have the courage to lift his head up. "Hey." Junmyeon kept his head down at the soothing voice. "Jun—" "What?" Junmyeon snapped.

  

He immediately regretted it and he finally looked up to Yifan. Junmyeon didn't expect to get a peck on his lips. He blushed as usual. "What... ?" Junmyeon blinked, confused. "I'm sorry," Yifan pulled away his hand from his arm. Junmyeon sensed the guilt in his voice. He also saw the sudden change on the taller male's voice and face. "I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable about yesterday—" Junmyeon cut him off by placing both of his palms on Yifan’s face.

  

"You didn't, Yifan. I'm sorry for reacting like that. I just... I just need some time to get used to it. I promise I will."

  

He said in a determined voice. "I know. I'm still sorry." Junmyeon sighed. The sad look was still evident on Yifan’s face. If only he was brave enough to hug Yifan, he was sure that Yifan would be happy. Yifan was the only one who would always make the first move. So Junmyeon hugged him. He pressed the left side of his face as close as possible against Yifan’s chest and hugged Yifan tightly.

  

Junmyeon really hoped that Yifan would understand his efforts on having skinships with him. Yifan was totally startled by his sudden move. He held onto Junmyeon's hips tenderly and looked below him. The younger male had his eyes closed shut. Yifan couldn't help but to find the sight of Junmyeon clinging onto him was _so adorable_. It was more adorable than the day where both of them went to the ghost house.

  

"Junmyeon?"

  

No answer. "Hey." Still no answer. Yifan smiled before hugging him back, "I'm okay now," He kissed on top of his head. "Really… ?" He heard Junmyeon mumbling. "Why don't you see for yourself?" No response. "Look at me, Junmyeon." Said male stared up to male hesitantly but didn't look into his eyes. "You're so adorable..." Yifan brushed the tip of his nose against his affectionately, doing the eskimo kiss.

  

Junmyeon closed his eyes again in embarrassment. It was still morning and he couldn't count how many times he had blushed already. Junmyeon had the sudden urge to say something to Yifan but he stayed silent. When Yifan brushed his lips against his, Junmyeon couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to say it right now. "Yifan," Junmyeon started. "Yes?" Junmyeon stayed silent, heart racing.

  

"I..."

  

"Mm?"

  

"..."

  

Yifan knew that Junmyeon was hesitating to say those words. It looked like he had to wait a little more so that Junmyeon could say it confidently. He didn't mind but Junmyeon must be feeling guilty. So he kissed Junmyeon and made him to forget from what he was trying to say. Junmyeon instantly melted into the kiss and felt his knees going weak as usual. He unintentionally gripped onto the back of Yifan’s shirt so that he won't fall.

  

After a few good seconds, Junmyeon unattached himself from him awkwardly after Yifan had pulled away. They smiled shyly and turned around when they heard the bathroom door being opened. Jongin came out from the bathroom with a towel around his torso. Yifan smiled adoringly at the view. "Why are you both still standing there?" The little guy asked curiously.

  

Junmyeon wanted to give him a glare but not until he saw Jongin was actually smiling at him with a hint of tease. Junmyeon smiled back at him and lets out a chuckle after that, feeling childish of his own antics. The youngest then went into his room before closing the door, wanting to give the adults some space even though Jongdae whined terribly of wanting to see (read: peek) them.

  

"So..."

  

Yifan stated somewhat awkwardly. "You have to go back, right?" Junmyeon questioned sadly. "Right... I still have some paperwork to do. Can I come in the evening though?" Junmyeon didn't catch on what he said. "Eh?" He blinked innocently, making Yifan to be flustered. "Uh, ca-can I come to your house again? In the evening?" The taller male asked somewhat shyly.

  

"Oh. _Oh_. I-I mean, sure."

  

Yifan then lets out an amused laugh at their current awkward situation before pulling Junmyeon into a hug. Junmyeon wasn't surprised at all, yet he welcomed the warmth engulfing his body. "It's funny how we can be so awkward even after exchanging so much hugs and kisses, Junmyeon." Said male shifted a bit for a comfortable position, "I don't feel awkward," He muttered against Yifan’s chest. "Really? What do you feel then?" Junmyeon kept silent.

  

"Are you embarrassed, Junmyeon?"

  

"No."

  

"Do you feel shy?"

  

"..."

  

"You are, aren't you?"

  

"Ge-Get off from me."

  

"But you're the one who's holding onto me, Junmyeon."

  

Junmyeon blinked for a couple of times before realizing what Yifan had said. Yifan had released his arms around him earlier. Junmyeon still had his limbs around taller male’s waist. He blushed terribly for the umpteenth time and pulled away from him almost immediately, earning a soft laughter form the latter. "Don't be shy, Junmyeon," Yifan held back a laughter.

  

"Sh-Shut up, Yifan."

  

Yifan failed to control himself and burst into fits of laughter by the sudden bluntness from Junmyeon before going to the doorway with the younger male trailing behind him, cheeks still a little flushed. "I'll see you guys in the evening?" Junmyeon didn’t answer. "Hey." Junmyeon peered up to him but not looking into Yifan’s eyes, "Ah, yes. See you in the evening."

  

Yifan then leaned down after seeing the adorable sad face of Junmyeon's. He kissed Junmyeon for one last time. "Call me if you miss me, Junmyeon." Junmyeon knew very well that he was blushing again. "Ju-Just go already," He said as he pushed the latter weakly, trying to hide his shy smile. Yifan finally took his leave after giving a pat on his head. Junmyeon then barged into the boys' room.

  

He carried both of them before placing them together onto Jongdae's bed. He ignored the whines and grunts as he squished himself between the two small bodies on the bed. "Get off, Appa!" Jongdae whined out loud. "Appa, go take a bath first. You're so smelly." Jongin grunted grumpily but of course he didn't mean that. He was feeling glad that his father was smiling a lot.

  

Junmyeon only laughed in response by hearing their loud complaints. He knew they didn't mean it anyway. He then had an intense tickle battle with the boys until the three of them were panting for air, their backs resting on the bed. Junmyeon then lets the two boys have a mini nap before sliding off from the bed quietly as they were sleeping already. It looked like Jongin was right. He smelt a little bad after the tickle fight.

  

A few hours later, Junmyeon really ended up calling Yifan in the afternoon. 

 

+++

  

It's been three weeks already ever since they've been together.

  

Time flew so fast whenever they spend time with each other. They've also been to movie dates, dinner dates and so much more. It was all suggested by the boys when Yifan asked them what type of dates that their father liked. There was one day where Yifan had asked him directly to Junmyeon which took him _so much_ of courage just to ask him that, and the shy answer from Junmyeon really made him squeal to inwardly.

  

"I would like us to watch a movie at home... I-I mean, at my house."

  

On the exact day, both of them ended up watching a movie that night at his house. The boys decided to be respectful this time by giving them real space and not peeking over them since they were caught last time. Yifan learnt that Junmyeon was sometimes really shy at exchanging skinships but then, he was wrong. Whenever Junmyeon became sleepy, he would clung onto Yifan like a koala.

  

One of his hand must be fisting onto Yifan’s shirt while dozing off near his torso. Yifan thinks that the younger male was trying to get use at the feeling of sleeping next to someone and hopefully he was right because he didn't mind at all. The reward he earned after being in a restless day which was looking at the calm sleeping face of Junmyeon's would just make his day better without the younger male knowing it.

 

Every time when Junmyeon fell asleep, Yifan would take his time to admire the beautiful face of his. Yifan would pat Junmyeon’s hair gently, he would trace a finger on the sleeping Junmyeon’s face tenderly, he would caress the spot under Junmyeon’s eyes softly and also, he would peck on Junmyeon’s lips in secret until Junmyeon would be awake up. Until now, Junmyeon didn't know a thing.

  

And Yifan had to admit, sleepy Junmyeon was his favorite.

  

The most interesting part about them was that they had already shared a few slow intimate kisses. Yifan found out by himself that Junmyeon actually liked it when he kissed him like that. He always stopped whenever Junmyeon slipped out lewd noises in or out of his throat. Junmyeon tried his best holding back the sounds but he just couldn't because he really, really loved it s he couldn't control himself.

  

The most intense kiss they had was back when Yifan was supposed to leave after a very late night movie date at Junmyeon's house. Junmyeon pulled him into a kiss for the first time very bashfully and things started to escalate too quickly from there until neither of them care. Yifan kissed him so passionately until he had Junmyeon pressed against the wall near the doorway. Junmyeon didn't even push him away.

  

Junmyeon did a great job at holding back the noises from slipping out that day as Yifan pressed his body against his, wanting to be closer. They didn't stop until both of them were out of breath. They gazed into each other's eyes deeply after pulling away, foreheads touching. "I love you so much, Junmyeon… I'll see you tomorrow." That's what Yifan would always say before he drove back home.

  

Junmyeon knew very well that Yifan was holding back himself. He really admired Yifan's self-control, unlike Insung or his previous partners. Luckily his exes didn't go further than kissing him. Junmyeon had to beg them to let him free. Yifan wasn't like that at all. Yifan knew what he wanted. Yifan knew when to stop. Yifan had never been forceful on him. Yifan would even ask if he had hurt him even though he really didn't.

  

He really, really admired that in Yifan.

  

Junmyeon haven't told Yifan what happened at the event that day. He still wasn't ready. He didn't know why either. Ever since that intense and passionate kiss, Junmyeon found himself being in the bathroom for too long at late night by the thought of ‘what if’s if they continued the kiss. Junmyeon thinks that he was absolutely ready to take the next level in their relationship.

 


	19. Cousin.

 

“What’s with the noise outside?”

 

A grumpy Baekhyun pointed out the obvious commotion outside. Junmyeon glanced over to where the noise was. Everyone saw some security guards holding off someone who wanted to enter the office. He knew Baekhyun hated it the most when it was times like this because it would be distracting to do his work with all of the noises. This wasn't the first time though. They always had to wait for the security to shoo off the unnecessary people.

 

Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders to the puppy-eyed male before continuing their on their work. Junmyeon was working on a report and kept on pressing on the keys of his laptop with full focus but not until he heard a familiar voice. _“I just want to see my Myeonnie!”_ Baekhyun immediately looked at him but Junmyeon was already on his feet, walking towards the entrance.

 

He kind of recognized the owner of the familiar voice. He stood on his tiptoes among the tall security guards and lengthened his neck to see who this person was. His eyes widened when he saw a glimpse of a lady. “Calm down, Ma’am. You can’t just walk into this private office without any permission.” One bulky guard politely stated with a firm voice. The lady scoffed in response, stubborn.

 

“Can’t you guys just let me―”

 

“Noona? Is that you?”

 

“Myeonnie? Oh my God! It _is_ you!”

 

“Noona!”

 

Junmyeon bowed politely to the security men and flashed them the angelic smile of his, making them apologize to him and were gone in seconds. The lady walked inside to the office with her high heels clicking. Baekhyun had to hit the back of Chanyeol's head because he was staring at her for _too_ _long_. Minho held his laugh forcibly with a hand on his mouth while Taemin had to hide his face in his arms so that he won't slip out a laughter.

 

"What was that for, Baek?!"

 

He whispered loudly enough for him to hear. "Oh don't you deny it, Park Chanyeol. You were _staring_ at her!" Baekhyun whispered back loudly, glaring. "Well I did that because don't you find it weird?" Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon and the lady near the exit. "What is?" A confused Baekhyun asked. "Gosh, Baek. Can't you see? They look like twins!" Baekhyun glanced at the lady who stopped near Junmyeon's desk.

 

She gave the shorter male a tight hug which almost made him to lose his breath. The four of them stared at the ‘twins’ and glanced over to their boss's office room. They felt a dark atmosphere coming out from it and the four of them immediately continued on their work, terrified. Meanwhile, Junmyeon was so happy. Yoona and Junmyeon were cousins. They were really close since they were little.

 

Junmyeon assumed Yoona was like his older sister since she would always take good care of him. She was always overprotective of Junmyeon. They really did look like [twins](http://www.soompi.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/yoona_suho.jpg). She went berserk when Junmyeon told her about that Insung had left him through a phone call. She almost made a report to the police but Junmyeon managed to calm her down. She accepted Junmyeon's decision heavy-heartily when he said Insung didn't see him anymore.

 

Junmyeon left out the part where Insung did see him again at the event. They almost looked like siblings if you see how close they were, which made Yifan to misunderstand about them. He was glaring at them both from his office. He just wanted to swat the lady’s arm which was around Junmyeon’s waist a tad too tight. He still kept glaring at them as they talked.

 

“You’re getting handsome from the last time I saw you, Myeonnie. You’re getting tall too!”

 

Yoona smiled brightly as she stood closer to match their heights. “Let’s not talk about heights, noona. What brings you here all of a sudden? You didn’t even call me?” Junmyeon moved away to prevent their obvious heights. “How rude. Is it wrong for your cousin to meet you?” Yoona pouted, mocking a sad voice. Junmyeon immediately sighed as he naively fell for it.

 

“I didn’t mean that, noona. Come on. Let’s go out somewhere but first, let me bring you to meet our CEO before we go.”

 

“Really?! We’re going― What? CEO?”

 

"Oh no."

 

The four of them quietly said at the same time. Chanyeol was worried the most since he knew how Yifan would be in his... Jealous mode. The shorter male didn’t give any reply but dragged Yoona to his boss’ office instead. Junmyeon knocked on the glass door twice and stepped in without hesitation, not knowing that the taller male was controlling his unstable mood.

 

The shorter male bowed slightly. Yifan tried to hide his irritated face from seeing the unknown lady standing a bit _too close_ beside Junmyeon. “Sorry to disturb you, Mr Wu. Meet my cousin, Im Yoona. Can I get a moment with her? I promise it won’t take long,” Junmyeon smiled brightly. “Why your CEO looks so scary, Myeonnie?” Junmyeon immediately looked at her, baffled, “Noona!”

 

“What? It’s true, right?”

 

“He’s―”

 

“It’s alright, Mr Kim and yes, you can but before that, I would like to have a word with you. Can you wait outside for a while, Ms Im?”

 

“What are you going to do with my Myeonnie?”

 

“Noona...”

 

“I’m just going to have a _little_ talk with him.”

 

Junmyeon thought he was imagining things but he could almost see sparks between their eyes. He tugged on Yoona’s blue blouse to avert her attention, “Just for a while, noona. Please?” Yoona couldn’t handle those cute pleading eyes of her cousin’s and pecked on his right cheek instantly, making Junmyeon to freeze on his thoughts as well as Yifan. Junmyeon was used to her pecks when he was little but now of course it felt different.

 

He was an adult for God's sake and she just did it _in front_ _of Yifan_. That definitely wasn't good. He forced a smile at his cousin and she smiled back happily. Yoona then turned to Yifan, her smile fading from her elegant face, “Make it fast.” When Yoona was gone from his sight, Junmyeon wasn’t sure why his cousin talked in somewhat irritated tone to his boss before she went out. Yifan didn't do anything wrong, right? 

 

Junmyeon almost gasped when he got turned too fast and felt the familiar lips pressed onto his softly, arms immediately snaking around his back in an instant. Yifan felt all of his jealousy washed away from him when he slotted their lips together. He deepened the kiss and smiled when Junmyeon didn’t stop him as the male leaned closer instead, his small palms on his arms. Yifan then tilted his head to the other side, kissing Junmyeon deeply.

 

Yifan then parted their lips miserably awhile after, knowing that he did take some time a bit and looked at Junmyeon’s flushed face. “What was that for… ?” Junmyeon asked, still surprised from the sudden breathless kiss. “Nothing," Yifan kissed on his right cheek where Yoona had pecked him just now. Junmyeon was too naive to notice it. "Are you sure she’s your relative?” Yifan asked him carefully.

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Yifan.”

 

“But―”

 

“She’s like a mother to me.”

 

“Still―”

 

“And she’s married.”

 

“Oh… Okay, then.”

 

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

 

Yifan tried his best to hold back the flush from appearing on his cheeks, “It’s inappropriate right now. I’ll tell you later at night, hm?” Junmyeon nodded, “Okay.” Junmyeon stood on his tiptoes and pecked on Yifan’s lips shyly. Yifan didn’t expect that at all. He had the sudden urge to pull the younger male into another long kiss but then, there was a knock on the glass door. Junmyeon immediately went to the door to open it.

 

But it was opened by itself by Yoona. “Are you done yet?” She asked, voice grumpy and impatient. “We ju-just finished.” Yifan saw Junmyeon turned back to look at him before sending a shy smile. He smiled back, satisfied. He completely ignored the harsh look by Junmyeon’s cousin. Yifan chuckled when he heard Yoona asked something to Junmyeon  (which probably left unanswered) before they stepped out from the room.

 

“Why your face is red, Myeonnie?”

 

///

 

Yoona and Junmyeon went to a coffee shop and ordered hot drinks for each of them since the weather was really chilly. They sat in a corner where there were less people and chatted about their lives. Yoona showed a picture of her baby to Junmyeon and he cooed on how cute the baby was, making her to pinch the shorter male’s cheeks all of a sudden. She really liked seeing how happy Junmyeon was now than before.

 

She couldn't deny that she was still angry whenever that guy’s face passed through her thoughts.  _ ** **How could that brat dare to leave a person like him raising two kids all alone?****_ She noticed something earlier. Something about Junmyeon and his cousin's boss, but it was just a guess. She was  _extremely_  curious about it. Yoona secretly tried to bring up the topic as slowly as possible.

 

She knew Junmyeon won't and couldn't hide anything from her after growing up for more than ten years together. She would find out anyway no matter how hard Junmyeon tried to hide something from her because Yoona knew him the best even after months of not meeting together. “How are the boys doing?” She asked casually, noticing the sudden change of happiness on Junmyeon’s face.

 

“They’re doing great. Jongin is really cheery these days.”

 

“Really? Can I ask why?”

 

“Um… ”

 

“Junmyeonnie?”

 

“Yes, noona... ?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Does this have something to do with your boss?”

 

The shorter male blushed and looked down at his coffee mug in an instant. Yoona smirked promptly, looked like she was correct. “I was right, then, She proudly stated as she sipped her coffee. “You knew?” The shorter male asked full of amaze. “I knew just by looking at his face,” Yoona winked at him. “You’re not angry with me, right?” Junmyeon’s voice was unsure and uncertain. "Are you happy with him?" Junmyeon immediately stared down, smiling bashfully. 

 

“Yes. I mean, really happy. He made the boys happy too.”

 

“Did he claim you yet?”

 

“Noona!”

 

“Hey, I was just asking. Did he?”

 

“I… No. Not yet.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“He… We didn’t talk about it yet…”

 

“Does he take care of you?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“The boys?”

 

“The boys like him a lot. They like him so much until they asked him to move in with us without my knowing.”

 

Yoona smiled, seeing the younger male kept looking down at his coffee and had his face flushed.  _ ** **So that’s why he looked happy.****_ “Okay, then.” Junmyeon looked up to his cousin and saw a smile on her face, “What?” Yoona lets out a sincere smile, seeing the flush was still evident on her cousin's cheeks. “I approve you being with him.” Junmyeon still looked at her, perplexed.

 

“Really?”

 

She took a sip of her hot cappuccino again, “You seemed to be happy with him. The boys didn’t disagree, right?” The younger of the two nodded excitedly and Yoona was glad. “So tell me. Since when you started to like him?” She asked, voice cunning. “Um, after a few weeks he was transferred…” Junmyeon told her almost shyly. “Oh you naughty boy~” Yoona remarked even though she didn’t mean it that way.

 

“Noonaaa _..._ ”

 

Junmyeon whined in embarrassment as Yoona slapped her knees while laughing uncontrollably, making him to laugh with her too awhile after. “Was he jealous when I kissed you?” She asked carefully. “Um, I guess? Wait, you did that on purpose?!” Junmyeon almost shrieked, eyes wide. “Heh, what else did I do that for.” He covered his mouth, dumbfounded, not believing the blunt confession from his cousin.

 

“But-But you didn’t have to do that!”

 

Yoona snickered evilly, liking her cousin’s reactions. Junmyeon pouted sulkily by his cousin’s mischievous act while taking a sip on his hot coffee. “Don’t pout, Myeonnie. I might call Yifan and tell him to kiss you.” Junmyeon choked on his drink right then. Yoona mentally regretted on what she said but she couldn’t help but to laugh at her cousin’s clumsiness before patting on his back.

 

“Let’s go before Yifan gets mad because you spent too much time with me.”

 

“Stop it, noona!”

 

_“Achoo!!”_

 

Yifan shook his head before wiping his nose with his handkerchief.  _ ** **Is anyone talking about me?****_ Yifan sighed as he had been sneezing for the third time already. He sighed again before continuing to do his work. The cousins were inside the building already. Yoona had to go now but she really hated it. She wanted to spend time more with her cute cousin but she couldn’t because she lives far from Seoul.

 

She really wanted to make it up after months of not meeting him. Yoona had her left hand on her cousin’s arm and her right one caressing his soft locks like how a mother would comfort her child. It made Junmyeon to force out a smile, which was clearly a sad one. Yoona assumed Junmyeon was like her little brother. He was still young but he’d already been through a lot.

 

She adored Junmyeon so much until she didn't have the heart to leave him right now. Yoona sighed before leaving a quick kiss on his temple. Junmyeon went pink by the sudden motherly gesture. His own mother haven't done that to him. “I will come here again but I’m not sure when. I didn’t meet the boys yet. I want to see how much they've grown.” She gave him a sad smile, mirroring Junmyeon’s expression.

 

“Next time please give me a call, noona.”

 

“That won’t be fun! Let it be a surprise.”

 

“Fine. I won’t help you when the security comes and get you next time.”

 

“Aww... Don’t be angry, Myeonnie.”

 

Yoona pulled him into a really tight hug and held back her tears when Junmyeon hugged her back, because she wasn’t sure when she would meet her cute cousin again. “Uh, excuse me?” Both of them turned to look where the deep voice was coming from. It was Yifan. Yoona smirked, purposely not leaving her right arm from the shorter male’s waist. Junmyeon just looked down, hoping that Yifan wouldn’t misunderstand.

 

Yifan noticed her doings and he pretended not to be jealous. “I need Junmyeon right now.” Yoona’s smirk widened even more as she held the shorter male even tighter by bringing him closer to her side. “My Myeonnie?” Yifan really wanted to slap himself from blurting out nonsense. Junmyeon felt his cheeks burnt terribly by Yifan’s clumsiness and also by his statement.

 

“I-I mean, the office needs Junmyeon.”

 

Yifan had to look away to hide the flush on his cheeks. “Okay, then. Stay well, Myeonnie,” She left another peck on Junmyeon’s other temple this time. “You too, noona,” Junmyeon tried not to smile sadly. “Now go.  _Somebody_ needs you.” Junmyeon muttered  _‘I hate you’_  before he stomped off to the elevator. Yoona giggled in response. Yifan started to follow him but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

He turned around and saw Junmyeon’s cousin staring at him. “Yes?” Yoona frowned at him at first but then, she remembered her cousin's words. She smiled, “Take care of Junmyeonnie. He likes you a lot.” Yifan was surprised by her sudden statement. Yifan smiled back at her, “I definitely will.” Yifan made sure the security guard led her to the parking lot where Yoona had parked her car.

 

She thanked him politely before seeing the tall guy walking back to the building. Yoona sat inside her car and thought about something before taking out her phone from her bag. She texted something with a sly smile on her face and sent it to Junmyeon, which made his face red for the umpteenth time for that day in the office until Taemin asked him what was wrong.

 

_[Don’t forget to invite me to your future wedding ;)]_

 

It was half past ten. Everyone had gone home except for Junmyeon and Yifan. Junmyeon shut down his laptop and huffed in relief as he finished his report which was left untouched from the afternoon. It looked like he really did spend too much time with his cousin. He then remembered that Yifan wanted to talk to him about something. He stood on his feet before stretching his limbs and letting out a tired yawn.

 

He walked to Yifan’s office and knocked on the glass door for a couple of times. No response. Worried, he pushed the door open hesitantly, thinking that Yifan might have fallen asleep. A squeak escaped his lips when he was pulled into the room by his wrist. Yifan then carried him in bridal style and placed him on the edge of his desk. Junmyeon had no idea what Yifan was doing.

 

He had his eyes closed shut and opened them slowly to see the taller male had rested his palms at either side of his knees on the desk before leaning down to his level, making their face to be inches apart. Junmyeon flushed terribly and gulped the lump in his throat when Yifan pressed his forehead onto his, feeling the taller male’s hot breaths caressing his lips.

 

Junmyeon felt Yifan brushing their lips together. He leaned forward slightly, wanting those plush lips to be pressed onto his but Yifan then purposely pulled away, making Junmyeon to whine inwardly by his actions. Junmyeon then brought his right hand up to pull Yifan by his tie but stopped when the taller male suddenly spoke, “We need to talk about something, Junmyeon.” Said male shivered as Yifan murmured against his lips.

 

“Something… ?”

 

He timidly stared into Yifan’s eyes, their lashes brushing delicately as the latter gazed back warmly. “Yes. May I… ?” Yifan had his hands on his slim black tie, asking his permission to untie it. Junmyeon knew the underlying meaning behind his question and gave him a curt nod in response. Yifan had loosened his tie in seconds. Yifan then popped Junmyeon’s first two buttons calmly.

 

Junmyeon felt his body shivered when Yifan’s fingers’ brushed against his skin. Just a little touch of Yifan made him to shudder terribly but Junmyeon really liked the excitement flowing through his veins right now. He thinks that he was really ready for this. Yifan gulped at the view of the younger male's exposed white smooth skin. The fading mark by his ex wasn't there anymore.

 

He just wanted to sink his teeth down at the skin just to feel how soft it would be but Junmyeon then cupped his cheeks with his tiny hands before letting their lips to be pressed together. Junmyeon had his left hand resting on the latter’s arm and rested his other one on the latter’s chest, kissing him softly. Yifan tilted his head and slowly deepened the kiss, slightly intimate. 

 

He really loved Junmyeon. He didn't want lust to take control but he was confident it won't take over because his love for Junmyeon was  _bigger_. Yifan then pushed the younger male gently to his emptied desk. He hovered over Junmyeon’s small figure, the younger male's waist between his long legs and his forearms propped down on either side of Junmyeon’s head.

 

Junmyeon didn’t bother to pull him down into another deep kiss. Everything felt slow for Junmyeon. His mind went fuzzy and felt his skin burned at every soft touch of Yifan. He didn't feel terrified but he was liking it instead. It felt so new to him. He liked this feeling. He oddly wanted more. Yifan then bravely brought his lips to Junmyeon’s jaw and down to his neck, nuzzling his nose and inhaling his scent.

 

Junmyeon’s body shuddered at the foreign feeling. His body was oversensitive right now. A soft whimper escaped from Junmyeon’s lips when he felt Yifan grazing and sucking deeply on the right side of his collarbone where his ex had previously have made, making him to pull down the latter by his nape in instinct and lengthened his neck to feel more of the sensation.

 

It felt painful but surprisingly, the pain felt  _so good._

 

Junmyeon never thought it would feel good. He was already feeling lightheaded. He liked it. He wanted more. Yifan left another love bite near the previous one. Junmyeon moaned softly when Yifan pressed their bodies together. His heart was pounding so hard through his ribcage and he hoped that Yifan wouldn’t hear it. Yifan then brought his right hand down and began to unbuckle both of their belts.

 

“Wait.”

 

Yifan stopped whatever he was doing when he heard Junmyeon’s soft yet trembling voice. He looked at Junmyeon with an apprehensive look, worried that he might have hurt him or rushed things or something. He panicked when he saw Junmyeon’s tears began to flow out furiously. He got off from Junmyeon in an instant and stood on his feet before pulling the younger male into his embrace. He held him tight to soothe him.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Yi-Yifan.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m re-really sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing? I should be the one who’s saying that.”

 

“No.”

 

“Then?”

 

“I… I-I’m not ready yet.”

 

Yifan sighed in relief, thought that Junmyeon would want to break up. He mentally wanted to smack himself for thinking like that. He hugged Junmyeon tightly when he heard his sobs were not going down but getting louder. He patted Junmyeon’s back softly and kissed on his temple to soothe him. Yifan then felt small hands clutching at the back of his shirt tightly, as if he would never ever let go.

 

Yifan pulled apart from him and cupped Junmyeon’s left jaw before leaving a peck on his nose, “I'm sorry for asking this but... Can I know why you’re crying?” Junmyeon sniffled, “I-I’m scared…” Yifan frowned in worry. “You’re scared?” He asked, wiping away Junmyeon’s tears with his thumbs. “I’m sc-scared if you don’t like me anymore if we didn’t do it,” Junmyeon answered weakly.

 

Yifan didn't waste his time before pressing his lips onto the younger male’s soft ones. Junmyeon’s cries were muffled against Yifan’s lips. Yifan kept kissing him until Junmyeon’s cries had quiet down, his right hand rubbing circles on Junmyeon's back. Junmyeon couldn't imagine how his life would be right now if he haven't met Yifan. He couldn't think of anything if Yifan wants to leave him.

 

Junmyeon knew he shouldn't be thinking like that because he knew Yifan was different. He was really grateful to meet someone sweet-hearted like Yifan. He really didn't want Yifan to leave. He had no energy to be weeping if his loved one leaves him again. Junmyeon whined inwardly when Yifan pulled away. He clutched the front of the taller male’s shirt possessively, startling the other male a little.

 

He hiccuped as he began to speak, not making eye contact with Yifan, “I  _ ***hic***_   _love_  you, Yifan. I really, really  _ ***hic***_  love you  _so_   _much_. So please, do-don’t leave me.” Yifan looked at him, totally astounded. He was speechless for a moment before bringing himself up to talk the crying male but the male didn’t want to look at him. “Look at me, Junmyeon.” Said male looked up to the taller male hesitantly.

 

Yifan was looking at him with so much affection which made his heartbeat to speed up. “Haven't I told you before? I won’t ever leave you, Junmyeon. Hearing you saying that you love me makes me love you even more.” Junmyeon blushed out of control. “Yo-You’re not angry?” He sniffled harshly, wanting to look at Yifan’s eyes. This was the longest eye contact he had with someone.

 

“No. Of course I’m not. I’ll wait for you when you’re fully ready. No matter how long it takes.”

 

“Really... ?”

 

“Yes,” Yifan pecked on his rosy lips, “Really.” After they had tidied themselves, Junmyeon headed to the door but was turned around and was met with Yifan’s sturdy chest. Yifan hugged the younger male very tightly and the male didn't even push him away. Junmyeon wondered why Yifan was hugging him again as if the latter didn't hug him just now. Yifan felt so bad. Why did he attempt to make love to Junmyeon in the freaking office?

 

He really wanted to beat up himself. He didn't want to make Junmyeon afraid of him. He was so scared that if Junmyeon thought of him as the same as his previous partners. "I'm sorry, Junmyeon. Please don't misunderstand my actions just now. I just wanted to show you how much I love you. I want to be by your side. I love you so much, Junmyeon… Please, don't misunderstand." It was silent. Too silent.

 

Yifan mentally panicked if he had said something wrong but not until Junmyeon broke the hug and pressed their lips together. Yifan didn't kiss him back though. He was too lost on what was happening right now. After Junmyeon pulled away with a somewhat teary-eyed smile, he lifted his arms and hugged the taller male by his neck before pressing his face into his shoulder. Yifan blinked in confusion.

 

"You're the first to say like that..."

 

He heard Junmyeon said in a soft low and in a trembling voice. Yifan hugged back and nuzzled into Junmyeon's neck where he left the love bites just now. "I want to be your first and last on everything, Junmyeon." Said male’s hug became tighter. Junmyeon heard a choking sound before he instantly lets go of his arms from circling Yifan's neck. "I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Yifan didn't answer.

 

He kissed on the love bites which made the younger male to shiver slightly. Junmyeon then blushed at the thought of covering the marks from his colleagues. Baekhyun wouldn't keep his mouth shut if he found out about it. "How 'bout you? Are you okay?" Junmyeon blushed harder as if Yifan knew what he was thinking about. He looked up when Yifan started to brush his bangs gently. Junmyeon smiled, content.

 

"I love you, Yifan."

 

Yifan’s heart raced terribly as soon as he heard those clearly this time. He looked away from Junmyeon because he felt his cheeks getting warm. He knew he was blushing. So was this how Junmyeon felt every time when he said those words? Because he felt really great inside, expect for the warmth that flooded his cheeks. "Yifan? Are you blushing?" Junmyeon finally get to see the full view of Yifan's face. Both of them laughed in sync.

 

"Let's go home."

 

"You're my home."

 

"Stop that."

 

"Why? You don't like it?"

 

"..."

 

"You like it, right?"

 

"Sh-Shut up already."

 

+++

 

November was going to end this Saturday. All of them were in a joyful mood since December was everyone’s favorite month. Yifan got all excited at the thought of not celebrating Christmas alone this time. He was wondering where to take Junmyeon and the boys on that day but when he thought about what Junmyeon had said to him before, it was just better to stay over at the younger male's house instead.

 

He knew Junmyeon and the boys would like that. He just couldn't really wait for Christmas and spend time with them since they would have a long holiday. It was really cold today since it was snowing heavily. There would be a new intern coming to join the team. Baekhyun couldn't stop getting curious and creating a fuss about it. Junmyeon wondered who it would be.

 

Yifan did mention about the intern during late night dates at his house. All he knew was the intern was a male because Yifan didn't give any more details. The door made a long creepy creak sound as it was being opened slowly and the five of them turned their heads to the awaited person. They eyed the tall black-haired guy in silence. The guy looked quite intimidating as he had dark eye bags under his eyes.

 

Junmyeon became frightened the most. He didn't know why either. Maybe it was the eerie aura around him. The Eye Bag guy looked so scary that Junmyeon kept on taking glances to the guy while doing his work, scared if the guy suddenly makes eye contact. The five of them didn't say anything as the guy was still standing at the doorway somewhat awkwardly.

 

He suddenly bowed ninety degrees before walking or more like rushing to the CEO's room. The four of them looked at him weirdly but Junmyeon was kind of concerned about that fellow. They just had to wait for him to come out so that he could introduce himself. Until then, all of them did their work but soon, it was break time already. The intern haven't come out yet.

 

Junmyeon wondered what was going on inside the latter’s room. Baekhyun invited him to join them for lunch but he passed. He wanted to know what was happening in Yifan’s room so he waited. He waited and waited and finally, he heard the glass door being opened but then, Junmyeon froze. He wasn't good at approaching people first. Junmyeon gulped. He could do this. It was just greeting someone. It couldn't be that hard, right?

 

The guy was currently placing his bag on the desk beside Taemin's. The desk was always empty. He didn't notice that Junmyeon was panicking internally because he himself was feeling nervous by the new surroundings. Junmyeon bravely stands beside him, "Hi." The guy turned to his right and looked at Junmyeon, "H-Hi," The guy stuttered. Junmyeon blinked as soon as he heard the very soft voice.

 

He smiled in an instant. "What's your name?" Junmyeon asked him softly, stepping closer. "Huang Zitao..." Junmyeon blinked again. “Are you a Chinese?” He asked with a thick accented Mandarin. The guy named Huang Zitao stared at him in disbelief, “Yo-You can speak Mandarin?” Junmyeon smiled again by the shocked expression on his face. It was really cute.

 

“Only a little. Are you okay? You seem to look a bit clumsy…”

 

Zitao looked down on his desk timidly, “I’m a little nervous… I’m still not good at speaking Korean…” Junmyeon understood now. So that's why he didn't say anything when he stepped into the office because he didn't even know what to say. He looked at Zitao pitifully, “I can teach you if you want.” Zitao's face brightened up at this. Junmyeon almost cooed.

 

"Really?"

 

Zitao spoke in Korean automatically. Junmyeon chuckled, "Yes. Really." Zitao smiled and Junmyeon was surprised on how good it looked on him. "Thank you, oppa." Junmyeon almost choked on his breaths before looking at him in disbelief, "What did you just say, Zitao?" Said male looked at him innocently but then guiltily, “I said something wrong didn’t I…” Junmyeon chuckled by the sudden change of language.

 

It looked like they were going to be in this kind of situations often after this.

 

He patted on Zitao's head and saw him pouting. Junmyeon almost cooed again. “Oppa is used for girls to guys, Zitao. You should call me hyung. Not oppa.” Zitao nodded in understanding. “Where did you learn that anyway?” Zitao smiled sheepishly by his question which made curiosity to bubble inside Junmyeon. “I watched some Korean dramas…” Junmyeon laughed out loud, followed by the Chinese male.

 

“Come, you haven’t introduced yourself to the team, right?”

 

Zitao shook his head, “But I haven’t started to―” “You can start your work later, Zitao. It’s break time now.” He nodded in understanding again before following Junmyeon outside to the cafeteria. Little that Junmyeon didn't know, Yifan was watching everything from the start. He was signing and writing some paperwork quickly just to have lunch with Junmyeon but he stopped when he saw Junmyeon approaching the intern.

 

Junmyeon seemed to know that the intern wasn't good at speaking Korean by the look on his face interacting with the Chinese male. He was looking at them talking until they went outside. He didn't miss seeing Zitao's arm linking with Junmyeon. Something boiled inside Yifan. It took him  _weeks_ to get Junmyeon's heart, and only he knew how it felt when Junmyeon didn't even look at him through the glass door as usual.

 

It seemed like he had someone to be jealous with. Again.

 


	20. [Special]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [REQUESTED]   
> (from asianfanfics)  
> this was after Yifan had left in the morning at chapter 18 :>

  

After Yifan had left, Junmyeon felt so lonely. The boys were sleeping right now even though they haven't had their breakfast yet but he didn't have the heart to wake them up either. So he ended up cooping himself in his room and read some books about his illness. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't feeling depressed lately. He also slept normally without taking any sleeping pills.

 

He suddenly saw a line on the book that he was holding which attracted his attention.  _'_ _Spend time with your loved ones. Chances might be little, but it won't hurt unless you try.'_ Was Yifan a cure to his depression? Junmyeon smiled sheepishly at the thought. It could be true though. Ever since they got together, Junmyeon didn't even think about his illness. Not even once.

 

That was because Yifan had been spending most of his time until he had forgotten about his illness. He was happy because he didn't even feel sad anymore. Insung suddenly popped in his head out of the blue. Junmyeon clutched his hair in an instant. "No, no,  _no,_ " Junmyeon repeated the word like a mantra. The sudden flashbacks of pleasuring the latter made him feel to be flustered. He began to shiver.

 

"Please..."

 

He mumbled while slumping his head on the table while holding back tears. He was just feeling happy a few seconds ago, why did that guy have to come to his thoughts like it was planned? Junmyeon stood up and went to the bathroom immediately. He shouldn't let the grief consume him. He needed to get over with it. He stared himself at the mirror after taking off his shirt.

 

The skin on his neck was appearing to be bruised by yesterday's choking. Junmyeon stripped down the rest of his clothes before having a warm shower. He winced when he felt his neck burnt but he ignored it. After the warm shower, Junmyeon dried himself and wore some comfortable clothing before returning to his table where he left the book untouched and continued where he left off.

 

After an hour of reading some other books, he thought of making lunch for the boys. He went downstairs to the boys' room and smiled when he saw they were still sleeping. Well, it was Saturday anyway and they had class tomorrow, so better save up some energy. He went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. After making lunch, the boys were still sleeping so Junmyeon head upstairs to read again.

 

He knew that the boys would only wake up once when they felt hungry. It was noon already, he was sure that they would be waking up soon. Junmyeon then wondered why Yifan said he would be coming this evening. Not that he mind but, was there anything to talk about? They would get really awkward sometimes whenever the boys are with them, especially Junmyeon himself.

 

He felt his cheeks getting warm at the flashback of what happened this morning. It was really, really embarrassing. He then only thought about what the boys' actually thinks about Yifan and him. Do they really like Yifan? Or were they putting on an act for his sake? He needed to know about this, but he couldn't ask them straight to the topic either. He didn't mean to suspect on them.

 

But he had to because he wanted the boys' happiness too. Junmyeon felt his head was getting dizzy suddenly from thinking too much. He looked at the time on his phone, it was just half past noon. Junmyeon sighed. Why the time was moving so slow today? He sighed again. He then remembered what Yifan said before he left. Junmyeon bit on his bottom lip while staring at Yifan's name on his phone.

 

"Should I call him or not..."

 

He panicked when he tapped on the call button instead of the main menu. The other male picked up his call in an instant.  _" _Hello? Junmyeon?_ " _Said male gulped by the soothing voice. He then remembered they haven't talk through the phone in a long time.  _" _Are you there, Junmyeon?_ "_ Junmyeon almost dropped his phone before pressing it against his ear. Why he was always so clumsy?

 

"Yi-Yifan. Hi."

 

_" _Are you okay?_ "_

 

"I'm― Are you busy? Are you in a meeting? Am I disturbing―"

 

_" _Relax, Junmyeon. I'm in my house by the way and no, you're not disturbing at all._ "_

 

"Oh..."

 

_" _Is there anything wrong?_ "_

 

"I... No. Not really."

 

_" _Then? Did something happen?_ "_

 

"No. Nothing happened."

 

Junmyeon couldn't say it.

 

_" _Really?_ "_

 

He just couldn't.

 

"Yes... Really."

 

_" _Do you miss me?_ "_

 

Junmyeon blushed terribly.

 

Did Yifan read his mind?

 

"Wh-What―"

 

_" _Do you miss me, Junmyeon? Because I really, really do miss you__ __._ _ _"_

 

Junmyeon hid his burning face in his arms, still holding onto his phone. He was smiling like crazy but remembering the question earlier... He missed Yifan too (even though he stayed yesterday night until morning), but the way the latter said it made Junmyeon wanted to hug him  _right now_. He lets out an unexpected whine when he realized that he couldn't and he heard a laugh on the other line.

 

He mumbled something incoherent before telling the latter to shut up.  _" _You do miss me, right?_ "_ Yifan asked and Junmyeon failed to deny it no matter how embarrassed he was. Yifan could really read him easily like an open book. "Yes..." He could sense that the male was smiling now.  _" _What yes, Junmyeon?_ "_ There's his teasing tone again. "Yifan..." Junmyeon whined warningly.

 

_" _Hm?_ "_

 

"Stop that..."

 

_" _Stop what, Junmyeon?_ "_

 

"What you're doing right now..."

 

_" _But you didn't answer my question._ "_

 

"..."

 

_" _You don't miss me?_ "_

 

"..."

 

_" _I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I shouldn't―_ "_

 

"I really, really miss you too..."

 

Junmyeon said while holding onto his phone tightly, curious of Yifan's answer.  _" _I miss you more, Junmyeon__ _ _.__ _"_  He slipped out a chuckle and covered his mouth absentmindedly. He then heard Yifan chuckling too.  _" _We're so cheesy, aren't we?_ "_ Junmyeon raised a brow at this, "You're the cheesy one." The latter laughed at his reply.  _"_ _Why is it so quiet? Where are the boys? What are they doing?_ _"_  Junmyeon smiled in an instant by the thought of two small bodies sleeping lifelessly.

 

"They're taking a nap."

 

Yifan was surprised.  _" _Really? What are you doing?_ "_ He asked, voice full of curiosity. "Missing you..." Silence. Junmyeon smiled sheepishly as he knew he made Yifan to be flustered but the silence was getting longer. "Yifan?" He called out.  _" _I really want to kiss you right now, Junmyeon._ "_ He gulped the lump in his throat. Yifan's voice was  _so serious_ and it made a shiver to run down through his spine.

 

"Come here, then..."

 

He said somewhat bravely.  _" ***sighs*** _I would really love to come there right now but Jungsoo hyung― I mean my butler isn't letting me go anywhere unless I've finished my work or else he'll start nagging― I mean, scolding me. I'm sorry,_ "_ The latter sighed again. Junmyeon almost laughed by imagining Jungsoo nagging at Yifan like a mother. Yifan still didn't know what happened at that night back where he was drunk.

 

Junmyeon was glad that the latter didn't know about it. He would die out of embarrassment if Yifan knew or if he ever found out. "It's okay, Yifan. Um, what would you like for dinner?" He asked shyly. He sounded like Yifan's wife. He felt his cheeks heating up at the thought.  _" _You__... _"_  Junmyeon snapped out from his ridiculous thought and couldn't hear what Yifan had said as his voice was too inaudible.

 

"What was that?"

 

 _" _N-Nothing. I mean, I like anything that you cook, Junmyeon__. _"_

 

"Okay. Take care while you're on the way, Yifan."

 

_" _Will do. Junmyeon?_ "_

 

"Yes?"

 

 _" _Thank you for calling. I love you__. _"_

 

Something was stuck in his throat at the moment he heard Yifan said that. Just when he wanted to reply, Yifan had ended the call. Junmyeon stared at his phone and sighed heavily.  _ **I'm such an idiot. He must be upset right now...**_  Junmyeon slumped onto the table again and rested his face on one of his arms. He just needed a little more time and then, he would be able to say it.

 

He hated to admit that he still did feel a little insecure about the latter, but what could he do? After getting into various unworthy relationships, that's how he felt but he knew Yifan was different. The boys haven't even complaint or said anything bad about him at all. Just like that, he fell asleep on the table. He totally freaked out when he opened his eyes to see Yifan in his room.

 

Yifan immediately raised both of his hands in the air by his shoulder level as if telling him that he didn't do anything to Junmyeon. The latter then immediately explained to him that the boys were the ones who sent him to his room to wake him up. Junmyeon looked at the time on his phone immediately. His eyes widened when the time showed it was evening already. He didn't even cook dinner yet.

 

Yifan noticed his panic-ness and told him to calm down. "Can I help you with preparing dinner?" Yifan asked all of a sudden and random thoughts washed over Junmyeon in an instant. He really did sound and look like Yifan's wife. His face went pink before nodding shyly. They went downstairs to the kitchen together to see two boys staring at them with a teasing smile on their face.

 

"Can we help you, Appa?"

 

Junmyeon flashed them his smile and soon, the four of them made dinner together. Jongdae set up the table and helped Jongin bringing vegetables and other necessities from the refrigerator. The boy passed it to Yifan to cut them on the cutting board before giving it to Junmyeon as he stirred the veggies in the saucepan. They continued making other dishes after the veggies were done.

 

They ate dinner happily and the food tasted more delicious because it was made by their efforts. After finishing their meals, the boys cleaned up the table and the adults washed the plates together. It sure was a wonderful dinner. The two boys then headed straight to their room after hugging their father and their 'Dad', leaving the two adults alone in the living room.

 

Junmyeon understood their actions as they wanted to give him some alone time. Junmyeon really, really appreciated that. Not that he didn't like the boys spending time together with Yifan, but sometimes he wanted to spend time with Yifan alone too. This was their first time having their own time. Yifan had asked him about the boys as soon as he realized they weren't sitting in the lounge.

 

Junmyeon explained that they had homework. Well, the boys' really did have homework to do. They would always complete all of their homework on Saturday nights so that they would be free on Sundays. Yifan thinks that they were really smart kids. They watched a random action movie which was currently playing on the television but, Junmyeon wasn't focused at the movie at all.

 

Why does his heart always beat crazily fast whenever they sat close together? As if they haven't been closer than this. He couldn't understand. He wondered if Yifan felt the same way or not and stared up to see the male focused on the movie. Maybe Yifan didn't feel the same way? "Junmyeon?" He blinked for a few times to see Yifan was actually looking at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" Junmyeon looked away in an instant.

 

"N-Nothing."

 

Yifan then tentatively brought his right arm down to circle his waist. Junmyeon's heart beat faster than ever. "Is this okay... ?" Yifan asked cautiously. He didn't want to make Junmyeon to feel uncomfortable. "Un. I-It's okay." Yifan sighed inwardly in relief. "What's wrong, Junmyeon? You looked kind of dazed just now." Junmyeon stared down to his thighs. Was he supposed to tell him this? Wasn't it childish?

 

"I... I don't know. I feel my heart is beating too fast whenever we're close like this... And I wondered if yo-you feel the same way."

 

Yifan looked at him with much affection. He took Junmyeon's right hand and placed his palm on his chest where his own heart was beating furiously. Junmyeon looked up at him, baffled. Yifan had to let out a chuckle. "Do you know what the meaning of this is, Junmyeon?" Said male shook his head. "This is love." Yifan captured his lips in a soft chaste kiss. Junmyeon fisted Yifan's shirt and brought him closer by instinct.

 

_**Love.** _

 

Junmyeon was finally feeling it. He was so happy. He was so freaking happy. Even though he couldn't say it, he knew that he loved Yifan. He could really feel it. The foreign feeling which had been clinging into his chest for a while now, he finally found out about it. Junmyeon made a noise in his throat before moving closer to Yifan. The taller male tightened his grip around Junmyeon's waist in reply.

 

Junmyeon was so in love with Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

  

Meanwhile, in the boys’ room. The two of them were focused doing their homework on their bed. If only their ‘Dad’ didn’t come today, their Appa would nag at them for doing homework on their bed despite having their own study table. So they took this chance to do their homework on bed since their Appa was spending time with their ‘Dad’. Jongdae finished writing his last answer. He huffed as he landed on his bed with his back.

 

He glanced at his younger brother who had a frown on his face, probably thinking about the answers for his homework. Not wanting to disturb him, Jongdae stared up and saw the fan spinning and spinning until he felt his head was going dizzy. He then turned his head to see Jongin was still doing his homework. Jongdae had been thinking about this something lately, but he didn’t get to bring the topic up.

 

“Jonggie.”

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

“Are you done?”

 

“A little more.”

 

“Are you happy, Jonggie?”

 

“What?”

 

“I asked, are you happy?”

 

“Yes. I’m happy. How ‘bout you?”

 

“Me too. Do you think Appa is happy?”

 

“What?”

 

“ ** ** _*sighs*_****  Do you think Appa is really happy?”

 

“What do you mean, hyung?”

 

“Do you think that Dad is... The one?”

 

“The one?”

 

“ _ ** ***groans*****_ Why are you so slow today?”

 

“Maybe you’re just being grumpy. What’s the matter, hyung?”

 

“Do you think that Dad will take care of us in the future?”

 

“You mean, after Appa and he are... Married?”

 

“Yeah. You think they... You know?”

 

“I don’t know, hyung. We must ask him first.”

 

“Ask who?”

 

“Ask Dad when he's gonna marry Appa.”

 

“Can you ask him? I’m scared to ask.”

 

“Why did you bring this topic up anyway?”

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“No. Just curious.”

 

“Dad is a really nice person, Jonggie. He buys us delicious food and knows how to make us happy. He kind of reminds me someone.”

 

“Is it Uncle Yoochun?”

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“Because he still stayed with Appa even though he found out about us.”

 

“But isn’t it the same with Uncle Yunho?”

 

“He didn’t like us, hyung. How come you didn’t notice? He hardly even talks to us and left us just like other guys.”

 

“But how come Appa isn’t angry at us, Jonggie? We’re the cause of his unhappiness. Why is he still treating us so nicely?”

 

“Because he loves us.”

 

“I know that. Still...”

 

“Do you miss Uncle Yoochun?”

 

“I... I don’t know.”

 

“If we only didn’t tell him about Appa's sickness―”

 

“But what we did is right, Jonggie! Or else it could’ve been worse if Uncle Yoochun find out by himself.”

 

“Yeah… You’re right.”

 

“ _ ** ***sighs*****_ I still wonder if Appa is really happy or not.”

 

“He told me he was happy.”

 

“Really? When?”

 

“That day when I told you they kissed in front of the doorway.”

 

“So he was really happy?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“This is so confusing.”

 

“What is?”

 

“I don’t know whether both of them are really happy or not! Gaaahhh…”

 

“Just leave them, hyung.”

 

“No! We can’t leave them. We must do something.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know either.”

 

“Pfft.”

 

“But you know what, Jonggie?”

 

“What?”

 

“When I first saw Dad... I was really scared but the moment I saw you helping him by giving him some things to cool down Appa's fever that day, I felt like he was the one for Appa.”

 

“Yeah, I know. You even called him  _Dad_  instead of hyung or uncle.”

 

“I don’t know either! He just had this... Had this fatherly feeling around him…”

 

“Maybe you were just incredibly sleepy that time.”

 

“I-I was n-not!”

 

“Yes, you were. Didn’t you even know that you told him to kiss Appa’s cheek?”

 

“ _What_ _?!_ ”

 

“Hyung, you’re worse than a drunk guy. And don’t be so loud. They might hear us.”

 

“So what? We’re not talking anything bad about them.”

 

“…”

 

“By the way, I think… Dad is the only person that Appa had kissed him the most.”

 

“Me too. I’m sure they kissed a lot.”

 

“I know, right? He didn’t even do that to Uncle Yoochun that much.”

 

“Appa didn’t even like to kiss our own father, hyung.”

 

“Don’t remind me of him, Jonggie. It’s too… It’s too scary.”

 

“Sorry. But I like seeing Appa kissing with Dad.”

 

“Hmph. Lucky.”

 

“ _Why_ do I have to be lucky about that?”

 

“At least you’ve seen them kiss  _many_  times! I only saw them like what... One or two times?”

 

“Maybe you’re just unlucky.”

 

“That hurts…”

 

“I’m only stating the truth.”

 

“Speaking of them, I wonder what they’re doing.”

 

“Hyung. Don’t.”

 

“Oh come on, Jonggie. Aren’t you curious?”

 

“No. I respect their privacy.”

 

“I’m not saying I’m going to peek on them!”

 

“You did it last time.”

 

“I-I was just curious!”

 

“ _Too_  curious. And don’t be so loud!”

 

“Sorry. I’m going to go the kitchen to get some water. You want some?”

 

“Yes, please. I’m so thirsty because of talking too much with you.”

 

“Meanie.”

 

“ _Blek _.__ ”

 

Jongdae laughed when he saw his younger brother sticking out his tongue at him. Thanks to their ‘Dad’, Jongin had been less serious. He was sometimes surprised seeing the animated side of his younger brother but Jongdae felt happy though. He didn’t have to be too quiet around Jongin anymore. He started sharing everything to him. Even their secrets where their Appa didn’t know.

 

Jongdae still remembered the day that his younger brother had told him that he has a little crush on their friend, Kyungsoo. In exchange, Jongdae told him that he liked Minseok. He won’t ever forget the surprised face of Jongin. He couldn’t believe that Jongin could be cute too! Jongdae hopped out from the bed and headed to the door. "No peeking, hyung." Jongin reminded again when he was about to open the door.

 

"I know that and stop reminding me and continue your homework or else I won’t get you your water."

 

Jongdae threatened him. Jongin faked a scared expression by his elder brother’s (failed) threat. Jongdae groaned in response before opening the door slowly. He promised himself that he won’t peek on the adults. He really wanted to give them privacy. He headed straight to the kitchen and took out two mineral bottles from the refrigerator. He then stopped at the kitchen doorway for a while.

 

He glanced at the living room and could see two heads were  _too close._  Too close as if he knew they were currently kissing. Jongdae smiled devilishly but then he remembered not to disturb them. Why this was so hard for him? Jongdae held his breaths as he looked on the floor before heading straight to his room. Once he was inside, he held out his breaths which he was holding and leaned his back on the door.

 

“You look like you just ran for a marathon.”

 

“It’s not easy as you think, Jonggie.”

 

“Maybe you just like trolling people so much.”

 

“I don’t, okay! And I didn’t even peek or do something to them!”

 

“Shh! I told you not to be loud, hyung!”

 

“Maybe I was born for being loud, Jonggie.”

 

“What a lame excuse.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hyung!”

 

There was a noise outside the door and both of them turned their heads slowly. The door still didn’t open after a few seconds had passed. Jongdae then looked at his brother who was frowning at him. "I told you not to be so loud." Jongdae frowned back, "But you shouted at me too!" Jongin immediately placed his finger on his own lips after hearing his brother's raised voice.

 

Jongin sighed then, "Okay, okay. I was being loud too. I’m sorry, hyung. I want my water now." Jongdae mumbled something under his breaths and handed him the bottle. He hopped onto Jongin’s bed and saw his book was full of his handwriting. "You’re done, right?" Jongdae asked curiously. "I’m just checking whether I’ve done something wrong or not." Jongdae sighed.

 

He was feeling cuddly and all he wanted to do was just drag Jongin to lie on bed and cuddle with him. Minutes had passed, he saw Jongin still sitting in the same position. He sighed again before laying his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Do you miss your parents, Jonggie?" Jongin froze by the question. He was raised badly by his biological parents. Jongin really, really despised them.

 

Until now, he haven’t told the reason even to his father, and his brother too. "No. I don't." Jongdae looked at him from snuggling the pillow, "But why?" Any orphan would miss their parents, right? "I... They didn’t raise me well." Jongdae sat up in an instant before sitting next to him. "Is that why you have fading scars on your body?" Jongdae felt his brother shivered when he placed his right hand on Jongin’s left shoulder.

 

"Ye-Yes."

 

Jongin’s voice shook a little and Jongdae quickly noticed it. He brought the small body between his legs and hugged him, his chin on top of Jongin’s head. "What did they do to you, Jonggie?" He heard a sniffle. Jongdae patted on his younger brother's back soothingly. "Whenever they get angry, they would find me and be-beat me." Jongdae widened his eyes and he tightened his hold around his younger brother.

 

"What did you father do?"

 

He heard another sniffle. "He gets back home drunk every night and would sometimes ch-choke me…" Jongdae inwardly gasped. How could the latter's father do that to his precious brother? "How 'bout your mother? Did she stop him?" He heard a laugh this time and he looked down to see Jongin had his face full of tears for the first time. His heart clenched at the sight.

 

"She’s even worse than him. Sh-She would drown me into the water whenever she had a fight with my father."

 

Jongdae gasped audibly this time. His brother snuggled closer and stifled back the sobs coming out from his throat. "I’m so sorry, Jonggie." Jongin messily wiped his tears and leaned back his head on his brother’s chest without saying anything. Jongdae only wanted to know about Jongin’s parents, but he didn’t know it would make Jongin cry. He felt so bad. "But Jonggie, what did you do? I mean, how did you meet Appa?" Jongin smiled bitterly at the memory.

 

"I ran away from home."

 

Jongdae looked below in an instant, "You  _what_ _?_ " Jongin laughed bitterly, "I ran away from home, hyung. I couldn’t stand it. I couldn’t stand  _them_ ," His voice was full of despise. "But-But where did you stay?" He felt his shirt being clutched by his younger brother. "I stayed at someone else's open garage." Jongdae had his mouth wide opened. Jongin was so brave even though he was still small.

 

"And then, what happened?"

 

He asked curiously. "Someone saw me on the next morning. It was an aunty. I didn't even realize that I slept in a garage near an orphanage because I ran for nonstop for a few hours far from home." Jongdae widened his eyes, "Really? And then, and then?" He asked excitedly. "She took me in, of course. But the other kids didn’t befriend with me that much. Only some did." Jongdae then only remembered that he was the first one who approached him.

 

“I became friends with you first, right?”

 

Jongin smiled, "Yeah but I was cold to you, right?" Jongdae laughed this time, "Un. I still cling onto you and―" "―And whined at me every time to make me do your favorite  _special_ sandwich and reminded me hundreds of times not to make them to other kids." Jongdae blushed, "Your sandwich are tasty, okay! Better than the aunties! And I  _have_  to remind you or else the other kids will take you away from me!"

 

Jongin laughed wholeheartedly and covered his brother's mouth for being loud. "But hyung, don’t you remember that  _we_ met Appa?" Jongdae blinked in confusion, "We?" Jongin nodded into his chest, "Have you forgotten that Appa had told us that we were sleeping when he spotted us?" Jongdae tilted his head in amusement, "Really? Why can’t I remember that?" Jongin sighed, as expected of his brother.

 

"Gosh, hyung. We were adopted at the same time by him."

 

Jongdae hummed in response, "I still couldn’t remember." Jongin sighed again and then thought of something, "Hyung, do you miss your parents?" He looked up to see his brother looking at the ceiling. "Yeah... But they're watching me from Above, Jonggie." Jongin knew what he meant. His brother’s parents had died in a car crash. Jongdae was in the car too, but safely in his mother's arms. That's what the caretaker told him.

 

Jongdae couldn’t even remember how they looked like because he was still a baby. He parted from his brother’s hug and went beside him. His brother was already sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the wide opened mouth. Jongin slipped his short arms around Jongdae’s waist and snuggled into his neck. Jongdae didn’t even pull up the blankets because it was warm enough.

 

Whatever what happened in the past, they still and would always love their current father.

 

Always.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door slowly opened. Junmyeon peeked into the room. "Are they asleep?" The taller male whispered behind him. "I think so." Both of them did nothing but kissing for more than an hour, stopping for a while to see the movie and continued kissing again. As soon as the movie ended (which they didn’t pay attention at all), both of them headed to the boys' room.

 

Here they were, peeking through the small gap of the door, not knowing the two boys had a deep conversation about them. Junmyeon frowned at the opened books on their bed which was supposed to be on their study table but not until he saw the sight of his boys sleeping, holding each other so close. "They’re so cute..." He heard Yifan’s deep voice beside him and laughed softly.

 

Yifan helped him by taking their books from the bed while Junmyeon covered the two small bodies with Jongin’s blanket. The bed sure was small, but the two of them fit perfectly. Junmyeon caressed on their hair for a while before leaving a kiss on their hair. He leaned back and almost toppled on the sleeping boys when Yifan was just behind his back but not until the latter had caught him by his waist.

 

Junmyeon blushed and turned around in an instant. "I swear I didn’t do that on purpose." He held back a laugh at Yifan's flushed face. "They must be tired from doing homework," Yifan said as he stared fondly at them. Junmyeon smiled as he suddenly remembered how he end up adopting the boys. The boys were sleeping like this too at that time. He hummed suddenly before leaning on Yifan’s chest tiredly.

 

Yifan pecked on Junmyeon’s head before patting his soft hair. "You have to go now, right?" Junmyeon looked up to the taller male a bit sadly even though his voice clearly showed it. Yifan forced a smile at him before motioning the younger male to go outside. As much Yifan wanted to stay after seeing those hopeful sad yet beautiful orbs of the younger male’s, he couldn't.

 

Or else his butler would nag at him for not asking his permission by face to face. He kissed Junmyeon for one last time and lingered their kiss as Junmyeon didn’t let him go, before finally taking his leave. Junmyeon went back to the boys’ room with flaming cheeks on how clingy he was earlier and climbed onto Jongdae’s bed. He dreamed about meeting the boys for the first time and smiled in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"What's this boy's name, aunty?"_

_"That's Jongdae. Our little hyper kid in the house."_

_"How did he end up here?"_

_"His family were involved in a car accident but he made it. He was in his mother's arms when she died on the spot. Poor thing, doesn’t even know how his own parents look like."_

_"..."_

_"Are you okay, Mr Kim?"_

_"Ah, yes. Who's this boy that he's clinging onto like a koala?"_

_"_ ****_*laughs*_ ** ** _That’s Jongin. Jongdae is a bit possessive of him. Oh and Jongin is a year younger than Jongdae."_

_"Really? How did he end up here?"_

_"Um, I found him sleeping at a garage beside the orphanage."_

_"Oh my..."_

_"He easily gets sick too. I think he has a lung infection. He can't even drink cold drinks and can't even play under the rain for a while."_

_"Aunty… I want to adopt them."_

_"Really? But Mr Kim, Jongin's medical―"_

_"It's okay. I can take care of it."_

_"As you say so, Mr Kim. Will you like to sit beside them for a while? I will get the forms ready."_

_"Sure. Thank you, aunty."_

_Junmyeon sat down as silently as possible beside the two sleeping boys. They didn’t seem to notice his presence as they were indeed in a deep slumber. He then scanned the orphanage and saw the other kids were playing here and there loudly but these two boys, they were sleeping tranquilly on the small bed by holding each other, not even stirring a bit at the loud noise made by the other kids._

_He stared at them adoringly and slowly reached out his hand to pat their hair. The younger one moved a bit, and Junmyeon immediately pulled back his hand. He saw the elder one moved his right arm from between their bodies to circle the younger one's waist. Junmyeon smiled warmly at the view. They were so adorable. He didn't even think about putting Insung's surname for their first names._

_"Kim Jongdae... Kim Jongin... My boys."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon requested to do a chapter for the kim siblings,  
> i wrote too much krisho at first, didnt i...


	21. Jealousy.

 

Yifan had imagined bringing Junmyeon into a nice good and a warm big restaurant from the really snowy weather to have a romantic lunch date. It was too common to bring him out for a dinner date so Yifan would like to change a little since the restaurant wasn't too bright or not too dark either. It was perfect for a simple lunch while having some light talks. Yifan tried to patient.

  

He tried to be rational every time the younger male turned down his request. Junmyeon would give a quick peck on his lips as an apology which made Yifan to feel good, but only for a few seconds. He tried to follow Junmyeon with his friends on lunch break one day, wanting to know the reason why he had always turned down his request only to find out that he had been spending time with the intern.

  

Yifan didn't mind really, but it hurt him a little to see Junmyeon having a bright smile on his face while talking to the intern. That bright smile, of course Yifan liked to see that smile but Junmyeon usually smiled like that only to him. Not to others. Not to mention the intern was a Chinese just like him. Seeing him being around with Junmyeon at _most_ of the time made irrational thoughts began to grow effortlessly.

  

Junmyeon was too naive to notice the really slight changes in Yifan’s behavior because he had been too busy preparing Korean worksheets for Zitao. During every lunch break, he would patiently teach the intern using both languages. His colleagues looked at him in awe. None of them, even Yifan himself, didn't know that Junmyeon could speak in Mandarin even though a little.

  

Everyone was sitting too close to Junmyeon and seeing Minho sitting close beside the shorter male's left side didn't even make Yifan to feel better. Zitao was on Junmyeon's right side by the way, so you know how it felt like when someone you love being squished by your lover's secret admire(s). Yifan groaned slightly before heading to the VIP room, not knowing he had passed a certain receptionist that he had known ever since he was transferred here.

  

Taeyeon looked at the taller male’s back worriedly and scanned her surroundings on what made the CEO to be so irritated. She then saw it. Junmyeon was surrounded with some guys that she had seen before. Taeyeon covered her mouth so that she won't burst out laughing uncontrollably. No wonder the taller male groaned just now. She just hoped everything would go well between them both.

  

Whenever he came over to Junmyeon's house when they had finished early, Yifan still kept on being patient whenever Junmyeon talked about the intern on how he had improved his Korean lately. Yifan liked seeing the excited side of Junmyeon but still, it was going on for nonstop. Their nights were full of Zitao. Yifan didn't even had the heart to tell him to stop talking about the other Chinese male.

  

He was worried that he would hurt Junmyeon's feelings. Once, he tried to make Junmyeon cut off from his talk by letting his head rest on the younger male's shoulder and it worked. For the first time in two weeks ever since the intern joined the team and after their previous night dates, Yifan sighed in relief when Junmyeon didn't say anything but patted his dark brownish hair in silence.

  

Yifan almost had enough when the intern began to be _too touchy_ with Junmyeon. It was worse than Yoona. The linking arms, the waist grab, the face-to-close-to-Junmyeon whenever the male was teaching the intern... It was too much. Junmyeon was still too naive to realize it of course. It was obvious that the intern had taken an interest on him. Even the team had noticed it that he would stare at Junmyeon rather than focusing on the worksheets.

  

They purposely pretended that they didn't realize it. They were pretty amused that their friend, Junmyeon, didn't know a single thing on what was happening around him. They even noticed the rare mood Yifan was in, how come Junmyeon himself couldn’t? They didn't even tell him since they were excited on what was going to happen, even though it might sound cruel. They just followed Baekhyun’s wish.

  

The boys noticed that their ‘Dad’ was looking so tired lately ever since like what, two weeks ago? Jongdae thought he could ask the latter to stay over at their house tonight since tomorrow was Saturday but after seeing the weariness on Yifan's face, he didn't feel like asking at all. Junmyeon was at upstairs, washing up and when he came down, the boys had pulled him into the kitchen. Junmyeon wondered what happened.

  

"What's wrong with him, Appa?"

  

Junmyeon tilted his head slightly, "What's wrong with who, Jonginnie?" Jongdae almost groaned by their father's reply. Who else was sitting in the living room? "Your boyfriend, Appa. Why does he look so tired?" Junmyeon blushed at Jongdae's first sentence. He had never called Yifan with that title before. He then looked into the living room from the kitchen.

  

Yifan was laying his head back on the couch while yawning and stretching his limbs. Was he really that tired? ****_Why did he come here at the first place if he's feeling tired?_**** Junmyeon frowned. He had told Yifan a lot of times before that he didn't have to come if he felt incredibly tired (but of course Yifan wouldn’t listen). "Did you do anything wrong, Appa?" Jongdae asked as he didn't get any reply from the elder male.

  

"Did you?"

  

Junmyeon asked back and the two boys shook their heads in reply. "He didn't even talk that much to us. Maybe he really _is_ tired," Jongin expressed worriedly. "I'll go ask him, then. Or do you boys want to—" "No, you should it, Appa. It'll be more effective." Jongdae said, proud of using the new word in his vocabulary while Jongin rolled eyes at him. Junmyeon lets out a soft laugh before leaning down to peck on their hair.

  

"Thank you, boys."

 

As soon as the boys went to their room, Junmyeon opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice before pouring it into a washed glass. He then headed to the lounge, bringing the glass with him. "Hey," Junmyeon rested his left hand on Yifan’s right shoulder before sitting next to him while handing him the glass. Yifan looked surprised, "For me?" Junmyeon nodded albeit shyly.

  

"Are you okay, Yifan? The boys told me you were looking tired..."

  

Yifan sighed. Even the boys' had noticed it, why haven't Junmyeon? "I told you before that you don't have to come if you're feeling tired, right?" Yifan at him sadly, "Are you trying to push me away?" Junmyeon widened his eyes and looked at him in shock. There was no way he would do that. "I would never push you away, Yifan. What made you to ask that?" Yifan sighed again before looking away from him.

  

"What's wrong, Yifan?"

  

Said male placed the emptied glass on the table before running his hands through his own hair and looked at the television screen blankly. ****_Should I really say it?_**** He then felt a small hand cupping his cheek, making him to look at the younger male. "Yifan?" Junmyeon tried to read his face but he couldn't find anything wrong. He just wanted Yifan to be okay. Junmyeon closed his eyes when the taller male leaned in.

  

He brought his hand from Yifan’s cheek down to Yifan’s chest. They breathed through their noses as their lips were moving slowly and tenderly against each other. Yifan didn't want to say it. Call him stubborn or whatever, he just couldn't after seeing the worried orbs of Junmyeon’s. He didn't want to hurt Junmyeon’s feelings. He had been hurt enough. Yifan didn't realize that he himself was hurt inside.

  

Both pulled away slowly, none of them not really wanting to break the kiss. Junmyeon leaned in once more after inhaling some air. There was something about the previous kiss where it wasn’t satisfying, so he scooted closer to Yifan, wanting to be close as possible. Yifan wasn't being himself right now. The sudden thoughts of unnecessary imagines were filling his mind.

  

He almost pulled Junmyeon onto his lap but he strongly restrained himself from doing so. He kissed the younger male passionately instead, pouring out his jealousy to the other. Junmyeon furrowed his brows at the sudden intimate kiss and parted his lips before trying his best to hold back the noises from coming out or else Yifan would stop. He didn’t ever want Yifan to stop.

  

Junmyeon totally lost it when the taller male held on his face gingerly with both of his large warm palms before angling his head to the other side and leaning in even more for a better access. A moan tore out from Junmyeon’s throat. Yifan strongly reminded himself mentally not to take things to the next level as the younger male wasn't ready yet but the jealousy in him was saying otherwise.

  

Junmyeon lets out a muffled whimper when Yifan was exploring every inch inside his cavern. He tried to do the same but it looked like Yifan didn't let him. As they ran out of breath, Junmyeon pulled away first and clutched Yifan's shirt very tightly when he felt Yifan’s lips were trailing down. Junmyeon felt everything. He felt his body shivering. He felt a chill running down to his spine.

  

He felt his heart was going to leap out from his ribcage. He pulled Yifan close as if they weren't close enough when Yifan began to leave wet kisses on his neck. He didn't even realize that he had his head angled slightly, eyes closed shut and didn't even notice that Yifan was now loosening the first button on his shirt. Yifan tugged his collar down to reveal more of Junmyeon’s milky skin before mouthing on a certain area softly.

  

“Ngh!”

  

Junmyeon's body jerked at the sudden sharp teeth sinking down on the left side of his collarbone. “ _Yifan_ ,” He breathed. Yifan made sure it was deep enough to have the mark in bright red. He then nuzzled his nose on the new love bite, and then nuzzled into Junmyeon's neck tiredly. "Junmyeon..." Said male tried not to gulp down the lump in his throat or else Yifan would hear it.

  

He then patted the taller male's hair within his reach. "Yes… ?" Junmyeon's body melted when Yifan continued kissing from his collarbone up to his neck. "You haven't notice, don't you?" Yifan thought he should just say it. "Eh?" Junmyeon blinked at the somewhat broken voice of the latter. "So you don't know..." Junmyeon wanted to see his face but he couldn't even move.

  

What was Yifan talking about? "Yifan?" The latter sighed into his neck and Junmyeon shivered by the hot breaths brushing against his skin. "I'm sorry." Junmyeon blinked in confusion. Why was Yifan apologizing? "Maybe I'm really tired..." Yifan mumbled against his neck. Junmyeon exhaled heavily before braving himself up. He cradled the taller male’s face before looking straight into his eyes.

  

Yifan looked so worn out. Junmyeon’s heart throbbed at the sight. "Yifan, what's wrong?" The latter didn't answer but pulled away Junmyeon's small hands from his face before resting his head on Junmyeon's left thigh. "Can I," He paused before grabbing onto the surprised Junmyeon's right hand and placing it on own head, "This… ?" Junmyeon blushed terribly, despite he was just flushed a minute ago.

  

Junmyeon nodded as he ran his hand through Yifan's medium-long dark brown locks. It made Yifan to close his eyes, feeling the warmth of the younger male's hand seeping through the slim gaps of his hair. Junmyeon then placed his left hand on Yifan's chest and patted on his torso occasionally. Yifan thanked the Gods that Junmyeon had called out his name earlier.

  

Or else Yifan would definitely continue on what he was doing just now. Both of them were in a comfortable silence, but not for Yifan. He had confirmed himself that Junmyeon didn't have any interest towards Zitao, or else why would Junmyeon kissed him back? Now, for the intern... Yifan didn't know what to do. He couldn't just send him off either. It wasn't his place to do that even though he's the CEO.

  

His thoughts were washed away when he felt soft lips pressed onto his. He leaned forward slightly but then, it was gone. Yifan immediately opened back his eyes, "Why did you stop?" Junmyeon blushed again, "I-I thought yo-you were asleep so..." Yifan smiled at this. He reached out his right hand to caress Junmyeon's left cheek tenderly. Junmyeon fluttered his eyes closed before leaning into his touch.

  

Junmyeon placed his own hand on the latter's. Yifan slowly brought down Junmyeon's face without him knowing and planted his lips softly against the younger male's. The kiss wasn't intimate like the few minutes ago. It was soft and sweet like the usual ones they've shared. Yifan moved his hand from Junmyeon's cheek to the back of his neck as Junmyeon placed his own hand on Yifan’s jaw.

  

The kiss then ended when Junmyeon pulled away heavyheartedly because his neck hurt since he leaned for too long. "Yifan?" Said male hummed drowsily. The kiss earlier was so calm and it made him to feel slightly sleepy. "Are you feeling sleepy?" Yifan didn't reply but he took the younger male's right hand once again and placed it on his hair. Junmyeon smiled, he was just like sleepy Jongin.

  

He patted Yifan’s hair for a while. Junmyeon looked over to the clock which showed a quarter to eleven. He didn't realize an hour had passed already. Junmyeon sighed. He wanted Yifan to stay but he couldn't since Yifan haven't told his butler about them. Yifan had slipped away from his butler previously when the last time he had stayed over Junmyeon's house.

  

Yifan just couldn't lie easily to an ex-militant. "Yifan, wake up. You can't sleep." Yifan moaned in sleepiness. He heard a soft voice calling out his name, and he fell deeper into his slumber. "Yifan? Hey." He heard a soft snore coming out. Junmyeon didn't know what or how to feel at the view in front of him. One, should he feel honored that he was the only one who could see Yifan like this?

  

Or two, should he panic because Yifan just slept and maybe he won’t ever wake up because he haven't had Yifan dozing off at his house before? He didn't even know what Yifan would do in his sleepy state. Was it same like the drunk one? Junmyeon felt his cheeks warming up in an instant as soon as he remembered a certain incident in Yifan’s room at his mansion.

  

"Yifan, come on… Wake up."

  

He almost gave up when there was no response. Junmyeon then patted on his cheeks lightly and then, the sleeping male stirred. He thought Yifan would get up but no, he didn't. The sleeping male turned his head to his left side, facing Junmyeon's stomach before burying his face in it for warmth. Junmyeon felt the tip of his ears burned. "Yi-Yifan. Yo-You're to-too clo-close," He stammered awfully.

  

Junmyeon was extremely ticklish at that area, and he felt the hot breaths of the latter passed through his shirt which wasn't helping him at all to stay still. "Yifan," He patted on the elder male's shoulder to wake him up. The sleeping male moaned in his sleep again. Junmyeon felt the vibration against his stomach. A chill went throughout his body at the feeling. He pushed back the latter gently so that the back of his head was on his lap again.

  

"Yifan. Wake up, Yifan. It's late already."

  

Yifan cracked his eyes opened at the urgent voice and saw Junmyeon's flushed face. He got up instantly before rubbing his face with his hands. "Do you want to wash your face?" Junmyeon suggested before standing up on his feet. Yifan nodded in response before following him to the washroom. He then glanced at the clock and saw it was half past eleven. Yifan sighed after wearing his shoes.

  

He wanted to tell Junmyeon to stay away from Zitao, but he just couldn't. He didn't want Junmyeon to think that he was overprotective or too possessive. It was a miracle that he was _this_ patient. Hopefully the intern would notice the love bite he left on Junmyeon. He purposely left the mark higher above the younger male's collarbone so that anyone could see it. Junmyeon didn't seem to notice it yet though.

  

Yifan was quite glad. He was satisfied as well. "Are you sure you're okay, Yifan?" Junmyeon asked apprehensively while holding onto Yifan's left wrist gently, a usual gesture which meant ‘be safe on the way home’. Yifan forced a smile, "I'm sorry that I made you worried. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Junmyeon smiled brightly at him and oh how much Yifan missed that smile.

  

Junmyeon hugged him, loving the warmth radiating from the taller male. "I have a meeting with Changmin tomorrow so I can't come here... I'll see you on Monday." Junmyeon nodded understandingly after pulling away from the hug. Besides, Yifan needed some rest anyway. The latter needed more rest than himself. Junmyeon didn’t take notice of Yifan’s gloomy voice.

  

Junmyeon thought Yifan would walk away but then, the taller male pulled him close by his waist with his left arm and then felt his plush lips on his forehead, not realizing that the taller male had his right hand on his left shoulder, thumb caressing affectionately on the love bite. Junmyeon didn’t realize anything but he loved everything. "Take care, Yifan. Sleep well." Yifan definitely didn't sleep well that night. 

 

+++

  

It was Monday already. Yifan still felt the same. He hated how he felt right now. He hated this lingering feeling of being irritated and sad and hurt and all other things. It was so distracting to do his work. He looked above from the paperwork to see Junmyeon outside his office. A sudden surge of calmness washed away those messed up feelings as he stared lovingly at the petite male's focused face on the laptop.

  

He couldn't get enough of Junmyeon. No matter how many times they hugged each other, no matter how many countless times they kissed, no matter how many times they had spent time together, he still couldn't get enough. Sometimes he wanted Junmyeon... Physically. He snapped out from his trance before imagining unnecessary thoughts when he heard a knock was on the door.

  

Chanyeol walked in and Yifan tried to put up his normal face but failed as soon as he saw his friend looking knowingly at him. The team already knew about their relationship. Yifan was really grateful that they didn't interview him with useless questions, excluding Baekhyun. The puppy-eyed male may look innocent, but Yifan certainly know what was going inside that not-so-innocent brain of his.

  

Chanyeol had asked him many times before on what was happening between him and Junmyeon _and_ Zitao. Yifan refused to talk about it. Heck, he didn't even want to think about it. "What are you actually doing, Kris? Are you just going to let him be with Zitao?" Yifan knew Chanyeol wasn't going to talk about the files in his hand. Yifan looked away from his friend, "Of course not," He grunted in irritation.

  

"Then when are you going to tell him that Junmyeon hyung is taken? You know the mark on hyung's neck won't change anything."

  

Chanyeol said it so bluntly and it made Yifan's cheeks to warm up in a flash. He was becoming like Junmyeon now, blushing unnecessarily at extreme situations. "I-I know." Chanyeol then placed his palms the desk, face dead serious, "What _is_ going on in your head? Do you want Junmyeon hyung to be taken away?" That made his blood to boil through his veins in an instant.

  

Chanyeol noticed the sudden darkened look on his boss slash friend's eyes and held back a smirk. His work was done already. Yifan always needed a little push whenever he held back something that he wanted to do which may sound or look ridiculous, but it would always end up in good results. Chanyeol really, really wanted that result to happen soon. He didn’t want Zitao to take Junmyeon away from his friend.

  

"Kris?"

  

He called out when there was no reply. He saw Yifan staring down at the table before looking up to him with something unreadable in his eyes, "I will _show_ him that Junmyeon is taken." Satisfied by the latter's answer, Chanyeol began to talk about why he came here. He handed Yifan the files he was holding and showed him the plan of the company's future investments.

  

After half an hour of discussing, Chanyeol went back to his seat. Yifan continued his work, feeling a bit better after Chanyeol had talked to him. "What did he say, Yeol?" Baekhyun whispered beside him. Chanyeol smirked a little which made the puppy-eyed male to feel a bit excited, "He said that he'll _show_ him that hyung is taken." Baekhyun widened his eyes and held back his excitement.

  

He couldn't spread the news to Minho and Taemin since Zitao was just beside them. Junmyeon was beside him too so it was hard to communicate right now. So he had no other choice. Baekhyun took out his phone and made a new chat group instead. All of their phones' were always set to silent so that it won't distract them. They would only use their phones only when it's really important. 

   

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance as no one replied to any of his texts and literally threw his phone across his desk. Junmyeon jolted by the loud noise, "Baek? Are you okay?" The puppy-eyed male faked a smiley face before nodding aggressively. "Are you sure? You were typing so furiously just now." Baekhyun shook his head, internally panicking as he didn’t have any impromptu answer.

  

"It's really nothing, hyung. Just some spams messages."

  

Chanyeol tried to save him from further questions, "I got it too, hyung." Another two different voices saying ‘ _Me too’_ was heard in front of them. He saw Taemin and Minho putting up an (fake) annoyed expression on their faces. Junmyeon then turned his head to the intern, "How 'bout you, Tao? Did you get it?" The Chinese male shook his head response as soon as he heard Junmyeon's voice.

  

"Really? I didn't get anything too."

 

Zitao smiled brightly at him and the four of them looked at Junmyeon's bright face. They then continued their work. Baekhyun reminded himself to be careful next time. Junmyeon was honestly in an uneasy state. He had forgotten ask Yifan on what he said last Friday. _****What is that I didn't notice? And why did he apologize to me?****_ Yifan didn't come to his house on Sunday which was yesterday.

  

Junmyeon he didn't mind since Yifan really needed some rest. It had been two days they didn’t text or call each other. They didn't even greet each other today. Junmyeon was worried. Was Yifan hiding something from him? Junmyeon unconsciously lifted up his collar to hide the blueish love bite even though the team had saw it already, but they didn't say anything.

  

Just when he was about to get up to go to the photocopy room, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked to his right but Baekhyun gave him a gesture with his eyes that someone was on his left side. Junmyeon thought it was Yifan but then it turned out to be Zitao. Just when he wanted to ask what was wrong, the intern placed a few papers on his desk with a cute sad face, already knowing his weakness.

  

"I don't get this, hyung... Can you tell me how to do it?"

  

Junmyeon almost squealed at the adorable face. He could do his own work later. Junmyeon scanned the papers which was about ordering something and understood it first. "Here, you should ... " Junmyeon began explaining to him, not knowing that Zitao placed his hand on his right shoulder again before leaning close to Junmyeon's left side. The team noticed it and heck, it was obvious that Zitao liked their friend just from the gesture.

  

If he only knew that Junmyeon was already taken. As if they thought the same thing, the four of them slowly turned their heads to Yifan's office. A weird spirally dark aura radiated from the room and it was much worse than that day where Junmyeon's cousin came to visit him. The four of them gulped before exchanging looks between each other. They decided to keep quiet.

  

Baekhyun tried ignoring the fact that Zitao was actually getting closer to Junmyeon because he was just sitting him! Oh how frustrating it was for the puppy-eyed male. He wanted Yifan to come out from his room and just kiss Junmyeon in front of Zitao already! Baekhyun would definitely do that if that was him. He didn't care about his reputation as long as everyone knew who the person he loved.

  

He actually did that before and that was how he ended up being with Chanyeol. The girl who always bothered Chanyeol was shocked as hell and until now Baekhyun didn't regret his actions at all. Now back to Yifan, he didn't know how long their boss would sit and watch the current scene beside him. After Junmyeon patiently taught the Chinese male, he smiled brightly when Zitao thanked him enthusiastically.

  

Junmyeon then remembered he had to photocopy some documents. He clumsily gathered the papers into his file before getting up from his chair. Yifan took his chance. He roughly took some papers with him and strode towards to the door before heading straight to the photocopy room. He knew the intern would go there too in any minute and would do something to Junmyeon from what he saw earlier.

  

He must prevent that from happening. Once he closed the door, he turned around to see Junmyeon looking at him wonderingly. "Hey," Yifan calmly greeted and earned a somewhat relieved smile from the other. "Hi..." Both of them knew that they were in an awkward state again. Junmyeon focused on the photocopied papers coming out from the machine while Yifan just stood beside him silently.

  

A soft gasp escaped Junmyeon's lips when he felt a long pair of strong arms slithering around his waist and then a warm sturdy chest was pressed against his back. His mind went blank and his speech went mute. He then felt Yifan resting chin on his right shoulder almost too comfortably. Junmyeon somehow managed to pick himself up. "Yifan, what—" Junmyeon shut himself up when the arms tightened around his middle firmly.

  

He could feel his heart race in an instant. "I missed you..." There was something in his deep voice that made the hair on Junmyeon's arms to stand up right away. He tried to calm himself down even though this was the first time Yifan was back-hugging him. Junmyeon eventually calmed down from the warmth between their bodies. "I missed you too..." He finally said it in a shy manner.

  

He wanted to get the papers out from the tray not until he was turned around. Junmyeon was worried. Yifan didn't look happy at all. "Yifan?" The taller male hugged him from the front this time. Junmyeon's chin was on Yifan’s left shoulder, looking like a lost kitten, blinking rapidly. _****What is he not telling me?****_ "Yifan. D-Don’t," He murmured weakly when Yifan began to leave really soft kisses on his neck, just like last Friday.

  

"An-Anyone might walk in, Yi-Yifan."

  

Yifan wasn't listening at all and Junmyeon didn't even push him away. He kind of liked this. Junmyeon grabbed onto the taller male's arms when the soft kisses began to go up. It sent a weird sensation of pleasure in Junmyeon's body. "You didn't notice, right?" Junmyeon didn't even realize he had his eyes closed. "Wh-What is it, Yifan?" Junmyeon asked unknowingly but wanting to know what was he hadn't notice.

  

Junmyeon shut his eyes close and bit his bottom lip so hard when Yifan grazed deeply on his flesh just below his left ear. He felt his knees shook but Yifan was holding onto his hips tightly. "He likes you, Junmyeon." He cracked his eyes open after hearing the bass voice near his left ear. "Wh-What?" Junmyeon had never been so lost before. "He can't have you," Yifan growled against his neck.

  

Junmyeon found himself it was hard to breathe suddenly. "Yi—" "He only likes you but I love you." He internally sighed in relief when Yifan’s rested his plush lips on his forehead. "Zitao likes you, Junmyeon." Said male hummed in response but then, his words finally made him to shot his eyes at the latter. Yifan looked _so sad_. "But he didn't say anything?" Yifan caressed gently on the spot below Junmyeon's eyes with his thumbs.

 

"He was about to."

  

Junmyeon frowned, "It can't be, Yifan. I don't feel the same way to him. How would he— Is that why you're sad—" "I'm not sad," Yifan denied. Junmyeon knew it Yifan was lying just by the quick answer, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, curious. "I couldn't." Junmyeon blinked in confusion. Yifan drew away his hands from the younger male's face. Junmyeon was looking at Yifan with a questioning gaze.

  

Yifan couldn't help but to sigh heavily, the words heavy in his chest. He felt scared and hesitant at the same time. Scared of Junmyeon's thoughts on him. Hesitant of telling on how he really felt. "I don't want to make you think that I'm controlling you but..." He trailed off but Junmyeon wanted to know. So he was the cause of making Yifan to feel sad? "But what, Yifan?" He was surprised a bit when Yifan groaned.

  

"But Zitao was being _too_ _close_ with you and it was _so_ infuriating for me. You even let him be close to you and I have these stupid thoughts filling my head ever since you said you'll be teaching him Korean and you talk about him a lot and you hardly even spend time with me and... Oh God."

  

Yifan spoke out of his mind, yet he felt a bit relief. Heck, he felt so damn relief but then irritated when he remembered every single time the intern had been too close with Junmyeon, and the younger male _lets_ _him_. There came his jealousy again. His face darkened and hid his face into the younger male’s neck. Junmyeon was speechless. So that was the thing he didn't notice?

  

He shivered when Yifan nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of his neck. "You won't talk to him again after this," Yifan said hoarsely with his lips pressed against the shorter male's skin. "But Yifan—" "You can't and that's final. I can't let him do anything to you," Yifan said weakly but then he turned serious, "I won't let him go if he did anything to you." Junmyeon gulped.

  

"Yifan, you can't be jealous, are you?"

  

Yifan pressed his forehead against his and trapped him against the photocopy machine, "I _am_ jealous, Junmyeon. And it's getting worse." Yifan heard the door being opened _at last_ and he immediately leaned in to kiss the younger male. Junmyeon didn't even realize the door being open at all. Yifan held back a grin during the kiss when Junmyeon placed his small palms on his chest before gripping his shirt a little.

   

Zitao almost dropped the unimportant papers from his hands when he opened the door. Junmyeon and the boss were kissing beside the photocopy machine. He thought that the shorter male was being forced but then, he saw Junmyeon’s hands moved on the hem of the taller male's shirt, gripping them tightly. He couldn't believe that Junmyeon was actually taken by the CEO.

  

He felt so thankful that he didn't open the door fully. Or else the shorter male would had to see his disappointed, more like his sad face. Zitao didn’t know how to meet Junmyeon after this. He closed the door as slowly as possible and went back to his table but he wasn't feeling good all of a sudden. The four of them took glances of him in secret to see his facial expression.

  

"Uh, Chanyeol hyung? Can you tell Junmyeon hyung that I already went to the cafeteria and tell him that he doesn't have to find me? Thank you."

  

The intern left without hearing Chanyeol’s reply. The tall male stared at his close friends. "Are you guys thinking what I am thinking on what he saw in that room?" Baekhyun asked mischievously. "Poor guy," Minho stated sadly while ignoring the puppy-eyed male's question. "I kind of feel bad for him. We should've told him earlier," Taemin voiced out, voice somewhat guilty.

  

"I didn't agree at first but... Yeah. We should’ve told him. He only has a few days left for his internship."

  

Chanyeol also sounded so guilty, face unhappy. Baekhyun scowled by their soppy response. "Guys, I like Tao too, okay. But aren't you guys a bit happy that the both of them are in good terms now?" The three of them looked at him in confusion. "Are they?" Three of them asked, and the four of them looked at the room. They stood up quietly and went out for lunch break.

    

Junmyeon didn't let Yifan go whenever he felt the taller male pulling away from the kiss. Junmyeon kissed him with need while Yifan kissed him in desperate. In the end, they kissed passionately after only realizing they haven't met for two whole days. Junmyeon brought his right hand up and tangled Yifan’s hair with his fingers. Yifan growled into the kiss and pressed his body against Junmyeon’s small one.

  

Junmyeon slipped out a moan at that but Yifan didn't stop. Junmyeon then remembered that he needed to breathe. He patted on the taller male's chest, signaling him that he needed air but the latter didn't even budge. “Yi!” Junmyeon shrieked in surprise when his lower lip being bitten hard suddenly. Yifan was brought back into reality. Junmyeon leaned into his chest, gasping for air.

  

Yifan felt absolutely wrong seeing Junmyeon in this type of state. "I-I'm sorry." Junmyeon looked up at to see the taller male’s flustered face. "Yifan?" Yifan couldn't even look at him. All he could think was he had just hurt Junmyeon. He shouldn't have done that. "Yifan? Are you okay?" Yifan instantly pulled away from the younger male. Junmyeon ignored the empty feeling of Yifan’s warmth.

  

"I'm so sorry, Junmyeon," Yifan apologized again. Junmyeon felt like crying. Why Yifan had to apologize when he didn't even do anything wrong? "Yifan, wait—" He grabbed onto one of the taller male’s sleeve but Yifan harshly pulled away, "I'm not myself right now, Junmyeon. D-Don't come close to me." Something throbbed in Junmyeon's heart as soon he heard the shaky voice of his.

  

Junmyeon waited patiently for the whole day. He prayed for the day to come to an end soon. Minho and Taemin haven't left yet as they still got some work to do. As if it felt like forever, he had finally finished sending the report and the two of his colleagues had finished their work too. "See you tomorrow, hyung." Junmyeon waved goodbye to the youngest of the group before seeing him off with Minho beside him.

  

Junmyeon knocked on the glass door without hesitating but there was no response. He pushed the door slowly and saw Yifan had his face in his arms. It reminded him of when Yifan was drunk that day. "Yifan?" He called out while walking towards him. Yifan didn't respond. Yifan thought Junmyeon would go home and leave him all alone here but he guessed that he wasn't going to do that. "Yifan." He still didn't respond.

  

Yifan couldn't even look at Junmyeon right now after what he'd done. "Yifan, look at me." He sensed the younger male's voice was getting sterner yet he was still unresponsive. Junmyeon sighed. Since when Yifan was like the stubborn Jongdae? Junmyeon knew he wasn't asleep so he kept on calling him, standing on his right side this time. "Go away, Junmyeon." He heard the latter mumbled in his arms.

  

Junmyeon placed both of his hands gently on Yifan’s shoulders before pulling him backwards. Yifan somehow gave in, but he still didn't look at him. Junmyeon turned his office chair so that they could face each other. Junmyeon breathed out before bravely looping his short arms around Yifan's neck and hugged him, the side of Yifan’s face pressed against his tummy. Yifan totally didn't expect this at all.

  

He felt like pulling away but the grip and the warmth wasn't letting him to do so. Junmyeon had to admit that this was one of the daring things he had ever done. He had never even hugged someone like this before. He just hoped that this would make Yifan to feel better. "Junmyeon—" "Shh..." Yifan closed his eyes as the younger male was patting his hair. "You're the one who's pushing me away, Yifan..." Yifan heard him say in a sad tone.

  

He immediately brought his arms to circle around the younger male's waist before pulling him closer, him still sitting on his office chair. "I'm sorry. I thought I scared you because of... What I did to you." Yifan looked up to the younger male. The gentle smile of Junmyeon’s made his insides to feel a lot better. Yifan felt so relief. Junmyeon didn't even know what do his smile does to Yifan.

  

Just a simple smile could make Yifan feel content, especially the bright one. "Zitao apologized to me." Yifan didn't even realize he had his eyes close again ever since the younger male started to pat his hair. He looked up to him again with a frown, "What?" Junmyeon leaned down and kissed on the taller male's forehead to assure him nothing happened to him, and one would've no idea how Yifan felt at that moment.

  

"He saw us... In the photocopy room."

  

Yifan purposely made himself to be surprised and held back a smile at the sudden change of color on Junmyeon's cheeks. "He met me and explained everything before apologizing to me saying that he didn't know I was with someone already. Another three days he won't be here anymore, I hope you won't be harsh on him, Yifan." He frowned again and sulked.

  

"Do you like him?"

  

Junmyeon only smiled by the irritated tone, "I only like him as a younger brother. You know, like Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Taemin and Min—" "Yeah, yeah. I know. You like everyone as a younger brother. How 'bout me?" Yifan asked as he raised a brow in curiosity. Junmyeon blushed but he was confident enough to say it, "I don't like you, Yifan. I love you." Yifan stood up from his chair and kissed Junmyeon sweetly while holding him close.

  

Junmyeon always felt so alive whenever Yifan kissed him. Sometimes he thinks that if Yifan haven't bumped into him, his life would be miserable today. They pulled away after a few good seconds, having their foreheads pressed onto each other. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…" Yifan said as he caressed on the current love bite with his thumb. He wasn't really sorry though but he was glad instead.

  

Yet he still apologized, assuming that Junmyeon was scared of him. "You didn't, Yifan. I-I think I can learn to get used to it..." Yifan's face brightened up at this, "So you're saying I can do this often?" Junmyeon buried his face into Yifan’s chest in embarrassment, "As long it's you, Yifan..." Said male smiled brightly by his statement. "Let's go, Junmyeon. I miss the boys." Junmyeon smiled to his heart's content.

  

Everything went well after that day. Zitao had officially finished his short-term internship. Yifan remembered how brave the intern had apologized to him on his last day. He frowned at first but then, Junmyeon's words popped in his head. He gave the testimonial to the intern with a smile and sincerely wished him luck. The team was lively again but sometimes, they miss hearing Zitao's broken Korean. 

  

It was the third week of December. Everyone was in Christmas mood. They just couldn't wait for the upcoming Friday since they would have a one-week long holiday until New Year. School holidays had started at the beginning of the month already and the boys kept pestering their father to make Yifan stay over at their house for the one-week holiday.

  

It was finally Friday. The boys were disappointed when they didn't saw a familiar tall figure behind their father after coming home from work. Junmyeon faked a hurt expression to them as they didn't look happy when he, their own father, entered the house. The boys immediately went to him and hugged his legs before saying sorry a couple of times. Junmyeon laughed before ruffling their hair.

  

He understood them. They must be really bored or Junmyeon would rather say, they must be missing Yifan since the latter didn't come over to stay for a while at their house this week. That was because Yifan was occupied with meetings (even at night) for the company's future developments with other higher-ups. Yifan had also apologized to him every time whenever he couldn't make it to his house.

  

Junmyeon understood, but how could he tell the boys about his work? They always sulked whenever Junmyeon told them that Yifan was busy. He would always end up making a phone call to the latter and gave his phone to the boys so that they could talk to him until they sleep. Junmyeon smiled unconsciously at the new sweet memory. Yifan could be such a sweet talker even to the boys.

  

"Hyung, look. Appa is smiling to himself again."

  

Jongin nudged his brother's elbow and the boys giggled while covering their mouths. Junmyeon stood up from the single couch and sat between the boys before squishing them against his body, earning whines and grunts in reply. Junmyeon laughed wholeheartedly before letting them go. Jongdae and Jongin then leaned their heads on their father's chest, snuggling closer for warmth.

  

"Why is he always busy, Appa? Why can't he just quit his job? He has enough money, right? He could just stay with us and make us breakfast and lunch and dinner. Forever."

  

Junmyeon blushed all of a sudden. He must be married to Yifan first if Jongdae wanted him to do that forever, right? Was the boys giving hints for marriage? Junmyeon had never ever thought about that before. That thought didn't cross his mind at all. Jongin then distracted him by asking him the same question as usual, squealing inwardly as the boy was pouting angrily.

  

"Can he stay with us tomorrow, Appa? Don't tell me he can't. It's Saturday tomorrow."

  

Little Jongin grumbled. Junmyeon patted his head fondly with a soft smile, "I'll try to convince him, Jonginnie." He looked to his left side when he heard a whine. "You said that last week too but he didn't come on the next day..." Jongdae sadly pouted. Junmyeon cooed and pinched his nose, earning an immediate whine. "You know what, hyung?" Jongdae looked over to his younger brother.

  

Junmyeon saw Jongin smiled evilly towards his elder brother. He was very sure that Jongin learned that from Jongdae. "Next time when Dad comes home, we should ask Appa to tie him up so that he won't have to go anywhere." Junmyeon laughed as soon as he heard that but then, he noticed the boys didn't laugh at all. He then eyed at the boys’ facial expressions. 

 

They were actually being serious. "That's a great idea. We should do that on Appa's birthday too as his birthday present," Jongdae said so bluntly. Junmyeon even wondered if this was his boys or not in a second. He then only heard the boys laughed when they saw his face was most probably flushed. Junmyeon ended up laughing too, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

+++ 

  

Yifan was feeling so happy. Junmyeon had called him yesterday night and had invited him to stay over at his house for the one-week holiday. Yifan gladly accepted his invitation since there were no scheduled meetings after this and had even packed his clothes for one week right away. He had informed Henry to bring his luggage on Saturday night. He had also informed his butler that he was going to a ‘business trip’.

  

Yifan still couldn't stop smiling when Junmyeon shyly said that he could sleep in his room. It was almost two months since they got together. Even if Junmyeon hesitated to have someone on his bed, Yifan made sure he would hold him close. Yifan drove through the night streets to Junmyeon's house. He hummed an old Chinese song that he liked as he parked his car properly in front of the house.

  

Once he stepped out from his car, cold wind seeped through his clothes and the latter immediately hugged his body for warmth. Yifan ended up wearing another jacket that he kept inside his car. It was really cold since it was snowing slightly. Well, it was winter anyway. Yifan then looked at Junmyeon’s house from afar. The door was opened slightly. Yifan pushed it open before walking inside with his shoes on. His eyes widened in horror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case if you guys had forgotten how the office looked like;
> 
>  


	22. Break.

    

**Half an hour ago...**

  

_"So I've heard you have someone coming over to your house at night?"_

 

_"What― How did you―"_

 

_"You think we won't come again to take our leftover stuff?"_

 

_"Hyung. Be serious."_

 

 _"I_ am _serious. Hyukjae told me. I was a bit upset with him when he told me that the guy looks more handsome than me."_

 

_" ** ***laughs***** Really?"_

 

_"Don't laugh, you meanie. And yeah, really. By the way, how dare you didn't introduce him to us?"_

 

_"But you moved out without telling me... The boys misses you both."_

 

_"Well, it's a tie then. We miss the boys too."_

 

_"Um, hyung. If you don't mind me asking..."_

 

_"What is it?"_

 

_"Um... When did Hyukjae hyung saw me with... You know."_

 

_"Oh he told me that you guys were kissing at the doorway."_

 

_"W-Wh-What?"_

 

_" ** ***snickers***** Nah. He just saw you guys talking that's why Hyukjae didn't tell you that we're moving out because he didn't want to disturb you guys."_

 

_"Geez, hyung. I hate you so much."_

 

_"You can hate me after this."_

 

_"Huh?"_

 

 _"_ Both _of us s_ _aw you kissing that lucky guy that day. Bye!!!"_

 

_"Hyung!"_

 

 _The line went dead. Junmyeon was fuming in rage (not really). How could they? He sighed heavily as he headed to the living room when Jongdae called for him, leaving his phone on the kitchen. Junmyeon pressed on the tensed muscles on his right temple as he walked. His rage (embarrassment) flew away in an instant as soon as he saw the view of Jongin who had his head on_ _Jongdae's_   _right lap, sleeping soundly._

 

 _Junmyeon smiled immediately when they lock eyes. Just when he wanted to sit with him, the loud urgent knocks on the door startled them, including Jongin. "Mr Jo! We would like speak with you. Mr Jo!?" Junmyeon's face lost its color. "Boys, go to your room," He urged them urgently. "But Appa_ ― _" "Don't worry. It's not him again. Appa will be alright, okay?" Junmyeon quickly dragged both of the boys into their room._

 

_He quickly pecked on their foreheads before patting their hair to calm them after the boys have climbed onto Jongdae's bed. Junmyeon didn't care if anything happened to him as long his boys were safe. Jongdae mentally told himself not to cry while Jongin scooted closer to his brother, scared. Jongdae didn't take his father's phone this time. He was scared. The boys exchanged looks when they heard the door being locked from the outside._

 

_"Mr Jo! Open this door this very instant!"_

 

_Junmyeon exhaled heavily. He thought that whoever was at outside wouldn't stop banging on the door if he stayed silent. His hand shook as he twisted the doorknob before opening the door. Junmyeon stared up to see three tall men in black suits. No ties or bow ties. All of them had their first and second button loosened. The guy in the middle had his black hair spiked up. The guy on his left had some tattoos on his neck._

 

_The last guy on his right had his hair bright red. Just by looking at them, Junmyeon felt his body shivered but he had to be brave. He needed to be brave. He knew this was someone's doing. "What do you want?" He didn't take his hand away from the door. "Your kids." Junmyeon was taken aback and looked at them as if they had grown an extra head, "Excuse me?" The red-haired male smirked slightly._

 

_"You have two choices, Mr Jo."_

 

_He stated as he pointed two fingers. "It's Kim. Stop calling me by that name," Junmyeon frowned angrily. "As I was saying, our hyung-nim told us that you have two options. Give us your boys and you'll be safe or follow us right this instant and your kids will be safe." Junmyeon crossed his arms over his chest, "If I don't?" He raised a brow. "We'll make you by force," The tattooed guy spoke up._

 

_"I don't want to."_

 

_"Do you know our hyung-nim is?"_

 

_"Insung sent you here, right?"_

 

_"Your choice, Mr Jo."_

 

_"I told you it's Kim and I don't want to give my kids or go back to him!"_

 

_"Looks like we have no choice."_

 

_The three guys stepped inside with their shoes on, the younger male being pushed aside near the wall by the red-haired guy rather roughly. Junmyeon internally whined in pain. He then only noticed that they were four of them. Junmyeon gulped. All of them were scanning the surroundings. One of the guys was on the stairs and one was at the kitchen doorway. Junmyeon didn't know what they were doing to do._

 

_The tallest among them, which Junmyeon assumed he was their leader, was with the tattooed guy in the lounge. Junmyeon gulped, if only he didn't lock the boys' room, these guys must be threatening him by having the boys as hostages. His anger filled up to the maximum when the thugs kept scanning the place. He didn't realize that three of the tall men had a baseball bat in their hands. His eyes widened when he took notice of it._

 

_"Wh-What are you doing?"_

 

_"Fellas, break this place."_

 

 

 

 

 

  

Everywhere Yifan's eyes went, there were broken pieces of glass. Even on the carpet. The flower pots, glass coffee table and even the television screen were smashed into pieces. The cushions were torn, making the sponge inside it to pop outside. He looked at the slider door and saw the violet curtains being torn terribly. Photo frames being thrown and the frames broke, making the glass to dangerously stick out.

 

Yifan could see a few drops of dried blood on the carpet. Fear bubbled inside him. Yifan wanted to head upstairs where he thought the three of them would be hiding in one of the room up there but not until he heard Jongdae's trembling voice coming from the boys' room.  _"Appa! Are yo-you there?"_ He went to the boys' room and opened the door, only to find it locked. Yifan raised one of his eyebrows.

 

"Jongdae? Are you in there?"

 

A gasp was heard inside.  _"Jonggie, listen! I-It_ ' _s Dad! Can you please stop crying? Dad?"_ Yifan couldn't imagine a crying Jongin. "Dae, is there any key? Your room is locked," Yifan stated as he kept on twisting the knob.  _"There's one under the carpet."_ Yifan looked down at where he was standing. He lifted up the carpet carefully, not wanting the shattered piece of glass to poke or cut him.

 

He immediately took the key when he saw it before opening the door to the boys' room. What he saw really broke his heart. Jongdae was teary-eyed, holding his little crying brother in his arms, trying to get him stand up. Jongin was just finished crying as he wiped his tears hastily after seeing Yifan, trying to smile at him. "Dad..." Jongdae's voice trembled even more at the sight of the taller male.

 

"Hey," He went down on his knees and pulled the teary-eyed boys into a very tight hug, "You guys okay?" The boys nodded, Jongdae crying on Yifan's chest while Jongin hugged Yifan tightly. Yifan tightened his hold in response. "That's good. Do you know where your Appa is?" He patted on the boys' back softly. "We don't know... He locked us up so that the bad guys won't take us..." Jongdae sniffled.

 

"Bad guys?"

 

Yifan looked at him confusingly. Both of the boys nodded. Just then, he heard something from the kitchen. He guessed Junmyeon was there. Yifan looked at the boys and they looked at him back, wanting their 'Dad' to stay with them. Yifan leaned forward and pecked on their foreheads before patting both of their hair softly in a comforting way, smiling softly. Their house was a total wreck right now.

 

Yifan didn't want to let them stay here anymore. It was too dangerous if they stayed here any longer. They need to get out of this place for once. They didn't have any other choice. "I want you two to pack your clothes for now. You guys are going to stay at my place." Yifan didn't have to say how wide the boys' smiles were. He then went to the kitchen carefully, hearing pieces of glass breaking on every step he took.

 

Thankfully he still had his shoes on. He saw a few drops of dried blood on the white tiles and followed it. He followed it and saw someone's feet. He lifted his eyes. Yifan almost lost his breaths when he saw Junmyeon. The younger male had his knees to his chest and had his arms resting on his knees, his forehead on his left wrist. His shirt was torn there and here and had some scratches there and here.

 

Yifan didn't even know how to feel that moment but he was glad though. At least whoever messed up this place didn't take Junmyeon. He crouched next to the younger male's left side, calling his name softly, "Junmyeon?" No answer. "Hey," He moved closer, tilting his head down, "Junmyeon?" He called out. "Why am I still alive, Yifan?" Said male blinked twice. "What?" He spluttered.

 

"They should've just killed me so that the boys won't be tortured anymore."

 

"Stop that. You're the one who's been tortured. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Should I call the ambulance?"

 

Yifan rubbed Junmyeon's left shoulder in worry but the male suddenly stood up to his feet and sprinted to the cabinet side, making Yifan to be startled by his quick movements. Yifan lets out a shock gasp and bolted towards him when he saw Junmyeon was holding a knife. "Kim Junmyeon!" Said male was about to push the sharp edge of the knife into his chest but not until Yifan grabbed both of his wrists from behind.

 

Yifan managed to grasp off the sharp kitchenware from Junmyeon before throwing it to the other side. It fell somewhere on the floor with a loud noise. Yifan hoped that the boys didn't hear that. "Let me go, Yifan!" Junmyeon screeched. "Calm down, Junmyeon." Said male squirmed to get out from Yifan's grip but to no avail. The latter's grip was too strong but to his surprise, it wasn't painful at all.

 

He sighed heavily when Junmyeon didn't show any signs of stopping. He bravely freed his grip around Junmyeon's wrists. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's waist, back-hugging him. Junmyeon's body automatically froze. He then realized what he'd been doing. It was too quiet. He heard Yifan's racing heartbeat. He relaxed by Yifan's grip around his waist. Then, he felt Yifan's chin on his right shoulder.

 

"Everything is going to be alright, Junmyeon."

 

Upon hearing his deep, calm and soothing voice, Junmyeon started to cry. He wanted to hold back, thought that he could be strong in handling this but in the end, he just couldn't. He brought his head down and lets his hot tears dropping from his eyes. He felt so weak, so weak that he could almost fall but Yifan was there, holding him tightly. Yifan turned him around slowly and cupped his face with his large hands.

 

Their eyes met in silence. Yifan forced a smile. He wiped Junmyeon's tears with his thumbs and then ran his fingers through Junmyeon's soft hair. More tears started to fall as the petite male closed his eyes when Yifan's lips were pressed onto his forehead. Yifan then hugged him tightly as he didn't know what else to do to calm him down. It really hurt him to see Junmyeon like this.

 

The boys were witnessing the adults silently from the doorway. They heard the knife fell on the floor earlier and rushed to the kitchen. Thankfully, they didn't get to see that their father almost wanted to kill himself. Jongdae was about to join them both but not until he saw his father's short arms wrapping around Yifan's waist, fisting the back of his shirt tightly and  _cried_  into his 'Dad's chest.

 

Jongdae had only heard his father's crying before but this was his first time witnessing it both at the same time. He felt like he was the one who wanted to cry, seeing his father at his current state like that. He then saw the taller male patted his father's back softly when his father buried his face deeper into the latter's chest. Jongdae smiled widely, eyes teary. He was really glad that his Appa have someone like his 'Dad'.

 

"They are..."

 

"Perfect."

 

Jongin completed his elder brother's sentence. Both of the boys exchange knowing smiles and went into their room to wait for them, not wanting to disturb the adults. Junmyeon's cries had quiet down a few minutes after. Yifan untangled his arms around the younger male. He looked at Junmyeon but Junmyeon still had his arms around Yifan's waist, his right cheek pressed against his torso. Yifan lets him to cling on him.

 

Junmyeon felt his body still ached from falling down hard on the floor whenever he tried to stop the thugs all by himself. Junmyeon sighed as he tightened his grip around Yifan's waist, hoping that this wasn't a dream because he really needed this kind of comfort right now. He needed Yifan's comfort. He needed Yifan. "Hey." Junmyeon looked up to Yifan, arms never leaving around latter. Yifan gave him a forced smile.

 

"Pack your clothes. You guys are going move in to my place."

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me. Henry will be coming here in a while."

 

"But you―"

 

"No buts. Leave this place, Junmyeon. It's too dangerous already. I've told the boys already and they must be done packing right now."

 

"I―  _ ***gasps***_  Are they alright?"

 

Yifan smiled softly, "They're fine. Let's go." Junmyeon didn't move, "But I'm scared. I'm scared, Yifan. I'm scared that if I stay at your place those guys will come again and-and th-they might try to kill―" "Junmyeon." Yifan cupped his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, making Junmyeon to look straight into his eyes. "You and the boys will be safe with me. Nothing is going to happen." Junmyeon closed his eyes when Yifan leaned in.

 

"Dad?"

 

Junmyeon immediately untangled his arms around Yifan and blushed deep red, making Yifan to hold back a chuckle. He still wasn't used to be touchy with Yifan in front of the boys. He spotted Jongdae walking towards the taller male while rubbing his left eye before reaching out his short arms. Yifan smiled before carrying the little guy into his arms. He left a few pecks on his face because Jongdae looked adorable right now.

 

"We're done packing, Dad. Jongin is sleeping now and oh, Appaaa..."

 

Jongdae then reached out his arms to his father. Both of the adults chuckle by his cute antics. Junmyeon carried the boy carefully. He immediately forgot about the deep cuts on his arms and also on his feet. Whenever Jongdae was sleepy, he wouldn't really know what's happening around him. He didn't even realize that his father was injured because he was so sleepy.

 

Junmyeon kissed on the boy's temple and the little guy rested his head on his father's right shoulder, loving his Appa's warmth. "Have you done packing, Appa?" Jongdae asked sleepily. Junmyeon smiled hearing his sleepy tone. It looked like the boys have no problem staying at Yifan's place. It had been a few months he and Yifan have been dating... So, why not? They don't have any other place to stay anyway.

 

Staying in a hotel would cost too much. He pecked on the sleepy boy's cheek and then nuzzled his nose onto where he just had pecked, making the sleepy boy to whine in result. Yifan just looked at them and smiled warmly. It would be great if Junmyeon did that to him. He felt his cheeks burned about that sudden thought and immediately brushed it off as soon as he heard Junmyeon talking to the sleepy Jongdae.

 

"I'll start packing now. Sleep for a while with Jongin, alright?"

 

Jongdae only hummed sleepily in response. Junmyeon winced in pain as he felt the glass pierced through his skin on his feet when he walked. Yifan realized it and instantly insisted on carrying the sleeping Jongdae. Junmyeon lets him. Yifan placed the little fellow next to the sleeping Jongin and covered their bodies with blankets. Junmyeon stood by the door as he couldn't walk and couldn't feel his feet anymore.

 

He stared at the taller male who was walking towards him. "Are you okay?" Yifan asked worriedly. "Un. Let me pack my― Ow!" Junmyeon covered his mouth in pain when he felt a piece of glass went deeper into his left foot. Yifan immediately went next to him and supported him to stand on his feet by holding his arms. "Don't walk," Yifan simply stated. Junmyeon frowned slightly in confusion.

 

"How am I going to― What― _Yifan!_ "

 

Junmyeon shrieked when he felt one of the taller male's arm slipped beneath his knees and another one supporting the back of his torso before being carried swiftly. Junmyeon had his left arm around Yifan's neck and his other hand fisting Yifan's shirt in an instant earlier, still in shock from Yifan's sudden action. He blushed and hid his face into Yifan's neck, making Yifan to smile like an idiot as they head upstairs.

 

When they arrived, Yifan cautiously placed him on the left side of the bed. Those guys even went into Junmyeon's room and messed up the tidy place. Yifan searched for the first-aid kit against the mess. He took it and placed it on the floor next to him. The latter treated Junmyeon's wounds carefully, not wanting to hurt him more. He even wrapped a bandage around Junmyeon's foot after patiently taking out the glass pieces.

 

They weren't this awkward before but both being  _alone_  and in Junmyeon's bedroom made them to feel  _a whole lot of_ _awkward_. Moreover, both of them seemed to remember the intimate incident at the office a few weeks ago. Not only that, they didn't even talk at all. Yifan then cleared his throat to lessen the awkward atmosphere after he was done. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Junmyeon was the first who broke their eye contact.

 

"I, um, thanks."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

"I-I'll go pack my stuff, then."

 

Junmyeon stood up wobbly and went to his cupboard, limping slightly. Just when he wanted to open it, long arms were wrapped around his waist in a somewhat firm grip. Junmyeon couldn't move. He didn't want to anyway. He then felt Yifan's face nuzzling into the crook of his neck where he left the love bites a few weeks ago. Surprisingly, it was still there. Junmyeon's cheeks and ears burned terribly by the contact.

 

"Yifan? Wh-What are you doing?"

 

"Making sure you're okay. Are you?"

 

"I-I am."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"..."

 

"Yifan?"

 

"Don't you ever do that again."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Trying to kill yourself in front of me."

 

"Oh... I was just―"

 

"If only I'd come earlier, none of this wouldn't have happened."

 

"Don't say like that. It's not your fault."

 

Junmyeon was turned around. He saw the guilt in Yifan's eyes. "If only I came earlier, I wouldn't have to see you hurt like this," Yifan brought Junmyeon closer to him if that was possible and laced their fingers. Junmyeon closed his eyes when he felt the taller male pressed their foreheads together, the latter's hot breaths ghosting over his lips. They were so close until they could hear each other's heartbeats.

 

Both of them stood like that for a while. Yifan then cupped his left cheek, bringing it up, making Junmyeon to look straight into his eyes. "I promise you. You and the boys will be safe with me." That's what Junmyeon heard and the next thing he knew, Yifan kissed him. Every time Yifan kissed him, it was always filled affection. Junmyeon couldn't help but to feel butterflies in his stomach every time.

 

Yifan's kisses were never in a rushing way. Junmyeon loved it. His short arms were looped around Yifan's neck when he felt Yifan's arms were around his middle now. Yifan kissed him once, twice, thrice and Junmyeon found himself pressed against the cupboard. He lets out kittenish sounds sometimes. Yifan had to hold back a smile on how cute they sounded. They took their sweet time, exchanging their sweet soft and deep kisses.

 

After Yifan parted their lips heavyheartedly, Junmyeon peered up to him with a weary smile. "Wear this." Yifan took off his jacket before wearing it over Junmyeon. Junmyeon smiled at him again before turning around and began to pack his clothes. Yifan just stared at his back.  ** _If only I'd come earlier, none of this wouldn't have happened_** _._  He went closer to the male and back-hugged him again, almost making Junmyeon to gasp this time.

 

"I can't pack my clothes if you keep on doing this, Yifan."

 

"Just for a while..."

 

"No."

 

"Can I kiss you again, then?"

 

Junmyeon looked down as he blushed hard. Yifan really knew how to make his heart beat faster than usual like a teenager no matter what situation he was in. "Yo-You can ki-kiss me as many times as you want at your place la-later," He stammered. "Is that a promise?" Junmyeon nodded, "Yes."  ** _Oh God._**  Junmyeon mentally panicked by his own actions. "But can't I give you a quick kiss right now?" Junmyeon shook his head.

 

"As an apology?"

 

"Yifan."

 

"Just a quick one."

 

"No."

 

"Junmyeonnn _..._ "

 

Junmyeon felt his cheeks burned when Yifan nuzzled his face deeper into his neck. He somehow he managed to struggle out from the taller male's grip. He looked at Yifan who had a guilty face. He changed his mind in an instant. He sighed heavily, "Okay. Just a quick―" Junmyeon didn't even finish his sentence when he felt Yifan's lips slotted against his. One more thing that he loved about Yifan's kisses was that it was always soft.

 

It was never rough. He realized that it wasn't just a small quick kiss when he felt Yifan's hands were on his back again. It was getting longer but even Junmyeon himself didn't want to stop. It felt so nice to have someone that actually cared and loved him sincerely. Just when Junmyeon wanted to wrap his arms around his neck, Yifan pulled away. The taller male smiled at him before pecking on his nose.

 

"I'm never going to start packing because of you."

 

He huffed in slight annoyance. "I can help you with that later but I need to take care of you first," Yifan smiled comfortingly before claiming the lips of the pink-faced Junmyeon once again. After done packing and stealing kisses from time to time, Yifan brought Junmyeon's bags to the living room while the younger male stayed in his room to take every important files.

 

As the latter went upstairs again after checking on the peacefully sleeping boys, he spotted Junmyeon caressing the books on the shelf with a sad smile on his face. "Hey." Junmyeon almost jumped by the sudden voice and looked at the taller guy in irritation for scaring him. Yifan only smiled apologetically and Junmyeon instantly melted by the smile of his. "Do you want those?" Junmyeon looked back at the books and back to Yifan before nodding hesitantly.

 

Yifan walked towards him and patted his hair, "'I'll ask Henry to have it in my place tomorrow." He smiled inwardly as Junmyeon beamed. "Really?" He pecked on Junmyeon's hair, "Really. Let's go downstairs, yeah?" But before Yifan could even move, Junmyeon already hugged him from the front very, very tightly. "Junmyeon... ?" He tried to see his face but he couldn't since Junmyeon had his face buried into his neck.

 

"I don't know what will happen to us after this," Junmyeon started, lips slightly pressed on Yifan's skin, "But... I don't want... I don't want us to... I―" Yifan cupped Junmyeon's face with his palms and saw a teary-eyed Junmyeon. His heart always weakened whenever Junmyeon looks like he was at the verge of crying but still, he wanted to what he was going to say. He wanted to listen to his thoughts.

 

"I-I don't want us to be apart from each other. I re-really, really love you, Yifan. You— You're the first person that I― That I really, really  _love_ and-and―"

 

Yifan couldn't take it any longer. He planted his lips onto Junmyeon's to shut him up and kissed him tenderly. He understood Junmyeon, his character, his antics. He understood all of Junmyeon's character. He had never loved anyone this deeply too. Yifan was actually glad that Junmyeon didn't turn down the offer to stay at his place for a while, or maybe even  _forever_.

 

He broke the kiss all of a sudden as soon as his butler's face splashed in his head.  ** _What am I going to tell Jungsoo hyung?_**  Junmyeon didn't notice anything and leaned against the latter's chest tiredly, feeling his body terribly aching right now as if both of them had made lov― Junmyeon's face warmed up before not even continuing his thought and unconsciously buried deeper into Yifan's chest.

 

Just then, they heard a horn coming from outside. Junmyeon looked at Yifan in fear, clutching the front of his shirt in an instant. "Relax, Junmyeon. That must be Henry. Come, you go wake the boys up and I'll help carry your bags to the car." Both of them head downstairs and Junmyeon did what he was told. The boys surprisingly woke up at once before swinging their bags which had little of their cloths for now.

 

They followed their Appa groggily. Even though the boys were really sleepy, they didn't want to be in this house. The boys believed that this place, this house to be in fact, brought them bad luck. That's why the boys were incredibly happy when their 'Dad' said they would be staying at his place. How exciting it was for the boys! They even made a 'plan' to stay forever at Yifan's place before falling asleep and now here they were.

 

The boys' eyes, as well as Junmyeon's, widen as they didn't expect a limousine would stop in front of their house on the snowy road. The boys were thrilled of course, sleepiness gone away since it was their first time seeing a car  _this long_. When Henry stepped out of the limousine, the boys' mouth were wide open (even Jongin's) seeing the handsome man in a full white and a little bit of gold attire.

 

Junmyeon even wondered if the latter has a special someone or not because honestly, Henry was a very good looking man indeed. The chauffeur widened his eyes at the plasters on Junmyeon's face, arms and even legs. Junmyeon smiled bitterly in response. "What happen to you, Mr Kim? I thought Boss is going to stay over? What―  _What_ in the world happen to you?" Henry babbled out of shock.

 

Yifan came into the scene right on time, "Henry, bring them home." Henry blinked in confusion, "Home?" Yifan nodded and smiled a little, "I'll explain what happen later but for now, please. The little guys must be shivering right now and I don't want them to catch a cold." Jongin grunted at this. "We're not little guys, Dad!" Jongdae whined out loud. Henry was in total shock by the title.

 

The chauffeur didn't say or ask anything before helping Junmyeon to move the bags into the limousine. "Where are you going?" Junmyeon grabbed onto one of the taller male's right wrist. Yifan smiled before pecking on the younger male's lips after noticing the boys were already in the limousine. Henry purposely acted like he didn't see it when he turned around to call for Junmyeon.

 

He dashed to the driver's seat in an instant. "I came here by my own car and I just can't leave it here." He looked at his car and Junmyeon followed his gaze to see a black shiny luxurious car in front of a house where Hyukjae and Donghae used to live before. If they didn't tell him they moved, he shouldn't tell them too, right? Junmyeon smiled as if he could imagine how furious and sulky his dorky neighbors would react if he told them that he'd moved without informing them.

 

He then caught off guard when Yifan tried to kiss him this time when he realized that he haven't give any replies. "You won't forget your promise, right?" Yifan asked playfully and wanted to laugh when he saw Junmyeon's confused face. "What promise, Yifan?" He asked innocently. Yifan caressed his bangs away gently from his eyes and smiled, or more like smirked. "That I can kiss you many times I want at my house later," He chuckled when Junmyeon's face went pink in an instant.

 

"I'm just kidding, Junmyeon."

 

Yifan kissed on the younger male's right temple when Junmyeon almost wanted to hit him. "Appa! Just get in, will you? You can kiss Dad many, many times at his house later!" Jongdae closed the car door after shouting those. The tips of Junmyeon's ears went red. What's more worse, Henry must have heard that! Yifan lets out an amused laugh as he gave a pat on Junmyeon's head, "Go. I'll be right behind." Junmyeon wanted to huff in irritation but he melted when Yifan's eyes was giving him a fond look.

 

The boys couldn't stay still inside limousine. Jongdae kept running back and forth in the vehicle and even fell once, but still kept on running no matter how many times Junmyeon had told him to sit down. Luckily, Jongin was already asleep by his right side. He knew Jongdae was excited and well, he was excited too. Living in Yifan's house? That was the biggest step he had ever did in a relationship.

 

Not that he could refuse it anyway because he knew that Yifan won't let him stay in the hotel or a rented house. To be honest, he was still scared. What if the same thugs attacked the house? He patted the sleeping Jongin's hair with his right hand to distract himself from the unnecessary thoughts and sighed in relief when Jongdae was slumped onto his left side, obviously tired from all the running.

 

When they've arrived, Jongdae had his mouth wide open. He thought they were going to stay in a double-storey house or even in huge bungalow. What he saw right now was way more much bigger than that. Never in his wildest dream would he get to see an enormous house like this. His face was mushed against the window as he stared at the mansion in full awe and admiration.

 

"Appa, are you sure that Dad lives here?"

 

Jongin who had woken up by Junmyeon's urgent pats on his shoulder, asked in amusement. Even Jongin couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. This house could handle a lot of puppies! The limousine made a turn just like that day, Junmyeon remembered and it stopped in front of the flight of stairs. Henry then told them to stay inside for a while and Jongdae whined loudly.

 

He was impatient to explore the mansion even though he was exhausted from crying, same goes to Jongin. "Just a little while. Wait for your Daddy to come, okay?" The boys grinned widely by the chauffeur's statement while Junmyeon blushed terribly. Junmyeon then suddenly gasped until the boys looked worriedly over him. The butler didn't know about them yet!

 

"Appa? Are you okay?"

 

Jongdae tugged on his shirt while Jongin sat on his lap before squishing his Appa's cheeks with both of his palms when the elder male didn't reply.  ** _Jungsoo― Park Jungsoo― His butler―_** "Appa!" Junmyeon snapped out from his internal panic and stared at Jongin. "Why is he asking us to stay inside?" Jongin asked impatiently as Jongdae nodded in agreement. Both of the boys were frowning cutely.

 

Junmyeon then faked a smile while patting them both on their heads, "He told you to wait for Yifan, didn't he?" The boys then slumped their shoulders in defeat. Their plan to get out from the limo had failed. Where was Yifan actually? Junmyeon looked over to the main door from the car and saw the taller male was talking with his butler. Junmyeon gulped. Would he let him and his boys stay here?

 

He then panicked when the taller male was coming towards the limousine with the butler. Yifan opened the door for them and the boys jumped out from the car before hugging Yifan's legs. "Dad, is there a swimming pool? There must be a swimming pool, right? Can I see it? Please, Dad, pleaseeeeee..." Jongdae whined before rubbing his face onto his Dad's right leg possessively.

 

Junmyeon mentally wanted to pinch the little guy's ear for not being respectful to the butler who was... Kind of looking surprised? He didn't know. Yifan didn't know either. "Excuse me, boys? Can you greet yourselves?" Jungsoo's voice seemed to be stern somehow and it made the adults (and Henry too who was watching them beside the limousine) to feel uneasy and fidgeting inwardly.

 

Jongdae and Jongin heard an unfamiliar soft voice. They turned around to look at the owner of the voice. They stared up to see a handsome guy in a black suit which resembled one of Jongdae's favorite cartoon character and almost hugged his legs not until he remembered handsome looking guy told him and his younger brother to greet themselves. Jongdae then cleared his throat.

 

"He-Hello. My name is Jongdae and this is―"

 

"I'm Jongin. His younger brother. It's nice to meet you."

 

The atmosphere was suddenly too quiet for Junmyeon's and Yifan's liking. The butler stared at the boys for a while before the edge of his lips curved upwards into a warm smile. "You boys are so cute!" Jungsoo melted by the boys' adorableness and went down on his knees before pulling Jongin into a breathless hug. Yifan and Junmyeon (and Henry) internally sighed in relief.

 

Yifan had just told his butler about his relationship and exposing that the younger male was a married father with two adopted kids. He was surprised that his butler didn't scold him for lying but he gulped thickly when Jungsoo said he wanted to see them first. His nervousness flew away in an instant when the butler was now squishing Jongin alive. "Where's the other one?" The butler asked Yifan.

 

"Dae, go. Go and hug him. Go, go."

 

He heard Junmyeon's comforting voice and turned to his side to see little Jongdae hiding behind his father's legs. Yifan immediately went next to him and crouched in front of Jongdae, wondering what's wrong. "Jongdae, hey. What's wrong, buddy?" Jongdae hid deeper into the back of his father's legs. Junmyeon sighed heavily. "He's too handsome... I'm shy..." All of them burst into laughter when they heard the timid voice.

 

Since when Jongdae was shy? Junmyeon wondered. He then pushed the shy Jongdae to Yifan and the taller male carried him in his arms. Jongdae buried his face into his 'Dad's neck as if he knew the latter would be taking him to meet the handsome looking guy. He was really too handsome! The butler chuckled before taking the little shy guy into his arms, nosing into his fluffy hair.

 

Jongdae immediately buried his face into the butler's neck, making Jungsoo to be startled a bit. "Hey there, shy guy." Jongdae whined something incoherent and Jongin wanted to laugh his head off seeing his elder brother being really shy for the first time. Meanwhile, Junmyeon almost flinched when he felt a hand over his right hip which turned out to be none other than Yifan's.

 

He wanted to scold him for surprising him but not until he saw Yifan's gaze on Jongdae and the butler. There was something about that gaze that made Junmyeon's cheeks to heat up. As if Jungsoo was Yifan's father and as if they were getting a blessing by his father-in-law. Junmyeon's cheeks heat up more until it was noticed by Jongin who was standing beside the butler.

 

"Are you okay, Appa? Are you cold? Here, Appa. Have my muffler."

 

Jongin shoved it up to his father's hands, even though the boy was visibly shivering. The spectators (Henry was still there) cooed inwardly. "I'm so sorry. Come, let's go inside. You guys must be freezing. Hurry, hurry," Jungsoo exclaimed, still carrying the shy Jongdae who haven't showed his face yet and seemed to be asleep now, led them to the mansion. Junmyeon followed the butler as he was carrying the sleeping Jongdae.

 

Jongin followed close silently. They were heading upstairs on the second floor where Junmyeon thinks that the guest rooms were there. He remembered that they went to the third floor before back when he brought a drunk Yifan home. So this floor must be where the staffs' room at. The butler informed him that there would be some staff bringing their bags and told him not to worry.

 

When the butler opened a random guest room door, Jongin almost dropped himself on the floor by the room's size. It was so huge. He felt extremely small. "Appa, can I go to the toilet?" Jongin asked as he hoped to see a bathtub. "Sure. Be careful." Jongin nodded before heading off the bathroom. He saw what he needed to see after stepping inside and he couldn't wait to have a bath tomorrow.

 

He then did his business after that. Jongin seriously didn't want to go back to their old house. He didn't even want to step a foot there anymore and made a mental note to tell his father just to take everything of his belongings there. "This will be Jongin's room," Jungsoo said as he patted on the sleeping boy's back and noticed Junmyeon was fidgeting uncomfortably.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Um, is it okay if Jongdae sleeps here too? And share this room with Jongin? Because Jongdae will have nightmares and doesn't sleep well if Jongin is far from him..."

 

The butler nodded in understanding. The boys were really adorable. Jungsoo couldn't imagine seeing them grow if they live here forever. He secretly hoped for it. "Sure. I don't mind at all. They can have this whole mansion if they want," He said with a chuckle and Junmyeon laughed in response. "I won't let them do that," Junmyeon retorted with a chuckle. Jungsoo gave him a teasing look.

 

"So you want the mansion for yourself? Or you want the owner of the mansion for yourself?"

 

Jungsoo teased. Junmyeon stopped laughing and felt his cheeks getting warm. Where was Yifan anyway? "He's at downstairs, informing the staffs about you and the boys." The butler answered as if he knew what Junmyeon was thinking right now. Just then, both of them heard glass shattered coming from downstairs. The butler gently handed the sleeping boy to Junmyeon in an instant.

 

"It must be one of the chefs. Don't worry, I'll be back in a while."

 

Junmyeon nodded and turned towards the door just when he wanted to put Jongdae to bed. "Yifan! You came right on time. Go show him to his room and I'll handle downstairs." Jungsoo pushed Yifan inside the room before sliding off to the kitchen hurriedly. "Where's Jongin?" Yifan asked as soon as he noticed the boy wasn't in the room. "Here." The adults looked at the exhausted looking boy with puffy eyes coming out from the bathroom.

 

Jongin made grabby hands in front of Yifan. The taller male crouched down a little before holding him in his arms. "Sleepy..." Jongin mumbled into Yifan's neck and Junmyeon smiled at the sight. Jongin never lets anyone hold him whenever he was feeling sleepy and now, he was clinging onto Yifan like a koala. He was amused. Yifan then motioned Junmyeon to put the boys on bed.

 

Junmyeon was on the right side of the bed while Yifan was on the opposite. Once they place the boys next to each other, they were instantly holding onto each other with limbs around each other's bodies, cuddling. Junmyeon cooed as he patted on Jongdae's hair before pulling up the thick comforters up to cover their small bodies. Both of the adults leaned down to leave a peck on the boys' hair.

 

Yifan smiled as soon as he saw Junmyeon smiling at him. "Let me show you to your room." Junmyeon blushed when the taller male took his right hand and laced their fingers before walking him to another guest room. "Here. Do you like it? It's a little different from the others." Junmyeon's mouth dropped after Yifan opened the door for him. This room was bigger than the boys'.

 

The boys' room were painted in white and black while his one was in gray and white. It looked so modern even though it looked classic. Junmyeon gulped. Did he even deserve to stay in a luxurious place like this for free? "Yifan, I think I can't live here without paying―" He turned around to face the latter only to be hugged by Yifan. Junmyeon blinked and was flustered, getting a hug out of the blue.

 

"Yifan?"

 

The hug became tighter. "You don't have to pay for anything, Junmyeon..." Yifan pulled away a little and held the shorter male's left jaw up to meet Junmyeon's wide confused eyes. Junmyeon fluttered his eyes closed when he saw the latter leaning in. Yifan nudged his nose affectionately against Junmyeon's and opened his eyes. "Having you and the boys here is all what I wished for. You guys will be safe here. I promise," Yifan blinked back the tears in his eyes.

 

He couldn't let Junmyeon see his weak state yet. Yifan had thought about having Junmyeon and the boys moving into his house countless times before but he couldn't find the courage to ask. Now that Junmyeon was here with the boys and they were going to live here, he was more than happy. He caught off guard when Junmyeon suddenly kissed him on his lips. Yifan responded a while after, already had his arms around Junmyeon's waist.

 

When they pulled away, Junmyeon pecked on Yifan's right cheek before looking at the taller male with a bashful smile. "Thank you..." He sighed in comfort as the male placed his plush lips on Junmyeon's right temple. Yifan closed his eyes as he caressed the back of Junmyeon's black locks lovingly. His feelings were too deep towards Junmyeon. He didn't mind it at all. He didn't mind knowing how deeper his feelings were for Junmyeon.

 

He also wanted to know deeper about Junmyeon. His thoughts immediately flew off to Junmyeon's parents. He wanted to meet them. Junmyeon had never talked about his parents. His thoughts were washed away and caught off again when he felt the familiar lips on his again. "Jun—" Yifan was pulled closer. "Sorry..." Junmyeon said as soon as he pulled away a long while after.

 

Yifan just looked at him confusingly, making Junmyeon's cheeks to heat up once again. "I... You... Th-The promise..." Junmyeon stuttered. Yifan was smiling at him amusingly. They kissed again, smiling against the kiss. It looked like this was going to be a thing. Just when Yifan carefully pushed him into the guest room since they were kissing at the doorway, he heard Jungsoo's voice who was calling for him from downstairs.

 

Yifan pulled away first, lips still lingering slightly onto the younger male's. "He's calling for you. Go," Junmyeon pecked on his lips shyly. No matter how many times they kissed, Junmyeon would still get shy and stutter sometimes whenever Yifan locked eye contact. "I'll be back. If you need me, my room is just upstairs. Uh, don't think the wrong way, okay?" Junmyeon almost chuckled.

 

Yifan was still so careful as if Junmyeon would think of him wrongly. This was why he loved Yifan. There would be no other person like him. He just knew because he had met and dated various types of people before. All of them wanted him because of his looks. If Insung came again, he had to stop him all by himself this time. Junmyeon sighed as he walked into the room. Why Insung still wanted him?

 

Why did he leave in the first place?

 

He then searched for the heater and turned it on. The small figure slumped on the bed on his right side. "So soft..." He immediately forget about the man who left him and lets the softness of the mattress lulled him to sleep. No wonder Jongin had knocked out at once when Yifan had placed him on bed. "Junmyeon, I'm..." Yifan stopped and a fond smile spread slowly across his lips by the sight of Junmyeon sleeping in a shrimp position.

 

He had never seen how Junmyeon would sleep before. Yifan walked closer. Junmyeon was smiling in his sleep. Yifan smiled out of content this time. He cradled the sleeping male gently in his arms to have him sleep more comfortably on the mattress. Junmyeon stirred when Yifan carried him to the left side of the bed. The sleeping male rubbed the left side of his face onto his chest. Yifan held back the urge to squish him in his arms.

 

He laid Junmyeon on the bed gingerly and lifted the duvet up to his neck. Yifan stared him for a while, drawing an invisible line from Junmyeon's temple down to his pink lips. He leaned down and gently kissed on Junmyeon's parted mouth. Yifan then leaned back slowly and caressed his soft black locks with his right hand for nonstop. He gazed longingly at the sleeping figure and smiled in comfort. Yifan's voice was gentle as he spoke.

 

"Even if your life breaks apart, I won't ever let you break in front of me, Junmyeon."

 


	23. Closer.

 

Junmyeon sprung up from the bed, panting. He couldn't remember when he fell asleep yesterday. It had been a while he had nightmares. That guy's face always made him to be traumatic ever since the incident from the event. All he wanted was to sleep peacefully. Junmyeon then only realized it was morning. It sure was cold. He wondered if the boys were awake or not so he decided to see them first before taking a bath.

 

The boys weren't good at adapting themselves in a new environment so he was worried if they had or hadn't slept well. He stood up wobbly before wearing the soft slippers near the bed. He rubbed his eyes while walking towards the door. Just when he was about to hold the knob, the door open suddenly, resulting it to hit straight on his nose. "I'm sorry." Junmyeon rubbed his nose as he looked at the person, sleepiness fading away.

 

"I was told to give you these. Here. I'm sorry again."

 

The person shoved something to his hands which turned out to be his clothes. Before Junmyeon could thank him, the person was already out of his sight. Junmyeon blinked. That was so fast. He went back inside to place his clothes on the bed before going out to see the boys. He didn't expect to see a few people outside the boys' room, peeking inside. "Look! It's him!" A guy from a group of five to six people, noticed Junmyeon's presence.

 

Junmyeon was flustered as they began to throw out endless of questions and statements at him while holding onto his arms. " _What_ did I tell you guys yesterday?" The butler's voice bloomed into the hallway. Junmyeon, still flustered and currently blushing now, looked at his back to see a furious Mr Park despite having an angelic face. The servants, who Junmyeon would get to know them soon, scattered in an instant.

 

Junmyeon was left alone and was currently blinking as their questions and statements were replaying in his head. He tried to remember the servants' face and he was pretty sure he didn't see the one who gave his clothes just now. "I'm sorry. They really act like kids sometimes. I hope you're not uncomfortable with them. Did they ask you anything unnecessary?" Junmyeon's blushing face was enough to make Jungsoo to go mad again.

 

But Junmyeon had stopped him, "I-It's okay, Mr. Park. They were just curious. It's really okay." He heard the butler sighed before pressing both of his temples in frustration, "I still apologize for their sake and please, no need to use formalities. I don't mind." Junmyeon smiled and that was enough to make the butler to feel normal again. "By the way, are the boys awake?" Junmyeon shook his head.

 

"I haven't check yet. What's the time, hyung?"

 

The butler smiled before taking a look on his wristwatch, "You're up pretty early. It's almost eight. Why don't you wake Yifan? It's really hard to wake him up on Sundays and I get tired just by waking him up. Let me check on the boys, okay? Go, go." Junmyeon wasn't expecting that. He was pushed a little by the butler before seeing him going inside the boys' room. Junmyeon took a deep breath before letting it out.

 

He just need to wake Yifan up. But why his heart was beating  _so fast?_  Junmyeon took the stairs beside his room as he remembered Yifan telling him that his room was just above his. There weren't any other rooms on the third floor. He gulped as he stood in front of a door. The door to the Yifan's room. He took a deep breath again before knocking softly on the door. No response.

 

He tried again, knocking the door harder this time. It was still the same. He twisted the doorknob and the door opened. Junmyeon gulped.  **Relax, you're just going to wake him up.**  His inner-self gave him confidence so he walked inside before closing the door slowly. Junmyeon walked quietly towards the bed and saw the most calming view in his life. Yifan was still sleeping, duvet covering half of his face with tousled up hair.

 

Junmyeon thought for a moment. He didn't have the heart to wake him up at all. Instead, he bravely took a step to sit on the bed next to the sleeping figure. Junmyeon smiled at the sight. He couldn't believe that Yifan would actually look  _cute_. He almost resembled sleepy Jongin. Junmyeon then brought his right hand before caressing the sleeping male's hair, just like he used to do when he came to stay over his house for a while.

 

"Hyung... What... Still early..."

 

The male mumbled as he buried his face deeper into the comforters, making Junmyeon to smile widely. "Wake up," Junmyeon said softly as he had the pad of his fingers deeper into Yifan's fluffy bed-hair. "Go away, hyung..." Junmyeon almost slipped out a giggle. He wished he could record this. Too bad his phone was in his room.  ** _It's okay_** , Junmyeon stated to himself,  ** _I can do that next time._**

 

"Yifan, it's me. Wake up."

 

Yifan cracked his eyes opened by the familiar soft voice. But it didn't belong to the butler because the butler would pat on his back until he would get out of bed. His face reddened when he realized it was Junmyeon. "Hey." Yifan lifted up the covers to hide his whole head. "Yifan? What's wrong?" He heard Junmyeon's worried voice. "I-It's nothing. Thanks for waking me up." He hoped that Junmyeon would leave him.

 

He didn't expect the younger male would pull down the covers from his face. "Yifan?" His face reddened even more, "I... Hi." Junmyeon tilted his head in confusion. Why Yifan was reacting like this? "Why are you so awkward with me?" Yifan didn't know what to answer. "You need to wake up. Jungsoo hyung will come here soon." He heard Junmyeon's stern voice and panicked when Junmyeon began to pull the covers down even more.

 

"Wait, Junmyeon. I'm not―"

 

Junmyeon's face pinked and mentally regretted when he decided to pull the comforters off from Yifan's body. Yifan wasn't wearing any shirt. He was only in his briefs. "Um, I-I'll get going now." But as soon as he turned around, there was a hand holding his right wrist before he was being turned around again. "Yifan, Jungsoo hyung will―" "He won't. Can you open your eyes?" Junmyeon gulped, eyes still shut close.

 

His wrists were almost on the either side of his head in the air in Yifan's hold. God, Yifan's morning voice sounded so hot. He wanted to laugh to himself for actually thinking that the latter looked  _cute_. "Please, Junmyeon?" Said male surrendered by the hoarse voice of the latter's. He was still blushing even when he opened his eyes. How could he not? It was his first time seeing Yifan like... This.

 

"Hey. Look at me."

 

Junmyeon couldn't even look up. He kept staring at the marble floor and he just wanted to get out of here already because he didn't want to fantasize— "Junmyeon?" The taller male lifted his face by his chin. Junmyeon's blush darkened. "Yifan―" Junmyeon's eyes fluttered close when Yifan pressed his lips on him. It wasn't sensual and it wasn't a deep kiss either. It was different.

 

Just lips molding against lips. It felt nice. Junmyeon leaned in closer. "Good morning, Junmyeon." He didn't realize when Yifan had pulled away from the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Yifan smiling warmly at him, strands of dark brown hair messily covering his eyes. Junmyeon gulped. Why Yifan looked  _so_   _hot?_  It was making him to think 'weird' things and cursed himself inwardly for it.

 

"Go-Good morning. I should get going now. Um, see you downstairs?"

 

He asked rather than stating it because his wrists were still under Yifan's hands. "What if I don't wanna let you go... ?" Junmyeon felt his face burning and cursed himself inwardly again for thinking unnecessary stuff again. Needy Yifan wasn't his favorite. No. Not at all. He could hear his inner-self laughing at his denial and he chose to ignore it. "Yifan... You'll' see me again at downstairs, right?" He flinched a little when he felt a cold nose nuzzling into his neck.

 

"I know... I'm still sleepy..."

 

Junmyeon shivered when he felt cold lips pressing onto his skin now. "Jung― Jungsoo hyung will...  _Yifan._ " He almost moaned when Yifan brought their bodies closer, lips lingering behind his left ear, Yifan's hands on his hips now. This was why needy Yifan wasn't his favorite. Yet. "Yi-Yifan. Yifan." The latter  _groaned_ in disapproval when Junmyeon pushed him away a little. Junmyeon gulped.

 

That really sounded very, very hot. "Junmyeon..." Yifan's voice sounded needy and Junmyeon felt his knees going weak. He wanted to stop Yifan but at the same time, he didn't want to. "Wu Yi― Oh my goodness. I'm sorry for interrupting. I didn't see anything. I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." Junmyeon knew he had blushed hard before but this time, it felt like he wanted to burst from blushing too much.

 

He wanted to call the butler and tell him that no, he didn't interrupt anything but Yifan had already averted his attention by pecking him on the lips. "I'm sorry. I just... I didn't expect you would wake me up and I didn't know what to feel but I know it already. You make me feel so special, Junmyeon."  ** _Really?_**  He wanted to ask but the loving gaze from the latter made him to halt on his speech.

 

Did he really make Yifan to feel special just by waking him up?

 

Junmyeon felt like tearing up somehow. Someone telling him that he made him to feel special... No one had said that to him before. "I'll see you during breakfast, then? I'll tell my fellow staffs to introduce themselves to you," Yifan said as he didn't receive any reply from Junmyeon. "Un. Se-See you at breakfast. I need to wake the boys up," He said in urgent, worried of the boys' current situation.

 

_"There's no need to do that, Junmyeon. I've already wake the boys up and they already took their bath."_

 

Jungsoo's voice could be heard outside the door. Junmyeon blushed again. Yifan lightly brushed his lips against Junmyeon's romantically, eyes closed. Junmyeon had to hold one of Yifan's arms to prevent himself falling just by the gesture. "I'll kiss you properly later after breakfast." Junmyeon had to blush at that again before shyly leaning up to kiss on the taller male's right cheek.

 

Yifan's eyes brightened at this. Junmyeon knew he was fully awake now. He smiled bashfully before sliding off with a little bit of force from Yifan's hold or else the latter wouldn't let him go. He shot a shy smile to the latter before stepping out from the room and blushed for the nth time when he realized that Yifan was still half-nude. "So..." Junmyeon looked to his left and he wanted to cry already from blushing too much.

 

Jungsoo looked somehow apologetic and Junmyeon couldn't help but to wonder. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything... I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I―" "Hyung, it's okay. You didn't interrupt or anything. It's okay." The butler sighed and he began to lead the way to Junmyeon's room. "Why do you look sad, hyung?" Junmyeon couldn't help but to ask after hearing the butler sighed again.

 

"Ah it's nothing, really. I'm just glad that giant had finally found someone. I really like you, you know. And I'm really sure Yifan loves you more than he loves himself. He used to work until late night, not having proper meals, didn't sleep and couldn't sleep just because to please his step father."

 

Junmyeon remembered back when how wasted Yifan was that day. The butler continued after releasing another sigh, "He isn't in good terms with him so he decided to live here alone with me and the others. Even though he have us, I feel so sad that he's always alone. Everywhere he goes, Henry would accompany him. He's the only one who doesn't act like a kid here," The butler chuckled slightly.

 

He then sighed again, continuing, "We all knew Yifan ever since he was a kid so you know how it feels... There's lot more in Yifan that we might not even know but I'm just so happy that you entered in his life, Junmyeon." Said male was dumbfounded. They had reached to his room and were currently standing in front of the doorway. Junmyeon couldn't say anything after hearing those.

 

"Oh I talked a bit too much, didn't I? My apologies. You should take a bath now. The boys are currently having breakfast downstairs. I'll take my leave."

 

Junmyeon was still standing in front of the doorway after the butler had walked passed by him. He felt like tearing up again. Before he could cry there, he hurriedly went inside and took a bath. The water from the showerhead began to drip on his face. Junmyeon smiled after closing his eyes. He felt loved by everyone. He never felt like this before. It was calming his senses.

 

Should he feel special? He didn't know. Junmyeon suddenly remembered Yifan's face when he went to wake up the latter. He smiled again. Yifan's messy hair. Yifan's cute sleepy face. Yifan's hot hoarse voice. Yifan's very tight hug. Yifan's slow kisses. Yifan's half-naked— Junmyeon's face heated up in the warm shower and felt  _something else_  heated up too. He groaned as he had to finish his 'business'.

 

"Guys, please behave. Don't scare him, okay?"

 

Junmyeon heard Jungsoo's hushed voice. He guessed that it was for the servants. "Gtchff morning, Appa!" He then heard Jongdae's muffled voice and the sight of Jongdae ravishing the waffles with chocolate smeared across his lips made him to laugh lightly. He walked towards to the long rectangular-shaped table and stood between the sitting boys who were having their desserts.

 

"Appa, you should try Seokjin hyung's waffles! It's really, really good!"

 

Junmyeon glanced up to see some staffs looking at him. He smiled politely at them, trying to search who was this 'Seokjin'. A small wave from a young looking guy caught his attention. He then stepped forward a little to the table, not wanting to disturb the two little guys eating his self-made food. "Nice to meet you, Mr Kim. I'm Kim Seokjin, the chef." Another male stood beside him.

 

"And I'm Kim Namjoon, his assistant."

 

Junmyeon looked at them, trying to remember their faces and smiled at them politely, earning a few squeals from the chef. "Thank you, Mr Kim, for making breakfast for them." Both Seokjin and Namjoon said 'You're welcome' and exchanged looks as they were confused on which Kim he actually thanked. Junmyeon glanced over to the two boys as they finished eating the waffles.

 

Cha Hakyeon went beside Jongdae to wipe the smeared chocolate on his mouth with a clean napkin. "Thank you, Hakyeon hyung!" Jongdae chirped as he grinned widely. Junmyeon blinked. Did Jongdae already memorize their names? That fast? "Seokjin hyung... Can I have another?" Jongin's shy voice caught his attention. "Only if your Appa says okay." Jongin looked at his Appa with puppy eyes.

 

Junmyeon almost couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. "Sure, Jonginnie. Eat as much as you want." Jongin smiled brightly, making the people there to coo at the little guy. Junmyeon patted on his head in response before taking his seat when Hakyeon pulled out a chair for him. He felt a little uncomfortable, getting treated like this as if he's a king, or a queen.

 

But he saw the servants face were full of smiles. He couldn't help but to smile back. He just hoped he would get used to it soon. "So, what do you want for breakfast, Mr Kim?" Seokjin asked as he wore his pink apron. Jongdae had made a comment earlier on that, saying that the apron looked pretty and Seokjin already liked the little guy. "He likes bacon and eggs for breakfast," Yifan's deep voice bloomed in the huge dining room.

 

Junmyeon looked over to his back and saw the latter ruffling his damp hair with a towel on his head, a simple three quarter-sleeved black shirt which looked kind of tight and a denim shorts which reached to his knees. Junmyeon gulped. Do Yifan always looked hot like this every day on weekends? The sudden flashback of needy Yifan made him to blush. He turned over to the front before looking down on his empty white plate.

 

The rest of the servants scattered away after wishing Yifan good mornings. Only Seokjin and his partner were preparing breakfast for the adults beside a room which was the kitchen. "Good morning, Junmyeon." Said male didn't even dare to look up but then, he felt plush lips on his right temple. The staffs peeked over them from the dining room's doorway and held back squeals as they saw the scene.

 

Junmyeon looked up, cheeks slightly in pink as he saw Yifan looking down at him with a warm smile. "Daaad, I want a kiss too!" Jongdae whined from the opposite side where the boys were sitting at. Junmyeon was on the right side of the long table while the boys were on the left. Yifan went over to their side, crouched down between their chairs since they were short and pecked on both of their cheek.

 

"Did you both sleep well?"

 

Both of the boys nodded enthusiastically. Yifan smiled adoringly at them. "Eat a lot, okay? Forget about what happened yesterday," He ruffled the boys' hair and they began to ravish the waffles when Namjoon served them new ones. Jungsoo came back from his toilet break and widened his eyes when the staffs were beginning to get on their work. It used to take lots of efforts to make them to leave Yifan alone.

 

They would question him why he looked happy these days but now, they weren't seen anywhere in the dining room. Jungsoo assumed that they knew what or more precisely, who made him to be happy these days. The butler smiled before pulling out a chair for the taller male to sit at the head of the table in between the boys and Junmyeon. "Thanks, hyung. Did you tell Henry about the bookshelf?" The butler nodded as they continued talking.

 

Junmyeon kept staring down at his plate as Namjoon came back to serve him. Even though it was a simple breakfast, the fresh smell of bacon and eggs were really alluring. "So, how did you two meet?" Junmyeon choked on his bacon and the butler immediately handed him a glass of water. "Wow, didn't know that it'll take so much effect on you," Jungsoo snickered inwardly by witnessing Junmyeon's flushed face.

 

The boys only stared at Yifan and their father before doing the same thing repeatedly while munching slowly on their waffles. They wanted to know how they met too. "Hyung, let him eat, will you?" Junmyeon stared at Yifan in disbelief. Yifan's voice sounded  _whiny_. He looked like a kid despite having a deep voice. Even the boys stared at their 'Dad'. It looked like the butler was right.

 

There were much things he might not know about Yifan. Well, yet. "Alright, alright. Eat well, okay? I'll be waiting for Henry outside," The butler informed as Seokjin came into the dining room to serve breakfast for Yifan. Yifan had the same meal as Junmyeon. The four of them ate silently which kind of seemed to be awkward... Junmyeon felt more awkward than ever. It felt weird and good at the same time.

 

He felt like living in a married life. Junmyeon wondered if Yifan felt the same way. He took a bite on his fork which had sliced egg on it before taking a glance over to the taller male. He blushed, fork still in his mouth, when Yifan was looking at him too.  **Eat before you choke yourself again.**  His inner-self gave him a friendly reminder and he obeyed, finishing the rest of the bacon slowly.

 

Yifan looked over to the boys who were almost finishing their second portions of waffles. "Boys, do you want to go anywhere on Christmas?" Yifan thought he would receive enthusiastic answers but all he got were hesitant looks. The boys stared at their father, then to Yifan, before looking down on their empty plates. Yifan couldn't help but to be worried when he saw Junmyeon reacting the same as the boys.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 

Yifan asked worriedly to the three of them. "We don't want anything, Dad..." Jongdae said sadly. "I think we're burdening you even more..." Jongin stated this time. Yifan then looked over to Junmyeon. "Junmyeon?" The younger male stared up to him with a bitter smile. "Thank you but we don't want to go anywhere, Yifan..." Yifan then only understood. They thought they were burdening him.

 

Of course not!

 

Yifan wanted them to be happy. They deserved to be happy. "You know what, how 'bout we go out shopping for Christmas?" Jongdae's eyes brightened at Yifan's question but he held back his excitement. "Re-Really?" Jongin stuttered in hidden enthusiasm. Jongin had always wanted to spend Christmas together in a complete family. He believed that Christmas was the happiest day for kids like him after Children's Day.

 

His father had work on last Christmas but he guessed that this year, it was going to be different. Jongin smiled as soon as he thought about celebrating Christmas with his 'Dad'. His Appa would be happy too. He didn't have to say how his elder brother would feel because he knew Jongdae would be so happy. "Can we... Can we buy lots of candy canes?" Jongdae's voice was so soft and Yifan laughed lightly.

 

"Of course, Jongdae. We'll buy lots of other sweets too. Christmas is on this Friday, right? We should go shopping early so that it won't be too crowded. How 'bout tomorrow?"

 

The two boys nodded excitedly. Yifan felt glad, seeing the animated side of the boys again. "But Yifan―" "No buts, Junmyeon. The boys agreed with me. Will you come with us?" Junmyeon didn't expect they would buy things for Christmas this early but hey, the earlier the better. "Fine," Junmyeon surrendered. The boys cheered in happiness which made the adults to smile at them.

 

"Yifan, the books are here."

 

Jungsoo informed him from the doorway. Yifan nodded before thanking him. Junmyeon looked at the butler going back to the front of the house before looking back at Yifan. "Jongdae, Jongin, why don't you look around in the house?" The boys grinned as they already thought of doing that after breakfast. "Don't get lost, okay?" Yifan said with a chuckle as he saw them jumping out from the chair.

 

"We won't!"

 

Jongdae's loud voice was all he heard before seeing the boys running out from the dining room, Jongdae holding Jongin's hand. "Junmyeon, do you want the bookshelf to be in the lounge or in your room?" Junmyeon thought for a while, "Um, what do you think?" Yifan gave him an immediate answer, "I think it'll be better to place it in the lounge." Junmyeon blinked by the quick answer.

 

"Why? I mean, is there any space left for it?" 

 

Yifan nodded in reply before smiling a little, "Of course. Besides, I could see you reading every day. If you want it in your room, it's okay. But you'll be in your room all the time..." Junmyeon blushed. Yifan was showing signs of being needy again.  ** _Damn it_** , Junmyeon thought mentally before forcing himself to think about innocent things so that the heat on his cheeks won't go south.

 

"Let's just place it in the lounge, then..."

 

Junmyeon said while trying to keep his blush hidden. "You don't want it in your room?" Yifan asked, making sure that Junmyeon wasn't doing it for him just because he said that. "Un. I don't want to be cooped up in my room either," Junmyeon said with a smile. "Okay. Let's go to the lounge so that you can tell them where you want to place it." Junmyeon nodded in reply before following Yifan to the living room.

 

Junmyeon must admit that the living room was almost big as Yifan's bedroom. Almost. Hakyeon, and Jung Taekwoon who suddenly popped out of nowhere, carried the bookshelf. Junmyeon told them to place it beside the television since there's an empty spot there. Junmyeon needed to clean the shelf though. It was full of dust. He asked Hakyeon for a damp washcloth but the latter insisted that he would do it by himself.

 

Junmyeon sighed. It looked like he couldn't do anything by himself after this. He thanked Hakyeon before wanting to thank Taekwoon but the guy had already fled off to the kitchen. Junmyeon blinked multiple times. "Don't worry about him. He's just shy in front of strangers. It'll take some time to talk to him," Hakyeon patted on his shoulder before heading to the kitchen to get some drink.

 

Yifan came back after thanking Henry. He then searched for Junmyeon and when he did, there was a confused expression on the younger male's face. He wanted to ask what was wrong but Junmyeon had already asked his concern. "Is Taekwoon angry at me?" Junmyeon asked as he couldn't help but to think like that. Yifan smiled, assuring him that he wasn't, knowing what his concern was.

 

"He's an introvert, Junmyeon. He's been through a lot until he reached adult. Hakyeon recommended him to me so I decided to help him and gave him a job same as Hakyeon. He will talk to you soon. He's just shy."

 

Junmyeon nodded in understanding. He then blushed when he realized that they were the only ones in the lounge. The others seemed to be having breakfast or might be doing their work by now. "Um... What are we going to do?" He asked stupidly. "Wait here." He saw Yifan going upstairs. Junmyeon knew it would take a while so he decided to sit on the couch, waiting for Yifan.

 

After a few minutes, Yifan came back with a book and a pen before sitting close next to Junmyeon. Yifan looked so excited until Junmyeon couldn't help but to ponder. "Let's do a shopping list for Christmas," Yifan stated excitedly. Junmyeon couldn't but to smile a little. Come to think of it, this was his and the boys first time where they would be celebrating Christmas properly with someone.

 

"Junmyeon, what else we need to buy?"

 

He looked down to see the shopping list in the taller male's hold. Yifan had wrote ten things already on the list. It looked like someone was really excited. "You're so childish," Junmyeon commented with a giggle. Yifan rolled his eyes, making Junmyeon to burst into laughter. "Wait until I buy lots of cotton candy. We'll see who's more childish then," The elder male childishly fired back.

 

Junmyeon hit him lightly on his left shoulder. Just then, the boys came and joined them both. "Don't forget the candy canes, Dad!" Jongdae reminded Yifan as soon as he noticed that it wasn't in the list. Jongin also reminded him about the decorations. The most important thing for Christmas! Thank goodness the boys were here or else Yifan would really have forgotten about it.

 

"What else, what else... Hm..."

 

Yifan stated and the four of them began to think hard, their lips pursed into thin lines, finger tapping on their chin. They didn't realize that the servants were looking at them at certain places. Some from the dining room, some from stairs and some from the main door. The four of them were too immersed on what to buy until they didn't even notice their gaze. They looked like a complete family already.

 

///

 

Junmyeon couldn't sleep. He should be sleeping right now since they were going out shopping for Christmas tomorrow. It was in the middle of a Monday morning. Bright red numbers showing one-three morning in the dark which was on the nightstand beside his left side. He needed to sleep right now or else he would be tired and drowsy tomorrow. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

 

He couldn't even close his eyes even for a second. He was even scared to blink. He had a nightmare again. It was horrible this time. He could feel himself trembling even though he was still lying flat on his back on the bed. He tried to think the boys' wide smiles when Yifan decided to buy a Christmas tree. It worked but only for a while. He tried to think about Yifan's loving gaze. It worked too but still, only for a while.

 

There were voices and hush whispers in his head.  ** _No._**  It was starting again.  ** _Shut up!_** But it didn't listen. Junmyeon brought both of his hands to clutch his hair. He took his last sleeping pill in the small bottle just now but it didn't work either. He didn't want Henry to go out just to get him some sleeping pills for him. He didn't want Seokjin to cook for him in the middle of the night for him.

 

He didn't even want to disturb Yifan. He didn't want to burden anyone.  ** _Leave me alone_**. Junmyeon was going insane. He wanted the voices in his head to go away already. He just wanted to be in peace. Tears began to come out. Junmyeon took his fist into his mouth, suppressing his cries. It was all because of one nightmare.  ** _Stupid. Idiot. Moron_**. He began to curse himself, sniffling occasionally.

 

After an hour, he still couldn't sleep. Why life was so hard for him? Junmyeon thought of cutting himself but he had forgotten where he had placed his small razor blade. He had enough. He hastily threw off the covers from his lithe body, not caring that the tears were still flowing from his cheeks before wearing the soft slippers near his bed. He stood up wobbly, crying silently had drained his energy, before walking towards the door.

 

He opened it slowly and closed it so silently so that no one could hear it since it was dead quiet right now. He padded quietly upstairs. Junmyeon was in front of Yifan's room. More tears began to flow from his eyes as he thought of what the latter would think of him in his current state.  ** _Pathetic, maybe_**. He inwardly laughed bitterly before crying again, scared to knock on the door. Should he or should he not?

 

He didn't want to hide anything from Yifan anymore because he knew the latter would find out. Junmyeon bravely knocked on the door. No response. He knocked a few times more and the result was the same. Junmyeon gave up in an instant. It was just a waste of time. Waste of his energy. He had his forehead leaned onto the door pathetically, hoping the door would open by itself.

 

It would be a great lie if he didn't want to break the door right now.

 

He sniffled a little, feeling his nose running and sniffled again. He smiled bitterly. Maybe he was born to be like this, trapped within himself and the voices in his head. It was still there. It was a miracle that Junmyeon had ignored it all the way to the latter's room. He knew it better. He was born to be alone. He knew it already. Heck, he was actually used to it. There were many times the voices in his head told him just to die silently.

 

He had fight it off before but maybe it was the right thing to do it right now.

 

Junmyeon found himself falling and he was in a person's arms in an instant. "Junmyeon?" Said male looked up, lips slightly parted, to see where the groggy yet deep voice was coming from.  ** _Yifan_**. Yifan was here. Yifan opened the door for him. Junmyeon cried. He instantly held onto Yifan as if he'd break if he let him go. "Junmyeon? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Junmyeon didn't let him show his face.

 

He didn't even answer because his voice was stuck, letting out choked sobs and hiccups. Junmyeon hugged the taller male very tightly by his torso, couldn't seem to find his voice to tell Yifan  _not_  to let him go. He pressed his face deeper into the taller male's chest when Yifan had his long arms around his waist tightly, plush lips on his hair. Junmyeon whined. Junmyeon cried. He couldn't talk. He was scared.

 

Yifan wasn't saying anything else even though he was deadly worried, sleepiness long gone and replaced with apprehensive. He was just holding Junmyeon tightly, not even caring that the front of his shirt was getting wet. The taller male tried to see his face but Junmyeon didn't even part away from the hug. Junmyeon wanted to be like this a little longer. His heart was still beating like crazy. He couldn't stay calm.

 

Scared.

 

Terrified.

 

Everything.

 

All because of a nightmare.

 

All because of his ex husband.

 

He clutched onto the back of Yifan's shirt when he sensed that the latter moved a little. "N-No," He stammered. Yifan had his right hand on the back of Junmyeon's head, caressing his hair gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Junmyeon. I'm just trying to get you inside so that you won't freeze." Yifan was right. Junmyeon was shivering badly. He didn't even realize that.

 

He had his eyes open and didn't blink at all when Yifan slowly walked him inside the latter's room. Once he sat on the side of the bed, he immediately leaned into Yifan's left side and hiccuped as he cried, making the taller male to be worried as hell. "Shh..." Junmyeon heard comforting words but it didn't work. Junmyeon only wanted Yifan to be beside him. He only wanted Yifan.

 

Yifan didn't know what was happening but he could guess that Junmyeon was in a traumatic state. He had his left arm around the younger male's waist and the back of the younger male's head on his chest, shushing him gently. After a few minutes, he cupped Junmyeon's left cheek with his right hand very lightly and saw Junmyeon wasn't looking at him. He was panting heavily. Eyes moving everywhere but not onto him.

 

"Junmyeon?"

 

Said male still didn't look at him. Junmyeon wasn't in a normal state. Yifan knew. It was his first time seeing Junmyeon like this but who knows how many times he'd been like this before? His chest clenched at the thought. Yifan didn't want to bring him to the doctor as it would be harder for the male. Yifan decided to take care of him by himself. "Junmyeon, please look at me." The male was still panting as he finally looked at him.

 

Yifan smiled warmly but then, Junmyeon cried again, face buried into his chest. Yifan sighed as he didn't know what to do but he didn't give up that easily. He took Junmyeon's left hand before placing it on his own chest. He tightened his grip around Junmyeon's waist and pressed his lips on top of his head. "I'm here, Junmyeon. Please don't cry." He comforted Junmyeon nonstop, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

He also left gentle pecks on Junmyeon's hair and on his temple occasionally. After another few minutes, Junmyeon's breaths were even now, but the shakes of his body haven't stopped. "Yifan." The male finally said something. Yifan cupped his cheek again but Junmyeon refused to look at him. Instead, Junmyeon clutched onto his shirt very tightly, mumbling something. Yifan only leaned down closer, left arm back around Junmyeon's waist.

 

"Yifan, Insung― You― He― I didn't― He almost― It was so real. I can't― I didn't want― He didn't― Yi-Yifan― I'm-I'm scared―"

 

He rambled on and Yifan heard everything he said. God, he just wanted to carry Junmyeon and place him on his lap but he couldn't. It would only make matters worse. "Shh... It's okay. Everything is okay. He isn't here. I'm here now. Yifan is here." Junmyeon was still mumbling and rambling into his chest, telling him what nightmare he had that kept him awake. Yifan had enough after hearing all of it.

 

He gently carried Junmyeon, making the male to whine but soon calmed down when Yifan placed him in the empty spot in between his thighs, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Yifan then immediately wrapped his arms around Junmyeon from the back, back-hugging him and letting his chin resting onto the younger male's left shoulder. It might be an intimate position but Yifan didn't know what else to do.

 

It seemed to calm Junmyeon though. "You're safe here, Junmyeon. I promise." Junmyeon seemed to be back in his senses. He blinked a few times before feeling hot tears invading his vision again but the tight grip around his waist made him to feel warm and  _safe_. "Yifan," He managed to call out. "Do you want me to let you go?" Junmyeon could feel the latter's tight grip around his waist getting loose.

 

He immediately held onto Yifan's arms, moving them around him, "Hold me closer. Please," Junmyeon pleaded. Yifan obeyed. Junmyeon didn't care if they were in a weird position. Junmyeon also didn't care if his face was burning terribly right now. All he cared now was that he felt safe in Yifan's arms. "Yi-Yifan," He stuttered as he felt cold nose nuzzling into his neck, grip around his waist tightening.

 

He could feel a wave of contentment flowing throughout his body. "Are you okay, Junmyeon?" He shuddered by Yifan's hoarse voice near to his right ear. Junmyeon nodded in response. "You made me worried..." Junmyeon chewed his lower lip, preventing a whimper escaping his lips when the taller male continued nuzzling his face into the right side of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry. I sh-shouldn't be here in the first―"

 

"Don't say that."

 

Yifan cut him off and Junmyeon shut himself up. The two of them then sat quietly there, cherishing each other's presence with Yifan cuddling with Junmyeon. Junmyeon couldn't do the same since he was trapped in Yifan's tight hug. Well, he was the one who asked that anyway. He could only lean his back against Yifan's broad chest. Junmyeon wasn't embarrassed but he was  _so shy_.

 

They had never been in this kind of position before. "Junmyeon?" Yifan called out and Junmyeon hummed in reply. "Do you... Do you want to sleep here?" Junmyeon froze. "Please don't think the wrong way," Yifan immediately retorted, "I just... I can't let you sleep alone again after hearing what you said..." The taller male said as the arms tightened around him, making Junmyeon to feel the tingly sensation again.

 

Yifan was right. He might not even sleep after this in his own room, but sleeping beside Yifan? "I'm... I don't know, Yifan. I don't want you to think anything negative about me―" "I would never ever think anything negative about you, Junmyeon. I just want to keep you safe." Junmyeon blushed. He was feeling safe right now. Being in Yifan's arms was the best thing he could ever ask for.

 

"I don't want you to force yourself. I want you to make you feel comfortable with me, not uncomfortable."

 

Yifan continued as he didn't get any replies from Junmyeon, "Trust me, Junmyeon. I won't ever do anything to―" "I know. I-I'll sleep here, then." Junmyeon knew this was too sudden and too quick but even so, he knew he won't be sleeping in his own room later. He would end up having panda eyes tomorrow. "Are you sure?" Junmyeon nodded by the latter's question. What other choice did he have?

 

He just wanted to sleep as soon as possible since the time was going to be two in the morning in the next few minutes. He couldn't believe that it almost took an hour to calm down from his panic attack. Junmyeon sighed. He didn't want to oversleep tomorrow and didn't want the same to happen to Yifan. Junmyeon washed his face in Yifan's bathroom before coming out after drying his face.

 

He saw Yifan waiting for him on the bed. He looked down as he walked, not knowing the fact that Yifan couldn't see his flushed face under the dim light. He climbed onto the bed silently on his right side. Yifan covered his small figure with the thick duvet. He muttered a weak thanks. Junmyeon had his back facing Yifan because he was too extremely awkward right now. It made him tougher to sleep in peace.

 

Junmyeon didn't know how many minutes had passed, but he still couldn't sleep at all. His body was still stiff like rock. He didn't move from his current position. He didn't even close his eyes ever since he lain his head on the pillow. Junmyeon almost groaned but then he held it back because Yifan might be asleep now. "Junmyeon?" He almost squeaked. Yifan wasn't asleep yet. Great.

 

**_Relax, relax, relax._ **

 

Junmyeon chanted the word in his head and pretended to be asleep, eyes closed shut forcibly. He slipped out a whine unintentionally when he suddenly felt an arm sliding to his right side. Well, he was caught. "Junmyeon, can you turn around?" Junmyeon knew this would happen―  ** _No, no, no_**. This was Yifan. Not anyone else. Yifan won't force him to do anything else. He was just asking to turn around, right?

 

"Please?"

 

Junmyeon surrendered as he turned around slowly, his left side lying on the bed now. He felt his heart was beating so ridiculously fast. Junmyeon didn't even look at Yifan, only staring at his exposed collarbone because what else he could see?! He felt so frustrated right now as he couldn't do anything. "Hey, look at me." Yifan's voice was laced with sleep yet comforting. Junmyeon felt bad for waking him up.

 

He still didn't look up though. Junmyeon actually  _whimpered_  when Yifan brought his left hand to hold the right side of his face before gently lifting his face upwards. Junmyeon had his hands clutching onto the comforters earlier and was still doing the same. He gazed into Yifan's sleepy eyes but he could see many things behind it. Fondness. Affection. Worry.  _Love_. And of course, sleepiness.

 

He saw the taller male leaned down and Junmyeon kept his eyes opened. Yifan wasn't kissing him. The latter was lightly brushing his plush lips against his, just like what he did this morning. Junmyeon stared at Yifan's lips before lifting his gaze up to meet with the said male's eyes. Junmyeon blushed, wanting to look away but then, Yifan pressed his forehead against his, face inches apart.

 

He could hear Yifan's racing heartbeats from here, same goes to himself. He could feel a weird tension between them but Junmyeon didn't know what it was. The taller male then titled his head a little before softly planting his lips against Junmyeon's. Junmyeon's body automatically worked by itself. Hands turning into fists which were resting on Yifan's chest. Face leaning up to get closer.

 

It was the exact kiss he'd received this morning. Yifan's right hand was on Junmyeon's hip before he began to slide his arms to the younger male's sides and trapped Junmyeon in his embrace, bringing his body closer. Junmyeon parted their lips in an instant at this, afraid. "Yifan," He called out weakly as they were  _too_   _close_. But Yifan didn't free his arms around him.

 

He was being kissed again instead. Junmyeon didn't push him away this time. He could feel Yifan's left hand gliding from his back up and resting on his nape, deepening the kiss while Yifan's right arm was still tight around his waist, keeping him close. Junmyeon gasped ever so softly and his heart beat ever so quickly when he felt something moist yet warm entering inside his mouth, rubbing the roof of his mouth in circular motions.

 

He slipped out a whimper when Yifan leaned in even more while tilting his head a little. Junmyeon's eyes were closed shut, brows upward as he leaned forward to reply Yifan's deep and syrupy kiss, hands now fisting onto Yifan's round neckline of his shirt. He could clearly tell that the taller male was holding back the unwanted noises back in throat. Well, same goes to Junmyeon himself.

 

After another unhurried deep kiss, they parted away from the kiss awfully slow, lips still inches apart, saliva almost dribbling at the corner of Junmyeon's lips, both panting heavily. Both of them had their face fully flushed. Junmyeon wasn't surprised at all. This was one of the longest kiss they ever had. Junmyeon couldn't seem to think straight right now since the blood in his veins were pumping so fast.

 

He could feel his whole body flushed, not to mention his racing heart. Yifan then framed his face with his large hands, softly pressing his lips onto Junmyeon's forehead. Junmyeon felt so safe suddenly. He blinked multiple times as Yifan had his chin on top of his head, Junmyeon's face pressed into Yifan's neck. "I love you so much, Junmyeon..." He heard Yifan's voice cracked but he clearly heard what he said.

 

Junmyeon sniffled. He felt so safe. Safer than Insung's arms. He would wait for his husband to come home at late night. Waiting and waiting alone in the living room until the boys were waiting with him too. The three of them would always fall asleep on the couch, waiting for Insung to come home and when he did, the other male would pull the sleeping Junmyeon from the couch, not caring if the boys were still asleep or awake.

 

He would drag Junmyeon into their bedroom and demand to pleasure him. Since Junmyeon always seemed to run away from Insung whenever he sensed that his husband was going to be too intimate against his will, Insung didn't touch him at all but it was the opposite for Junmyeon. He had to pleasure his husband until he was satisfied. By pleasuring him means... Taking care of the guy's hard-on.

 

Junmyeon was always patient about this matter. Since Insung said he won't touch him, he was okay with it. It was going on for twice in a week but the worst was one whole week,  _every_   _night_  after Insung came home. Junmyeon couldn't even talk on the next day, throat hoarse and dry, coughing nonstop. The boys were worried of course. Junmyeon forced to fake a smile for his kids, saying that he wasn't drinking enough water with much force.

 

He felt his throat was being split into half and that's what he thought when he began to cough out blood. Insung didn't know about this and made him to pleasure him again but somehow he noticed dried blood on the tissues on the nightstand beside their bed. Junmyeon was totally confused when Insung hugged him close until he slept that night. One second he felt safe under his arms and another one second he felt terrified just by his lustful stare.

 

Junmyeon whined by the unpleasant memory before unconsciously snuggling deeper into Yifan's neck, short arms found its way around Yifan's now like it was meant to be. The taller male patted gingerly on his back as Junmyeon cried silently into his neck. Yifan was so much better than his previous partners. He thinks that they would be no other person like him. Junmyeon clutched on the back of Yifan's shirt, eyes closed shut before trying to find his voice to reply Yifan.

 

He badly wanted to say it back despite his voice was all trembling and shaking terribly, "I-I lo-love yo-you too, Yi-Yifan. D-Don't let go, pl-please..." Junmyeon wanted Yifan's arms around him a little longer. He wanted to fall asleep just like this peacefully. "I won't, Junmyeon." Said male felt Yifan caressing the back of his hair, lulling him to sleep. He did fell asleep after a few seconds, same goes to Yifan, arms still tight around Junmyeon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> some big age gap between yifan/junmyeon with the servants


	24. Trust.

 

Yifan was slowly waking up from his sleep. His back felt cold even though he had it on the mattress and because it'd been snowing hard outside ever since dawn, making the room feel so chilly despite the heater was on since yesterday night. The latter then stretched his body but he couldn’t move his left arm. He felt his fingers, fisting and un-fisting his hand before he felt a light weight on his inner elbow.

  

Yifan then remembered. He opened his eyes abruptly, not caring on how sleepy he was at the moment. He saw the sight of Junmyeon who was sleeping peacefully, letting out soft snores. Yifan’s lips stretched into a warm loving smile. He carefully turned onto his left side, seeing Junmyeon's balled fists almost touching his own chest. It was cute. Really cute. Lips parted slightly. Swollen eyes. Nose slightly in red because of the cold.

  

Not to mention the faint color of pink was on both of his cheeks, making his face flush a little under the cold. Yifan's smile widened even more. He cautiously brought his right hand up before tenderly caressing on Junmyeon's soft locks so softly as if he was scared that if he woke up, Yifan couldn’t see his calm sleeping face. He wanted to witness this a little longer.

  

Their holidays, as well as the boys’, were extended into a week more because the first week of January had a public holiday which was actually Chinese New Year. So they didn't have to go to work and school. Yifan felt so content now. He could spend more time with the person sleeping next to him with the boys too. The boys had told him yesterday that they didn't want to celebrate Christmas at outside.

  

They want to celebrate it with everyone in the mansion. Yifan felt happier just by thinking that. He was terribly worried when he saw Junmyeon's face full of tears yesterday. Yifan instantly pecked on the sleeping male's left cheek. He'd seen the weakest state of Junmyeon's for many times already now and he decided to make it stop from now on. Yifan wanted to make him happy. He wanted to make Junmyeon the happiest man on earth.

  

It might sound sappy but Yifan really meant it. His sappy thoughts were cut off when the person in front of him moaned softly in his sleep. Yifan blushed a little at the captivating sound, trying hard not to think anything about it. Junmyeon’s right hand was suddenly grabbing on the front of his shirt and Yifan blinked. He had forgotten that Junmyeon would cling onto him whenever he's in sleepy mode.

  

It made Yifan to smile again. He missed being with a sleepy Junmyeon and now he's having a full view of it. "Yi..." Junmyeon just mumbled the first syllable of his name. _****God****_. It was _adorable._ Yifan gently glide his right arm to his back before patting the male lightly. “Jun..." Yifan mumbled back and laughed inwardly at himself. He was then lost in Junmyeon’s beauty. For him, Junmyeon was beautiful.

  

Pretty didn’t suit him but he knew other males with preferences like him would say that Junmyeon looked pretty. But for Yifan, Junmyeon was beautiful. Yifan smiled in satisfaction as he was the one who could see Junmyeon’s beautiful-ness like this. Lots of things related to the word ‘beautiful’ ran into his head and there's Junmyeon, sleeping so peacefully, so innocently.

  

****_Beautiful like an angel._ ** **

******** ****** **

Yifan’s inner-self was begging him to stop with his cheesy thoughts but could you blame him? He was in love in a beautiful angel. He would really like to kiss the angel right now but Yifan didn’t have the heart to wake him up. ****_My guardian angel._**** His thoughts were consuming him at the very best. ****_My Suho._**** Yifan knew his butler wouldn’t wake him up right now despite it was ten in the morning already, snow pouring heavily outside.

  

So he knew that they couldn’t even go out right now shopping for Christmas. Yifan sighed in content before nuzzling his face into Junmyeon’s neck and unconsciously bringing the sleeping male's body closer before holding him so tightly, hearing an incoherent mumble escaping the younger male's lips once more. Yifan smiled in drowsiness as he held Junmyeon closer. They could go shopping later at night.

  

/// 

  

Junmyeon couldn’t move on of Yifan’s peaceful sleeping face. He couldn’t get over with it. Even when he was at outside. Even when he was currently in the mall with crowded people while keeping his eyes on the boys who were picking out the second last item in their shopping list, their favorite chocolates. Yifan had just went somewhere in a certain sweets store.

 

Junmyeon needed to be sane because Yifan’s sleeping face, the sleepy smile of Yifan’s when he opened his eyes and Yifan’s hoarse morning voice wishing him a sweet good morning with a soft kiss on lips was driving him _crazy_. Well, almost. He wanted to see and feel it again. He wanted to see Yifan like that again. He wanted to feel so loved again. He definitely loved the sincere attention.

  

He was currently being loved by everyone but only Junmyeon could understand how ridiculously serene he felt after Yifan wished him good morning so sweetly. So tenderly. "Appa! Appa! Look! He took your favorite!" Jongdae’s excited voice cut him off from the sappy thoughts before looking at what or more precisely who, was he pointing at. His eyes widened and brightened at the same time.

  

Junmyeon saw different colored cotton candies on a certain male’s hold. That male was of course, Yifan. Junmyeon had to blush because he almost showed his childish side in public. He didn’t want to embarrass himself of course so he held it in. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Yifan too. "Don’t think I didn’t notice your childish stare, Junmyeon," Yifan said so plainly before placing the candies in the cart.

  

Junmyeon blushed under the red muffler which was wrapped around his neck until to the half of his face. Yifan had worn it for him before they went out for shopping so that he won't catch a cold. "Let’s go, Appa. Stop standing there or else we'll leave you~" Jongin surprisingly singsonged until it made Junmyeon to blink for a few times. The Jongin he used to know wasn’t the same anymore.

  

Jongdae only giggled in Yifan’s arms (he said his legs were tired so Yifan immediately carried him) while Yifan was purposely staring at him innocently. "What’s wrong?" Junmyeon rolled his eyes at him, making Yifan to hold back a laughter. Junmyeon then mumbled something but the three of them couldn’t hear it. Yifan placed Jongdae in the cart before letting Jongin pushing it as they head to the ice-cream section.

  

The cart was full and a little heavy but Jongin managed to push it without any help. Junmyeon was flustered when the taller male suddenly was standing in front of him _so close_. He couldn’t think of anything right now. A passer-by came to get some chocolates but retreated when she saw the two males in an intimate position. She peeked through the racks from afar secretly.

  

There weren’t any people in the chocolate section as the mall was going to be closed in half an hour. She almost gasped and covered her mouth in an instant as she thought she was going to see the two of them kiss but, much to her disappointment, they didn't. Yifan leaned down dangerously close and Junmyeon gulped. Yifan then gently pulled down the red muffler to reveal his mouth.

  

He instantly noticed the redness on Junmyeon’s cheeks which were almost the same as the muffler. Yifan chuckled inwardly. "What did you say just now, Junmyeon?" His hot breaths ghosting over Junmyeon’s lips. "To go h-home. I-I mean, th-the mansion," The male stuttered terribly. Yifan just wanted to kiss him right there but before he could even do that, he pulled away from Junmyeon’s face.

  

Yifan immediately noticed the disappointment on Junmyeon’s face. Yifan wasted no time to lean down and kissed him in an instant. He heard a gasp from afar and broke the three-second kiss abruptly before looking around. "Did anyone see us?" He heard Junmyeon's nervous plus timid voice. Yifan smiled before kissing him again to assure him. Junmyeon knew the answer already.

  

He leaned forward a little as he was sure no one was there but boy, he was so wrong. Tiffany held her breath at the sweet scene. She still had her hands covering her mouth and felt her cheeks were warming up a little. Just when she searched for her phone in her handbag, someone startled her from the back and she gasped audibly. She looked up to see the couple wasn't there anymore.

  

Tiffany blinked for a few times more before looking at her back, ready to scold the person whoever interrupted her. "Where were you? You said you'll be back in a minute and what are you doing here as if you were stalking someone?" Taeyeon's annoying voice annoyed her and Tiffany rolled her eyes by the (right) accuse. "I just saw someone." She answered simply but Taeyeon wanted to know more.

  

"Who was it?"

  

"It's no—"

  

"Then why you were standing here as if you were hiding yourself?"

 

"I just saw Mr Kim with someone. Okay? Satisfied now?"

  

Taeyeon looked surprised, "Really? Let's go and say hi!" Tiffany shook her head furiously before holding her back, "Let's just get the chocolates and go home." Taeyeon sulked but then agreed anyway. She then was in her thoughts. ****_Was Mr Kim with Mr Wu?_**** It'd been awhile she saw them both and everyone else ever since the holidays. She just hoped the best for them.

  

As the two ladies headed to the cashier, Taeyeon spotted two familiar boys who were in front of them. Then, she saw Mr Wu paying the bills with Mr Kim beside him. Tiffany pulled her hand as if trying to get to the other cashier but Taeyeon was already greeting the boys. "Boys, do you remember me?" The two boys turned their heads to the back after hearing a very familiar voice. Their faces brightened in an instant.

  

"Taeyeon noona!"

  

Tiffany was surprised. Taeyeon had told about the boys before and she had met the boys in the hospital too, but she didn’t expect that the boys would still remember her. "Aren't you the nurse noona?" Tiffany blinked before looking down to her feet, seeing a cute boy looking at her, head tilted a little. "You remember me?" Jongdae smiled at her brightly before giving her a very big nod.

  

"Of course! Thank you for helping my younger brother, noona!"

  

Before she could reply, the family was out from the cashier and it was their turn. After done paying for the chocolates, she went out with Taeyeon from the cashier area to see Mr Wu and Mr Kim waiting for them with the boys. "It's been awhile, Ms Kim. Hello, Ms Hwang." Junmyeon smiled at them both before bowing a little, making the boys to follow their father.

  

The girls bowed back before smiling at the two boys. "Are you two married?" The nurse blurted out as she saw a familiar handsome tall man beside Junmyeon. Said male blushed furiously, making Taeyeon to hit the back of Tiffany's head, earning a scowl. Yifan lightly laughed before telling that it's okay. They talked for a while, especially with Jongdae interrupting the adults. Jongin had to pull his elder brother away from disturbing them.

  

After a few minutes of talking, they bid each other goodbyes after wishing each other a good night. The boys were currently asleep in the backseat. Junmyeon was struggling to keep himself awake. He didn’t want to make Yifan to feel lonely while he's driving. Henry had a day off but Yifan didn’t mind at all. Besides, if it included the boys and Junmyeon, Yifan would like to bring them anywhere by himself.

  

He pecked on Junmyeon's left temple after noticing that he was trying to stay awake, "Sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there." Junmyeon smiled in gratitude and before he could thank the latter, he fell asleep. The journey to the mall from the mansion took half an hour but Junmyeon felt like he'd only been asleep in a minute when he felt soft pats on his shoulder. Yifan shot him an apologetic smile from waking him up from his sleep but Junmyeon didn’t mind.

  

As long as it was Yifan (or his boys), he didn’t mind it at all. He carried Jongin and Yifan carried Jongdae before telling Seo Eunkwang and Lee Minhyuk to put the things that they'd bought in the kitchen so they could sort it out together tomorrow. The rest were asleep too after doing their work and some having late night light dinner in the kitchen. Jungsoo greeted them cheerfully as always.

  

No matter how late or how early it was, the butler would always have a smile on his face. Unless one of the staffs made him to feel annoyed. "So, how did the shopping go?" The adults exchanged glances before saying _‘Exhausting’_ in unison which made Jungsoo to laugh lightly. They had put the boys to bed already and Yifan immediately went to his room for a bath, leaving Junmyeon in the boys' room.

  

Junmyeon was a little hurt. Yifan didn’t even wish him goodnight. Not even a kiss. Maybe Yifan was really tired. Junmyeon brushed it off before having his bath in his room. After having a bath, Junmyeon had a little trouble. As soon as he saw the bed, he didn’t feel like sleeping as he remembered yesterday’s nightma— ****_No._**** He didn’t want to remember it. He wondered how he was going to sleep.

  

****_Should I go to Yifan... ?_ ** **

****** **

****** **

He thought slowly. He was still shy after waking up in Yifan's bed. He felt like he could be more intimate with Yifan. No. Not that way! Just, sleeping next to him. Jungsoo didn’t saw him leaving from the latter's room today morning and he was _really_ grateful for that. Or else, he would be dead because of his tease. Junmyeon chewed his lower lip. Should he go to Yifan's room? ****** **

****** **

****Just go and see him.** **

****

Junmyeon obeyed his inner-self in an instant before taking heavy steps to the taller male’s room. He knocked on the door without wasting any second. The door then opened within a second until Junmyeon was slightly panicked, "Yifan, I—" "What took you so long?" Junmyeon blinked at him before getting pulled inside. "I thought you weren't coming." Junmyeon was still blinking when he was on Yifan's bed.

  

"You were... You were expecting for me?"

  

Yifan looked confusingly at him before realizing it. He smiled, "I won't let you be sad alone again, Junmyeon. I want you to share it with me. Not now but anytime when you feel like it. I'm always ready to listen out for you. Okay?" Yifan could see Junmyeon’s lips were trembling, indicating that he was going to cry. Yifan immediately pulled the younger male to his right side.

  

"I know you're still not ready to talk but I’ll wait, Junmyeon. I'll wait. Don't hide anything from me when you ready to talk, okay?"

  

He could feel Junmyeon was nodding in his chest. They then prepare to sleep. Junmyeon quickly lifted up the comforters to hide his face. Yifan pulled it down with a little bit of force since Junmyeon was holding onto it so tightly. "Hey, don’t hide yourself too from me." He saw Junmyeon peeking adorably from the comforters. He then heard a squeak when he pulled Junmyeon’s body close.

  

Junmyeon quickly had his face hidden in Yifan’s chest. The latter had to cup his face, earning a whine from Junmyeon. "Yi—" Like always, Yifan would kiss him softly whenever Junmyeon tried to protest shyly. Yifan then kissed every spot on his face, making Junmyeon to hum softly, eyes closed. Yifan pressed his lips on Junmyeon’s forehead lastly before caressing his soft locks, locking eye contact, "Sleep well, mm?" Junmyeon buried his face into Yifan's torso, both having a smile on their face.

 

+++ 

 

It was already Tuesday. Three days left for Christmas. All of them cleaned the mansion today. They were so tired after cleaning it but Junmyeon was the happiest. It had been a while he did some chores. He also got to know more about the servants a little. He was completely comfortable with them now, using their real names without any formalities. Everyone slept early today since they were exhausted.

  

Except for four certain person in the lounge. Junmyeon realized late that the boys were already asleep next to each other on the soft carpet. He motioned Yifan to put them to bed. Jongin was being carried by Junmyeon while Jongdae was being carried by Yifan, snoring into the latter's neck. Once they were done, the adults went to their room. Their room means Yifan’s room, of course.

  

Junmyeon was still all shy sleeping next to the latter. Yifan loved it the most whenever Junmyeon end up falling asleep because, only he knew why. Sleepy Junmyeon was his favorite. But tonight, it was going to be a little different. Junmyeon wanted to tell Yifan about something. Something that might make Yifan disappointed or won’t love him anymore but Junmyeon was willing to try.

  

Yifan said not to hide anything from him anymore so he was ready to talk about it tonight. He was on the bed, reading a book while waiting for Yifan who's in the bathroom. When Yifan was back, he smiled but Junmyeon didn’t mind smile back. "I thought of what you said yesterday..." Junmyeon started slowly, wanting to make sure if Yifan wanted to listen now or tomorrow.

  

Yifan scooted closer to his left side, taking his left hand before intertwining their fingers. Junmyeon took the cue to go on, "Insung... He proposed to me when we were in our last year of high school. He actually already asked my parents' permission before we even started dating in our first year. So on the next year, I didn’t expect to get married early with him," Junmyeon had his head hung low.

  

"We were supposed to be married in fall but we were married in spring. And seriously, the wedding was so grand. I didn’t expect my parents would’ve a grand wedding for me since my hyung was their only so-called treasure. I didn’t even ask for the wedding to be so grand either. Insung wasn’t intimate in our school years. Only shared a few kisses but he totally changed after the day of our marriage."

  

Junmyeon felt the latter tightening the grip of their hands. He leaned his head on Yifan’s right arm weakly as he felt the edge of breaking down in a while, "He bought a house and was already modified. He... He told me that he wanted to have sex that night. I was shocked. He was being so blunt. He was never like that during our school years. I laughed it off at first, thought that he was joking but then he pushed me to bed and I realized he _wasn’t_ joking," He grimaced at the memory.

  

"I begged him to stop and he really stopped before we could do it. I cried while saying to him that I wasn’t ready and then he comforted me but... On the next day, he asked again and I told him the same answer. We... We didn’t do it on the following day but-but we t-touched each other before sleeping but I couldn’t sleep at all. I felt like he wasn’t the Insung I knew. He— He was _so_ _scary_ —"

  

Yifan hugged him from the side after unlacing their fingers as soon as he heard Junmyeon’s sniffle. "You can stop—" "I have to tell you right now or else I don’t know when I will tell you this." Yifan sighed inwardly before kissing on Junmyeon's left temple, encouraging him to continue. "He didn’t ask anything after that day but whenever I’m cooking or cleaning the house, I could feel his strong eyes on me and I was so scared," He paused as he sniffled.

  

Yifan held him close. He didn't want Junmyeon to cry. "I was so scared that he would do something that I'm scared of. He always told me to sleep shirtless with him and I couldn’t argue because I was _scared_ that he would do something if I didn’t obey him. Even his kisses were so suffocating but I didn’t show it. It wasn’t the same in our school years. I decided to avoid him slowly and secretly,” He paused to sniffle again.

  

He really hated to recall back those eerie memories but he had to. For Yifan. "I told him that I wanted to adopt kids after a month. He didn't decline or object my words. I was surprised." Yifan wiped away his tears as he suddenly paused. Junmyeon smiled a little at the thought of his boys. "I wanted to adopt kids not because I could use them to avoid him I-It's because I really love kids and I wanted to raise them," He smiled again, wider this time, eyes teary. His boys were everything.

  

"After Jongdae and Jongin came into our life, I didn't avoid him but he was the one who avoided me. I was so happy. I don't even know why I felt happy that my own husband is avoiding me. Even more happy when the boys liked me more than Insung."

  

Yifan already knew why the boys liked Junmyeon more. "He didn’t like them even though he didn’t say it aloud. I could see right through his face. Whenever I was with the boys, he won’t be with us. Whenever I put the boys to bed, I feel like sleeping next to them instead. He told me something one night… He told me— He told me that he won’t touch me but I— I have to—" Junmyeon couldn't hold it in anymore.

  

He clutched onto the front of Yifan's shirt before bursting out crying. He felt so disgusted of himself but he had to tell Yifan. Junmyeon felt like he was being carried and then felt warm. He opened his eyes to see he was sitting on Yifan's right lap and felt a hand patting on his back. Junmyeon whimpered before crying even more, fingers fisting deeper into the latter's shirt as he remembered that night.

  

"Junmyeon..."

  

Junmyeon didn’t want to see him right now. He couldn’t show his face to him right now. He wanted to finish telling him first no matter how lewd it was. He clumsily held Yifan's hands which were on the either side of his face before burying his face into Yifan’s neck. "Junmyeon, look at me. Please." Yifan’s voice was so comforting but he was being stubborn. He continued where he left off.

  

"He told me that he won’t touch me but I have to pleasure him and I did."

  

Junmyeon thought Yifan would push him away but he was being held closer instead, arms around his waist now. His own arms wanted to do the same but Junmyeon held it back as he continued, "I did it because I’m scared if he would do something to the boys. Insung didn’t touch me just like he said but the more he didn’t touch me, the more I-I needed to pleasure him,” He sobbed more.

  

Yifan only held him closer. “My-My throat was bleeding as I coughed out blood and I had to go to hospital all by myself to check. The doctors looked weirdly at me as if they know what cause my throat to bleed and do you know how I felt, Yifan? I felt so _disgusted_ of myself. I felt like killing myself and I actually almost killed myself." Junmyeon felt Yifan tightening his arms around his waist in an instant.

  

"I couldn’t do that because I thought about the boys. Insung would definitely send them back to the orphanage and I didn’t want to see them sad. I kept being patient at this matter and thought of filing a divorce but during fall, he left. He left without telling me anything, Yifan. He just left like that after I saw him packing his clothes one night and the next morning, he was gone. I— I felt so _angry_."

  

Rage flooded into his head all over again. Junmyeon clutched onto Yifan's shirt even more tightly, frowning deeply, "At least he should’ve told me if he didn’t want our marriage to go on! He left without telling anything and the boys cried so hard! I called my parents on the exact morning and told them about the divorce and,” Junmyeon laughed, “They were angry at _me_ for not taking care of Insung properly.”

  

“They banned me from coming to their house and I have no one else that time except for my boys… After a few days, Jongin totally changed. He wasn’t the cheery, bubbly kid anymore. Jongdae still cried a lot. My neighbor who knew what happened since I didn’t have anyone else, Donghae hyung offered me a job as bartender in a club and Hyukjae hyung offered as an officer in Oh Cooperation.”

  

Junmyeon paused, catching his breaths, “I was accepted in both jobs and did both to maintain our lives. I had to work overtime in the club as Jongin asked to go for dance lessons while Jongdae asked for vocal lessons. I made new friends in the office and the closest one is Baekhyun. I told him about the boys when he asked why I always worked overtime in the office sometimes." Junmyeon won't ever forget that day.

  

"Baekhyun met the boys once but the boys were scared of him since he's the first person that I ever brought home as a guest other than our neighbor. After that day... Baekhyun and my other friends decide to set me up with some guys. I-I don't want to tell who it was or were. Yoochun was the longest relationship I had with. But... He found out about my mental health and then left. I didn’t even know how he found out."

  

He then stayed silent, wanting to be comforted for a while. Junmyeon honestly didn’t know what Yifan was thinking about him right now. He was scared. He was really scared on how Yifan would react. He sniffled, "And then, this year... I met someone who saved me falling from the stairs..." Yifan was too focused and then he realized that he was the one that Junmyeon was talking about right now.

  

"I was scared to love someone again but somehow, I did. I-I love him so much. He's so different from what I'd expected. I think I would die—"

  

Yifan kissed him in an instant, right arm tight around Junmyeon's waist and left hand holding Junmyeon's face tenderly. His cries were muffled against the kiss and he lifelessly held onto Yifan, tired just by telling everything. "I love you more." Junmyeon cried and cried. Yifan kissed and kissed him everywhere on his face, comforting him. Junmyeon then cradled Yifan’s face, still crying.

  

"I want to forget him, Yifan. I really, really want to forget him and should be forgetting him but-but the stupid dreams... The guys who broke into our house... Th-They wanted the boys or me but I didn’t give them or myself... And-And at the ceremony, he choked me, Yifan. He— I thought I was going to die— He was so scary and I— I hate him!"

  

Junmyeon sobbed, fingers back to fist into the taller male’s shirt. Yifan only kissed him softly in response, making Junmyeon to lean onto him fully. The younger male didn’t seem to want to move from his current place. Yifan didn’t mind at all. It was easier to comfort him like this. Junmyeon then moved closer, still on Yifan’s lap before fisting his shirt tighter, head weakly leaned against Yifan’s chest, sniffling occasionally.

 

Yifan heard Junmyeon mumbling his name. He smiled when he saw the male was asleep already. He gingerly laid him back on the bed before pressing him close to his body. He felt like breaking Insung's bones if he ever saw that guy. Junmyeon didn’t tell him about depression but Yifan already knew. It’s because of his parents’ way of treating him. "You'll be alright, Junmyeon. I'll take care of you and the boys." Yifan mumbled against the sleeping male's hair as he made sure to have his arms tight around Junmyeon. 

  

+++

  

A few minutes would be midnight slash Friday and of course, Christmas! None of the people in the mansion were asleep. Some were sitting on the carpet since the couch didn’t have space for everyone. The living room was only decorated a little since none of them could reach the high ceiling of the mansion so they kept it simple. There was a Christmas tree beside the huge television.

 

It looked so lovely with the colorful ornaments. The lights were set into dim. Only the blinking lights around the Christmas tree sparkled around the place. Junmyeon had already gave the excited boys' permission to open the presents under the tree. All of them couldn’t help but to laugh at their eagerness. Yifan and Junmyeon secretly went out yesterday to buy presents for everyone.

 

They even wrapped the presents by themselves. The boys sat on the carpet beside their father before everyone start to dig their hands for their presents too. They were delighted as everyone had happy expressions on their faces after opening their presents. The sudden doorbell caught no one's attention except for Junmyeon and Jungsoo. The butler stood up beside the boys who were hugging their new plush toys and headed to the door with Junmyeon.

 

Once the butler opened the door, someone bear-hugged Junmyeon in an instant. Jungsoo only chuckled in response before closing the door. "Merry Christmas, Suho hyung. I missed you  _so much_." Junmyeon recognized the voice. He smiled brightly before hugging back but he couldn’t since his arms were on his sides. "Young Master, I believe you should let him go now because Mr Kim is having difficulty to breathe," Jungsoo pretended to be all formal.

 

The other male scowled at him before breaking the hug, still holding Junmyeon close by his side. "It's been awhile, Sehunnie," Junmyeon smiled at the male but then he wondered why the younger one was (still) scowling at the butler. "You purposely talked formally to me because I would leave Suho hyung, right?" Jungsoo held back his laughter before shaking his head innocently in respect.

 

"No. I did not intend to do that, Young Master."

 

The butler’s sentence didn't have any short forms. Junmyeon was confused by the current situation. "Stop that," The younger one grunted before hiding his face into Junmyeon's neck. "Se-Sehunnie?" Junmyeon was a little flustered but then he was totally shocked when he saw the butler hitting the back of Sehun's head which made him to release the suffocating hug.

 

"I told you that Junmyeon is having trouble in breathing, right? Get off before someone gets jealous."

 

Sehun groaned as he rubbed the back of his head in agony before glaring at the butler, "He isn’t here, right? I can do whatever with I want with Suho hyung." Jungsoo rolled his eyes even though he was smiling. He knew Sehun didn’t like to be speak with formalities. Just like Yifan. But still, Sehun shouldn’t be too close with Junmyeon like this, or else.

 

"Oh my dear Young Master, please don’t be stubborn before I start beating you to death until Junmyeon gets scared of me."

 

That seemed to work because Sehun was maintaining his distance with Junmyeon now. Meanwhile, Junmyeon was still confused. He didn't understand what the current situation was quite clearly. "Excuse me but who are you, Mr Giant? Why did you hug my Appa just now?" Junmyeon looked below and saw Jongdae staring up sharply at Sehun. Said male did the same, trying to figure out who this boy was. 

 

"Is this your kid, Suho hyung?" 

 

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

 

All of them were surprised by the boy’s sudden outburst. Junmyeon swiftly crouched down before patting on his head to calm him down, "Dae, remember when I told you that I have friend who takes care of me well? _(Jongdae nodded)_ This is the guy. His name is Sehun. We used to work together at night. He's a hyung to you. Show him some respect, okay? Or else I won't give you your favorite chocolates tomorrow, okay?" The boy nodded silently once again.

 

Jongdae then bowed down to Sehun as an apology, "I'm sorry, Sehun hyung. Thank you for taking care of my Appa. Please don't call me a kid though." The three adults laughed at this. Sehun then carried Jongdae before heading to the lounge, receiving lots of greeting from the servants. Jongin hopped on the couch beside Sehun's left side and stared at the stranger intently.

 

Junmyeon went back to the living room before sitting on the carpet, cleaning up the mess that the boys (and the servants) have made. Just when Jungsoo was about to search for Yifan, the latter was coming down from the stairs. "Sehun came. Did you invite him?" Yifan nodded by his question in response. Jungsoo felt glad that even though Yifan wasn’t in good terms with his step father, he still loved Sehun as his own younger brother.

 

He could still remember the face of little Yifan when his mother introduced him to Mr Oh. Displeased. That was the only emotion little Yifan had that time. Yifan didn’t even move to his new house because Mr Oh was there. He was raised by Jungsoo ever since he turned into a teen. Even though he didn’t talk with his step father, Yifan was still close and still loved his mother.

 

The butler would hear the latter speaking Cantonese with someone in the phone with a smile on his face. That's how he found out. "What is he doing with my boys?" Yifan questioned as he looked straight at the view of Sehun tickling Jongdae and Jongin mercilessly on the couch. "Your boys?" Jungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. "Sehun, let them breathe, will you?" Yifan didn't take notice of Jungsoo's question this time as he head straight to the scene.

 

The butler shook his head at Yifan's protectiveness (possessiveness) towards the boys. Well, thank goodness Yifan didn’t see Sehun hugging Junmyeon just now. "Hi, Krissy." Junmyeon laughed at the name that Sehun called him. Yifan felt embarrassed, "Shut up, Sehun." Said male stuck out his tongue and before Yifan could punch him, Jongdae protected Sehun with his small body, little arms spreading out widely.

 

"Jongdae, please. I just need to give him a little lesson."

 

Yifan looked at the boy sadly while the others held back their laughter at the scene. "Sehun hyung! Go hide behind Appa! Go!" Sehun smiled devilishly as he thought of an idea after hearing Jongdae's shouts. He hopped off from the couch before settling behind Junmyeon, having his hands on Junmyeon's shoulders. "Sehun!" Yifan's loud shout startled all of them.

 

But soon, they laugh out loud when Sehun hugged Junmyeon from the back. Yifan gasped and Junmyeon could only blush a little. "Oh Sehun, I'm warning you!" Sehun used Junmyeon as his shield and Yifan melted at the sight of a blushing Junmyeon looking up at him. The boys giggled at the scene while the others just laughed their heads off (even Taekwoon) _,_  seeing Yifan's flushed face.

 

Jungsoo could only shake his head in response. He spotted some of the servants taking a picture of them. Jungsoo didn’t stop them though. He would need the pictures too later. As soon as Sehun surrendered after Yifan managed to snatch Junmyeon from him, all of them were exhausted by laughing too much. Most of the servants were asleep now in their respective rooms, same goes to the boys.

 

Only Namjoon and Seokjin were cleaning up the kitchen. Even though Yifan had snatched Junmyeon away, Sehun was sitting so close to him. Yifan rolled his eyes by younger brother's doings, making the butler, who was eating some chocolate cookies the boys have made earlier with Seokjin, to laugh a little. He was next to Yifan since Sehun had himself busied with Junmyeon by his side.

 

Yifan was inwardly hating it because Junmyeon had his full attention on Sehun but he managed to calm himself by talking to his butler. "Why Luhan hyung didn’t come, Sehunnie?" Junmyeon asked as he softly patted Sehun's hair who had his head his left shoulder. "He wanted to come here too but he had to go to his hometown. I'm so lonely, hyung," He whined. Junmyeon lets out a fond smile.

 

"You have me, right? You can come here anytime you want."

 

Sehun then looked at him, "Really? Will you ditch Krissy for me?" Junmyeon stiffened by his question almost immediately. Sehun quickly laughed after witnessing his reaction before letting his head on Junmyeon's shoulder again, "I'm just kidding, hyung. Why would I even want to ruin your relationship? I just like teasing Krissy and you. Hope you're not mad. But how dare you didn’t tell me that you're together with Krissy?" He whined again. Junmyeon laughed softly this time.

 

Sehun then talked about his complicated family problems to Junmyeon, including Yifan's too. It made him to be sad but Junmyeon didn’t show it. After half an hour of talking, Yifan's phone suddenly rang. Jungsoo excused himself before wishing them good night while Yifan went outside to answer the call. It was almost going to be one in the morning, who would call him at this hour?

 

It was an unknown number too. Meanwhile, Junmyeon and Sehun have moved earlier to the dining room. They had a drink while Junmyeon was talking about his life now but not too deeply since the alcohol was surprisingly making him to be quiet. Sehun didn’t seem to notice it though as he talked about how he and Yifan were before when they were kids.

 

Junmyeon could only laugh by the funny story that Sehun told him while having another glass. He was actually depressed of something but still, he didn’t show it. Namjoon and Seokjin seemed to notice it though. After a long talk, Yifan sighed heavily as the person on the other line had finally ended the call.  ** ** _What a mood disaster._****  He thought that he would be totally free in this long holiday but it looked like he was wrong.

 

"Are you cheating on Suho hyung, Krissy?"

 

Sehun poked his head outside the door, seeing his half elder brother having a troubled face. Yifan groaned when Sehun kept using that special name of Junmyeon even though he had told him countless of times  _not_ to call Junmyeon by that name. "Watch your mouth, young man," He grunted at Sehun's shit-eating grin on his face before looking away, trying to get in the house.

 

He didn’t want to tell Sehun that his father, Mr Oh had called, informing that he had to and he must come to Busan as soon as possible. Sehun suddenly grabbed him by Yifan's shoulders, having the latter off guard before hugging the almost-taller-than-him male, "Thank you, Krissy. Thanks for inviting me over. Suho hyung looks so happy now because of you. Protect him and the boys, okay? I'm going to go home now. Don't miss me," Sehun tightened his arms around him a little more.

 

Yifan was a bit taken aback. Sehun had never hug him while saying hopeful words to him before. "G-Get off." Sehun snickered, "Will not until you say you love me." Yifan rolled his eyes at this but saying it anyway, smiling a little, "Yeah, yeah. I love you, you brat and stop calling me Krissy!" Sehun purposely irritated him more by pecking on the tip of Yifan's nose.

 

"OH SEHUN!"

 

Yifan shouted at his half younger brother who was now running to his costly car, hearing his cackles along the stairs. Just when he wanted to chase the young brat, Namjoon called out for Yifan urgently. Yifan wondered what happened because he had an anxious face on but then, Sehun's yell caught his attention. "Bye, Krissy!" Yifan threateningly showed his right fist at him before shouting, "Text me when you're home!"

 

Sehun only waved a goodbye before driving off from the area. "Kris, uh, you need to come right now." Yifan immediately followed him and was being led to the dining room. Yifan immediately spotted Junmyeon's back, slumped on the table. "Junmyeon?!" Seokjin jolted in surprise by the latter's voice despite being on Junmyeon's right side, holding a slim glass bottle tightly in his right hand.

 

The chef could only witness the scene guiltily as Yifan made the slumped male to sit properly but it was no use. The male then hiccuped in response. Yifan could smell a strong scent of red wine coming from somewhere. "What happened to him?" Yifan asked the chef with Namjoon beside him. Both of them exchanged looks before looking back at Yifan.

 

"He asked for the best wine we had..."

 

Seokjin trailed off, not sure whether to continue or not as Yifan was checking on Junmyeon, patting on his red cheeks. "And then?" Seokjin gulped by the stern voice, "I swear I made him to stop drinking but he kept on asking me that he wants more so I didn’t want to upset while telling him to stop already but..." He left off again. Yifan immediately understood the situation.

 

Junmyeon could be really stubborn sometimes. He learnt that before. "How much did he drink?" Yifan softened his voice but Seokjin still looked terrified, first time seeing an almost angry Yifan just now. "You have no idea," Namjoon answered the latter. Yifan frowned deeply. Did Junmyeon really drink that much until they couldn’t tell him? He wondered what even made Junmyeon to drink. 

 

Was it because of his ex?

 

Trying to forget him by drinking?

 

Yifan felt so angry at Junmyeon. How could do that to himself? How could he abuse himself by drinking so much? He didn’t even know how much the younger had drink. The male was still holding onto the empty glass wine tightly with both of his hands. Seokjin tried to take it earlier after Sehun took his leave but Junmyeon had protested. So he just left him holding the glass while mumbling that he wanted some more.

 

He'd stopped giving him the wine though. "Junmyeon, please listen to me. Can you give me the glass?" Yifan had pulled the chair earlier to face him. He was now crouching in front of Junmyeon, asking for the glass. The drunk male only hiccuped in reply, eyes closed. Yifan sighed. He'd never knew Junmyeon would drink. The boys must also never knew so he decided to keep this a secret.

 

Namjoon and Seokjin promised that they won't tell anyone about this. This wasn’t embarrassing but Yifan didn’t want anyone to think badly of Junmyeon, because one, they don’t even know what this fragile male had been through and two, he didn’t anyone to judge Junmyeon. "Junmyeon, it's me. Yifan. It's Yifan. Can you hear me?" Junmyeon's head fell to the right side before mumbling a slurred  _‘Yeah’_.

 

The chef and his assistant have excused themselves after Yifan stated that he would handle the drunk male by himself. Yifan made him to stand up and the drunk male lets go of his grip from the wine glass. He immediately caught it with his left hand, right hand holding onto Junmyeon's left hip tightly. "Look at me. Look at me, Junmyeon." The male had his head hung low, eyes still closed.

 

Yifan had no choice but to bring him to his room rather than sobering him. "I want you." Yifan froze on the spot and peered down to where he had Junmyeon by his side. "I want you, Kris..." The drunk male purred while tugging on the front of Yifan's shirt as if wanting to kiss the latter but couldn’t reach him. Yifan felt his cheeks warming up. He thinks that it was the first time Junmyeon called him as ‘Kris’.

 

It sounded really hot with his alluring voice. Yifan immediately came back to his senses and shook his head before he began to walk slowly with Junmyeon by his side. He carefully guided Junmyeon up to the stairs, taking slow steps on the way. Junmyeon almost tripped when they reached the second floor but he didn’t fall because Yifan had his arm tightly around his waist.

 

Yifan sweated inwardly when they had to cross the hallway of the second floor to reach the stairs up to his room. What if Junmyeon screamed suddenly? Or what if he said something unpleasant loudly? He didn’t even know how Junmyeon would be like if he's drunk. He prayed inwardly as he slowly brought Junmyeon to the other side but to his surprise, the male was silent.

 

Yifan opened the door with his left hand while bringing Junmyeon inside with his right arm still around his waist. As soon as he closed the door, something happened to quick that it made Yifan's brain to load. Junmyeon was kissing him. Yifan's back was pressed against the door. Junmyeon had his short arms around his neck to pull him down earlier before kissing him.

 

Yifan only realized what the male was doing when he tasted the strong wine in his mouth. He abruptly parted their lips away, emitting a soft ‘pop’ sound. "Ju-Junmyeon," Yifan felt totally flustered as the male had just kissed him hungrily just now. His heart was beating like crazy by the younger male’s sudden blunt act. Junmyeon was currently whining, punching onto his chest weakly with his tiny fists.

 

"Junmyeon, please. You need to sleep, okay?"

 

The drunk male shook his head furiously in his chest. "It's Christmas and  ** ** _*hic*_****  I want Kris because Christmas day is you because you're  ** ** _*hic*_****  Kris and just combine the mas in your  ** ** _*hic*_****  name and now it's Krismas and  ** ** _*hic*_****  I must have my Krismas," The drunk male ended his rambling with another hiccup. Yifan couldn’t catch clearly on what he said and he found himself being pulled down again.

 

But Yifan was quicker this time, placing two of his fingers on Junmyeon's chapped lips. "Kiss me, Kris..." Yifan made his biggest mistake by gazing into his eyes. Junmyeon's orbs were hazy, looking at Yifan as if he's the only guy in his world. Yifan's face was now in the same color as the drunk male's. Junmyeon was looking so hot right now. He never knew that Junmyeon would be like this if he was drunk.

 

"Kris, I want you  ** ** _*hic*_****  Please, Kris. Kris  ** ** _*hic*_****  Kiss me, Kris  ** ** _*hic*_****  Yifan, kiss me  ** ** _*hic*_**** "

 

Yifan didn't want to do anything else other than kissing Junmyeon after hearing his sweet voice, the temptation too strong to resist now. He was so glad that he'd brought Junmyeon into his room. They were still standing near the door, Yifan’s arms slowly circling around Junmyeon's middle as he pulled the drunk male closer before nudging his nose onto Junmyeon's.

 

"I  ** ** _*hic*_****  I want you by myself, Kris. Yifan and Kris  ** ** _*hic*_****  I want all of you—"

 

The drunk male gasped in surprise when he was pressed against the door, hearing it creaking a little before feeling plush lips on his hot ones. "Mmh _..._ " Yifan deepened the kiss in an instant. He promised himself not to do anything else to Junmyeon but only to kiss him. Junmyeon's hands were on the edge of his pants but before anything could happen, Yifan had took his hands away before pinning them on the either side of his head on the door.

 

Junmyeon's hands fitted so perfectly into his large ones. Yifan smiled in the heated kiss. Lips ravishing each other's lips. Tongues tasting each other. Bodies pressed so close. Yifan could taste the strong red wine even more when he bravely sucked on the younger male's tongue, making him to squirm against the door. Yifan then pulled away, taking a break as they didn’t spare to part their lips for air.

 

"Kris, I want you..."

 

Yifan almost  _whined_ before hiding his already flushed face into the drunk male's slightly sweaty neck. He wanted Junmyeon too, but Yifan had patience. But at the same time, he didn’t want Junmyeon to be drunk right now. He wanted Junmyeon to know that this was their very first, the most intimate kiss. He really wanted Junmyeon to remember this. He wished that Junmyeon wasn’t drunk right now.

 

"Kris―  ** ** _*hic*_****  Krisss―  ** ** _*hic*_****  Kiss me. Please―  ** ** _*hic*_****  I said―  ** ** _*hic*_**** I want you."

 

Junmyeon's hiccups were regular now. The drunk male tried to free his hands from the latter's grip with much force he had. But Yifan wasn’t letting him. The drunk male started to whine. He whined and whined and Yifan strictly reminded himself only to kiss Junmyeon. Damn, things that alcohol do to people. Junmyeon was so needy and Yifan just wanted him to stop or else...

 

He didn’t want to admit it because he really didn’t want to do anything to Junmyeon right now. He didn’t want Junmyeon to be scared of him if he actually obeyed to Junmyeon's request. He would never ever do that. Yifan felt so glad that Junmyeon was currently in his hold, or else. He thanked the heavens that Junmyeon was his. He could imagine Junmyeon's ex hovering over him and—

 

"Nobody else can have you―  ** ** _*hic*_****  Only me and―  ** ** _*hic*_****  Myself. I want you Yifan and Kris―  ** ** _*hic*_****  By myself. Myself and―  ** ** _*hic*_****  Only myself. My—"

 

"Junmyeon, you're  _mine._ "

 

He cut off Junmyeon before kissing him again. Deep, warm and steamy kiss. Gosh, Yifan really wanted Junmyeon to remember this. Yifan unlaced their fingers and felt Junmyeon’s arms around his neck in an instant, pulling him closer until their bodies were flushed. The back of the drunk male's head was pressed against the door when Yifan had his elbows propped up on the either side of Junmyeon's head on the door, mouth nudging against mouth gently.

 

Junmyeon _moaned_ into the kiss when Yifan tilted his head to the opposite side to taste deeper inside although the wine taste was gone now. He stopped the kiss after awhile as the drunk male kept on letting out lewd sounds. " _Yifan._ " The younger male swiftly fell into Yifan's arms in exhaustion, energy drained out from the intimate kisses and from standing for too long. Yifan thinks that Junmyeon was a sober already. Well, was he?

 

Because Junmyeon didn’t call him with his other name. He looked down to see Junmyeon sleeping on his chest. Yifan couldn’t really tell. He sighed as he gently carried the sleeping male before placing him on the bed. He started to wipe Junmyeon's face and neck with a wetted handkerchief. Yifan really needed to talk Junmyeon about this tomorrow. He didn’t want Junmyeon to waste himself like this again. 

 

+++

 

It was a bright Saturday morning. It wasn't snowing today but the weather was still really chilly. A great day to be walking on streets while having a smile on one's face. Not for Junmyeon, of course. His head felt heavy. His brain was hurting inside. Not to mention that his throat felt very dry and very hoarse. He groaned as he pulled the comforters up in annoyance.

 

"I need to talk with you."

 

Junmyeon gulped thickly when he suddenly heard Yifan’s bass voice from his left side. He pulled down the comforters and saw Yifan was sitting next to the bed. Junmyeon sat properly before taking the glass of water where Yifan offered him. He drank it all in one go. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Junmyeon stiffened in an instant. "Junmyeon." He didn't answer.

 

"Why did you drink so much yesterday?"

 

He still didn't answer. "Hey." He looked down in shame. “I just want to know, Junmyeon." He didn't have the courage to speak. "Please." He gulped at the soft pleading voice of Yifan's. "Is it because of—" "It's not because of Insung." Yifan then cleared his throat, "Did Sehun tell you anything wrong?" Junmyeon shook his head, "He didn’t." Yifan tried to look at his face.

 

"Are you upset at me?"

 

"No... I wouldn’t be upset at you without any reason, Yifan."

 

"What is it, then? You can tell me, Junmyeon."

 

"..."

 

Yifan then brought his right hand up to cup the left side of Junmyeon’s face. Yifan gazed into his eyes, trying to search in his eyes what he was feeling right now. He smiled in a comforting manner before caressing the dark circles under Junmyeon's left eye with his thumb. The younger male leaned into his touch. "Were you feeling depressed?" Junmyeon flinched in an instant.

 

Yifan thinks he was right when Junmyeon didn’t answer as he pulled away from his touch. "Why didn’t you tell me, Junmyeon?" Junmyeon didn’t answer. How could he? How could he after telling him what Insung had done to him before that day, and getting involved in unworthy relationships? Junmyeon felt filthy of himself. So filthy until he thought of wasting himself by drinking so much.

 

He wasn’t in a right state that time as the voices in his head totally consumed him yesterday night after Sehun told him how hard Yifan’s life was. He felt so unworthy being loved by Yifan. He felt so filthy, so dirty, and so unpleasant of himself but Yifan still loved him even after knowing the things he’d been through. So how could he tell him all of this?

 

Yifan might leave him if he was being like this continuously. It was a very long way to cure from depressive illness. He knew Yifan won’t ever leave him but he just felt so bad that the latter had to be worried all the time because of him. "Junmyeon?" He was startled at the deep voice which sounded so close. He didn’t even realize that Yifan had climbed onto the bed next to his left side.

 

"Hey, what’s wrong?"

 

Junmyeon held back from leaning onto his chest when the taller male began to caress on the back of his hair, an affectionate act that he loved the most. "It’s nothing, Yifan," He answered sternly. "You’re lying, Junmyeon." Junmyeon almost whined. "How can you be so sure?" He didn’t realize the fact that Yifan had his right arm around his waist now. "Because you’re not even looking at me." Junmyeon blinked twice before only realizing it.

 

He looked up to the latter and the worried expression on his face pained him. "I-I'm okay, Yifan. I wasn’t in a right state yesterday," Junmyeon looked away and felt being pulled closed by Yifan. "Can you tell me why?" He didn’t answer. "Junmyeon, please. I told you not to hide anything from me, right? It’ll only get worse if you bottle up everything inside. I really want to help you—" Junmyeon snapped.

 

"I feel filthy, Yifan. I feel so dirty of myself. I thought of leaving the boys here because who would want a filthy father? You could take care of them way better than me. I can’t accept the fact that I’ve met someone like you so late but I’m not complaining about that. I really love you but sometimes I think I’m not worth of being loved by you, Yi—"

 

"Junmyeon—"

 

"Don’t you dare say anything to defend me. You said that you wanted to know, right? Here it is. I feel unworthy of being loved by you but I do really love you. That’s why I drank so much. So much until I thought you would leave me but you didn’t. Why are you so perfect?"

 

"Junmyeon... You're not—"

 

"I want to be alone now."

 

"But—"

 

"That’s my way, Yifan."

 

"But Junmyeon—"

 

"Please. Leave me alone."

 

"Okay."

 

Junmyeon’s head shot up at him at once and saw Yifan smiled sadly at him before actually leaving him alone, making him to feel guilty in an instant but loved the way the latter obeyed without fighting back or even raising his voice. He really needed a little time to be alone though. Junmyeon was really gifted to meet someone like him. Throughout the day, the servants cleaned the house again and Junmyeon joined them too.

 

They left the Christmas tree untouched though, saying that they would take it out on New Year when Junmyeon asked Hakyeon. The boys were currently busy watching Seokjin who was making desserts in the kitchen and learning from him since they made chocolate cookies with him yesterday for Christmas. Junmyeon had also apologized to Seokjin and Namjoon because of his behavior yesterday when he saw a chance to say it.

 

Both of them didn’t seem to mind it but they sense something was wrong. Something was wrong with Yifan and Junmyeon. The servants knew it too because they didn’t even see Yifan and Junmyeon exchanging subtle touches and exchanging kisses today. They didn’t ask though because Jungsoo had strictly told them not to interfere with their relationship.

 

The butler convinced them that it might be a small fight. But everyone was worried, even the butler himself, when it was night already and there were still no Yifan and Junmyeon beside each other. No interaction of Yifan and Junmyeon. The boys were too tired and slept from baking so much of pastries earlier until they didn’t realize their father and their ‘Dad’s situation. 

 

"Have you seen Yifan, hyung?"

 

Junmyeon couldn’t take it anymore. It was going to ten at night and he didn’t see Yifan anywhere even after asking all of the staffs. He spotted Jungsoo in front of the huge refrigerator and asked him right away. The butler only shook his head but he already knew where Yifan was. Whenever Yifan was sad or angry or anything else opposite to happiness, he would be in his study.

 

Jungsoo assumed that Junmyeon had never been inside the study before. "Are you both okay?" Junmyeon looked at the butler innocently, not wanting to be obvious, "We’re okay, hyung. Why did you ask?" Jungsoo smiled evilly but Junmyeon was too naive to notice it. "Because I didn’t saw you guys kissing each other secretly today." Junmyeon blushed deep red, making the butler to laugh a little.

 

Junmyeon looked away from him in embarrassment, "I’m serious, hyung. Where is he?" Jungsoo shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to tell the latter's hiding spot.  ** ** _These lovebirds_**** , he thought internally. Even when they had a fight (he assumed it after how obvious Junmyeon was), they still looked so adorable. He knew Yifan must be missing Junmyeon right now since the latter haven’t even talked to Junmyeon till now.

 

And here, Junmyeon was determinedly searching for the latter. Adorable indeed. "Have you tried calling him?" Junmyeon nodded sadly, "I did but he didn’t pick up..." Jungsoo almost told him where the latter was after he saw the disappointment and sadness on Junmyeon’s face. "Don’t worry, Junmyeon. Just go to sleep, okay? I know he'll come to you. If he didn't talk to you, just kiss him senselessly," Jungsoo smiled not-so-innocently.

 

Junmyeon felt like bursting from blushing too much, "Th-Thanks, hyung. I’ll go to sleep now." The butler bowed a little to him, "Don’t forget what I said~" He could hear Junmyeon’s whine as the younger male headed upstairs. Jungsoo chuckled. He already knew that Junmyeon sleeps in Yifan's room on the third day. He didn't say anything about it. Something was telling him that the both of them won’t be sleeping tonight.

 

Well, it was just something telling him. He didn’t want to believe it anyway. The butler just hoped everything would be alright. Junmyeon was still waiting even after an hour. He wasn’t sleepy and was currently occupied with his phone, texting with Baekhyun. They were having a light chitchat. Junmyeon didn’t tell him about his problem though. Just after Baekhyun wished him good night, he heard the door opened.

 

Junmyeon almost cracked his neck by turning his head too fast. Yifan had a surprised expression on his face, seeing Junmyeon still awake and he wanted step out from the room but― "Yifan, please come in. Please." Yifan obeyed, having his hung head low. It hurt Junmyeon to see him like that because of him. He shouldn't have shooed him away. Yifan must be so hurt.

 

The taller male quietly got onto the bed on sat beside Junmyeon's left side like always. The long silence suffocated them both. Junmyeon decided to talk first, "Why didn't you talk at all to me today, Yifan?" Said male ducked his head lower, "You said you wanted to be alone..." Junmyeon's chest tightened by his sad voice. This was all his fault for having Yifan to be like this.

 

"Yifan... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I... I wasn't in a right state of my mind. You know it, right? I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, Yifan."

 

"It's okay, Junmyeon. I understand."

 

Junmyeon's body went stiff when the taller male pulled his upper body close to him. He placed his right palm on Yifan's chest before looking up at him, "You're not angry with me?" He saw Yifan smiling at him before leaning down. Junmyeon wanted to cry. Yifan was kissing him even after what he'd done to him today. He unconsciously leaned forward and held back a whine in his throat.

 

Yifan was so perfect. He didn't want to snap or get angry or upset towards Yifan again. He promised to himself. Yifan then pulled away and pecked on his forehead before cupping the left side of Junmyeon's face, forehead meeting with his. "I won't ever be angry with you, Junmyeon, but I was a little angry at you when I found out you were drinking yesterday..." Junmyeon blushed as a certain memory passed through his head.

 

He quickly tried to ignore it. "I-I'm sorry, Yifan. I won't let th-that happen again." He didn’t notice the fact that Yifan was looking at him, eyes wide. The taller male lifted his face really slowly, making Junmyeon to open his eyes with hesitance. "You... You know... You remembered what happened yesterday?" Junmyeon's blush darkened.

 

Junmyeon’s face turned red now by the look of disbelief on the taller male’s face. Yifan immediately captured his lips in a heated kiss. How Junmyeon could ever forget the way Yifan kissed him so passionately yesterday which made him to feel so embarrassed after waking up today? He slipped out a moan when Yifan's tongue prodded between his parted lips.

 

He didn't know how he ended up with his back on the mattress and when he opened his eyes, Yifan was hovered over him. The taller male was gazing into Junmyeon's eyes with much adoration, much affection, and much love. Junmyeon weakly brought his hands up to cradle the latter's face. "Junmyeon..." He whimpered before closing his eyes as Yifan began to kiss softly everywhere on his face.

 

His forehead. Both of his flushed cheeks. The tip of his nose. The side of his lips. A soft peck on his lips and that made Junmyeon to open his eyes again, staring up at the latter above him with teary eyes. "I'm going to make you feel special tonight." Before Yifan could lean down to kiss Junmyeon, the younger male started to spill out unstoppable tears and also started to sob. Yifan understood his reactions.

 

He comforted Junmyeon tenderly as he kissed on both of his closed eyelids sweetly. Junmyeon finally had the courage to look up at Yifan. "Listen to me, Junmyeon. You’re with me now. I’m Yifan. Not Insung. You’re with Yifan. I want you to know that I’m the only one who you're thinking right now because right now, I’m only thinking about you. Can you trust me, Junmyeon?" Said male sniffled as he nodded before gradually letting Yifan to guide him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> if youre confused or have any doubts,  
> sehun didn't make junmyeon drunk and he didnt even know that junmyeon was drunk


	25. Broken.

 

Junmyeon stirred when he felt hot breaths on his nape. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t. He was totally sore from— Junmyeon felt the familiar flush not only on his cheeks but on his neck as well as yesterday's memories dawned upon him. He really hoped he didn’t wake the others by the loud noises emitted by him yesterday night. He wanted to get up for a bath but he couldn’t move from the tight grip around his midsection.

 

Junmyeon finally opened the heavy eyelids of his before turning his head to look at his back. He was met with a fluffy bed-hair but he couldn’t see the person's face. Junmyeon slowly shifted his body around to face the person, the tight grip tightening even more. Junmyeon almost lets out a giggle as Yifan started to pepper his neck with light kisses.

 

"Good _—_  Nnngh _..._  Morning..."

 

Junmyeon was startled when the soft kisses turned into a sudden sharp nip on a certain sensitive spot that he never knew at his neck. The taller male then whined sleepily against his skin as Junmyeon tried to wriggle out from his hold. He failed to control his giggles. "What’s sho funny, mm?" The latter mumbled with his plush lips still pressed on his skin. Junmyeon slipped out a laughter while trying to push the taller male away from him.

 

"Last night..."

 

He heard Yifan's voice was laced with sudden seriousness. "Were you okay with it?" Yifan somehow asked timidly. He was worried. Of course he was. Not when they finally made love but he was still worried if Junmyeon felt forced or if Junmyeon didn’t like it. He just wanted to make sure. He then felt a load of hair brushed against his neck. The younger male had buried his face into his bare chest. Yifan smiled fondly.

 

Maybe he was really okay with it. "Junmyeon?" The younger male peered up to him shyly and Yifan had to kiss him. Lips moving slowly and tenderly as usual. After they pulled away unhurriedly, Yifan affectionately patted his hair while locking eye contact. "Are you hurt?" Yifan asked worriedly as he slipped an arm through Junmyeon's side and stroked on his bare back.

 

Junmyeon chewed his lower lip. Of course it hurt, but he couldn’t say it. Not when he really enjoyed it and he really valued Yifan's gentleness yesterday. "I hurt you, didn't I?" Junmyeon was taken aback by the sudden broken voice of his. He cupped the latter's face in an instant, "You didn't, Yifan." Said male felt a bit relieved after hearing that and felt fully relieved when he saw Junmyeon smiling at him.

 

"Really?"

 

Junmyeon nodded reassuringly, "I... I loved it." Yifan smiled widely this time when Junmyeon avoided looking at him in the eyes. "Really," Yifan slowly hovered the small figure and the younger male still wasn't looking at him then, small fists resting on his bare chest, "You loved it?" Yifan questioned with a husky voice near to Junmyeon's left ear. Yifan chuckled softly as he felt the male underneath him trembled just by his voice.

 

Junmyeon whined when he felt sharp teeth grazing on his left collarbone deeply before feeling something moist to ease the burning sensation on his flesh. "Do you know how much I love you? I can’t seemed to elaborate it in words..." Yifan said while nuzzling into the blushing male's neck. He smiled as if he knew Junmyeon was blushing because his neck felt so warm, so comfortable.

 

"Me neither..."

 

Junmyeon answered after a while, feeling Yifan's hot breaths brushing his skin so intimately. He mirrored Yifan's happy expression as they gazed into each other's eyes in silence. Junmyeon really, really felt so special. This guy. This moment. Yifan made him to feel so special in his whole life. Junmyeon even thinks that his previous partners won’t be saying such things like this. Let alone Insung. That guy only wanted him for pleasure.

 

Like he said before, he found out after the marriage. Insung couldn’t keep his hands to himself but thankfully, they didn’t do it all the way. Moreover, ever since he adopted the boys, the guy really had been avoiding him whenever he's near to the boys. He then thinks about Yunho who didn’t like the boys at all. Yoochun was a great guy. The owner of the Park Logistics. Everything was okay until he found out about his mental health.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

Junmyeon's eyes wandered above him and saw the frown on Yifan’s handsome face. "Don’t think about other guys because you’re with me now." His voice was so demanding and Junmyeon gulped. Was he even that obvious until Yifan knew what he was thinking? Well, since they became as one yesterday, maybe they would understand each other more deeply after this, to the point of knowing what's in each other's head.

 

Junmyeon smiled as he gently cradled the taller male’s face. He scanned Yifan's morning look. Tousled hair. Bright yet hazy eyes. Plush lips. Cheeks surprisingly reddening a little as Junmyeon drank in all details of Yifan's face. "Wh-What are you doing?" Junmyeon smiled evilly at the latter's stutter. Yifan felt like he wanted to hide under the bed covers in an instant.

 

"I was thinking... How lucky am I to meet someone like you?"

 

He brought Yifan's face closer and gently nudged their noses together, warm breaths ghosting each other's lips. "I'm luckier," Yifan said proudly. Junmyeon chuckled by his answer before looping his arms around the taller male's neck and kissed him. It was hard to kiss since they couldn't stop smiling but a minute after, Yifan deepened the kiss, tongue lazily lapping over Junmyeon’s lower lip. He gradually parted his mouth and moaned without himself realizing it when Yifan started to explore inside. 

 

He ended up breathless as always whenever Yifan pulled away from their deep kisses. Junmyeon had his eyes closed shut and lips pursed in a thin line, feeling a hand on his bare chest and feeling Yifan’s lips trailing butterfly kisses on his right jaw down to his neck. His body jerked without warning when Yifan squeezed the swollen left bud on his chest between his forefinger and middle finger.

 

Yifan looked up at the younger male instantly as he stopped whatever he was doing when he saw the incredibly flushed face of Junmyeon's, breathing unevenly. "Hey, hey. Breathe in and out slowly. I'm sorry―" "D-Don't be," Junmyeon said between his unsteady breaths, "You just... You caught me off guard," He said, voice shy. Yifan got off from him before pulling him up into a sitting position.

 

Yifan leaned his back onto the headboard with Junmyeon beside him. He really, really didn’t want to get out from the bed now. Not when the time was almost going to be ten in the morning and his butler was definitely going to nag at him for not getting out of bed on time. How could he? How could he when he had the person of his life right next to him?

 

Junmyeon leaned the left side of his head on the taller male's bare chest sleepily. Never in his life had he thought he would be in this kind of relaxing state. As if he was finally free from the outside world, from all the stress and all the depressive thoughts. "Tired?" He heard the taller male’s bass voice as he caressed the back of his hair, making Junmyeon to feel sleepier.

 

Junmyeon didn’t reply but he buried his face into Yifan's warm torso and had his right fist resting on it. He didn’t realize the fact that Yifan was smiling down at him and also had pecked on top of his hair. He snuggled closer to Yifan and before he could drift off to his slumber, Yifan had called him. "Junmyeon? You know you can’t sleep again." Junmyeon groaned and heard Yifan letting out a chortle.

 

"Jungsoo hyung will nag at you too, you know."

 

He groaned again before circling his arms loosely around Yifan’s waist, "Five more minutes..." Yifan sighed heavily. He really wanted to stay on bed and wanted to stare at Junmyeon's sleepy face since sleepy Junmyeon was his favorite. What could he do? It was Sunday and the butler must have upcoming paperwork for him since he had to go to Busan.

 

Even though Jungsoo was his butler, he was Yifan's personal assistant too. His late father had picked a right person for his son and Yifan knew the older male must be having a smug face right now while saying,  _‘I know I’m always right’_. Yifan really missed his late father and his mother. He wanted his mother to come here. He wanted to introduce Junmyeon to her but then he thinks that he should do it before proposing to Junmyeon.

 

Or else, the younger male must be anticipating something. Yes, he wanted to get married with Junmyeon. He knew Junmyeon would say yes. Being the perfectionist he was, he wanted the proposal to be a wonderful memory for Junmyeon. His sweet thoughts were cut off when he heard a knock on the door and he immediately knew who it was. Yifan immediately covered Junmyeon's ears just before the shouting and yelling outside the door started. 

 

_"Wu Yifan!! Get your butt out of the bed!! The time is ten thirty already!! I want you to come down in half an hour or else I won’t give you any breakfast and I won’t let you go outside for breakfast either!!"_  

 

That was his butler whenever he didn’t get out of bed on time. He sighed in relief when Junmyeon wasn’t terrified of the yells. Instead, he was asleep. Yesterday's scene suddenly rewound  in his head. Yifan smiled, content. He carried Junmyeon before placing him on the small couch beside the bed and covered him with a clean shirt for a moment before changing the sheets. After done wiping the stains from Junmyeon's body, he chuckled when Junmyeon didn’t stir a bit when he placed him back on the bed.

 

He covered Junmyeon's bare body, concealing the bright reds and blues on the male with a new duvet and decided to take a bath. After that, he went back to the bed to see Junmyeon still sleeping peacefully. He sat beside him and pressed the intercom on the nightstand before ordering a meal for back pains. He knew Junmyeon won’t be able to walk today since it was his first time.

 

Yifan just wanted to be by Junmyeon’s side all day today… He sighed. He could tell the boys that their father was sick. It did sound wrong for lying to the boys but he couldn’t just tell the boys that they made love and Junmyeon couldn’t walk because of that. He blushed, he freaking blushed when the screams of his name coming out from Junmyeon’s lips yesterday suddenly replayed in his head.

 

He wondered if anyone heard them yesterday since Junmyeon had been so vocal. Yifan smiled as he raked his fingers through the sleeping male's bed hair. Junmyeon looked so cute like this despite his age. How cute was he when he was in his teen years? Yifan whined inwardly. He didn’t want to leave the sleeping male even for a while but his stomach was growling nonstop.

 

He was pretty amazed a little because the younger male didn’t even stir at all by the noise. Yifan started to panic when he remembered about his butler. Jungsoo would always do what he said.  ** ** _Is it half an hour already?_  ****He hurriedly lifted up the covers up to Junmyeon's face a little before leaving a kiss on his left temple before fleeing off downstairs to the diner room.

 

"Five..."

 

"Four..."

 

"Three..."

 

"Two..."

 

"O—"

 

"Hyung?"

 

Jungsoo averted his eyes from the two boys to Yifan. “Dad!!!” Jongdae's sudden shout caught him off guard. He stood with confusion written all over his face. The next thing he knew, the boys were hugging his legs very tightly, the boys' voice throwing praises up to him. Yifan blinked in confusion as he couldn’t understand what was going on. He looked at his butler for an explanation with a very questioning gaze.

 

Jungsoo huffed in fake annoyance, "The boys had a bet with me. I said you won’t be here in half an hour but they said you will. They almost counted to one but then you came and they won. The loser have to... Have to do the gwiyomi song in the middle of the lounge with everyone looking at the loser." The boys giggled as Yifan looked down at his legs before laughing lightly.

 

"You boys believe in me, hm?"

 

Jongdae grinned wide up to him, "Of course! I always believe you, Dad." Jongin flicked his elder brother's forehead, "It's  _we_ , hyung. Not only you." Jongdae whined in agony as Yifan crouched down in front of them. Jungsoo was just looking at the heart warming scene. Yifan already looked like a father. Yifan kissed on Jongdae's forehead where Jongin had flicked just now and ruffled his hair.

 

"Does it hurt?"

 

Jongdae shook his head fervently, "Not anymore! Jonggie must be jealous because I got a kiss from Papa~" Yifan blinked,  ** ** _Papa?_****  He saw Jongin's cheeks turning pastel pink before he walked away but not until he grabbed the little guy's wrist before facing him, "Jongin? Who's Papa?" Jongin's face turned red now and Jongdae laughed hysterically. Yifan looked at his butler beside the table.

 

Jungsoo shrugged his shoulders as he really don't know. He wanted to know too. "Jongin?" The little guy had his head hung low, didn’t have the courage to look at the taller male in the eyes. "Come on, Jonggie. Just say it to him," Jongdae poked onto Jongin's flushed cheeks playfully. Yifan was even more curious but Jongin kept silent. "Hey," Yifan held both of Jongin's tiny palms into his.

 

He had never seen Jongin's flushed face like this before. He then heard Jongdae groaned before hopping onto his back, short limbs circling his neck from the back, "Jonggie actually wanted to call you Papa a long time ago but you can say that he was too shy to call you that." Jungsoo gasped as he clutched his heart dramatically. This was too cute. This was really, really too cute for him to handle.

 

Jongin's head instantly shot up and glared sharply to his elder brother who was hiding behind the taller male's back but blushed again when his eyes locked with the latter's. Yifan was smiling but then Jongin walked away from him. Yifan grabbed the little guy's waist in an instant before hearing him letting out a small shriek when Yifan lifted him up into his arms.

 

Jongdae had his arms around Yifan's neck from the back and legs almost wrapping Yifan's waist since his legs were short. He giggled when he saw Jongin hiding his reddish face into the taller male's neck where his red cheeks matched the red apples on the table. Jungsoo took out his mobile device and secretly took (more than ten) pictures of them.

 

He had never seen Yifan this happy before, not even when he was appointed as a CEO and had his own company. Someone cleared his throat behind the butler's back. Jungsoo looked behind to see Seokjin holding a tray with a bowl of vegetable soup on it. "Um, Kris ordered a meal for back pain. It's not for him, I guess... ?" Seokjin asked awkwardly as he was one of the servants yesterday who heard Yifan and mostly Junmyeon's... Noises.

 

Jungsoo shrugged his shoulders, pretending that he didn’t know anything and shooed him away before looking back at the scene. "Jongin, hey. Don't be shy. You can call me anything you like. Dae, please stop laughing. He's embarrassed, you know," Yifan said as he patted on Jongin's back to calm his red face and suddenly, Jongdae whined out of frustration.

 

"But he always tells me that he wants to call you Papa but he's too shy! I always have to help him to do something for him."

 

Jongdae explained while carefully getting off from the taller male when he crouched back on the floor before going to the huge dinner table. Jungsoo pulled out a chair for him and Yifan thanked him before sitting on it. Jongdae immediately hopped on the latter's right thigh as Jongin was on his left one. Yifan then lifted Jongdae’s face, knowing too well that the boy was sulking.

 

"You have to help him, Dae. You're his hyung. You have to help him more in the future when he needs help. If you do that, Appa and I will be really happy."

 

Jongdae's eyes brightened while looking up at him, "Really?" Yifan nodded. "Jonggie, I'm sorry. I will help you from now on. Hyung will help you. I'm sorry, Jonggie." Jongin mumbled something but both of them couldn’t hear it. "What is it, Jongin?" Yifan asked softly while patting on his back. Jongin then slowly almost like hesitantly stared up to meet the eyes of the latter.

 

"Ca-Can I call you Papa though?"

 

"Of course. Why the sudden change though? I'm curious."

 

"Because... We feel old when we call you Dad... As if we're already a teenager already. I don't want to grow up, Papa. I want to be small like this forever. I wish I had the power to stop the time so that I can be forever like this."

 

Yifan thinks that this was the longest sentence he had heard from Jongin. He wondered why Jongin suddenly would think like this. Jongin leaned into his chest after that, Jongdae did the same. Maybe something bothered them? He then suddenly caught his butler's gesture and his eyes went to the soup in front of him. Yifan gulped. He then looked back at the butler who was staring at him with a knowing look. Yifan felt his face getting warm. He quickly chose to ignore the butler's teasing stare and patted on the boys' heads to gain their attention.

 

"I know you both don’t like the idea of growing up but you have to. Don't worry. You have each other, right? Make sure you don’t forget each other. Don’t forget how you both used to treat each other. There are many things you will learn later when you're a teenager. So spend your time right now fully in joy because you can’t later when you're old. Don't be scared, okay? If you guys want me bring you guys somewhere, don’t forget to tell me. Let's go there together and make memories together. Okay? How does that sound?"

 

Yifan didn’t realize that Jungsoo wasn’t believing on what he was hearing from him. Yifan also didn’t realize that the boys are looking at him with teary eyes not until he heard Jongin sniffled, following with Jongdae. "Boys? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" The boys refused to look at him as they buried their faces deeper into Yifan's shirt, sniffles getting louder.

 

"Jongin, Jongdae. Tell me, please. Please don't cry."

 

Yifan pleaded as he felt his shirt getting wet. He didn’t care about his shirt. He cared about the boys. "You..." He heard Jongin's muffled voice. "Yo-You're the..." It was Jongdae's voice this time. "You're the best Papa ever." Both of the boys said at the same time. Yifan was surprised a little while the butler was a whole lot of surprise. Yifan squished the boys in his arms and he laughed as they let out whines and grunts.

 

When he pulled away, the boys peer up at him, still with teary eyes. Yifan patted on their heads, "And you're the best boys I've ever met." The boys grinned widely before motioning Yifan to lean down. Yifan chuckled softly as they planted sloppy kisses all over on his face. Jungsoo smiled widely at the scene. This was his first time seeing Yifan so happy like this. He felt glad. He felt happy for him.

 

He was just waiting when the latter was going to inform him about proposal or marriage. Maybe he should wait a little more. "By the way, where's Appa?" Jungsoo looked at Jongdae when he heard his question. He anticipated for Yifan's answer while holding back a smirk. The boys were currently staring up at him in wonder. Yifan's brain went totally blank, but he managed to speak.

 

"Uh, he's having a fever... And he can’t walk that much."

 

The boys immediately became worried. Yifan felt so bad seeing them like this. Their father was just fine! Jungsoo was holding back his laughter as much as he could manage. "Is he okay now? He was just fine yesterday..." Jongdae said sadly. "Can we see him?"  ** ** _No!_**** Their father still didn’t have any clothes on! "It's okay, Jongin. I don't want you to get infected by him," He ruffled the boy’s hair fondly.

 

"But what about you, Papa?"

 

Jongin asked cutely. Jungsoo was mentally about to lose his mind by Yifan's facial expressions and his (lame) answers. "I'm strong. Since you guys are still little, it'll be easy for you guys to catch a fever. By the way, do you have anything to do after this?" Yifan tried to change topic. He also didn’t want the soup to be cold. "We're gonna go swimming! Jungsoo hyung will teach us again~" Jongdae singsonged happily.

 

Jungsoo laughed before walking over to the boys and patting on their heads. "Be careful," Yifan said to Jongin while giving him a knowing look. The little guy nodded understandingly. "Have fun, okay?" The boys pecked on Yifan's cheeks before following the butler to the swimming pool. Yifan sighed in relief. His butler sure looked nice right now but later, he would know what would happen.

 

Yifan checked whether the soup was or wasn't hot. It was still hot. He took the tray before carefully going up to his room. Junmyeon was sleeping on his right side now, his left arm peeking out from the covers, exposing his bare torso and his back. Yifan gently placed the tray on the nightstand before sitting on the bed beside the sleeping male, a soft smile slowly spreading across his lips.

 

He shook the younger male’s shoulder tenderly, "Hey, wake up. It's going to be eleven now. Jun." Yifan would only call him with that name whenever he tried to wake him up because it would be more effective but this time, Junmyeon didn’t stir at all. "Jun? Hey," He made Junmyeon to lay flat on his back on the mattress and, then he finally stirred. "Good morning, Jun," Yifan said while pressing his lips on his left temple.

 

The sleepy male mumbled something as he tried to kiss the latter but Yifan already leaned back, chuckling slightly at the younger male's puckered lips. This was the reason he loved sleepy Junmyeon. Junmyeon would be totally out of character as if he was drunk. Well, not the ‘hungry’ drunk. "Wake up, Jun. You need to eat or else you can't walk later." The sleepy male hugged his right arm before nuzzling his face on it.

 

Yifan shook his head while combing Junmyeon’s bed-hair with his other free hand. "Hey." Junmyeon felt something smoothing his hair and opened his eyes sleepily to see the latter staring at him lovingly. He felt his cheeks warm by the stare before nuzzling back onto his arm. "Come on, Jun. I have work later and I don’t want you to miss me." Junmyeon then whined, still not fully awake from his senses.

 

"But today is Sundaaayyy..."

 

He pulled the latter close to make him topple on the bed but Yifan didn’t even budge. Of course, Yifan was much stronger than him. Junmyeon whined in annoyance. "I know but being the CEO is not easy as you think, Jun." Junmyeon blinked at the name. He then looked up to Yifan. He then looked down on what he was holding onto. Junmyeon blushed terribly. This was why he hated being sleepy.

 

He would be a person who had his tenth glass of tequila which he never ever had before. When did he fall asleep again anyway? "Hey." Junmyeon looked up at the latter and felt plush lips slotting against his so sweetly. He leaned forward a little and Yifan leaned in even more, sharing a good morning kiss. Junmyeon sat up after they pulled away with a shy smile. The smile left his lips as as soon as a lighting of pain struck on his lower back when he tried to lean on the headboard.

 

"You okay?"

 

Yifan asked worriedly as he lifted up the duvet to cover the younger male’s bare chest. Junmyeon chewed on his lower lip before shaking his head. It really hurt. He thinks that it might hurt more if he'd done it with Insung— He was extremely glad that he didn’t give his virginity to that guy. "Junmyeon, here." Junmyeon looked at his left and saw Yifan blowing the soup on the spoon before placing it between his mouth.

 

Junmyeon blushed again. Who would ever treat him like this? He parted his lips and swallowed the soup in delight. "Is it good?" Yifan asked softly as he wiped a little pearl of the soup which was on the corner right of his lips with his thumb. The younger male nodded shyly. After Junmyeon finished the soup, Yifan placed the empty bowl on the nightstand before sitting next to him on the bed with his long legs sprawled out beside Junmyeon’s short ones.

 

"Look... I have something to tell you. I hope you won't be angry."

 

Junmyeon looked at him worriedly as Yifan's face looked so sad, "What is it?" Junmyeon held onto his right hand before locking their fingers. The taller male smiled, still not believing how Junmyeon's hands fit so perfectly into his, "I have to go to Busan. Something came up there last week and they'd call me last Friday. I have to go there and stay there for a day or two. I didn't tell the boys about this yet because I wanted to tell you first," Yifan tightened the grip of their hands as he waited for Junmyeon's reactions.

 

Junmyeon only leaned his head against the taller male’s arm and sighed. Again, why did he have to go somewhere just when they just got closer to each other? Maybe the heavens were testing them. That might be it. "It's okay, Yifan. Be careful. I'll miss you..." He said before hiding his face into Yifan's clothed chest. Yifan kissed on top of his hair and circled Junmyeon's waist with his right arm.

 

"Me too. By the way, can you walk? Should I bath you?"

 

Junmyeon felt puffs of hot steam coming out from his head as he felt his whole face burning terribly. Yifan? Bathing him? No way. "I-It's okay, Yifan." Junmyeon whined mentally when the latter cupped his face to face him. "Why are you blushing? Are you expecting something?" Yifan asked not-so-innocently and Junmyeon felt his whole body burning right now.

 

"Wha... ?"

 

Yifan chuckled at his red face and kissed on the tip of Junmyeon's nose. He was just so adorable. "I was just kidding with you." Junmyeon wanted to get off from the bed and be away from him not until he remembered that he had nothing on. Junmyeon blushed again. "Are you full? Do you want me to get you anything?" Yifan questioned as he pushed back the messy bangs of the younger male's hair to the back.

 

Junmyeon smiled and leaned back beside him, "No. I just want you to stay for a while before you go…" Yifan nuzzled his nose into the younger male's hair and pecked on his temple. "You should take a bath first..." He said dejectedly as he thought of leaving Junmyeon and the boys to go for Busan. Junmyeon sensed the sad tone of Yifan and looped his short arms around his waist.

 

"I'm sorry, Junmyeon. We just made love yesterday and then I have to go somewhere today..."

 

Junmyeon smiled sadly, "Yifan, it's okay. You'll still be back home― I mean, here, right? Don't be sad. You should tell the boys about this by yourself so that they won't sulk at me," He pecked on the Yifan’s right cheek before forcing out a bright smile. The taller male smiled sadly in response, "You're making me harder to leave..." Junmyeon smiled sadly too.

 

"I want you to rest well, okay? Don't walk around that much but if you're bored, you can tell the staffs to accompany you by pressing the button here," Yifan pointed at the intercom on the nightstand, "I already told the boys that you're sick and they might have a swimming lesson again with Jungsoo hyung after this. I'll call you later to check on you, okay? Please call me if you need me―"

 

"Wait, you told the boys that I’m sick? But I’m not even sick?"

 

Yifan had to laugh lightly at this. Junmyeon could be so innocent sometimes. He lifted Junmyeon’s face and brushed his lips with those pouty ones, "Should I tell them that we made love instead?" Junmyeon could feel puffs of steam coming out from his ears this time. He punched lightly onto Yifan's chest like a kid. "Junmyeon?" He stared up, lips pursed and brows furrowed.

 

Yifan’s face seemed to be serious and Junmyeon’s face relaxed in an instant. "Thank you. Thank you for trusting me, Junmyeon. I really love you." A kiss landed on the tip of his nose and then, on his lips. "Do you really have to go, Yifan… ?" Junmyeon asked as they exchanged kisses. He didn’t like the way hearing the taller male sighed after he had asked that. Junmyeon tried to accept the fate.

 

"I want to stay beside you and take care of you until night, Junmyeon. I could actually cancel the appointment and the meeting but I have to go since the call I received last Friday was from the director..."

 

Junmyeon stopped the kisses in an instant. The butler's words ringed in his head as Yifan had worked hard before to please his step father. Junmyeon haven’t met him in person yet. He didn’t want to. He then remembered Sehun telling him about his father that the male was an awfully a strict perfectionist. Everything must be done in order. Give him any excuse and the director would fire you on the spot.

 

Sehun didn’t took Yifan’s position because Yifan was the eldest. He thanked the Gods that the director wasn’t the CEO or else he wouldn’t have meet Yifan. He shouldn’t be clingy right now or else Yifan would lose his focus on his work. Yifan needed his support. (He could be clingy after he came back). "It's okay, Yifan. Show them what you got, okay?" Junmyeon felt so happy after witnessing the gummy smile of Yifan's.

 

They kissed again for one more until Yifan remembered something, "I’m bringing Jungsoo hyung with me. If you need anything, just tell any staffs of mine, okay?" Junmyeon could feel the latter really not wanting to leave him when Yifan had his right arm tightened around his waist. Junmyeon only hummed in response before pulling the latter down by his nape to give him one last kiss.

 

After what happened yesterday night, both of them seemed to be so clingy towards each other. "Don’t forget... To tell the boys..." Junmyeon murmured in between their desperate kiss. Yifan pulled away at first and left a soft peck on Junmyeon’s hair. The male seemed to be sleepy again so he decided to take his cue to leave right now. Or else he won’t leave at all.

 

The butler had already packed clothes for the latter and himself since last Friday. They only needed to leave the mansion with a hired driver coming all the way from Busan. After Yifan had changed his clothing’s into a formal attire, a long business coat covering his tall figure, he took a glance at the sleeping male on his bed. It was a mistake because Yifan found himself automatically walking towards the bed like a magnet.

 

Yifan sighed as he stared at the sleeping male.  ** ** _So beautiful._**** He caressed strands of Junmyeon’s hair away from his forehead before leaning down to plant a long kiss on it. No matter how badly he wanted to bring Junmyeon with him, he knew he couldn’t because he won’t be focusing on his work. Besides, the boys needed their father. Yifan lifted the comforters up to Junmyeon’s neck but the male suddenly clutched onto his right wrist, taking Yifan by surprise.

 

The sleeping male mumbled something which sounded so cute for him to hear before the male nestled the left side of his face into the pillow, grip loosening on his wrist. Yifan groaned mentally. He had a strong urge to throw away his formal attire before jumping into the bed while curling up next to Junmyeon but then, he groaned audibly because he just  _couldn’t_.

 

He kissed on the parted lips of Junmyeon’s (because he was stubborn to leave the bed even though almost fifteen minutes have passed) for one last time before heavily stepping away from his room. He went to the dining room, grumpily sitting on the chair, waiting for his breakfast. Namjoon wondered why the latter was so grumpy after seeing Yifan ate his breakfast angrily, utensils clinging loudly on his ceramic plate.

 

Seokjin told him everything with a little faint blush on his cheeks, and also told him that he would be in Busan for a few days. They saw Yifan was smiling again when the boys climbed onto his lap after getting the news. The butler must have told them. The boys didn’t even went for a swimming because they suddenly remembered to watch an encore episode of a variety show which they missed on Christmas special.

 

After Jungsoo did the cute songs in front of the boys (there was no way he would do that in front of the servants) _,_  he hesitantly told them that he and Yifan won’t be in the house for today. The boys immediately stood up on their feet before running into the diner room, abandoning the television. The butler only peeked on them from the living room, hearing loud whines, most probably from Jongdae.

 

He guiltily sighed. Yifan kissed on the tip of their noses to calm them down who were mumbling ‘Papa’ and ‘don’t go’s. Ever since they start calling Yifan as  _‘Papa’_ , the boys sounded cuter and cuter. Jungsoo couldn’t help but to smile fondly. "Please don't go, Papaaa..." Jongdae whined. "Who’s going to take care of usss… ?" Jongin whined a little too, surprisingly. Yifan sighed heavily again.

 

"I have to, Jongdae. You have Appa and my staffs to take care of you, Jongin."

 

Jongin pouted. Pouted! Yifan must tell Junmyeon about this later on the phone. "But we need you too," Jongin stated cutely and Yifan had to squish the boys in his arms. He didn’t hear any whines and grunts this time. The boys must really want him to stay. "I’ll try to finish my work as fast as I can, alright? Besides, it's only for one day." The boys seemed to be convinced at this. Yifan sighed heavily again by their sad faces.

 

"Come closer, Papa."

 

Jongdae watched as Jongin said it before widening his eyes after what happened in front of him. He then saw Jongin hopping off from Yifan’s right lap before heading straight to the lounge, continuing watching the television despite having a flushed face. Yifan still blinked as he looked down at Jongdae. Both then think the same. Jongin had just pecked him on the lips!

 

"I want to kiss you too, Papa! Not fair! I should kiss you first because I’m older than Jonggie!"

 

Yifan wasn't only getting closer to Junmyeon. He was also getting much closer to the boys too. Jongin was really full of surprises. He felt so warm inside. So warm. Chest swelling with warmth of family's love. A feeling where he'd been longing to have. He then began to laugh when Jongdae tried to lean up to kiss him but he couldn't because he was too short!

 

Yifan leaned down instead and pecked on Jongdae’s lips, earning a wide grin, not knowing that the little guy's cheeks were in a little pink. "Do you kiss Appa like this too, Papa?" Jongdae asked in curiosity. It was Yifan’s turn to have the pinkish color on his cheeks, "Uh, yes. But since we love each other very, very much, I’ll kiss him a little longer. Same goes to your Appa."

 

Yifan didn’t want the little guy's innocent brain to be spoiled and he stopped explaining but, he never thought that the boy would actually look so interested. Jongdae leaned his chin on his Papa’s sternum, eyes blinking in curiosity. He asked, voice also curious, "Really? Can I kiss you longer too? Because I love you too!" Yifan laughed lightly at this before ruffling Jongdae’s hair.

 

"You must know the difference, Dae. Family love and lover's love are different. We say the same words but the feeling and meaning is different. You can't kiss me longer because I’m not your lover. You can only kiss someone that you really, really like and love at the same time if he or she feels the same to you. I can kiss your Appa longer because he's mine— I mean, my boyfriend. While I can only give you short kiss because it's very wrong to have a long kiss with your own family member."

 

He thought for awhile to give an example, "For an example, you can't love your younger brother Jongin as a lover because you're his family. Do you understand, Dae?" Yifan decided to drop the topic since Jongdae’s face was blank. It was silent for a moment until Jongdae’s face brightened, "I get it now! So you can kiss Appa in that way because you're his life partner, right?"

 

Yifan blinked at the word. "Life partner?" He asked back rather than answering Jongdae’s question. "You’re Appa’s life partner, right? He always mumbles that word in his sleep and I always think his life partner is you, Papa." Yifan smiled at this. ** ** _Did Junmyeon really... ?_****  "I will become his life partner. Soon. Very soon." Jongdae smiled so brightly and wanted to ask him about when he was going to marry his Appa.

 

But then the butler's informed Yifan that the car was here made him to feel sad again. "Remember my words, okay? Tell it to Jongin too so that he would understand and won't end up kissing me when he's older." Jongdae giggled at this before hugging Yifan tightly. He’s sure going to miss his Papa very badly. "Don’t be there so long, Papa." Yifan ended up carrying the boy into his arms before heading to the main door outside with his butler and his helpers.

 

Jongin padded quietly to join them and saw his elder brother being passed to Eunkwang. "Papa, I love you!" He shouted, making everyone to turn their heads to him but he had already ran back into the lounge. Yifan smiled widely but then sadly in response before getting into the car with Jungsoo. Seeing Jongdae's solemn expression on his usual bright face made his chest to be clenched. Yifan made sure to cancel any appointment like this in the future. 

 

/// 

 

Junmyeon stirred when the alarm on his phone went off. It was weird because as far as he could remember, he didn’t set any alarm on his device. Yifan must have set it for him. It was going to be noon. He yawned as he stretched his limbs and stared up at the ceiling. He pouted when he realized Yifan wasn’t in the mansion now. So why did he have to get up? Junmyeon shook his head from the thoughts.

  

He shouldn’t be clingy now. Junmyeon leaned his back on the headboard and noticed the pain on his back had reduced a little. Maybe it was because of the soup. Thinking about the soup, he wanted it again. He looked over to his left side and saw a small blue-colored button on the corner of the nightstand. Junmyeon lifted up the covers to his chest before pressing on the intercom.

  

He didn't know that well to use it so he stayed silent. _"Are you there, Junmyeon?"_ The chef's voice could be heard in a few seconds. "Oh, um, can I have the same soup this morning?" He asked quite hesitantly. _"Sure. Anything else?"_ Junmyeon shook his head but then he remembered that the chef couldn’t see him. “That's all. Thanks a lot. I'll be downstairs in an hour.” He rolled his eyes by his own stupid-ness.

  

_"Okay~ Walk slowly, alright?"_

Junmyeon blushed and didn’t reply. Great. _****How am I going to face him after this?****_ Junmyeon pursed his lips, thinking. Either way, he slowly climbed off from the bed, feeling his legs aching from yesterday's activities. He blushed again when he noticed that he was still bare. So that's why he felt _so_ _cold_. When Junmyeon stepped into the bathroom, he was still amazed on how huge it was.

  

It was almost the size of his room at his previous house. He had a nice warm shower, cleaning off the rest of stains tidily from his thin legs. There was a huge mirror attached on the wall. Junmyeon felt his face warming up in the warm shower as he saw his body. There were _lots_ of Yifan's love bites from yesterday. He finished his bath immediately and dried his small figure up.

  

Junmyeon limped outside after wearing a blue long sleeved collar shirt with a black cotton pants. It was still cold even though it was afternoon already. He then sensed the mansion was a bit too quiet when he reached downstairs. He wondered where everyone had gone to. His boys were also out of his sight. "Junmyeon?" He looked over to the dining room and saw Seokjin standing on the doorway.

  

Seokjin smiled as soon as he saw the questioning look on Junmyeon's face. "They're outside with the boys. Playing in the snow. Do you want to join them?" Junmyeon would really love to join them but the current condition of his body wasn’t letting him. He shook his head before following Seokjin to the dining room, limping slightly. It was so awkward.

  

Junmyeon was sitting alone in the dining room with Seokjin doing something in the kitchen. He couldn’t imagine what kind of questions the chef would ask after this. He just blushed at the thought. "Cold?" He knew the chef was pointing out his flushed face. He nodded in embarrassment. "Can I sit here? I promise I won't ask anything. Hakyeon only asks straightforward questions. He's so shameless sometimes." Junmyeon laughed lightly before motioning him to take a sit across him.

  

"We should cook together sometimes. It's been a while I'd cook and I miss cooking already."

  

Junmyeon said after swallowing a spoonful of the vegetable soup. "Sure! I can see you're a good cook too. I found a new recipe that I've been wanting to do lately but Namjoon is accompanying the boys outside. Who knows he might be playing with them too," He sighed, disappointed a little with his partner. Junmyeon chuckled by his reaction, "Let's do it, then. Let me finish this." And so, Junmyeon's afternoon went by spending his time cooking with Seokjin.

  

Both of them became even closer until they shared their personal problems. Untill now, Seokjin didn’t ask about last night. Junmyeon really appreciated that. After trying out other recipes, they didn’t even realize that they made enough portions for dinner. The boys came in running into the kitchen before hugging Junmyeon's legs from the back. "Appa~" Jongdae singsonged cutely.

  

"We smell something good~"

  

Jongin followed after. The adults chuckled by their hungry voice. Junmyeon crouched down in front of them before flicking off the snowflakes from their hair. "Did you both have fun outside?" Jongdae nodded his head for a few times while Jongin smiled brightly, making Junmyeon to melt by his eyes-mile. How he longed to see this bright smile of Jongin. He must tell this to Yifan later.

  

"We had fun but we're hungry right now. Can we eat right now? Hyungs and noonas are hungry too."

  

Jongdae pointed a finger outside as if showing them they were hungry. "Sure but it isn’t nice to eat without being clean, you know. Can you take a bath first? You should help Jongin to wash up too to save the time. Or else the hyungs and noonas will finish the food." The boys gasped. Without saying a word, they were rushing off. He turned around when he heard Seokjin laughing at them.

  

"They're so adorable. Everyone can’t stop saying those whenever they spent time with them."

  

Junmyeon smiled sheepishly before helping the chef cleaning up the dishes. "Jongin never really smiles for anyone." Seokjin was taken aback by this, "Really?" Junmyeon nodded while washing a plate carefully, smiling, "Because of Yifan, he began to smile. I'm really glad that I met him." The chef could sense relief in the younger male's voice. He smiled too.

  

"I'm glad that he met you. Kris always skips his meals before. Sometimes I thought I should just quit because I thought my cooking wasn’t good enough. I found out that he'd been working too much. He'd been always cooped up in his study too. Once he gets in, it's really hard for Jungsoo hyung to get him out of there. I guess everything changed when he met you. Thank you, Junmyeon. For changing Yifan."

  

A blush crept on Junmyeon's cheeks as he nodded silently before washing another plate. He could hear Seokjin giggling under his breath. Few minutes later after everyone had their bath, all of them were digging in the food that Junmyeon and Seokjin had made. Well, having dinner a little earlier won't hurt, right? Taekwoon was the only one who was eating politely.

  

Junmyeon had to laugh when he compared the silent Taekwoon with a monster eating Hakyeon who was devouring the fried chicken. Everyone didn’t eat without talking even though they had food in their mouths, making comments on how good the food was. Jongin was eating silently too, since friend chicken was his favorite, eating the parts cleanly.

  

"Don't forget the rice too, Jongin."

  

Minhyuk said from his side and all of them laughed when they notice that Jongin was only eating the chicken. Junmyeon face-palmed at this. ****_Such a chicken lover_****. He smiled it off before joining everyone for dinner. The servants then exchanged knowing looks between themselves before looking back to Junmyeon who was too focused eating the food. They noticed that Junmyeon's face was glowing with happiness.

  

As if there was a sunshine directly landing on top of Junmyeon. They knew what happened yesterday. All thanks to Namjoon who slipped out the information unintentionally to Hakyeon. Seokjin and Namjoon shooed Junmyeon from washing the dishes after dinner. He didn’t know what to do. It was going to be seven in the evening now. The others were doing their work and the boys were watching some cartoons.

  

He then remembered something. The chef and his helper only smiled, seeing Junmyeon running to go upstairs. Junmyeon had totally forgotten about Yifan after spending the day with the servants. ****_Did he eat already? Is he alright?_**** He hastily searched for his mobile phone under the covers and once he found it, his eyes widened when there were more than thirty missed calls with a few voicemail along with tons of text messages.

  

11:59AM  
Are you awake, Junmyeon?

  

12:15PM  
Junmyeon?

  

12:55PM  
Hope you had your lunch, Junmyeon.

  

01:45PM  
Are you okay?

  

01:59PM  
Junmyeon, please call me.

  

02:00PM  
I'm in a meeting right now.

 

04:36PM  
Why didn’t you reply, Junmyeon?

  

04:47PM  
Does it still hurt?

  

04:55PM  
Junmyeon?

  

05:13PM  
Are you angry with me?

  

05:39PM  
Please call me.

  

05:42PM  
I called earlier but you didn’t pick up.

  

05:55PM  
Is something wrong?

  

06:13PM  
How are the boys?

  

06:34PM  
Junmyeon, please reply.

  

06:48PM  
Are you there, Junmyeon?

  

06:50PM  
Junmyeon, I miss you.

  

06:55PM  
I miss you so much, Junmyeon.

  

Junmyeon tried not to blush as he was feeling guilty for not replying his texts. Just when he was about to tap on the reply button, Yifan's name popped on his screen. Yifan was calling him. Junmyeon immediately answered the call. _"I missed you,"_ The taller male’s voice was filled with longing. Junmyeon blushed again while looking down on his lap, twisting the hem of his shirt.

  

"Yifan, I'm so sorry. I left my phone upstairs—"

  

_"I missed you so much, Junmyeon."_

Junmyeon didn’t know why he felt like crying when he heard the deep voice on the other line cracking a little. "I missed you too, Yifan. Come back here quickly." Junmyeon didn’t care if he was being needy or clingy right now. He knew Yifan felt the same too. _"Junmyeon. Junmyeon,"_ The latter called out needily, making Junmyeon to lie his back on the bed, eyes closing automatically.

  

_"Say something, Junmyeon. I missed hearing your voice. What did you_ _do today? Does your back still hurt? How are the boys?"_

Junmyeon smiled, smile filled with much love. He then began to explain every inch on what he did today with Yifan silently listening to his melodious voice on the other line, responding only if needed. After almost half an hour of nothing but talking and exchanging sweet nothings towards each other, Junmyeon suddenly remembered about the butler.

  

"Where's Jungsoo hyung, Yifan?"

  

A sudden snore through the line surprised him and then, he heard Yifan laughing on the line. _"He had answered your question. He's sleeping on the bed next to me. Tired from accompanying me through the meetings, I suppose."_ Junmyeon's face instantly turned grim, "He's... He's sleeping next to you?" The latter on the other line laughed when he sensed Junmyeon's voice was laced in jealousy.

  

_"We're not sleeping next to each other, Junmyeon. I would kick him if he tries to get on my bed. He's on another bed next to me. Don't be jealous~"_

Junmyeon was blushing out of embarrassment. He couldn’t hide his jealousy very well. He knew. "I-I'm not je-jealous." The latter only laughed in response at his stutter, making Junmyeon to huff out of annoyance. "Shut up before I hang up." Yifan immediately apologized to him and excused himself for a second before hearing the latter letting out a yawn.

  

"You need to sleep, Yifan. Sleep early so that you can wake up early tomorrow."

  

Junmyeon began to nag at him and Yifan whined. Whined! Junmyeon had his right hand covering his mouth in an instant. Maybe Jongdae had infected him. _"But Junmyeonnn, you didn’t talk about the boys yet."_ The latter whined again and Junmyeon slipped out a giggle. "Okay, okay. Jongin smiled today," Junmyeon said with a smile as he remembered Jongin's eye-smile.

  

_"But doesn’t he always smile now?"_

Junmyeon shook his head and then realized that Yifan wasn’t in the bedroom with him. He felt so idiotic for a moment. "Today was different. I think he smiled until his lips hurt. You should’ve seen him. He was so cute!" Yifan chuckled before he remembered something too,  _"You know, when he found out that I won't be in the house for a few days, he pouted at me."_ Junmyeon was totally surprised to hear this.

  

"Really? How did he look like?"

  

He asked with much enthusiasm. _"Really cute. Like you."_ Junmyeon blushed unconsciously. "Uhm, did he do anything else?" Yifan chuckled before saying the main thing to him, _"He kissed me. Like seriously. He kissed me square on the lips. Can you believe it!"_ Yifan stated with much excitement. Junmyeon had his eyes widened, "Oh my God. I think he learnt from us."

  

Junmyeon said without thinking and then blushed after he realized it. _"What do you mean he learnt from us?"_ He knew very well that if Yifan was here in the bedroom, the latter would've raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, it's nothing—" _"Were you trying to be cheesy just now?_ _" Junmyeon blushed to the tip of his ears as he heard Yifan's loud laughter._ "Shut up, Yifan. I'm hanging up." Junmyeon actually didn’t have the heart to hang up.

  

Not when he really, really missed the latter. _"Then I will call you again,"_ Yifan said with a chuckle. Junmyeon rolled his eyes, smiling a little. _"Oh and the boys aren’t calling me Dad anymore."_ Junmyeon blushed _again_. He knew what the boys were calling Yifan right now. It was kind of cute and he was a little shy about it, "Mm, Seokjin told me." Junmyeon heard another yawn before the latter replied,  _"I miss them already. What are they doing right now?"_

Junmyeon had to smile after sensing the fondness in Yifan's tone, "They’re watching TV with the others. A variety show, I guess." He then heard _another_ yawn. Despite wanting to continue to talk to Yifan, Junmyeon thinks it was the best to let him sleep first even though it was only half past eight. "I miss you, Yifan. Come back safely, alright? I'll be waiting tomorrow." The line was silent for a moment and then he heard a sigh.

  

_"I love you, Junmyeon. I'll be back tomorrow evening."_

Junmyeon smiled sadly, Yifan must be so tired. "I love you too, Yifan. Sleep well." He didn’t get any replies and guessed that the latter was already asleep. Junmyeon sighed. He just wanted Yifan to be here already. He wondered how tired he would be if he followed Yifan to Busan. He then checked his smartphone for any other messages from Baekhyun or Taemin but there were none.

  

Junmyeon sighed as he didn’t know what to do right now. The boys seemed to have fun, laughing with the staffs as they watch encore episodes of a show. He didn’t feel sleepy either. The only thing he knew right now was he really, really missed Yifan. Junmyeon closed his eyes, trying to sleep but after a few minutes, he found himself opening them back.

  

He suddenly remembered about Yifan’s study that Seokjin had mentioned earlier. He had never been there before. He never even knew it was there before. Junmyeon decided to visit Yifan’s study for a while, trying to find a way not to miss Yifan even more. He walked out of Yifan’s bedroom and saw an almost big room as the bedroom in front of him. So this must be Yifan’s study.

  

He twisted the doorknob and it opened. He took a hesitant step inside and eyes widened in an instant by the luxurious room. It was pure white. Everything was in white. Even the bookshelf was white behind the big white desk. Junmyeon loved the place already. The messy stack of files which were on the side of the desk had caught his attention. There weren’t any other stuff on the desk, only company related files.

  

He sat on the soft cushion of the office chair. Immediately, he felt Yifan’s warmth engulfed him. Junmyeon thought he was dreaming but it felt so real. He then randomly checked on the left off files which were opened wide on the middle of the desk. He spent almost an hour there, looking through the files, nothing catching his interest. Junmyeon even sorted the improper arrangements of the thick books on the bookshelf.

  

He couldn’t see and leave something if it’s messy, especially when it comes to books. A bright orange-colored file attracted his attention as he was about to walk out from the study. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a glimpse of a name and walked back beside the desk's left side to take a good look at it. All he could see was ‘Kim’ written in big letters in Korean.

  

There were other stacks of files above it. Curious, Junmyeon carefully took out the orange file into his hands. The full name was actually ‘Kim Jongin’. Junmyeon frowned. Why Jongin’s file was in Yifan’s study? As far as he knew, he had taken all of the important files of Jongin’s and Jongdae’s from his wrecked house on the third day living in the mansion and placed them in his own room.

  

As far he could remember, Jongin didn’t have any orange-colored file. His eyes widened a little when he read the hospital’s name where Jongin had been admitted before. He placed the file on an empty spot of the desk before opening it. He saw a white sheet of paper attached to the file with two signatures on the bottom right and left on it. The right one was Dr Zhang’s while the left one belonged to him.

  

Junmyeon choked on his breaths when he read the title of the white sheet paper. It was an agreement for Jongin’s surgery. “What… What is this?” He took out the attached paper from the file and read the details. Junmyeon’s eyes were getting teary and he didn’t even realize it. It wasn’t a severe surgery but still, how come he didn’t know about this? His blurry eyes could only catch on some words.

  

_‘Kim Jongin is suffering from pneumonia_ … _’_

_‘The symptoms had matched perfectly_ … _’_

_‘Weak immune system_ … _’_

_‘Must have a quick surgery for_ … _’_

_‘Left lung had been infected badly_ ― _’_

The paper slipped out from Junmyeon’s hold. He couldn’t read it any further. He didn’t know anything about this. Junmyeon even _signed it_. Dr Zhang did a surgery without his knowing― ****_Why Yifan didn’t tell me about this?_**** Is that why Yifan didn’t ever mention his study to Junmyeon? So that he wouldn’t know about the surgery? He felt his heart racing incredibly at the thought.

  

_****Did Yifan lie to me… ?** ** _

Junmyeon panicked as he began to ravish the file and saw a plastic cover with pictures in it. He lifted up to his face to see the picture clearly. Junmyeon almost threw up at the sight of someone’s chest being cut open a little― ****_Jonginnie._ **** The plastic cover fell on the floor as Junmyeon rushed out of the study to search for the youngest. _****Jongin. Jongin. Jongin.****_ He couldn’t think of anything except for the boy.

  

He almost tripped when he walked downstairs to the second floor before running through the hallway before going downstairs to the living room. He saw the boys with the servants but Jongdae was sleeping beside Taekwoon who was patting his hair. “Jonginnie,” He called out from the stairs quietly but the boy seemed to hear it, same goes to Taekwoon. He could see Jongin’s worried face looking at him.

  

Junmyeon showed a gesture to come over and the little guy carefully stood up, not wanting to stir his sleeping brother before bringing his little feet to his father who was on his knees. "Are you okay— Umf," Jongin didn’t manage to complete his sentence when the elder male hugged him a bit too tight than usual. " _Jongin,_ " His father called out, voice small. Jongin blinked before wriggling a little to part away from the tight hug.

  

"Appa, what's wrong?"

  

He scanned Junmyeon's face but the male only had a loving yet a worried look on his face. The elder male then brought up his right hand up to Jongin's chest, placing his palm on the middle. "Did it... Did it hurt?" Junmyeon asked while holding back a sob, caressing the little guy's chest with his thumb. Jongin eyed his Appa intently for a while, "Had Papa tell you already?" Junmyeon's face hardened.

  

****_He didn't…_ ** **

  

"He did. But I couldn't understand what he said... Can you tell me what happened?"

  

He asked with a fake smile. Jongin then smiled in relief, making Junmyeon to doubt even more. "After I woke up in the middle of the night, I saw Uncle Yixing beside me. I said to him that my chest hurts a lot and he told me that he will do something about it and told me not to be scared. I was scared actually..." His little Jongin actually looked scared right now until it made Junmyeon to tear up a little.

  

But he held them back because he wanted to know what had happened. "You and hyung weren't there at that night so I cried… Uncle Yixing calmed me down before he injected something here,” Jongin pointed to his left shoulder and Junmyeon immediately caressed on the area, “The next thing I knew, I woke up in the morning with nurse noona beside me. I realized that my chest doesn’t hurt anymore,” Jongin then smiled so innocently.

  

Junmyeon had to smile back even though he was so shocked. "Papa called me before you guys came and told me not to say anything about the operation. I was dizzy that time so I didn’t ask or couldn’t talk that much. You want to see the small cut, Appa? _(Junmyeon nodded)_ Here," Jongin lifted his shirt up with his right hand and pointed on a three inch fading cut on the left side of his torso with his other hand.

  

Junmyeon was speechless as he carefully touched on the area with the pad of his forefinger. Jongin flinched a little. Junmyeon immediately pulled away and looked up to him in worry. "Hehe, just kidding, Appa. Had Papa and Uncle Yixing really told this already?" Junmyeon could only nod in silence before hugging the little guy again. He couldn’t imagine if Jongin didn’t make it. He just couldn’t imagine it. His Jongin—

  

"Appa—"

  

He loosened his grip around Jongin before kissing on the boy's temple, letting his lips linger there for a moment. _****Why Yifan didn’t tell me about this? How can he not tell me about this?****_ "Sleep later in your room, okay? Appa is going to sleep in a while too. If you're hungry, tell Seokjin hyung or Namjoon hyung, okay?" Jongin nodded sleepily before pecking on the elder male's right cheek.

  

"Good night, Appa."

  

Junmyeon smiled wearily, holding back the tears. He didn’t notice that Taekwoon was observing him in silence but the male didn’t say or ask anything. After making sure the youngest was slumped beside his sleeping elder brother's side, Junmyeon immediately went to his room. Not to Yifan's room but to his own room before locking the door. His head hurts a lot right now. So many questions ran through his mind.

  

Thinking each and everything about it made his head to hurt a lot more. Not being in a right state of mind made matters worse. The unnecessary thoughts were consuming him once again. He just couldn’t believe it. _****Why Yifan hid this from me? How― Why Dr Zhang was also―****_ Junmyeon slipped out a sob and covered his mouth with both of his hands in an instant, legs folded before bringing it up to his chest.

  

Tears fell down from his cheeks before it dribbled down. He couldn’t think anything straight right now. His thoughts were messed up. His mind was messed up. _Everything_ was messed up. He wanted to call Yifan and demand an explanation about this matter but his phone was upstairs and he didn’t want to get his phone. They were just lovey-dovey about an hour ago— Junmyeon clutched on his hair.

  

He was going insane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> pneumonia = lung infection
> 
> fyi ii:  
> i repeat,  
> i have limited knowledge about medical-hospitality-surgery and anything related to hospitals.
> 
> fyi iii:  
> if you guys had forgotten what happened to jongin before, please read chapter 12 & 13 again :)
> 
> i hope you guys can understand the situation of depressive junmyeon,  
> i didnt point out the word directly because i want you guys to feel how he feels


	26. [Special II]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened that night at the end of chapter 24

  

" _Yifan,_ " Junmyeon breathed out. The taller male was trailing his lips on his right jaw down to his neck and soon behind his right ear, mouthing sensually on the area which him to quiver underneath Yifan. It felt different this time. It felt different this time because Junmyeon knew what they would be doing tonight. He was extremely scared of course. He was scared, terrified, and mostly nervous.

  

He gulped down the lump in his throat when the latter was now sucking deeply on his neck, leaving a bright red mark there. He opened his eyes when there were no movements. His blush darkened even more by the taller male's gaze above him. Such a loving gaze. Yifan was worried actually. Having Junmyeon beneath him was so unusual for him, yet he was cherishing the moment.

  

He wondered how brave Junmyeon was to give his heart for him. Yifan wanted to reply his love with much care, much tenderness and much love. He loved Junmyeon. He knew it. He loved Junmyeon with all of his heart, his soul. "Yifan..." His voice. Yifan wanted to hear his melodious voice every day, even in afterlife. It was like a medicine to him. A medicine that Yifan needed to take every day or else, he would die.

  

He would definitely die without Junmyeon. Definitely. His love for Junmyeon, it's not worth of saying in words. "Yifannn _..._ " Junmyeon moaned delicately. Yifan knew the younger male was embarrassed by that. He knew Junmyeon himself didn’t know that his voice would be like that, but Yifan loved it. He loved hearing it. So he did it again. Yifan gently tweaked the younger male's right nipple and earned a melodic moan once more.

  

He couldn’t help himself but to kiss Junmyeon, swallowing the smaller male's soft whimpers as he slowly pressed their bodies together on the mattress. He had his forearms propped on either side of Junmyeon's head while the younger male was still being shy, small palms on the taller male's shoulders. Yifan felt like exploding just by kissing him like this.

  

Junmyeon was slowly losing his mind or to put it simple, he was slowly breaking off the rest of his touch barrier inside and lets the latter lead him, guide him. He'd never gave his heart and body to someone this deeply. He knew that the latter would take care of him. Take care of his boys and him. So he decided to reply the latter's good deeds by not giving his body, but giving all of his heart and soul to become as one.

  

Yifan had been by his side mostly in his downs, but Junmyeon knew that after this, they would be okay. Nobody can stop them from loving each other. He believed Yifan. He trusted Yifan. "Ah— Yifan, n-not there— _Ngah!_ " Junmyeon's body arched beautifully when Yifan took his left nipple into his mouth, nipping it slightly through the shirt that the younger male was wearing.

  

He didn’t know Junmyeon could be this responsive. Junmyeon himself didn’t know either. He had never been like this before. Junmyeon felt so dizzy already even though the real thing didn’t even started yet. Yifan was worried if Junmyeon couldn’t take it. Yifan wanted to make him feel special with extra touches and kisses. He wanted to guide him well in this. He didn’t want to ruin anything.

  

He didn’t want to make Junmyeon scared at the end of their love-making session. Junmyeon had told him to leave his shirt on earlier and Yifan didn’t even bother to protest. As long Junmyeon was comfortable, he was okay with it. Yifan wriggled down and stopped at the shorter male's hips. Junmyeon didn’t want to look down because he was blushing too much already.

  

He didn’t want to embarrass himself from making weird noises in his throat that threatened to come out. Yifan lifted the younger male's shirt a little and began mouthing on his right hipbone. Junmyeon instantly covered his mouth with the back of his right hand to prevent any sounds from coming out but failed miserably when Yifan started to graze on the area deeply.

  

" _Yifan._ "

  

He croaked. Junmyeon felt so hot inside. So hot until he didn’t realize he had been sweating a little. His tears were dry already. He called out for Yifan again. "Junmyeon." Said male shuddered by the deep voice beside his right ear but managed to grab onto the latter's shirt with both of his hands, "It's too hot." His voice was almost a whisper but Yifan heard it. The latter swept back the sweaty brown bangs over his forehead to the back.

  

He then looked at Junmyeon worriedly. "Take off my shirt, Yifan. I-I can't breathe properly." Yifan gulped by the sudden request. "Yifan, please." Yifan gazed longingly into his eyes to make sure Junmyeon was really okay with it. Junmyeon kept covering his face with both of his hands after Yifan had taken off his shirt. It's his first time exposing his body to Yifan. He felt extremely embarrassed but relieved when the cool air touched his bare upper body.

  

"Look at me, Junmyeon."

  

He still didn't look at the latter. Junmyeon whined when the taller male peeled off his hands away from his face. He then felt a peck on the tip of his nose. "You're beautiful." Junmyeon opened his eyes and saw the sincerity in the latter's orbs. Before Yifan could kiss him, Junmyeon placed a hand on his chest. Yifan looked at him worriedly but then confusingly when he saw the flush on Junmyeon's cheeks.

  

"Yo-Your turn..."

  

Junmyeon's voice shook terribly but somehow, he managed to say it. Yifan instantly obeyed as he hastily took his shirt off. After a few seconds of gazing at each other's bodies, Yifan propped his elbows on the either side of the younger male's head again before kissing him deeply. Junmyeon wasn't shy anymore. He was holding onto Yifan as if his life depended on him, arms tightening around the latter's neck.

  

The thrilling sensation was spreading throughout his body. The excitement flowing in his veins. Adrenaline rushing in. Junmyeon didn’t want it to stop. He gasped in the kiss and felt his face burning in an instant when he felt a hand _down there_. Junmyeon immediately hid his face into the latter's neck as Yifan began to palm him cautiously against the fabric of his pyjama pants, making him to get used at the feeling.

 

Junmyeon's hips jerked without intention when Yifan suddenly squeezed his hardening length and slipped out moans, only Yifan's name coming out from his parted lips. It felt so good. Yifan then peppered Junmyeon's left jaw with soft kisses down to his neck while pulling down the rest of his garments. "Yifan," Junmyeon sobbed. Yifan leaned away to have a look. The younger male seemed to be extremely embarrassed at the current situation.

  

"Shh... Don't cry. It's only me, Junmyeon."

  

But the male looked _so scared_ , eyes closed shut with fresh tears coming out and nails digging into Yifan's biceps. Junmyeon's pyjama pants was at his knee level and Yifan left his hand from down there before leaving tender kisses all over on Junmyeon's face. Junmyeon whined in guiltiness as he still didn’t open his eyes. He shouldn't be like this. Yifan must be disappointed by his behavior.

  

He was just so scared, and so nervous. "I won't let anyone see you like this. I won’t let anyone touch you like this. I won’t let anyone make love to you like this. You’re _mine_ and _only_ mine, Junmyeon. I love you _so much_." Junmyeon sniffled before slowly peering up to the male above him. He saw the loving gaze from the latter's eyes again. Junmyeon felt so special suddenly. Maybe he always was and he’s now only realizing it.

  

The taller male then gently kissed on the corner right of his trembling lips. Yifan smiled lovingly and Junmyeon felt bad. He really shouldn’t be scared like this. This was _Yifan_. Not anyone else. He knew Yifan won’t lie to him. Junmyeon suddenly felt his cheeks warmed up when he recalled Yifan’s words earlier. Yifan noticed this and he kissed Junmyeon’s lips again for a while.

  

"You’re really, really beautiful... Don’t hide yourself from me, Junmyeon."

  

"I love you."

  

Junmyeon blurted out suddenly and felt the familiar warmth on his whole face this time. Yifan chuckled lightly before hearing a squeak when the latter gently nipped on the tip of Junmyeon’s right ear. "I know." Yifan just wanted to kiss him all night but then he thinks he could that during their love-making session. He was a bit hesitant to go on to the next level as he had a small bottle of clear gel in his right hand.

  

"Junmyeon, I want you to stay calm, okay? Please tell me if it hurts, okay?"

  

The younger male only nodded. Yifan then pulled off the rest of his undergarments, totally exposed. Junmyeon shut his eyes close, hands covering his face again. Junmyeon’s length was hard and heavy on his belly. Yifan really wanted to comfort him but he needed to get Junmyeon ready first. "Jun," He called out adoringly as he gently folded Junmyeon’s legs before spreading them a little.

  

Junmyeon was really beautiful like this. It would be more beautiful if Junmyeon had his face uncovered, but Yifan understood him better. He settled himself in between his legs before leaning up to comfort the younger male, left hand slowly and cautiously travelling down before gently prodding onto Junmyeon’s entrance. " _Yifan,_ " The smaller male gasped out as he held in his breaths earlier.

  

Junmyeon have his hands fisting onto the sheets in an instant. "It’s okay, it's gonna be alright, Jun," Yifan repeated more comforting words tenderly near his left ear before carefully sliding in his coated forefinger. The male underneath him held his breath right away at the uncanny feeling. Yifan peppered the underside of his left jaw with much kisses before adding a second one.

  

"Yi-Yifan..."

  

Yifan heard his name and he kissed on Junmyeon's lips in an instant. He knew it pained him. Yifan steadily stretched him with two digits, swallowing the younger male's faint moans. He deepened the kiss to divert Junmyeon's attention as he bravely pushed another one in. Yifan then only began to thrust the three of his fingers very, very gently. Junmyeon parted their lips as his body arched gracefully under the latter's intimate touch.

  

"Ngh… Ah…"

  

Junmyeon's head tipped backwards on the soft pillow as he moaned effortlessly in pain plus pleasure when the taller male quickened his pace suddenly, making the pad of his fingers to go in deeper and deeper until his digits were knuckles deep inside him. "Yifan!" Said male was startled by the sudden scream and felt the younger male's body shivered a little in seconds.

  

Junmyeon screamed his Chinese name once more despite his raging breaths as the pad of the taller male's fingers hit on a certain spot inside him again which made Junmyeon to feel the bundle of nerves spreading throughout his body. He didn't tell Yifan that his ex had done this before to him, but they didn't do it all the way. Maybe he would tell him sooner or later.

  

He didn't feel like this at all when his ex did this before once but Yifan... It felt different and way better. His ex was rough while Yifan was careful, gentle. He was so grateful. He felt treasured. Junmyeon whined a little in his throat when the latter pulled out his fingers slowly. He opened his eyes to see Yifan who was staring down at him with a loving yet a worried look.

  

"You okay?"

  

The latter asks worriedly. Junmyeon could only nod in response. His ex had never asked whether he's fine or not. Junmyeon sniffled in happiness. He felt so freaking happy to meet a person like Yifan. "Please don't cry, Junmyeon. Didn't I tell you to tell me if it hurts?" Yifan's tone was raging a little but he could sense the worried-ness was all wrapped up in his voice, and on his face too.

  

Junmyeon didn't even realize that he was crying until Yifan mentioned it. He weakly yet determinedly cradled Yifan's face with both of his tiny palms, making the latter to blink a few times, "I'm crying because I love you so much, Yifan." Said male smiled warmly at him. The next thing Junmyeon knew, they were making out, exchanging sloppy yet passionate kisses, holding onto each other close.

  

Junmyeon's face was flushed since from the start and he really, really couldn’t handle the heat pooling on his south anymore. "I-I need you, Yifan." His lips automatically worked by itself after they pulled away for a while to catch their breaths. Junmyeon didn’t actually know why and what made him to say that but he thinks that the taller male seemed to know and understand it.

  

Junmyeon closed his eyes when Yifan leaned off from him, trying to steady his uneven breaths, feeling his heart beating so fast in his ribcage. He then felt something cold and thick prodding into his entrance and he immediately opened his eyes when he knew what it was. "Yifan," Junmyeon hiccuped, "Yi-Yifan," He sobbed and felt the taller male hovering over him promptly, kissing on his lips to make him feel calm.

  

Junmyeon felt scared again. "Junmyeon," Yifan called out between their kisses, "God, Junmyeon, I love you." The younger male slipped out a long moan between their kisses when Yifan began to stroke on his red and heavy length. "I love you so much…" Junmyeon whimpered before tightening his short arms around Yifan's neck. Yifan didn't want him to be scared. He didn't want Junmyeon to be petrified.

  

He wanted Junmyeon to treasure this moment. He wanted to make Junmyeon remember this moment forever. He wanted Junmyeon to cherish this memory. He wanted Junmyeon to make him remember that Yifan was his very first. He wanted Junmyeon to know that he belonged to _him_ and _no one_ else’s. "Yi— I _need_ you. I need you— Yifan, _please_ —" Junmyeon tipped his head backwards, body arching in an instant when Yifan entered fully inside of him.

  

He still had his arms around Yifan's neck and chin now on top of Yifan's head, gasping for air as the latter pushed in and out at a slow pace. It _burns_. Yifan was _so big_. It burns and it _really hurts_. Yifan groaned into Junmyeon's neck on how tight he was and held onto Junmyeon's hips firmly, knowing that the younger male was currently in pain. " _Yifan,_ " Junmyeon gasped out.

  

"Yi— It _hurts—_ Yifan _—_ "

  

The latter propped his forearms on the either side of Junmyeon's head with much force since Junmyeon was still hugging his neck and managed to lip-lock with him. Junmyeon was holding onto the taller male's biceps now and replied to his kisses weakly. The burning sensation was slowly fading away and Junmyeon could feel something else began to engulf his body.

  

"Ah, ah…"

  

Yifan knew he was getting near to that certain spot as he heard Junmyeon's mellow moans and began to thrust at a leisurely pace. Junmyeon whined and whined when Yifan began to pick up his speed while the latter's left hand fastening his strokes. He could feel something pooling in his stomach and he felt like it was waiting to come out in a certain time. Junmyeon felt so weird and so good at the same time.

  

Whining.

  

Whimpering.

  

Moaning.

  

Mixed noises coming out from his throat that he never even knew before. "I love you." Just after Yifan said it, Junmyeon felt a huge bundle of nerves hitting through the walls in his veins and Junmyeon _screamed._ He screamed Yifan's Chinese name out loud. Yifan nestled his face into his neck before sucking on a mark on Junmyeon's flesh, making Junmyeon's body to jolt in surprise.

  

"You're doing well, Junmyeon. So well."

  

Yifan brushed his lips against the younger male's right ear, continuing his pace. The latter then leaned back to see Junmyeon's face in ecstasy. His heart swelled with much love for Junmyeon. Yifan then wanted to go in deeper, wanting Junmyeon to _really_ feel it. He gently spread Junmyeon's legs wider and Yifan knew very well that this time, Junmyeon screamed much _louder_.

  

"Ngh— _Yifan!!_ "

  

Yifan didn’t seem to mind it. He loved hearing Junmyeon screaming his name. His heart swelled with pride on how well Junmyeon was taking him. Yifan took Junmyeon's hands before placing it on the mattress on either side of the younger male's head, fingers laced firmly before plunging in and out in an unsteady pace. "I love you, I love you, Kim Ju-Junmyeonnn _…_ " Yifan moaned by the heavenly tightness.

  

Junmyeon held onto the latter’s hands for dear life. "Me too— Ngh— Yifan! _Yifan!!_ " Said male speed up _even_ more, momentum reaching to its limits and Junmyeon screamed his Chinese name for a few times more wonderfully. "D-Don't— Don't stop— _Yifan!!!_ " Yifan immediately leaned up to see the younger male's face after hearing his last and loudest scream before he came furiously in Yifan's hand.

  

 ** ** _Beautiful_****.

  

Yifan came in a while after burying his face into Junmyeon's neck, seed exploding deep inside Junmyeon. The taller male collapsed onto Junmyeon's small body tiredly, arms exhausted from supporting him to look at Junmyeon's face occasionally. Their chests heaved up and down, both of them panting for air. If Junmyeon breathed out, Yifan breathed in and if Yifan breathed out, Junmyeon would breathe in.

  

Few minutes later, Yifan rolled onto his left side, both still connected and the latter noticed that Junmyeon didn’t seem to mind it. He gingerly held Junmyeon into his embrace and heard the younger male whining a little. He never thought Junmyeon would be so vocal but he didn’t care. He loved Junmyeon. He loved his voice. He loved everything about Junmyeon.

  

A sniffle caught Yifan's attention and he immediately looked down to his precious person, "Are you alright, Junmyeon?" The younger male only snuggled closer, face burying deeper into his chest. "Junmyeon… ?" Yifan instantly became worried as he parted away from the hug but Junmyeon protested. "Are you crying?" He heard a small muffled _‘No’_ and saw Junmyeon slowly looked up to him.

  

Yifan felt relieved when he didn’t see any tears on the younger male's face but wondered why his face was flushed as if he was hesitant to ask about something. "This... This won’t be a one night thing, right… ?" Yifan had to chuckle by his question, making Junmyeon to hide his face into his chest again. Yifan gently lifted Junmyeon’s face by his cheeks before gazing attentively into his eyes.

  

Yifan felt his palms getting warm because of Junmyeon's burning face. Yifan then smiled fondly before leaving a soft peck on his forehead, "You can tell me anytime when you want me to make love to you, Junmyeon." Said male whined in embarrassment before hiding himself into Yifan’s chest once again, lips spreading widely unconsciously, smiling in content.

  

Junmyeon honestly didn’t know how to react whenever Yifan said something so directly and so romantically. Every time Yifan said any lovely words, he felt like the happiest and the luckiest man on earth but he didn’t know how to show his response. All Junmyeon could do was to hide his flushed face, smiling (like an idiot) until his lips hurt and even run away sometimes.

  

His fisted hands were now resting on his own chest, Yifan’s arms were tighter around his body than usual. He felt fingers caressing the back of his hair like always, lulling him to sleep. "Yifan..." He called out drowsily, lower lip lightly brushing against Yifan’s bare chest. "Mm?" Junmyeon didn’t know that the next few words he said before falling asleep made Yifan to be ridiculously delighted even though he had said a few times before.

  

"I love you..."

 


	27. Blood.

 

Depression. Sadness or downswings in mood are normal reactions to life's struggles, setbacks, and disappointments. Many people use the word 'depressed' to explain these kinds of feelings, but depression is much _more_ than sadness. Some people describe depression as 'living in a black hole' or having a feeling of impending down. However, some depressed people don't feel sad at all.

  

They may feel lifeless.

  

Empty.

  

Pathetic.

  

Or men in particular may even feel angry, aggressive, and restless. Whatever the symptoms, depression is different from normal sadness in that it engulfs your day-to-day life; interfering with your ability to work, study, eat, sleep, and have fun. It’s something that you can’t control. The feelings of helplessness, hopelessness and worthlessness are intense, and unrelenting with, if any; relief.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon didn't feel relief. Not at all. He couldn’t even sleep even though he sensed it was early morning already. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles visible under his swollen eyes. Empty. He felt so empty. He was in the same position since the last few hours. Legs folded and thighs pressed up onto his chest, chin propped on his right knee, arms hugging his legs, eyes darting blankly on the white covers.

  

He was exhausted from letting out nonstop tears since yesterday. It was empty now. His tears were empty. His heart had an empty feeling too since the unnecessary thoughts had taken the best out of him. He was soulless. He still couldn’t believe that Yifan had lie to him. That, he had hid Jongin's surgery from him. He could only think of ‘what if’s if his Jongin didn’t make it.

  

He could only think of ‘why’s Yifan had lie to him. He could only think of ‘how’s Dr Zhang managed to lie to him too. He trusted Yifan. He believed Yifan. But he— Junmyeon really wished that he wasn't depressed right now. He tried to think positive. He _tried_. He really, really tried but his depressive thoughts were bigger. He couldn’t control it.

  

That, why Yifan didn’t tell him about this?

  

That, why Yifan had hid this from him?

  

That, why Dr Zhang laid his hand on Jongin without his knowing?

  

That, why both Yifan and Dr Zhang didn’t tell him about this at all?

  

Even Jongin himself knew about it all along. The answers of all of these questions made him to be furious. But he couldn’t get angry. He promised to himself that he won’t feel angry at Yifan. A sob escaped from his chapped lips. He began to cry again. Funny because he thought all of his tears were finished already. Did his heart hurt? He didn’t know.

  

That’s why he felt so empty right now yet the tears were flowing like water, just like yesterday night. His body was showing him what to feel but Junmyeon didn’t want to follow it. He looked upwards to the ceiling as he held back his sobs but couldn’t hold back the tears. It really hurts. His chest hurts. His eyes hurts. His head hurts. Everything _really hurts_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, did you see Appa?"

  

"No, Dae. Is he still sleeping?"

  

"I think so. He never sleeps so late like this."

  

"I think he misses your Papa a lot."

  

Hakyeon carried the giggling Jongdae into his arms at once, spinning him until they were in the lounge. Jongin who was reading a storybook on the single couch, looked at them intently. The two males noticed his sharp stare. "What's wrong, Jongin?" He only smiled forcefully at Hakyeon, which Jongdae only noticed it. Jongin then shook his head before focusing back on the book on his lap.

  

Jongdae motioned Hakyeon to put him down and the little guy hopped onto the small couch, squishing himself beside his brother's right side. Hakyeon then left the two of them alone since Taekwoon was in the living room too before going upstairs to Yifan's room to wake Junmyeon up. It was going to be one afternoon already. "Jonggie, tell me," Jongdae said with a slight frown.

  

"Tell you what?"

  

Jongin tried to act normal. "Don’t think I don’t know," Jongdae said sternly. "What you don’t know?" Jongin followed his elder brother's tone. "That," Jongdae was becoming even more suspicious. "What that?" Jongdae sighed, "You’re hiding something, Jonggie." Taekwoon might be watching the television but he had his ears on the boys' conversation.

  

"Am not."

  

"Am true."

  

"How can you be so sure?"

  

"You’re not even looking at me, Jonggie."

  

Jongin peered up from his book to his elder brother. Jongdae had a worried expression. Jongin couldn’t help but to sigh which made the elder brother to be even more worried. "Remember when I told you about this?" Jongin pointed at his own chest and Jongdae nodded silently. "Appa suddenly asked me about this yesterday." Jongdae tilted his head in confusion.

  

"What about it?"

  

Jongin sighed before leaning his forehead on his elder brother's left shoulder, "I think I told him something that he shouldn’t know..." Jongdae was still confused. He gently pushed his younger brother a little to look at his face. "I saw him today in the kitchen, hyung. He... I don’t know..." Confused, Jongdae tilted his head cutely, "But isn’t he still asleep?" Jongin shook his head.

  

"I woke up earlier than you today. I was having breakfast and Appa suddenly came. He didn’t look... Happy. Like, he always says good morning to every one of us, right? _(Jongdae nodded)_ He didn’t today. He ate a choco bar and he went back upstairs. Seokjin hyung and Namjoon hyung asked me what happened and I said I didn’t know. Then when you asked Hakyeon hyung if Appa is still sleeping... I think it's my fault. I think Appa don’t know about this yet, hyung. Hyung, I'm scared. Does Appa hate me because I hid it from him? But Papa told me to— Hyung, I'm _scared_. What if—"

  

"Relax, Jonggie. Let's see what happens first. Papa is coming back today, right? Let's tell him this. Okay? Don't cry."

  

Jongdae wiped the tears which were flowing out without Jongin's realization. Jongin messily rubbed his eyes and leaned onto his elder brother's side. "I don’t think Appa will hate you, Jonggie. Don’t think like that, okay?" Jongin nodded weakly as Jongdae patted his hair. Both of them looked up when someone cleared his throat. They saw Taekwoon holding two glasses of orange juice, smiling a little at them.

  

The two boys smiled at once before taking the offered glass. Taekwoon only patted on their heads before going upstairs. Meanwhile, Hakyeon was surprised when Junmyeon wasn’t in Yifan's room. Only Bae Joohyun and Son Seungwan were inside, cleaning the room. "Where's Junmyeonnie?" The two girls who only realized that someone else was in the room, looked at Hakyeon before shrugging their shoulders.

  

"Isn’t he in the lounge?"

  

Joohyun asked and Hakyeon raised a brow, "I just came up from there. He isn’t there." Joohyun and Seungwan only exchange looks before looking at Hakyeon. "He's in his room." Hakyeon looked over to his back when he heard a familiar voice. "How do you know that, Woon?" Taekwoon then told them everything from what he heard from the boys and also what he saw yesterday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Junmyeonnie? Are you in there?"

  

The servants were currently coming one by one after hearing the story that Taekwoon had told them. They took turns to knock on the door while calling out for Junmyeon. It was no use. The results were still the same. Suddenly, the boys came up to the second floor and they panicked. "What's wrong, hyung? Noona?" Jongdae questioned curiously with Jongin looking even sadder, Taekwoon noticed it.

  

The little guy hurriedly went through their legs and stood in front of Junmyeon's door. "Appa, I'm sorry! Please don’t hate me!" He shouted while knocking on the door and Jongdae only tried to stop him. The servants stared at them in silence. Some of them don’t fully understand what actually was going on but they knew that this was something really, really wrong.

  

Seokjin knelt down beside the shouting Jongin and hugged him from the back when he tried to protest. "Shh... Relax, Jongin. Your Appa needs some rest," He tried to soothe him and instructed Eunkwang to call Yifan right away. The guy instantly flew away from there to the living room before making a call. Everyone had a troubled expressions on their faces. All of them were restless.

  

They were worried about the family of four. Eunkwang was frustrated because even after a few tries, he couldn’t reach the latter. It was an hour already. But of course he didn’t give up that easily. He kept on trying even though he had been doing that for more than thirty times. At upstairs, Jongin managed to calm down, clinging onto his elder brother now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inside the room, Junmyeon was debating whether to stay inside here or meet them outside. He chose the first one. He wasn’t in a right state of mind. He heard Jongin's voice earlier and he wanted to hug him so bad but his body was stuck on the mattress. He couldn’t move. Useless, helpless, worthless thoughts were eating him alive. He couldn’t stop it either. All he could think of was wanting to _die_.

  

It hurts. His head, his body, his chest hurts a lot. He couldn’t think of anything else but to let the tears flow out recklessly. His mouth hurts from letting out silent cries already. He was exhausted of everything. He had just gave all of his trust to Yifan and suddenly, he found out something which was a total slap on his face. He didn’t even know that his own son had undergo a surgery.

  

He almost threw up by remembering the picture that he saw yesterday in Yifan's study. He didn't know what to feel but why everything _hurts_ _so_ _much?_ There was another knock on the door and it was Minhyuk this time. He didn’t want to go out. He didn’t want to answer their questions. He didn’t want them or his boys to see him in this state. The most pathetic state he'd ever been.

  

If only Yifan was here right now, Junmyeon might able accept his answers but as time went by, he thinks that he couldn’t even see his face. Junmyeon felt so selfish of himself when he kept staying on the bed as he heard another voice outside the room. What could he do? He had been through much situations and he was totally breaking down now. He just wanted to be alone.

  

That was always his way of calming himself down. Didn’t matter even if it had been a few hours he'd been locked up in his room. He looked over the nightstand where he had kept his untouched book ever since he had been sleeping in Yifan's room. He opened a page and saw the razor blade where he'd kept as a bookmark before. He smiled bitterly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kris! Finally!"

  

_"What’s wrong? Why you kept calling—"_

"Kris, Junmyeon locked himself in his room. Not yours but Junmyeon's. How fast can you be here?"

  

_"In a few more minutes. We were supposed to come back earlier but we were in a traffic— Wait, Junmyeon— What?"_

"I don’t know what’s going on but Jongin says he needs you. Jongdae too. Jongin told us that he said something to his Appa that his Appa shouldn’t know."

 

_"..."_

"Kris?"

  

_"Did Junmyeon say anything?"_

"No. His room is too quiet, Kris. All of us had called him. Even the boys too but he didn’t give any response."

  

_"I'll be there in a few minutes. Keep the boys company."_

"Kris, wait—"

  

Yifan had ended the call. Eunkwang stared at his phone dumbly. He really hoped Yifan would come here soon. He had already informed about Yifan's arrival to everyone and currently he and Minhyuk were standing at the mansion's entrance. Minhyuk was carrying the crying Jongin while Jongdae was standing silently and impatiently beside Eunkwang, wiping his tears whenever they fall. He needed to be strong for his younger brother.

  

After a few minutes which felt like a few hours, the limousine stopped in front of the main door of the mansion. It was Henry who sent them back home. "Papa!" Jongin screamed when he saw the sight of Yifan who was coming out from the limo. Jungsoo followed suit. The butler had to be calm to handle the current situation. Yifan had told him everything on way home and even about Jongin's surgery.

  

He had to be calm because he knew Yifan wasn’t in a stable posture. "Jongin," Yifan's voice shook terribly as he carried the crying boy into his arms. It broke him to pieces when he saw Jongdae who was trying his best not to break down in front of his younger brother. He knelt down before bringing Jongdae close to him, squishing him alive. Jungsoo quickly made his way to upstairs.

  

He knew that Eunkwang and Minhyuk was with Yifan and the boys, comforting them. "Is he still inside?" Jungsoo's voice made the rest of the staffs to look at him with uneasiness. "Why didn’t you use the spare keys?" His stern voice made everyone to look down, including Taekwoon. "But hyung... You told us not to go to your room so nobody did..." Hakyeon's voice was barely a whisper.

  

Jungsoo wasn’t angry at them. He was the one who had warned the servants not to go to his room before all of them got their job here. He was a little proud that the staffs actually _listened_ to him. "It’s okay if it’s an emergency, Hakyeon," He smiled shortly before going to his room to get the keys. When he got outside, the servants made space for Yifan and the boys who were in front of Junmyeon's room.

  

Jungsoo made a gesture within his eyes towards the staffs to not to ask any questions. All of them nodded in understanding, deciding to respect the current tensed situation. Once Jungsoo opened the door, he held the boys' hands after Yifan passed them to him. They were hugging his legs and the butler couldn’t help but to sigh. The silence was really thickening and uncomfortable.

  

Yifan went pale at the sight of Junmyeon who was lying lifelessly on the mattress, back leaned onto the headboard. Junmyeon was a little pale than usual, eyes closed. He walked closer towards the bed, feeling his body shaking terribly. He then immediately went to the side of the bed on Junmyeon's left side after spotting a pool of crimson on the white covers. 

 

Yifan felt his body shivered at the sight of Junmyeon's right forearm bleeding out red fluid from a long straight line from his wrist up to his inner elbow. Blood. It was blood. Junmyeon's blood. There was a razor with dried blood coating it on Junmyeon's left hand. Yifan was so shocked until his brain had frozen in an instant, looking at the lifeless body, speechless. 

 

"Papa—"

  

"Don't come in."

  

"What—"

  

"Don't come in, Dae."

  

The servants tried hard not to peek inside on what was happening as they heard Yifan's strict voice. Yifan had never been like this unless he was angry, or terribly shocked. Jungsoo handed the boys to the staffs before looking at Yifan who was checking Junmyeon's pulse on his neck. "Yifan, what’s—" "Hyung, call Yixing." The butler, as well as everyone, exchanged looks between each other.

  

"Call Yixing right now, hyung."

  

Jungsoo walked inside the room as he wanted to ask the reason as— Jungsoo widened his eyes at the sight. He managed to stabilize his posture before fishing out Yifan's phone from his pocket where he had taken earlier from the latter in the limo. He ushered the others to give them some space, telling the boys to calm down before going into his room and called the doctor in a rush. Jungsoo was in a panic state as soon as the doctor picked up the call.

  

"Junmyeon."

  

Yifan lightly patted on the younger male's pale cheeks, "Junmyeon, wake up," Yifan was at the edge of crying already, "Junmyeon, please." He was gently shaking Junmyeon's shoulders now, head falling lifelessly to the left side. Yifan had wrapped his thick handkerchief around the younger male's right forearm earlier to stop the blood from bleeding out more.

  

Junmyeon still had pulse but it was incredibly low so Yifan was now trying his best to make him conscious. He felt extremely dizzy because of the rich smell of blood and the sight of the redness on the bed covers was absolutely disturbing the hell out of him. "Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon," Yifan kept on calling his name, earning nothing but silence.

  

He began to break down, unable to hold back anymore. "Ju-Junmyeon, I'm s-sorry," He brought the lifeless body into his embrace and held him tight, Junmyeon's face pressed into the latter's neck, "I-I'm so sorry." He pressed his lips on Junmyeon's hair, damp tears coming out from his glassy eyes. It was his first time in years that he had started to cry like this.

  

Junmyeon's arms were sprawled out from Yifan's tight hold, right arm lying motionlessly on the mattress and left arm on his side. Even his breaths were really slow. "Jun, please wake up. Pl-Please," Yifan began to cry hard, "Please, Jun." His tears were falling off from his cheeks down to Junmyeon's soft hair. "Jun—" He hiccuped, "Jun, d-don’t leave me." _****It's all my fault.****_ He didn’t want Junmyeon to―

   

"Jun, I love you."

  

 _ ** **Please forgive me****_.

  

"I-I love you, Jun. Pl-Please wake up. Please. I-I'm begging you. I missed you, Jun. Junmyeon— Don't leave me!"

 


	28. Understanding.

 

Yifan couldn't take his eyes away from him. He couldn't take his eyes away from him who was lying on the bed properly now. Even after when Jungsoo had informed him that Yixing would arrive soon. Even after Yixing had arrived with his assistant and had donated blood to the lifeless body. Even after Tiffany had notified him that he would  _live_. Even after the doctor had exited the room with his assistant before leaving the mansion.

 

He couldn't and didn't take his eyes from Junmyeon at all.

 

Jungsoo was getting worried. Yifan had been sitting beside the unconscious Junmyeon until evening. He didn't move an inch from his spot. He didn't even talk at all. The latter just kept staring at the lifeless body as if Junmyeon would vanish from his sight if Yifan had moved. "Hyung..." Jongdae's fragile voice caught the butler's attention and he closed the slightly opened door in silence. He crouched down to the little guy. Jongdae looked so sad. It was so unusual to see the happy boy like this.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Does Appa really hate Jongin?"

 

"No. He doesn't hate your brother, Dae."

 

"Why did he try to kill himself?"

 

"He... He didn't know about Jongin's—"

 

"Why didn't he know? Why Papa didn't tell him about it?"

 

"I think you should ask your Papa about that."

 

Jongdae looked down after that. He was silent for a moment. "Can I... Can I see him now?" Jungsoo wasn't sure about this. Yifan looked so soulless just now― He had an idea. "Where's Jongin?" Jongdae sniffled, "He's crying in the room with Minhyuk hyung." The butler's chest clenched after hearing the boy's answer. "Can you bring Jongin too? Maybe your Appa will wake up if you guys are beside him, hm?" Jongdae smiled a little and it was all for Jungsoo to feel relief.

 

He was still worried though. Junmyeon was supposed to be conscious right now but he haven't yet. He was kind of scared too. The others were doing their own work, except for Minhyuk since he was accompanying the crying Jongin in the boys' room. Jungsoo sighed heavily. He opened the door and peeked inside again. His eyes widened when he saw Yifan finally made a movement. The latter was playing with Junmyeon's hair, sadly. 

 

Jungsoo had hope that Junmyeon would wake up soon. The doctor had asked everything about Junmyeon's condition when he called him earlier, even his blood type. He almost jumped in surprise when someone hugged his left leg. It was Jongin. "Hey, you both are gonna wake him up, okay? Don't cry, hm?" He stated as he saw Jongdae who was almost in tears. The boys had a small fight with him earlier because Jungsoo didn't let them see their father after hearing Yifan's shout in the afternoon. 

 

It was for their best or else the boys would have fainted at the sight of blood―

 

Jungsoo brushed off the image from his brain. He didn't want to remember that again. He ushered the boys to go inside silently and left the place, hoping that everything would be alright after this. "Papa... ?" It was Jongin's hesitant voice which made Yifan to look down beside the chair that he was sitting on. "Hey..." He gently carried the little guy onto his lap. Jongin hugged him from the front, tightly. 

 

Jongdae hopped on the bed all by himself before perching himself beside his father's left side. There was a weird looking stand on their father's right side and it had a dark red packet hanging from it. Jongdae ignored it as he snuggled deeper beside his father. Meanwhile, Jongin was still crying but silently as Yifan had replied his hug, patting on his little back gently. "Do― Does Appa hate me?" Jongin asked within his cries. He knew what his Appa did to himself. He felt so bad. Terribly bad. 

 

If only he didn't tell him about  _that_ , none of this would've happened.

 

"Is it my fault? Is it my fault that he's like this? I'm so sorry, Papa. I really am. I don't want Appa to hate me..."

 

Yifan lets the youngest to mumble out what was inside his head. Besides, he felt the same too. The three of them were in silence after that. Jongdae had fallen asleep now, snoring softly. "It's not your fault, Jongin." Said boy sniffled in response and hugged the taller male tighter.  _ **It's absolutely my fault.**  _Yifan kissed on top of Jongin's hair, earning a weak whimper from him. The front of his shirt was wet, but Yifan couldn't care less. He didn't care about anything except for these three people.

 

Because of him, Junmyeon tried to kill himself. Because of him, the boys were like this. Because of him, Junmyeon almost  _died_. He hugged Jongin a little tighter. He couldn't imagine if Junmyeon― Yifan didn't want to think about it. Never. Just when he wanted to tell the boys to go have dinner, he heard a small soft whine coming from the bed. Jongin looked behind, and Yifan too, looked at the person who was lying on the bed for a few hours already.

 

Junmyeon felt nauseous. He felt like vomiting but nothing came out. He felt like thrashing but he didn't have the energy to do so. He couldn't remember a thing for a moment. He couldn't even open his eyes. He then heard someone calling out his name but the voice was so faint until he couldn't hear it clearly. His head hurts so much right now and he just wanted it to  _stop_. He then felt something prickled on the back of his right hand. He then also felt a source of warmth from his left side.

 

"Jun?"

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes with much force, eyes scrunching in an instant by the brightness of the lights above him. He blinked for a few times, trying to comprehend what was going on within his surroundings. "Junmyeon?" He heard the voice clearly this time. He weakly looked to his left and it was―  ** _Yifan._**  "Appa?" He brought his gaze down and saw Jongin, his precious little boy sitting on top of Yifan's lap. 

 

He then looked down beside him and saw on his left side was actually Jongdae, sleeping so peacefully. Jongin was soon on the bed beside his sleeping brother. Junmyeon tried to sit up straight so Yifan helped him by propping a pillow behind his back, making him to sit easier and comfier to lean his back onto the headboard. Junmyeon didn't even say thanks. He could sense that Yifan was trying his best not to break down in front of him because Junmyeon didn't even spare a glance at him. 

 

He could feel that the latter knew that he was indeed upset with him. "Do-Do you hate me, Appa?" Jongin's voice was trembling, he noticed it. "Come here. Come next to Appa." Jongin looked hesitant at first but the loving look from Junmyeon told him that it's okay. He sat on his father's tummy as Junmyeon kept pulling him by his shirt. Jongdae was still sleeping, snores getting a little louder. "Look at me," Junmyeon said calmly as he cupped the little boy's right cheek.

 

"Appa, you hate me... Right?" 

 

The youngest earned a kiss on his hair. Jongin stared at his father with teary eyes. Junmyeon smiled wearily, "I won't ever hate on you," He kissed on Jongin's small nose this time. "Re-Really?" Junmyeon nodded in response. "Do you hate Papa, then?" Junmyeon went mute by his question. He didn't hate Yifan but... "Appa?" Jongin called out, voice impatient. "I don't hate him..." Junmyeon said hesitantly. Too hesitantly. But Jongin believed his words. 

 

He lets out a bright teary smile and looked at the taller male. Yifan could only force a small smile. He knew Junmyeon didn't mean that. He knew it very well. He knew Junmyeon too well already. "Jonginnie... Can you wake up your hyung and tell him to have dinner before he sleeps? I need to talk to Yifan for a while." Yifan didn't know why he felt something tingling going down through the length of his spine. 

 

Jongin leaned upwards to leave a soft peck on his father's left cheek before waking up his sleeping brother. Jongdae yawned as soon as he stirred. Being the unconscious person after being awake, Jongdae obeyed his father's order in an instant. He didn't want to eat though. The little guy clung onto Jongin and went to their shared room before he continued his sleep. Jongin, too, somehow end up sleeping next to him, both of them clearly not feeling hungry. 

 

Meanwhile, back in Junmyeon's room. None of the adults spoke. Neither of them even look at each other. The silence was deafening for both of them. Yifan didn't know what to say while Junmyeon didn't know how to demand an explanation from him. Both were hesitant. "I'm sorry," Yifan started. He knew Junmyeon won't accept his apology but it was worth a try. "Why didn't you tell me?" Junmyeon's voice was stoic and had a flat tune into it, making the latter to gulp inwardly. 

 

He bravely looked up to the younger male who was looking at him too. He knew that Junmyeon was furious but Yifan knew that he was trying to control it. "I couldn't," He managed to speak, and he really gulped this time when Junmyeon's frown knitted even more. Yifan wanted to explain but his tongue was knotted by the younger male's sharp glare, boring holes into his head.

 

"You  _couldn't?_  Why? Why didn't you tell me in the first place in the hospital? Did Dr Zhang brainwash you or something? How come you told this to Jongin but not me? Am I not important? How dare― How could you? How could you do this to me? What if Jongin― What if he didn't― You could've at least told me! You― I trusted you, loved you, gave you my all but you lied―"

 

"I didn't tell you because I know you will kill yourself!"

 

Junmyeon was shocked. Yifan had  _never_ raised his voice at him. His face was flushed as if he was angry, maybe he was. A bead of sweat was trailing down on the right side of his handsome face as if he was holding all of it in, maybe he was. "I didn't tell you because you will do what you did today... That's why― That's why I didn't tell you! I don't want to lose you back then! If I told you... You might have done this back then..." The taller male was practically gasping out everything from his head, not realizing Junmyeon's surprised expression.

 

"Yifan―"

 

"Yixing didn't do anything to me. He's the one who saved you. How can you think of me like that, Junmyeon?"

 

"I'm―"

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I  _really_ am. I won't hide anything from you anymore. Only if you promise me that you won't  _ever_  do this again."

 

Junmyeon went silent. He couldn't promise him that. It was a habit of his. That was why he never wore short-sleeve shirts. He looked down at the back of his right hand and glanced up to see an IV stand beside the bed. He felt suddenly angry again, but he couldn't show or express it as he promised himself. He was actually  _scared_. Scared of what might happen in the future. Scared if Yifan would lie to him again. Scared of his boys would do the same― He was sure that they won't but still, he was extremely scared.

 

"Junmye―"

 

"I want to be alone."

 

"But you will―"

 

"I won't do anything."

 

"I―"

 

"Leave me. Alone."

 

Yifan stood up in an instant. Junmyeon thought the latter would simply walk away but he didn't expect for his face to be lifted gently before feeling a soft peck on his forehead. He heard Yifan whispered something, which was a shaky ' _I'm sorry_ '. As if Junmyeon was cast under his spell, he still had his head tilted upwards until he heard the door closed. Junmyeon looked at the closed door. He wanted to cry. He didn't want to feel angry towards the latter but his insides was telling him otherwise.

 

He really didn't know what to do.

 

Jungsoo hugged Yifan and patted on his back. It had been a while he'd seen Yifan crying because of someone. He knew that Yifan wasn't mad at Junmyeon. He absolutely understood the feeling of being ignored by his loved one. The taller male only hugged him tighter, stifling a sob as they were in the kitchen, away from the others. "He doesn't understand, hyung," Yifan began to rant, "He doesn't understand how much he means to me. Much more than Yixing." 

 

Jungsoo could feel tears soaking his shirt on his right shoulder. "He― I was so  _shocked_ , hyung. I thought he really died. I was completely blank when I saw him on the bed with― I can't forget it, hyung. I can't get it off from my mind," The latter buried his face into his butler's neck as he felt he wanted to cry out loud, but he couldn't, "I don't want him to do it again, hyung. I just want him to be happy. I want the boys to be happy. I want to settle down with him, hyung." 

 

Jungsoo was surprised to hear this but kept on patting on Yifan's back. "I want to marry him. I really want to. But what if Junmyeon doesn't want to― I-I'm scared, hyung. I love him too much already." The butler kept on being silent, hearing the rest of Yifan's rants on what happened back in the room. He just lets Yifan to let it all out. He wasn't on anyone's sides. He just wanted the both of them to be a little understanding towards each other and sort things out. 

 

But he didn't say anything out loud, of course. The butler wanted them to solve their misunderstanding by themselves. That was what he did last time, when Yifan came back home after having a misunderstanding with Junmyeon when he unexpectedly encountered Yixing. So, he just let them be. Jungsoo knew very well that they wouldn't give up on each other that easily. They just need some time to sort their unstable feelings within them. 

 

"Hyung... Can you tell Seokjin to cook something for him? He must be starving up there..." 

 

Yifan's voice was so weak until the butler had to look at him in the face. His heart almost broke by the sorrowful face. "Yifan, don't think too much. Okay? You guys are going to be alright," He encouraged the latter as he couldn't stand seeing his teary-eyed face. "Yeah. Can you... Can you inform me when he's sleeping? I'm going to rest for a while in the lounge." The butler nodded and sighed heavily after the latter was out from his sight. 

 

Poor guy, he haven't yet had his rest after coming all the way to Busan. Jungsoo wasn't tired. He wouldn't get tired easily. Or else why was he chosen to be Yifan's butler? Jungsoo sighed again before calling for Seokjin and Namjoon through the kitchen's intercom. He himself wasn't ready to face Junmyeon either. He had enough of seeing too much crying faces already. He only wanted to see happy ones after this.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon yawned tiredly, still feeling a little dizzy but much better than yesterday. He lazily glanced over to his right arm and he only realized that it had been wrapped with a bandage. Dr Zhang must have did something to the cut that made the bleeding to stop. Underside the bandage where the cut was, there were dried red patches there. Junmyeon tried to touch it but he couldn't move his left hand. He looked over to his opposite and saw a bundle of someone's hair. 

 

It was obviously Yifan. His left hand was locked with latter's. He tried to grasp out from the hold but it only made Yifan to stir up from his sleep. Junmyeon didn't know what to do but he only stared at the male. He saw how swollen the male's eyes were and there were dried trails of tears on the male's cheeks. "Junmyeon... ?" The male's voice was hoarse, as if he cried himself to sleep. The taller male held onto his hand even tighter.

 

Junmyeon gave a little tug on his hand and the latter lets his grip off, sadly. Junmyeon then stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. Was he still angry? He didn't know. Was he still upset? He didn't know either. "Do you want anything?" He didn't answer the latter and kept staring at the ceiling. "Don't move, okay? Let me get you something." Junmyeon didn't see the latter, but he could say that Yifan just exited the room. Junmyeon sighed.

 

He wanted to talk to him so bad, but why his insides were not letting him to do so? He sighed again. He tried to think about other things. **_Are the boys still asleep?_ _I didn't see Jungsoo hyung at all yesterday._ _I wonder how everyone is doing._** He wiggled up to sit properly on the mattress. It was only eight-thirty in the morning. He leaned his back on the headboard before looking at the back of his right hand. He then stared at the IV stand. 

 

The red packet was empty now. _**Maybe I should take a bath.** _ With a deep breath, he slowly took out the slightly thick needle which was attached to one of his artery veins. It pained. It terribly pained but he needed to do this or else no one would let him out from the bed. As soon as he took a step on the floor, he couldn't balance his body weight. He couldn't even feel his own body. Junmyeon landed hard on the tiled floor, groaning in pain at once when he used his right hand by mistake to support him.

 

A gasp was heard and he looked upwards to see Yifan at the doorway. The taller male quickly placed the tray which had Junmyeon's favorite soup on it at the nightstand before helping the man himself. "Didn't I tell you to not to move? Are you okay?" Junmyeon still didn't say anything as he felt his right hand in pain from the impact of the fall. He lets Yifan to guide him back to bed, thick comforters covering his legs.

 

He unintentionally lets out a sniffle and felt the latter giving all of his attention to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The latter gently tilted his face upward before checking the either side of his head. "Junmyeon?" Another sniffle, before Junmyeon slowly and hesitantly lifted his right hand, chewing his lower lip in pain. The taller male took his hand very, very gently as he examined Junmyeon's face. Junmyeon kept his eyes down. "Does it hurt?" Yifan earned a curt nod in response.

 

The younger male didn't expect that Yifan would take his hand up to his plush lips, planting a tender kiss on it softly. Junmyeon was totally dumbfounded. Despite of wanting to pulling away his hand, he stared at the taller male in disbelief, face flushed without his realization. Yifan then smiled. Junmyeon melted instantly. It was just like the first time they met. Yifan then gently placed his hand on his side before going over to the nightstand to take the tray.

 

Yifan then carefully placed it on the right side of Junmyeon before stirring the soup. "Do you want me to feed you?" And Junmyeon's face flushed once more. He shook his head violently, totally embarrassed by the sudden question. Never in his life had someone asked him that. Even his own parents. Junmyeon carefully took the bowl of soup which was still hot and settled it on his lap. "If you need anything, call me or the others, okay? You need to rest more. I'll leave you alone now." Junmyeon wanted him to stay.

 

He wanted him to stay so bad but he didn't have the strength to voice it out. He closed his eyes weakly as Yifan leaned to him before feeling plush lips briefly pressed against his right temple. Yifan then really left him alone. Junmyeon tried not to use his right hand as much as he could. He wasn't used to hold a spoon with his left one. He should've accepted Yifan's offer to feed him earlier but he was too embarrassed at that moment.

 

Junmyeon sighed after he had finished the soup. He didn't feel angry, mad or upset towards Yifan anymore but why he couldn't look or talk to him? When he's around, Junmyeon wanted him to go away but when he's away, Junmyeon wanted him to comeback. He was so confused and kept thinking about his feelings until he slept.

 

///

 

Junmyeon already had his bath with, believe it or not, with his boys. Junmyeon had to laugh every time when the boys asked him if he was okay or not. Junmyeon was totally okay. Seeing Jongin to smile again made his heart to feel very, very light. Hearing Jongdae's usual loud laughter (and whines) made him to forget all the misunderstanding and all the complicated feelings in him. The boys had carefully guided their father out of the bathtub.

 

Both of them then dried the elder man's hair after Junmyeon had wrapped a towel around his thin waist and sat down on a small plastic tool. "Appa! Why do you have this bluish stuff on your neck? Are you sick, Appa? Should we go to the clinic? It's― It's almost everywhere!" Jongdae freaked out and Junmyeon was blushing furiously when the boy was actually mentioning the love bites from a couple days ago. Jongin then took a look on his neck too and gasped audibly, which sounded cute to Junmyeon.

 

The elder male laughed nervously before shushing them that he's  _not_  sick. Definitely not. After a few sighs and reminding the boys that he was just fine, they finally got out from the bathroom. The boys had already wore their shirts and pants in the bathroom while Junmyeon hasn't yet. He totally didn't expect to see the taller male outside the bathroom. "We'll be waiting for you both downstairs!" Jongdae shouted after leaving the room with a giggling Jongin beside him, running downstairs.

 

Junmyeon grunted inwardly. He was still in a towel and he didn't dare to look up. "Junmyeon." He peered up in an instant and almost gasped on how close the other male was. "I... I know you're still angry at me. I understand. I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday. I should've have told you. Jongin is your son. I didn't have any authority to hide the surgery from you. I hope you can forgive me, Junmyeon. I didn't mean to hide it from you... I'm really, really sorry." And Junmyeon wanted to cry again.

 

He wanted to cry because suddenly, his head hurts so much. So much until he couldn't stand anymore and he fell. He fell into Yifan's strong arms. Yifan was holding him. So protectively. He heavily breathed in, being too close with the latter after a few days and he couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. "Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" He nodded. The latter carefully walked him to the edge of the mattress and left him for a while. 

 

Yifan came back with a white long sleeved shirt of Junmyeon's. Junmyeon stared at him weirdly and saw the hesitant face of the latter. He finally understood. Yifan wanted to help him to wear his shirt but he was scared to ask. Junmyeon only smiled a little, which was barely visible but Yifan had saw it already. He stood in front of Junmyeon and wore the shirt for him carefully, not wanting to disturb the bandage. 

 

Junmyeon had changed the bandage earlier before taking a bath, with the help of Taekwoon. Yifan didn't bring any pants for him and Junmyeon was grateful for that. "We'll be having dinner early today. I hope you can come and join the boys... And me?" Yifan suddenly said and asked at the same time. He only nodded silently in reply. He missed the smile of the latter and felt a soft peck on his right cheek this time. "Thank you." Junmyeon looked down on his lap, or more likely, his towel. 

 

How dare Yifan could be cheesy even in a situation like this? Junmyeon liked it though. He also liked the way Yifan was slowly trying to explain things one by one. It made him easier to accept his doings. Dinner was silent and awkward. None of them spoke. Seokjin and Namjoon didn't try to bring up a conversation. Even Jungsoo too. The silence was heavy as if there were a grayish plus purplish aura above their heads. 

 

Only the sound of utensils clinging on the ceramic plates were being heard. The boys kept looking at their father and their 'Papa'. They noticed that their father didn't spare a glance at Yifan at all but the taller male was doing otherwise. Yifan kept staring at Junmyeon, hoping to see Junmyeon catching a glance at him but there wasn't any. Yifan sighed inwardly. The silent treatment from Junmyeon was killing him. 

 

Even though he could still see Junmyeon and give him occasional pecks, he missed Junmyeon. He missed talking to Junmyeon. He missed seeing the blushing Junmyeon. He missed kissing him. He missed hearing his voice. His loving gaze. He missed that the most. He sighed in defeat when Junmyeon excused himself politely from the table, making the boys to sigh too. After Junmyeon was out of their sight which they assumed he went back to his room, all of them in the dining room sighed in unison. 

 

Yifan then looked down when he felt tugs on his trousers. "Don't give up, Papa," Jongin said comfortingly with his charming smile. Yifan mirrored his expression. "Appa is like that when he's angry with someone― He's not angry at you but― How do I put this... He gets angry but he doesn't show it, because he doesn't have the heart to get angry to the person he loves," Jongdae stated correctly. Yifan's smile widened even more. 

 

The boys earned a soft kiss on their noses and they giggled, making the other three (Jungsoo, Seokjin and Namjoon) to coo at them. "Thank you, boys. You're not angry with me, right?" Yifan wanted to confirm this too. All he got was sloppy kisses on his face after the boys motioned him to lean down. Yifan laughed wholeheartedly. What could he do without these boys? 

 

"We're gonna watch Running Man, Papa. Good night!" 

 

Yifan patted on their heads before seeing them running off to the living room. Such cute boys they were. "So... What are you going to do?" Seokjin asked as he and Namjoon cleared up the plates. Jungsoo only listened from the living room's doorway. "Well... I don't want to force him to forgive me. I'll wait no matter how long it takes," Yifan stated confidently. The rest could only smile in reply.

 

+++

 

Yifan stirred in his sleep when he felt something warm on his back. As far as he knew, Junmyeon was asleep in the guest room. So there's no way Junmyeon could've climbed onto his bed because he had checked earlier that Junmyeon was in a deep sleep even after leaving a kiss on the corner of his lips. A creepy sensation ran throughout his body. He tried to see the time on his phone beside his pillow. It was in the middle of a Wednesday morning. 

 

He slowly craned his neck to the back and saw a bundle of someone's hair. Once he took notice of who it was, he shifted onto his right side almost instantly. It was Junmyeon. He thought he was imagining things so he touched the tip of the male's nose. The younger male brought his face lower response. Yifan wasn't imagining things. It was really Junmyeon, beside him, on the bed. "Junmyeon... ?" The lights in the room was set into medium dim so he could see Junmyeon's face clearly. 

 

Oh how much he missed having Junmyeon beside him. "Junmyeon," He called out once more, "What are you doing here?" He felt so stupid after asking that. Of course, he knew that Junmyeon couldn't sleep so he decided to come here. Yet he was still asking that.  **Such an idiot** , his inner-self scolded. But he was worried when Junmyeon didn't respond at all. He bravely and tenderly cupped the smaller male's right cheek, lifting his face up slowly. 

 

He noticed the swollen eyes of his. Yifan didn't know what he was thinking and pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching a little. "Did you cry? Did you cry because of me? I'm sorry, Junmyeon. I'm so sorry. I should've told you that day. None of these would've happened..." Yifan heard the male letting out a weak whimper. He scooted closer to the other male in an instant, knowing that he was feeling cold. 

 

"Junmyeon... Can I... Can I kiss you?" 

 

Yifan didn't get any answer. He also noticed that Junmyeon wasn't looking at him from the start. So he leaned down instead. Their lips were inches apart when Yifan stopped midway, wanting to see if the younger male showed any sign of rejecting him but there was none. He finally pressed his lips onto Junmyeon's. Yifan didn't know why but he felt like fireworks were booming in his stomach. 

 

A wave of relief and contentment washed over him at once when he sensed that Junmyeon was replying to his kiss. He wasn't expecting it but he didn't mind at all. He missed  _this_. He missed this  _a lot_. Yifan tried his best not to smile in the kiss when he sensed that Junmyeon wasn't letting him go further, or to put it simple, Junmyeon didn't want the kiss to stop. He didn't want the kiss to stop either but they need to breathe. 

 

As soon as Yifan pulled away from their slow yet soft kiss, he circled had his left arm around Junmyeon's waist carefully so that he won't hit the bandage. Junmyeon still didn't look at him as the male immediately buried himself into Yifan's chest after they pulled away. Yifan couldn't stop smiling. He had his chin on top of the younger male's head and arms totally circled around Junmyeon's waist now. He was still smiling even in his sleep.

 

Junmyeon still haven't talked to him even after two days had passed, but Yifan didn't mind. Sure, he missed hearing Junmyeon's voice but being close with him was enough. Junmyeon didn't even push him away when Yifan tried to initiate a kiss. The younger male even came to his room these two days after having dinner and slept facing opposite to Yifan. Yifan would carefully and slowly hug him from the back, waiting for any rejections. When there were no signs of protest, Yifan would continue hugging Junmyeon for the rest of the night.

 

That would be enough for Yifan. 

  

It was Friday today. A week after Christmas. Another few days the adults would be going back to work again and school for the boys. They didn't have time to celebrate for New Year's Day and even Chinese New Year since the four of them were busy shopping school necessities for the boys. They also had dinner outside since it was pretty late already. The shopping wasn't awkward as it seemed, as Yifan could hear Junmyeon who was talking to the boys. 

 

Yifan was so happy when Junmyeon accepted to hold his hand when the boys went to search for their new pencil case. He had just finished taking a shower and saw Junmyeon was lying on the bed already on his left side since his right arm was still in a bandage. He carefully climbed onto the bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping male but it looked like he wasn't sleep at all when Yifan saw the male pulled the comforters up to his waist. 

 

"Junmyeon?" 

 

He called out timidly. As usual, there wasn't any answer. He sighed. The boys knew they weren't talking yet, but they understood his situation. Yifan also knew that the boys tried to initiate a conversation between him and Junmyeon during dinner. It all ended when the younger male ignored all of their efforts. Jongin rolled his eyes while Jongdae could only sigh. So what could Yifan do? Just wait. He waited and waited but he didn't want them to be like this anymore. 

 

What if Junmyeon doesn't talk to him forever? A few days later they would be back to work and he was sure that he wouldn't stand an awkward atmosphere again with Junmyeon in the car, alone. Yifan sighed again before slowly and gently gliding his arms around the younger male's waist and letting his chin on top of Junmyeon's head. At least Junmyeon didn't push him away though. 

 

He didn't expect that the male would suddenly turn around to face him. Junmyeon would never shift on his right side since his right arm haven't fully healed yet. "Junmyeon, your arm―" He was silenced with Junmyeon's soft lips pressing firmly onto his. Yifan didn't know what was going on right now. Nonetheless, after a few seconds, he kissed him back softly, and tenderly. He could feel that Junmyeon was trying hard not to deepen the kiss, so Yifan pulled away first. 

 

Before he could see the younger male's face, Junmyeon had swiftly shifted on his left side, his back meeting Yifan. Yifan could only sigh but then, he smiled. He smiled so widely. Maybe Junmyeon was telling him that he wasn't ready to forgive him, but he was trying. He hugged Junmyeon from the back again before tangling their legs as usual. 

 

Yifan didn't realize that he had tightened the hug a bit too much and stopped when he heard a small whine coming out from Junmyeon's lips. "Good night, Jun." He heard nothing but he understood. He didn't mind not getting an answer. Yifan knew that at least Junmyeon was trying to forgive him slowly, so he didn't mind the silent treatment, as long as he could hold Junmyeon protectively like this.

  

 +++ 

 

His friends surrounded him during break time, questioning him about his bandaged forearm. Junmyeon lied to them, said that he fell and had fractured it. He only told the truth to Baekhyun, since he didn't have anyone else to talk to. Yes, he could have tell his inner problems to Seokjin or even to Jungsoo but he didn't want them to misunderstand. He didn't want to leave Yifan. He wasn't planning to either. His feelings towards Yifan was deeper than anything so he couldn't bring himself to leave him.

 

He loved Yifan a tad too much. Even if he wanted to leave him, the boys would've coaxed him first. He still remembered that day when the boys tried to make him talk with Yifan. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. He was okay with being beside Yifan though. He just needed a little more time to talk to him since his heart still hurts a little. Junmyeon was a little confused when he saw Henry waiting for him at the main entrance of the building.

 

Henry flashed him a smile. Junmyeon forced out one. "Boss told me to inform you that he's going to have a drink with Mr Park. He'll be home before eight, Mr Kim." Maybe Yifan wanted to discuss something important to Chanyeol? Weird, usually he either went home by himself or with Yifan. Nevertheless, despite it was still five in the afternoon, Junmyeon decided to go back to the mansion rather than accompanying Yifan but something was bugging him.

 

Junmyeon tried not to think unnecessary things before hopping inside the limo. They must be discussing something relating to business. The boys must be happy to see him getting home early. They always wanted their father to be with them when they were doing their homework. He just hoped Yifan would come back home soon. He thinks that he was ready to talk to him today after letting out everything to Baekhyun.

 

"Of all people, why did you choose me for your help?"

 

"Yeol―"

 

"I mean, seriously. Why do you want _me_ to help you to choose _your_ engagement ring?"

 

"Let me―"

 

"Even if I recommended you something cool, you'll choose something else."

 

"I'm going to cut down your pay if you cut me again when I'm trying to talk."

 

They were currently heading to a jewelry shop, Chanyeol accompanying Yifan. Chanyeol was silent for a second and then he started rambling. He was silent for a moment again and then began to rant back. Chanyeol shut himself up by Yifan's current statement. He almost forgotten that Yifan had a higher rank than him. "If I tell my butler about this, he'll definitely ruin the surprise to Junmyeon. He's as sneaky as you guys are," Yifan stated as he focused on the road.

 

The day was slightly turning darker, now darker because the clouds were turning into gray, which only meant it was going to rain heavily any time soon. Baekhyun had already went home earlier, same goes to the others. "What do you mean sneaky? We? Sneaky? Puh-lish~" He singsonged but he was sweating inwardly. "Yeah, right. You guys bribed the cashier lady to give me two free tickets for the amusement park instead of one, right?" Chanyeol looked at the latter in disbelief.

 

Yifan had a little yet a visible smirk on his face but was still focusing on the road. "Uh, we didn't— I was— It was Baek's idea..." He wasn't lying though. It was all the sneaky Baekhyun's idea. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minho and Taemin coincidentally spotted Yifan in the shopping mall. They were in a double date on that day so they (read: stalked) followed Yifan and the latter had unknowingly went to the bribed cashier. They even followed Yifan to the coffee shop.

 

They cheered happily when they saw the shy smile of the latter when he was on the phone with Junmyeon. Henry was the one who told Yifan about the four of them when he went to pick Yifan up from the coffee shop. The chauffeur wasn't only a skilled driver but he was good at drinking his surroundings too. Now, Chanyeol could only hope that Yifan won't cut his and his colleagues' pay. He didn't want to get scolded by Baekhyun later.

 

"Chill, Yeol. I should thank you guys even though Junmyeon and I can sort things out by ourselves."

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at this, the feeling of restlessness all gone now, "Such a boasty guy you are. You think I don't know that you guys had fought?" Yifan hit on the brakes in an instant when he noticed the traffic was red. "Dude, relax. I don't know what you guys argued about. I just assumed it because I didn't saw you and Junmyeon hyung talk today. I don't wanna ask but if you really need help, I'm here for ya," Chanyeol fist-bumped on Yifan's right shoulder. Yifan only smiled in gratefulness.

 

"If that so, stop complaining and help me or else I'll leave you on the road."

 

"Bossy ass—"

 

"Do you want me to drop you here?"

 

"Oh don't mind me, I was just talking to myself."

 

Junmyeon came home with a tired face but as soon as he saw the boys waiting for him by the huge door, the tiredness was blew away. They were happy at first, hugging his legs and all but when they noticed that a certain tall male wasn't behind at their father's back, their happy faces had left in an instant. "Papa is with his friend, babies. He'll come home soon," He informed as he crouched down to them, patting their hair comfortingly. 

 

Jongdae whined something inaudible before snuggling into Junmyeon's arms while Jongin clung onto his left side, knowing that his father's right arm was injured. "Can you please talk to him today, Appa?" Jongdae begged as he peered up to him, his chin rested on Junmyeon's chest. Junmyeon only smiled apologetically. "I miss seeing you both being gross together," Jongin's voice was muffled but Junmyeon had heard it clearly.

 

His face was flushed in embarrassment. Before he could talk, the butler had informed him that dinner was ready. He thought that he could have dinner after Yifan had come back but the boys had already pulled him to the dining room, wanting to be feed by him. Junmyeon couldn't say no either. He haven't been paying much attention to them before, now he would do anything for them.

 

"Do you want this?"

 

"No."

 

"How 'bout this?"

 

"Too sparkly."

 

"This?"

 

"Too big."

 

"This one?"

 

"Too stylish."

 

"That's it. Take me home."

 

"Come on, Yeol. How do you expect me to choose one right away when they're like hundreds of rings here?"

 

"They all look same to me."

 

"You don't understand—"

 

"I do understand. You want something simple yet elegant, right? Let's go this side. We've been rounding this place like twelve times already."

 

Yifan didn't say anything and lets himself being dragged by Chanyeol. What he said was right. He indeed wanted a simple yet an elegant looking ring so that it would look good on Junmyeon's pale complexion. Junmyeon mentioned that he loved the color gold, so he tried looking for one. Most of them were in silver so he didn't pay any attention to anything related to silver. Something attracted him all of a sudden. It looked somewhat special, big letters saying, _'Limited Edition'_.

 

It was pretty, not girlish-looking-pretty but it was really elegant, and simple too. He could sense a special aura in it. It was gold-colored too. Three in one. He slowly walked towards the separated case. "Kris?" He didn't hear Chanyeol who was calling out for him and the giant just followed his gaze on a certain ring. He looked at Yifan and looked back at the ring which was on the display in a separated display. Chanyeol smiled in an instant.

 

He knew that Yifan had already found the perfect one. Golden, simple yet elegant. It was perfect. The ring would definitely suit on Junmyeon. It was exactly in his size, he just knew it. The ring would glow with Junmyeon's pale skin, Yifan already smiled a little at the thought. He wasn't planning to propose to Junmyeon just to get over the misunderstanding, it was just he _couldn't_ wait to be together forever with him soon. Very, very soon.

 

"This is perfect, Yeol. I want to buy this."

 

///

 

"When he's coming home, Appa?"

 

Junmyeon sighed as Jongdae had asked that question for the umpteenth time already while doing his schoolwork. Jongin had asked him too earlier but he didn't know what to answer. It was getting late too. It was half past eight already and Yifan should be at home by now. Junmyeon knew that Yifan was very punctual when it came to time. "He'll be back, baby. Focus on this first, okay? I'll try calling him." He instantly received teasing looks by both of the boys after he'd said that.

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at them before playfully glaring at them to continue their schoolwork. He felt happy, seeing the boys' teasing yet happy smiles. Because of Yifan, Jongin was becoming his usual self now. He was almost like the second version of Jongdae, but Jongin didn't like to troll people. He would whine, pout (pout!) and act all cute when he wanted something. Junmyeon couldn't be happier.

 

He was the exact same Jongin when Junmyeon had adopted the boys and brought them to his previous house. He was so delighted to see the old Jongin coming back, all thanks to Yifan. Keeping to his word, Junmyeon took his phone from the carpet and searched for Yifan's number. After having dinner, the three of them shifted to the lounge. The others were in their rooms, while Jungsoo was having his dinner in the kitchen.

 

Junmyeon had started to help them with their schoolwork but he knew the boys were smart enough to answer and solve all of the questions. He knew that the boys purposely dragged him to spend time because they wanted his attention. He hadn't sat down beside them like this before back in their previous house. Only work, work _and_ work. He definitely understood their feelings so he didn't mind it at all.

 

Of all of those months working, Junmyeon was determined to spend all of his time with his boys when he gets the chance this time, with Yifan of course. _"The number you have dialed is unavailable. Please leave a message―"_ Junmyeon's suspicion was growing even bigger now. The boys didn't realize that their father had called their 'Papa' and also didn't realize that their 'Papa' didn't answer his phone since they were busy completing the rest of their schoolwork by themselves as they assume that Yifan would come home soon.

 

Junmyeon was fidgeting inwardly. Yifan had always picked up his call just within a few beeps but this time, it went to the voicemail. He was getting worried and suspicious at the same time. It had been raining heavily with thunders booming and lightning sparkling the dark sky outside ever since the clock had strike seven. He tried a few times more, and the results were still the same. Junmyeon laid his back on the soft carpet, wanting to relax himself since the boys were about to finish their schoolwork.

 

He began to think about Yifan and Chanyeol whether they have any relations or not. He knew that they were high school friends, including Baekhyun, the guy himself had told him before last year. He then tried to think positive. Maybe Yifan had to send Chanyeol back to his home. Maybe since it was raining heavily, Yifan was driving slowly for safety. Maybe― His phone suddenly rang, and it was Yifan. Junmyeon sat up promptly before smiling unconsciously as he answered the call.

 

"Yifan?"

 

_"Hyung... Kris had an accident."_

 


	29. Love.

  

_"I don’t think I can do this, hyung-nim.”_

  

_“I’ll double the price.”_

  

_Seungri blinked out of surprise, “Re-Really?” The man in front of him nodded, “Besides, don’t you want to save your sister's life?” Seungri flinched inwardly by the mention of his sister. “I’ll give the money right now. In cash.” His eyes widened by the offer, “N-Now?” The other male opened a black suitcase before turning it around and showed it to the baffled male. Seungri had no choice._

  

_“I’ll do it.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon had never ran this fast before. He lets the boys to walk quickly with the butler as soon as they reached the hospital. They managed to arrive quickly as Henry sped up and took the shortcuts on the way. His clothes were wet a little from the rain as he didn’t wait for Henry to drop them off at the entrance. He didn’t cry. He couldn’t cry. He just wanted to see Yifan right now in this instant.

  

Junmyeon somehow managed to be calm as soon as he entered the the elevator after he had asked about the latter. There were no one inside. Junmyeon kept patting on the tiled surface of the elevator with his foot, impatient.  ** _I should’ve taken the stairs instead_** , he thought in regret. As soon as the elevator opened, Junmyeon dashed out, almost tripping on his feet. And really, Junmyeon had never ran this fast before. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stared at the body in silence. He was totally insane for doing this but now he was mad. And angry. Angry because he was still alive. Breathing slowly, yet still alive. He slowly walked to the hospital bed. "You," His voice was low. Low and shaking a little, "It's all because of you..." He was exactly standing next to the bed now, glaring sharply at the unconscious male, "Because of you, Junnie doesn’t love me anymore..." His voice cracked as he said Junmyeon's name. 

  

"He doesn’t obey to me anymore because of  _you,_ " He clutched the headboard of the hospital bed tightly with his left hand, "Why don’t you just die already?" He scanned the male's face, "What's so special about you until Junnie likes―  _Loves_  you? Why can’t it be me?" He tightened the grip on the headboard, "I was so patient. Yet he was the one who pushed me away. You’re just lucky... But not today."

  

He slowly placed his right hand on the male's throat, "Not today," He added pressure onto the male's throat. Insung quickly hid himself behind the curtains of an empty hospital bed opposite to the unconscious male as soon as he heard the doorknob being twisted. He peeked from the curtains and his eyes widened instantly when he saw Junmyeon. 

   

**Just a few minutes ago...**

   

_As soon as Junmyeon had reached to a certain ward, he panted so hard, trying to catch his breaths. "Hyung?" He heard Chanyeol's voice and turned behind. He didn’t expect to see Zitao beside the tall male. "Tao... ?" Chanyeol walked closer to Junmyeon, with Zitao beside him. Junmyeon saw a few plasters on the right side of his face, but was glad that nothing happened to the happy virus. "What happened, Chanyeol?" He could see the male being hesitant, so the latter looked down._

  

_"A truck hit us. It hit on the driver's side."_

  

_Junmyeon gasped. "And then, the truck just drove away. Kris was unconscious, hyung. Still is. I tried to open the door but it was wrecked pretty badly. Zitao spotted me and called the ambulance. Kris was still unconscious by then." Junmyeon held back his breath for a moment. "Mr Kim?" It was Dr Zhang. Before he could talk, the doctor started to apologize numerous of times. "I'm really sorry, Mr Kim. I shouldn't―" "Can I see him?" Yixing halted._

  

_"Can I see him right now?"_

  

_"But Mr Kim, I’m not the one who's in charge―"_

  

_"Can you let me inside, then? I just want to see him. Please, Dr Zhang."_

  

_Yixing totally didn’t expect Junmyeon would hold him by his forearms. The two tall males just stared on the floor. Baekhyun had arrived, same goes to the butler and the boys. "Let me see him…" They were watching the scene in total silence. None of them knew what and how Yifan's condition was, even Yixing, except for the doctor who's in charge. Yixing sighed heavily after rubbing his face with his palms, "I can only promise you a minute, Mr Kim." Junmyeon couldn’t even smile by the young doctor's words._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon gasped out the air that he’d been holding in once he entered the ward. Yifan was there, laid on the bed. Junmyeon bravely took a step closer before finding himself walking towards the bed. A bandage was wrapped around Yifan's skull, his dark brown bangs falling over the bandage a little and a cast for his left arm. Junmyeon was facing Yifan's right side since the left side of the hospital bed was faced with the wall.

  

The room was only for two patients, Yifan was the only patient there. Junmyeon's heart throbbed at the sight of his lover. His face had a few plasters mostly on the left side, almost just like Chanyeol's. He assumed that it wasn’t serious so why Yifan wasn’t conscious yet? "Yifan," He croaked out. "Yifan," He called out once more, right hand placed on top of Yifan's right hand too. "Yifan," He patted on Yifan's chest gently, trying to wake him up. 

  

Junmyeon sniffled, "You pr-promised me," He sniffled again, "You promise me that th-the boys and I will be safe." A tear fell on Yifan’s right cheek and it went down to his neck. Junmyeon then nuzzled under Yifan's right jaw, still standing, "You-You promised us but you di-didn’t include yourself in your promise..." The last sentence of his came out as a squeak, unable to hold on his cries any longer. He looked back to the male, hoping that he would open his eyes.

  

"Please, Yifan."

  

Despite his arm not healed yet, Junmyeon rested his forearm on the latter's chest as a support before leaving a soft kiss on Yifan's right cheek. "You ca-can’t do th-this to me," He sobbed, "Wake up..." He placed his lips on the latter’s cheek once more, not wanting to leave his lips from there. "I'm sorry but the doctor is on the way…" Junmyeon tightened his hold on the latter's hand at once when he heard Dr Zhang's voice from the door. Not until he heard Yifan's raspy voice. 

  

"Jun..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

Jongdae was humming to a song in a sweet melody while patting onto his father's chest, trying to calm the elder male. Jongin was hugging his father's left arm and rubbing the elder male's back occasionally. Yifan was finally awake. The doctor in charge was checking on him so Junmyeon had to excuse himself, even though he didn’t have the heart to leave by the latter's side. He was currently crying silently, with the boys soothing him.

  

The butler was having a conversation with Chanyeol while Zitao was with Baekhyun, catching up on the former intern's current activities. Junmyeon hid his face in little Jongdae's neck, not wanting to be pitied by others. Thunders were still audible outside with hushed voices talking in the silent area. Junmyeon just wanted to see him already. It looked like the Gods had heard his prayers because at the same moment, the doctor had called out for Junmyeon.

  

Junmyeon looked up, and looked down when Jongdae's small hands wiped the tears on his face. The boy smiled, "Go see him first, Appa. Jonggie and I will wait here." Junmyeon kissed on their hair before hugging both of them tightly. Jungsoo gave a smile out of assurance and he smiled back weakly. He stood in front the door after he opened it, thinking whether he should go in or not but Baekhyun had already pushed him inside and heard the door being closed.

  

Junmyeon looked at the male from the doorway. He noticed the bandage around the latter's head had been changed. He suddenly felt nervous to talk to him. "Junmyeon... ?" Said male looked at him and saw the latter seeing straight into his eyes. Yifan was sitting up straight now, back leaned onto the headboard. Yifan gestured him to come over and Junmyeon walked to the bed, eyes on the white floor. Once he was standing beside the bed, he peered up hesitantly to the male.

  

Yifan smiled at him like nothing happened, "Hey." Junmyeon couldn’t handle it anymore. He hugged Yifan by his neck tightly, not caring the stinging pain on his forearm before crying again in his neck. "I'm  _sorry,_ " He choked out. "Junmyeo―" "I-I’m really sorry," He tightened his hug and Yifan shuts himself up. "I-I’m not angry or mad at you anymore and-and don’t you  _dare_  go out without me next time," He added a little threatening tone in it.

  

"Jun― Ow, ow,  _ow_ ―"

  

Junmyeon instantly lets his grip free and cupped Yifan's face in an instant. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked as he examined Yifan's upper body and face, not knowing that the latter was looking up at him with much adoration. He managed to lean forward and kissed on the shorter male's lips to calm him down. Junmyeon was so adorable like this. He pulled away after a while and lets Junmyeon's forehead pressed onto his, lips inches apart.

  

"I love you, Yifan."

  

Junmyeon tried his best to hold back his cries which was from guilt and happiness. Mixed of emotions were inside his head but he felt so glad now. So glad that Yifan was alright and didn’t pushed him away. "Yifan," He kissed on the latter's right cheek, "Yifan," He held Yifan's face so gently again before leaving a kiss on the latter’s forehead. Yifan blinked multiple times when the younger male started to leave kisses everywhere on his face.

  

He didn’t know what was happening but what he clearly knew was that his face was surely heating up. "J-Junmyeon." The shorter male halted on his current actions and looked into his eyes. Junmyeon then only realized what he was doing a few seconds ago. The taller male laughed as Junmyeon looked down in embarrassment, wanting to leave his hands from the latter's face but Yifan had caught one of his hands with his uninjured hand.

  

"You’re so cheesy."

  

Yifan chuckled and Junmyeon was burning from embarrassment. "C'me here." Junmyeon looked hesitant, "You’re not angry with me?" Yifan shook his head before smiling at him lovingly. "Didn’t I tell before? I won’t ever get angry with you, Junmyeon." Just when he wanted to kiss the taller male, a few soft knocks were being heard before it revealed the same doctor from earlier. "Dr Kim, can I go home tonight? I’m totally fine now." The tall doctor only chuckled softly.

  

"No can do, Kris. Hospital's rule. It’s just for a few days."

  

Yifan groaned and hid his face into Junmyeon's belly. The younger male became flustered by his sudden action. "You’re making him embarrassed, Kris." The taller male peered up to Junmyeon and only smiled softly. "Good evening, Mr Kim. I'm Kim Jaejoong. His doctor." Junmyeon averted his attention to the doctor and wanted to thank him for taking care of Yifan but not only he saw the doctor was smirking at him.

  

He was then pulled by his waist by Yifan who was glaring a little at the doctor. "He's mine, Dr Kim." Jaejoong only laughed in response as his teasing worked, "Just kidding. There are two little guys who wanted to see you, so I decided to ask you first whether you wanted them in." Yifan’s face brightened up at this. "I'll call them in, then. Nice meeting you, Mr Kim. Hope to meet you soon." He chuckled when he saw Yifan pulled the shorter male closer to him, almost toppling on the bed.

  

"He's always like that, messing with people's spouse. You still love me, right?"

  

Junmyeon smiled shyly before holding onto Yifan's left jaw so, so gently, "I will always love you, Yifan." And Yifan smiled at this before closing  his eyes when he saw Junmyeon leaned down. The pair then heard a loud squeal before― "They're kissing! Look at―" "Shut up, hyung!" The adults broke away from their three-second kiss before looking at the door. It was the boys. "Papa!!" Jongdae shouted and earned a whack on his shoulder from Jongin for being too loud.

  

The elder males laughed in response as they exchange looks. Junmyeon carried Jongdae before placing him beside Yifan and carried Jongin into his arms. Jongdae examined the taller male’s face in worry. Junmyeon couldn’t help but to smile. "Are you okay, Papa? Does it still hurt?" Yifan mushed his forehead with the little guy before patting on his head, "Mm, I’m okay, Dae. All thanks to your Appa's kisses." Junmyeon failed to send Yifan a glare as he blushed instead.

  

Jongin giggled into his father's warm neck while Jongdae looked at his father with a knowing look. "I know you would do that, Appa~" Junmyeon whined in defeat, making everyone to laugh. "Are you coming home tonight... ?" Jongin asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake. Jongdae stared at his ‘Papa’ with much hope. "I don't think so, Jongin. I'll be here for a few days…” He said sadly. Being away from Junmyeon and the boys was a feeling that he couldn’t even imagine.

  

He hoped he would get well soon. "Get well soon, Papa. We'll visit you until you come home," Jongdae then hugged the taller male carefully before leaning his head on Yifan's chest, a sleepy smile decorating his face. Yifan patted on his hair before leaving a kiss before looking up to the younger male. Junmyeon smiled shyly, and Yifan gently tugged on his hand to get on the bed. Junmyeon hesitated at first as he stared at Yifan's longing eyes.

  

"I know you can’t stay here since you have to go to work tomorrow and the boys have school tomorrow but... Can you guys stay... For a while?" 

  

Yifan's voice was soft, almost timid to be exact. He then smiled when Junmyeon was soon beside him on the bed. The male was still carrying Jongin who was asleep on his chest now, same goes to Jongdae who was sleeping on the latter's chest. Yifan tiredly leaned into Junmyeon, resting his head on Junmyeon’s left shoulder as he had his right arm gliding to the younger male's back. Junmyeon hid his shy smile by burying his lips in Jongin's soft hair while patting onto the little guy's back.

  

It was silent for a while. A comforting silence. The thunders had calmed down a little, but it was still raining. Junmyeon then thinks it was their second time where the four of them were cuddled up next to each other like this. "Junmyeon?" He hummed in reply as an answer. "I love you." Junmyeon looked at the latter as he leaned off from his shoulder, gazing back at him with those charming eyes which made his insides to melt effortlessly.

  

"I love you very much. I can’t imagine a life without you."

  

It was Junmyeon who leaned into the taller male now, trying to hide his face, "Me neither..." He answered softly, not wanting to wake the boys up before he slowly lifted his head. Yifan was smiling down at him. He smiled too before he aligned their lips. Yifan pulled him closer to his side while Junmyeon had his right hand fisting on the latter's shirt. "I love you," Yifan mumbled recklessly, "I really do." It made Junmyeon to deepen the kiss a little, wanting to show how much he loved the latter too.

  

They were cherishing their little moment as gentle as they could. "Yifan..." Said male halted as he heard his name being called. He lingered his lips onto Junmyeon's, brushing their lips lightly. Yifan really didn’t want them to go right now. But they had to. Not when he saw how sleepy and how tired Junmyeon looked. "I'll come tomorrow,” Junmyeon pecked on his lips shyly before waiting for an answer. But he didn’t get any when Yifan pulled him into another soft kiss.

  

It was longer than the previous one. Junmyeon honestly didn’t want to go back either. "Take care," He mumbled softly. "I'll miss you." Junmyeon chuckled a little by the latter's reply as Yifan looked away from him in response. "Sleep well," He pecked on Yifan's right cheek before waking up the sleeping Jongdae. Yifan only stayed silent. He didn’t want them to go. He forced a smile when Jongdae wished him a sleepy good night.

  

It's okay, he could see them tomorrow but he want them to stay so bad right now. "Yifan? You okay?" He looked over to the entrance to see his butler looking worriedly at him. "You’re sad that they went back?" Yifan groaned in an instant, "Am not." Jungsoo snickered inwardly, "Yeah, you’re not. Can see that in your face." Yifan glared at him in response. The butler couldn’t hold back a chuckle, "Have you fulfill your neediness?"

  

The latter sent a glare once again, not realizing that his face was currently flushed. "I was  _not_  needy." His voice was firm, but only Jungsoo knew how the latter felt inside. "Anyway, do you know who did this to you?" Jungsoo asked suddenly. "What do you mean, hyung?" Yifan raised an eyebrow. Jungsoo decided to keep it to himself, "Ah, it's nothing. You must be tired, right? Sleep first, Yifan. I'll tell you everything tomorrow and call me if you need me."

  

Before he could hear Yifan's reply, the butler had already exited the room, leaving a confused Yifan. Jungsoo knew he shouldn’t ask that question. The butler knew that Yifan had faced life threats before, and he was the one who avoided anyone or everything from hurting the latter. He had never knew that this time, it was done silently. Moreover, when he and the boys stepped out from the elevator just now, he saw a man who was wearing a doctor's coat.

  

It totally looked like he was in disguise, rushed himself into the elevator, almost hitting Jongdae on the way. Whatever it was or whoever it was, he decided to dig about it on his own. He didn’t want to scare the latter. It would take weeks for Yifan's fractured arm to be fully healed. The left side of his head was mostly injured from the impact of the truck hitting straight to the driver's seat, resulting Yifan to hit his head straight on the glass window.

  

His left leg was also slightly fractured. Chanyeol also told him that the guy on the truck didn’t even spare a glance towards them. So technically, it could be only one thing. A life threat. He made a mental note to dig on this matter once he returned to the mansion because right now, he needed to keep an eye on Yifan's guests during visiting hours. 

 

+++

 

"Boys, hurry up before Henry goes on without you!" 

  

Junmyeon was waiting for the boys who were inside their shared room, picking out clothes for visiting Yifan today. _"We know you just want to see him by yourself!"_  There came Jongdae's muffled yet loud answer before he heard Jongin's giggle. Junmyeon blushed in an instant. These boys have gone too far with their teasing. Maybe they've learnt from Jungsoo. Yeah, that might be it. He then heard the door being opened.

  

The male saw Jongin wore red shirt which had his favorite hero while Jongdae was wearing a blue shirt with his favorite hero on it. The shirts were given as a Christmas present by Yifan. Junmyeon smiled. He was wearing Yifan's present too. A white polo shirt (long-sleeved). The taller guy didn’t give these by hand. He knew that Yifan had slipped the presents into the boys' wardrobe and the shared wardrobe of him and Yifan. Junmyeon then smiled towards them, the boys mirroring his bright smile.

   

"Oh God, you finally came. Yifan can't stop talking about you." 

  

Junmyeon blushed as he managed to give a shy questioning look. "And the boys too," The butler crouched down as he wanted to pat on the boys' heads, the little guys smiling sheepishly. "Thank you, hyung. For taking care of―" "No need to thank me, Junmyeon. I have to take care of him since he's my long lost son," Jungsoo chuckled by his own statement, Junmyeon following after. "See you in a while, hyung," Junmyeon bowed a little to the butler.

  

"Good evening, Papa!"

  

Jongdae exclaimed as he hopped on the bed but ended up holding onto the sheets tightly because the hospital bed wasn’t at his height. Yifan laughed in response before giving the little boy a hand and pulled him up. Junmyeon gave the latter a shy smile as soon as they made eye contact after he had helped Jongin to get on the bed too. "Aren't you guys gonna kiss?" Junmyeon sent a failed glare towards Jongdae as he felt his cheeks burning up.

  

"What? You both surely missed each other, right?"

  

Yifan was amused. "Looks like someone has grown up, hm?" The latter said as he patted the boy's hair. Jongin only looked back and forth from Yifan to his father. "So, you’re not gonna kiss?" He asked flatly, making Junmyeon to sigh. "I'm going to the restroom." And the three of them saw the petite male walking out of the room. The boys craned their heads to look at their ‘Papa’. "Did we make him angry?" Jongdae asked worriedly. "I think we did," Jongin pouted. Yifan could be only amused once again. 

  

"He's not angry with you both. Don't worry, boys."

  

Yifan kissed on their hair, making them to look up confusingly. Yifan chuckled by their cute expressions, "He's just shy, you know? You guys are still little so he doesn’t want you guys to see us kiss." The boys exchange looks between each other. "Why?" Both of asked at the same time. "Maybe he isn’t used to it? Don’t tell him I said this but... Your Appa is totally different once we're both alone." The boys exchanged looks again. "How?" They asked at the same time.

  

"I think it’s better if I show you. Pretend to be sleep, okay? Make sure you guys can handle your Appa's cheesiness."

  

He laughed a little as the boys giggled. They then laid their heads on Yifan's chest, Jongdae sitting on the taller male's right lap while Jongin was cuddled up against the taller male's right side. After a few minutes, the door opened. Yifan stayed with his act, patting on Jongin's and Jongdae's back from time to time since his left arm was still in a cast. Junmyeon smiled as he spotted the boys who were sleeping already, that's what he thought.

  

Yifan tried his best to hide his sneaky smile, and Junmyeon didn’t even realize it. "Hey," Junmyeon said naturally, and the boys almost giggled. "Hey to you too. How's work?" Yifan stared up as Junmyeon was standing beside the bed now. "Like always but..." Yifan raised one of his brows. "But?" Junmyeon pouted unintentionally, "It was pretty boring because you weren’t there..." Yifan knew that the boys were trying hard to suppress their giggles. "Yifan..." Yifan hummed in reply before pulling Junmyeon close a little. 

  

Before he knew it, Junmyeon had leaned down and had his plump lips on his, slowly and hesitantly, as if he was aware that he might wake the boys up, right hand gently holding the taller male's jaw. Yifan smiled as he leaned upwards, trying to fit their lips perfectly before replying to the kiss. And the boys were totally satisfied from seeing the view above them. "Jun," He called out, "Junmyeon." The younger male pulled away slightly, forehead pressed onto the latter's.

 

 "How's your arm?"

  

Yifan asked as he knew the boys were really asleep now, that's what he thought. Junmyeon looked away, forehead still pressed, chewing his lower lip, "It's fine," He bravely looked into the latter's eyes which were looking unconvinced, "It'll be okay once you're back home..." He smiled sheepishly, Yifan's cheesiness had already affected him. "Really," Yifan pecked his lips, trying to hold back a very big smile, "Once I'm home?" Junmyeon smiled shyly, knowing what the latter meant.

 

 "Mm, once you're home..." 

  

He used to say _'mansion'_ , not _'home'_ , because Junmyeon was ready to live forever with him. He closed the distance once more, deepening the chaste kiss. Not until he heard a yawn, which belonged to Jongdae. He leaned away from the taller male. Yifan's face was surprisingly flushed. He strongly held back a giggle. Yifan knew he was blushing. He knew it very well. Not when Jongdae was wriggling his brows when the latter thought he was asleep for real.

  

It wasn’t the same with Jongin though. The boy was sleeping for real. Junmyeon carefully and gently carried the younger boy into his arms, patting on his back once the boy stirred. "You guys wore the shirts, hm? Hope you guys liked it." Yifan pinched Jongdae's left cheek, earning a giggle from him. "We wouldn’t wear it if we didn’t like it, Papa. See, Appa is wearing too!" He pointed to his father and Junmyeon immediately buried his face into Jongin's hair.

  

"Don’t be shy, Appa~"

  

Jongdae teased and Yifan had to laugh at this. He couldn’t imagine seeing this boy growing up. "Let's go, Dae," Junmyeon said in a strict tone but then Jongdae whined, clinging onto Yifan in an instant. "Dae, you can see me tomorrow. You have school, right?" Jongdae pouted as he lets his chin resting on Yifan's sternum. Yifan kissed on the boy's forehead before hugging him with his right hand. "See you tomorrow, Papa..." He said sadly before hopping out from the bed and dashed out from the ward. 

  

"See you tomorrow, Yifan."

  

Junmyeon leaned down as he gently pulled Yifan's hospital shirt and kissed him softly, which made Yifan to feel so much delighted. Yifan really didn’t want to pull away, but he had to. "Get well soon, hm?" The younger male whispered sweetly before leaving a kiss on his forehead. Yifan nodded in response, "I'll be home soon..." The younger male smiled sleepily, "You will and you must and you have to." Yifan chuckled lightly by his answer.

  

This was really nice. It was seriously all nice but it made him to feel like running away from the hospital to follow Junmyeon and the boys to home. He closed his eyes as he saw Junmyeon walking away. He laid his head on the pillow carefully. Yifan sighed. He had given the ring to Chanyeol to hold it for a time being. His friend promised not to tell anyone, including Baekhyun. He just hoped he could fasten the time of the proposal. 

  

+++

  

Yifan was finally home on the fourth day. The bandage around his head had been taken away, except for the cast on his left arm. Yifan wanted to cry. He couldn’t kiss Junmyeon properly once he saw the male after the butler opened the door for him. There was a whistle in front of him and it was no other than Hakyeon. The butler sent a glare towards him and he quickly ran off somewhere. "Yi-Yifan," The younger male gasped out from the sudden breathless kiss.

  

"I missed you."

  

Yifan hugged him carefully but it was hard, since Junmyeon's right arm was in a bandage and his own left arm was in a sling. "You can do this in your room, lovebirds. Go on. Shoo, shoo~" Junmyeon blushed furiously. He could never get used to Jungsoo's teasing. Yifan then pulled him close with his fine arm. The boys were asleep already, yet the taller male wanted to see them first. "Did they ask about me?" Yifan excitedly asked as Junmyeon carefully guided him to the stairs since the latter couldn’t walk properly.

  

Junmyeon smiled in response, "They did." They have reached the second floor and were on the way to the boys’ room. "Are they sleeping well?" Junmyeon held back a chuckle as he remembered Jongdae's snores and Jongin's clinginess. They were sleeping well indeed. "Why don’t you see it for yourself?" Junmyeon stated as he opened the door to the boys' room. The adults walked towards the bed silently. Yifan almost cooed at the cute view. Their sleeping positions were the same.

  

Jongin's face in Jongdae's neck and Jongdae's chin on top Jongin's head. Yifan wanted to sit down near them but he couldn't so he just stood there, watching them. He then spotted something between their squished bodies. Junmyeon took it for him and opened the something which was actually a paper. It was a letter, hand-written by the boys. Yifan smiled in an instant, touched. Junmyeon only stayed silent, yet smiling with proud. 

  

 _''m sorry P_ _apa but I'm too sleepy already so I hope you understand why we slept first. Good night! Hold Appa tightly when you're asleep~ Both of you should kiss a lot so that you guys will be well soon. Don't tell Appa I said that!_

  

Yifan laughed at Jongdae's hand-written message. Junmyeon wanted to see the letter but the latter didn’t let him. Junmyeon even tried to snatch the paper once but Yifan only held it higher with a small chuckle. "You'll regret it, Junmyeon. Let me finish reading first, okay?" He said comfortingly but Junmyeon huffed in reply, annoyed. Yifan could take care of him later after he had finished reading the letter. 

  

_I'm sorry that we slept first. Don't forget to take your medicine. Appa really missed you. He had a sad face when we came back from school. He was trying to hide it but I know it already. He can’t hide anything from me. Hehe. Good night, Papa. Kiss Appa good night for me._

  

"They're so cute..." 

  

But Junmyeon wasn’t listening to him. He was still sulking because Yifan didn’t let him to read the letter together. "Junmyeon?" The younger male looked at him blankly. Yifan then smiled, instantly understanding the current situation. He averted his attention to the boys, leaving a chaste kiss on their temples before motioning Junmyeon to bring him out. He purposely didn’t give him the letter. The younger male carefully walked him upstairs.

  

He went straight to bed when Yifan told him to sleep first as he wanted to wash his face. Yifan came back after drying his face, seeing Junmyeon sitting up straight on the bed, reading a book. Yifan joined him and casually laced their fingers together. Junmyeon closed the book and placed it on the nightstand before looking down on his lap. "Hey, still upset?" Junmyeon didn’t answer. Yifan smiled sneakily.

  

He tilted his head and leaned towards Junmyeon before pressing his lips onto his neck, earning a surprised squeak from the younger. Yifan chortled by the cute noise. "Do-Don’t laugh," Junmyeon's voice was a little shaky yet firm. "You really want to know what they wrote?" He saw the male nodded, eyes still on his lap. Yifan heaved out a heavy breath dramatically, which made Junmyeon to look at him.

  

"They apologized for sleeping first, but I don’t really mind it. Jongdae told me to kiss you a lot― Ah, he actually told me not to say that. Jongin remind me about my medication, wrote that you really missed me and said that you can’t hide anything from him. Oh and, he also wrote that to kiss you good night for him."

  

Yifan ended with a smile and lowered his head to see Junmyeon's face. As he expected, Junmyeon's face was flushed. He couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle. Junmyeon only looked further down in response, embarrassed, and a little shy. He didn’t know how to react. He was indeed feeling sad because he thought he would see the latter in the mansion after coming back from work but he waited for hours until almost half past ten.

  

"Junmyeon?" 

  

Said male looked to his left side and noticed that Yifan had scooted closer. Surrendering, Junmyeon leaned his head onto his chest when Yifan had his right arm around his waist. "I missed you..." He confessed shyly, ducking his head lower than it already was. "Jun," Yifan tightened his grip around his waist, making him to melt. Yifan and his little actions always makes his mind a little fuzzy.

  

He didn’t complain about it though. Junmyeon bravely stared up, and the latter was looking at him too. Yifan leaned down, making Junmyeon to close his eyes. Finally, they could shower each other with kisses freely. The kiss was slow at first, with Junmyeon having his right hand on the latter's chest and left one fisting the hem of Yifan's shirt. It slowly turned deeper, with Yifan pressing his lips a little harder and not wanting to let Junmyeon go.

  

The kiss was then taken even deeper, with Junmyeon fisting the fabric below the taller male's collar as Yifan started to wander inside. It felt brilliant. He could feel the love between each other and it felt extremely wonderful. He could feel Yifan's heart was beating rapidly, matching with his racing one. He never knew that love could be this beautiful. " _Fan,_ " He gasped out within their kisses.

  

He could sense that Yifan was trying to pull him much closer. So Junmyeon circled his arms around the latter's neck instead even though his bandaged forearm hadn't completely healed yet. But it was bearable. Junmyeon couldn’t feel any pain as most of his focus was on their kiss. He knew that if only Yifan's left arm wasn’t in a cast, the latter would've pulled him onto his lap by now.

  

" _Jun_ ," The latter gasped out this time, his right arm tightening around Junmyeon's small waist, "I love you, Junmyeon." Said male pulled away for a little while to breathe, a thin line of saliva connected between their lips. Lips still softly lingering. Arms still around the latter's neck. Junmyeon smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes, breaths irregular. 

  

"I love you more, Yifan."  

 


	30. (Official) Date.

  

"Stay with me, okay? Can you hear me? Kris? Open your eyes if you can hear me, Kris."

 

Yifan opened his eyes with much force as he heard Chanyeol's voice within a long blinding beep sound. Immediately, he felt a strike of pain starting from his head down to his upper body. The faint smell of petroleum was making him to feel dizzy, and much dizzier when the smell suddenly thickened. He closed his eyes shut, feeling more pain on his left side as he tried to move. He couldn't feel his left arm, but he could only feel his left hand.

 

As the long beep reduced, Yifan heard water droplets hitting on a metal surface. "Kris, please. Stay with me, okay? Look at me, Kris." Yifan opened his eyes once more and looked to his left forcibly. He couldn't see his arm. He could only see his left hand. A shiver ran down to his spine. His head suddenly hurts. He shut his left eye close as he looked to his right. The window next to Chanyeol was cracked, but his own side was much worse.

 

"You okay, Kris?"

 

His sight was still blurry, but he could point out that it was Chanyeol on his left side. He felt something dripping down to the back of his neck. Yifan managed to bring his right hand up to the left side of his head. He then looked down on his palm and saw red. Yifan was then in reality. He heard people shouting outside, trying to control the traffic. He heard Chanyeol calling out for him. He heard rain pouring down heavily with flashes of lightning and thunders blasting in the night.

 

He remembered Chanyeol's shout before a truck came and hit them. Yifan was back in his senses, but he was getting really dizzy. "Yeol... What is... This..." He couldn't find the energy to speak properly. "Kris, ju-just stay with me, okay?" He heard Chanyeol comforting him after that. Yifan wanted to tell him to inform Junmyeon that he would be home soon. "I..." He couldn't hear the rest of his sentence as the dizziness had took control over him.

 

_"Kris!!!"_

 

 

 

 

 

  

His body jerked out of shock, panting, staring at the ceiling blankly. He then looked to his left and right, and realized that he was in his room. Yifan sighed. He had been having those dreams ever since he got home. It had been a week already though. He wondered why he had been having those dreams. It always made him... Kind of scared to go back to sleep again. He looked ahead from his bed and saw the time was half past two, morning.

 

He rubbed his face with his hands, sighing heavily. He had to wash his face and force himself to sleep― "Yifan... ?" He turned his head to the right and saw Junmyeon rubbing his eyes. Great. He had just awaken Junmyeon. Junmyeon had his left elbow propped on the mattress, still rubbing his eyes and had his right hand on Yifan's chest. "What's wrong?" Yifan felt so bad that he had woken Junmyeon. The male's voice was so raspy.

 

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep," He leaned forward to leave a peck on the sleepy male's lips. He thought that Junmyeon would go back to sleep, but he didn't. The male sat up instead, looking down at him in worry. "What's wrong, Yifan?" The male asked once again, as if he knew something was indeed wrong. Yifan couldn't hide it either. The latter sighed before sitting up straight, legs spread on the bed unlike Junmyeon who had his legs folded neatly, facing Yifan's right side.

 

Yifan looked down as he spoke, "Had a dream... The same dream." He could feel Junmyeon had scooted closer, his knees resting on the latter's right thigh now. "A nightmare?" He shifted his gaze towards Junmyeon, a little confused. "Was it a good dream?" Yifan shook his head silently, leaning the back of his head on Junmyeon's chest comfortably. Said male quickly sprawled his legs before having Yifan's upper body against his own chest, right hand patting on the male's torso.

 

"It's a bad one," Yifan sighed again. "It's a nightmare, then," Junmyeon stated and looked down to see Yifan who was staring up at him, as if he was asking for an explanation. "A dream means you had a good dream. Bad one means nightmares. I told this to Jongin once he woke me up from my sleep when we were at our house. Jongdae had nightmares too, said that he always dreamed of people having terrible accidents," Junmyeon sighed, remembering back those nights.

 

"What 'bout Jongin?"

 

"Jongin... His nightmares are always kind of scary to listen to. He always said that he dreamed of people drowning him, beating him... I can't imagine what he had been through before I adopted him..."

 

"..."

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I..."

 

"Yifan?"

 

"..."

 

"Hey," Junmyeon gently lifted the taller male's face, and saw Yifan wasn't looking at him. He leaned down and kissed on his temple, encouraging him to speak, and it worked. "I dreamed about the accident I had a week ago..." Junmyeon was surprised at this. "Actually it had been going on ever since I got home but I didn't tell you," The male leaned off from him and sat properly beside the shorter male before pulling him into his chest.

 

Junmyeon stared up, the left side of his face pressed again the male's chest, right fist resting on Yifan's torso. "It takes hours for me to sleep again after the nightmares woke me up. I didn't want to tell you because you'll have to wake up in the morning―" "Just tell me," Junmyeon smiled, "Don't keep it to yourself. You were there for me when I needed you, and I will be here for you when you need me, Yifan."

 

Upon hearing those, Yifan teared up a little, but he didn't show it. He hid it by hugging the smaller male close, nuzzling his face into Junmyeon's neck. "Fan?" Junmyeon called out sleepily, making Yifan to smile at the name. He lets out a long hum and tried to hug the sleepy male close (he wasn't wearing a sling anymore), snuggling into his neck. "You okay, Fan?" Yifan nodded into his neck while smiling once he heard that name again.

 

Junmyeon and his soft voice always made his mind to go all fuzzy, making him to fall even more for him. What would he do without Junmyeon? "Go to sleep," He kissed on Junmyeon's left temple to end their conversation but was confused when the younger male broke the hug. Not until Junmyeon had his hands on his jaws before leaning up for a kiss. Yifan smiled as he held Junmyeon closer once again, kissing back softly.

 

After Junmyeon pulled away, he lets the taller male to tuck him back under the covers and also lets himself being cuddled against the latter's chest, sleep taking him away to his dreamland. Yifan couldn't stop smiling. He had his lips on Junmyeon's soft hair as he closed his eyes, wishing them a good night sleep internally. Maybe he should postpone the proposal for a time being.

  

+++

  

It had been almost four weeks already ever since the accident. Yifan was practicing to use his left arm normally as his cast was taken out yesterday. He was also walking without any help too. Jungsoo couldn't help but to wonder when Yifan would actually make a move on Junmyeon. By that means, asking him to be his life partner. It was the start of a little snowy February. He was actually scared to think that Yifan didn't want Junmyeon.

 

But the thought totally vanished when he saw both of them were kissing by the main doorway. "Ahem," He snickered inwardly as he immediately noticed the pink color on the shorter male's cheeks, ignoring Yifan's glare. He purposely became guilty, "I am sorry, Young Master. The boys would be here in a few seconds and I do not want them to see such an intimate scene for their innocent eyes." Jungsoo heard a groan from the taller male in a split second.

 

He chuckled when he noticed Junmyeon's cheeks had turned a shade darker. "We were _not_ being intimate." Jungsoo raised a brow towards Yifan, and the latter instantly regretted it because he knew that the butler had something to say and that would be definitely embarassi― "Tell me how you both were clinging onto each other as if you both aren't going to meet after this?" Now he could see Yifan's cheeks were not turning into pink, but red instead.

 

"See you later, hyung."

 

The butler averted his eyes to Junmyeon who was flashing him a smile, the dark pink was still there on his cheeks. Jungsoo smiled back enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically, just to irritate a certain tall male who was deeply and madly in love with a certain petite male. He then laughed while bringing his left arm up to hug the sulky Yifan's shoulders, making him to let out an inaudible grunt. Not until he saw the boys.

 

"Morning, Papa!"

 

Jongdae hugged his legs, grinning widely. Yifan crouched down to hug him properly before pulling Jongin too. "Study well, boys." The boys giggled before kissing on Yifan's cheeks at the same time. They then hopped on the limo where Junmyeon was. Yifan saw the boys were waving at him in front of Junmyeon. He took notice of the younger male where he was making a ' _Call me_ ' sign while mouthing those. He smiled instantly as he nodded before waving back at the boys.

 

After the limousine was out of his sight, the cold air was beginning to thicken. He heard a laugh and felt Jungsoo was giving a shoulder hug again, bringing him inside the mansion. "Get off, hyung. I don't feel like working yet. Why are you so against me going to the work with him?" His laughter stopped at once at this. Jungsoo had a reason for this actually. He still haven't told Yifan about the cause of the accident.

 

The reason why he didn't let Yifan to follow Junmyeon to work was that one, he feared the same thing (accident) would happen to him or _them_ silently again and two, he thinks that now was the right time to tell Yifan about the threat. "Follow me." The butler felt grateful that Yifan didn't ask anything. Once they reach into Jungsoo's room, Yifan had his mouth opened as he saw the– how many, he didn't know– square-shaped televisions opposite to the butler's bed.

 

It was almost like in the Hollywood movies he'd watched. He also saw a table below the televisions. Yifan noticed that the television screens were actually recording the mansion from certain areas from the surveillance cameras. "You're also a part-time investigator for us?" He asked in awe. "For you, to be exact. This is why I wasn't letting anyone into my room. Until now." Jungsoo observed the latter's baffled expression.

 

"Why for me, hyung?"

 

"Your father's orders."

 

"You mean―"

 

"Your late father."

 

"Oh."

 

"You okay?"

 

"I'm just surprised... Shocked to be exact."

 

"Isn't that the same thing though?"

 

He joked, trying to lighten up the mood. He was pleased when he saw a little smile from Yifan. He took the cue to go on, "The accident, Yifan. It was on purpose." Yifan blinked rapidly, "What?" Jungsoo sent him a short smile to calm him down, "Come, sit," He gestured towards the table which had some documents and other confidential files on them but Yifan wasn't paying any attention to those. He was in shock that his butler, the ex-militant, was more skillful than he thought.

 

The butler pulled out a chair for him. Yifan sat on it hesitantly. He then handed him a brownish looking file, just like in the movies. Yifan placed it on the table before taking a look on the first page. "Mr Park Chanyeol, your friend, gave a report to the cops as your volunteer since you were still unconscious. These are the copy of the reports." Yifan nodded as he read them silently, the butler standing on his left side.

 

"The truck was _stolen?_ "

 

Yifan peered up to see the butler who nodded at his question. "The accident was displayed on the newspaper since Mr Park wanted him to be caught. These pictures were taken by the surveillance camera near from the scene." Yifan saw the culprit in the black and white colored paper. Next to it was the same picture but the picture was in slight green, making him easier to see the person.

 

It was a male, he was certain about it but why did he feel like he had met this person before? Yifan looked down to another picture of the male who had his hands tightly on the steering wheel before looking down to another picture where the male had hit his car. The pictures were zoomed in so he couldn't see the culprit's face clearly. Moreover, it was a side profile of the male, making him a lot difficult to recognize this person.

 

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, hyung?"

 

He heard the butler heaving out a sigh. "I didn't want to tell this in your traumatic state. Didn't want to make you to feel worse." Jungsoo knew about Yifan's late night dreams. Junmyeon had told him before while making breakfast together. "Is he armed? Will he be a threat to me once more― Is that why you're keeping me in the mansion?" Jungsoo lets out a forced smile as he nodded. "That's weird... I've never faced anything like this before. Why would he or they do this?" Yifan asked.

 

"Maybe because _someone_ wants who you have very, very badly."

 

Yifan only widened his eyes in response before hearing the rest of his butler's explanation about the culprit. Junmyeon felt bored. It's been almost four weeks already he'd been in this situation. Yifan's left arm had been healing already so he couldn't understand why the butler was holding him back from coming to the office. "Someone's distracted, isn't he?" Junmyeon snapped out from his thoughts as he heard Baekhyun's voice.

 

"It's lunch time, hyung. Come on, got something to tell you."

 

He nodded as he closed his laptop after putting it in hibernate mode before following the rest. "How's your arm doing, hyung?" Taemin asked as they waited for the elevator. "It's okay now. I can at least carry something," He chuckled a little as Taemin laughed. The elevator had arrived in a minute. "Hyung, do you still remember Taotao?" Baekhyun asked as the five of them had stepped in. "Yes, I do. I totally forgot to thank him that day," Junmyeon sighed.

 

"Well, if you wanna meet him, he'll be in the hospital where, uh, I don't know what his name is but the name ends with Sing? Shing?"

 

Baekhyun made a confused face, "He'll be in the hospital where Shing is working at," Baekhyun said as they stood in the queue, in front of Junmyeon. The rest were behind Junmyeon. "Zhang Yixing? Really?" Junmyeon was surprised. "Ah! Zhang Yixing! Yup, he's the one. Do you know him? Have you dated him before?" Junmyeon gave a disbelief look towards the puppy-eyed male. Their conversation was then put to halt as they took their orders one by one.

 

"I know Doctor Zhang because he's the one who took care of Jongin's surgery."

 

Baekhyun widened his eyes, "Oh, uh. Wow," He tried to end the conversation. "You knew him, right? You and Chanyeol?" Busted. Chanyeol was shaking his head at the obvious Baekhyun while Minho and Taemin were lost in their chitchats. "Sorry, hyung. Didn't want to make you feel―" "It's okay. Is there anything else I need to know from you two?" Baekhyun gulped as he heard the rare firm tone of Junmyeon's.

 

"No. There's nothing else," Chanyeol answered for him and Baekhyun sighed in relief inwardly. "I'm really sorry," Baekhyun apologized again and was worried when Junmyeon kept being silent. Even after they had finished their meal. "Don't act like I don't know next time, okay? It hurts, you know," Junmyeon tried to lighten up the mood. He was pleased when the puppy-eyed male smiled brightly. But then, he smirked, and Junmyeon knew that he couldn't escape from him.

 

"So~ How's your life going with him, hyung?"

 

Baekhyun wriggled both of his eyebrows teasingly and Junmyeon knew the meaning behind his words. He couldn't help but to blush. "I assume something good happened, then? Your face tells it all, hyung. I won't ask anything about it, don't worry." Junmyeon blushed a shade darker. "Let's go, hyung. Unless you want to stick around with this maniac," Chanyeol pulled Junmyeon away from busybody Baekhyun and the male gasped dramatically.

 

"But you're in love with this maniac," He stated sadly with teary eyes, hoping that Chanyeol would take a second to look back at him, ignoring the laughter's of Minho and Taemin as they went ahead from Baekhyun. "Whatever," The tall male replied with a very flat and emotionless voice. Offended, Baekhyun stomped his feet angrily on the way to the office. It looked like they're in another argument.

 

Junmyeon chuckled in response. There was no way he would find friends like them. They would sometimes fight in front of him and reconcile in just a minute or even a second. He suddenly though of Yifan. He wondered why Yifan haven't called yet. Yifan would do his paperwork and other stuff in his study now since he wasn't able to come to the office. The five of them were soon back to work, with Junmyeon still thinking about Yifan.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"Nothing, really."

 

"Tell me?"

 

"No."

 

"Is it sad?"

 

"No."

 

"Is it happy?"

 

"No."

 

"Then, what is it?"

 

"It's... It's scary."

 

"What is?"

 

"It's scary on how and what we will be when we grow up."

 

"What?"

 

"I don't want this happiness to go away. I'm so happy right now... But I'm scared something will happen again."

 

"Oh..."

 

"Sorry."

 

"What for?"

 

"For making you moody too."

 

"No, you didn't."

 

"Then?"

 

"You just told me what you were thinking about. Hehe."

 

"Minseok!"

 

"See you tomorrow, Jongin! Kyungsoo!"

 

"Get back here, Minseok!"

 

"Always be happy, Jongdae!"

 

Jongdae stopped chasing Minseok as he said those. He saw Minseok hopping into the shiny car. He smiled suddenly. Minseok was right. He shouldn't be scared. Why should he, anyway? Just when he was about to inform Kyungsoo that his maid was here to pick him up, he covered his mouth when he saw the boy stood on his tiptoes and pecked on Jongin's right cheek. Kyungsoo then ran to his maid before getting into the car.

 

Jongdae then laughed wholeheartedly by his younger brother's pink face, "You okay, Jonggie?" He gave a shoulder hug from the left side. "Sh-Shut up," Jongin grunted. Jongdae laughed again. There were some kids who were still waiting for their parents and even guardians to pick them up from school. Both of them sat on a flat stone near the kindergarten's entrance. They then smiled brightly when they saw Henry had arrived.

 

Junmyeon returned home unexpectedly late that night. He was only met with the butler who opened the door for him. "Hi, hyung," He greeted sheepishly. "You're pretty late today. Lot of work?" Junmyeon sighed tiredly, "You can say that. The boys are asleep?" The butler chuckled as he remembered the sight of the boys cuddling so close to each other, "They're in a deep sleep. Like always." Junmyeon laughed at this. "Do you want anything?" The butler pointed towards the dining room.

 

Junmyeon refused politely, saying that he already had dinner outside. "Yifan is still awake, you know. Probably waiting for you." Junmyeon was taken aback, "Good night, hyung," Junmyeon bowed a little and the butler took his leave to where, he didn't know. Meanwhile, Junmyeon quickly padded to the boys' room. He didn't know that he would finish his work this late either. It was going to be midnight. He wondered why Yifan was still awake.

 

Junmyeon caressed the boys' hair lovingly before leaving chaste kisses on their hair. He padded out quietly before heading upstairs. He didn't notice the fact that the butler was peeking right from his room with a smile on his face. "Yifan?" Junmyeon called out as soon as there was no sight of Yifan in the room. **_He must be in his study_** _,_ the male thought confidently. So Junmyeon decided took a shower and then headed to bed but even then, Yifan wasn't in the room yet.

 

Junmyeon dried his hair properly before hanging it on the stand before going to Yifan's study. He knocked on the door twice. No answer. Junmyeon hesitantly twisted the doorknob, and it opened. He pushed the door fully and saw Yifan had his head on top of bunch of papers, sleeping. Junmyeon smiled at the sight as he walked deeper into the study. His arms were on his thighs, the left side of his face was mushed against the papers, lips parted a little.

 

He slipped out a giggle after taking all of the details. He stood closer to the latter, "Yifan, wake up," Junmyeon gently patted on the male's back, waking him up, "Wake up, Yifan." The male gurgled as a reply before scrunching his already closed eyes. Junmyeon smiled for no reason, "Yifan, what are you doing here? You should sleep now." The latter suddenly jolted in his seat and mumbled apologies as he began to work on the papers.

 

Junmyeon stifled a laughter before catching the taller male's wrists with his hands. "I'm sorry, hyung. I won't sleep―" "Yifan, it's me. It's Junmyeon." Yifan peered up from the desk, his face totally changing into surprise. Junmyeon smiled down at him. The latter then leaned his head on Junmyeon's stomach, making the younger male to brush his hair affectionately with his fingers. "How's work?" Junmyeon asked this time. He heard Yifan groaned. "Exhausting." Junmyeon chuckled lightly.

 

"How 'bout you?"

 

Yifan peered up again, the right side of his head pressed against Junmyeon's stomach. "Like always. So boring without you..." He said honestly as he leaned down to peck on Yifan's forehead. The sitting male grinned in response, lips stretching wide into a smile. Junmyeon placed two of his fingers on the taller male's plush lips when he tried to kiss him. Yifan blinked a few times in response. "I will be leaning down too long if you kissed me here. My neck will hurt a lot." Yifan's smile was wider than the previous one.

 

"You're so daring now. I miss the old Junmyeon."

 

Junmyeon laughed at this before nudging their noses together. "The old Junmyeon is still inside. He's on a temporary break now." Yifan chuckled at this before following Junmyeon to the bedroom. "How's your arm doing, by the way?" Yifan asked as they were side by side on the bed now. "Hm... It's kind of okay now. How 'bout yours?" He asked sleepily, scooting closer into Yifan's warm embrace. "It's okay enough to carry you." They laughed softly at his joke.

 

"Oh really? That's good, then."

 

"What's that supposed to mean, hm?"

 

Junmyeon didn't answer, but he kissed Yifan instead. The taller male leaned down to close the rest of the distance between them, holding Junmyeon flushed against his body. The shorter male looped his arms securely around Yifan's neck, while the taller male had his arms around Junmyeon tightly, lips not wanting to be parted. Yifan tilted his head, wandering inside the younger male's wet cavern after Junmyeon had gradually parted his lips.

 

Yifan then bravely slipped his left hand under the younger male's shirt, wanting to see or feel Junmyeon's reactions. The male didn't stop him from letting his hand going up further as Junmyeon himself tightened his short arms around his neck. "Fan..." Junmyeon whined out when he felt the plush lips trailing down ever so lightly, tracing his left jaw which was nearly pressed onto the pillow, and further down to his neck.

 

Yifan couldn't help but to smile against the male's pale skin when he heard that name again. It somehow sounded special for him. He suddenly sunk his teeth on a certain spot, making Junmyeon's body to jerk unintentionally, as if he was being electrified. Yifan grazed on his flesh deeply, turning the love bite into bright red. "Fan..." He heard it again. Yifan lets his eyes wander above, revealing a panting flushed red Junmyeon under the dim light.

 

"Looks like I brought out the old Junmyeon?"

 

He stated jokingly as he kissed on Junmyeon's left cheek. The younger male couldn't blush anymore. He cupped Yifan's face and gazed into his eyes, "You just did," He said shyly, trying not to break the eye contact. "Did I ever mention that you're so adorable?" Yifan did the same, holding Junmyeon's face within his large palms, thumb caressing the little dark circles under his eyes. Junmyeon couldn't hide his face. He didn't want to.

 

"Did I ever mention that you're so cheesy?"

 

And Yifan kissed him in an instant at this. Both of them smiled into the kiss. "Jun..." Junmyeon shivered a little when the latter was doing it again, peppering his neck with soft kisses. He couldn't stay still. He shivered even more when both of Yifan's thumbs was fondling the buds on his chest against the shirt and teeth grazing on a mark on his collarbone. How could he even stay still? "Yi-Yifan, please," He whimpered softly, panting a little.

 

He felt the male had stopped his doings in an instant. He had his eyes closed, too shy to look at Yifan. He then felt a peck on his nose. "You okay―" "No. I'm not okay." Junmyeon opened his eyes to see the taller male's worried orbs. He almost slipped out a laugh but before he did, he pecked on Yifan's lips before gazing lovingly into his eyes, "I'm madly in love with someone and it's making me sick. Lovesick," He nuzzled into Yifan's neck as he giggled childishly.

 

Yifan could be only amused but then, he groaned, "I really want to make love to you right now," He grunted before squishing Junmyeon in his arms. "Do it, then." Yifan averted his eyes downwards to see the younger male who was looking up at him, cheeks in light pink. "Make love to me, Yifan." And with that, Yifan kissed him passionately, slowly hovering over the short male. It was a surprise that his left arm didn't hurt anymore.

 

" _Yifan_ ," The petite male gasped out between their deep kisses, "I love you." As Yifan was prepping him, he deepened the kiss at the same, distracting Junmyeon from the stinging pain. Their shirts were already discarded during their intimate kisses, thrown to the floor to be exact. When Junmyeon was almost about to scream his name, Yifan slipped his digits out from his entrance and replaced them with something else.

 

The younger male's body was bent beautifully, fisting the sheets in an instant by the sharp pain. He tried his best to hold back the sounds from coming out since it's in the middle of the morning, and he really didn't want anyone to wake up from hearing his screams. " _Fan_ ", He gasped, "Yifan― Oh _God_ ―" The rest of his sentence were muffled as Yifan had slotted his lips against his. Junmyeon held onto the taller male's shoulders for dear life as Yifan was fully inside of him.

 

He then tipped his head backwards with a choked moan when Yifan hit the _exact spot_. Chewing his lower lip. Eyes closed shut since from the start. "I love you, Jun." Yifan thrust in and out deeply and quickly, wanting to hear the younger male's moans. "Mmph... Yifannn. _.._ " He smiled with proud as he heard Junmyeon who moaned his name. "J-Jun..." He was reaching to his peak, same goes to Junmyeon.

 

He fastened his strokes on Junmyeon's swelled length and his pace, loving Junmyeon's face in ecstasy. "Yi― _Yifan!!_ " Junmyeon couldn't control himself and his voice any longer and he screamed Yifan's name as he came furiously. A weak whimper was heard as Yifan's load had filled him up a while after. He didn't even push Yifan away when the male collapsed on him. Their breaths were soon even after a few minutes, slowly and steady.

 

"Hey..."

 

"Mm... ?"

 

"I love you."

 

"Me too..."

 

"Tired?"

 

"You think?"

 

"Haha. So adorable."

 

"Shut up..."

 

"Wanna bath?"

 

Junmyeon snuggled deeper into Yifan's chest as an answer. He was too lazy for that despite how sticky their lower regions were. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to be wrapped in Yifan's warm embrace. "Hey." Junmyeon looked up with much force. "Wanna go out this weekend? Just the two of us." He raised a brow at this, "What's the occasion?" He kept staring up, letting his fists resting on the taller male's chest, wondering what the taller male would say.

 

Yifan leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, before leaning down even more for a sweet kiss. But Junmyeon pulled away first, "You didn't tell me what the occasion is yet." Yifan chuckled by the male's impatient answer. "Well, we never had a proper date on our own so..." Junmyeon's eyebrows widened in surprise, "Where we'll be going?" True, they never had a proper date before.

 

If having lunch during break time at their workplace counted as one. "I won't tell you. It's a surprise." Junmyeon's face turned solemn at once, "I don't like surprises..." He looked down on the taller male's bare chest. "Oh you will after this. Trust me." Junmyeon peered up again only to be kissed softly. Well, he didn't receive any surprises from Yifan before, maybe he would really like the surprise. He could only wait patiently for the weekend.

 

Both of them exchanged soft kisses until one of them slept. It was Junmyeon who slept first. Yifan stared at Junmyeon's sleeping face with much affection. He brought his left hand up to caress the sleeping male's face lovingly. He then smiled, thinking about Junmyeon's reaction after he 'showed' his surprise during their date. For now, he wanted to sleep, away from the tiredness, enveloping Junmyeon even tighter and closer into his arms.

  

+++ 

 

Saturday came earlier than he expected. Yifan still didn't tell what the surprise was. He didn't even tell him where they were going to for their date. He didn't even mention anything about their date. Junmyeon was awake when he felt warm plush lips were pressing onto his skin. "Mm... Fan..." Junmyeon still had his eyes closed as he searched for the taller male's lips and they kissed sweetly, just like always.

 

"Morning," Yifan's voice was hoarse as he spoke, caressing the back of Junmyeon's hair affectionately. Junmyeon snuggled closer and deeper into his lover's bare chest in response. "Hey, wake up." Junmyeon whined, hiding his face from the latter, clearly not wanting to get out of bed. "Can't we just postpone the date...?" He whined once again when he felt his face being lifted up gently.

 

"No. We're not going right now, by the way. We'll be going there at evening or maybe even night."

 

Junmyeon stared at him sleepily, and blushed a little on how close they were. "God. You're so adorable like this." And Yifan pulled into a breathless kiss, sleep totally blown away for Junmyeon. They were bare from yesterday night's activities (again) _._ Yifan woke up first and saw the sight of Junmyeon who was sleeping peacefully. So adorably. He just wanted to keep him forever like this. In his arms. Maybe he could after he showed his surprise today.

 

They pulled away as they needed air, gazing into each other's eyes. Junmyeon's face was in red. Yifan couldn't help but to fall harder for the male. "Just wear something comfortable tonight, alright?" The flushed red Junmyeon only nodded silently. "I'll wake you up after I showered, okay?" Junmyeon nodded again, cheeks still red as he was fully awake now. And Yifan couldn't really choose whether he loved the daring Junmyeon or the shy Junmyeon. Both were so, so irresistible for him.

 

So he decided to love both.

 

"Are you both sure you both are fine with it?"

 

Junmyeon received a wide grin from Jongdae and a bright smile from Jongin. The boys knew that their father were going to have a dinner date with their 'Papa'. Yifan had been telling about it to the boys ever since he told them about the surprise for their father. Yes, Yifan also told them what the 'surprise' was. He had to hug the emotional boys into a big warm hug when he saw they were tearing up.

 

The boys also had promised Yifan that they wouldn't ever tell the surprise to anyone. They just hope that their father would come home with happiness in his eyes. With their 'Papa' beside him. "So, um, can you both, um, help Appa on what to wear?" The boys exchanged looks with teasing smiles on their faces before peering up to their shy father, "Sure!" They pulled their father into Junmyeon's unoccupied room.

 

The elder male picked out random shirts at first from the wardrobe before placing them on the bed. "Did Papa mention you any theme?" Junmyeon shook his head, secretly liking the boys' enthusiasm for picking out clothes for him. "How 'bout this one, Jonggie?" Jongdae lifted up a full black tuxedo, showing it to his younger brother. "Appa is not going to a funeral, hyung. Next." And the afternoon went by just like that.

 

"Do I look good, hyung?"

 

"You really have to ask that?"

 

"Well, I'm really nervous about... You know."

 

"Don't worry. He'll definitely say yes."

 

"I'm having goosebumps just because you said that."

 

The butler laughed at the nervous answer as he fixed Yifan's hair a little, "There. All set," Jungsoo smiled proudly, as if Yifan was his son. Well, he admitted to himself that Yifan was his long lost son since he practically raised Yifan ever since he was a kid. "Do you have it?" Yifan nodded silently, "It's in my left— Wait, right pocket." The butler had to laugh again, "Don't be so tensed, okay? Or else he'll find out, you know." The taller male whined, feeling more nervous than ever.

 

Is this how anxiety feels like? Because he felt like he was going to pass out sooner or later. Jungsoo gave him a sudden tight hug. "Hyung―" "You'll be alright, Yifan. Don't worry," The butler then parted from the hug, smiling. Yifan smiled too. "Ah, the pre-bride is here." Yifan's cheeks flushed in an instant. Jungsoo had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Yifan awed at the younger male's casual outfit. It somehow suited with his attire too.

 

He saw Junmyeon shot him a shy smile who was walking towards the main doorway with the boys on the either side of him. Yifan smiled back dumbly. "Stop staring and say something," The butler gently nudged his ribs with his left elbow. Yifan was back into reality, "Hi." Jungsoo almost face-palmed by Yifan's uncool start. "Hey. Let's go?" Junmyeon managed to cover up Yifan's awkwardness and Jungsoo felt pretty glad about it.

 

"Don't come back too early~"

 

Jongin gave them a friendly reminder. They then saw Jongdae who only winked at them both. Yifan's cheeks surprisingly turned into slight pink again while Junmyeon looked down shyly in response, hiding his shy smile. "Alright, lovebirds. You're free to go and just like Jongin said, don't come back too early," The butler managed to shot a wink towards Yifan before closing the door. Yifan could only groan inwardly in response.

 

"Yifan?"

 

He heard Junmyeon's soft voice and shifted his eyes to look at Junmyeon. "Oh, uh, come. Let me open the door for you. Yeah. Just a sec." Junmyeon almost laughed on how clumsy the taller male was. He noticed that the car was the same, maybe Yifan had it modified. Nevertheless, Junmyeon was really expecting their venue of the date. "You look... How do say I it... You—" "Yifan, it's okay. Don't be so nervous. And you look stunning too." Yifan felt his face was getting hot as he heard the younger male giggled cutely.

 

 **So much of trying to make a compliment** , His inner-self scoffed. He had just embarrassed himself. Yifan kept his focus on the road, carefully taking the turns. They didn't talk after that. Yifan was somehow grateful for it, because he didn't want to embarrass himself. Duh. Yifan tried to lessen any awkward atmosphere by turning up the volume of a random channel. The radio channel suddenly played a popular song.

 

At first, he heard Junmyeon started to hum to the song, until the first chorus ended. He then heard Junmyeon started to _sing_ when it was going to be the second chorus. Yifan was totally baffled by the melody of Junmyeon's voice. Yifan tried his best not to be drowned by the male's soft voice as he drove. He thinks that Junmyeon didn't even realize that he was being watched as the male stared outside, looking at the vehicles passing by and up to the sky which was blanketed by shiny stars.

 

"I didn't know you could sing," Yifan said after the song had ended. He missed the shy smile of Junmyeon's since Yifan had his eyes on the road. "I used to sing for the boys to sleep... It's been awhile I've sung though." Yifan lets out a hum, "You're really good. Can you sing for me next time when I can't sleep?" Junmyeon smiled shyly once again. He didn't answer, but he sang the next song for the latter as it was from the same band.

 

As they arrive to their destination, Yifan promptly got off from his seat to open the door for Junmyeon. Junmyeon could only stifle a laughter but feeling all shy the most. He'd seen the gentleman side of Yifan before but he'd never seen Yifan being so nervous. As Yifan guided him out of the car, he led Junmyeon towards a fancy looking restaurant. Junmyeon liked the style of the restaurant already. It wasn't too bright, wasn't too dark. It was―

 

 ** _Romantic_** , Junmyeon blushed a little. "Good evening, Sir." Junmyeon eyed the waiter who wore a full black suit, greeting him, or more to Yifan. "Evening. Reserved table for two under Kris?" The waiter looked down, searching for Yifan's name on the list and once he found it, he smiled before walking them towards the table. The males took their seat at almost the end of the restaurant where the table was at, which looked like a private dine for the two of them.

 

There was a soft music playing in the background. The table was square-shaped. Not too big. Not too small. It was close enough for their knees to nudge against each other under the table. As soon as Junmyeon was seated, Yifan spread out the dark red napkin and placed it on the shorter male's thighs neatly. He earned a shy smile from Junmyeon and did the same to himself. The table was set up romantically, with red rose petals fidgeting a little on the table.

 

Beside them, they have a night view of the city which looked so, so beautiful. Just when Yifan wanted to start a conversation, the waiter came to serve champagne for the both of them before setting up the tableware. After the waiter left, Yifan stared at the younger male again who took his glass. Before the male could take a sip of the champagne, Yifan had lifted his own glass towards Junmyeon. Junmyeon then understood what the latter was trying to do.

 

They made their glass to hit the edges, making a sharp 'cling' sound, making a toast. "For our first date," Junmyeon stated with a shy smile. "For our first official date," Yifan grinned as he made Junmyeon to laugh softly. They didn't talk that much when the food arrived. They quickly finished their meal so that they could talk freely. Yifan ordered lemonade when their beverage had finished after the waiter had taken the emptied plates.

 

Yifan didn't want to make any of them to be drunk since he hadn't showed his surprise yet, and he really didn't want to ruin the surprise. "You know," Junmyeon took a sip of his lemonade, his left elbow propped on the table and leaned towards the taller male, "We should go out some more," He smiled shyly, daring himself to speak out from his heart. He didn't like dinner dates before since his previous partners always left him there, officially breaking off the relationship.

 

But with Yifan, he was beginning to love going out for dinner now. "Really?" Yifan did the same too, before leaning towards Junmyeon, "Where should we go next time?" He asked as he placed the glass near to the window, with Junmyeon copying his actions. They moved closer, elbows and forearms fully resting on the table now, their knees brushing underneath the table. Noses touching. Shy smiles on their faces. Eyes gazing shyly. Not talking yet.

 

The current atmosphere of them screamed romantic. Both were hesitant. Both knew. They end up chuckling when their noses were bumped against each other as they failed to lean in for a kiss. "I don't know," Junmyeon finally replied, "You choose," He said quietly, lips inches apart. "I choose home. So that we can cuddle all day or night," Yifan leaned in for peck. Junmyeon giggled, "And end up doing something else?" Yifan's cheeks went slight pink, same goes to Junmyeon.

 

"Well... If you want me, I want you too," Yifan's cheeks were turning into dark pink, almost to red now. "Of course I want you, Yifan." Yifan's face was burning now, unable to hold back the blush. Hearing Junmyeon saying those in his sober state made him to feel weird. A good kind of weird, and he loved hearing it. Yifan tilted his head slightly before pressing his lips gently onto Junmyeon's, appreciating the younger male's presence and everything about him.

 

Junmyeon leaned in closer since he was shorter than Yifan, almost clutching the latter's shirt in comfort. When they pulled away, their lips were still inches apart, both staring at each other's lips before up to their eyes. They smiled widely before sharing another chaste kiss. They were so head over heels for each other. Junmyeon just wished he could stop the time right now, same goes to Yifan.

 

They pulled away when they heard footsteps coming towards them, and it was the waiter. They refused politely when he asked whether they wanted their beverage to be refilled. The adults then were close to each other again. "Junmyeon," Yifan reached out for Junmyeon's right hand, thumb caressing on his knuckles so gently, "I have something to tell you... Regarding our relationship," Yifan gazed into his eyes while caressing the younger male's ring finger with his thumb.

 

He noticed that Junmyeon was surprised for a moment, and he could feel the male tensed up. "Do you want to know what the surprise is?" Yifan asked with a loving smile. He didn't notice the fact that his heart was beating so quick in his ribcage. Junmyeon gave him a smile, which turned out to be a teary one. He gently pulled away his hand from Yifan before excusing himself to the restroom. "Come back quickly, Junmyeon." Junmyeon flashed him a quick smile.

 

He figured out what the surprise was.

 

He didn't know why he felt like crying.

 

He thinks that maybe he was overwhelmed. Shocked. Happy. And, surprised by Yifan's soon to be shown 'surprise'. He just needed a little time to calm down so that he won't end up with tears all over his face and make the people think that they had fought or something. After drying his face with his handkerchief, he felt better now. Junmyeon stared at his own reflection who was smiling happily. He couldn't believe that this was going to happen to him. He was going to be engag―

 

"Junnie."

 

Junmyeon stopped smiling in a second. He almost cracked his neck by turning to his right side so fast saw someone who he didn't expect to see. "Hey," The male smiled. Smiled. The male smiled like nothing happened between them before. Junmyeon didn't whether he should give a hard slap on his face or just walk away from there. But he wanted to confront him instead. "What are you doing here?" His voice was sharp, making the other male to flinch at his voice.

 

"Listen―"

 

"Are you going to kidnap me by yourself?"

 

Junmyeon didn't give him the chance to speak. "Are you going to rape me here?" The male blinked before trying to stop Junmyeon from saying something else. "Are you―" "I've signed the papers." Blinking rapidly, Junmyeon frowned, "What?" Insung sighed, looking away to avoid his sharp glare before locking eyes, "The divorce... I've signed them already." Junmyeon's frowned deepened even more, "Why are you telling me this _here?_ "

 

"Do you really think that you will actually let me see you normally that easily?"

 

Junmyeon went mute by the male's question. True, he would definitely run away or report to the police if he had saw Insung in elsewhere. But still, the washroom was the most ridiculous place. "What do you want? If you want the house, just take it and―" "I sold it off already. Listen, Junnie―" Junmyeon flinched visibly when the male gently grabbed his right arm before swatting his hand away. "It's Jun _myeon,_ " He emphasized his name correctly.

 

Insung nodded dumbly, "I'm sorry, Junmyeon. I know you won't accept my apology that fast. Just hear me out, can you?" Junmyeon didn't say anything, so the male took his cue to go on, "I dated a girl on my first year of high school once before I met you. Before our marriage _(Junmyeon flinched inwardly at this)_ which it was supposed to be held in fall, the girl came to see me one day at my work," He paused, trying to maintain his voice.

 

"The main reason our marriage was held early is because of that girl. She showed a pregnancy test and exclaimed that I was the father of her baby. I assumed that she was lying. I tried so hard to get rid of her, but she kept seeing me every day at work even after our marriage. So, I decided to... See her, even though we were... Married. I was forced to please her so that she won't expose it to the news so I was in dilemma whether to tell you or not. I really loved you, Junnie. I was just... I messed it all up. I didn't tell you why I started to come home late and I'll tell you now. It's because of her. I know that it's my own fault, Junnie. I was so frustrated until I took it all on you. When she brought her three year old son in the office one day, I was totally shocked. She _wasn't_ really lying. That's when I came home to you that day after leaving the office at once... I'm sorry."

 

Junmyeon stayed silent for the whole time, not knowing whether to believe or not but the look on Insung's face was telling him that he was indeed telling the truth. "I resigned from my work and worked under the Lee's. And I met you at the ceremony... I'm really sorry. I made Wu Yifan ran into an accident just because if he died, you would come to me but I saw how you terribly cried that day in the hospital and I totally changed―"

 

"What did you just say? You made― Yifan― _Accident?_ "

 

Insung gulped the lump in his throat, "Jun―" "Get away from my sight," Junmyeon warned. "But you look―" "Get away from my sight. _Now_." But Insung didn't move away. Junmyeon looked really pale. He caught the shorter male when he fell. "Go away..." The male looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry," Insung held him tightly, "I'm really sorry," He chanted. "Junmyeon? Are in the..." Junmyeon cracked his eyes open after hearing the familiar voice.

 

He promptly looked up, vision still blurry before he pushed the male in front of him. He didn't want Yifan to think unnecessary things on what he just saw. He got out from the washroom, and cried when Yifan didn't hold him back. Insung was chasing for him instead. Yifan stood there for a second, trying to erase the image of Insung who had hugged Junmyeon. He then saw Junmyeon's handkerchief beside the sink. Yifan snatched it before running out hurriedly.

 

He saw Junmyeon leaving the restaurant with Insung a few feet away from him. Yifan ran towards them, carefully avoiding the waiters. Junmyeon was running few steps away from the restaurant and stopped right on the road when he saw a bright light following with a loud horn. " _Junmyeon!!_ " Yifan yelled out his name loudly and before he knew it, Insung had quickly caught he shorter male by pulling him backwards by his shoulders.

 

Yifan had caught Junmyeon by shielding him from the ground and groaned as his knees scraped against the tar road. The car which almost hit Junmyeon drove away with constant speed. "You okay?" The shorter male hid his face into Yifan's chest, shaking from the shock he'd faced a few seconds ago. "Is he alright?" Yifan heard the unusual worried voice of Insung's for the first time and stared up to see the male looking at Junmyeon apprehensively.

 

"I don't know. He's not answering," Yifan said and looked down swiftly when he felt the younger male was fisting on his shirt. "I'm sorry." Yifan didn't pay attention to the standing male as he tried to lift Junmyeon's face, "You're okay. You're fine now," He rested his lips on Junmyeon's right temple, soothing him. He could feel that Junmyeon was still shaking vigorously in his arms. Insung only had his head ducked down in guilt. " _Home._ " Yifan suddenly heard the younger male gasped out.

 

"Le-Let's go home, Fan..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
>  just to remind you guys, minseok is in the same age as jongdae.
> 
> fyi ii:  
>  krsh looked like this in their date;  
>  (i couldnt find the full pictures!)
> 
> yifan; (forget about the sunglasses)
> 
>   
> 
> ©: l'officiel hommes china
> 
> junmyeon;  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ©: spao


	31. The Surprise.

 

The first sight greeted him when he opened his eyes was a bare torso. Junmyeon squinted his eyes before looking upwards. Yifan was asleep. He closed his eyes in relief before inching closer towards the male. He thought about yesterday. Dinner date with Yifan. Their shy talks. Their kiss. Yifan's soon to be shown surprise. Insung. Junmyeon whined as he remembered that guy. That guy just simply destroyed his romantic dinner with Yifan. 

 

Junmyeon felt so angry. So angry until he could do nothing about but cry. That guy made Yifan into an accident.  ** _How could he_ do  _that!_  **The boys would be devastated if Yifan didn't―  ** _No._**  Junmyeon didn't want to think about it anymore. Not when he's just beside Yifan and felt Yifan's long arms are looped around him. "Jun? You're awake?" Junmyeon peered up instantly. He saw the worried orbs staring right back at him. 

 

"Shh... Don't cry. You're alright now." 

 

Junmyeon didn't even realize that he had been crying. He snuggled closer to Yifan and sniffled occasionally, holding back his sobs, "Yifan..." He felt Yifan tightening his hold around him. "Stop crying, Jun..." Yifan's voice was weak, as if he was going to cry too in any minute. "I'm sorry," Junmyeon hiccuped, "I'm sorry for entering your life―" "Don't you dare say that, Kim Junmyeon." His face was being titled upwards instantly yet gently with large palms on the either side of his face, glassy orbs staring up into lovely ones.

 

Yifan's smile made him to feel so loved. He received a soft peck on his nose. "You're part of my life, Junmyeon. My other half. The boys are my other half too." Junmyeon's eyes was filled up with more tears, of happiness. "I'm so glad that I saved you from the stairs that day. I don't know who else may have saved you but I know one thing. I'm so happy and so lucky to be the one." Junmyeon slipped out a laugh at this, cheeks forming a tinge of pink. 

 

Yifan and his cheesiness. "How 'bout you? I hope you feel the same way as I do." Junmyeon smiled softly as he cradled the taller male's face into his tiny palms, making Yifan to feel eager for his answer. "You're my  _life_ ," Junmyeon emphasized the word ' _life_ ', making Yifan to blink a few times in surprise. Their feelings were mutual, which made Yifan to smile victoriously for a certain reason. "I love you," Yifan gazed into eyes deeply. 

 

Junmyeon gazed back shyly, before hiding his face into the male's chest. "Still shy?" Yifan teased, trying to see the younger male's face who's protesting weakly. "You're so cute like this. Are you sure you're turning twenty six this year? You look kind of twenty to me," Yifan cooed, purposely making the male to feel shyer, and it worked. "Shut up, Wu Yifan," The younger male glared up to him. 

 

Yifan chuckled before nudging his nose with his, "You're even cute when you're angry," He whispered and earned bunny punches on his bare chest. Yifan captured his wrists and made Junmyeon to look at up at him, the frown deepening even more. "I'm not cute." Yifan knew that the male tried to be stern, but the fact was he couldn't. Yifan just couldn't hold it in anymore before he leaned in.

 

"Wa-Wait. We didn't shower―"

 

"I showered already. Was waiting for you to wake up."

 

"What... ?"

 

"You slept the whole morning, Junmyeon. It's almost noon now, I think."

 

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

 

"I did. You didn't budge. You were exhausted from crying all night yesterday."

 

Junmyeon's face turned solemn at once. Yifan regretted bringing up yesterday's incident. "What did he want?" Yifan flinched by the cold tone of his lover. "He wanted you to come to the court with him," He caressed the back of Junmyeon's hair, calming him down. "Did he meet the boys?" Junmyeon looked up. Yifan nodded, "They thought they'll see us coming home happily... They stood behind my legs as your husband and I talked. We were at the door, by the way," He said quickly.

 

He then continued, "The boys didn't show any sign of leaving us both alone as we talked," He kissed Junmyeon's hair, hoping that it would soothe him. "He's not my husband anymore. Why didn't you beat him away? His crazy antics should be punished and―" "Junmyeon, calm down. It's okay. Relax," Yifan was worried already. "How can I when he's the one who made you into an accident? I could've lost you, Yifan. The boys could've lost you too. Just thinking about is making me sick and―" 

 

Yifan cuts him off, "I'm here now, aren't I?" Junmyeon looked at him immediately. Yifan was smiling down towards him. He hugged the latter by his neck very tightly, pressing his face into the expanse skin of the taller male's, " _Yes_ ," He gasped out, "Yes, you're here. You're here with me." Yifan held him tighter as if that's possible as Junmyeon, too, tightened his hold. "So you're not shy anymore?" Junmyeon instantly loosened his grip and shot him a (failed) glare. 

 

"I wish we can be like this forever..." 

 

Junmyeon's glare retrieved itself as soon as he heard those. He couldn't stay anything about it, just, totally surprised. Yifan then only noticed what he had said. "Uh, Jungsoo hyung might be calling for me. I have to..." Yifan didn't continue as he saw the younger male who's gazing so deeply into his eyes. The younger male brought his arms around Yifan's neck again before leaving a peck on the latter's right cheek which was almost pressed against the pillow. 

 

A peck on his forehead. A peck on the tip of his nose. Lastly, on Yifan's lips. The quick peck turned out a kiss that they had never had this... Weird kind of sensation in their chest before. It was slow, lingering and filled with want and also much affection for one another. Yifan slightly tilted his head, swallowing the younger male's tiny mewls and slowly untangling their tangled legs before slowly again, hovering over Junmyeon's small frame. 

 

Junmyeon was desperately holding onto the latter who's now on top of him, lips still connected as they slowly deepened their kiss. "Fan," Junmyeon mumbled, "Yifan, I love you." Yifan parted their lips incredibly slow, gazing at the beautiful male who's underneath him. No one could understand how deep he was for Junmyeon, except him. He gets all possessive and overprotective towards Junmyeon. 

 

"I love you more." 

 

He would always have this swelling feeling in his chest whenever Junmyeon said those words or when he himself said those to the male. Whatever it was, it definitely would always feel good as if he felt totally content. The petite male fluttered his eyes close as Yifan's plush lips started to linger so softly on his neck, slowly up to his right jaw, appreciating Junmyeon and everything about him. His soon to-be― 

 

_"Yifan? Are you in there?"_

 

Yifan groaned into the younger male's neck in an instant as soon as he heard his butler's voice _. "Yifan?"_  He carefully climbed off from Junmyeon, missing the younger male's pink tinted cheeks, as he walked towards the door, taking grumpy steps. "Ah, Junmyeon. You're awake. Good afternoon." Yifan was about to talk to him outside the room but Jungsoo had already walked in, leaving him speechless. 

 

"How are you feeling? How's your fever?" 

 

Junmyeon blinked by the question, "Fever? I have a fever?" Jungsoo placed the back of his right hand on Junmyeon's clear forehead, and he nodded, "After you slept yesterday, you had a sudden high fever. Yifan took care of you all night. You didn't know?" Junmyeon shook his head. He then looked to the taller male who's approaching them. "You must be exhausted until you didn't even realize it. Do you feel nauseous?" Junmyeon shook his head again by the butler's question. 

 

"Have a bath and be downstairs in an hour, Junmyeon. You need to eat something and Seokjin has already cooked for you. The boys said they won't eat unless you eat with them." 

 

Jungsoo (read: nagged) said to him. Junmyeon nodded before giving him a small smile. Yifan sat down next to him as soon as the butler moved away from the bed. Jungsoo was about to leave the room but not until he stopped by the doorway, "Oh and if you can't stand properly, just ask Yifan for help in the shower. Be quick!" Jungsoo's laughter could be heard as he walked away. The males have their faces in pink from embarrassment. 

 

"Uh, do you need help?" 

 

Yifan asked genuinely, but it made the atmosphere to feel more awkward. "I-I'm okay. By the way, can I ask you something?" Junmyeon looked at his right side, straight at Yifan's flushed face. Yifan gave him a nod. "Why did you kiss me while I'm having a fever? You might have it too," Junmyeon stated worriedly but he didn't expect Yifan to lean forward, face so close. "Because I know you wouldn't let me if I've told you." Junmyeon blushed for no specific reason. 

 

"Oh and I don't care even if you're sick. I can kiss you anytime I want, Junmyeon." 

 

Junmyeon looked away, shy. "Yo-You don't even own me," He bravely challenged. "How 'bout I own you forever?" Junmyeon shifted back his gaze towards the male. Yifan was giving him that look again. "Come on, hurry. Jungsoo hyung will nag at you if you don't come down in time." He sensed that the latter was trying to change the topic. Junmyeon sighed inwardly. Was Yifan being hesitant? Or he wasn't ready to tell him? 

 

"Junmyeon?" 

 

His thoughts were cut off as Yifan suddenly lifted his face. "Don't think too much. I love you. I always do. Remember that. Now, go take a shower and I'll be waiting downstairs with the boys." Did Yifan just read his mind? Junmyeon really wished that he could predict the future. He just couldn't wait for what would happen to him and his boys. Would he ever live with Yifan forever with his precious boys?

 

+++

  

"Relax, Junmyeon. Everything will be over in seconds."

 

Yifan tried to calm Junmyeon who was fiddling with his fingers. "Yeah, Appa. If anything happens to you, Papa will save you!" Jongdae made a Superman gesture, raising his right fist up and left one to his chest. "I'll punch him if he hurts Appa." Jongdae gasped dramatically by Jongin's statement, making Yifan to chuckle but Junmyeon was still nervous. "Hey," Yifan took his left hand into his hold under the table, making Junmyeon to finally snap out from his thoughts.

 

"I'm here. Don't be nervous, hm?"

 

Yifan leaned down just a little to leave a quick peck on his left temple, making the boys who were sitting across the table to stop bickering with each other to stare at the adults. "It's hard. First time meeting him by myself," Junmyeon mumbled, taking over Yifan's large hand into his small one. They were currently in a family restaurant on a Saturday morning. They were waiting for Insung to go to the court.

 

Junmyeon strictly declined and almost fought with Yifan which was last Sunday, asked that why he agreed with Insung to meet him in the restaurant. Everything was settled with a few coaxes and a few kisses to calm the enraged Junmyeon. Junmyeon was nervous because it was the first time that Insung had asked somewhat nicely. He hoped nothing bad would happen to the four of them. Junmyeon's thoughts cut off when he heard Yifan's voice, "He's here."

 

Junmyeon looked at where Yifan was staring at. He saw Insung from afar by the doorway. Junmyeon panicked, "Yi-Yifan, I'm scared." Yifan turned worried as Junmyeon was having the symptoms of his anxiety attack. "Junmyeon, relax. He won't do anything. You need to―" "I-I don't want to see him. Take me away, Yifan. I― I _can't_ ," Junmyeon panted as he held tight into Yifan's shirt.

 

"Jongin, Jongdae. Go to the car and sit inside, okay? Here are the keys. Tell him to wait outside for a while."

 

The boys obeyed in an instant, worried sick from seeing their father like that for the first time. Jongin didn't talk to Insung, Jongdae did. Insung didn't say anything as he followed the boy's orders. Jongin scoffed inwardly as the guy looked at the table where his Appa and Papa were at before he headed to the car. "Junmyeon, breathe in. And out. Can do that for me?" Yifan was doing his best to calm the younger male.

 

Since they were at the back of the restaurant, it was easier for him to talk a bit loud to Junmyeon as there were no one. He ran his right hand up and down on Junmyeon's back, coaxing him in the process. Junmyeon's pants have been reduced, but he was still shaking a little. "It's alright now. It's okay," He patted on the younger male's back, and lifted his face gently. Junmyeon's face was paler than usual.

 

"Fan," The pale male called out weakly, "Thank you." Yifan smiled a little, "I'm sorry," He gave a quick peck on Junmyeon's lips, "I should've listened to you," He gave another peck again. The younger male sighed tiredly, patting his cheeks to calm himself down, "It's okay, Yifan. It's my fault that I couldn't control it." Yifan shook his head, "You can't control it, Junmyeon. I just... Wanted you to be brave. I'm sorry," He kissed on his lover's temple once more.

 

Junmyeon didn't say anything. He didn't need to. "Let's just go straight to the court, yeah?" Yifan earned a curt nod and helped him to stand up. "I can walk by myself," Junmyeon chuckled as Yifan didn't let his right arm free from the younger male's waist. Yifan smiled, "I know but I don't wanna let you go." And Junmyeon's pink face and a shy smile was all he needed to see to confirm that the male was truly fine.

 

After the court was dismissed, Junmyeon was officially (and finally) divorced with Insung. Jongdae was already sleeping by that then, in Yifan's arms. The said boy failed to see their former father for the last time. Not for Jongin though. The boy had his eyes on Insung from the beginning till now, standing beside Junmyeon. Yifan, by the way, was standing beside Junmyeon too after they stepped out of the court, carrying the sleeping Jongdae, walking down the big stairs outside the court.

 

"Should I pay for child support?"

 

Insung asked almost too innocently from behind them. Junmyeon almost snorted. "It's alright, Mr Jo. I volunteer to do that for the rest of my life." Junmyeon looked up to see Yifan giving a smile of professionalism. Before Insung could even get surprised and could even talk, he was stopped by Jongin. "I really loved you as my Papa," The boy tightened his hold on his father's left hand. Junmyeon felt a little uneasy, worried that Jongin would shout at the man in front of them.

 

"I don't want to see you ever again."

 

He suddenly went over to Yifan's side to push him a little close to Junmyeon before standing in front of them, making them to ponder what the boy was trying to do. Little Jongin pointed his forefinger to his back, eyes fixed on Insung, _glaring,_ "They love each other very much. Don't try to break them." Insung blinked twice, before nodding to the boy, "Goodbye, Junmyeon." Junmyeon didn't say anything as he carried Jongin before letting himself being guided to Yifan's car by the man himself.

 

He didn't want to see Insung again either.

 

"Hey."

 

Junmyeon looked towards the doorway and saw the taller male who was walking into the room. "They're sleeping already," He stated as he shifted his gaze back to the two sleeping cuddly boys. "Why haven't you?" Yifan asked, moving strands of Jongdae's hair away which was covering his closed eyes. "Not sleepy yet," He mumbled, voice laced with tiredness. "I want to show you something," Yifan dragged him off from the room, with Junmyeon not saying anything.

 

After making sure the boys' room door was closed, Yifan walked him to upstairs. Junmyeon thought they would enter Yifan's room, but he was wrong. "You haven't been here, right?" Yifan questioned as he unlocked the door before pushing it open. Junmyeon's lips were parted as he stared up at the beautiful night sky, stars twinkling, greeting him cheerfully. Yifan led the silent Junmyeon towards the concrete balcony rail. He smiled, seeing the younger male being amused.

 

"Why didn't you tell me that this place exists? I could've spend the whole night here until I'm sleepy."

 

Yifan's smile widened, and Junmyeon could only wonder why. The taller of the two brought the male close to his left side, pecking on his cheek and up to his temple. Yifan was still smiling by then, "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I'd rather have you in my arms until you're sleepy. Too bad, I thought you wanted to spend more time with me." Junmyeon's cheeks flushed a little, totally not expecting that.

 

He stood on his tiptoes to leave a peck on Yifan's left cheek as an apology, "I didn't mean that way. I really want to spend more time with you... It's just, we both have work and only get to spend time at night even though we're both tired. I just... Don't want any distractions, you know?" Junmyeon's cheeks flushed even more by his own sentence. "I know," Yifan pulled him to stand in the middle so that he could circle his small body from the back, both gazing up at the beautiful night sky, "Tell me if you're tired."

 

Junmyeon smiled, resting his own hands on the latter's tangled ones which were on his tummy after leaning his back on Yifan's broad chest, feeling the heat radiating between their bodies. He loved this. He loved these kind of moments. Just the both of them. Side by side. A comforting silence comforting them. Junmyeon softly hummed into the night, a soft melody from a song that he liked.

 

He suddenly giggled, feeling ticklish by Yifan's quick pecks on the right side of his neck up to his jaw and also to his cheek. "I love you so much, Junmyeon." Junmyeon could sense that the latter was smiling, same goes to himself, "I love you more, Yifan," He tilted his head to the back slightly and saw Yifan's warm smile. Yifan totally turned his body around to face him, the side of each other's body facing the concrete balcony rail.

 

Junmyeon's small hands were underneath Yifan's large and warm ones, his thumbs resting on Junmyeon's palms, both smiling sheepishly as their foreheads were pressed. Yifan took the initiative to lean down for a kiss, tilting his head on the way. Junmyeon's lips were always soft on his. So soft and so fragile. Yifan's lips felt so strong on Junmyeon's soft ones. Strong yet careful, not wanting to damage those rosy lips.

 

Their kisses were always special, each one of them. Both of them won't get tired of it no matter how many times they had kissed. Yifan's palms were on the younger male's hips while Junmyeon's were on the latter's forearms, parting their lips slowly, lashes brushing lightly on each other's cheeks as they gazed on their parted lips. "Junmyeon," Said male stared up at him, wondering what's with the sudden serious tone, "If I may." 

 

Junmyeon couldn't understand what the man was saying but not until Yifan had a small cute heart-shaped purple box on one of his palms. They were still standing close to each other, with Yifan's forehead almost on top of Junmyeon's head now since the male was staring down at the box. Yifan swore his heart was beating too fast unnecessarily as he heard nothing from Junmyeon. The moment Junmyeon's eyes met his eyes with his, Yifan noticed the first thing.

 

Junmyeon's eyes were turning glassy, lips quivering in what, he didn't know. "Yi-Yifa-fan," Junmyeon's voice came out shaky, eyes going down on the small box and up to the male. Yifan couldn't help but to smile, a small pool of tears threatening to come out from both of his eyes as he stared at Junmyeon's priceless face. He just hoped the servants were doing their jobs as they were told beforehand. Yifan breathed heavily before he started.

 

"Junmyeon, we've been into difficult times but went through it together. You love me as much as I do. What else I could ask for? I'm terribly happy with you. You're the light of my darkness. You're my angel. Guardian angel. The boys are my little guardians. I can't imagine what is life without you guys. I'm really, really glad that I saved you that day. Or else I wouldn't have meet this beautiful and wonderful person who's standing in front of me right now with his two adorable sons who are sleeping right now."

 

Junmyeon chuckled, a tear streaming down on his right cheek. Yifan wiped it off gently, "I love you, Kim Junmyeon. Will you marry me?" He, finally, without any distractions and without any emotionally unpreparedness thoughts, proposed. Junmyeon saw the male who was holding the cute box on his left hand and opening it with his right one. There was a shiny golden ring in it. Junmyeon lifted up his head at once with the latter looking straight into his eyes.

 

Yifan really hoped that the servants could take a picture of this current moment. "Yifan," He looked down at the shiny gold material, "It's so _beautiful_." He breathed out his last word before looking up again. "You must answer my question first, Junmyeon. I'm about to cry here." Junmyeon burst out laughing at this. He nearly jumped at Yifan, but ended up being bracketed in Yifan's long limbs, hugging the latter tightly by his neck. " _Yes_ ," Junmyeon gasped out, "Yes, Yifan."

 

Junmyeon lets the rest of his tears to flow out freely, unable to control his happiness. He felt Yifan tried to part his body away, so he did it first. Yifan was smiling at him, tears in his eyes not flowing down yet. He lets Yifan to take his right hand as he stared quietly as the latter slipped the shiny material onto his ring finger. He then noticed the same ring on Yifan's finger too. He swiftly peered up to Yifan, surprised. "You just noticed? I had these on after the day of our date." Junmyeon totally didn't notice it.

 

Junmyeon blurted out, "I'm engaged again," He looked down to his engagement ring, hand still gently under Yifan's hold. He felt his head being lifted upwards by his chin, and felt Yifan's arms trapped him into his chest. "Engaged again with the right person this time," Yifan smiled, face smug. Junmyeon snorted, yet feeling shy. It was proven because his cheeks were flushed. "I love you so much..." Junmyeon mumbled against the taller male's lips, eyes closed. Yifan smiled, eyes closed too.

 

Content.

 

Happy.

 

Loved.

 

Deeply in love.

 

"I love you more, Junmyeon." 

 


	32. Blessings.

 

The doorbell rang for multiple times. The just-engaged couple were sleeping on the three-seater couch in the living room with a blanket covering their bodies (Jungsoo did that yesterday). Yifan woke up to the annoying sound at first. He scrunched his eyes before rubbing them, and saw Junmyeon who was sleeping on top of him peacefully, sleep not affected by the strings of doorbell. Yifan smiled fondly at the sight but then he frowned when the doorbell didn't stop ringing.

 

He looked at the decorative clock above the television and widened his eyes. It was five something in the morning. No wonder no one opened the door. The servants would wake up at six sharp in the morning. Yifan groaned as he had to leave Junmyeon just to get the door. Carefully, he sat up straight, making Junmyeon to stir and letting out a soft whine. Yifan almost cooed, but then he held it in. He gently laid Junmyeon on the couch before covering him with the blanket.

 

Yifan smiled once again when the male snuggled into the blanket. He then headed to the door, opening it quietly. "Baobei!" Yifan blinked for a few times before getting hugged by a familiar middle-aged woman. "Ma... ?" Mrs Wu parted away from the hug, smiling happily towards her son, "How are you?" Yifan who was still half-asleep and half-awake, didn't manage to voice out an answer. He was stiff when he saw Mr Oh behind his mother. Sehun too. "Hi," Sehun greeted sheepishly.

 

"Did we come too early, baobei?"

 

"Yifan... ?"

 

Yifan turned around and great, Junmyeon was awake now. His mother suddenly gave him a jerk on one of his arms, making him to look back to his mother. "Who's he, baobei? Where's Yixing?" Yifan gently pushed his mother's hand away before holding her hand, breathing out heavily, "He's my fiancé, Ma." Mrs Wu pulled away her hand in an instant, "You're kidding," His mother lets out a forced laugh and looked at her son. Yifan wasn't joking.

 

"Let me tell you everything later, Ma."

 

Before Mrs Wu could even protest, Mr Oh pulled his wife away from his stepson. "My room is on the third floor." Mr Oh didn't say anything but only nodded. Henry walked past Yifan, bringing in their luggage. "You okay?" Yifan shook his head. "Knew it." Yifan half-glared at the male in front of him, "Why ask?" The almost tall male shrugged his shoulders, "Just want to confirm it." Yifan sighed heavily. "Cm' here," Sehun pulled his older brother into a tight hug. 

 

Yifan clung onto his half younger brother lifelessly. "Let me try telling her," Sehun patted on Yifan's back. "She won't―" "Yifan? What's wrong? Who are they? Sehunnie?" The brothers part away from the hug and looked at the just-awake-Junmyeon who was still not fully awake. "Hyunggg... Missed you," Sehun jumped onto Junmyeon, hugging the petite male tightly than his elder brother earlier. 

 

"Se-Sehun―" 

 

"I thought you will tell me everything? You didn't tell me that you're engaged with Krissy." 

 

Junmyeon lets out a sleepy chuckle by the sulky tone of his. Sehun broke the hug, trying to glare at him but failed because sleepy Junmyeon was really an adorable sight. "Hyung, you really look hot―" "Go to your room," Yifan gave a little push to his younger brother, making him to smirk inwardly. Sehun didn't go to where his parents were at, he went to the boys' room instead. "Ma is here. Gosh. I never knew that she would come here without a call," Yifan hugged the younger male, sighing.

 

"What? Your mother? That's why Sehunnie is here?"

 

Junmyeon pushed the taller male away in surprise. Yifan swallowed a groan in disapproval, "Yeah. He drove them here," Yifan walked him to the couch where they slept earlier. "Them... ?" Junmyeon looked straight into his eyes. Yifan sighed, "My stepfather is here too." Junmyeon gulped, "Mr Oh... ?" Yifan nodded. Junmyeon was suddenly self-conscious, "Should I not be here? I should go―" Yifan hugged him into his chest in an instant, "You're going to live with me after this. You  _should_  be here." 

 

Junmyeon stared up, chin almost on his lover's chest, "But-But you haven't tell them about me, right?" Yifan sighed, wanting to take away the insecure feeling from Junmyeon. He hugged him tighter instead, pecking on the top of his head, "I've never said no to my Ma, Junmyeon. If she says no to you, I have no choice but to..." Junmyeon held his breath when Yifan left his sentence hanging. He then felt his face being lifted up gently on both sides. 

 

"I have no choice but to say no to her," Yifan smiled. Junmyeon smiled back in relief. He hugged Yifan tightly by his torso, mumbling a soft ' _I love you_ ' in the latter's chest. "Dear, don't you want to say anything?" Mrs Wu eyed her husband who was organizing their clothes. "No," He simply answered. "Yixing was perfect, right? Why baobei didn't tell us that―" "He's a grown up man. He knows what he's doing," He folded his favorite shirt with a sigh.

 

"Are you taking the stranger's side?"

 

"Stranger is a rough word. He's our soon to-be son-in-law."

 

"I'm not going to approve him."

 

"As if your son will allow you to do that."

 

"He's  _our_ son. He will listen to us."

 

"Let's see, then."

 

Jungsoo spotted the short male shuffling towards the refrigerator and to the stove. It looked like he was cooking something. "It sure smells nice in here." He heard Junmyeon who lets out a chuckle as the male stirred something in the silver pot. "Why are you cooking alone so early?" Junmyeon moved on with the veggies, cutting them into pieces carefully and skillfully, Jungsoo noticed. "Yifan's parents came a while ago." Jungsoo almost gasped. 

 

"So I'm cooking ginseng chicken soup for them." 

 

He acknowledged that something happened earlier. "Junmyeon," He called out once he spotted the golden ring on the male's right ring finger. Junmyeon turned around, only to get hugged tightly by the butler. "Hyung... ?" The butler tightened the hug, "Congratulations, Junmyeon. Thank you for making Yifan happy. I'm sure you're happy too. No matter what happens to you both, I want you to fight for both of your happiness." Junmyeon blinked for a moment, and then he smiled, hugging back the taller guy.

 

"I will, hyung. Thank you for everything too."

 

Jungsoo parted the hug awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Junmyeon. Junmyeon knew that he was just embarrassed. "Uh, I-I'll check on others and call Seokjin for you. Later, Junmyeon." Said male shot him a smile before continuing his work. Yifan almost cooed when he saw the sight of the boys snuggling against his younger brother's side. He had just taken his bath at Junmyeon's room and came here to check on the boys, and Sehun. 

 

"Hey," He patted on the male's shoulder, "Wake up, Sehun." The said male yawned out loud. Yifan almost panicked when Jongin stirred, "Shh, shh. Sehun, don't wake them up," He gave a few soft pats on Jongin's back, lulling him to sleep. "Oh. Krissy. Hi." Yifan groaned inwardly at the name which he told Sehun countless times to  _not_  to use anymore. "Mwhat time is it?" Sehun's voice was incredibly groggy. 

 

"It's almost going to be seven thirty. Cm' on. Breakfast is ready." 

 

Sehun yawned once more, stubborn. Yifan knew it already. "Do you want to continue sleeping or should I call your Suho hyung to come and wake you up?" He gritted his teeth, pissed seeing Sehun who still had his eyes close. "M' tired. Traveled all the way from China. I don't mind if Suho hyung wake me up though..." Yifan gave a whack on his younger brother's head, earning a yelp from the male. 

 

"Ma came all the way from China with your dad. You just  _drove_  them here, idiot." 

 

Sehun groaned before peeling off the boys' hands which were clutching on his shirt. "Sehun, I need a favor." Sehun glared at him. He just woke up, being forced by his brother and now, he was asking a favor? "What?" He grunted, still sleepy. "You know how much I love Ma, right... ?" Sehun blinked for a few times by his elder brother's worried tone, "What's wrong?" He swiftly became apprehensive. 

 

"Nothing, I just... If anything happens to Junmyeon while I'm at work, can you... You know, can you―"

 

"Don't worry, Kris. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Suho hyung," Sehun smiled. "Make sure he doesn't cry, okay? You know Ma, right?" Sehun nodded, "Don't tell me. I know." Yifan sighed, "Good. Now get up and shower. They need to shower too," He instructed as he saw his younger brother yawning again. "Shut up and go shower, Oh Sehun." Sehun just laughed before he hopped out of bed. He almost forgot that today was Monday. 

 

He assumed that Junmyeon would stay in the house instead of Yifan for work. He was slightly anxious because he heard his parents quarreling a little. Sehun hoped that his Ma would accept Junmyeon because Junmyeon would be a super good husband to-be for his elder brother. Plus, the boys pretty much love their 'Papa'. He just knew it already. Downstairs, Mr Oh and Mrs Wu had already taken their seat for breakfast.

 

Junmyeon was serving them both, instead of Seokjin or Namjoon. The butler watched the scene by the dining room's doorway with total uneasiness. "Please do enjoy the meal," Junmyeon said with a smile and bowed with respect. Jungsoo was a little proud that the shorter male was going to get married with Yifan. He was totally the right person for the latter. Even though either one of them weren't perfect, they're perfect when they're together. Oh and, with the boys too.

 

Mrs Wu was looking uninterested about the dish, but the scent of the food was too good that it made her to look down at it. She then looked towards her husband who was already digging in. "I'm not eating until Yifan comes." Jungsoo gulped by her stern tone. "Already here." He looked behind and sighed in relief internally when he saw Yifan in his suit. Jungsoo hated the fact that Mrs Wu's face changed in an instant at the sight of her son. 

 

"Good morning, baobei! Come, let's eat." 

 

Jungsoo almost rolled his eyes. Junmyeon who was still standing opposite to Mrs Wu with an empty white plate pressed on his chest, kept looking down, not until he felt an arm around his waist and a peck on his left temple. Baffled, Junmyeon stared at him with wide eyes, blushing out of his control. Jungsoo tried  _so hard_  on holding back his laughter. "What are you doing, standing there? Waiting for me?" Junmyeon blushed even more, looking away from the latter. 

 

His eyes unexpectedly met with Mr Oh's, who was looking at him. He immediately peered up to Yifan again, gulping. "Let's eat. Heard you cooked breakfast." He was being pulled by the latter by his  _waist_ , in front of Yifan's  _parents_. He knew that Yifan wasn't acting. He knew that Yifan was showing his mother how much he loved him but somehow, it was quite embarrassing. It was really, really embarrassing. 

 

Junmyeon was sitting across Mrs Wu while Yifan was sitting across Mr Oh. The couple's food was then being served by the chef. Yifan held Junmyeon's right hand under the table, squeezing it gently. Junmyeon only looked down further, mixed feelings running inside of him. "Hands off under the table," Mrs Wu hissed at them, or more likely to Junmyeon. Yifan didn't let go but Junmyeon did out of shock. 

 

"How rude of you, baobei? You didn't even greet me first. Tell this maid of yours to―" 

 

"Ma, please. Don't," Yifan took back Junmyeon's hand under the table. The atmosphere turned solemn at once. Jungsoo kept praying to God that this didn't have to continue after Yifan left for work. The couple unfortunately had to leave their hands so that they could eat. A few minutes of silence passed by quietly. "You're not done yet?" Mr Oh suddenly spoke, taking everyone's attention. Mrs Wu stared at her husband and saw him looking at her plate. 

 

Mrs Wu didn't even touch her food at all. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat something else later. Have it," She sassed. "So generous." Jungsoo seriously almost slipped out a laugh by Mr Oh's reply and saw the older male taking her wife's dish without any shame. Mrs Wu blushed in total embarrassment. Junmyeon just kept looking down at his plate even though he had finished his meal. Jungsoo felt so sorry for the male. Mrs Wu cleared her throat, "So what time you'll be back?" 

 

She asked Yifan, not bothering to take a glance on Junmyeon who was shrinking in his seat. "I can't be so sure, Ma. Depends on my work. Junmyeon will be here instead of me. I have a meeting to attend." Mrs Wu groaned at this. She wanted her son to spend time with her. Not Junmyeon. Or more precisely to her, 'stranger'. "But baobei, I don't know him," She tried to persuade her son. 

 

"Then get to know him, Ma. You have one whole day to talk to him. Isn't that right, Jun?" 

 

Junmyeon definitely didn't expect that the latter would use his pet name. He blushed again, not forgetting to nod. Jungsoo could see Mrs Wu wasn't really fond of this. Before she could say something else, two loud voices from the stairs startled everyone. "Morning, hyung!" Jongdae hugged the butler's right leg, making the man to smile and to pat on his pushed up hair. He then heard another voice, a hungry one. 

 

"Hyung, I can smell chicken." 

 

Jungsoo slipped out a laugh, not knowing that a few pairs of eyes were watching the interaction of the boys and the butler. "Who are they?" Mrs Wu asked in an instant, eyes showing a little curiousness. "The short one is Jongdae. The little taller one is Jongin. They're my fiancé's sons. They're going to be mine too." Mrs Wu was in total shock, "What do you mean by your fiancé's sons? Did he cheat on his wife?" Junmyeon felt his blood boiling just by the false accuse. 

 

Yifan's grip on his hand was the only thing that made him to calm down. "Ma, he adopted them. Don't say things like that." Mrs Wu huffed in annoyance, making Jungsoo to feel more annoyed. "Boys, come here. Meet my mother and... My father." Mr Oh was surprised at first, hearing his stepson mentioning him for the first time and using a direct title of ' _father_ '. He smiled towards the boys when they made eye contact with him. 

 

"Are they your parents, Papa?" 

 

Mrs Wu almost choked on her breath, but not for Mr Oh. "Yes. Come. Say hi to them." Junmyeon wanted to tear up for no reason. Seeing Yifan handling his kids was so heartwarming. The smiles of his boys also made him to calm his senses. "Hello! I'm Jongdae and this is my younger brother, Jongin. Nice to meet you... I should call this pretty woman Grandma, right, Papa? Because if she's your mama that means she's my Grandma?" Junmyeon almost cooed, but Yifan already did it for him.

 

Mrs Wu was baffled. Even her own husband never called her as a 'pretty woman' anymore. "Grandma, hello!" Mrs Wu looked at her husband, who was busy talking to another boy and looked back at the boy who was stretching out his tiny hand. She shook hands with the boy awkwardly, "Uh, hello... Um," She already forgotten the boy's name. "It's Jongdae, Grandma! You can call me Dae. Appa and Papa always call me that!" Mrs Wu was getting attracted to this boy's enthusiastic demeanor.

 

Not until she remembered he was the stranger's son. Jungsoo quickly noticed the sudden change on her face from afar. "Hyung, I don't wanna be late for school. Let's eat and hop on Papa's car," Jongin pulled Jongdae away from Mrs Wu before she could say something. Jungsoo sighed in relief. Junmyeon excused himself politely, before coming back to serve his kids' meals.

 

He was about to leave the place, not until Yifan caught one of his arms gently and pulled him to sit. Mrs Wu noticed this of course. She kept being silent for now since the boys were here. The boys were super hungry so they end up finishing their breakfast quickly. "I'll see you in the evening, Ma," Yifan got up from his seat, but Mrs Wu and Junmyeon stood up at the same time too. 

 

"Let me send you off the door." 

 

Yifan nodded, and intertwined Junmyeon's hand with his before ushering the boys to go in front of them. Mrs Wu walked in front of them too, the butler leading them towards the main door. "See you later, Appa!" Junmyeon knelt for the boys to hug him. They then pecked on his cheeks. Junmyeon giggled and patted their hair fondly. Yifan smiled at the view. Junmyeon was guiding the boys towards the back seat of Yifan's car, while Yifan was with his mother. 

 

"See you later, Ma," He hugged her tightly, and inwardly wishing her to accept Junmyeon. Yifan then pecked on her cheek as she didn't say anything. He then walked down the white tiled stairs to his car. He turned Junmyeon around by surprise and kissing him on the lips, just like always before he went to work after sending the boys to the kindergarten.

 

Mrs Wu's eyes widened slightly. She decided to look away and then looked back again. "Will miss you," Yifan kissed on the younger male's forehead, also just like always (if Junmyeon took a day off from work). Junmyeon took a few steps up on the stairs to wave at the boys when Yifan drove away. "Ahem." Junmyeon instantly looked backwards, and bowed for no reason towards Mrs Wu. 

 

"I don't need your respect. What were doing with my son this morning?" 

 

Junmyeon gulped by hearing her voice filled with authority. "Answer me. Are you with my son just because he's rich? Just because he has good looks? Just because you're his fiancé, so that you get your hands all over him?" Junmyeon turned pale at the false accuse, "Mrs Wu, with all respect, I didn't intend to―" "I said I don't need your respect. Now, answer," She crossed her arms across her chest.

 

Junmyeon already knew where Yifan got the intimidating aura from, "We-We were watching a movie and―" "Liar! You just want his money, don't you?" Junmyeon slipped out a whimper. Why was she accusing him like this? He loved Yifan with all of his heart and his soul. "Not answering? Good. I'll tell baobei to cancel off your future wedding because you're not worth it. Just be a maid or something," Mrs Wu left the male at the stairs as she went inside.

 

Junmyeon looked down, hot tears dropping on the stairs out of control. "Junmyeon, please. Please, Junmyeon. Don't cry." He didn't have to lift up his head to see who it was. Jungsoo hugged him tightly, giving occasional pats on his back as a comfort, "You need to be strong, okay? Remember what I told you? You need to be strong." Junmyeon nodded into the butler's chest, soaking the latter's shirt with his thick tears. Mrs Wu's words hurt so much. 

 

It hurt so much as if not only one arrow had been shot through his chest but  _many_. Even his own parents had never said such words. Just like Jungsoo said, he needed to be strong. He could do this. For the sake of Yifan's and the boys' and his happiness. "Hyung, I'm okay." The butler pulled away from the hug and saw Junmyeon smiling up at him. "I know you're strong, Junmyeon. You've been into worst situations, right?" Junmyeon nodded and messily wiped off the tears. 

 

"Come on, you might want to bake something with Seokjin for her. She loves pastries," Jungsoo stated. Junmyeon already knew he wanted to make. "Where is everybody?" Sehun wandered downstairs when the boys weren't in the room. Just then, a nice smell lingered in the air. Sehun sniffed twice, liking the scent already. "Jungsoo hyung? Hakyeon hyung?" He called out near to the lounge, receiving nothing but silence. 

 

He then headed to the dining room, still no one. His stomach growled when he smelled it again. He then heard soft laughter coming from the kitchen. He poked his head inside, and saw Seokjin's and Junmyeon's back facing him. Sehun smiled brightly, "Morning, hyung~" Junmyeon gasped when Sehun's long arms enveloped him from the back out of nowhere. "Sehun! Don't scare me like that!" Junmyeon fumed because he almost dropped the batter. 

 

Sehun chuckled, nestling his chin on the short male's right shoulder, "What are you making, hyung?" Seokjin held back a giggle,  ** _If only Kris was here._**  He then began working on the garlic cheese bread. "I'm making Portuguese tarts." Sehun looked down at the tray, and only saw empty tarts, still back-hugging Junmyeon, "But hyung, where are the tarts? They're supposed to be yellow, right?" Junmyeon chuckled, "I'm now only making it, Sehunnie." 

 

Sehun made an unsatisfied noise at this, "What's the difference between normal tarts and Portuguese tarts?" Junmyeon began to pour in the custard into the empty tart crusts'. "See these black-like dots and spots? That's what makes it different. It'll look more delicious after I baked it." Mrs Wu heard the stranger's voice before she could even step into the kitchen. She was hungry because she skipped her breakfast.

 

Her eyes widened at the sight of Sehun hugging the short male from the back. She covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. She then looked over to the chef who was just listening to them and doing his work. Mrs Wu couldn't take this any longer. "Sehun, hands off from him," Her strict voice made the three of them to look back, surprised. Sehun did let go, but hugged Junmyeon's shoulder from the right. Mrs Wu looked at Junmyeon with total disgust.

 

"You're also into my youngest son? Is Yifan not enough for you? Is that why you didn't want to go to work? Just to flirt with my son and cheat Yifan―"

 

"Whoa, Ma. It's not like that," Sehun retrieved his arm from Junmyeon who was looking down at his feet. Seokjin was awkwardly doing his work there. The chef knew that Junmyeon wasn't cheating on Yifan. Both of them love each other so much. He also knew that Sehun loved exchanging skinships with Junmyeon just to tease Yifan. He wasn't like that towards his older brother because Yifan wasn't a touchy person, except to Junmyeon and the boys. 

 

He wondered why Yifan's mother would say such things to Junmyeon. "I saw that he let you hug him with my own eyes," Mrs Wu gritted her teeth, making Junmyeon to gulp the lump in his throat. It wasn't that he didn't want to let him, he just treated Sehun like his own younger brother. "I told you that you're not worth it. I hope you understand that. Seokjin, serve me anything that's edible." Seokjin nodded before he purposely acted like he was busy, just to wait Mrs Wu to step out from the place. 

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry." 

 

Junmyeon quickly wiped his eyes and smiled up to Sehun, which made the male to be worried. "It's okay, Sehunnie. I'll go finish making the tarts now." Before he could even turn around, Sehun had grabbed his right arm to face him, "Do you want me to tell Kris?" Junmyeon gulped, already imagining the consequences  if Mrs Wu found out he'd complained about her to Yifan. 

 

"Don't―" 

 

"You must, hyung. You have no idea what Ma will do if she... Doesn't like someone. I know you're really great person and totally worth for Krissy, hyung. Don't let her words affect you. Please." 

 

Sehun grabbed Junmyeon's shoulders gently. "I won't, Sehunnie. Now please, I have to finish making those tarts." Sehun lets his hands loosened from the male's shoulders, feeling defeated. He then saw Seokjin who was looking kind of bad too. Sehun wanted this harsh treatment to be stopped. He stomped off outside the kitchen, passing by his mother and reaching to Yifan's room where his father was. 

 

"Why aren't you stopping her?" 

 

Mr Oh looked at him from the newspaper as he lowered his glasses, "I did, son." The younger male was taken aback by this, "You did? Then why she's―" "You know how she is. Unstoppable. I do feel bad for your hyung's fiancé. I want to see how much longer he'll be able to withstand her," Mr Oh shifted his attention back to the newspaper. Sehun then went straight to the boys' room. "Sehun?" He looked up from the floor to the doorway to see Jungsoo. 

 

"Can you tell Yifan about this? Junmyeon cried earlier. He didn't want to tell Yifan by himself because he's scared that your mother will find out." 

 

Sehun ran his hands through his silky black hair, frustrated, "I'll tell her to stop by myself. They're leaving this Saturday. I want her to accept Suho hyung no matter what." Jungsoo sighed in relief. Even Sehun thinks the same way. Why do Mrs Wu despise Junmyeon so much? He wished that he could ask her by himself. The rest of the servants knew about Mrs Wu's attitude towards Junmyeon. They felt sorry for Junmyeon too. 

 

They couldn't even congratulate Junmyeon happily as the male looked so sad. So soulless. As if his soul was sucked out from his body. They knew that Junmyeon had to act happy in front of his boys once they were home from school. This was only day one. Junmyeon have five days left to endure Mrs Wu. They hope he could talk it out with Yifan today. Speaking of Yifan, he came home right after dinner time. 

 

Mrs Wu pulled him to the dining room just when he wanted to search for Junmyeon, because the male would always be at the door to greet him after work. "So how was work today, baobei?" Yifan hummed, "Good," He said without looking at his mother. "Are the employees being nice to you?" Yifan nodded. "Were you feeling bored?" He sighed, "Yes. Junmyeon wasn't in the office today. It was so boring." Mrs Wu clenched her teeth at the name.

 

"Baobei, you know that as a CEO, you must give all of your hard work potentially, right?"

 

Yifan only nodded while eating his dinner, not sure where this was going. "This fiancé of yours... I see he doesn't have any potential in him, baobei." Yifan listened as he continued to eat. Mrs Wu took this chance to tell it now, "He lets Sehun to hug him, baobei. He's cheating on you. He only wants you for your wealth. He uses the boys as his bait. Can you cancel the―" Yifan stood up from his seat in an instant, shutting up Mrs Wu automatically. 

 

Yifan then left the table, half of his dinner untouched. "Baobei..." Mrs Wu called out, but it didn't stop her son to walk off from the room. Jungsoo almost fist-pumped the air. Yifan headed to the boys' room, hoping to find Junmyeon in there. He was met with the boys who were doing their homework on the bed. "Hi, Papa!" Jongdae chirped happily. "Hi to you too. Have you both eaten?" He walked deeper inside the room, patting on Jongin's head at first before moving on to pat Jongdae's. 

 

"We did. We had egg tarts for desserts! Appa made them!" 

 

Jongdae exclaimed cheerfully, being the bubbly person he was. "Really? Why I didn't even get one?" Yifan made a sad expression, taking Jongin's attention. "Ask Appa. He might give you a special one. Hehe," He slipped out a giggle when Yifan's expression changed into a curious one. "Special one? Hm... I would like that. I'll go ask him, okay?" Jongdae cheered for him while Jongin high-fived at him. 

 

He then lets the boys to do their homework, closing the door. He then went to Junmyeon's room. He really, really hoped that Junmyeon would be in there. A surge of calmness flew inside him at the sight of his fiancé's sleeping face. He climbed onto the bed carefully, not wanting to wake him up. Yifan held the sleeping male's right jaw with his hand, thumb caressing the spot under his eye, an usual affectionate gesture. 

 

"You're so beautiful even when you're asleep..." 

 

He mutters to himself, taking in Junmyeon's features. But suddenly, the male stirred, moving forward as he sensed warmth. He lets out a fond smile before wrapping his limbs around Junmyeon's waist, before bringing him close. He then heard Junmyeon letting out a soft whine. Yifan cooed, brushing his lips on the younger male's soft locks. The unconscious male suddenly buried his face into Yifan's chest for more warmth. 

 

Yifan planted a quick kiss on top of Junmyeon's head, patting on his back. Junmyeon somehow stirred by this, "Yifan... ?" Junmyeon looked upwards with much force, and really hoped that his eyes weren't swollen. "Hey. Sorry for waking you up." Junmyeon smiled sleepily, one eye closed and one eye half-opened. Yifan almost cooed again by the cute sight, "Don't be... Was waiting for you to get home but I slept..." 

 

Junmyeon fisted the latter's shirt in comfort, voice laced with heavy sleepiness. Yifan kissed on his forehead, down to his nose and softly on his lips. Junmyeon's arms shot up automatically, lazily looping them around Yifan's neck. Yifan deepened the kiss, leaning down and tilting his head on the way. Junmyeon slipped out a moan when the taller male deepened the kiss even more, tasting every inch in his wet cavern. 

 

He tightened his grip, trying hard not to melt from the slow yet deep kiss. "Looks like you finished all the tarts?" Yifan swiped his moist organ over the hazy male's upper lip who wasn't fully awake. "No... Sehun finished them..." Junmyeon replied sleepily. Yifan couldn't help but to smile when the male tried to lean up, wanting another kiss. Oh how much he loved sleepy Junmyeon. So clingy and so needy and just  _so_ _adorable_. 

 

"Nnh..." 

 

Yifan trailed his lips down deeper to the younger male's neck, kissing on the milky white skin which was covered with fading patches of purple-blues. "Tired..." Junmyeon mumbled sleepily. Yifan smiled against his skin. He hugged Junmyeon very, very tightly as he nuzzled his nose into the younger male's neck, earning an incoherent murmur from above. "Goodnight, Jun. I love you." Junmyeon mewled sleepily. Yifan smiled once more before he drifted off to sleep in the next few minutes.

 

+++

 

The next morning, Yifan heard his alarm going off in his pocket. The latter groaned out loud in annoyance, tightening his grip around Junmyeon, but the male wasn't there next to him. Yifan opened his eyes to see the bed was empty. He took his phone from his pocket to turn off the alarm. The time was almost going to be seven. "Good morning, Krissy!" Sehun shoved a pillow straight onto his face out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of him.

 

"Hey!"

 

He yelled at Sehun before taking the same pillow to throw it at him. Sehun dodged it though and the male laughed out loud at Yifan's pissed off face. "What do you want?" Yifan grunted, annoyed as he sat up. "You have work, Krissy," Sehun stated rhetorically. "I know that, dummy. Where's Junmyeon?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid the sleepiness. "Downstairs. Helping Seokjin hyung with breakfast. Hyung, I need to tell you something." Yifan's sleepiness flew away within seconds.

 

Sehun never called him that title unless it was an important matter. "What is it?" He asked, trying to search Sehun's emotions in his orbs. "It's Ma." Yifan sighed. He knew it. "She's making Suho hyung to leave―" "I won't let that happen." Sehun raised an eyebrow towards him, "You know that Ma is unstoppable." Yifan nodded, "I know, Sehun. But I won't let her to do that. Don't worry. Thank you for telling me though. Jungsoo hyung told you, right?" Sehun nodded as an answer.

 

Before Yifan could step into the bathroom, Sehun called out for him, "You sure you can stop Ma?" Yifan smirked, and Sehun already knew the answer. He then went downstairs, wanted to see his soon to-be brother-in-law. He smiled sheepishly at the thought. He could tease his Krissy for the rest of his life. Sehun entered the dining room after wishing Jungsoo a good morning. But the butler somewhat looked tensed. He then saw his mother who had an unsatisfied face. 

 

Sehun took his seat on the middle, since Yifan wasn't there yet. He then saw Junmyeon bringing a tray filled with meals. "Can you hurry up?" Sehun grimaced when he heard his mother's angry voice. "Ma, he's not our servant," Sehun gulped inwardly when Mrs Wu shot a glare at him. "Then why did he volunteer to serve us? The servants would be quicker than him." Junmyeon placed Mr Oh's plate filled with fried rice quietly, not wanting to hear the mother and son's conversation.

 

Mr Oh thanked him with a smile. Junmyeon smiled back widely, completely not expecting that the director— "Hurry up!" He flinched and almost dropped the plate for Mrs Wu when she heard her enraged voice. It could've been worse if he had dropped the plate. He immediately served Mrs Wu before going to Sehun. "I don't want to eat, hyung. I'll eat later. You should eat first," Sehun tried to pull him to his seat but Junmyeon didn't want to sit there.

 

"I-I'll just wait for Yifan―"

 

"Already here. Let's go, Junmyeon. The boys are waiting outside."

 

Junmyeon looked at Yifan by the doorway, eyes wide. "But baobei, you haven't had your breakfast yet. It's bad not to have breakfast first," Mrs Wu said worriedly. "It's okay, Ma. I'll have breakfast outside with Junmyeon and the boys." Mrs Wu turned to Junmyeon before glaring at him. The male noticed it and he didn't know what to do, not until Sehun gave him a little push. "See you later, Ma," Yifan left with Junmyeon just like that, leaving Mrs Wu speechless.

 

"Are you still not going to say anything?"

 

Mrs Wu fumed towards her husband. "Why should I when your own son doesn't like me?" Mrs Wu decided to keep quiet. Sehun only laughed inwardly at her defeated face. "Your stepfather smiled at me," Junmyeon said as they got into the car, with the boys on the backseat, discussing something about their homework yesterday. "Really? Lucky you. He never smiled at me." Junmyeon chuckled, "Why I should be lucky?" 

 

Yifan shrugged his shoulders, "I hope Ma doesn't bothers you, Junmyeon. She's so... Stubborn sometimes." Junmyeon looked away from him, and Yifan didn't even notice that since he was focusing on the road. "Let's not talk about it, hm? The boys will be hearing it." Yifan nodded as an agreement. They could talk about this later. Yifan stopped at a certain family restaurant. Junmyeon completely forgot how sad he was after spending time with his three most lovable person. 

 

Once they sent the boys off to school, they head to work. Work was hectic as soon as they stepped into the office, until they had no time to talk to each other at all. " ** _*yawns*_  **Bye, hyung! See you tomorrow~" Junmyeon waved tiredly towards Baekhyun's direction. The male had just done his overtime where Chanyeol was outside, waiting for him. He was the only one left. Well, he had finished his work actually. He was waiting for Yifan. 

 

Junmyeon wondered what was taking him so long.  ** _Should I check on him?_  **Junmyeon stood up from his chair and headed towards Yifan's office. He knocked on the glass door twice and heard nothing. Junmyeon then opened the door, only to see Yifan was clicking something on his laptop. "Junmyeon, wait for a while, okay? I just... Just a little... Need to... Done!" Junmyeon laughed softly as he heard the taller male huffed loudly and saw him leaning his back on the chair. 

 

"Finished?" 

 

He stood next to the male, looking at his laptop. "Wow. You sure have lots of orders today, Mr Wu," Junmyeon chuckled, not knowing that Yifan was just staring at him after what he had just called him. "What's wrong? Are you tired?" Junmyeon squeaked when he was suddenly pulled onto Yifan's right lap firmly, Yifan's left arm on his thighs as a support from not falling off from the chair.

 

Junmyeon felt his face heating up, "Yi-Yifan, what are you doing?" He stared up for an explanation, only to meet with a smiling Yifan. "It's been a while you called me that," Yifan said as he leaned down to bury his face into Junmyeon's neck, "It somewhat sounded hot." Junmyeon blushed even more, squirming a little as he began to feel Yifan's lips were pressing against his neck, slowly going up. "Yo-You're needy. Why?" Junmyeon asked bravely, pushing the male away gently by his chest.

 

"I missed you," Yifan pecked on his left temple, making him to look at him in confusion. "We were in the same building and in the same office, Yifan. How can you miss me?" Yifan looked displeased at this, "So you're saying that you don't miss me? We didn't talk at all today until now, Jun." Something then clicked in Junmyeon's head, "Oh... I didn't realize it. Well... I do miss you,  _Mr_ _Wu_." Yifan groaned, nuzzling his nose into Junmyeon's neck to hide the blush.

 

"You're not suited to sound so hot, Junmyeon. That's unfair."

 

Junmyeon chuckled at this. He gently held Yifan's face in his palms and gazed into his eyes deeply, "What do you want me to be, then?" He didn't expect for Yifan to take the question seriously. The male was deep in his thoughts in an instant. Yifan then suddenly cupped his face, having him off guard. "You're white... You're soft... You're light... You're... Hm..." Junmyeon blinked as Yifan scanned his face, taking his time genuinely. "A bunny," The latter stated after a minute had passed.

 

"A  _what?_ "

 

Yifan smiled as Junmyeon looked so lost.  ** _So adorable._**  "You're adorable. Just like a bunny. Jun bunny." Junmyeon blushed without his realization, tips of his ears going red. "That's nonsense, Yifan. I'm  _not_  going to be a bunny," Junmyeon huffed. "But hey, remember our awkward date in the amusement park? You greedily took the bunny ears. You  _are_ a bunny since then," Yifan explained it in a serious manner. 

 

Junmyeon frowned in response, still not accepting it, "I took it because I know you won't wear the bunny― What do you mean by our awkward date? You think it was awkward?" Yifan was deep in his thoughts again, making Junmyeon to sigh. Yifan and his deep thoughts in unnecessary things. "You're my bunny, Junmyeon." He was then being hugged tightly, cold nose nuzzling into his neck. 

 

"You're my cute, adorable, sweet, little, marshmallow, muffin, cupcake bunny." 

 

Junmyeon didn't really know what the male was talking about because it was just too embarrassing to think about it. "I said I'm  _not_  cute," He earned a peck on his left cheek, making him to look at Yifan with a frown. Yifan only smiled fondly, crazy in love, little hearts popping out from his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that... And let me go," Junmyeon looked away, shy. He then felt the hug getting tighter. "Don't wanna." He heard the male mumbled against his neck, "Yifan― Do-Don't... Nnhh..." 

 

Yifan was so out of his mind right now as his head was filled with Junmyeon, Junmyeon  _and_ _Junmyeon_. He kissed on one of Junmyeon's sensitive spots, the back of his ear. He wanted to make Junmyeon to feel good. He then brought his lips down to his neck again, before leaving sharp and quick nibbles, making Junmyeon to slip out whimpers. "Fa-Fan..." He just loved to finish his work late sometimes so that he could get to spend time with Junmyeon like this. 

 

No distractions. No one. Just the two of them. "I'm so in love with you, Kim Junmyeon. You make me go  _crazy,_ " He breathed out his last word near to Junmyeon's ear, making the male to shiver in his hold. "Is-Is it good or bad?" Junmyeon managed to speak despite the thrilling shivers running on his skin every time Yifan's plush lips made contact on his skin. He opened his eyes when Yifan held his right jaw, facing him. 

 

Both eyes hazily gazing into each other's in silence. Yifan leaned down, making their lips to brush a little for a few seconds, "Both." And their lips met in an usual slow yet deep kiss. It's a little passionate this time. Junmyeon almost pulled down the latter towards him. They would've fallen only if Yifan didn't hold onto Junmyeon tightly. After a few moments of their heated tango, both of the adults panted as they part.

 

"You're still making me crazy." 

 

Junmyeon chuckled, pressing his forehead onto Yifan's, palms on the latter's jaws, "What can I do to make it stop?" He asked, staring at Yifan's glistening lips. "You don't have to." Junmyeon lifted his gaze up to his eyes. Yifan was giving him that look. That certain look which made his insides to melt. "You're so addicting― No.  _I'm_  addicted to you." Junmyeon instantly hid his face, couldn't stand the latter's cheesiness. 

 

"You make me so drunk without even trying it." 

 

He squeaked when he felt Yifan's lips on the shell of his ear. "See, you even make sounds like a bunny." Junmyeon swiftly raised his head, glaring at him, "A bunny doesn't make any sounds, Yifan." Said male raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh really? My bunny does, then." Junmyeon blushed, knowing what the latter meant. "You better not call me that in front of others." Yifan smirked at this, "Or else?"

 

He circled Junmyeon's waist before leaning his back on the chair, making Junmyeon to lean on his chest. "Or else... I-I won't let you to kiss me until you're really, really sorry." Yifan chuckled at this, "That's easy, Junmyeon. You're still gonna kiss me if I didn't kiss you, remember?" Blushing, Junmyeon glared at him again, not wanting to feel defeated. He then smiled evilly as something clicked, "I'm not going to talk to you for one whole week." 

 

Junmyeon giggled when the latter's smile vanished from his face in a second. " _No_. Please, Jun.  _Don't_  do that. If you don't talk to me, I'll die. I'll definitely die by missing your voice." Junmyeon slipped out a laugh at the taller male's helpless face, "You're so cheesy. Don't call me that in front of people and you'll be safe." Yifan's face brightened up at once, "Okay, Jun bunny." Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at him, irritated. 

 

"What? We're both alone now. I can call you that, right?" 

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, leaning his head tiredly on Yifan's chest, not knowing that his cheeks were flushed. "Whatever," He muttered. Yifan pecked on top of his head, love increasing day by day towards his fiancé. He tightened his grip around Junmyeon, warming up his cold body. "I can't wait to get married with you..." It made Junmyeon to look up, chin on his chest, "When do you want us to get―" 

 

"Middle of November." 

 

Junmyeon thinks for a while before replying, "Really? It will be  _snowing_ , Yifan." The said male nodded with a smile, "I know. I want our honeymoon to be snowing. Isn't that nice?" Yifan said dreamily. "You've planned the honeymoon already?" Junmyeon asked curiously. "Uh, yeah. Not gonna tell you where." Junmyeon pouted which went unnoticed because Yifan was kissing his neck, "Fine. You need to keep me warm or else I'll be  _freezing_." 

 

Yifan smiled coyly, "I will. I'll keep both of us warm. Don't worry." Junmyeon whined, blushing again. Yifan noticed this though. There was no point of hiding anymore. "Hey," Yifan gently turned his face to face him, "Were you thinking of  _something else?_ " Junmyeon flushed terribly, redness all over his face thanks to his pale complexion.

 

"I won't let you go out for too long because you'll really freeze from the cold, Junmyeon. We'll be in the hotel, spending time with each other and with me making love to you over and over again..."

 

Yifan nuzzled his face into Junmyeon's neck possessively, with the male letting out a whine in his throat. Yifan sighed then, "We're just so busy right now because of the project..." Junmyeon sighed too by the latter's statement, "It's okay, Yifan. The project will be done by June. So we still have time for ourselves. I-I mean, to prepare our wedding." Yifan nodded into his neck, not wanting Junmyeon to leave from his current spot.

 

"Make sure you'll sit like this when we're planning our wedding."

 

Junmyeon snorted,  ** _Unbelievable_.**  "Really, Yifan? We can't plan our wedding just from the two of us. We need help from the―" " _ ***groans***  _I don't want them, Junmyeon. I only want you." Junmyeon was tired of blushing, but his body just reacted by itself. "They'll give us thousands of ideas and it'll only make the time of the plan to be longer, just to flush money from us," Yifan explained.

 

Junmyeon now understood, "Maybe we can get help from Baekhyun and Chanyeol? I heard they have designed a wedding for one of their friends before. Well, Baekhyun is a planner after all. Chanyeol is great at choosing designs." Yifan hummed for a second, thinking, "Yeah. That'll do." Junmyeon almost cheered, only if the office wasn't quiet. He sighed, he wanted to be here a little longer rather than― "Let's go home?" Junmyeon involuntarily shivered.

 

Yifan noticed this immediately, "Hey―" "I'm okay. Let's go." Yifan didn't let him to stand up. Junmyeon sighed, "Yifan, I'm really okay. Let's just go." He felt the latter turning his face to face him. "You're not looking at me." Junmyeon looked away, not wanting to cry in front of him right now. "I won't let you leave, Junmyeon. No matter what she says," Yifan fondly brushed his bangs away. "But she's your mother," Junmyeon said timidly. 

 

"She's not going to marry you, right?" 

 

Junmyeon became silent as Yifan had a point. "I'm the one who's going to marry you. We both know everything about each other. Why would I even let you go when both of us really, really love each other?" Junmyeon continued staying silent. "Hey, look at me." Junmyeon obeyed, gazing into Yifan's worried orbs. Yifan smiled warmly, "I want you for the rest of my life. I really hope you feel the same, bunny." 

 

Junmyeon whined, embarrassed, hiding his shy smile, "I do feel the same... Let's go before I fall asleep here." Yifan liked the idea, "Why not?" Yifan wriggled his eyebrows when Junmyeon locked eyes with to him. "I'm just kidding, bunny." Junmyeon groaned as he stood up from his lap. He then looked outside, "It's still snowing." Yifan followed his gaze. It was snowing indeed.

 

"Let's go before it gets heavy."

 

Junmyeon nodded as he went to take his laptop bag. Once they reach the reception, they bid goodbye to Taeyeon where she looked cheerful as always, even when it was night already. On the way home, the couple had a playful argument. Yifan didn't want to mention their honeymoon location, so Junmyeon tried to make him to tell him. He kissed the male when it was red light, flirted with him, praised him, called him 'Mr Wu' and all but still, Yifan was stubborn.

 

It made Junmyeon to surrender, making Yifan to laugh out loud but inside, he hoped that Junmyeon would be bolder like this without even telling him. As soon as the door was opened, they were met with a worried looking Jungsoo. Jungsoo didn't let them to ask as he wordlessly stood beside the door, welcoming them inside. Junmyeon gulped as soon as she saw Mrs Wu who was looking very, very angry. "What were you two doing late this night?" Her voice was eerily strict.

 

"Ma―"

 

"I'm not asking you, baobei."

 

"I know, Ma but we were in over―"

 

"I said I'm  _not_  asking you, Yifan."

 

Yifan shut himself up. His mother would only call him by his name if she's really in a bad mood. "Is this how you both will be home? Late at night? How about the kids? Just because you sent them in the morning, you don't have to interact with them at night? Is this how you will raise your kids?" Junmyeon suddenly felt like he wanted to defend himself, "We always check on the boys  _every_  night before we go to bed." Mrs Wu rolled her eyes, making Junmyeon to feel nothing but anger.

 

He definitely won't stay still if anyone dragged the boys to make an issue. "No wonder kids these days are lacking of their parents' attention." Yifan couldn't stay still anymore, "Ma, we're both very tired. Let us go check on the boys and talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Ma." The latter pulled Junmyeon with him, passing by his mother who was baffled. Once they were about to enter the boys' room, Junmyeon stopped the taller male, "Let me check on them."

 

Yifan didn't agree at first, but he was indeed tired from the long drive. Junmyeon tiptoed to peck on his lips, making Yifan to obey in an instant. "Be back soon. I'll miss you." Junmyeon playfully pushed him away, earning a chortle from the male. Junmyeon then slowly opened the door, hearing Jongdae's snores in an instant. He held back his laughter as he walked in deeper. "Hope you both did well in school today..." Junmyeon mumbled, caressing Jongin's hair lovingly.

 

He leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on the sleeping boys' temple, "Appa will definitely not abandon you both..." Junmyeon hugged the cuddly boys carefully, wanting to feel their warmth. He lifted the comforters up to their neck. Junmyeon smiled proudly. He raised them well to love each other as brothers. He then carefully closed the door, and almost jumped when he saw Yifan's mother in front of him. "You changed Yifan." Junmyeon felt something shook in his body.

 

"You totally changed Yifan. He isn't the son that I used to know before. I told you already that you're worthless."

 

Mrs Wu walked off just like that, leaving a stunned Junmyeon. He blinked back the tears. Yifan mustn't know about it. He would definitely make his mother angrier. He then wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt, making sure his lashes weren't wet. He then took a deep breath before going to the shared room. He was met with a sleeping Yifan on the bed, face in bliss. Junmyeon smiled, in relief and in fondness.

 

He took a quick shower before heading to bed. Junmyeon laid on his right side, back facing the taller male. He suddenly felt the bed sinking, which could only mean one thing. Junmyeon felt hands gliding from the either side of his waist, and arms pulling him back. He whined when the latter increased the grip around him. "Night, Jun..." Junmyeon smiled sleepily, and was able to sleep peacefully.

 

The next morning, Mrs Wu and Mr Oh didn't come down for breakfast. Yifan sighed in relief. Junmyeon thinks that it was because of him. "Don't worry, Junmyeon. I'll talk to her soon. Come on, eat up. The food is going to get cold." Junmyeon nodded silently, before starting to dig in. The boys could only wonder what was going on. Jongdae exchanged looks with Yifan, and he made a sad expression towards the boy, signaling that their father was sad. 

 

Jongin jerked his head a little, as if he's asking why. Yifan took a quick glance on Junmyeon who was seriously eating his meal. He nudged his right elbow onto his, taking Junmyeon's attention successfully. "The boys are asking why you're sad." Junmyeon shifted his gaze to the boys, who were looking at him worriedly. "It's nothing, boys. I'm just a little tired. Don't worry, okay?" The boys were somehow not convinced by this, but nodded anyway. 

 

Junmyeon sighed inwardly. He was definitely not tired. Just anxious. After sending the boys off by the kindergarten's main gate, Junmyeon got back into the car and put on the safety belt silently. "You okay?" Yifan asked as he looked at Junmyeon's face, leaning down a little, "You're so quiet today." Junmyeon faked a smile, shaking his head, telling him that it was nothing, "Let's go, Yifan." Yifan pursed his lips when Junmyeon looked away from him. 

 

"Kiss me first," He held back a smile at Junmyeon's priceless face. "We're in front of the kindergarten, Yifan." Yifan leaned in closer, left hand on the steering wheel, right hand on Junmyeon's thigh, lips pecking on his left cheek, "I won't start driving unless you kiss me first, Mr Kim." Junmyeon rolled his eyes by the latter's antics. "Fine," He gently grabbed Yifan by his collar with his right hand and pulled him down a little, catching the male off guard. 

 

They closed their eyes when their lips met. He then tilted his head a little, hand slowly going down to rest on Yifan's chest. Yifan leaned in much closer, deepening the kiss, taking Junmyeon's lower lip in between his teeth, nibbling slightly. "Let's... Let's do this at home later..." Junmyeon breathed out slowly as he pulled away first, hazy eyes looking back into Yifan's orbs. "Feel better?" The latter smiled fondly. Junmyeon's smile was sincere this time, nodding, "Better."

 

The next few days were a total torture for Junmyeon, yet he kept being patient even though Yifan's mother almost cursed at him. Sehun was back in the house since Luhan needed his help to take care of the club the past few days. Sehun could only lessen the tensed atmosphere, not completely making it to disappear. Junmyeon cried in the kitchen on one of the weekdays at late night, and Sehun almost burst out of anger when he saw his favorite ' _hyung_ ' in his worst state.

 

_"Please, Sehunnie. Don't tell him."_

 

Sehun didn't like it when anyone begged him not to do something, so he obeyed, heavyheartedly. He didn't talk to his mother at all, increasing Mrs Wu rage on Junmyeon. It was the last day of Yifan's parents to stay, and Yifan couldn't handle it any longer when he caught Junmyeon being cursed by his mother in the living room at night just because he couldn't find the remote for the television for her. Did she take Junmyeon as a slave?

 

"Stop hurting him more, Ma!"

 

"You don't understand, baobei! He's just trying to corrupt you and―"

 

" _You're_  the one who doesn't understand here!"

 

Junmyeon whimpered and shuts his eyes close as he heard Yifan's raised voice in anger. He was awkwardly standing in between Yifan and Mrs Wu, listening to their arguments, absolutely not knowing what to do. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Mrs Wu shouted back to her son, making Yifan to feel challenged. "I  _can't_  be quiet anymore because you're ruining his dignity, Ma. Why are you  _always_  picking on him? Everyone likes him, why not you?" Yifan glared at his mother.

 

His mother glared back but Yifan wasn't finished yet, "He treats Sehun as his own brother. He treats everyone here as a family. He loves me as much as I do. Yixing left me  _first_ , Ma. He already has someone else. Why can't you just leave him alone?!" Mrs Wu was speechless. How could her son talk back like this? "It's my fault!" Junmyeon shouted suddenly, hands turning into tight fists on his sides, looking at the floor, hoping that both of them would stop their arguments.

 

He didn't want them to fight just because of him. "I-I'm really sorry, Mrs Wu. It's my fault. It's all my fault. Please, stop fighting. I'll be leaving now. I'm really, really sorry for entering your son's life. I'll be going now. I'm sorry again, Mrs Wu," Junmyeon turned on his heels before Mrs Wu could say anything. He quickly passed by his tall fiancé, ignoring the latter's voice who was calling out for him. "Don't you dare turn your back on me,  _Jiaheng_." Mrs Wu warned, secretly hoping that the male obey her.

 

She absolutely didn't expect that Yifan would walk away, most probably chasing Junmyeon. She hurried as she followed Yifan, ready to burst out of anger on both of them. She opened the door only to close it back a little as she saw the short male swatting away her son's hands away. She decided to peek on them, so that she would have evidence to prove that the short male wasn't the right one. "Junmyeon, please," Yifan tried to hold his face once more, only to have his wrists being held back by the younger male.

 

"Talk to me, Junmyeon. Say something..."

 

Yifan couldn't stand seeing his fiancé like this. Thank goodness the boys went to sleep early. They didn't have to see their father in this kind of state. "Junmyeon..." He felt his heart shaking terribly in his chest went Junmyeon took a step backwards from him. "Jun, don't do this to me," Yifan tried to maintain the strength in his voice despite how desperate he was to reach out for the male. He didn't want to hate his mother just because of this.

 

"I-I'm not strong, Yifan. Jungsoo hyung is wrong ab-about me. I could really kill myself right now, Yifan. I feel so terrible every time when... I-I just don't wa-want to talk or-or think about it. And-And, do-don't shout at your mother, Yifan. She loves you so much. Th-That's why she talks to me like that. I-I'm okay with it. I-I can accept it. I  _am_  worthless, causing you so much trouble. I really don't deserve all of this. But I-I can only tell you one truth.  ** _*sniffles*_**  I really, really love you."

 

Mrs Wu saw tears flowing down on the shorter male's cheeks, looking up to her son. She couldn't see Yifan's face, since the male had his back facing her. She didn't really know what to feel at that moment. "Please, talk to your mother, Yifan... Just leave me here. I want to be alone―" Junmyeon huffed when Yifan suddenly pulled him against his body, hugging him firmly. His chin was up on the taller male's right shoulder, making Mrs Wu to have a clear view of Junmyeon's crying face.

 

"Junmyeon..."

 

Junmyeon loved everything about the latter. His soothing voice. His deep gaze. His caring side. His gentleness.  _Everything_. He just couldn't understand why Yifan's mother couldn't see the love he had for his lover. He shuts his eyes close tightly, pursing his lips hard so that his sobs won't escape. He tried to push away the male, but Yifan held on tighter. He then fisted Yifan's shirt before bringing his head down to the latter's chest, crying. He couldn't keep in his sobs any longer.

 

Junmyeon hit his tiny fists on the latter's chest out of frustration as he cried, hiccuping, "What―  _* **hic***_  What did I do, Yifan? **_*sniffles*_  **I―  ** _*hic*_  **Tell what wrong did I do? I just― I just want us to be happy. Why is it―  ** _*hic*_**  Why is it  _so_ _hard?_  Why can't I be happy?  _* **sniffles***_ Am I cursed? Am I an unlucky child since I was born? Is that why my own parents don't like me? Why did they made me, then? Why―  ** _*hic*_**  I didn't ask to be born, Yi-Yifan. I didn't ask!" He kept on punching on Yifan's chest weakly.

 

They were totally unaware that someone was tearing up at the sight by the door. "I wish I had a mother like you. She-She's so lovely and caring and-and she really  _loves_  you as her son. I'm so jealous, Yifan. Sometimes I wish to be you instead of pathetic me. I'm useless. So, so useless. Why the hell I'm even in this world..." Junmyeon had stopped his punches, having his forehead pressed onto Yifan's sternum. 

 

Junmyeon couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. He scoffed mentally. Crying had been a best friend for him. He was always weak. He would cry if he was angry. He would cry if he was frustrated. He would cry if he was sad. He would cry even more when he was depressed. The boys were always his sunshine, but he couldn't tell his problems to them. They're too young. Junmyeon tried pushing the male away again, but Yifan didn't budge. 

 

"Ju-Just go, Yifan. Your mother must be waiting downstairs..." 

 

He didn't expect the latter would tighten the hug even more, the right side of his face squished against Yifan's chest. "I'm  _not_  going anywhere without you." Junmyeon's lips quivered terribly, another pool of tears ready to wash over him as he heard Yifan's serious yet soothing voice. He hugged back the taller male, clutching the back of his shirt tightly under his hold. Junmyeon cried out loud, voice muffled against Yifan's chest. 

 

His sobs were so heartbreaking to hear for Yifan. He wanted his mother to stop all of this nonsense. Just because he told her that Yixing left him, she was pressuring Junmyeon to leave and get back Yixing. He knew her plan. His mother could be really sneaky and cunning which he actually kind of admired in her, but it didn't mean that he admired Junmyeon breaking down like this because of her. It hurt him so much.  _So_ _bad_. 

 

He had to hold back his tears too. The way Junmyeon said that he was worthless and useless. Oh how much he would love to prove that Junmyeon was totally wrong. Junmyeon was his  _strength_. Together, they're perfect. "Jun," He cradled Junmyeon's face in his large palms, heart breaking at the sight of his fiancé's face filled with tears. Junmyeon weakly held onto his hands, glassy eyes gazing into his. 

 

"I'm sick of crying, Yifan... Why I can't be strong like you? Why I'm weak? Why I'm useless? Why? Maybe your mother is right. I'm not worth it. Yifan―" 

 

"Stop saying that, Junmyeon. She's wrong. She's  _so_ wrong. I know what you've been through. The boys know what you've been through.  _We_  know what you've been through. You're strong, Junmyeon. Stronger than me. Stronger than the most people that I've ever known. Or else you wouldn't be here with me, right?"

 

Yifan caressed his thumb onto the younger male's right forearm where the wound was completely healed. Junmyeon sniffled in response, looking away. "Look at me." Junmyeon obeyed, exhausted. "Don't think about yourself like that. You're way stronger than you think. I really admire in you that. I take you as an example whenever I feel down, Junmyeon. Who do you think the boys will look for when they're sad? Of course it's you, Junmyeon," Yifan smiled full of love.

 

"Please, stop looking down at yourself. It's nothing. Everyone has their flaws. Their weakness. My strength and weakness is you, Junmyeon. I don't need anyone else. It's only you. Whatever anyone says, it doesn't matter to me. I can't give up on you. I  _don't_  want to give up. I can't let you go. I  _don't_  even want to let you go, Junmyeon. I love you. I always do. You're mine. The boys are ours. We  _will_  get married. Do you understand that, love?"

 

Yifan kissed on the male's forehead, tears flowing out as Junmyeon closed his eyes, nodding. Junmyeon then hugged him by his torso, face buried against Yifan's shirt, "I'm so lucky to have you..." Yifan smiled fondly, pecking on top of his hair before hugging him back, "I told you before, right? I'm luckier," He chuckled when Junmyeon whined weakly. Yifan left soft kisses on the shorter male's neck, making the male letting out small whines.

 

"Go to your mother, Fan..."

 

Yifan looked down where the younger male had the right side of his face against his chest. "I don't want to let you go. You're so cute like this," He cooed as he pecked on the crown of Junmyeon's head. "Stop being cheesy and just go... M' tired..." Yifan could feel the male had put all of his weight on him. Yifan smiled. Junmyeon was already half-asleep. 

 

He had to carefully carry the male to tuck him under the covers. He leaned down to plant a kiss on his temple, earning a soft murmur. "Mwhere... ?" Junmyeon asked, half-asleep and half-awake. Yifan smiled at the adorable sight. Junmyeon still had his eyes closed as he asked that. "I'll be back in a while, okay? Sleep first, hm?" He pecked on Junmyeon's lips, before lifting the comforters up to his shoulders. 

 

He didn't get any replies as Junmyeon was already fully asleep. Yifan sighed. He loved Junmyeon too much. He blinked back the tears, yet a tear flowed out from one of his eyes. He immediately wiped it off hastily. Mrs Wu closed the door quietly before wiping her own tears near the door. She then heard the door being opened and turned around to see a rather surprised Yifan, but then his expression turned solemn. 

 

"Since when you were here?" 

 

Mrs Wu tried to fake out an answer, but she couldn't talk after hearing her son's strict tone. "Let's just talk tomorrow. I'm tired. You must have a lot of questions. I'll answer it tomorrow with Junmyeon. Goodnight, Ma." Before Mrs Wu could call him, the male had walked away. She felt extremely guilty,  ** _I just ruined everything..._** Mrs Wu hastily went upstairs and to the bedroom, only to see that her husband was still awake. 

 

"Where have you been?" 

 

Mr Oh asked while looking over his glasses. "Did you cry?" He asked as he spotted dried trails of tears on her face. Mrs Wu sat beside her husband, leaning her head on his chest, "I think I did go too overboard..." Mr Oh smiled, understanding what she meant, "You finally admit it. He'll definitely be a good son-in-law. I told you, right?" He caressed her bangs away as she looked up with a sincere smile, "He will." And Mrs Wu never saw Mr Oh smiled so widely.

 

+++

 

The next morning, _early_ morning to be exact, Mrs Wu woke up early to prepare breakfast. Jungsoo didn't know what happened yesterday, but he only hoped it was a good thing. He was completely baffled when he saw the middle-aged lady in the kitchen, cooking something. "Mrs Wu?" Mrs Wu turned around and shot him a gentle smile, taking Jungsoo off guard. "Good morning, Jungsoo. Are the others awake?" Jungsoo turned around to see if anyone else was there or not.

 

He then heard Mrs Wu giggled. "Uh, I don't think so, Mrs Wu," Jungsoo checked behind him again, as if checking anyone was there. "Good, then. Did Sehun come home?" Jungsoo nodded. "I have to make extras, then." The butler bravely took a few steps closer to her, wondering what she was actually doing in the kitchen alone. "Do you want it too, Jungsoo? You can eat with us later too." Jungsoo was a little surprise to see slices of sandwich, cheese slices, uncooked beaten eggs on the countertop.

 

"Oh, uh, I'm alright, Mrs Wu. Thank you. Should I wake them up?"

 

The woman hummed at first, before she nodded, "Wake the little ones first." Jungsoo nodded before heading upstairs quickly, a big smile stitched on his lips. He held back a chuckle at the sight of a snoring Sehun who was tangled on the bed with the little boys. Jongdae was sleeping on his chest, being the cuddly person he was. Jongin was on his right side, Sehun's arm pillowing the little guy's head. "Jongdae. Jongdae, wake up," He patted on the said boy's back, receiving a loud yawn. Jongin stirred by that. 

 

The sleepy boy stared at the butler, scanning Jungsoo for a few seconds, before letting out a sleepy smile, "Good mworning, hyung..." Jongin sat up and rubbed his left eye cutely, holding his bear plush in his other arm. "Morning, buddy. Grandma made breakfast for you two. Do you want to eat first or shower?" Jongin looked up, thinking, "Shower. Elder people like clean boys. I must be clean so that Grandma will like me more," Jongin mumbled in sleepiness, making the butler to let out an amused laugh.

 

"Good boy. Can you wake your hyung after you shower or do you want me to wait here?"

 

Jongin hopped out of the bed, "I'll wake hyung and Sehun hyung too. Hyung go eat first. You must be hungry." Jungsoo patted on his head before leaving the room and went to wake up the others one by one. He just couldn't wait to see the couple's reaction during breakfast. The said couple heard cheerful chatters as they were heading to the dining room. Both of them exchange looks.

 

The voices were definitely from two of the boys. They then heard a loud roaring laughter, which was definitely Sehun's. Junmyeon's eyes widened as he saw the sight of Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, Mr Oh and _Mrs Wu,_ having a lively chitchat with a smile on their faces. "Morning, lovebirds~" Even Jungsoo's voice sounded lively. Junmyeon and Yifan exchange looks once again. "Baobei! Come, come. Sit." Junmyeon thought twice of sitting there together with them.

 

He didn't want to be the mood breaker there. Everyone seemed to be so happy. Yifan pulled him to sit with him before he could even decide. "I made egg sandwich for you both. Hope you'll like it," Mrs Wu placed the plates in front of them. Yifan stared at his mother, eyes full of curiosity, "Ma―" "Eat first, baobei. We'll talk later." Before Yifan could say anything else, Mrs Wu left to the kitchen.

 

Junmyeon somehow felt bad. "Eat up, young guy. You'll be needing energy to carry our luggage later." Junmyeon looked up to the man in front of him, and saw Mr Oh shooting a smile. Embarrassed, Junmyeon's cheeks went a little pink. The boys were too busy chatting with Sehun to notice it but Yifan notice it clearly. Both of them then started to eat the breakfast which Mrs Wu have made. It was incredibly delicious.

 

"Appa, can we stay home with Sehun hyung? Please?"

 

Jongdae pouted, having his fingers tapping on the dining table, his lower face hidden, puppy eyes looking sadly at his father. "Um... Sure?" Junmyeon looked to his left to his fiancé as he answered halfheartedly. "Sure, Dae. Stay here with Hunnie. We want your parents to send us. Have fun, okay?" Mr Oh patted on the boy's head, earning a wide grin. "I love you, Grandpa! Take care!" Jongdae almost fell from the chair as he hugged Mr Oh from the side.

 

Mr Oh lets out a chortle before leaning over to pat on the smiling Jongin's head too. Junmyeon and Yifan were utterly speechless, almost making Jungsoo to laugh. Sehun only smiled widely in response. "Has everyone eaten?" There were four voices saying ' _Yes_ ' at the same time. Junmyeon and Yifan was still in daze. "Good! I forgot that I've booked the flight early. So, dear, let's hurry up? We might be late." The boys clumsily climbed down from their chairs before hugging Mrs Wu's legs.

 

"We'll miss you, Grandma. Will you make more sandwich for us when you come back?"

 

Mrs Wu, laughed, _laughed,_ before patting on the boys' heads, "I will, I will. Go and play with Hunnie, okay?" The boys nodded before asking her to lean down. She giggled when the boys stood on their tiptoes to peck on both of her cheeks. "Come on, Sehunnie!" Jongin shouted before running away, laughing out loud on the way to the swimming pool. "Hey! I'm older than you!" Junmyeon slipped out a laugh, same goes to Yifan when they exchange knowing looks.

 

"Now he knows what I feel," Yifan mumbled, making Junmyeon to laugh again. "We'll go pack our things now. Wait for us outside, okay?" Mrs Wu suddenly spoke to them, taking their full attention. Both of them only nodded silently. "Yifan?" Junmyeon called out once the elders have gone upstairs with the butler. "Junmyeon, I don't know why Ma is acting like that. I'm scared." Junmyeon could've laugh if only Yifan was joking though.

 

"I'm scared too..."

 

He looked down on his empty plate, and felt a peck on his left temple. "Let's hope for the best," Yifan smiled, which turned out to be a strained one. Junmyeon's smile came out strained too. On the way to the airport, it was total silence. Junmyeon couldn't sit still on his seat. Yifan was also driving silently, a tensed aura surrounding the four of them.

 

It was almost going to nine. The elders' flight was on nine-thirty. They still have time left to wait in the airport. Junmyeon kept shivering when he took Mrs Wu luggage into the building, walking _beside_ _her._ Yifan was with Mr Oh. Once they stood by the seat where the people would be boarding soon, Mrs Wu suddenly took both of Junmyeon's hands, almost making the male to faint. 

 

"I know it will take a while for you to forgive me but I still want to say it in front of you. I sincerely apologize for my harsh words, actions and for ruining dignity without even knowing you, Mr Kim. I'm deeply sorry. I was so blinded with rage to see that you're such sweet person just like baobei's wanted his partner to be," Mrs Wu took a glance to her son who was looking at her, perplexed. Mrs Wu smiled before she pulled Yifan to Junmyeon's right side.

 

She took her son's left hand before locking it with Junmyeon's right one, making their rings to collide, a big smile on her face, "Be happy." Hearing those two words, Yifan hugged his mother tightly, nearly making her to cough by the sudden tight hug. "I know, baobei. I know. Don't cry here in front of your fiancé. He'll be embarrassed," Mrs Wu patted on Yifan's back, finally feeling the warmth of her son.

 

Yifan pulled away, messily wiping the tears that dared to come out from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Yifan. Take a good care of him, okay?" Yifan nodded, wiping a tear that came out again. "Mr Kim―" "Junmyeon is fine, Mother." Mrs Wu looked a little surprised at first, not until Junmyeon gave her a sheepish smile before looking away. She hugged Junmyeon gently, longer than Yifan's hug, "Thank you for entering baobei's life. Thank you. Thank you for everything," She tightened her hold.

 

"I'll talk to you more when I come back here," Mrs Wu said after she pulled away, holding Junmyeon by his forearms. "She'll definitely won't let you go once you start to talk with her." Junmyeon laughed softly by Mr Oh's statement, "I would actually love that. I have no one to talk to other than Yifan." Mrs Wu smiled, and then smiled evilly (according to Yifan) towards her son, "I'm going to borrow him for a few days when I come back here." Yifan groaned, **_I knew it_.**

 

"Please, Ma. Don't do this to me."

 

Mrs Wu raised an eyebrow at him, "You have him all night and I can't borrow him just for a few days to talk with him?" Both Yifan's and Junmyeon's faces were flushed by the elder woman's blunt statement plus question. Just then, the speaker announced that the flight to China was ready to be on board. "Um, Mother..." Junmyeon hesitated, and Mrs Wu encouraged him to go on by holding his hand, "I, um, I-I hope we can cook together when you come here next time..."

 

Mrs Wu cooed, and Junmyeon blushed. "Of course, sweetheart. Let me make it up to you after how horrible I was these past days." Junmyeon was absolutely off guard when she planted a chaste kiss on his right cheek. His own mother never even did that before. "Don't forget to send the invitation to us," Mrs Wu smiled lovingly. Junmyeon nodded, smiling. He then nudged Yifan's elbow, motioning him to talk to his stepfather.

 

Yifan didn't want to at first, but that one firm look from Junmyeon made him to obey in an instant. Mrs Wu could be only amused and held back a giggle. "Uh, take care... Dad," Yifan didn't look at him when he said that. He received a pat on his back, making him to look up, and also received a smile. Yifan smiled back, content. Both of them then helped them with their luggage before sending them off.

 

After getting into the car, Junmyeon wondered why the latter didn't talk to him. The drive was smooth as Yifan drove out of the airport. Junmyeon almost shrieked when the latter suddenly sped up. He clutched on his seat, scared, "Yi-Yifan, slow down." But Yifan wasn't listening at all. He didn't understand. He knew the road wasn't that busy today but Yifan never drove this fast before.

 

The male suddenly pulled over on the side of the road. Junmyeon breathed out in relief. "Yi―" Junmyeon didn't manage to say anything else as Yifan's lips were smashed onto his, pulling him close. Yifan instantly deepened the kiss when they were close enough. Junmyeon rested his right hand on the latter's chest, fisting the fabric of his shirt.

 

A minute later, Yifan pulled away from the breathless kiss, making Junmyeon to be utterly speechless. "We're gonna get married, Jun." Junmyeon chuckled breathlessly after a while, already knowing that Yifan got excited after getting his parents' blessings. He held the latter's face gently, gazing deeply into Yifan's eyes, "I know. I love you." And they kissed again, calmly and sweetly this time, smiling against their pressed lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:  
> baobei means precious.  
> didnt want 'yifan' to be repetitive so, yeah.


	33. The Cause.

 

Half of the year had passed by so quickly, a few incidents happened.

 

The incidents were happy ones of course. Junmyeon got to spend Mother’s Day with shyness written all over his face because he  _wasn’t_  a female, yet Yifan and the boys insisted on celebrating it. He got to spend his birthday also with Yifan and the boys and the rest of the servants happily, feeling so appreciated and so loved at the same time. He even received calls from his colleagues and also from Yifan’s parents, getting best wishes. 

 

He received gifts from his adorable boys. Also, he received an intimate moment from his fiancé as a gift and a day off on the following day. Okay, Yifan also gave him a gift before that and it was a beautiful thin golden necklace. He never seen Yifan so embarrassed before and he knew it when the moment he saw something which was hanging onto it. It was Yifan’s and his initial, combined cutely. Junmyeon replied his gift with much kisses. And that was how things started to escalate from there.

 

Yifan was happy throughout half of the year too.

 

He got to bring Junmyeon and the boys to places that they never been to before. They went to the 4D movies, went to the newest water-park, went to the beach― He regretted going to the beach though or else Junmyeon wouldn’t have meet his online friend there. He’d been upset (he refused to admit that he was actually being jealous) because Junmyeon had been ignoring him (was actually not). Junmyeon had been talking less to him (Junmyeon had reasons for that).

 

And he was getting less attention (he ‘made’ Junmyeon tired). Yifan talked it out once, and Junmyeon had to coax him that nothing was going on between him and his online friend. Yifan totally felt defeated when the younger male praised him (and flirted with him) during their love-making session that night. Also, another incident that he couldn’t never ever forget was when Junmyeon  _cross-dressed_  on Father’s Day for the wholeday, just a few days ago.

  

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ve been calling you for the fourth time, Yifan. What’s on your mind until you’re  _so_  distracted?”

 

There was a hint of jealousy behind the annoyance laced in Junmyeon’s voice. Yifan had to smile so widely, turning on his right side on the mattress, facing the younger male who was frowning at him. “I was thinking about someone,” Yifan said without further explanation, and he noticed that the male’s frown had deepened. Oh he loved it when he made Junmyeon to become jealous because he was the one who always gets jealous.

 

It was honestly frustrating every time he tried to make Junmyeon jealous because the male would be so clueless. “Was it someone so special until you didn’t hear my voice that has been calling out for you for four times?” He had to admit that it was kind of scary confronting a jealous Junmyeon, but it was thrilling kind of scary. His voice would be dead serious, not to mention his face, and it made Junmyeon to look and sound  _so_ _hot_. 

 

“Bunny―” 

 

“Don’t call me that.” 

 

Yifan closed his eyes and smiled as he stretched, making Junmyeon to be pissed off more. “What’s with that smile, huh? Why are you not answering?” Yifan pulled the furious male into his embrace, receiving a few punches at first, but he knew Junmyeon just loved the warmth. “It’s nothing, bunny,” He teased, making Junmyeon to groan out loud. “Let me go.” Yifan did the opposite.

 

He hugged Junmyeon even tighter, and he knew that Junmyeon was suppressing to let out a hum. “I was thinking of someone,” He brought his lips to Junmyeon’s left ear which was nearly pressed onto the pillow, making the male to squirm a little, “That someone’s name was Kim Junhee.” He missed the wide eyes of Junmyeon’s but he definitely didn’t miss the blush creeping up to his neck and his face. 

 

“Seriously, Yifan?” 

 

Yifan knew that Junmyeon was just embarrassed for getting jealous for nothing. “Hm… You looked really pretty that day.” He felt Junmyeon’s neck was getting warmer. He lifted his head to meet with a blushing Junmyeon. Yifan chuckled instantly, kissing on the male’s little red nose. “Still not over it?” Junmyeon asked timidly, voice shy.

 

“How can I not? We even went out with the boys while you’re still a Junhee.  _God_. We’re not even married yet and the waiter thought we’re a real married couple.”

 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you anticipating Kim Junhee in the future?” Yifan nodded enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically. “But I have to keep my eyes on other guys so that no one will look at you for more than three seconds.” Junmyeon laughed at this, “I thought you had your eyes on me for the whole time when we were having lunch  _and_ dinner during our family date that day.”

 

Yifan hated the male’s confidence in his voice, but it was true. “I wasn’t,” He denied, embarrassed for being caught. “Explain yourself in the pictures, then.” Yifan blinked, “What pictures?” Junmyeon wriggled out in his grip to take his phone from the nightstand and fumbled with it for a second, before he showed a picture of him and ‘Kim Junhee’ who were having a nice meal with Jongin on Junmyeon’s side.

 

Yifan scanned the photo, Jongdae must have taken this picture. He felt a flush pooling on his cheeks when he noticed that he was indeed staring at ‘Kim Junhee’ in not only one picture, but  _dozens_  of it. “Delete it. Please,” Yifan begged un-shamelessly, nuzzling into Junmyeon’s neck to hide his flushed face. “I don’t want to~” Yifan groaned internally. What a fiancé he had.

 

“Please,” Yifan tightened the hug because he knew Junmyeon loved it when he do that. “Still won’t. These are my wonderful memories, Yifan. I don’t wish to delete it and I won’t  _ever_ marry you if you delete these.” The strict tone made Yifan to look up, only to meet with a gentle smiling Junmyeon who then cupped his face. Yifan hid his face when Junmyeon tried to lean down for a kiss. 

 

Upset, and a little terrified after hearing Junmyeon saying that he won’t marry him.  _If_  he deleted those pictures. It scared him even though Junmyeon didn’t mean it seriously. “Yifan, I was just joking. I  _will_  marry you. You know that, right?” Yifan didn’t reply as he continued to hide his face in the younger male’s chest. It made Junmyeon to become worried in an instant.

 

“Yifan?”

 

No reply again. “Yifan, look at me,” He patted on the taller male’s left shoulder as the male moved down earlier to hide his face. “Yifan, I’m sorry. Can you please look at me?” A soft sniffle caught his attention. Junmyeon panicked. The moment Yifan tilted his head upwards, he hugged Yifan by his neck almost immediately. There were tears in Yifan’s eyes.

 

He couldn’t stand to see it so he hugged him in an instant. “I’m sorry, Yifan. I’m  _so_ sorry. I won’t say it or joke about it again,” He caressed Yifan’s hair on the back of his head, worried and guilty. He felt so bad for making Yifan to be like this. Yifan nuzzled into his neck this time, nose slightly brushing against the gold necklace. Junmyeon could feel something wet dripping on his neck and down to his collarbone and it soaked his shirt.

 

It was Yifan’s tears. Junmyeon hugged him tighter, and he felt the grip around his waist was getting tight too. “I’m so sorry,” He mumbled into Yifan’s neck, holding him so close, “I love you, Yifan. I will be married  _only_  to you and no one else…” He heard another sniffle. Junmyeon didn’t want to see a crying Yifan, but he couldn’t help it since he didn’t hear any of Yifan’s replies. 

 

He took a deep breath before parting away from the hug, and he felt Yifan tightened his hug around his torso, nuzzling into his chest in an instant as if he was hiding himself. “Yifan, please. Look at me, please.” Yifan shook his head, afraid. “Please,” Junmyeon was about to cry too. He rested his lips on top of his lover’s hair, closing his eyes as he apologized to his fiancé inwardly. 

 

“Yifan, I won’t sleep until you show me your face. Please, I want to see you.” 

 

He’d never seen Yifan crying before. And now he hated the fact that his lover was crying because of  _him_. Junmyeon held his breath as he felt the taller male bringing his head up slowly, hesitant. Yifan’s lashes were wet. His eyes were glassy, still were. There wasn’t a usual frown on his face anymore. His plush lips were quivering a little. Junmyeon had never seen Yifan in such vulnerable state. He kissed his lover in an instant, holding his face firmly. 

 

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled against Yifan’s lips which weren’t kissing him back, “I’m so sorry…” He tried to look down into Yifan’s eyes, but the male wasn’t looking at all. “Yifan, look at me. Please,” He smiled inwardly when Yifan obeyed, “I didn’t mean to say that, Yifan. I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry,” He still had his hands on Yifan’s face, thumb caressing on the corner of his eyes to wipe the tears.

 

“Say something,” He was suddenly desperate to hear the latter’s sweet deep voice, “Say something, Yifan. Please…” Junmyeon tried hard not to cry, even though there were unshed tears pooling in his eyes. He was being kissed instead. Softly. Gently. Calmly. Junmyeon sighed, but still not relief because Yifan didn’t talk yet. Junmyeon pulled away after a few minutes, just to look at Yifan’s face.

 

He was scared because Yifan didn’t look happy. He was looking solemn instead. “You have no idea how much you mean to me,” He finally heard Yifan talking, “I hope you understand why I reacted like that.” Yifan held the left side of his face with a small smile, almost not visible if only Junmyeon wasn’t paying attention. “I’m sorry,” Junmyeon pressed his forehead onto his fiancé’s, holding his face in his small palms, “I was too engrossed in messing with you.”

 

Yifan pecked him on the lips, “You need to learn more from me.” Junmyeon opened his eyes to meet with a smug faced Yifan. But really, he kind of needed to learn more from him. “Hm… Teach me, then.” Yifan lets out a long hum, catching Junmyeon’s attention because Yifan never hummed. “You think it’s for free?” Yifan nudged his nose against the younger male’s left cheek. “Tell me the price, Mr Wu,” Junmyeon playfully said in a formal manner. 

 

Yifan acted like he was thinking even though he didn’t have to, “The price is…” Yifan brought his head down, leaving wet kisses on his neck slowlyand loves hearing the small whines in Junmyeon’s throat, “I need your love.” He whispered near to his left ear, making a shiver running down to Junmyeon’s spine. “You already have it,” Junmyeon stated as a matter of a fact, “Here. It’s beating for you,” Junmyeon placed his fiancé’s right palm on his own chest where his heart was beating steadily. 

 

Yifan lets out an amused smile, “Cheesy. You’re already learning well, Mr Kim.” Junmyeon blew his fringe, as if he was boasting himself. “Is there any other lesson must I know, Mr Wu?” Yifan loved this of Junmyeon already. So bold and such a tease. He had to love another version of Junmyeon, and he didn’t even complain and he didn’t mind at all. He felt proud because he’s the one who could bring out Junmyeon from his usual reserved character.

 

Yifan hummed below the younger male’s left ear, making Junmyeon to have his lips parted. “I think I have, Mr Kim.” He sank his teeth right on that spot, earning a melodious moan in response. He kept grazing on the current spot until he was totally hovered over the smaller male, his tiny fists on Yifan’s chest. “Yifan…” Yifan gave him a fond look, smiling as he leaned down dangerously close.

 

“You should know from this lesson that only  _I_  have the most love in you from the others out there, Kim Junmyeon.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

The project was finally over by the end of June. They had just finished conducting another tender ceremony for the opening. Baekhyun was so happy because he could finally help Junmyeon for the wedding. Chanyeol insisted on designing by themselves without the couple, since Baekhyun knew what Junmyeon's type of designs he wanted and Chanyeol knew what Yifan's type of designs wanted. The couple were against it at first, but surrendered after failing ten times to cooperate with them.

 

Junmyeon was upset at first, but then he turned into the usual blushing machine when Baekhyun talked nonsense (about him having lots of babies only if he could conceive). "Just let your company pay for the wedding, Kris." Yifan shot Chanyeol an unbelievable look before flicking on the male's forehead, earning a groan, "I own the company, you idiot." He received an awkward grin in response. Yifan was already worried how the wedding would turn out. He just hoped for the best.

 

"Junmyeon?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"Just a sec."

 

The couple was getting ready for a simple dinner. Since it was summer already, so they just wore a casual tee and a matching pair of denim jeans. Only Yifan knew what the aim of having dinner tonight with Junmyeon was. Said male kept silent in the car, humming to the songs that he liked. Yifan enjoyed hearing it the most. Junmyeon didn't know where they were heading at but as long it was Yifan, he would follow the male to the end of the world. 

 

His fantasy-like thoughts stopped as Yifan parked the vehicle in front of a family restaurant. The family restaurant where Yifan would bring him and the boys with. He wondered why Yifan had brought both of them here. "Let's go?" Yifan intertwined his fingers with Junmyeon's, making their rings to hit slightly. "Why are we here, Yifan?" He asked while looking up at the said male. "You'll know it soon." He just lets Yifan lead the way to the end of the restaurant where there were not so much people. 

 

He wondered why Yifan said 'soon'. Were they going to meet someone tonight? "Promise me that you won't be mad at me for making you to meet someone?" Yifan suddenly stopped him when they almost reached the last table where he could see three heads. He then looked up to Yifan who was looking quite worried. "As long as you don't leave me alone." Yifan nodded, much to his relief. Junmyeon's heart froze in a second when it was actually his family. 

 

The three of them. His father, his mother, and his elder brother. "Junmyeonnie." It's been a while he had heard his brother's voice. Yifan sat first before pulling gently onto his left wrist because he was standing a little too long beside the chair bench. He sat close to Yifan, eyes not daring to look up. Was this why Yifan urged him to go out for dinner today? "Good evening, Mr Kim. My name is Wu Yifan." Mr Kim was a handsome old man.

 

Yifan already knew where Junmyeon got his beautiful features from. Junmyeon's mother was such a beauty. Junmyeon's elder brother wasn't pretty but he has more of Mr Kim's features. "You were the one who called us." Yifan sent a charming smile towards Mrs Kim, who smiled back lovingly. "And you're not going to say anything?" Mr Kim's tone was harsh, rough even. It was directed to Junmyeon who was shrinking on his seat. 

 

"Junmyeonnie, I missed you. Why didn't you tell me that you've changed your number?" 

 

Mr Kim hissed towards his elder son, causing the young couple to flinch. "Say something," His mother's stern voice was still the same even after all these years. It made him to duck his head even more, feeling like a little boy all over again who always got scolded for nothing. "I think it's been a while you all have met?" Yifan tried to help Junmyeon to lessen the tensed aura. Mr Kim scoffed at this, and Yifan didn't expect it at all. 

 

"Been a while? More like  _months_." 

 

Yifan looked to his right side where Junmyeon only kept his head down with his eyes widened slightly. Junmyeon didn't want to cause a scene. He didn't want to cry in here. "We didn't keep in touch after he called us that he wanted to file a divorce to his former husband. It's his fault, though. He didn't take care of his―" "With all respect, Ma'am, I'm sorry for cutting through. Your son here was almost being sexually assaulted by his own former husband. Not once but many," Yifan explained so that—

 

"What?!"

 

Junmyeon's elder brother fumed in shock. Mrs Kim tried to calm her son down gently. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mr Kim's voice was enraged with anger, not to his former son-in-law but to Junmyeon instead. "That's why I called you both that day and  _you_  said I wasn't taking a good care of him," Junmyeon glared towards his mother. He still remembered clearly of her words from that day. That was when he decided to totally forget about his family. "Watch your mouth," His mother hissed.

 

"Omma, it's not Junmyeonnie's fault."

 

The elder couple turn their heads to their right to look at their eldest son. "You're saying it's  _our_  fault?" The parents asked at the same time. Yifan almost said ' _Yes_ ', only if the situation told him so. He never knew that Junmyeon's parents were like  _this_. So skeptical and so sensitive. He would only make things become worse for Junmyeon. So, he cleared his throat, wanting to change the topic. It's no good if they kept talking about Junmyeon in a bad way. He didn't like it.

 

"These are the invitation card for our wedding. They were printed specially for you."

 

Yifan handed the golden envelope towards Junmyeon's parents, and one for his elder brother. True, the other invitations weren't printed out yet. The parents didn't dare to touch the card while Junmyeon's brother opened it with much eagerness. "I thought you were his lawyer who tried to ask us permission to disown him." It made Junmyeon's elder brother to snap by his father's harsh statement, "That's enough, Appa." Mr Kim rolled his eyes by the brother's protectiveness towards Junmyeon. 

 

He was always like that ever since they were kids. "It's okay, hyung. I don't mind it. I'm really sure that they won't mind it either." Junmyeon's answer made his parents to become extremely furious, while Yifan and his brother was in total shock. "Such a disgrace," His mother spat. Junmyeon smiled calmly, "I am, but you were the one who gave birth to me." Mrs Kim's elegant face turned red into rage. It made Junmyeon's insides to feel  _so_ _delighted_. After all, he wasn't treated that good by his parents.

 

"After twenty six years of my lifespan, I finally found my happiness. There's only one thing I'm thankful for you both. Thank you for bringing me into this world. Thank you for treating me badly. Thank you for making me feel like the most worthless human in the planet. Thank you. The happiness I have now is totally worth it from the hell I've been through when I was younger. I owe you both so much."

 

Yifan was slightly in shock, but feeling amused the most. If he was Junmyeon, he would say the same thing.  ** _That's my bunny_** , Yifan complimented his fiancé inwardly. "Best wishes on the wedding. We'll be leaving. Come, Won." Mrs Kim beckoned her eldest son, but Siwon didn't budge. "I'll leave in a while, Omma." Mrs Kim glared at him, but Siwon still didn't move from his place. Mr Kim didn't a spare a glance towards his youngest son.

 

The parents didn't even take the invitation card with them. Junmyeon sighed in relief, palms rubbing onto his face for a few moments to compose himself. "Hey. Your hyung is still here." Yifan's gentle voice made him to feel immediate calmness. He shot Yifan a cute smile before looking at his brother. "Are you okay, Junmyeonnie?" He nodded. His brother was always there on his hard times, no matter how many times his parents had told Siwon to stay away.

 

"I'm sorry on behalf of them. Our parents didn't change a bit..."

 

"It's okay, hyung. I'm finally able to stand up for myself."

 

"Yeah. You did well, Myeonnie."

 

"Hyung, please. We're adults now. Don't call me that."

 

"After  _years_  of not having contact? I can call my brother using whatever name that I want. Remember I used to call you bunny Myeon?"

 

Yifan slipped out a giggle and the male quickly covered his mouth before slowly turning to his right side, only to face with a grumpy looking Junmyeon. "Did I say something wrong?" Siwon became worried, but he didn't have to actually. Junmyeon faked a lovely smile towards his brother before elbowing hard into his fiancé's ribs and had received a delighted wail (for Junmyeon) in pain from the taller. 

 

"It's nothing, hyung. This giant calls me that sometimes," He glared up to Yifan, before turning all smiley towards his brother. Siwon only blinked in confusion. "I don't call him bunny Myeon though. I'll call him Jun bunny because―" Another whack into his ribs and Yifan whimpered internally in pain. He never knew Junmyeon would be this strong. He should've listened to him. 

 

He had forgotten to not to call him  _that_ in front of other people. Now, he feared that Junmyeon won't talk to him for a week. He definitely didn't want that. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name, Sir." He heard Siwon's voice which is directed to him and he instantly shot him a professional smile. "You can call me Kris. Your name, please?" The elder males shook hands for a brief moment and exchange small smiles. 

 

"I'm Siwon, Junmyeon's overprotective brother." 

 

"You don't have to say that, hyung.  _Gosh,_ " Junmyeon buried his face into his arms after having them to rest on the table, embarrassed. Having a clingy lover and an overprotective brother was good, but he didn't know how to handle  _both_  of them at the same time. "What a pretty ring you got there, Myeonnie." Junmyeon groaned, still not looking up. "I chose the ring for him. Isn't it nice?" Junmyeon groaned once more at Mr. Boasting's boastful boast. 

 

Siwon nodded in agreement, "You're good at choosing Myeonnie's type. He definitely wouldn't wear it if it's too fancy." Junmyeon whined,  ** _That isn't t_ _rue!_**  He would wear anything only if it's from Yifan. "Well, I'm his fiancé after all," Yifan lets out a majestic laugh, followed by his brother's. Junmyeon wanted to leave already. If those two continue to chat like this, they might talk until dawn. 

 

He knew Yifan liked to converse with people like his brother, and he also knew that his brother liked to converse people like Yifan too. "Hey, Myeonnie." Junmyeon lifted his head a little, taking a peek on his brother. "Do you need any help for the wedding? Caters? Designs? Plans?" Junmyeon thought for a while, before he sat up straight. He peered up to his fiancé, who was looking down at him too. 

 

"We do need some help... Especially the food. Our close friends had taken part to design the wedding. So..." 

 

Siwon thinks for a while, and then something clicks, "Who's your best man? Have you both chosen?" Junmyeon peered up to Yifan again. "I'm taking Sehun. You?" Junmyeon pouted. He wanted to choose Sehun too.  ** _Wait._** "Can you be my best man, hyung?" Junmyeon anticipated the other's answer, and smiled so widely when the male replied with a high pitched ' _Of course!_ ' The three of them then started to converse on Siwon's life. 

 

His brother still wasn't married. Junmyeon almost fainted by the news. He felt so bad somehow. He was getting married again before his brother. They then talked about the wedding, mostly about what food they wanted. After an hour of chitchatting and exchanging information about each other (for Yifan and Siwon) while finishing their dinner, it was about to go home. 

 

Junmyeon hated the fact that he had to leave his brother right now, but was happy because he could get to meet his brother a lot more after this. "Thanks, hyung. I love you so much," Junmyeon hugged his brother tightly by his torso. Siwon lifted him up a little before squishing him in his arms, making Junmyeon to whine because Yifan might be watching this.

 

"I love you too, my baby brother."

 

Junmyeon gave a weak punch on Siwon's chest, face flushed in embarrassment. "Take care, okay? Don't forget to call me when you're free or if you need me for the wedding." Junmyeon nodded twice, just like he used to when they were small. He shut his eyes close and grinned as Siwon patted on his head affectionately. "I'm so proud of you, Junmyeonnie." Junmyeon's smile slowly faded as he saw how glassy his brother's eyes were.

 

"Take care, hm? You too, Kris. Hope the three of us can hang out like this in the future. Oh and don't forget to bring the boys, Myeonnie. I missed them so much. I wonder if they remember me or not though..."

 

Junmyeon forced a smile, before giving one last hug to his brother and sending him off as he drove away. "Hey," Yifan gave him a shoulder hug from the left. "You okay?" Junmyeon sighed tiredly, "I don't know..." He leaned weakly onto his fiancé, who gradually brought him to his warm embrace. "I was so scared, you know... But when I knew that you're just beside me, I suddenly got the nerve to shoot back at them," Junmyeon mused.

 

"Told you that you're strong. You looked so hot."

 

Junmyeon looked up, raising a brow, "What's with you these days? Do you want to see Kim Junhee that much? You're not into me now?" Yifan's grip tightened around his back at this, "I-I didn't mean it that way, Junmyeon. I'm just a little scared because I called you Jun bunny in front of your hyung... So..." Junmyeon snorted, totally not expecting that Yifan would actually be scared of the threat from a few days ago. 

 

He snuggled onto the taller male's chest possessively, giggling a little. "I will die first if I don't hear your voice for one whole week..." He didn't notice the fact that Yifan was smiling on top of him. "Hm... I won't ever let that happen,  _baby_." Junmyeon pushed the male away in embarrassment, but Yifan had already trapped him. "What? Your hyung called you baby brother. I can't call you baby?" Yifan pouted. 

 

"I'm  _not_  a baby, Yifan. I'm a twenty six year old  _adult_  for God's sake," Junmyeon rolled his eyes. "But your hyung..." Yifan mumbled sadly. "Stop being whiny and let's go home," Junmyeon tried to wriggle out from his tight hold. "Kiss me first," Yifan pouted which went unnoticed. "I will kiss you later at home," Junmyeon replied with a flat tone, eyes on the ground. "Please?" Yifan tightened his hold, having his face close to Junmyeon's.

 

"No."

 

"That means you're mad with me."

 

"I'm not."

 

"Yes, you are."

 

"Am not."

 

"You're not looking at me."

 

Junmyeon peered up to him in an instant and saw that warm smile of Yifan. Junmyeon sighed, having his palms on the latter's face. Just because Yifan parked the car behind the restaurant, it didn't mean they could kiss here, even though there was no one. The problem was, he couldn't resist a persistent Yifan. "Such a clingy person you are," Junmyeon mumbled against the taller male's lips who was smiling a little.

 

"You won't regret having a clingy Yifan, bunny."

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes as he locked his arms around Yifan's neck, smiling, "Hm... A bunny is clingy towards its master too." Yifan chuckled near his lips, sound echoing the empty car park. "I'm gonna mark you now, Jun bunny," He brought his lips down towards Junmyeon's right jaw but then, his face being held by Junmyeon himself. "Kiss me first. You can mark me later at home." Both of them smiled understandingly. They then shared a tender kiss under the soft moonlight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title was supposed to be 'The Cause of Junmyeon's Depression' but its too long so yeah


	34. Final.

 

The preparation for the wedding was a little hectic as soon as it started around the mid of July. The to-be married couple still have no idea how Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding design was. They have asked multiple times during work and through texts but they would only reply  _“Consider this as a gift from us”._ Little that they didn’t know, Minho and Taemin were in the wedding plan too. Junmyeon wanted to know the venue at least.

  

Chanyeol gave a useless clue that the wedding would be held in a church. He almost went rage not until Baekhyun blurted out the wedding’s theme. Junmyeon didn’t say anything at first, but then, he smiled. He smiled so widely before continuing his work. Baekhyun sighed in relief, same goes to Chanyeol. They just hope Yifan won’t kill both of them as they spilled out a crucial clue for the wedding’s theme. Or else they would be so dead. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are you smiling, Junmyeon?”

  

“Hm? Oh. It’s nothing.”

  

“Really? You’re not going to tell me?”

  

“Hm… It’ll ruin the surprise, I think.”

  

“What surprise?”

  

“Since you want to know it so much, Baekhyun said that our wedding will be a purple and white themed.”

  

“ _What?_ ”

  

“Isn’t that nice? I’ve checked some of the themes in the net and it’s so beautiful, Yifan. I can’t wait for our―”

  

“Did Baekhyun really tell you that?”

  

“Un. Why? Do you know about it beforehand?”

  

“What? No, no. I just asked. I don’t know anything.”

  

“Are you doing something behind my back?”

 

“Trust me, Junmyeon. Even if I did, it’s definitely a good one.”

  

Yifan hugged his fiancé tightly and heard the younger male letting out a hum. He smiled in content when he felt Junmyeon snuggling into his chest. “We’ll be happy, right? The four of us?” Yifan immediately looked below to meet with a pair of worried looking orbs. He smiled warmly as a reassurance, “I’ll  _make_ you guys happy. Jun bunny, Jong kitty and Nini bear. All of you guys.” His fiancé giggled as Yifan tickled his neck with kisses.

  

The sound was just so captivating for Yifan to hear. “You’ve chosen their nicknames too? How sweet of you,” Junmyeon kissed on his nose after a minute of slow kissing. Yifan practically grinned widely by the compliment, “Of course I’m sweet.” Junmyeon snorted and looked away, but Yifan had already cupped his face, eyes gazing into his with much love. His fiancé only blinked in surprise. Yifan internally squealed. How could someone look so adorable when they’re confused?

  

“You’re much sweeter.”

 

 +++ 

  

“Did you tell Baekhyun hyung already?”

  

“No. I didn’t get to use Appa’s phone this morning.”

  

“Why don’t we use Papa’s phone instead?”

  

“Jonggie, you’re a genius! I should’ve thought about that earlier.”

  

“We’ll tell him later when we get home. Don’t forget!”

  

“Okay!”

  

“But hyung, isn’t Baekhyun hyung busy with other things already?”

  

“Well, yes.”

  

“Chanyeol hyung too, right?”

  

“Yes…”

  

“We don’t have anyone else?”

  

“Yes…”

  

“So we don’t know who else can make the cake…”

  

“Yeah…”

  

“We’re doomed…”

 

“We can’t surprise them…”

  

“Hn…”

  

“They won’t have a cake…”

  

“I know right…”

  

“They’ll be sad…”

  

“And everyone too…”

  

“Us too…”

  

The teacher spotted the two brooding boys who were sitting on a big boulder as usual near the gate in front of the kindergarten after locking the main door. She wondered why they were looking so down-spirited. Curious, she closed the door of her car and walked to them. “What’s wrong, boys?” Jongin looked up and shot a her sad smile before nudging his elder brother’s left elbow. Jongdae snapped out from his daze and looked to his brother before up to their teacher.

  

“Oh hi, Teacher Eunji…”

  

She was slightly surprised to see the cheerful Jongdae, greeting her so sadly. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you both so sad? Is your Appa not going to pick you up? Is he late?” The boys shook their heads sadly and then stayed silent. “Then?” She asked worriedly and curiously, wondering why they look so sad. “You tell her, Jonggie,” Jongdae nudged Jongin's body with his. “You tell her, hyung,” Jongin did the same to his elder brother. 

  

“You.”

  

“No, you tell her.”

  

“You tell her.”

  

“No, you.”

  

“You.”

  

Eunji crouched in front of the boys, making them to feel surprised, “What are you both so sad about? Do you guys need help?” Jongdae and Jongin exchange looks before looking at their teacher. “We need someone to bake a cake…” Jongdae started slowly. Eunji then looked at Jongin when the elder brother had stopped talking. “For Appa’s and Papa’s marry day…”  ** _Marry day?_**  “You mean, wedding day?” The boys nodded unknowingly.

  

“You need someone to bake a cake for your Appa and Papa’s wedding day?”

  

The boys nodded again silently. “The problem is solved,” Eunji smiled widely when the boys had their confused expression on their faces. “What do you mean?” Confused Jongin asked. “My husband is a baker. He can help you.” The boys’ faces brightened up in an instant. “Really?!” Jongdae stood on his feet in an instant. Eunji stood up too and patted on the boys’ heads, “Do you boys want to go to the shop?” The happy little boys gave her a big nod.

  

Just then, a white limousine parked in front of them. Jongdae immediately called out for Henry to come out. “What’s wrong, Dae? Anything happened to you?” Jongdae shook his head swiftly, “Can you take us to Teacher Eunji’s shop, hyung? Pleaseee, please, pretty please?” Jongdae whined cutely, making Henry to easily give in because the adults would be home late today. He nodded as an answer, smiling. Jongdae hugged Jongin tightly who gradually replied, jumping in joy.

  

“We have the cake!!!”

  

“Yifan, I forgot to book our cake.”

  

The boys dropped their chopsticks once they heard their father informing their Papa during dinner. The boys quickly exchange looks with each other, panic clearly shown on their faces. They have already booked a cake! They took their fallen chopsticks before the butler could take them and went to the kitchen to take the new ones and had a mini meeting there. Seokjin and Namjoon could only wonder what was going on. “What are we going to do, Jonggie?” Jongdae asked, voice timid.

  

“Let’s try to distract them. Come on.”

  

Before the chef could ask what happened, the boys had already scampered off on their little feet towards the dining room. “Boys, what’s wrong?” Their father asked as soon as they were back on their seat. “It’s nothing, Appa. Don’t worry.” Junmyeon shot them a worried look and the boys had to force out a sincere smile. Junmyeon then looked at Yifan, who shrugged his shoulders, also looking over at the boys with an apprehensive look.

  

The butler knew that the boys were hiding something, but he didn’t know  _what_  and  _why_  the boys were trying so hard to hide it. “Are you sure?” Yifan asked this time. The boys gave a big nod in response. The four of them then began to concentrate back to their dinner. “Yifan,” Junmyeon called out after he finished his meal, “About the cake―” Jongin coughed out loud suddenly. Still was. Junmyeon promptly stood up before patting on the boy’s back, with Jongdae copying his action.

  

“You okay?”

  

Jongin nodded, smiling up to his father as a reassurance. After Junmyeon was back on his spot, Jongdae thinks hard to stop his father from talking about the cake again. “Should we go to the bakery shop this weekend―” “But I have singing class, Appa. You  have to listen to my voice!” Junmyeon tried to send a glare to Jongdae, which the boy gulped in response. He knew that his father had taught him (and Jongin) to never cut someone while someone was talking at the moment.

  

In this case, he  _had_  to do that or else their surprise would be ruined! “Did you forget what I tell you before, Dae?” Jongdae nodded timidly, eyes looking away from his father’s sharp stare in an instant down to his empty plate. He heard Jongin sighed beside him. “It’s okay, Junmyeon. He wants us to come so bad. We’ll talk about the cake later―” “You can’t!” Jongin suddenly shouted, making everyone, even Seokjin and Namjoon who were cleaning the kitchen, to be surprised by the boy’s sudden shout.

  

“You can’t buy  _any_  cakes!”

 

Jungsoo was worried because he had never seen Jongin reacted like this before. “Hey, hey, relax, okay? Why do you sound so angry, Jongin?” Yifan tried to calm the boy down. Junmyeon was worrying over the boys. They never behaved like this. Something must have happened. Jongin didn’t respond as he looked down on, and the adults turned to look at the brother. “Jongdae, can you tell me what’s wrong? Appa can help you.” Both of the boys shook their heads, fueling more curiosity for them.

  

“Dae―”

  

“We already chose the cake for you!”

  

Jongdae shouted and looked at his Appa’s wide eyes. He then covered his mouth after realizing what he had just said. “Oh my God!” Jongdae covered his face with his hands, feeling so idiotic. He didn’t notice the fact that Jongin had ran away from the dining room, most probably to their shared room. Yifan called him out but the boy was too fast. Even Jungsoo couldn’t catch him. “Jongdae― Wait, Dae!” Junmyeon failed to catch Jongdae too as the little guy took off with speed.

  

Junmyeon sighed, not understanding what was wrong with the boys. “Did they just say that they chose a cake for us?” Yifan’s question made him to gasp. “We need to talk to them.” Yifan nodded. “Go first, I’ll take care of the dishes.” Yifan followed his fiancé’s words and headed to the boys’ room. He sighed in relief when the door wasn’t locked. In fact, it was slightly ajar. “I’m so sorry, Jonggie. Because of me, I’ve ruined our surprise… Please be angry at me.” Yifan peeked into the room as he heard Jongdae’s guilty voice.

  

He saw two small lumps under the thick duvet. Yifan smiled unconsciously. He walked inside with silent footsteps, not wanting create any noise as he listened to their conversation. “It’s not your fault and stop asking me to be angry with you, hyung. I’m not even angry. We just failed our mission.” He heard the boy lets out a defeated sigh as he was beside the lump now. “I wonder if they got angry with us because Appa always said never do anything without telling them.” Yifan tried hard to contain his chuckle. 

  

He was threatened with the same thing too from Junmyeon. “We’re so doomed. Our surprised failed. Our mission failed. What else?” Jongin asked, making them to be more sad. “Making our parents happy failed” Jongdae sighed sadly. Yifan did a great job by holding back a laughter. “You didn’t fail on anything, boys.” Yifan heard a gasp (from Jongin) and a high pitched squeak (obviously from Jongdae). He tried to lift the comforters off but the boys were holding onto it so hard.

  

“Come on, boys. Don’t be shy. Appa will be here soon,” He patted on their heads as he could see two mountains from the lump. “Already here.” This time, Yifan heard both of them letting out a gasp. “I’m sorry, Appa!” The boys shouted at the same time, still not uncovering themselves. “What are you two doing inside there? Planning on more surprises?” Junmyeon asked as he stood on the left side of the bed, opposite to the taller male. Yifan chortled when there were no response.

  

“I guess they  _are_  planning on something,” Yifan stated, and the boys immediately showed themselves. Junmyeon climbed onto the bed, sitting beside Jongin while Yifan was seated beside Jongin’s left side after Jongdae had perched himself on the latter’s thighs. “So, what were you two planning about?” Junmyeon caressed lovingly on Jongin’s hair, who was looking a little afraid. “You’re not angry at us… ?” Junmyeon laughed softly before he pecked on the boy’s temple.

  

“Don’t be scared, Jonginnie. I can’t be angry with you both for a long time. You know that, right?”

  

The boys nodded, before they looked at Yifan. “What?” Yifan exchanged looks with the two of them. “How ‘bout Papa? You won’t be angry with him for a long time too?” Even though Yifan knew the answer, he couldn’t help but to anticipate his fiancé’s reply. “You can say that,” Junmyeon answered simply, making Yifan to pout a little. The pout went unseen by Junmyeon or else he would kiss the latter in an instant. He was too focused on his boys now, so Yifan understood.

  

He smiled, the four of them being together again. Most probably they would sleep together tonight. “So, back to the topic. What do you mean that we can’t buy any cakes?” Junmyeon playfully raised an eyebrow to the both of them, making them to feel a little flustered. “Well, uh, we-we wanted to surprise you but,” Jongdae left off, not sure how to continue his sentence. “We already chose a cake for you, Appa. It’s really beautiful and I almost wanted to eat it on the spot.” The adults laughed softly by Jongin’s statement.

  

“Really? How did you both―  _ ***gasps***_  Don’t tell me you both went alone outside?”

  

Junmyeon’s voice was laced with worry and uneasiness. “No, Appa. Henry hyung took us where Teacher Eunji stopped at. Her husband bakes lots of cakes and she took us to the shop, Appa. Please don’t be angry!” Jongin hid his face into Yifan’s chest, earning a deep chuckle from the latter. “Oh? What is this? You both are clingy with Yifan now? How ‘bout me?” Junmyeon suppressed a laughter as he saw how the boys’ expressions were so taken aback by this.

  

Jongin pulled his father closer to him, and snuggled onto his side. “I’m not angry, Jonginnie. I’m so happy because you two were willing to make a surprise for us. I should be sorry for ruining it,” He leaned over to peck on the sleepy Jongdae’s head since Yifan was patting on his back. “No, no. No sorry anymore. At least Appa and Papa doesn’t know how the cake is like. Hyung and I chose the most  _beautifullest_ one.” Junmyeon whined, while Yifan laughed by the boy’s usage of the word ‘beautifullest’.

  

He must have learnt it from the variety show where they all watch it together on weekends. “Not you too, Jonginnie. Can you at least tell me what the shape of the cake is? Please?” Junmyeon acted cute in front of Jongin, while Yifan could only look at his fiancé in surprise, seeing Junmyeon doing ‘aegyo’ for the first time but then, he smiled. He held back the urge to smile widely. He could use this scene to tease the younger male in the future.

  

“Appa, please. I know you’re cute so you don’t have to be cuter.”

  

Junmyeon blushed, and Yifan knew the reason already. “How about you, Dae? Do you have anything to tell me?” All he received was a few snores. Yifan and Jongin laughed at Junmyeon’s hilarious face expression. “Stop laughing, you two.” Yifan and Jongin exchange looks, before they started to laugh again. “That’s it. I’m going to sleep alone upstairs.” Junmyeon couldn’t even stand up when he felt two hands around his left arm. Yifan and Jongin had caught him.

  

“Don’t go, Appa. I can’t sleep without you.”

  

Jongin pouted. Pouted! Junmyeon almost squealed by the cuteness. “Jongin, that’s supposed to be my line…” Yifan pouted too, and this time, his fiancé noticed his pout. He was totally upset when Junmyeon ignored him and settled down on the bed with Jongin in the middle. Yifan then laid down the mattress too, with Jongdae sleeping on his chest. “Appa, when you and Papa get married, you will be away for a while, right?” Yifan examined his fiancé’s face as he heard Jongin’s question.

  

“You have to ask Papa himself, Jonginnie.”

  

Jongin then looked over to Yifan, the male was already looking at him. “It’ll be only in a week, Jongin. I promise that I will bring back your Appa safely.” Jongin frowned, while Junmyeon turned all giddy because he had gained information about their honeymoon even though it was little. “Don’t forget to bring back yourself too, Papa.” Junmyeon giggled at this, and his heart warmed at the sight of the latter leaving a kiss on Jongin’s head.

  

“Of course, Jongin. Let’s sleep, hm? Appa and I have work tomorrow and you both have school.”

  

Jongin grunted, turning to his Appa’s side grumpily, “Work, work,  _work_. Why can’t you both just leave work forever so that you can send us to school every day and hyung and I will be so happy because you don’t have to worry about going to work so late and come home to see you at home too and we’ll be more happier to see Appa and you at home and we can play board games because we will have… So much… Time…” Yifan and Junmyeon exchange surprised looks as they heard the boy’s sleepy mumbles.

  

“Night…”

  

They looked down at Jongin and saw the boy was already drifting off to his dreamland. Junmyeon hugged the sleeping boy into his hug before scooting a little closer to his fiancé. Before Yifan could say anything, he closed his eyes when Junmyeon softly kissed him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds when Jongdae suddenly whined, probably dreaming about something. Yifan gave occasional pats on the sleeping boy’s back before he looked at Junmyeon who was just staring at him.

  

“What’s wrong?”

  

Yifan whispered, worried. “Don’t you think we should let them go… ?” Yifan frowned before raising an eyebrow. “Let go of who?” Yifan asked, confused. “Jungsoo hyung and the others… Don’t you think it’s time to let them go… ?” Yifan went silent. He never thought about it before. The servants must have been wanting a normal life like him too even though they had never talked out about it. He wondered if Jungsoo have his special someone and he felt so bad by caging him here.

  

He guessed that it was really the time to let them go.

  

“I’ll talk to Jungsoo hyung tomorrow, hm? I want to know whether they’re financially stable to live on their own. I want to help them if they aren’t.”

  

His fiancé smiled brightly. He received another kiss. It was much longer this time since the boys were in a deep slumber. “Fan…” He heard Junmyeon who mumbled his name as they pulled away slowly, Junmyeon’s eyes closed already. “Thank you for entering my life…” Yifan leaned over to leave a soft peck on his half asleep fiancé’s forehead softly, “I should be more thankful, Jun.” He hugged the sleeping Jongdae before he slowly fell asleep peacefully with a small smile on his face.

  

The wedding date was getting nearer and nearer, yet the time was moving slow. The pair was busy sending invitations only to Yifan’s close family and close friends. Sehun helped too, with Luhan. The invitation card was simple yet elegant. It was fully white, having gold on the edges and a gold font. Junmyeon kept thinking about their wedding theme, confused. Baekhyun said it was going to be purple and white. 

  

So why did his fiancé printed gold and white for the invitations? 

  

“Are you sure you’re not doing anything behind my back?” 

  

Junmyeon finally asked as they settled on bed, cuddling. He peered up, waiting for his fiancé’s answer. “Didn’t I tell you before? Even if I did, it’s definitely a good one,” Yifan smiled down at him before leaning down for a kiss. “You’re… Doing… Something… Right?” Junmyeon fumbled with words as Yifan’s lips were now kissing and nibbling his neck.

  

“Hm… You think so?”

  

Junmyeon opened his eyes lazily, tired from going place to place for nonstop, “I don’t know… I just feel like it…” He heard a deep chuckle and he closed his eyes, too tired. “Go to sleep, Jun. You’re looking so tired.” Junmyeon hummed, snuggling deeper into his lover’s chest. Maybe he should just let Yifan do whatever he wanted and let it be a surprise.

 

 +++

  

Yifan wanted to cry. Junmyeon’s brother took his fiancé away without his knowing and texted him that he won’t let him meet Junmyeon until their wedding day. It was the most terrible birthday for him. He hoped to wake up with a kiss on his lips but there was nothing at all. Junmyeon wasn’t even on the bed when he woke up. That was when he read the text from Siwon.

  

“Stop with that kicked puppy face of yours and eat, Yifan. You’ll somehow get to meet him at work, right?”

  

Jungsoo sighed as Yifan didn’t even touch his food at all after a few minutes had passed. “Siwon hyung didn’t have to take the boys too…” He heard the taller male mumbled sadly. He sighed again, “This is why I don’t want to leave you in the first place until you get married,” Jungsoo held back a smile when Yifan finally reacted, “I want to serve you till the very end, Yifan. Now please, eat the food or else it’ll get cold.”

  

Yifan quickly took his spoon and fork. “You still have about a week left for the wedding. I’m sure you can handle it,” The butler comforted him. Yifan lets out a small smile while munching on his rice. He could handle it. He  _couldn’t_   _handle it_. As soon as it was Monday, and as soon as he saw Junmyeon walking through the door with a cheery smile on his face, Yifan wanted to get out from his office and just wanted to kiss the male senselessly.

  

Junmyeon didn’t even reply his text messages and his calls from yesterday. He didn’t even get his birthday wish from him and the boys. He felt so dejected. It had been just one day and he felt so lonely without his fiancé and the boys. He wondered if the boys were doing okay. Yifan decided to be patient and wait for lunch time so that he could ask Junmyeon everything that had been clouded in his head.

  

He didn’t, though. When it was lunch time, Junmyeon headed straight to his room after everyone was gone and the male pulled on his tie before kissing Yifan senselessly. Yifan didn’t expect this coming from his fiancé at all. The searing kiss lasted for a few minutes, until they were out of breath. “Happy belated birthday,” Said Junmyeon breathlessly. Yifan could only grin widely but then, he turned solemn. 

  

Junmyeon immediately started to explain that his brother wanted him and the boys to stay with him in his apartment until the wedding. “He wanted to see if you… If you really loved me. It’s nothing personal, Yifan. He did it when I was going to marry with my ex too. The boys missed you, Yifan. They were upset because you didn’t send them to school today. I wonder how they’re going to cope with it for one whole week…” Junmyeon stated sadly. 

  

Yifan could only hold back a smile, “You didn’t miss me?” Junmyeon’s cheeks started to pink, “Do I need to kiss you again like that to say it?” Yifan lets out a chuckle by his reply. “Hyung confiscated my phone. So I just felt so… So lonely. I was so lonely without you, Yifan. It’s just one day but I already missed you so much…” Yifan instantly stood up on his feet as he heard his fiancé’s sad tone. 

  

“I missed you too. One day or not. I miss you at the moment I didn’t see you when I wake up,” Yifan hugged the smaller male in his embrace. He smiled automatically when his fiancé replied to his hug. “Hyung will kill me if he knows about this,” Junmyeon mumbled against his shirt, rubbing his nose into Yifan’s clothed torso, clingy, “He’s so overprotective… He told me to not talk and touch and hug and kiss you… How can I?”

 

Junmyeon stared up to him with glassy eyes. Yifan had to smile at this before leaving a peck on his nose, “It’s alright, Junmyeon. He’s just worried about you. He just don’t want the same thing to happen to you again.” Junmyeon whined in reply. “Don’t blame him, okay? He’s your hyung. He loves you a lot. I would understand if I was on his place.”  Junmyeon frowned, “You’re saying that I should follow what he said? I shouldn’t hug or kiss you?” 

  

Yifan mentally paled and Junmyeon suppressed a laughter when he felt the arms around him had tightened. “I can’t say it’s up to you but… Let’s make it our little secret, hm?” Junmyeon giggled as he nodded. Yifan then kissed him once more, with Junmyeon holding onto the latter ever so tightly. The pair was feeling extremely sad when they had to take three days off before the day of their wedding.

  

They won’t be able to see and meet and hug and kiss each other for three whole days!

  

Yifan’s parents already knew the reason Yifan was moping around, not paying any attention to them. Mrs Wu could only hold back her giggles seeing her son sprawled out on the three-seater couch with his phone beside him, sleeping. She took a picture before sending it to Junmyeon’s brother. Yifan’s parents and Siwon have met up secretly before they went to Yifan’s house.

  

They knew that this was a childish thing to do but, seeing Junmyeon and the boys and Yifan being sad from not seeing each other seemed to be a thing to be amused at. Their bond was so strong. They wondered how strong their bond would be if they officially lived together. Jungsoo made sure that none of the staffs knew about Yifan’s parent’s antics as he, too, held back a laugh seeing a snoring Yifan on the couch. He just wanted the four of them to be together again.

 

+++ 

 

It was the day.

 

The day that they’re going to meet again.

 

The day they’re going to be together forever.

 

The day that they’re going to vow at each other, promise each other to stay forever together for the rest of their lives.

 

It wasn’t snowing yet, surprisingly. Yifan was already handsomely dressed, wearing a costly white coat which was chosen by himself, and black slacks with shiny black shoes. Also, a black bow tie completing his groom look. He was now waiting for the main event. He kept on tapping on the carpet of the limousine where Henry was taking him to a certain church that he made sure Chanyeol to book the place earlier before anyone did.

 

He had been doing something behind Junmyeon’s back indeed. He arranged everything for their wedding. Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t design anything, they just helped him with the plans, calling this and that. He didn’t want to tell Junmyeon or else he couldn’t imagine what Junmyeon would do to make him to spill it out. Luckily, he still didn’t get to tell Junmyeon where their honeymoon was going to be. When Henry informed him that they have arrived, Yifan was sweating inwardly.

 

He didn’t see his butler anywhere in the mansion even though he had woken up early so he really, really hoped to see him here. He totally turned into his professional self when he saw some of his relatives and close friends outside the venue. He greeted them cheerfully and took his time to thank each and everyone one of them for coming today. As he finally entered the church, he smiled widely at the [view](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ea51d57c79413e3ff1c6e15a3d22c085/tumblr_ol25d4zfk81w5aatko1_540.jpg).

 

Just like he wanted it to be. But then, he frowned. He spotted Baekhyun on the corner right of the hall with someone. “Baek,” He called out as soon as he stood in front of the two males. “Yes, yes, you can bring in the food now. Hi, hyung. You look awesome.” Yifan smiled a bit, before frowning again, “Where are the candles?” Baekhyun clicked his tongue as if he forgotten to remind him something, “I’ll ask to set them up when the bride is about to arrive.” 

 

He smirked as soon as Yifan’s cheeks started to show a deep shade of red. Chanyeol saved his life right at that moment, “Wow, Kris. Looking good.” Yifan gave him a small smile before following to where Chanyeol was taking him, “Here’s the schedule. Wait here. I’ll bring someone for you.” Yifan nodded and sat on the couch unknowingly as he focused on the schedule. Jungsoo held his breath as he spotted the taller male.

 

Yifan looked so handsome. He wondered if Junmyeon could take the magnificent sight. “Yifan.” The latter brought his eyes towards him, face a little blur at first as he was too focused on the schedule, before he bloomed into a warm smile. He automatically hugged Yifan tightly as the male approached him. “I almost died, hyung. Where were you?” Jungsoo chuckled, almost ruffling the male’s hair. 

  

He suddenly reminded of little sulky Yifan when the boy didn’t get what he wanted. “Hyung?” Jungsoo snapped out from his daze and lets out a smile towards the worried looking groom, “I’m sorry. I was waiting for the boys.” Yifan’s face turned into total confusion and then into surprise, “They’re here? Are they here?” He nodded before calling out for them both.

  

Both of them heard shoes clicking loudly and they assumed the boys were running and the next thing Jungsoo knew, the boys were hugging Yifan’s legs. Even the boys looked so dashing. Jongdae and Jongin were wearing black suits, hair pushed up, with a white dress shirt under their coat and matching slim black neckties. He wondered how handsome they would be when they were older.

  

“We really, really, really missed you a lot!!!”

  

Jongdae screamed as he hid his face into his Papa’s chest. “I miss you guys too. So much,” Yifan kissed on both of their heads before holding back to ruffle their neat hair. He felt like crying already. “Uncle Siwon was so mean… He said to us that you will forget us… You won’t, right?” Jongin looked up to him sadly. The boys whined loudly when they were being crushed in their Papa’s arms.

  

“I won’t  _ever_  forget you both. We’ll live happily together with your Appa,” Yifan then loosened his hug around the boys, receiving wide grins in response. “Speaking of Appa, he’s so beautiful! He almost looks like an ang―” Jongin clamped his hands over his brother’s mouth, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Jongdae was about to whine at him for doing that but then, he remembered that he almost spoiled the surprise.

  

“He almost looks like what, Dae? Is he here already?”

  

Jongdae purposely shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t know anything. Jongin only laughed at his Papa’s sad face. “Come on, hyung. We have to tell Uncle Donghae to put the cake!” Yifan then only remembered that he haven’t seen the cake yet. “Wait, boys…” The boys have already went out, leaving him alone again. “Hyung, get ready. The bride will arrive soon,” Baekhyun informed as he gave him a pat on the shoulder and also grin before leaving him too.

  

Yifan was suddenly so anxious. “Come on, Yifan. Don’t be nervous. Let’s go.” Yifan couldn’t hear anything and only lets his feet to follow where Jungsoo was taking him. He was currently standing at the altar now, with his butler as the priest. Sehun was guiding the guests to their respective seats. He could see the staffs at the entrance of the church, welcoming the guests.

  

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were handling the sound system in the room where he was with the boys earlier. Speaking of the boys, they were nowhere to be seen. Taemin and Minho were also guiding the guest. He felt someone nudged his shoulder from the back and saw his butler gesturing his head to the front. Yifan looked at the front row seat and saw his mother and his stepfather.

  

Mrs Wu smiled and showed a thumbs up. Yifan shot her a small nervous smile. When the music changed all of a sudden, Yifan couldn’t help but to stare intently at the entrance as he was expecting his bride to walk in soon. The latter gulped when there was a black limo parked in front of the entrance and saw Siwon getting off from the vehicle. Yifan held his breath as he saw his other half.

  

Junmyeon couldn’t stop his heart from beating too fast. He felt his head being dizzy when he stepped out from the limousine. He picked a white suit with black slacks, and a white bow-tie. He wanted to look pure in front of his to-be husband. “Hey, relax, okay?” His elder brother held his right arm gently before smiling at him. Junmyeon smiled back, nervous. “Let’s go. He’s waiting.” Junmyeon breathed out heavily before bringing his head up, “I’m ready, hyung.”

  

Junmyeon practically supported himself by holding his brother’s left arm. Jongdae and Jongin shot him their biggest smiles before walking in front of them. Junmyeon felt at ease a little. He just wanted to end the wedding as soon as possible. Junmyeon’s anxiety subsided as he awed at the simple yet elegant deco. There were candles at the edge of each chair bench. White and purple flowers tied up cutely on the top edge of the benches.

  

He smiled as he spotted Miss Eunji, Seulgi and more as he walked to the altar with his brother by his side. He held his breath as he saw Yifan. The male was stunning in his white suit. “I’m going to let you go now. Don’t faint, okay?” Junmyeon almost giggled as he left his brother to stand in front of Yifan. The boys were standing on the either side of the altar, as if they were guarding the area. Cute little guardians.

  

Mrs Wu was trying her best to hold back her giggles at the awkward pair. “They’re so cute. I bet Yifan want to kiss him already.” Mr Oh chuckled beside her, agreeing with her as he nodded. As Jungsoo started to do his role, Yifan managed to take the shy Junmyeon’s attention.  _‘You look stunning,’_  He mouthed those words, earning a deep blush from his little to-be husband.

  

“You look dashing,” Junmyeon whispered softly, making him to hold back a wide grin. “Did you miss me?” Yifan held back the urge to caress those apple cheeks. “You have no idea.” Both of them smiled sheepishly, eyeing the floor to hold back their grin. “Yifan? Junmyeon? You both may stop flirting with each other and start your vows now.” The church hall was filled with light laughter by this.

  

Both of the male’s faces went slight pink. The pair didn’t break their eye contact even after they had done their vows, Yifan’s hands under Junmyeon’s. It made the photographers (Minho, Taemin and Sehun) easier to take lots of pictures. The kiss to seal their marriage was the most memorial thing they would remember forever. It felt totally different, totally new and totally  _wonderful_. 

  

Just when they pulled away, head still titled a little, the little crowd cheered for them happily. Yifan and Junmyeon were still smiling, before sharing a quick peck as they rushed over to hug the butler. “Guys, you’re choking me―” The crowd cooed in an instant. Jungsoo coughed a little as they pulled away from the incredibly tight hug. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you for everything.” Jungsoo only smiled before ushering them to greet the guest and especially Yifan’s parents.

  

He didn’t want them to see him crying in front of them. He would definitely miss them both as today was his last day serving Yifan. “Congrats, Krissy!” Sehun hugged the taller male from the back before he could greet his parents. “Let me go!” Yifan wailed. “Fine. I’ll kidnap Suho hyung!” Sehun went off to find Junmyeon. “Hey!” Sehun didn’t kidnap Junmyeon for real though, much to Yifan’s relief. Sehun was too busy eating the food set up by the caterers.

  

Yifan, on the other hand, was too busy staring at Junmyeon’s surprised expression as they went to the back of the church where the food was being served at the outdoor garden. “Do you like it?” Yifan pulled his husband to his side with his right arm around his waist. Junmyeon stared up towards him, blushing a little, “You really did something behind my back, didn’t you?” Yifan grinned dumbly, showing that gummy smile and pecked his lips, “You like it, right?”

  

Junmyeon shook his head, much to his terror. “I  _love_  it, Mr Husband,” Junmyeon smiled cheekily as Yifan blushed this time. “Baobei! Don’t keep Junmyeonnie all by yourself and bring him here!” Yifan tried to send a glare towards his mother but the middle-aged lady was already doing that. He heard Junmyeon chuckling beside him as they headed to Yifan’s parents. “You can have me later, Mr Husband,” Junmyeon tiptoed and pecked on his cheek before running off to Mrs Wu.

 

Yifan was blushing so hard. 

  

The morning went on by greetings and long chats with Yifan’s relatives. Yifan learnt that Yoona was actually a nice lady. She was totally different from the last time he met her. Both Yifan and Junmyeon were tired, but they kept it to themselves. There were pictures of the family of four being displayed at the outdoor garden. Everyone cooed when the next picture was being shown.

  

The pair was standing near the balcony as Yifan proposed to Junmyeon under the beautiful night sky. The newlywed searched for each other in the crowd, and once they did, they smiled.  _‘I love you,’_  Junmyeon mouthed from afar.  _‘Love you more,’_ Yifan replied before having his attention averted by Donghae. The boys looked at their fathers from afar, sighing in relief after serving the cake. They won’t forget their fathers’ face after they saw the triple decker [cake](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/97/66/ff/9766ff67c5b0995c229d2acff532af42.jpg).

  

It was definitely beautiful. “You think we’ll change our names after this?” Jongdae asked his younger brother, who only shrugged in response. “I don’t know. Wu Jongin? Wu-Kim Jongin? Either way, I like anything that they’ll choose for us,” Jongin smiled when he saw their fathers were having a light slow dance. When it was half past three, the newlywed were completely worn out. They received best wishes and gifts from their last guest before they took their leave.

  

Mrs Wu and her husband have already went to the mansion. The couple were on the way home too, with the boys sleeping beside them. “Today was great, wasn’t it?” Yifan wrapped his left arm around the sleepy Junmyeon’s shoulder, leaving a kiss on his temple. “Hm… Everything is great when there’s you…” Yifan smiled, leaving another kiss on his husband’s left cheek. He almost didn’t have the heart to wake the sleepy guys when they’ve arrive.

  

Jongdae’s loud whine made the two sleeping males to be awake in an instant. The four of them went to their rooms, with Yifan wanting to inform his mother that they would rest for a while, but even his mother and his stepfather were sleeping peacefully. He decided to take a nap too. Yifan checked on the boys who were sleeping with their suits on. He chuckled, before leaving to Junmyeon’s room. He hugged his sleeping husband tightly as he slept within a few minutes.

 

+++ 

 

After having rest for one whole day after their wedding, Yifan’s parents, the boys, Siwon and Sehun were at the airport to send off the newlywed to their honeymoon in the morning. “Don’t stay there permanently, okay? I still didn’t get to borrow Junmyeonnie for a few days,” Mrs Wu reminded her son who only groaned in response. He didn’t expect that his mother would remember that.

  

“And you, take of yourself, okay? You’re so skinny. Make sure Yifan feeds you a lot there.”

  

Junmyeon blushed a little as Mrs Wu hugged him. “I’ll miss you, Myeonnie. Be safe and don’t ever leave Kris’s side, okay?” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, of course he won’t ever leave his husband’s side because he was going to a foreign country. “Take care of my baby brother, Kris.” Yifan only nodded before giving a quick hug to Siwon. Sehun pulled his brother-in-law into a tight hug, before staring at his elder brother behind Junmyeon, “Bring back Suho hyung safely, Krissy.”

 

 The latter groaned audibly, earning a row of laughter from everyone. Finally, it was the boys. They were silent during the whole ride to the airport, making the couple to be worried. “Hey.” No answer. Yifan tried again, motioning Junmyeon to crouch in front of them. “Boys…” Junmyeon took the boys’ hand to take their attention. It worked. “We’ll be back after one week only, okay? I’ll miss you both…” Junmyeon playfully pinched on Jongdae’s left cheek, earning a small whine from the boy.

  

He smiled, before ruffling the pouty Jongin’s hair. “We’ll miss you too…” Said Jongdae sadly. The rest of the elders and Sehun only watched them in silence. “Come here, you two,” Junmyeon pulled them into a hug, and slipped out a whine when Yifan joined the group hug. “Papa― Can’t breathe―” Yifan parted away from the hug with a chuckle, making the boys to laugh with Junmyeon following suit.

  

“Be good to Grandma and Grandpa, okay?”

  

Junmyeon patted on their heads with a smile on his face. The pair then kissed on their hair at the same time, earning giggles from those two. “Take care!” Jongin shouted as the pair were heading to board on the plane. Junmyeon and Yifan waved at all of them before heading to their destination. “Jun.” Junmyeon looked at his right side and received an immediate peck on his lips. Junmyeon frowned, cheeks pinking, “We’re on the plane, Yifan.”

  

Yifan looked at him sadly, pouting a little, “Just wanted to make you happy…” Junmyeon rolled his eyes playfully before he comfortably leaned on his husband’s left shoulder. “Still tired?” Junmyeon hummed as an answer, loving the way the latter who was combing his hair with his fingers. He snuggled closer, feeling his eyelids were getting heavier by each second. “I’ll wake you up when we have arrived, bunny.” Junmyeon whined, nuzzling his face into his husband’s chest, smiling shyly, “Let’s bring the boys to Canada next time…”

  

He heard the taller male letting out a short hum. “Yeah. Snow in Vancouver is more fun,” Yifan kissed on top of Junmyeon’s hair, bringing his arm down to circle his waist. “Yifan?” Said male looked down, meeting with Junmyeon’s sleepy smile. “I love you, Yifan,” Junmyeon kept staring at him lovingly. Yifan leaned down with a warm smile on his face, just close enough for their lips to brush a little, “I love you more, Junmyeon.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Five years later…**

   

Junmyeon smiles as he has finished preparing breakfast. Now, he must wake the three guys. It’s definitely a hard thing to do, especially when the ten year-old Jongdae is  _still_ the most difficult one to get out from bed. Nine year-old Jongin only needs a few cooing and he will be up in an instant. His ‘giant’ though, he will make tons of excuses just to get more cuddles and kisses. Well, it’s his usual routine on Saturday mornings. 

  

The family of four will stay at home during Saturdays and will spend their family day on Sundays, but today is going to be different. They’re going to go to the photo studio today to take family pictures. Junmyeon has talked out his thoughts about this to his husband a few days ago, and he has received a positive reply. He has always wanted a big framed picture of the four of them hanging in the lounge. Junmyeon lets out a smile unconsciously just by thinking about it as he washes the dishes.

  

He slips out a soft gasp when he feels a warm chest pressed on his back and hot breaths brushing against his nape before feeling the familiar strong arms around his midsection from the back. “Good morning, Jun…” Junmyeon giggles when he feels a pair of plush lips leaving ticklish kisses on the right side of his neck, almost making Junmyeon to slip out the slippery plate in his hold.

  

“Morning, Fan. Slept well?”

  

He hears a groan before feeling his husband’s chin resting on his right shoulder, still back-hugging him firmly. “You still don’t want to call me other than Yifan and Fan?” Junmyeon lets out a soft laugh at his husband’s whiny tone, “Do you have any problem with it, Mr Wu?” He chuckles when he hears a groan again, face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “I have a reason for not calling you with those names,” Junmyeon starts and feels Yifan’s lips softly pressed against his skin, wandering carelessly. 

  

“What's that?”

  

Yifan mumbles. “Just imagine how many couples in this world are using those names? It’s nothing special about it. I love it more when we call each other using our names.” Junmyeon gets turned around without warning. His head feels a little dizzy. He feels his cheeks burning a little when he notices that his husband isn’t wearing a shirt, “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? I told you many times to―”

  

“Stop denying, Mr Kim. I know you love it.”

  

Junmyeon blushes even more when he sees Yifan who’s smirking at him. “Ugh. Get off. I need to wake the boys,” Junmyeon tries to push the male away with his tiny fists on the latter’s mid torso, only to be pulled flushed against his husband’s body. Junmyeon’s blush is still there. “I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Junmyeon automatically closes his eyes when he feels plush lips are on his, pressing softly as his husband kisses him with tender, just like always.

  

Junmyeon hums, letting his arms looping around his tall husband’s neck. Yifan takes the initiation to deepen the tender kiss, needy. His little husband seems to catch on it before he parts his plump lips. A shiver runs down to his spine when he hears Junmyeon’s soft moan as he begins to taste him. A few years ago when they returned from their honeymoon, the four of them has settled down in their new double-story house. It’s perfect for them.

  

The boys even have rooms for their selves. The master bedroom isn’t huge as the one back at the mansion, it’s half of the size but the pair loves it. Yifan sold off his other cars and maintains his Maserati, and the car is kept in the garage. Yifan loves their domestic life  _so_   _much_. If only he hasn’t listen to Junmyeon’s thoughts a few years ago, they still might be staying in the mansion.

  

Yifan still keeps in touch with the butler and his staffs over the years. He will never ever forget them. “Fan… Breakfast…” His little husband’s soft voice cuts his thoughts off. Yifan pulls away slowly, fluttering his eyes open and sees Junmyeon who’s hugging him, hazy eyes staring up at him. He smiles. “You’re gonna regret making me needy in the morning…” Yifan chuckles as he hears his husband’s grunts before kissing him again.

  

“I just want to kiss you all day but you’re always busy even though both of us are always at home just like the boys wanted. That’s why I’m having this chance right now.”

  

His little husband whines, hiding his face in his bare chest in response. “I’m not always free like you. I need to cook and clean the house every day. It’ll be great if you helped too, you lazy ass retired CEO―” The younger male squeaks when Yifan suddenly hoists him up on the counter. “No bad words early in the morning, Jun.” His little husband’s cheeks begins to pink again. 

  

“Do you have  _any_ idea how I feel when I see you wearing an apron every time?” 

  

Junmyeon shakes his head, even though he already knows the answer. “You make me love you even more, Jun. I never regret having you in my life.” Junmyeon has heard this a lot of times, yet he doesn’t get sick of it. Yifan kisses him again, needier this time. He feels the latter’s hands on his hips, and he brings his own hands to Yifan’s forearms. “Do you remember,” He hears Yifan as the latter brushes his lips against his, “How we started our honeymoon?”

  

Junmyeon’s face burns terribly as he immediately pulls away from the kiss, glaring at the male in front of him for a certain reason. “We were in the same position like this. You were making coffee and―” “Why are you reminding me that? It was so embarrassing.” His face is then being hold gently by his husband, blinking eyes meeting with the latter’s. 

  

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Jun. You were so cute back then. You still are. You  _always_ are.”

  

Junmyeon sighs, pulling his husband close to his parted legs as he hugs him, “And you’re always cheesy…” He doesn’t notice the fact that his husband is currently smiling down at him. “You can hug me later, Jun. Let’s go wake the boys.” Junmyeon groans. He hates it whenever he’s needy, that’s the time his husband wants to be away from him. “You better hug me back next time when I hug you,” He hops out of the counter and lands safely on his feet.

  

His tall husband only chuckles before pecking him on the lips, “If I hug you now, I won’t let you go, bunny.” Junmyeon smiles shyly, “Let’s go, then. You wake Jongdae.” The pair head to upstairs where the boys’ room are. Junmyeon easily wakes Jongin and makes him to shower. He smiles in victory before going over to Jongdae’s room which is beside Jongin’s. He coos at the sight of sleepy Jongdae in his husband’s arms.

  

“He wants me to carry him for a while since you can’t anymore.”

  

Junmyeon pouts at this, “I want to but he’s growing so fast. I have no strength to carry him or Jongin anymore.” He hears Yifan who chuckles in reply, and he raises an eyebrow towards him. “No strength, you say? You have strength to take all of me even until now―” “Yifan! Not in front of the boy!” He whispers out loud, face totally  _red_ from embarrassment. He glares at his husband when the latter only laughs in reply. A yawn catches their attention.

  

“Papa… ? You can put me down now. I’m hungry and I can’t wait to eat.”

  

Junmyeon laughs softly. The parents then witness their ten year-old padding to the bathroom with his pink towel. “Let wait for them downstairs.” Yifan follows him from behind silently. They’re setting up the table until Jongin comes and joins them. “Slept well, Nini?” Jongin covers his mouth as he yawns, before nodding at his Appa as he hands the jug of lemonade to his Papa. He definitely had a good sleep. He was so tired from the dance class yesterday night.

  

He can’t wait to show his dancing skills to his parents and his brother at the competition next week. “Hyung not coming?” He asks, voice still laced with sleepiness. “We just woke him up.” Jongin smiles sleepily, trying hard to fight off the drowsiness. “Are you still tired, Jongin? Should we go tomorrow?” Jongin quickly shakes his head by his Papa’s question. “It’s okay. I want us to take a lots of pictures,” He grins, and Junmyeon coos at the sight. Junmyeon loves seeing Jongin letting out his bright smile.

  

“Good morning!!!”

  

Jongdae’s cheerful voice is heard even though the boy is at the stairs. He sprints towards the dining table and brakes as soon as he reaches his spot. “Morning, Dae.” Jongdae sees his Papa who’s smiling warmly towards him. He grins before jumping on his seat, taking his spot beside his younger brother’s left side as always. His Papa is sitting in front of him, while his Appa is sitting in front of his younger brother. He greedily takes a sip of his lemonade as soon as his Appa pours some for him.

  

His throat is a little dry from his vocal lessons yesterday. Nevertheless, he doesn’t want to show it to his parents and his younger brother. “Is your throat well, Dae?” Jongdae nearly gulps by his Appa’s question, but he smiles widely, shaking his head, “I’m okay, Appa. See?” He coughs and tests his vocals, and is very glad that his voice doesn’t crack. “That’s good, then. Eat a lot, okay?” The boys does eat a lot, until Junmyeon has to do another set of egg sandwiches.

  

His husband helps him with slicing the sausages while he fries the sandwiches which are soaked with eggs. Mrs Wu has gave him the recipe as he asked for her once. The lady has wished him the best to make it and ever since his first try, the boys has demanded to make egg sandwiches as their breakfast. Junmyeon feels a peck on his right temple and looks up at Yifan with a confused expression. “I love you.” He blushes.

  

He knows that Yifan will always say those words out of the blue, and it still makes his heart to race whenever he hears those. “I love you more,” Junmyeon tiptoes to peck on his husband’s lips, which the latter smiles widely in reply. Junmyeon thought that he will not have a happy life after going through hard and terrible paces in his life but in the end, it’s definitely worth it now. He’s extremely happy with his lovable husband and with his two adorable sons by his side. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continue loving krisho!
> 
> bless the person who took this picture!!!
> 
>  


	35. [Special III]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honeymoon special~

 

Junmyeon stirred, scrunching his already closed eyes as he whined a little. He shifted a bit on his spot, feeling  _too_   _cold_. He didn’t hate the cold but sometimes it’s just suffocating for him to find warmth. Junmyeon craved for a nice, hot coffee and― He whined when he felt the familiar long limbs which were tightening around his middle from the front, as if trying to keep him warm.

 

He appreciated that, but the grip was too tight and he couldn’t breathe properly. “ _Yifan,_ ” Junmyeon gasped out, “Let me  _go,_ ” He squeaked at the end when the arms around him tightened even more. Junmyeon heard a groan in the few seconds and flinched terribly when he felt a nose sinking into the skin of his neck. But Yifan’s nose was  _so cold_. “Yifan! Let me―” He was then being kissed softly, which successfully made him to shut himself up.

 

But even Yifan’s lips felt so cold on his. “Yifan―” The said male continued to hug him tighter after parting their lips, squishing him alive, making him hard to breathe. “I’mfeelingcold,” Junmyeon managed to muffle out as his lips were pressed against the taller male’s collarbone, “Yifan, please. I just want to make coffee,” He tried his best to look up as he said those.

 

All he heard was a long hum. Junmyeon sighed. “Come back after the coffee…” Yifan’s hoarse plus tired voice made Junmyeon to smile. He was still smiling when the latter slowly or more likely hesitantly loosened the grip around him. Junmyeon then carefully climbed out of the mattress. As soon as he was on his feet, he felt the chillness creeping up to his body. He turned around to see Yifan was snuggling deeper into the thick comforters.

 

Junmyeon’s smile widened. The newlywed didn’t do anything after reaching their destined hotel in Vancouver. Both of them went straight to bed and slept, exhausted from the long hours of their flight. The time difference between South Korea and Canada was thirteen hours. They departed at eight in the morning (Friday)from Incheon, and have reached Vancouver at four afternoon (still Friday). Their first day of honeymoon passed quickly as they slept the whole day. 

 

True to Yifan’s word, it was snowing lightly when they have arrived the airport. And yes, the taller male wasn’t wearing a shirt even though it was cold. Junmyeon couldn’t help but to feel flustered every single time when he noticed that the latter was shirtless.  _“Am used to it”,_  said Yifan once when Junmyeon had asked him before a few months back that why he didn’t like to wear a shirt before he sleeps.

 

Junmyeon had changed into a simple white sweatshirt and a pair of shorts before he went to bed yesterday. Junmyeon rubbed his left eye messily, trying to get rid of the sleepiness and reached the kitchenette which was a few footsteps across the left side from their bed. He fixed the plug of the heater jug before filling an estimated level of water for the coffee. The male then opened the drawer to take instant coffee packets before taking a white mug. 

 

Few minutes later, Junmyeon stirred his coffee and left it for a while to take his phone from the nightstand before returning to his coffee. He took a few sips first, testing it and smiled a little when the taste was just right. He waited for his phone to start up as he just turned it on. He switched it off as soon as soon as he got on board and had totally forgotten about it once they have arrived the hotel yesterday.

 

He began to check whether he had any messages but then, the phone screen suddenly showed Chanyeol’s name. Chanyeol was calling him. Junmyeon answered the call as he placed the mug down on the counter-top, “Hel―”  _“Hi, hyung! How’s your day going?!”_ It wasn’t Chanyeol.  _“Give me that! Don’t you―_ Ow _!”_ Chanyeol wailed in pain, as if he had been hit on his head.

 

_“Are you having so much fun until you don’t bother to pick up my calls?”_

 

“Baek―”

 

_“Give me back my phone, Baekhyun!”_

 

_“Shut up, Yeol! So, how are you, hyung?”_

 

“I’m so sorry, Baek. Both of us were really tired because of the flight so we slept the whole night―”

 

_“You sure you guys didn’t so something else until you’re tired?”_

 

Junmyeon blushed without his realization, “We didn’t do anything, Baek―” He gasped when a sturdy chest was suddenly pressed on his back and felt arms around his waist in an instant. Yifan was awake _. “Really, you guys didn’t do_ anything _?”_  Junmyeon could sense that the puppy-eyed male was now smirking at him while shooting up a brow towards him, he would definitely do that if they were face to face now.

 

“We didn’t do any― Yifan, what are you― Mmph―”

 

Junmyeon held back a whimper when he felt Yifan’s cold lips which were peppering him with light kisses up to the back of his right ear, slowly. His body would go all sluggish and really weak whenever Yifan did that. He really, really hoped that Baekhyun didn’t hear the sounds which were in his throat now.  _“Right. You guys didn’t do anything. But you will soon. Bye, hyung! Just called because I missed you. Take care! And have fun!”_  The line ended by itself.

 

Before Junmyeon could say or do something, his phone was being taken away from his right hand and he heard it falling on the mattress behind them. “Yifan―” “Didn’t I tell you to come back after the coffee?” Junmyeon terribly shivered by the hoarse voice beside his right ear. He even felt his legs went weaker by the voice. Junmyeon jolted in surprise when he felt icy palms on his hips underneath his shirt.

 

“Yifan!”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Let me go!”

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

Junmyeon lets out a soft moan as soon as the taller sunk his teeth on a certain spot which made the younger to feel the pleasant tingles. Yifan had got him where he wanted. Yifan loved it the most when he heard the younger male’s voice, letting out pleasurable sounds either in or out of his throat. Their room was silent when he woke up. So silent until he overheard Baekhyun’s loud voice earlier calling ‘ _hyung_ ’ and telling Chanyeol to shut up so damn loudly.

 

He absolutely didn’t like it when he didn’t see Junmyeon by his side after he opened his eyelids. He saw Junmyeon who was talking to the phone, so he decided to give him a little surprise. “Ah― Yi-Yifannn…” Well, maybe more than a surprise. “What are you doinnggg… Nnhh…” The question made Yifan to smile against the shorter male’s skin, “Warming us up.” He could feel Junmyeon’s skin had become a little warmer by his answer.

 

Chuckling, he left his hands underneath Junmyeon’s shirt (and his lips from Junmyeon’s neck) before turning the said male around. He was met with a pink faced Junmyeon, just the one that he wanted to see. “I’m sorry. Did I go too fast?” He pulled the male into his embrace and he smiled when he felt Junmyeon’s short limbs were loosely around his waist. “No.” Junmyeon’s answer made him to look down, surprised.

 

He saw Junmyeon looking up to him, cheeks still a little pink. “It’ll be great if you kissed me.” The blunt answer made Yifan to kiss him in an instant. God, he really didn’t know how to express his inner feelings towards the male. He just loved Junmyeon so much. Too much, to be exact. He could say the same thing for Junmyeon. Or else why did the petite male said yes in the first place? 

 

Yifan then gently and carefully hoisted the shorter male up to the counter, almost making Junmyeon to let out a shriek by his quick movements. The coffee mug was on the right side of Junmyeon, but it was abandoned a long ago. Not when Junmyeon was now face to face with his handsome looking husband. He smiled suddenly. His  _husband_. It felt so wonderful. The title suited Yifan so much.

 

He would like to correct it to just-awake-handsome-and-good-looking-husband. Either way, Junmyeon loves this guy with all of his heart and his soul. Perhaps he might be crazy for the taller, or perhaps he was just too in love with the latter. “What are you smiling at?” Yifan’s deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Junmyeon’s smile widened even more, eyes turning into little crescents (which Yifan loves the most).

 

Junmyeon deftly held the either side of the taller male’s face before making Yifan to stand in between his parted legs. He noticed that Yifan’s hands were resting on the counter on the either side of his bottom. Junmyeon closed his eyes as he softly pecked on Yifan’s lips, “I’m smiling at how lucky I am to have you,” Junmyeon opened his eyes and saw Yifan had his eyes closed, plush lips reaching forward to meet with his.

 

“Like I said before, I’m luckier, Junmyeon.”

 

And they kissed. So softly. So lovingly. Yifan had his hands on the shorter male’s hips in an instant, leaning towards him even more, earning a soft whine from Junmyeon. Junmyeon rested his left fist on the standing male’s torso while his right one was on Yifan’s left jawbone. Few minutes passed by just like that, with each other deepening the kiss and making it slow, before deepening it again.

 

Their tiredness flew away just like that, not to mention their sleepiness. Yifan was practically fisting the back of the younger male’s shirt now, making Junmyeon to slip out whines and little moans as he couldn’t stand to sit on the counter anymore. Their kiss was turning hotter and hotter by each second. Yifan then suddenly felt something pressed on his belly, and Junmyeon abruptly broke the kiss.

 

Their hot breaths were hitting on each other’s lips as they had their foreheads pressed. “Fan…”  Yifan opened his eyes lazily, feeling a little hazy from their deep intimate kisses, same goes to Junmyeon. Yifan then quickly took a glance down between the younger male’s parted legs and looked up to see Junmyeon who was still having his eyes closed, panting a little.

 

“I-I’m sorry. Let me just―”

 

“Junmyeon.”

 

The younger male looked at him timidly, totally unaware that his face was currently flushed. Yifan couldn’t help but to let out a fond smile. Junmyeon absolutely looked hot and adorable at times like this. “Let me help.” Junmyeon slowly pushed his hands away, looking down in shame, “I-It’s okay―” “Let me help, Jun. Don’t be shy, mm?” Junmyeon had his lips parted as Yifan leaned into the back of his left ear.

 

Plush lips mouthing sensually at a certain area that made the younger male go all jelly and totally weak. Yifan gently caressed on the younger male’s right side before slowly slipping his left hand into Junmyeon’s shorts. A sharp gasp escaped the younger male’s lips as soon as Yifan started to stroke him to hardness. “Oh God― Yifan—” Junmyeon pulled him close by the male’s shoulders, panting wildly into the male’s bare chest.

 

“ _Fan,_ ” Junmyeon gasped and gagged, pulling him much closer. Yifan leaned down and searched Junmyeon’s lips to be locked with his. Junmyeon nimbly replied to his tender kiss, moaning and whining as he was about to come. Junmyeon felt his whole body being reacted by Yifan’s touch. Just by his touch. He loved it when the latter took care of everything. Loved it when Yifan gently guided him to bliss.

 

Being with Yifan was a bliss itself. Junmyeon cried out when he felt something churning below his abdomen. Spurts of white dirtied his shirt and Yifan’s hand as Junmyeon came with a choked moan, and was panting after that. “ _Yifan,_ ” He pulled the male close to his chest, almost making himself fall from the counter but he didn’t, because Yifan was holding him firmly. 

 

“Have me.” 

 

Yifan peered up from nuzzling into the younger male’s neck. Junmyeon’s eyes were so hazy and filled with much affection, “Have me, Yifan. I’m all yours…” With that one look and that dazzling smile, Yifan carried the male off from the countertop, Junmyeon’s arms circled tightly around his neck. He gently laid Junmyeon on the mattress before stripping off the male’s garments. He slowly hovered the male.

 

He heard Junmyeon’s whines as he began to leave kisses on the younger male’s clothed body, starting from his hips, his abdomen, his sternum and finally on his forehead. “Jun…” He mumbled as he ran his lips from Junmyeon’s right cheek down to the pale skinned male’s neck, leaving wet kisses along the way. “Yi…” Junmyeon arched his body a little as the taller male was having his lips on one of his hardened buds now after lifting up the sweatshirt.

 

He couldn’t stop whining as he felt Yifan’s palms caressing his inner thighs. “Yi… Yifan…” Junmyeon felt like he was floating in paradise. Yifan’s touches on his body felt so good. So warm. So wonderful. He felt so appreciated and so dizzy until he couldn’t think but to call out Yifan’s name repeatedly and effortlessly. Yifan wanted the male to be appreciated with extra touches and extra attention.

 

He loved to make Junmyeon to feel good. He loved seeing the ecstasy in Junmyeon’s face. Didn’t matter what old they were, Yifan only wanted himself to make Junmyeon to feel good. He didn’t want anyone else to be Junmyeon’s source of happiness, excuse the boys. “Bunny…” Yifan teased the male by lingering his lips on Junmyeon’s plump ones, earning a few whines in reply.

 

Yifan smiled when Junmyeon pulled him down by his neck, kissing him softly just like usual. Yifan deepened the kiss slowly, tilting his head to the right side. He earned a soft moan when he pressed his body onto Junmyeon’s, mattress sinking deeper from their combined body weight. He then felt Junmyeon’s legs around his waist, hips bucking upwards. Yifan parted their lips slowly, both feeling heavy and fuzzy and dizzy and  _everything_.

 

Junmyeon gazed into Yifan’s orbs with much adoration and gratefulness, caressing the male’s cheeks affectionately. Yifan hid his blushing face into the male’s neck. He heard a soft gasp as he dug his teeth below Junmyeon’s left ear, nipping that spot with possessiveness. “Let’s make love until the night ends.” It made Yifan to look at him in a flash, surprised orbs staring back into hazy ones.

 

“This bunny is all yours, Fan…” 

 

Yifan groaned, kissing the younger male’s slight swollen lips in an instant while prepping him. He couldn’t accept the fact that Junmyeon is  _so_   _perfect_. So adorable and so hot at the same time. So bold and so shy at the same time. It almost made to lose his sanity because of Junmyeon. The passion he has for Junmyeon would never end. “Ah, Fan,” The younger male winced in pain. “Shh… It’s okay… I love you, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon smiled, eyes teary.

 

“I love you more, Yifan.” 

 

+++

   

The next morning, Yifan had woken up early just to call the room service to order breakfast. He was feeling hungry, but he knew that Junmyeon must be feeling hungrier than him from previous night intimate activities. He tried waking up Junmyeon earlier, but the male didn't even budge. So Yifan cleaned the stains on the younger male's body and changed the shirt (Junmyeon was wearing his shirt which looked big and cute) before gently settling him on the couch for a while to change the bed sheets.

 

He thanked the Gods that a spare sheet was in the wardrobe. After that, he tucked Junmyeon back under the comforters who was now still sleeping peacefully. He had taken his bath after that. Now, he was using his time to wait for the room service to arrive as he gazed at the sleeping figure. He smiled lovingly before lying at the edge of the bed, left elbow propped on the mattress and right hand caressing Junmyeon's soft locks.

 

He was so deeply in love with his husband. He smiled suddenly. His little husband.  ** _So adorable._  **Just after he kissed on his little husband's nose, the doorbell rang right on time. Yifan immediately took a towel from the stand and hung it around his neck before opening the door. "Room service. Here's your breakfast, Sir." It was a young lady, pretty much in Taeyeon's age. Yifan smiled as he helped the lady to carry the tray.

 

Yifan sure ordered plentiful of food, especially at lunch. It was still morning, about nine something. Yifan didn't want to take Junmyeon anywhere today since it was snowing heavily outside. So he decided to pamper his little husband for the rest of the day today. As soon as the lady thanked and left the room, Yifan noticed that her cheeks were tinted in a little pink. Well, Yifan had forgotten to wear a shirt earlier since he was too busy staring at the sleeping figure.

 

He noticed that Junmyeon had turned to the opposite where he was lying just now, so he decided to put the tray filled with food at the empty spot on the mattress. Yifan smiled, his husband would love this and would love him more after this. "Jun, wake up," Yifan carefully sat on the mattress after he had placed the tray in front of him, "Bunny, hey, wakey wakey." Yifan almost chuckled by his own words.

 

He then saw his little husband pulling down the covers just until half of his face, bright eyes staring right at him. "You're awake? Hungry?" He wondered why Junmyeon wasn't responding and was just  _staring_  at him. Junmyeon then uncovered his face, making Yifan almost to coo at the sight. Tousled hair. Flushed cheeks. Pretty pink lips. A frown― Wait, Junmyeon was frowning at him.

 

"Bunny?"

 

Junmyeon still didn't sit up straight, having his head on the soft pillow, eyes scanning up and down. "You're not wearing a shirt." That was the first thing he heard from Junmyeon. "Did anyone see you?" The younger male asked before Yifan could say anything else. "She saw you, right?" Yifan gulped. He didn't like the strict tone that Junmyeon had in his voice.

 

"Jun―"

 

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

 

Yifan knew that his little husband wasn't angry at him as soon as he saw that pout. "I can't let other people to see what's mine..." Yifan grinned dumbly, it was rare to have a blunt Junmyeon. "What's for breakfast?" Junmyeon questioned while still not waking up from his spot, even though the breakfast tray was just beside him. Yifan leaned down just close to his face, smiling, "You."

 

He was still grinning when Junmyeon didn't protest against their morning kiss. "Mm... Tired..." Yifan left one last kiss on his little husband's collarbone. "Wake up, Jun. You must be hungry," He brushed his lips in Junmyeon's soft black hair, caressing the love bites from yesterday with his right thumb affectionately. He only heard a soft whine in reply before Junmyeon quickly covered his face with the comforters. Yifan laughed a little.

 

"Wake up or else I'll bite you."

 

He earned a few high pitched squeaks when he started to tickle the hiding male. "Yifan!" Junmyeon uncovered himself and sat up straight immediately, hair sticking out in different angles, breathless. Yifan laughed in response before cooing at his little husband's flushed face. "If you hide yourself again, I'm going to bite you for real." He held back a snicker at the changing colors on Junmyeon's cheeks.

 

"Come and have your breakfast now."

 

Junmyeon pouted, but then awed at the food on the tray. He thinks a way to not to use his body to move and looked at Yifan. "Feed me?" Yifan almost cracked his neck by turning to fast to see Junmyeon's side. Junmyeon had never asked to be fed even though Yifan tried to feed him before. "Please? I'm... Tired..." Junmyeon blushed. He suddenly remembered the way they held hands so tightly when they were making love yesterday.

 

He was indeed feeling tired though. Yifan didn't answer, but he understood the latter's actions. The latter placed the tray on his own thighs before picking a fresh strawberry. Junmyeon blinked as the taller male placed the red fruit between his lips. "Open your mouth, baby." Junmyeon blushed, and then he frowned as he munched on the strawberry, "I told you, mm, not to call me, mm, whoa, this is so good." The strawberry really did taste good.

 

"It's sweeter than in our country," He marveled at the fruit that he was holding, looking so red and so yummy. "I know, right?" The latter snatched the fruit away from his hands and took it into his mouth. "You know what's more sweeter?" The taller male asked before Junmyeon could say anything. "You." He heard Yifan laughing after that. He knew why. His face must be red right now. Junmyeon groaned, crossing his arms across his chest and leaned his back on the headboard.

 

"Look. It's the same color."

 

Yifan placed the fruit on his right cheek and Junmyeon rolled his eyes, taking the berry by his teeth before munching it angrily. "Hey. Don't be mad." He felt the latter's forefinger poking on his right cheek, and Junmyeon sighed when he later felt plush lips leaving kisses on his jaw. "You're berry, berry sweet, Jun. Can't have enough of you." Junmyeon whined before hiding his already flushed face into his husband's bare chest.

 

"You're berry, berry cheesy..."

 

Yifan chortled, adjusting the tray on his thighs a little before taking the glass of fresh milk, "Here. Have some." Junmyeon accepted the glass greedily, as if he was really starving. Yifan then began to slice the egg toast into small sizes knowing that Junmyeon was really, really hungry. "Yifan..." The younger male leaned onto his side while calling his name tiredly. Yifan stopped slicing the toast in an instant, worried.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

He leaned down to see Junmyeon had his eyes closed. "I don't want to go anywhere today..." Yifan smiled instantly, "Of course we're not going anywhere today," Yifan continued his work, not knowing that Junmyeon was looking up at him curiously. "Really?" Yifan nodded twice. "Why?" He asked when Yifan kept silent. "It's snowing hard outside. Besides, I want to pamper you today." Junmyeon blushed.

 

He suddenly reminded back when he was a 'Junhee' and he 'pampered' Yifan... In an intimate way. "I want you to eat all day today. You're really skinny just like Ma told. You don't need to move because I'll be feeding you all day today." Junmyeon blushed even harder. "Say ah~" He frowned (which looked adorable for Yifan) when his giant stuffed a piece of toast on the fork in between his lips.

 

Junmyeon tried to glare at him but failed by the soft gaze from his lover. Defeated, he parted his lips and munched on the toast. "Is it yummy?" Junmyeon frowned at him again. "Why are you treating me like a baby?" He asked after he had swallowed. "Because you  _are_  my baby," Yifan leaned in to peck on his right cheek, and saw his cheeks were changing colors once again.

 

His little husband tried to hide his face by drinking the milk, but he noticed it already. "Here's another one." Junmyeon munched on the strawberry shyly, still having the mug in his hands, "This is really nice..." Yifan looked at his husband after slicing on the toast, who was also looking at him too, shy smile on his face. "What is, hm?" He felt a hand on his left shoulder and something soft pressed on his cheek.

 

"The breakfast. The service. You, my husband."

 

He saw the shy smile of Junmyeon's, and he smiled shyly too, totally overwhelmed hearing his 'bunny' addressing him as 'my husband'. After Yifan had fed his little husband (Junmyeon fed him too since he didn't look like he was going to eat), the pair were cuddled up against one another, Junmyeon's head safely tucked under Yifan's chin (Junmyeon was still pant-less). "Jun?" The younger male hummed in reply.

 

"I'm sorry if I ruined the mood but... Why are your parents like that?"

 

Junmyeon looked up, face unreadable, "You really want to know?" Yifan had his left arm around his back to pull him closer. Junmyeon knew the answer already. "They said I was a mistake for being born," He hid his face into his husband's bare chest, "Until now, I don't know what made them to hate me that much..." He felt his back being patted softly. Junmyeon smiled.

 

"I'd like to think Siwon hyung was my father  _and_  mother figure in my life. No matter what I do, doesn't matter if it's wrong or right, he'll either teach me or be happy for me. My parents... They always look down on me. Let's just say they just want me to only do the right thing and make them proud."

 

Junmyeon sniffled. He wiped his eyes after that, "I did make them proud after I graduated but... The looks on their faces screams that I haven't done enough," He paused to catch his breaths, "I just don't know why they're like that," He snuggled closer, feeling the tears pooling in his eyes, "Failure. Useless. A waste. Yet they set a grand wedding even though I didn't even  _ask,_ " He stomped his fists on the other male's chest weakly.

 

"I didn't even know anything about it!"

 

Yifan hugged the smaller male tightly in his hold. "Do you know how was I married to him?" Yifan was taken aback slightly when his little husband pushed him back a little to look up at him. "It was just a normal day and my parents woke me up and told me to get ready. I didn't know where we were going not until they sent me into some sort of a special car. Until I saw him. In front of the church." His little husband settled himself into his chest again.

 

"I didn't know what to feel that time. Happy? Creep out? I mean, doesn't it look like I was being forced to be married with him?"

 

It made Yifan's blood to boil at that. But he kept calm, hugging the smaller male in silence. He wanted Junmyeon to let it out so that he didn't have to keep it forever inside. "When I can't stand his... His doings, I called mom. I said everything without any shame. Guess what she said? She said that I didn't take care good enough of him. How― How can she say that? How can she say that when I was  _suffering_  to live with him?" He sobbed.

 

"Both of them didn't give me chance to live peacefully. No matter how much I respect them, no matter how high I think of them, I couldn't find anything to say what good deeds they have done to me. I don't want to hate them but the way they treat me is... It hurts, Yifan..."

 

Junmyeon started to cry, and Yifan practically squished the male in his arms. Junmyeon hugged the taller male tightly by his neck, stifling his cries as much as he could but― "I'm here, Jun. It's okay. I'm here. Let it all out. You've been through so much, Jun." He cried harder, letting out choked sobs occasionally. Junmyeon felt free after he had told everything, even though not hundred percent of everything.

 

It really bothered him that why his own parents had treated him like that. If only Siwon wasn't born before him, Junmyeon would've died by the pressure from his parents a long ago. He felt so grateful right now. Grateful of having his current close friends. Grateful of having his two boys. Grateful of having Yifan. Grateful of being  _alive_ , or else he wouldn't have face this kind of happiness.

 

"I won't make you feel that way, Junmyeon."

 

Junmyeon couldn't control his voice, and slipped out a long weak whine before sobbing uncontrollably, "I-I lo-love you so mu-much..." He tried to look Yifan in the eyes, even though currently his eyesight was terribly blurry because of his tears. "I love you more. I'll take extra care of you, bunny." Junmyeon almost sobbed loudly. Before he could, he hugged Yifan once again, crying into his neck as a shy smile etched on his lips.

 

"Won't let anyone hug you like this."

 

He heard Yifan mumbled and lets himself to be squished in his husband's arms. "I-I know yo-you won't," Junmyeon stuttered, before letting himself being kissed softly by those familiar plush lips. He could only held helplessly onto Yifan, feeling extremely loved. "Let's sleep for a while. I know you have much more to tell. I'll wake you up when it's lunch." Junmyeon whined, "But Yifan―"

 

Yifan kissed him to shut him up, "No buts, Jun. I don't want you to hide anything from me. Didn't I tell you that I want to pamper you today? Please, bunny?" Yifan's gaze was warm and soft. Junmyeon couldn't help but to give in. There's indeed much more. He thought he would like to keep it in forever to himself, not wanting others to badmouth his parents but... He thinks that Yifan won't do that, which was why he gave in at the first place.

 

"Can I... Can I call the boys later at night after we've talked? I miss them..."

 

He whined once again when the taller male hugged him too tight in response. "You don't have to ask my permission, Jun. I miss them too. Let's make a call to them later at night. Just like you want to." The younger male hummed in response. A sleepy smile etched on his lips, "Thank you so much... For entering the boys' and my life..." Yifan looked down and stared at his little husband's sleepy face. He smiled adoringly.

 

"I should be the one saying that to you..."

 

He rubbed his nose with the sleepy male's, who was already half-asleep, unaware of Yifan's doings. "Don't forget... To wake me up... Yi..." Yifan almost chuckled. Sleepy Junmyeon was always too cute to handle, yet he didn't mind. He couldn't stop smiling because for the rest of his life, he was going to witness this. For the rest of his life. Only him. Yifan had never felt so grateful.

   

+++

   

On their fourth day, Yifan took Junmyeon to an ice rink. It was still early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise. They were walking by foot all the way to the ice rink, adding Junmyeon's annoyance a little. He was totally satisfied after having much sleep yesterday by not doing anything, just cuddling with his giant. The thing was, he was  _still_  feeling sleepy. Only a few of Yifan's kisses made him to be awake and to walk by on his own feet, or else he knew that Yifan would carry him if he couldn't walk.

 

"Open your eyes when you're walking, Jun. The morning view is nice here."

 

His tall husband nudged his elbow gently, almost making him to topple. Junmyeon tightened his grip, squeezing his giant's left hand before bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips, "It's just so cold..." He pressed his lips against the back of Yifan's hand, feeling the warmth and loving it before he brought the hand to his cold neck. Junmyeon almost whined when the latter suddenly withdrew his hand and peered up to him with sleepy eyes.

 

They stopped for a while, Yifan pursed his lips by the hazy stare after pulling down his black and white scarf, so he circled the long purple muffler that Junmyeon was wearing around his neck and up to his nose, covering half of his face. Yifan then grinned. Junmyeon was adorable like this, bangs almost covering his eyes. Junmyeon frowned at first but then he squeaked loudly when the taller guy pulled him to his side with his left arm around his back.

 

Junmyeon instantly melted by the warmth and had his own arm around Yifan's waist before they began to walk slowly, side by side. Junmyeon then took a glance in front of him. They're currently walking on the snowy sidewalk, left and right covered by white. It was quite too, another thing that was making him to feel sleepy. It was still a long way, Junmyeon thinks. It was still early in the morning.

 

Nobody would be awake in this hour, so Junmyeon clung onto his husband wholeheartedly as if he was a toy plush. "Hey. We're here." Junmyeon lazily opened his eyes and instantly awed at the view in front of him. The sky is slightly colored in purple mixed with white. He looked in front of him and Yifan was right, they were already here. The ice rink looked so beautiful under the light purple sky.

 

There was a forest on the opposite of where he was standing. Junmyeon breathed in the morning breeze, and he felt totally awake. He then only realized that they were the only ones there. "Sit here, Jun. Let me wear these for you." Junmyeon was tugged behind gently by his right hand and was seated on a bench. He then saw his giant taking out his current shoe and replaced them with ice skating ones.

 

He blushed under the muffler for no reason. "Where did you get those?" Yifan then pointed to a counter, and there was no one there. "You pay a few dollars and then use them for how long, it doesn't matter. As long as you return it back. They'll catch you if you steal it." Junmyeon giggled cutely when Yifan quickly leaned up to leave a peck on the tip of his cold nose.

 

"Why mine is white and yours are black?"

 

Junmyeon asked curiously as he saw Yifan wearing black skates. "Because together, we're the ying and yang." Junmyeon ducked his head down and blushed even more by the reply. "You forgot to take these with you, right?" He looked up and saw Yifan was showing him his gloves which he indeed totally forgotten to bring. "I― I thought―" "You thought I can warm you up? I would like to but not here, Jun." Junmyeon's eyes widened and face turning almost red now.

 

He snatched the gloves from Yifan's hold and heard the latter laughed. "Sh-Shut up. I-I didn't even te-tell you to warm me up here." Yifan regretted his words because his little husband was frowning as he wore the gloves. "Hey. I was just kidding. Don't be mad, please?" Yifan lifted the sitting male's face and before the male could say anything, Yifan leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

 

"I'm not mad."

 

He heard Junmyeon mumbled, and he smiled in an instant. "Let's go?" He took Junmyeon's hands and walked backwards before waiting for the short male to fall. Junmyeon immediately clung onto the taller male when he couldn't find any balance to walk. "How on earth I'm going to walk with this?" The younger male pulled the clothing down to his chin as he stared up to Yifan. Yifan was loving this already.

 

He held back from grinning like an idiot before supporting the shorter male by having his hands on Junmyeon's hips. "I don't think I can do this, Yifan. We're not even on the ice  _yet!_ " His little husband squeaked at the end of his sentence when they were finally on the ice as he spun them around before he stopped. Yifan looked down and saw the younger male had buried his face onto his chest, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

 

"Hey."

 

"Ngg..."

 

"Don't be scared, Jun."

 

"Am not."

 

"Then why are you hiding yourself?"

 

"..."

 

"Can you please look at me? I promise I won't let you go, bunny."

 

Yifan smiled as his little husband finally looked up to him. "I'm scared. I don't want to do this." He flinched a little as he saw a pout forming. "But I always wanted to do this with you..." Yifan leaned down to press his forehead against Junmyeon's, arms tightening around the shorter male, hoping that his little husband would agree because he really, really wanted to do this a long time ago. "Okay." Yifan leaned back and looked at him in the eyes.

 

"Really?"

 

Yifan's face was radiating with happiness, and how could Junmyeon say no to that? Junmyeon nodded again with a small smile, "Teach me properly, okay?" The younger male brought his arms around his neck, making Yifan to show his gummy smile. "Of course I will. I won't teach others for free. You're an exception." Junmyeon giggled again when he pecked on his lips. His little husband returned to the clingy bunny as he slowly skated to the middle of the ice rink.

 

"You can let go of me now."

 

Instead of obeying, Junmyeon clung on tighter. "Jun, trust me. I'll catch you before you fall." Yifan tried to free himself slowly, just to make sure whether Junmyeon was willing to let go. A few seconds later, Yifan had successfully parted himself from his husband, just a foot away. Junmyeon was keeping his eyes closed shut and fingers balled into tight fists. "Hey." Junmyeon opened his eyes slowly, before looking up.

 

Yifan smiled, and Junmyeon smiled too. He made a mistake by looking down after that. "Fan!" Yifan immediately caught (more like hugged) the male before he could fall. He looked down to see a frightened looking Junmyeon. Yifan smiled warmly, "I told you that I'll catch you, right?" He nuzzled his nose against the younger male's, and heard Junmyeon who lets out a sigh.

 

"What should I do now?"

 

Yifan saw the determination in his little husband's eyes, and held back a grin once more. "Try to balance yourself first. Don't look down yet. Spread your arms out slowly after I let you go, alright?" Junmyeon nodded after that. He did what Yifan had told him. It was a success. Yifan lets out a fond smile when his little husband smiled brightly towards him. "Try to follow what I'm doing, okay?" Yifan began to skate slowly, not noticing Junmyeon's worried look.

 

He then started to skate a little faster before he was speeding up to the end of the ice rink. He could see Junmyeon who was showing two thumbs up from afar. Yifan then skated towards him, taking his speed and heard a loud shriek when he caught Junmyeon before spinning both of them for a couple of times. "You alright?" Yifan panted as he looked down, where Junmyeon had once again, buried his face into his clothed chest.

 

"How did you learn to do that? When did you learn to ice skate?"

 

Junmyeon asked with enthusiasm in his eyes after he stared up. Yifan pushed back the bangs because he couldn't see Junmyeon's eyes that clearly, "Jungsoo hyung taught me when I was a kid and then I taught Sehun when he was a kid." Junmyeon looked dazed at first, so he kept quiet. "You know," The shorter male started, "You never really told me everything about you when you were little."

 

True, Junmyeon never really knew a lot about Yifan's childhood. "I only know a little from Sehunnie." Junmyeon didn't know the fact that his giant almost groaned when he heard the name. He totally caught off guard when Yifan suddenly cupped his face and gazed into his eyes so deeply, making his knees to go weak. "Let's only talk about us, hm?" His giant nudged his nose against his, and Junmyeon nodded unconsciously, as if he was under Yifan's spell.

 

"Let's get back to business."

 

He saw how happy his giant was when he began to teach him again. Junmyeon found himself smiling too. After a few teachings and a few tips and a few saved-by-his-husband-from-falling-on-the-ice-face-first, Junmyeon was finally able to skate freely. He still didn't know how to speed up though. Therefore, his tall husband taught him with full attention and passion. Junmyeon didn't know how much time has passed, but the sun wasn't on top of their heads.

 

He assumed that it was still early morning. He felt so grateful of having Yifan because his husband was so patient and so loving towards him no matter how many times he made mistakes. So now, he wanted to prove to Yifan that he could do this. Yifan was standing at the edge of the ice rink, while he was the opposite. He just needed to skate across the ice and need to stop in front of his husband.

 

"I can do this."

 

Junmyeon huffed out as he patted his cheeks.  _"Fighting, Wu Junmyeon!"_  He heard his giant supporting him from afar. Junmyeon smiled brightly before showing a thumbs up. The first few steps were wobbly, so he tried again, returning to the start. Junmyeon had his head up firstly, before slowly having his right foot to the front and then his left. He continued with the same slow speed before he bravely added up his speed.

 

Junmyeon had passed the first quarter of the ice rink, and he beamed. "Yifan! I'm skating!" He shouted as he grinned. He bent his knees a bit when he reached half of the ice rink and shouted happily. He could hear his giant cheering for him too. But then, Junmyeon's smile faded in an instant. He didn't know how to stop. "Yifan! You didn't teach me how to stop!" Junmyeon panicked. He didn't want to fall so he kept on going.

 

He had passed the quarter of the ice rink already, almost reaching to Yifan's spot.  _"Don't worry! I'll catch you!"_  Junmyeon didn't know what to do but to close his eyes shut. "Yifaaan!!― Oof—" Yifan had already caught Junmyeon, but he didn't manage to control the impact of the younger male who had crashed onto him, resulting him to fall down on the blanket of snow with Junmyeon landing on top of his body.

 

"Yifan? Are you okay?"

 

Yifan opened his eyes and looked at his little husband who was examining his face. Yifan suddenly chuckled, and then he begin to laugh. Junmyeon looked at him weirdly at first, before his lips started to stretch widely into a smile, and he laughed too, nuzzling his forehead onto his husband's clothed chest. He whined when the arms around him tightened suddenly, feeling the warmth coming to his cheeks.

 

He looked at Yifan and the male was just staring at him. "What?" He asked, cheeks pink. "Nothing. I love you." Junmyeon smiled shyly, "I love you more." Yifan closed his eyes for the soft lips to land on his, but he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes back only to see Junmyeon who was staring at him with curiosity. "Did you not teach me how to stop on purpose?" Yifan internally gulped.

 

"Not really. I was too excited until I've forgotten about it. Are you angry?"

 

He immediately asked. He didn't expect to receive a melodious laughter from his little husband. He also didn't expect the soft lips to be planted on his out of the blue. Yifan smiled, hugging the male by his torso very, very tightly. "Let's do something else?" Junmyeon's face reddened for no reason, or might be for a particular reason that Junmyeon only knew. "Hey, it's not  _that_  something." Or maybe someone else knew it too.

 

Junmyeon immediately buried his face into the latter's chest, embarrassed. "Did you really think I'll claim this bunny in this kind of place?" Junmyeon whined, and heard his giant who lets out a chuckle. "Come on, Jun. Don't be shy." He whined once again, and gasped when he felt he was being pushed back in the air from his shoulders, as if Yifan was holding a bunny above him. Junmyeon blinked. He never knew that Yifan was this strong.

 

Or maybe he was too light? "You're still so skinny, bunny." Yifan looked so concerned, and it melted his insides. "I need to feed you more." His giant suddenly brought him close to his face, before smiling widely (by the lost expression of Junmyeon's). "What do you want for breakfast?" Yifan's voice was suddenly sweet, the usual voice which the latter used in the bedroom, hence, the bedroom voice.

 

"I'm not hungry yet," Junmyeon thought he ruined the romantic atmosphere and almost face-palmed himself for that, not until he saw Yifan who was still smiling at him. "I'll make you tired, then. Come on." Junmyeon was totally clueless when he said that. His giant motioned him to get up and immediately took his hand after he stood on his feet. "Go there first." He didn't say anything and followed Yifan's words as he steadily stood on the ice.

 

Junmyeon then only noticed that the sun was already up, but it was still freezing cold. Yet the view was mesmerizing as he gazed up into the sky, sunlight softly caressing his face. He also realized that there were still nobody on the ice rink, even on the road. There were only the both of them. "Yifan, there's only us here?" He heard ice was shredding and guessed than Yifan was in the ice now.

 

"Isn't that great?"

 

Junmyeon was too engrossed by watching the view. It took a few seconds for him to reply. "Why is that?" Junmyeon gasped when Yifan's arms were suddenly and very, very tightly were wrapped around him. "Because we can have the whole place for ourselves." Junmyeon blushed, before having his own hands on the latter's tangled arms, muffler covering his face as he ducked his head down in shyness.

 

"You-You won't do anything fishy here, right?"

 

He closed his eyes shut when he felt a cold nose nuzzling on the back of his right ear, sending chilly tingles down to his spine. "Anything fishy? Like what?" Junmyeon mentally shuddered by the bass voice near to his ear. "You know," Junmyeon mumbled. He then suppressed a whine when Yifan nuzzled into his neck after he had pulled down the muffler, sneakily leaving kisses along the way.

 

"Only if you want me to."

 

Junmyeon sighed in relief― "But what if I can't hold back because you look so adorable and so cute and so fluffy because you're being all of those right now?" Junmyeon failed to hold back a whine. "Lemme go," Junmyeon mumbled, but there was no response. "Yifan." No response again. "I thought you wanted to do something?" He almost yelped when the latter started to move without any warning.

 

"Follow my feet. Don't be nervous."

 

Junmyeon nodded before he looked down, and did what Yifan had told him to. It almost took a minute for Junmyeon to notice that they were actually ice skating together, with his tall husband back-hugging him. Junmyeon closed his eyes and lets Yifan to do whatever he wanted. He knew that he would be safe around his husband. He never had this type of quality time with him before.

 

He was loving and appreciating every second of it. "Jun? I'm gonna spin you right now." Junmyeon nodded, not knowing what the latter meant and felt his right hand being lifted above before he was being spun around for three times by his giant. "Oh my  _God_ ," He huffed as he perched himself into the latter's arms after Yifan had finished spinning him. "Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy?" Worried Yifan asked.

 

"No. That was fun. And amazing," Junmyeon smiled brightly towards him. Yifan couldn't help but to smile too. Junmyeon cupped his husband's face before giving him a long, sweet kiss. "Thank you for teaching me. Let's do this again at Korea." His tall husband lets out a big smile before pecking him on the lips, "Why not now?" Before Junmyeon could say something, his stomach growls, giving the latter the answer.

 

Yifan laughed into his neck while Junmyeon gave him bunny punches on the latter's chest. "I know the nearest shop from here. It'll only take a few minutes. If you have no energy to walk, I'll carry you, okay?" Junmyeon punched him lightly again, but he smiled shyly in response as he nodded. Yifan chose a secluded place for the both of them in a Korean cuisine restaurant, a soft music playing in the background.

 

It was only a few more meters away from the ice rink but Yifan was glad it was close because right now, his little husband looked so soulless after the walk. He quickly ordered two breakfast set for them and began to comfort his hungry husband. "Yifan," Junmyeon called out weakly, face pale and head feeling dizzy. Yifan caressed on both of the younger male's knuckles softly and gently, hoping the waiter would at least serve the drinks first.

 

"Just for a few minutes, okay, bunny?" He was a little satisfied to see the shy smile of Junmyeon's. He lifted Junmyeon's right hand and left a soft peck, "Do you want anything else for now? I can order it for you." Yifan didn't expect that his husband would lean towards him, face inches close. For the first time, his breaths hitched. "I only need you for now..." The younger male brushed his lips against his, and Yifan was still in shock by the blunt actions and words.

 

"God," Yifan finally snapped out as he leaned in too, "I can't stop loving you, Junmyeon." Their lips meld softly and gently, hands holding onto each other. Sheepish smiles were on their face as the waiter politely served them right after they pulled away. Junmyeon's mouth watered at the sight in front of him. "Eat well, Jun." Junmyeon did eat well until there was nothing on his plate.

 

"Isn't the way to our hotel is that way?"

 

Sometimes Yifan wondered how his little husband could remember the smallest thing in just a day. "I just want us to walk some more so that our tummies will be healthy for digestion since we really ate a lot just now," Yifan tried to create a logic excuse, and was really glad that Junmyeon actually bought it. "Where are we going?" Junmyeon chirped. His husband was sure being bubbly after having his breakfast.

 

"Somewhere only we know."

 

Yifan laughed a little when he heard his little husband's whines. "I don't know but only you know where we're going. Tell me?" Junmyeon asked with much cuteness. And Yifan really hated whenever the shorter male used his technique. He refrained himself from kissing Junmyeon senselessly after looking at that adorable pout with glassy eyes.

 

"You're making me crazy, Jun."

 

He saved himself by leaving a quick kiss on the male's lips, and enjoyed the changing colors on Junmyeon's cheeks. "Be patient, alright? You'll know it eventually." Junmyeon hummed, before he lean onto his husband's left side, tightening the grip of their already intertwined hands. Just like he had stated before, he would follow Yifan anywhere even if it was to the end of the world.

 

"It's snowing."

 

Junmyeon's happy voice made him to smile as he looked up. "So beautiful..." Yifan stopped as Junmyeon stopped too. Something struck in Yifan as he witnessed the sight of the younger male who was staring up to the clear white sky, snowflakes falling gracefully to the ground. Junmyeon turned to look at him and smiled, but Yifan didn't. Junmyeon frowned when a snowflake landed on the tip of his nose. Yifan witnessed it too.

 

He peered up to Yifan and giggled cutely, making Yifan's heart to melt. He leaned down and left a soft peck on the tip of Junmyeon's nose, earning another giggle from his little husband. "You know," He kissed on Junmyeon's left temple, "You're more beautiful, Jun." He earned a light blush from his 'bunny'. "Cute," Yifan muttered before they began to continue their walk, side by side.

 

"This isn't our hotel," Junmyeon stopped at the doorway after marveling the luxurious entrance of the hotel. "It is. Come." Junmyeon looked uneasy because the lobby was looking so damn rich with  _rich_. "Yifan," He stopped again before his husband could go to the receptionist. "Please, Jun? I booked for us already..." He really hated it whenever the latter used his bedroom voice to convince him into something.

 

"Ou-Our stuff?"

 

Yifan smiled, "I got someone to deal with that already. Sit there for a while, okay? I'll be right back." Junmyeon pouted on the way to the lobby. He sat on a comfy couch and also noticed that there were no one else there. The design was really luxurious and Junmyeon felt like he didn't belong there. He distracted himself as he read mindlessly read some magazines, scanning most of the pictures because he couldn't read English that much.

 

Out of nowhere, he sensed someone who sat on his right side. Junmyeon thought it was his husband, but it was not. "Hello _._ " It was a male, about twenty something, maybe same as his age. He couldn't understand the other male's foreign language. Junmyeon didn't reply and looked behind him, Yifan was still talking to the receptionist. "You're really pretty _._ " Junmyeon flinched when the male suddenly grabbed his right wrist in a flash.

 

"Don't shout."

 

He looked down and saw a piece of cloth on the male's other hold. "Don't shout and I'll treat you nicely. How does that sound?" Junmyeon glared as much as he could. "Let me go," Junmyeon said in a firm voice as he tried to get hold of his wrist. "Don't you want to have some fun?" Junmyeon shut his eyes close and moved his face away as the male brought up the piece of cloth.

 

"Excuse me, but you've messed with the wrong person to have  _fun_ with."

 

Junmyeon snapped his head back and was in total relief as he saw Yifan who had grabbed the stranger's wrist. "M-Mr Wu? Son of Wu―" "Yes and would you get off from my husband?" Before the male could escape, Yifan had already called for the security. "I'm sorry!" Junmyeon didn't listen to the stranger at all as he had buried his face deep into his husband's chest.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Jun."

 

Junmyeon smiled wearily. "The receptionist just told me to be careful around here and you almost... I'm sorry." Yifan hugged him tight, and Junmyeon couldn't comprehend what he felt right now. The only thing he felt and remembered was  _Insung_. "Are you alright, Sir?" Yifan broke the hug when the security had asked one of them. After making sure that the stranger who almost harassed Junmyeon was being caught, Yifan immediately brought them to their hotel room.

 

He comfortably placed the silent Junmyeon on the mattress after changing their clothes. Their luggage were already inside when they stepped in. "Jun..." Yifan wore a thick shirt this time because it was freezing than their previous hotel. Junmyeon was being unusually quiet. Even when he pulled the male to his chest. "Jun? Bunny? Hey," He lifted his little husband's face by cupping the left side of his face with his right hand gently, only to witness the unshed tears which were pooling in Junmyeon's eyes.

 

"Junmyeon," Yifan immediately cradled his face with both of his hands, with Junmyeon placing his hands on Yifan's. A soft sob escaped Junmyeon's lips and Yifan hugged him once again instantly. "It's okay," He coaxed his husband, "It's okay, Junmyeon. It's my fault for not having you by my side just now. I'm sorry. It's alright now. I'm here." Yifan felt the male burying his face deeper and mumbling something which he could only hear ' _don't_ ' and ' _fault_ '.

 

He kissed on the crown of his little husband's head and rested his lips there. He knew that Junmyeon was triggered. How could he not? It might be a long ago, but the memory was still there. Yifan understood, and he wanted to make sure that his husband won't blame himself from remembering the incident back then where Insung almost― "Yifan." He looked down in an instant, and felt his chest clenched at the sight of his teary-faced husband.

 

"Don't apologize, Yifan. It's not your fault..."

 

Yifan pushed back the bangs on the younger male's forehead to the back and pressed his lips there for a while before resting his forehead against his. "I'm still sorry," A sniffle, "I just... I can't forget... About... I can't forget about―" "You don't have to say it, Jun. I understand." The shorter male closed his eyes when Yifan caressed his hair on the back of his head. Junmyeon's left hand fisted on the front of his shirt and Yifan felt like he was being pulled down.

 

He smiled. He tenderly planted his lips on Junmyeon's, left hand gently holding the right side of the younger male's face as their lips molded together very slowly and very lovingly. Junmyeon had leaned onto the latter's chest as the taller guy had pulled him closer, arms around the smaller male's waist and received a soft moan when Yifan gingerly nibbled on his husband's lower lip, making Junmyeon to melt in his arms.

 

Junmyeon could only be himself when he's with Yifan. He's grateful towards this man. He thanked the Gods that he have met this man. Even if both of them faced a lot during the past year, everything was good now. Everything was good. "Yifan..." He pulled away a little while to catch his breaths, unaware that his arms were around his husband's neck. Junmyeon whined when he felt plush lips were trailing down and down.

 

He cupped his giant's face in a flash, hazy eyes staring into his husband's orbs, making Yifan to be taken aback. "You... You need to make me forget about him. You're the only one who can do that, Yi-Yifan," Junmyeon's lips quivered by calling out his name because the memories were haunting him again. Back when he and his ex were married. Back when his ex started to do lewd things with him. Back when his ex almost―

 

"I will, Junmyeon."

 

His short flashback was cut short when his giant placed a soft kiss on his nose, and looked up to meet with Yifan's loving stare. "Can you do something for me?" Junmyeon only nodded dumbly in response. "Close your eyes and wait here for a while until I call for you, okay?" Before Junmyeon could ask what was happening or where his husband was going to do, the taller guy was already on his feet. Junmyeon did as he was told.

 

He leaned his back on the headboard and closed his eyes. He already felt lonely without Yifan. "Yifan?" He called out, and there was no response. Junmyeon sighed. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself and tried to think positive things. He smiled instantly as soon as he remembered their wedding. His husband looked so handsome as always. His boys looked so dashing, and hoped that his friends had taken their pictures. Lots of them.

 

Junmyeon sighed suddenly. He missed his boys. He had made a call yesterday night after having a long talk with his husband about his depression. He only talked to them a little because his elder brother had taken over the line out of nowhere, and was totally embarrassed by the straightforward unnecessary questions thrown at him because he had set his phone to loud speaker and Yifan had heard the embarrassing questions!

 

Oh how shameful it was. He would punch his brother in the face after getting back to Korea for embarrassing him in front of Yifan. "Jun?" The said male called out for him suddenly. "Yifan?" He reached out his hand across the bed, eyes still closed and then he heard a chuckle. "I'm not there, Jun. You can open your eyes now." Junmyeon blushed in embarrassment before looking at the male who was standing outside the bathroom, half-nude.

 

"Come here."

 

Junmyeon frowned at first, before deciding to obey because it was too cold and he needed a source of warmth right now. "Go inside first. We can cuddle later." Junmyeon's frown deepened as he peered up to his husband, "Promise?" He couldn't help but to ask, pouting a little. A kiss on his nose, and the frown left his face. "Promise. I'll be with you in a while." Junmyeon didn't understand what the latter meant but then he was pushed by his back gently into a bathroom.

 

He blushed on what he saw. The bathtub was filled with soapy water with scented petals, a rose scent hanging in the air. There's a wine bottle and two wine glass, probably for the both of them. "What is he thinking..." Junmyeon covered his warm cheeks in attempt to cool them down. He then spotted a silk bathrobe behind the door. Junmyeon blushed madly. Without complaining, he stripped off his clothes before wearing the dark purple bathrobe, tying the silk belt into a knot.

 

He jumped a little when he heard the door being knocked.  _"Can I come in?"_  Junmyeon opened the door, and saw Yifan clad in a silk dark green bathrobe. His husband looked so breathtaking on whatever he wore. "Do you like it?" The latter immediately had his arms around his waist, before glancing at the bathtub. "I like the setup... Let's get in?" Junmyeon says shyly, staring up at his husband.

 

Yifan got in first, sitting at the corner right of the tub before guiding him to join him. "Careful," Yifan said to him when he almost slipped, "I've got you." Junmyeon smiled in gratitude before they sat down together, facing each other, their legs side by side. Junmyeon loved the way the warm water burned his skin a little, calming his senses from what had happened earlier.

 

Yifan watched how beautiful his little husband looked. Junmyeon seemed peaceful, despite what happened earlier. Yifan was glad. He would love to pamper him more, that's why he did this. "Jun?" He called out, a little dazed out from watching his husband. He could do that later when they're about to sleep. "Want some wine?" He asked as he took the glass for him. Yifan totally didn't expect the next thing.

 

He gulped as the small figure crawled towards him before carefully straddling on his thighs. "Is this okay... ?" Junmyeon asked with much shyness, cheeks darkening in pink. Yifan answered with a mute nod, words unable to form at the alluring sight. "And, yes. I do want wine. Can we share?" Yifan nodded again and Junmyeon helped him to pour the wine into their glass. Yifan made him to drink first.

 

Junmyeon's face scrunched adorably which made him to chuckle a little. Junmyeon then rested his head on his right shoulder, short arms looping around Yifan's waist. He smiled with his eyes closed as he felt an arm on his back as Yifan sipped his drink. "Thank you," Junmyeon started, "This is really nice." Yifan must've placed the glass away as he felt both arms around him now, squeezing him into the latter's chest.

 

"I wanted to do more but―"

 

"This is good already. I only need you to make me feel better, Yifan."

 

He failed to notice that his husband's cheeks were changing colors. The warm water and the pleasing fragrance was somewhat making him to feel sleepy. "Hey." Junmyeon brought his eyes upwards and was met with a pair of loving orbs. He sighed at ease when Yifan made their foreheads to touch, eyes closed. Slowly, he lifted his arms to the taller male's neck when he felt the male tilted his head a little. He slipped out a moan as they kissed languidly.

 

Junmyeon couldn't count on how many times they've kissed, but he was very sure that he loved them all. Their kiss became passionate as Yifan began to deepen the kiss, with Junmyeon eagerly responding to it. Their passionate kiss became deeper and hotter, feeling all warm inside and out. "Lead the way, Jun." Junmyeon broke their kiss abruptly as soon as he heard Yifan mumbled those.

 

His giant smiled at him, and Junmyeon knew the latter wasn't joking on what he had said earlier. "Don't be shy..." Blood rushed to his face and felt his cheeks getting hot as Yifan began to suck and nip on his neck, making him to let out little noises in his throat. "You've done this before when you were a Junhee, right... ?" His husband stated and Junmyeon noticed that Yifan was undressing him, pushing the bathrobe to the back of his shoulders. It fell loosely by his arms.

 

Junmyeon lets him to do whatever he wanted to, because he knew that Yifan won't ever force him or hurt him. He did the same to Yifan, fingers untying the knot on the taller male's bathrobe, eyes shyly gazing upwards when he was done. Both were half-nude, atmosphere hot and heavy as they kissed passionately once again. Junmyeon couldn't stop moving on the latter's thighs so he had locked his arms around Yifan's neck tightly, moaning in content whenever their lower parts brushed against one another.

 

Yifan on the other hand had already swung his arms around Junmyeon's waist to keep him steady, pulling him up to his thighs occasionally, lips fiercely locked as the intense make-out continued. Yifan lets out a moan unconsciously when he felt something nice and tight around his hardened length, before he realized that it was actually Junmyeon. He broke the kiss instantly.

 

Junmyeon had never touched him before. It was always him. "I..." His little husband was looking at him with much shyness, cheeks rosy and parted lips heaving out heavy breaths, making him to look adorable and alluring at the same time. He pecked on his lips, encouraging him to go on. Yifan began to let out sounds of pleasure as Junmyeon began to stroke him total hardness.

 

"J-Jun―"

 

He was about to come, until Junmyeon retreated his hands away. Yifan looked at him with much confusion, not until he saw that look of desire and love in his eyes. "Come inside of me." A chill went down to his spine by the demanding tone of Junmyeon's. Yifan nodded and both of them have totally discarded their bathrobes after that. Junmyeon hugged him by his neck as he easily began to take Yifan bit by bit, courtesy of the soapy and warm water.

 

"You okay?"

 

Yifan asked worriedly, caressing Junmyeon's back as the male had fully taken him. Junmyeon moaned when he moved a little, and both of them began to let out sounds of pleasure and satisfaction as Junmyeon started to bounce up and down. Yifan managed to leave more hickeys as Junmyeon held onto him for dear life, head tipped back, Yifan's arms tight around him.

 

"Yi― Ngh― Ah, ah, Yifan― Ah!"

 

Yifan felt his husband's body jolted in pleasure. He helped his husband to feel more of the bliss as he thrust his hips forwards, holding Junmyeon tightly by his hips, nails digging dip into the smooth skin. Junmyeon would become so responsive when he was about to come. He wouldn't stay put, hands would be around his forearms for one second and then quickly on his chest and then his arms would be hugging his neck.

 

He loved hearing Junmyeon's voice the most, not to mention his face full of bliss when he's near. Yifan always felt proud because he was the only one who could make Junmyeon go out of control like this. A familiar clench of tightness around his length makes him to groan, which meant Junmyeon was going to―  _"Yifan!!"_ He groaned once more into Junmyeon's neck, the ever so tightness felt so good and so satisfying.

 

"Junmyeon..."

 

Said male panted against his lips, feeling his tiny palms on the either side of his face. "I love you so much..." Yifan smiled, pulling him flush towards his wet chest, kissing him softly this time. A whine slipped out from Junmyeon's lips, probably the tip of his length had brushed against his prostate. "Let's go to bed..." Yifan agreed mutely, slowly pulling out himself, hearing his little husband's small mewl as he did that.

 

"You okay?"

 

He asked as he carefully guided Junmyeon out of the tub, water dripping down. He didn't expect Junmyeon to kiss him after yanking him down. Yifan speedily responded, knowing that both of them still weren't off from their high yet. Yifan carefully trapped him against the bathroom door, lips locking with his little husband's, murmuring Junmyeon's name occasionally.

 

They continue to kiss until they were hard again. Yifan couldn't hold it anymore. He carried the younger male by his under thighs, earning a surprised shriek from him who then clung onto him for safety. He carefully laid Junmyeon on the mattress before slowly climbing over him, leaving tender kisses on his little husband's body. He loved to do this, indirectly wanting to let know that Junmyeon was beautiful, inside and also on the outside.

 

Propping his elbows on the either side of his head, Yifan stared at the love of his life intently, same goes to Junmyeon. The younger male then slowly circled his arms around Yifan's neck, and both of them smiled before continuing where they left off.

 

 

 +++

   

"Yifan, hurry! Or else it'll be snow storming soon and we can't buy the souvenirs!"

 

Junmyeon nagged as he leaned down before wearing his shoes near the door. He haven't seen any sign of his husband coming out from the bathroom yet, probably still fixing his hair. "You forgot this, bunny." Just when Junmyeon was about to open the door, he gasped as he felt something warm pressed up on his back and also something else which was warm covering his neck.

 

It was his muffler. "Th-Thanks." He didn't want to admit it at first, but right now, he admitted that he would become flustered whenever Yifan gave him a back-hug. As if his husband had read his thoughts, he felt the strong arms of Yifan's wrapping around his waist. "What are you doing... ?" He asked with a small voice. "Well, I can't to do this to you at outside so I'm doing this right now." Junmyeon blushed, smiling shyly, and he lets himself getting hugged.

 

He didn't expect to be turned around though. He was met with Yifan's worried orbs. "You okay?" His giant asked softly, one hand caressing on his back, and Junmyeon's blush darkened. He was okay, just... A little sore (from yesterday's continuation of their love-making on bed). Junmyeon hugged the taller male all of a sudden, catching Yifan by surprise.

 

"I'm always okay when I'm with you..."

 

Yifan hugged him back, limbs tight around each other's bodies, "That's good." The taller male rested his face onto the muffler, just hugging the younger male silently. "Jun?" Junmyeon looked up, arms still around his giant's torso. "Can I kiss you?" Yifan asked sheepishly, earning a quirked brow from his little husband. "Why ask?" He lets out a chuckle, leaning down to bump his nose with Junmyeon's.

 

"Because we're gonna be outside for the whole day and I know you won't let me to kiss you around people so..."

 

He heard his little husband who was laughing softly, burying his face into his neck as he did that. "Is that a yes or a no?" He whined, pulling the male flushed onto him, heaving the male off from the floor. " _Yes!_  Put me down―" He kissed the shorter male in an instant as soon as Junmyeon's feet was touching the floor. He could feel that Junmyeon was smiling into the tender kiss, and he smiled too.

 

After both were satisfied from their kiss, the pair gazed shyly, before the shorter male stood on his tiptoes for one last kiss. "We should go right now," Yifan mumbled against the shorter male's lips carelessly, "Before we end up staying here..." His little husband pulled away first, a light blush painting on his peachy cheeks. It's their second last day of their honeymoon, Yifan wanted to show him around and buy souvenirs for the boys.

 

"You're right..."

 

He heard Junmyeon's shy voice, eyes lovingly staring back into his. "Let's go?" Yifan smiled warmly. "Only if you leave your arms around me first," Junmyeon almost giggled. Yifan blushed because he didn't even realize it. He heard Junmyeon laughing and Yifan huffed, letting himself being dragged by his little husband. "I-It's freezinggg!" Junmyeon complained as his teeth chattered.

 

He got a shaky chuckle in reply. "I-I didn't know that it'll be snowing th-this hard." Both of them were huddled close for warmth as they stroll together by the snowy sidewalk. "I told you before that it will be snowing hard in the middle of November, right?" Junmyeon glared up to his husband, who only squeaked inwardly by the sharp stare. "Come on. Let's go here first," Yifan pulled their intertwined arms into a foreign shop (for Junmyeon of course).

 

Once they were inside, Junmyeon felt warm. They were in a bakery shop. He looked at Yifan with sparkly eyes, showing how grateful he was at the moment. It had been awhile since he had eaten pastries. "Pick whatever you want. My treat," Yifan pushed him gently to the display of varieties of bread, making his mouth to water a little. Yifan reminded the day where he invited Junmyeon for lunch before they started going out.

 

Time sure flies quickly. Now, he couldn't believe that he was married to this person. The most precious person in his life― "Yifan, I'm done. Do you want anything? I've chose some for you. Oh and I've ordered hot choco. How 'bout you?" Yifan managed to snap out from his sappy thoughts. He looked at the happy Junmyeon. Without thinking, Yifan leaned down and kissed him.

 

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

 

Junmyeon became flustered, and someone whistled behind them, most probably the cashier because she was waiting for Yifan's order. "Sorry," He quickly looked at the cashier before ordering a hot coffee and bringing his attention back to Junmyeon, "I didn't mean to do that." Junmyeon pouted, a frown on his face, showing how displeased he was. "Don't worry. People won't judge us here." Junmyeon seemed to believe it as his face was full of surprise.

 

"Really?"

 

Yifan nodded. He didn't expect to get kissed by him though, "Wh-What are you doing?" Junmyeon looked at him shyly but soon, he was frowning, "That girl was staring at you." Yifan swore that he almost squealed at the jealous tone of his little husband's. "Here's your order, um..." The cashier's voice caught both of their attention. Yifan paid for the food and their drinks before dashing out of the shop, Junmyeon giggling and Yifan laughing by the girl's priceless face.

 

It had stopped snowing outside, but it didn't stop them from shaking by the cold temperature. "We better d-drink this first." Yifan agreed mutely by eagerly sipping his hot coffee. The pair then walk quietly side by side, destination unknown as Junmyeon kept following Yifan since he knew most of the places here. They also ate a few more breads after sharing one.

 

"Have you came here before with Dr Zhang?"

 

Yifan choked on his breaths by the sudden question as they arrive at an empty white powdery park, the view of tall buildings welcoming them. Junmyeon patted on his giant's back, calming him down from the coughing fit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ask that," Junmyeon's face fell as he quietly stood beside Yifan. He still kept quiet when the male pulled him close and made him to sit down after brushing off the white flakes on one of the benches.

 

"We didn't hang out that much. Both of us didn't have any dating experience so, yeah," Yifan stopped. Junmyeon didn't ask anything further. "Are you... Angry with me?" Junmyeon shook his head before leaning on his husband's right arm, sighing, "I would never get angry at you..." Whenever he's angry at Yifan, something bad would happen. He didn't want that anymore.

 

Not when the latter almost lost his life from the last incident where he was angry at him before. "What are you thinking?" Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking." Yifan stayed quiet after that. "What is it?" Junmyeon questioned after a moment of silence. "You're always thinking about something even when we're both alone. I'm quite jealous of your thoughts." Junmyeon felt his face getting warm by the cheesy statement.

 

He playfully hit on Yifan's arm before leaning onto him again. "Sometimes I get lost in my thoughts," Junmyeon started as he stared up to the white clouds, covering the blue sky, "It's good and bad at the same time." An arm was around his back in an instant before he felt the left side of his face squished on the latter's clothed torso. Junmyeon made himself comfortable.

 

There were a few passersby, yet none of them threw judgmental looks on them. It was satisfying, being comfortable with Yifan freely. "Don't get lost forever in your thoughts, okay?" He felt cold lips on his temple, before he nodded as an answer. "Can I sleep for a while?" Immediately, he felt Yifan pulling him up on his feet. "Let's walk some more. I need to show you around. You can sleep later at our hotel. Is that okay?" Pouting, Junmyeon still nodded anyways.

 

"Where are we gonna go?"

 

He asked, eyes on the snowy sidewalk. "Jun, look here." He obeyed. Junmyeon heard the sound of a picture being taken. He fumed, "Yifan! Delete that!" Yifan laughed as he lifted his arm so that he couldn't reach to take the latter's phone. "Yifan, please. I must've looked like an idiot. You could've told me that you're gonna take a picture!" He hears more pictures being taken as he hopped for the latter's phone, groaning in annoyance.

 

"Give me that!"

 

Junmyeon hopped for one last time and managed to take the phone. He immediately looked at the screen, but it was showing his face. The self-camera was on. Yifan took his chance to quickly lean down to his right side and placed his lips on his little husband's cheek as he sneakily tapped on the capture button at the same time. "Yifan!" Junmyeon hit his chest for few times, probably disliking his (pink) face on the picture.

 

"Let me see it first~"

 

He chuckled at the displeased face of his little husband. Yifan smiled in adoration as soon as he saw the picture. Junmyeon's cheeks were in pink, eyes round and surprised staring at the camera as he saw himself kissing his little husband's right cheek with his left arm hugging Junmyeon's neck. "Yifan..." He hummed, making the picture as his phone's wallpaper.

 

He looked down to see a frowning Junmyeon. "Don't be like that, Jun," He stole a kiss and Junmyeon's face reddened. His husband smiled suddenly after sighing. "So cheesy." He heard him muttered. Yifan smiled when Junmyeon pulled him to walk by force. "Let's go! I can't wait to buy souvenirs!" Junmyeon shouted happily. "These suits the boys, don't you think?" Yifan asked as he took two cute keychains to his palms before showing it to Junmyeon.

 

The keychains were made of wood, one was carved in a cat shape while the other one was a bear. "It really does. Let me draw their faces." Yifan handed him a permanent marker and waited for him to finish. "Is it okay?" Junmyeon showed his work, and they were really cute. Whenever Jongdae smiled, his lips almost looked similar to a cat's. Whenever Jongin became sleepy, his eyes would be droopy, just like a bear from a cartoon.

 

"They will  _love_ this," Yifan proudly smiled as he took the souvenirs. "Let's buy for others too." And he lets himself being dragged from here to there in the gift shop. They have went to a few shops earlier, but none of the items suited Junmyeon's taste. After they bought a lot of souvenirs for their family and relatives, they went to an Italian cuisine restaurant for tea break.

 

Yifan said they could order food at their hotel for dinner, only if they were hungry. Junmyeon didn't mind at all. He enjoyed his honeymoon with Yifan. He enjoyed every moment being with Yifan. Yifan talked a lot while they were eating, not that Junmyeon minded. He didn't know much about his husband's childhood so he listened to him intently, wanting to know everything.

 

From how he was a little boy who managed to overcome his biological father's death, watching his mother marrying someone else at the age of eight, having a younger brother on the same year, meeting Chanyeol and Baekhyun in high school in Korea, undergoing business major once he entered university in Canada to what he was right now. Little that Junmyeon knew, his tall husband didn't mention his ex.

 

Junmyeon didn't want to make their date uncomfortable so he brushed the thought of asking questions about it. The pair was full with their meals and once they walked out from the restaurant, it was already dark. "Where are we going?" Junmyeon asked after checking his phone, it was going to be seven. Yifan only smiled before pulling him closer to his side, their hips bumping.

 

Junmyeon followed his steps quietly, their destination getting darker and darker in front of them. He unconsciously searched for Yifan's hand to be intertwined, a little scared. He knew that Yifan was full of surprises but he wished that his surprise would come soon because he was going to panic any minute― "Watch your step," His thoughts were cut off instantly when Yifan suddenly stopped him, "The stairs are covered with snow. So watch your step."

 

Junmyeon mutely nodded, carefully going down and gasped when something covered his eyes from behind. "It's just me, Jun. Don't worry. Keep going, okay?" Junmyeon obeyed, blindly wrapping his hands around Yifan's wrists. He almost sunk into the thick blanket of snow if it wasn't for his husband grabbing him by his arms. Junmyeon sighed. He could never live without Yifan by his side.

 

When Junmyeon looked above, his mouth was agape by the magnificent view. It felt like he was in a movie. The river was still running despite the chilly weather. "Hey," He looked behind him and saw a nervous Yifan, "Do you like it?" Junmyeon smiled widely as an answer. Yifan then walked them to the wooden bench, a few steps away from the river. He immediately leaned onto Yifan once they've sat together.

 

"Tired?"

 

Junmyeon shook his head with a smile on his face, "Had so much fun..." He won't admit that he's tired. "Jun, look up." Junmyeon obeyed, and lets out a sound of amazement. "So beautiful..." He gazed at each and every stars, some shining brightly and some didn't, but it was indeed beautiful.  _Very_  beautiful. "You're more beautiful." Junmyeon hit Yifan's chest playfully, but then he noticed the latter's serious look.

 

"What's..."

 

His words were stuck in his throat as he saw Yifan leaning down to him. Closing his eyes, he felt Yifan's lips on his, kissing him slowly. Yifan carefully turned to his left side to kiss the male properly, right arm sneaking around Junmyeon's front before pulling him a little more close. A noise of contentment slipped from his little husband's lips, not that he minded. Their thick coats were making them hard to be close, so both of them squished their bodies against one another from time to time, lips still attached closely.

 

"Can we... Stay here... For a while... ?"

 

Junmyeon asked between their slow kisses. Yifan smiled against his lips, "We're already doing that, silly." Yifan squeaked in surprise when Junmyeon bit on his lower lip, earning a soft giggle from the man himself after that, successfully ending their kiss. Yifan internally groaned, brushing his bottom lip with his thumb. "Yifan?" Yifan hummed softly as a reply. "Thank you for everything." He frowned. "You don't have to thank me, Jun," He sweetly answered.

 

"But I want to."

 

"..."

 

"I just... The boys wouldn't be the same if they haven't met you. I wouldn't be the same if I haven't met you. Th-Thank you so much."

 

"Are you crying?"

 

Yifan immediately cupped the left side of Junmyeon face. He was right. Junmyeon chuckled awkwardly with a smile, "I-I thought I can to say those without crying... I guess I can't, haha..." He tucked Junmyeon's head carefully under his chin, "There, there," He patted on Junmyeon's back, "It's okay. You can cry whenever you want to," Yifan looked down and smiled, "Just don't cry without me knowing first, alright? I will hate myself for that," He softly nudged the tip of his nose with Junmyeon's, who later smiled shyly in reply.

 

"I love you, Junmyeon," He gently pushed back his little husband's bangs to the back and left a chaste kiss on the clear forehead, "I really do." Junmyeon nuzzled into his chest in comfort, "I know. I love you more." Both have shy smiles on their faces, sitting there together until it was totally dark. They went back to their hotel after an hour, taking a cab. Yifan gazed adoringly at the sleeping male once they were seated on the backseat.

  

 

+++

  

 

On the last day of their honeymoon, Yifan woke up first before ordering breakfast. As soon as he finished his bath, the room service arrived. He was awfully sweet as he began to wake the love of his life. "Jun~ Wakey wakey, Junmyeon~" His little husband hid more of himself under the thick blanket, whining a little. "Junmyeon, breakfast is here. Can you go shower first so that we can eat together?" Yifan managed to lift down the blanket from his lover's face, messy hair greeting his sight with pink cheeks.

 

He smiled instantly, "Do you want me to shower you?" A fist almost hit his face if only he didn't dodge it. "Go shower, then. Let's eat together, please?" Yifan didn't care about his pride as he batted his eyelashes, and somehow Junmyeon agreed as he groggily climbed off from the bed to the bathroom. Junmyeon didn't bother to wear any pants underneath as the big shirt (which belonged to Yifan) had covered up most of his lower areas until his knees.

 

He also noticed that his husband didn't wear a shirt, which meant they weren't going anywhere today.  ** _Great_** , because Junmyeon felt his legs were about to explode from much walking yesterday. He even slept in the taxi and Yifan almost carried him to their hotel room. "Good morning, Junmyeon." He smiled with his eyes closed as he lets his husband to dry his hair with the towel.

 

"Good morning..."

 

He replied after Yifan was done. They share a quick peck before heading towards the bed where their breakfast were. It was the same western breakfast he had on the second day at their previous hotel, the only difference was the orange juice. Once they were done, Yifan cleared the bed. Just after he sat on the bed, he didn't expect Junmyeon to climb over and sit on his lap.

 

Junmyeon was never this bold but when he was, Yifan found it very appealing. "This is okay, right... ?" His little husband asked shyly, the right side of his face pressed against his bare torso, looking up at him bashfully. He kissed him in response. "How can you be this adorable, hm?" Yifan asked while nosing on his little husband's temple softly, internally squealing over on how cute Junmyeon was.

 

"I'm not adorable."

 

Tingles ran throughout his body as Junmyeon's lips were pressed on his bare skin of his torso as he mumbled those. Yifan wasn't sure if the male was doing it on purpose or not. When there were no other movements, Yifan assumed that his husband was sleeping. He decided to watch something on the television, not forgetting to lower the volume.

 

An hour had passed quickly, nothing attracted his attention so he turned it off. "Yifan?" Yifan almost jumped by the sudden voice of his husband's.  ** _So he isn't asleep?_**  He hummed in response, caressing the back of Junmyeon's hair gently. "How did you meet Dr Zhang?" Yifan looked down as he saw the younger male was staring up at him with much curiousness on his face.

 

"Jun, we're both married now―"

 

"I just want to know..."

 

Yifan regretted as he stared into the younger male's eyes which were looking very desperate to know and as if he would  _cry_  any second now if Yifan didn't tell him. He sighed heavily. He could never say no to this male. Not when he was sitting on his lap so bravely like this. Yifan pulled him into his chest, Junmyeon's head safely tucked under his chin, the right side of the younger male's face mushed on his bare torso as Yifan tightened his grip around Junmyeon's middle.

 

Junmyeon relaxed by hearing the taller male's heartbeat. "Both of us met in last year of our high school in Canada," He started while combing Junmyeon's hair with his fingers, "I asked him out first. So, yeah. He agreed. We even went to the same university. I was in business while he was in medics. What else do you want to know... ?" He asked, trying not to sound uneasy. "How did you fall for him?" Yifan fidgeted inwardly.

 

Why was Junmyeon asking him these kind of questions? Him and Yixing were over. That's the past. "Uh, I couldn't remember. Why did you ask?" He couldn't help but to ask since he was curious. "Hm... Just asking..." Yifan cupped the left side of Junmyeon's face, eyes laced with nothing but love. He was about to lean down for a kiss not until― "Have you both... Done it?" Yifan looked at him in shock.

 

He sighed. Lying only hurts more, right? Yifan brushed his thumb affectionately over his husband's lower lip as he gazed into his eyes, "We only did it once before he forever left me to China. That was the last time I saw him until I met him at the hospital." Yifan cringed at the memory. He definitely hated the old-self of him back then where it took years for him to move on after getting the text message.

 

He couldn't believe that he became like that just because of a person. "You must have been really sad..." Junmyeon said as he patted on his chest understandingly. Yifan smiled, "Not really." Junmyeon stared at him in confusion but not until Yifan sneakily sunk his teeth on one of his sensitive spots, making him to slip out a moan. "I have you to love now. Forever," Yifan trailed his lips behind his left ear and Junmyeon's whole body jolted at the feeling.

 

"Yi-Yifan, don't― Ngh!"

 

Junmyeon's head tipped back as Yifan did one of his favorite doings, one that he would never admit. He couldn't imagine if he hadn't meet this person. The person who made the boys' life happier. His too. His life had been much productive and energetic after he had met Yifan. Junmyeon used to think about dying but now, he kept on thinking his happy moments. His future, with Yifan and the boys of course.

 

Junmyeon shrieked when Yifan tightened his arms around his middle before throwing him gingerly on the mattress, with the latter landing on top of him. Junmyeon blushed by the loving gaze. He was seriously grateful because of this person. "I love you, Junmyeon." He whined, eyes closed as Yifan began to leave kisses all over his body, a must-do routine by him whenever before they start to make love.

 

_**If only I haven't met you...** _

 

Sure, there were times where it was messy and complicated and hurt, but it was definitely worth it now. He couldn't but to thank the Gods and everything in this world. Junmyeon choked out a moan when Yifan entered him without warning. He was deep into his thoughts until he didn't notice that Yifan had prepped him earlier. He stared at the person above him, arms linking around his neck. "I love you, Yifan." And they kissed as they made love, even at night.

  

+++ 

  

"Appa!"

 

"Boys!"

 

Yifan couldn't help but to notice the way his little husband limped slightly as he walked towards the boys.  ** _Serves him right for wanting more_** , he inwardly chuckled, smiling unconsciously by yesterday's memories. "Holy crap, you're glowing!" Yifan snapped his head to the back, only to roll his eyes when he saw a shit-eating grin from his bratty brother's face. "Someone had a good time~" He rolled his eyes again, handing the bags to him.

 

" _Both_  of us had a good time, alright?"

 

Yifan smiled. Sehun gasped dramatically, "Did you guys―" "Papa!" Jongdae came out of nowhere and hugged Yifan's legs, following with Jongin. "We missed you sooo much!" Jongdae pouted up to his Papa, who ruffled his hair in response. Jongin pouted too. "Me too. Missed you both so― Wait. Let me give you both something." Junmyeon witnessed the boys' anticipating eyes filled with curiousness, standing beside Yifan with their luggage.

 

He missed them so much and just by looking at them made his chest to warm up with affection already. "This is so cute!" Junmyeon smiled when Jongin squealed loudly, while Jongdae jumped into Yifan's arms once again. Of course they would love the souvenirs. Their Papa chose for them after all. They then began to go home in Sehun's car. Yifan sat at the passenger's seat while Junmyeon listened intently to the boys' stories, being squished between them on the backseat.

 

He didn't have the heart to tell them that he was actually so, so tired because the boys must have missed him so much. It was a miracle how the boys managed to live one week without him. "Yifan... ?" Junmyeon called out as he stared at their house. Their  _new_  house, to be exact. "Do you like it?" Yifan asked with his left arm around his back, pulling him close. He watched the kids running into the house with Sehun behind them.

 

"I... I'm... Why didn't you tell me?"

 

He glared at Yifan, who squeaked inwardly by the sharp gaze. "I wanted to surprise you." Junmyeon sighed before leaning into his husband's chest, sleep taking its effect now after being awake for hours on the plane earlier, "You're always full of surprises..." Yifan chuckled above him, "Don't you want to go in?" Junmyeon nodded weakly, "I promise I will check the house once I've had enough sleep..." Yifan smiled before carefully guiding him into their house.

 

Junmyeon was half-asleep and half-awake the moment they've reached the stairs. "Boys, Appa needs to rest since he didn't sleep at all. Can we talk later at night?" The boys nodded, "Okay! Take care of Appa, Papa!" Yifan thanked Sehun for taking good care of the boys before guiding Junmyeon carefully to the stairs. He was scared that Junmyeon might fall because of his mismatched steps so he carried his little husband instead.

 

Junmyeon didn't protest at all. Instead, all he heard was small mumbles. He carefully made way to their bedroom and settled Junmyeon on the mattress safely. He sighed worriedly. Junmyeon didn't sleep at all while they were on air because of the disturbing weather. It was snowing so hard until the plane shook aggressively, the air masks popped down for emergency.

 

Yifan made sure that the next time if he wanted to bring Junmyeon and the boys to Vancouver, they should go before spring. He quickly washed up and joined his sleepy husband. He looked down when Junmyeon called for him, only to get a kiss on his lips. "I love you," The male then nuzzled into his chest possessively. Yifan beamed, tightly hugging Junmyeon in his arms, "I love you more." 

 


	36. i. yifan's doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be posting drabbles from this fic! :)
> 
> jongin is 9, jongdae is 10, junmyeon is 31, yifan is 32

 

Yifan will always feel uncomfortable whenever Sehun, his half younger brother, visits them. Not that he hates his brother. It’s just, he doesn’t like seeing him being too close or he would like to say, too touchy towards his little husband. Too much closeness. Too much whispers. Too much touches. Too much clinginess. Too much everything. Doesn’t he do that with his own boyfriend, Luhan?

 

It makes him to doubt whether Sehun is doing that on purpose just to make him jealous or whether he really  _likes_  his little husband. Of course Junmyeon is being oblivious about it. The male wouldn’t flinch or move away whenever Sehun is being clingy or cuddly with him. What if Junmyeon  _likes_  Sehun in that way too? Yifan feels his heart drops at the thought. There’s no way, right?

 

“What are you thinking about, Dad?”

 

Jongin’s curious voice brings him back to reality. He looks down to the said boy from watching the two males sitting too close on the couch, watching a show but their focus aren’t on the television. “It’s nothing,” He looks back at the pair, feeling something boiling in his blood as Sehun rests his chin on his little husband’s right shoulder, whispering something.

 

“You’re not looking at me, Dad.”

 

Yifan sighs before crouching in front of the boy, feeling defeated, “I don’t know, Jongin. Help me?” Jongin looks taken aback by his Dad’s sad face. He looks towards the living room, staring at the pair on the couch before looking back to his Dad, “Do you not like Sehun hyung?” His Dad shakes his head, “No. I don’t hate my own brother, Jongin. It’s just…” Yifan trails off.

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

Yifan is definitely  _beyond_  jealous. He’s angry, to be exact. “I don’t know, Jongin. Don’t you think Sehun has crossed the line? I mean, your Appa is married to me… And he’s being a lot close to him. Even your Appa doesn’t stop him from being close. So…” Jongin purses his lips, nodding in agreement. Yifan heaves out a sigh, thanking the Gods that even the boy understands how he feels.

 

“I think Appa still loves you the most even though he lets Sehun hyung to be close with him,” Jongin says genuinely. Yifan can only sigh. It’s been almost an hour already and Junmyeon still doesn’t even talk to him, attention all on Sehun. He knows that Sehun will not leave until he picks Jongdae up from his vocal lessons. He grits his teeth, feeling irritated. Yifan can’t imagine how close he will be if he’s away from home. Sehun will have Junmyeon all by himself.

 

And he can’t let that happen. “Jongin, what should I do? We have to fetch your hyung later. Do you have any plans to separate Sehun and your Appa?” He asks Jongin for his plan instead. Who knows that it may work? Besides, he doesn’t want his own plan to be cruel (like abandoning Sehun all alone in the house and taking the three of them to a nice dinner). He wants to hear the boy’s plan because he knows that Jongin likes socializing with Sehun, same goes to Jongdae.

 

“I’ll have him in the backseat and you can have Appa at the front. When Jongdae hyung comes, he won’t let Sehun hyung to go anywhere. Is that okay?”

 

Yifan smiles widely, hugging the boy in an instant, “A brilliant plan, Jongin. Go get ready. I’ll try to separate them now.” Jongin kisses on his left cheek and runs upstairs quickly. Yifan smiles, before it fades away as he begins to walk to the lounge, “Jun, let’s go.” He holds back a hiss when Sehun hugs him from Junmyeon’s right side. Junmyeon only smiles, “Come on, Sehunnie. We’re going to take Jongdae home.”

 

Yifan rolls his eyes when his brother obeys Junmyeon’s words in an instant. He walks pass by them, feeling too irritated and tries to calm his anger down as he starts his car after reaching the garage. “Yifan?” He turns around in a flash when he hears Junmyeon’s soft voice. “What’s wrong?” Yifan leans into his little husband’s touch when the male has his hand on his cheeks.

 

“Yifan?”

 

He pulls his little husband to the passenger seat and leads him inside without saying anything. He glares at Sehun who only looks at him in wonder. “Suho hyung?” Sehun asks, not realizing the fact that Yifan’s gloomy mood has increased. “Get inside,” His voice comes out a little rough. Sehun obeys without any further questions. “Don’t worry, Dad.” Yifan forces out a smile as Jongin comforts him before hops into the car.

 

The ride is totally silent, with Junmyeon holding back the urge to ask what is going on, with Yifan holding back his anger while the two males, Sehun and Jongin, on the backseat are chatting cheerfully. Yifan knows that Junmyeon isn’t doing anything because the male knows that he won’t talk unless Junmyeon bribes him with a few kisses. His little husband still doesn’t like public display of affection after all of these years.

 

Yifan is kind of grateful for that or else Sehun may do something if they shared a kiss in front of him, and he really doesn’t want that. The fifteen minutes ride to Jongdae’s vocal lesson center ends as they have arrive. Jongdae senses the tensed aura as soon as he hops into the car. He exchanges looks with Jongin as Sehun is sitting between them.  _‘Will tell you later’_ , Jongin mouths towards him before Sehun diverts their attention.

 

During dinner, all of them are being talkative, except for Yifan. He can’t help it. The table for six is then empty as the boys manage to take Sehun to the living room, leaving their parents to have some alone time. Jongdae knows everything right after taking his bath as Jongin has explained it to him. “Yifan,” Junmyeon hugs his tall husband from behind. Yifan continues working on the dishes quietly.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, Yifan.”

 

Junmyeon tightens his arms, wanting answers. Yifan will always need extra touches and extra affections to get him to talk out his feelings or problems. He hears a sigh and the latter turns around after Junmyeon loosens his grip. Yifan is smiling, but Junmyeon knows it’s a forced one. “What’s wrong, hm?” He leans on his chest, palms on the either side of Yifan’s face. The taller male leans down in response, brushing their noses together.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

Junmyeon sighs. It looks like he doesn’t give his husband enough affection yet. “Tell me…” He gently circles his arms around Yifan’s neck, lips leaving soft kisses underneath his Yifan’s left jaw. Junmyeon smiles when Yifan finally has long limbs around his middle tightly. That means his husband has finally surrendered. “I just…” Junmyeon can’t hear anything after that as Yifan has his lips pressed against the right side of his neck.

 

“Just what, Yifan?”

 

He distances himself a little so that he can look up to Yifan. “You won’t get mad at me if I told you this, right?” Junmyeon tilts his head a little, unaware that Yifan is mentally cooing at him. “Tell me first, hm?” He tiptoes to leave a quick kiss. The latter then presses their forehead together, Yifan’s eyes closed, “Sehun… I know I’m not being mature here but I can’t help it…” Junmyeon frowns, “What did he do?”

 

Yifan  _groans_ , surprising Junmyeon without his knowing, “He always has you, Jun.  _Always_. Always being too close with you. Always being too clingy with you. Always being too touchy with you. Always takes your attention away from me. As if I don’t exist and as if you two are…” Junmyeon gasps softly, shocked. He immediately cups his husband’s face, making him to open his eyes, “Yifan, I would never cheat on you with your own brother.”

 

He doesn’t know if that made Yifan to feel relief but hearing his sigh makes him want to try harder, “I don’t have that kind of feeling towards him if that’s what you’re thinking about. It’s only you, Yifan.” He sees Yifan’s small smile, and he smiles a little too. He needs to give Yifan more assurance. He then thinks of something, “I sometimes tell Sehun to not to hug me because I know you don’t like it but he always replies it’s okay, only to make you jealous. You’re not jealous, aren’t you?”

 

Junmyeon bites his lower lip, scared a little. Jealous Yifan is a scary one to confront. He hears another sigh. “It’s not about me being jealous, Jun… I just think that he’s being more than overboard but… I don’t know. I don’t want to sound childish about this but you’re mine and seeing you with Sehun being all mushy without me is making me go sad… And insane and insecure and―” Junmyeon kisses him in an instant.

 

He feels the tensed muscles on taller male’s arms relaxes as Junmyeon bravely deepens the kiss, tilting his head to the other side. They pull away after hearing Sehun who’s calling out for Junmyeon from the living room. “See?” Junmyeon sees the sad smile of his. “He can’t do this to me, can he?” He pulls Yifan into another kiss before hearing the latter’s answer.

 

He can sense that Yifan is smiling, he smiles too. “I don’t want to share you with anyone, Jun…” Junmyeon hears his husband murmuring against his lips as they part away a few seconds later. “Even though we’re full time fathers and husbands, I feel like Sehun is taking you away from me half of the time…” Junmyeon opens his eyes at this, only to meet with Yifan’s gloomy ones.

 

He cradles his Yifan’s miserable face before giving him a comforting smile, “Talk to him, Fan.” The taller male blinks. “Talk to him so that he knows his boundaries. You have the rights to say it. I’m yours, right? You don’t like me being shared, right?” His tall husband nods aggressively in response. Yifan receives another long sweet kiss, before Sehun decides to ruin it.

 

“Hyung! I’ve been calling you for hundreds of times! You can kiss Krissy later! The boys want me to watch a horror movie and I don’t want to watch it alone!”

 

Just like that, the whiny Sehun takes his little husband away from him. He catches Junmyeon’s comforting smile again before he disappears from the kitchen. Yifan is so determined to talk about this to his brother. The living room is dark when he walks in. “Dad…” Jongdae’s sad voice makes him to look at the boys as he reaches the L-shaped couch.

 

He knows the boys must be feeling bad as they failed to let him have some alone time with Junmyeon. “It’s okay, boys. I’ll talk to him,” Yifan pats on their heads as he whispers. Yifan sits beside his little husband’s left side while Sehun is seated on the right side of Junmyeon. Jongin is on Sehun’s lap while Jongdae is perched on Yifan’s. The movie starts with an eerie sound.

 

Junmyeon is already affected by it as he leans on Yifan’s side. Yifan unconsciously lets out a smile, feeling happy because his little husband leans onto him, not Sehun. Jongdae suddenly takes his right hand and places on Junmyeon’s left thigh. Yifan looks at the boy for the explanation but his attention is diverted when he feels his little husband who has locked fingers with his tightly.

 

Yifan squeezes back, smiling. Jongin tries to cuddle with Sehun instead of watching the movie so that he can help his Dad by not having Sehun’s hands on his Appa. “Please, hyung. Cuddle with me,” Jongin looks at him with sad eyes. Sehun flinches by the cuteness before hugging the small boy in his arms, patting Jongin on the back. Jongin smiles into Sehun’s chest, plan successfully worked.

 

He glances towards his fathers and smiles even wider when he sees a smile on his Dad’s face who’s coaxing his Appa. He sees his elder brother who’s too engrossed in the movie. Jongin can’t handle it anymore as the warmth from Sehun’s body and his pats where they lull him to sleep. Just when Yifan takes a glance on Sehun, the male has already placed his head on Junmyeon’s right shoulder.

 

Yifan frowns. He brings his right arm down to Junmyeon’s waist, holding him tightly. Sehun doesn’t seem to realize anything, and Yifan smiles. Maybe he’s asleep. “Yifan.” He hears Junmyeon’s whisper after half an hour and looks down. He sees a smile on his little husband’s face. He smiles back before leaning down to capture Junmyeon’s lips. He feels the male leaning to his side in an instant.

 

“I’m scared,” He hears Junmyeon’s timid voice a while after and Yifan pulls away a little, “Let’s go to sleep? The other three are sleeping already.” Yifan looks down on his lap. Jongdae is indeed asleep too. He hears a small squeak and the next thing he knows, his little husband is hiding his face into his chest, tiny hands fisting his shirt. “She… She cut his head off… Turn it off, Yifan. Please,” Junmyeon pleads. 

 

Yifan winces when he sees a scene where the female lead is laughing hysterically after she has cut her boyfriend’s head off. Thank goodness the boys are asleep. He immediately searches for the remote before turning it off. Junmyeon still doesn’t move away from him. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s just a movie,” He comforts the male, patting his hair. Yifan hears a small whine. He lifts his little husband’s chin with two of his fingers.

 

Yifan’s heart shakes in his chest as soon as he notices Junmyeon’s glassy orbs. “I’m still scared even though I’m thirty one years old already. Please don’t laugh.” Yifan isn’t laughing. He kisses on his little husband’s nose instead. He understands that the younger hates horror-related themes. “It’s okay. You’re still cute,” Yifan tries to comfort him, and smiles when he receives a weak punch on his chest.

 

“Hyung…”

 

Sehun’s sleepy voice catches their attention and turn their heads to look at him. “I want to wash my face…” Sehun stands up wobbly after passing the asleep Jongin to Junmyeon. Yifan sighs in relief as Sehun didn’t do anything to his little husband. “Let’s put them to bed?” Yifan nods at Junmyeon’s suggestion. After putting the boys to bed, Yifan feels a tug on his shirt before he stops in front of the stairs.

 

“Don’t leave me alone.”

 

He holds back a smile at the frightened Junmyeon. His little husband always gets clingy whenever he’s scared and he’s the one who always has to ensure Junmyeon that he’s alright. He pulls Junmyeon into his embrace, left hand on the shorter male’s hip and right one on the left side of Junmyeon’s face, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead, “I’ll be back in a while, okay? Don’t go anywhere.”

 

He leads his little husband towards their bedroom and pats on his head after the male is on the bed. They share a quick kiss before Yifan hurriedly goes downstairs. He sees Sehun waiting at the door. “Suho hyung?” Yifan frowns, “He’s sleeping. I need to ask you something,” Yifan stands in front him. Sehun only frowns in reply, “What?” Yifan takes a deep breath, “Do you like Junmyeon?”

 

He examines Sehun’s face, still frowning. “Yes. I do like him. Why?” Yifan sighs, rubbing his face with one of his palms. It’s so hard to say the next words. “Do you… Do you like him in  _that_  kind of way?” He doesn’t expect to see the male laughing after he asks that. “Really, Krissy?” Sehun laughs a little, and realizes that Yifan is being really serious about this when his brother doesn’t laugh back.

 

“You’re always too close to him rather than your own hyung. Do you have feelings for Junmyeon, Sehun?”

 

Sehun likes the threatening aura around his half elder brother, and he smirks. “You think?” He crosses his arms on his chest, raising a brow towards him. “You can’t like him, Sehun. He’s my husband. Does Luhan know about this? He doesn’t know about it, right?” Sehun doesn’t give him an answer. “You’re jealous of me?” He challenges and notices the twitch on one of Yifan’s eyebrows.

 

“I shouldn’t be jealous of you, Sehun. I just feel like you’re going overboard. That’s all.”

 

Sehun chuckles, rolling his eyes a little, increasing Yifan’s annoyance. “I’m being serious here.” He hears Yifan’s stern voice. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I just like Suho hyung. That’s all.” Sehun doesn’t expect his brother will grab his collar. He has never seen Yifan react like this. “Do you really mean it?” Sehun nearly gulps when Yifan is  _glaring_   _at him_. “Kris, I was just  _kidding_. Chill.” Yifan returns to his normal self in an instant, releasing Sehun’s collar before fixing the shirt.

 

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m going overboard. I will be staying in China for my business degree for a few years in the next few days so that I can replace your position with a better mindset. That’s why I’m being extra clingy with Suho hyung right now. I’m sorry. He just… Takes care of me like a real hyung. No offense. Suho hyung helped me a lot when I was working in the club with him. You don’t like being touchy with me even until now so… I’m still sorry. I won’t come here again if you don’t like me.”

 

Yifan feels terrible after hearing all of those. “Wait,” He immediately hugs Sehun tightly, he’ll sure miss him when the younger is in China, “I’m sorry, Hunnie. I’ve been a bad hyung to you.” Sehun parts away from the hug, smiling sadly, “It’s okay. You’re a few years older than me. I understand.” Yifan walks his younger brother to his car at the front. “And actually, I just wanted to check whether you really love Suho hyung. I guess you do love him that much.” Yifan is dumbfounded.

 

“You… You  _used_  Junmyeon just to clear your doubts that I love him or not? After  _all_ these years?”

 

Sehun cackles as he gets into his car before starting the engine, “You’re not mad, right?” Yifan fumes. “You’re not getting anywhere next time!!” He shouts as he sees Sehun speeding away from his house. Yifan takes a deep breath. Oh Sehun and his mischievousness. How can that brat use Junmyeon to doubt his love for him? Speaking of Junmyeon, he must head back inside.

 

Junmyeon must be waiting for him. Yifan quickly locks the door and sprints upstairs towards the master bedroom. Just when he opens the door, he spots a pale-faced Junmyeon. “Yifan,” His little husband hugs him tightly by his torso, face mushed against his chest, “There’s something…” Yifan can’t hear the rest of his sentence but he knows it already.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here now,” He rests his left arm around Junmyeon’s back and cradles the back of his little husband’s head with his other hand, fingers caressing the short black locks softly. “Scared,” Junmyeon mumbles as soon as they’re on the mattress, face buried into Yifan’s chest. Yifan kisses on his temple, pampering the male with comforting touches and words. He loves comforting scared Junmyeon.

 

Only he can calm Junmyeon down, and is glad that they’ve resigned from their jobs a few years ago. Junmyeon is still curing from depression. Sehun has replaced him already, but his father must have wanted him to study first. He feels a bit bad for doubting on Sehun. But now, he’s totally satisfied. “You okay, Jun?” He lifts his little husband’s face who’s looking so adorably sleepy. He kisses Junmyeon in an instant. Slow and savoring each second of the kiss.

 

Junmyeon then lays the left side of his head sleepily on his chest, and Yifan smiles at the view. Maybe he can tell Junmyeon about Sehun tomorrow morning. The boys will be sad for sure for not having Sehun visiting them for a few years. “Night, Yi…” Yifan smiles warmly. He pulls up the comforters over their bodies and holds him close, gazing sleepily at the sleeping male. A few minutes later, he falls asleep, still holding Junmyeon securely in his arms.

 


	37. ii. overprotective dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [REQUESTED]   
> (from asianfanfics)
> 
> [Author nim can you make epilogue for it's you story? because i want to see more possessive and protective yifan towards the children for example how yifan would be protective when the children found their crush..hahahah..i want to see how cute it can be..heheheh..thank you author nim]

 

“I think something is wrong with Nini.”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong with him?”

 

Junmyeon waits for the other male’s answer as he chops the greens despite the tight arms around him from the back. “He’s… Distracted. Like, his expression and reactions are a second late. Usually he’s the first one to react whenever something happens.” Junmyeon hums in understatement, “You’re saying that he’s becoming dazed? Maybe he’s just nervous about school.” Yifan whines behind him, disagreeing.

 

“If it’s about school, why didn’t he tell us? You know how bad I felt when Nini came back home crying on the first day of school? Also that day when he told us that his classmates teased him for having two fathers?”

 

Junmyeon halts his actions instantly, “You don’t regret us, right… ?” Junmyeon gets turned around and he doesn’t look at his husband. “God, Junmyeon, I didn’t mean it that way.” He gets hugged from the front this time, his face mushed into the taller male’s firm chest. Junmyeon sighs in relief. “I didn’t mean to offend you in any way, Jun. I’m just worried for our Nini.” Junmyeon tries to push the male away because his apron is wet but his husband makes no attempt from moving. 

 

“Let’s do something about him?”  

 

Yifan asks as he finally parts from the hug, voice laced with worry. Junmyeon nods in reply, giving him a small smile. He doesn’t only love Yifan for being an understanding person, he admires how Yifan is always observant on the boys, unlike his ex. “We’ll ask him after lunch?” Junmyeon asks after stealing a peck. “Sounds okay to me. I’ll go pick them up, okay?” Yifan says before he plants a kiss on his little husband’s lips. 

 

One kiss turns into two and two turns into four and more. “You should go…” The younger male smiles against his lips, knowing that Yifan can’t leave him just for a few minutes. “Sorry,” Yifan pecks on the corner right of Junmyeon’s mouth, “Even after five years, you’re still so addicting.” He earns a light blush from his little husband. Satisfied, he steals another kiss and receives a light smack on his chest, a blushing Junmyeon smiling at him shyly.

 

“I’ll be back with the boys!”

 

Yifan shouts from the entrance of the house, before getting into his car. His concern towards Jongin isn’t fake. Jongin wasn’t blur or dazed when he entered first grade. The first day of school, Yifan applied a leave to pick the boys up after school. He totally didn’t expect that his little Jongin would be running from the entrance, sobbing into his chest after the boy was in his arms. Yifan totally can’t forget the image of the crying Jongin.

 

Ever since that incident, Yifan decided to be a full-time father and husband. He also persuaded Junmyeon and it’s been five years from then, both staying at home and spending time with the boys. This year, Jongin is in the third grade. He’s nine years old, far from reaching puberty. Jongdae is doing great, being cheerful and talkative as always. The journey to boys’ school takes almost ten minutes.

 

So he patiently drives to the path which is quite jammed due to traffic. When he arrives, he parks the vehicle at the parking lot before waiting outside his car, leaning his back on the door. His eyes are focused on the entrance of the school, waiting for two familiar short boys. There are already other parents waiting for their children too by then. Yifan smiles instantly when he spots Jongdae. The said boy also notices him and runs towards the tall figure, bag bouncing behind him.

 

Yifan crouches down as he welcomes little Jongdae into his arms. The boy hugs him firmly by his neck in response, “Missed you, Papa…” Yifan smiles. Jongdae only calls him ‘Papa’ when they’re both alone because Jongdae has said  _“I’m a big boy now!”_  to everyone who attended their housewarming event last Christmas. He then parts away and looks at the smiling Jongdae.

 

“Why your voice sounds sad but your face looks so happy?”

 

He ruffles the little boy’s hair fondly. “I’m sad because I miss you and Appa. I’m happy because someone likes Jongin!” Yifan’s fond smile instantly leaves his lips. “She’s Jongin’s classmate. I don’t think Jongin answered her yet because he likes Kyungsoo so―” “ _What?_ ” Yifan cuts him in mid-sentence, shocked. Jongdae slips out a gasp before covering his mouth, as if he has said something (which is supposed to be a secret) _._

 

“Mama, look, that’s the kid I said where he has two fathers. Isn’t that weird?”

 

Yifan covers Jongdae’s ears immediately but the boy has turned around before sticking out his tongue towards another small boy. The mother’s boy bows multiple times before shooting Yifan apologetic looks. “At least I’m happy with my daddies! You have no father at all and that’s so boring―” Yifan clamps a hand over Jongdae’s mouth from the back, and sees the mother’s boy who’s mouthing apologies to him now.

 

The other boy’s face has paled before motioning his mother to carry him. They then vanish from their sight. Yifan sighs, “Dae, next time when someone says anything bad or even cruel to you, just smile to them, okay?” Jongdae pouts, looking down at his shoes, “It’s easy for you to say…” Yifan’s chest clenches by the small sad voice. He hugs the little guy, patting on his bum softly. 

 

“I really, really understand that you’ve been told bad things about you by others. Try to be patient, alright? If you don’t react to them no matter how bad the words that they have said to you, they’ll get bored and they won’t bother you anymore. Be strong and be patient, okay, Dae?” 

 

Yifan bends down to look at the boy’s face after he breaks their hug. “I’ll try…” Yifan smiles by the timid reply. “Good boy,” He pecks on Jongdae’s nose, and hears a giggle in an instant. Yifan laughs as the little guy jumps onto him, hugging his neck again. “Oh hey, buddy,” Yifan pats on Jongin’s head once Jongdae has left his arms around him. Jongin lets out a strained smile. Yifan notices it in an instant. 

 

“Let’s go. Appa made both of your favorites today~”  

 

Jongdae jumps in joy, and Jongin responds a second late, just like what he said earlier to Junmyeon. Yifan can’t hide his anxiousness as the boys hop onto the backseat, Jongdae animatedly telling his younger brother what he did today, with Jongin replying a little late to his questions. “What ‘bout you, Jonginnie? What did you do today?” Junmyeon asks as he finishes his meal. Yifan was right.

 

The boy does response a second late to his question. He’s kind of dazed out too. Junmyeon exchanges worried looks with Yifan beside him, before looking at Jongdae, “We need to talk to your brother for a while, Dae. Can you go upstairs and do your homework? Call me if you need anything, alright?” Jongdae nods before politely excusing himself to wash his plate, then he goes upstairs.

 

“Is anything wrong… ?”

 

Jongin asks him timidly, face scared, looking at both of his parents. “I should ask that to you.” The boy shrinks on his seat as soon as he hears his Dad’s firm tone. “You’re scaring him,” Junmyeon whispers as he caresses his tall husband’s left arm under the table. He then smiles towards Jongin, “Can you help me and your Dad to wash the dishes, Jonginnie?” Once they’re done, Yifan still has a scowl on his face.

 

They’re sitting on the loveseat, with little Jongin between them. “So, tell me,” Junmyeon starts as he places a hand on Jongin’s right thigh, “Your Dad told me that something has been bothering you.” Jongin looks at him. Junmyeon immediately notices the fear in his trembling orbs, “What’s wrong?” Junmyeon comforts the boy by patting his hair after pulling him into his embrace, sending glares to Yifan since the male hasn’t said anything yet a scowl is settled on his face.

 

“Who’s the girl who said that she likes you?”

 

He hears Jongin’s little gasp against his shirt after hearing Yifan’s question. “What do you mean, Yifan?” His husband looks at him sharply, “Someone confessed to Jongin. Jongdae slipped it out today.” Junmyeon sighs as Jongin whines into his chest. He knows how overprotective Yifan can be towards the boys. “Is that true, Jonginnie?” Junmyeon looks down to the boy who’s fisting his shirt tightly.

 

“What did you say to her? Did you say yes?”

 

Jongin shakes his head, before he slowly peers up at him, “But I like Kyungsoo hyung…” Junmyeon isn’t surprised at that, but hearing the boy saying with his own mouth sure surprises him. “Who said you can like someone in this age?” Jongin hides his face again by Yifan’s strict voice. “Yifan, please. Don’t scare him.” He then hears Jongin mumbling something. “What was that?” He lifts the boy’s face, heart clenching at the sight of his teary eyes. 

 

“I-I didn’t tell anyone but Jongdae hyung about this be-because I-I’m scared that you-you will throw me out and-and I promised to myself th-that I-I won’t date anyone until I-I have bo-both of your permission…”

 

Junmyeon brings the little boy to his chest again, softly pecking on top of his head, before not forgetting to glare at Yifan, who’s finally affected by it. “Is liking someone a bad thing… ?” Junmyeon looks down and almost gasps as he sees Jongin’s tears. “No, no. It’s not a bad thing, Jonginnie. Please don’t cry,” He abruptly wipes away the boy’s tears with his hands and kisses on his forehead.

 

“Your Dad is just worried about you. Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

He pushes Jongin’s bangs away from eyes. “I… I was scared…” Yifan’s heart softens at the nervous voice of the boy. Maybe he shouldn’t assume things next time. Without thinking, he carries Jongin to his lap and moves closer to Junmyeon. He doesn’t notice the fact that Junmyeon is looking at him with anticipation. “I’m sorry, Nini. I thought the wrong way about you,” He cups little Jongin’s face and pecks on his nose so that he won’t be scared anymore.

 

“You won’t hit me… ?”

 

Yifan immediately hugs the boy, his little face squished onto his chest. Junmyeon sits closer and pats on Jongin’s back who’s sobbing hard. “Jongin, we won’t  _ever_ hit you. I was so worried about you, okay? I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Don’t cry…” Jongin hiccups as he tries to quiet down his cries, clutching on his Dad’s shirt tightly. “There, there. It’s alright,” Junmyeon coos beside him, patting Jongin’s hair now.

 

“Since when?”

 

Yifan asks after the boy has finally calmed down. Jongin sniffles, “I think it’s on the fourteenth of February…” Both Yifan and Junmyeon look at each other. Junmyeon squeals as he pinches Jongin’s chubby cheek, earning a long whine from him, “Looks like someone has a crush on you already!” Yifan rolls his eyes before hugging little Jongin close to his chest, receiving another whine but it goes unheard as the husbands are having a glaring contest.

 

“Nobody should like Nini at this age,” Yifan coldly states, still holding Jongin tightly in his arms almost protectively. “Oh come on, Yifan. Aren’t you proud that someone likes our Nini?” Yifan sticks his tongue out, “I’m not letting him to have a heartbreak at this age. He’s still young!” Junmyeon rolls his eyes this time, “It’s not like he’s gonna date her!”  He replies in frustration.

 

“Daaad!” 

 

Yifan finally releases the death grip around Jongin once he realizes that Jongin is suffocating under his hold. Yifan frowns when he sees the pink on the boy’s cheeks, “Are you blushing, Jongin? You can’t blush! You’re still young!” The pink becomes red and Junmyeon coos affectionately, much to Yifan’s dismay. “He’s blushing because maybe he likes the girl too?” Junmyeon has a sneaky glint in his eyes which Yifan knows it the most.

 

“I’m blushing because I’m embarrassed that my parents are reacting like I’m gonna marry someone at this age.”

 

Jongin finally deadpans, leaving both of the elder male going mute. The boy slips out a giggle when he notices that his parents face are in pink now. “Hey! How dare the three of you are having fun without me?!” Jongdae merges out of nowhere and jumps on the loveseat between the adults. The three of them laugh altogether at Jongdae’s whines of not able to do his homework because of their noises. 

 

Jongin then tells them about the girl’s profile. Junmyeon will never forget this girl and tells him to show him who’s this Soojung tomorrow. Yifan only huffs in dissatisfaction. He still doesn’t want Jongin to be involved in relationships, a love triangle, to be in fact. He’s just nine years old! Even Yifan hasn’t liked someone on that young age. He then looks over at Junmyeon who’s busy chatting with the boys. 

 

He wonders if Junmyeon has liked anyone when he was young. Hm, it seems like he has found a topic to talk about tonight. He’s also curious on how his little husband was when he was younger. Jongin then suddenly says something which totally attracts his attention and also made him to chase Jongdae after the boy has run away for his dear life, leaving Junmyeon and Jongin laughing out loud.

 

 

 

 

_“Jongdae hyung likes someone too.”_

 


	38. [Special IV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [REQUESTED]  
>  (from asianfanfics)
> 
> [Heyy, I'm a new reader and I was wondering if you will make special 4 or some kind of another drabble(?) Well, i just want you to make a chapter where yifan, junmyeon and the boys go skating together and yifan will teach them how to skate ahahahha I really love your story btw! Nice meeting you author-nim❣❤] 

  

“Okay, now all you have to do is try to stand straight first.”

  

“You will catch me I if fall, right, Papa?”

  

“Yes, Dae. I will catch you. Don’t worry, okay?”

  

Jongdae didn’t look very convinced but he tried what he said. Yifan slowly left his right hand from the boy’s left shoulder. Nothing. He then left his other hand from Jongdae’s right shoulder. Still nothing. “Don’t look down yet,” Yifan said as he remembered the way Junmyeon lost his balance as he quickly looked down, he definitely didn’t want that to happen to Jongdae since he’s small so Yifan might not catch him.

  

“Try to stand on your skate. Slowly. Don’t worry, I’ll catch you,” Yifan smiled to encourage the boy. Jongdae wobbled at first, since it was his first time on ice. He looked at his younger brother who was happily skating all over the ice rink, skillfully avoiding some people. Jongin had learnt so fast from his Papa earlier and now Jongdae was terribly scared at the thought of falling face-first on the cold surface.

  

His Appa was watching over his younger brother so it was only him with his Papa. “You okay?” Jongdae nodded weakly. He wasn’t okay. Still, he wanted to try. He wanted to skate. If his five year-old brother could do it, a six year-old Jongdae could too. Yifan smiled at the determined face of little Jongdae’s. He planned to take his family to Canada after his honeymoon with Junmyeon. The boys were so thrilled when Yifan informed them about their trip before Chinese New Year.

  

The first day, all of them slept on the same bed, exhausted after long hours of flight. Yifan didn’t mind because it was so cold so everyone needed heat since it was still snowing in January. The second day, all of them woke up late. Not too late, though. They woke up around nine in the morning while during his honeymoon with Junmyeon, they woke up around six in the morning.

  

Yifan still remembered how clingy his sleepy Junmyeon was. “Papa!” Yifan quickly grabbed Jongdae’s tiny wrists before crouching down to his level, “See? I told you that I will catch you.” Jongdae grinned, feeling somewhat encouraged, “I want to try again. I want to skate like Jonggie and Appa.” Yifan taught his husband to skate back when they’re in Korea. Now, his husband looked like a professional skater, chasing Jongin from behind.

  

“Bend your knees when you start to move fast, okay?”

  

Jongdae has learned how to stand and move a little. After a few catch from his Papa, he was brave enough to move on ice now. “You will be there, right, Papa?” Yifan nodded with a smile, “I’m going to move backwards so that I can catch you if you can’t stop, okay?” Jongdae liked the way his Papa was teaching him. His Papa was so patient and didn’t even get angry at him even though he did a few same mistakes.

  

He wanted to prove his Papa that he could skate. The boy started with bringing his right foot to the front and then his left foot. He couldn’t stop smiling as he saw himself skating. Jongdae then brought his head up to see his Papa skating backwards. He awed at his Papa’s skill. Jongdae suddenly remembered how fast Jongin skated. He wanted to try too. His Papa said he would catch him if he didn’t know how to stop.

  

He began to skate fast and giggled out loud, making some white people to pause their actions and look at them. “Papaaa!!! Umf―” Yifan caught Jongdae but due to the fast landing, Yifan lost control and fell on the blanket of snow with Jongdae on top of him. “Papa? Are you okay?” He saw Jongdae’s face hovered over his and he chuckled. He was exactly the exact version of Junmyeon. Jongdae sighed in relief as his Papa wasn’t hurt and began to laugh out loud together.

  

“You two alright there?”

  

A middle-aged white man approached them both while talking in English, them still lying on the snow. Yifan smiled at the man as he patted on Jongdae’s back, “Yeah. We’re good.” The man then smiled, “Both of you are really adorable.” Yifan smiled sheepishly before taking the man’s offered hand before standing up, his other arm carrying Jongdae who was perched on his left hip. Jongdae silently looked and listened to their English conversations.

 

His Papa looked so cool talking in a different language. Jongdae didn’t understand that much but what he knew was that the other man was a security guard, based on his own limited English. Just then, a familiar loud cry attracted not only their attention but the whole people on the ice rink too. “Isn’t that Jonggie, Papa?” Yifan rushed towards the crowd when he managed to see Junmyeon who was kneeling in front of their youngest son.

  

The security guard also followed them from behind. Yifan skillfully braked and the ice shredded when he made a stop just beside Junmyeon. “What happened?” Jongdae wriggled down to hug his younger brother who was sobbing terribly with Junmyeon patting on the little boy’s back. “It was an accident,” Junmyeon sighed. Yifan frowned when he noticed that Jongin’s clear forehead was slightly in red.

  

Yifan crouched in front of Jongin and caressed the spot in worry. The security guard came back with a first-aid kit and treated the reddish spot with an ointment. “What happened, Jongin?” Yifan asked as he blew on the reddish spot after thanking the security. “I-I was playing snowball and the kid threw a snowball right here…” Little Jongin sniffed harshly while pointing to his forehead.

  

“I didn’t mean to!”

  

Yifan turned around and saw a kid around Jongin’s height, hiding behind someone’s legs. “We’re really sorry. Jackson really didn’t mean to hit a snowball right on his face…” The mother of Jackson, Yifan presumed, spoke in English as she looked at Jongin apologetically. Jackson’s parents and the kid himself didn’t look like a native from here. Yifan smiled at the parents of Jackson’s, “It’s okay. Can you come here, Jackson?”

  

Jongin totally stopped crying as he listened to his Papa who spoke English with these unknown people. His Papa sounded and looked so different when he spoke in a different language. He wanted to hear more. He could only understand a little. “Don’t be scared, okay? Can you tell me what really happened?” Yifan wasn’t angry, really. He was just curious on what really happened.

  

“I-I was skating alone when he hit me with a snowball on my back… We played and skate to run away from avoiding the sn-snowballs and I…”

  

Little Jackson looked like at the verge of crying and Yifan immediately patted on his head. “I-I threw a snowball at him but I-I didn’t know that he would turn around suddenly and-and he got hit… I’m so sorry!” Jackson bowed in front of Jongin and the boy blinked confusingly in response. Jackson didn’t have to say sorry. He was only feeling hurt because the pain was unbearable. 

  

“It… It is okay,” Jongin tried to speak in English, not knowing that his parents and his brother were looking so surprised, “It is okay, Jackie.” He giggled at the nickname that he had created on his own. In an instant, little Jackson looked up at his parents, grinning, “He called me Jackie! I’m Jackie Chan!” Jackson hopped in front of his parents. “No, you’re Jackson Wang,” Jackson’s father patted on the pouting boy’s head.

  

Junmyeon smiled in relief and felt proud because Jongin didn’t initiate a fight. Yifan smiled too. “Feeling better now?” He asked his son as he patted on his head with a fond smile. “Yeah!” Jongin replied in a Western way, making the little crowd to laugh and some coo in adoration. Junmyeon hugged his baby boy from the back once the crowd had gone away, same to Jackson and his parents.

  

“Don’t you ever cry in front of me like that, okay?”

  

Junmyeon then came face to face with his little Jongin before pinching both of his cheeks. “Ow, ow,  _ow_ _!_  Okay, Appa, okay!” Jongin whined while Jongdae giggled before squishing himself into his Papa’s hug. Yifan smiled in relief, glad that Jongin wasn’t severely injured. “Are you boys hungry?” Junmyeon asked as the four of them were on their feet, heading towards the bench to take off their skating shoes. 

  

Both boys answered the same  _(“Yes!”)_  and one look from Junmyeon, Yifan knew where to go already for their brunch. Once they’re in the Korean cuisine restaurant and were seated at a square-shaped table, Yifan ordered the same meal which he had during his honeymoon with Junmyeon. They ordered a set of spicy chicken and Jongin kept whining that he wanted to eat them already.

  

Junmyeon calmed him down, saying that the longer he waited, the better the chicken would taste. Jongdae was almost dozing off from using too much energy (from skating) and his stomach grumbled occasionally, causing Yifan to keep an eye on him so that the little guy won’t land face-first on the table. Yifan sat across Junmyeon and the boys sat facing each other. Yifan suddenly felt something on his left ankle.

  

He frowned but not until he saw the look on Junmyeon’s face. Sneaky. “Have you had fun?” Junmyeon asked and his foot went higher. Yifan nodded as he tried his best not to kiss him right on his lips, “Totally had fun. These two were so energetic. How ‘bout you?” The boys were chatting something about wanting to go somewhere so they didn’t notice the ‘things’ under the table, since the tablecloth was hiding it all.

  

Yifan brought his chair closer and settled his right knee between Junmyeon’s legs, right between the gaps. He successfully made Junmyeon to become pink. “Uhm, I had fun too,” Junmyeon didn’t look at him as he answered. Yifan tried his best to conceal his smirk. He wanted to tease his husband a little. Yifan nudged his knee against the younger male’s inner thigh, and instantly Junmyeon tried closing his legs by crossing them but he failed. 

  

Yifan knew very well that Junmyeon would melt since the area was one of his sensitive spots. “Yifan…” He could definitely sense the strict tone but Junmyeon’s face was showing otherwise. His husband almost looked like as if was pleading for him not to take it far. Yifan disobeyed. As the boys were still busy talking about how to skate properly, Yifan brought his other knee between Junmyeon’s legs and parted his husband’s legs without warning.

  

Junmyeon jumped a little on his seat, cheeks reddening. Yifan smiled innocently when his husband glared at him. “Are you okay, Appa?” Yifan looked over to Jongdae and saw the concerned look on the boy’s tired face. “I told him to bring his muffler but he didn’t listen,” Jongin pouted at his Appa. The elder male cooed in reply, mumbling an apology towards the boy. Junmyeon wasn’t getting red by the cold of course.

  

He almost freaking gasped when he felt a large hand on his right thigh and quickly looked at Yifan. His giant was faking innocence. “Yi―” Junmyeon clamped his mouth with his hands when the latter’s hand went higher. Damn Yifan and his long arms. His giant didn’t even look like he was leaning a little too much down since the table was quite (very) small. He almost moaned when Yifan started to caress his inner thigh, eyes fluttering close in instinct.

  

“Mm… Yifan, excuse me but can you  _please_ , you know,” Junmyeon struggled to form words and said whatever came to his mind. “What? I’m not doing anything.” Junmyeon almost rolled his eyes. Not until he felt his giant’s hand on his right hip, thumb teasingly rubbing circles on the button of his jeans. He quickly covered the taller male’s hand in a flash. “Yifan,” He gave up, “Please,” He pleaded.

  

Thankfully, his husband complied. Junmyeon heaved out a breath of relief. Just before Yifan wanted to say something, their meals have arrived right on time. Jongin almost stabbed his fork on Junmyeon’s left hand as he moved the plate of chicken between the boys’ plates. Junmyeon missed the look of terror on Yifan’s face as he was too busy digging in. “Are we going somewhere else after this, Papa?” Jongdae asked after he munched on his rice.

  

Yifan looked at him sadly, “I’m afraid we must get back to the hotel. There’s a snowstorm coming this afternoon. I’ve checked in my phone earlier.” Junmyeon thought the boys would whine, wanting to go out to explore more. “Really? That’s good, then!” Yifan blinked in confusion. “Jonggie is sleepy, Papa.” He then looked over the said boy and Jongdae was right, Jongin’s eyelids were dropping.

  

His little husband chuckled at the sight while Yifan smiled with warmth filling up his chest. And something else filled up his bladder. “You guys wait here, alright? I’ll be right back.” Yifan couldn’t believe that even the toilet had been designed so elegantly just like the restaurant’s style. He didn’t have the time to look around as his bladder was filled up to the maximum and walked into one of the stalls.

 

After he was done, he didn’t forget to flush and opened the door. Yifan didn’t get to walk out as someone else had come in and locked back the door. Before Yifan could comprehend what in the world that Junmyeon was doing, the shorter male yanked him down in a searing kiss. Shocked at first, Yifan didn’t do anything but after a few seconds, he pushed back his little husband against the door, his small figure pressed against his.

  

“You’re a terrible person, you know that?”

  

Junmyeon panted after they broke away for air. Yifan chuckled against his lips, arms not bothering to leave the smaller man’s waist as he smiled, “You started it.” Junmyeon held back a whine when Yifan mouthed behind his left ear, sending shivers down to his spine. “Fine,” He held back a gasp when Yifan sensually licked his earlobe so slowly, “But-But it didn’t mean that you had to go that far.”

  

His little husband pouted. Yifan kissed them away. “You know you’re irresistible. I had to tease you. I’m sorry,” Yifan kissed the frown away this time. Junmyeon beamed at him and Yifan knew that his husband wasn’t upset at him anymore. “Let’s go before somebody kick us out,” Junmyeon whispered cautiously. “We don’t have to.” Junmyeon’s eyes widened with shock. 

  

Yifan almost laughed his head off by his priceless face. “I hate you.” Yifan kissed him softly and sweetly this time, and Junmyeon almost gave in. “Not here,” He pulled away first with his hands on Yifan’s chest, “Let’s go?” Yifan pouted this time and Junmyeon almost slipped out a giggle. Junmyeon poked his head out, looking around to see if anyone was there.

  

When the coast was clear, both got out from the stall with sheepish smiles on their faces. The boy still didn’t notice anything, even their stupid smiles on their faces, before they head back to their hotel. The hotel was family-accommodated. They have pool games and arcades for children, and many more. So when they’ve arrived their destination, the boys begged their parents for them to play in the arcade. 

  

“I thought you were tired and you were sleepy?” 

  

Junmyeon raised a suspicious brow towards Jongdae and then to Jongin as he questioned. The boys exchange guilty looks with one another. “Let them, Jun. They only skated today and they must be wanting to play more. You know how kids are, right?” Yifan had a point. The boys jumped happily when Junmyeon finally agreed. After reaching the children’s arcade, the adults then talked to the hotel staff.

  

Mostly Yifan though, telling him to keep an eye on the energetic boys and the polite man bowed while telling them not to worry (since the security was pretty good here). Junmyeon kissed the boys’ noses and told them not to wander outside. Yifan patted on their heads and told them to head straight back to their hotel room once they were satisfied playing the games. “We know, Papa. Don’t worry ‘bout us!” Jongin chirped happily, excitement written all over his little face which melted Junmyeon’s heart.

  

“Jonggie and I won’t go anywhere! This is heaven!”

  

Yifan laughed and Junmyeon giggled looking at Jongdae’s dreamy face. “We paid for you both to play for an hour. That hyung will inform you after an hour so don’t be scared when he approaches you, alright?” The boys nodded at Yifan’s explanation, couldn’t wait to go inside already. The parents understood their hype and finally let them in. They saw the little boys running inside and scanning the area, not knowing where to start first.

  

Yifan and Junmyeon head to the elevator heavyheartedly, both not saying anything. When they reach their floor, both seemed to realize one thing at the same time. Both of them were alone. As soon as they step inside and closed the door, Junmyeon threw his arms around the taller male’s neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Yifan replied with the same energy and with much eagerness, pressing his body on Junmyeon’s against the door almost immediately, swallowing a faint moan from the younger male. 

  

He also swallowed a whine when he began to lift his little husband’s shirt off from his lithe figure. Once the shirt dropped to the floor, his little husband squeezed himself into his chest, face still close. “I-It’s cold…” Junmyeon panted against their freshly kissed lips, frowning cutely in Yifan’s eyes. He swiftly leaned down to kiss him straightaway, trying to warm them up but Junmyeon pulled away after a minute.

  

Yifan understood. His little husband hated the cold. “Wanna have a shower?” Yifan suggested after he kissed on the tip of his nose, a habit of his. Junmyeon smiled slyly before unbuttoning his shirt in a tantalizing manner, making Yifan to gulp the lump in his throat. Junmyeon rarely become bold like this and it was just  _so hot_. His little husband then slowly, or more like teasingly pushed off the shirt from his shoulders and it fell to the floor.

  

Junmyeon then looked up with a hazy stare which made Yifan’s insides to flip. A hand on his nape and Junmyeon’s lips were dangerously close at the corner of his mouth, “Make sure the water is warm.” And that was all Yifan needed to hear from Junmyeon before he carried his little husband to the bathroom, both having widest grins on their lips as things started to get heated around them so wonderfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um... im sorry that overwrote this?


	39. iii. family

  

“Hyung, please. Appa will get―”

  

“He won’t get angry at me if only you tell our parents that you always get bullied. So shut up.”

  

“Hyung… Please―”

  

“I said shut up!”

  

Jongin hugs his thick books into his chest as he shuts his eyes closed at the same time, not wanting to see the person who bullied him earlier getting kicked again by his elder brother. He wishes that he can’t hear the person’s wails too. “What did you say ‘bout my lil brother, you punk?” Jongdae leans down to the student who’s pleading him to stop while he grabs onto his collar totally in rough manner.

  

The guy who bullied Jongin is in the same class. Jongin thought that he could escape from his elder brother’s suspicious gaze during recess earlier but he knew he was caught when Jongdae asked what was wrong with his right eye, where it was slightly black. It was very noticeable since he kept hiding it. “I’m asking you nicely. What did you call my lil brother?” His elder brother spits next to the guy’s head.

  

“I― I didn’t mean to―”

  

“Oh I know you _didn’t_ , you lil fucker. Did you even understand my question? Is your brain too small for you to understand?”

  

“I’m sorry―”

  

“Tell me what you called him!”

  

Jongin almost cries out to stop his elder brother from kicking the bully more but somehow, he knows he can’t. He knows how Jongdae will be if he lost his temper. He’s totally enraged now and making him angrier will only make the situation even worse. He adjusts his circle-shaped spectacles before slowly passing by two slumped bodies who are unconscious by his elder brother’s doings earlier.

  

“I-I called him si-sissy. Pl-Please, let me go―”

  

“And what did you do after he defended himself?”

  

The student’s face loses its color by the question. Jongdae smirks. He gives the other male a nice big blow underneath his jaw, the bully wailing in pain. Jongin swears he hears bones cracking. “That’s for beating my brother.” Jongin gulps as he’s right behind Jongdae now, “Hyu-Hyung…” Jongdae looks at him and grins as if he hasn’t beaten three students who are now unconscious and injured.

  

Jongin has to smile back even though it isn’t like Jongdae’s. “Are you okay? Does it still hurt? Should we go to the infirmary?” Jongin flinches when his brother touches his bruised corner of his right eye, “I-I’m okay… We should go now before―” “WU JONGDAE!” Their discipline teacher’s voice screeches through the abandoned classroom. Jongin becomes white, terrified.

  

“What on earth have you― Are they dead?! Wu Jongdae! Are you out of your mind?!”

  

His elder brother only rolls his eyes. “Th-They’re not dead, Teacher Park…” Jongin timidly states while clutching tightly on his books as their discipline teacher checks on the slumped bodies who are whimpering and wailing. “Good gracious… These students are barely even breathing!” The male teacher glares up to Jongdae who’s not even paying attention, face uninterested.

  

“How many times you’re going to get suspension this year, Wu Jongdae? Your parents will be so disappointed of you when they hear about this.”

  

Jongdae rolls his eyes again and takes Jongin’s hand before beginning to walk out of there. “You’re not going back to class! Both of you are heading straight to Principal Lee’s office!” Jongin looks back and forth at their teacher and to his elder brother who’s (still) not paying attention. But little that he knows, his elder brother is actually walking towards their principal’s office.

  

**Half an hour ago…**

  

_“Hey there, sissy.”_

  

_Jongin tries hard to ignore the bunch of male students who are mocking him. Science class has ended just a few minutes ago and now, they’re waiting for their substitute teacher for History. The teacher is sure taking a lot of time. “Are ya deaf, lil guy?” He continues to ignore them by preparing his History books. What he doesn’t expect that one of the guys has taken his favorite ballpoint pens which was a birthday gift from his parents this year._

  

_“Give it back,” Jongin orders weakly, scared. The guy inspects the pens with pure admiration, a sly smile on his lips, “Or what? Your scary looking gay father will find me and kill me?” Some of his classmates, mostly guys, laugh at this. Jongin has had enough. “I said give it back, you moron!” He snatches away the pens to his hold. “Dude! He called you a moron!” Jongin knows he’s in trouble because the Moron’s face looks so angry._

  

_Even angrier when the whole class actually burst into laughter after he has addressed him with that kind of name. “What did you just call me, you lil sissy?” Jongin clumsily shoves the pens into his pencil case. He then urgently walks out from his table to get out from the class. It’s too late. The Moron swiftly grabs his school uniform’s collar before pulling him back to the class, his spectacles flying away by the quick movement._

  

_Jongin falls hard on his butt after the Moron has swung his fist on his right eye. Jongin can feel it sting very badly. A female student from the back comes to help Jongin quickly, taking his glasses. “Look, everyone! Jongin’s girlfriend is helping our lil sissy!” Half of the class didn’t laugh as they give looks of pity at the fallen male while the other half totally didn’t care as they laugh like maniacs._

  

_“Go away,” Jongin tries to push her away while trying hard not to cry by the pain. “Why are you still not telling your parents about this?” Jongin quickly shakes his head as Soojung helps him to stand up, “Th-They don’t need to know about this.” True. Jongin doesn’t want them to be always worried about him. He wants to be independent. He has received enough laughter and teases of being a weakling._

  

_Unlike his elder brother._

  

_Jongdae is the total opposite of him. His elder brother knows he has problems like this. Jongdae also knows that he doesn’t want his parents to know about this. Jongdae understands. His elder brother always protects him as much as he could. He can’t do anything when he’s in class though. His brother has been into suspension many times because of him. Jongin really wants to be like his elder brother, but he thinks that he’s born to be a weakling._

  

_Jongin can’t even do a hundred meter sprint during sports trial last month. His brother is an athlete. He does well in any kinds of sports while him? Nothing. Jongin hates the fact that sometimes, he depends too much on his brother. “Don’t they suspect anything?” Jongin shakes his head, “They don’t.” His brother always get scolded by his parents at home whenever they get a call from the principal._

_Jongdae has told him that he doesn’t mind. He also told him to tell his parents only if he was fully ready. Ever since Jongin entered second grade in high school, guys in and out from second year class has started picking on him. The first time was when a student tripped his foot, resulting him to land on his chest with books flying all over. His elder brother had took care of him by doing the same and then it was nothing for two weeks._

  

_The second time was someone had spilled sleeping medicine into his water bottle and he slept during a very strict teacher’s class, which was History. His elder brother had again, took care of him by torturing the bully by stuffing his face down into the toilet bowl in the male’s bathroom. A teacher found out and she immediately called their parents to inform them. Jongdae was then suspended for two whole weeks._

  

_Jongin’s life was going smoothly for two whole weeks as no one dared to disturb him. The third one was the worst. It has just happened today. One of his science exercise book went missing and Jongin knew already who took it. Their Science teacher went berserk, scolding him terribly and Jongin actually cried. He quickly wiped his tears but it looked like everyone saw it since he was sitting at the front of the class near the window._

  

_His elder brother doesn’t know about this and he thinks that he can keep this a secret. Well, not anymore after the fourth incident earlier. “Seriously, Jongin, they will keep this up if you don’t report this to the teacher.” Jongin brushes her off while getting out of the class after taking some books to distract himself later. It looks like their substitute teacher isn’t coming so going to the cafeteria a little early won’t hurt, right?_

  

_He can just lie to any teachers that he’s going to the infirmary if they spotted him. “Jonggie, did the teacher let you out early?” Jongin freezes when his elder brother asks after hugging him out of nowhere. Jongin nods and tries hard to look away from Jongdae’s face. Even though his elder brother has bad discipline records, his education is superb just like Jongin’s. No one seems to notice that, though._

  

_All they know is that Jongdae is a bad social butterfly after the stuffing-a-student’s-face-in-a-toilet-bowl incident. Yet some of his friends stick with him since they know the truth. Jongin wishes that he can have good trustable friends like his elder brother’s. “You okay, Jonggie?” Jongin nods again before trying to walk away but Jongdae drags him all the way to the cafeteria. Jongin covers his right eye at the whole time._

  

_“What’s wrong with your right eye, Jonggie?”_

  

_His elder brother asks in a creepy murderous tone as he munches on his hamburger. “Nothing, hyung. Failed experiment during Science period earlier,” Jongin still doesn’t lift his head. “Did something explode?” Jongin nods, scared, “Yes…” Jongdae hums shortly, “Can you lend me your glasses?” Jongin obeys, still covering his eye fully. “Here. Eat my burger. I’m full.” He takes the hamburger while looking down, hoping his bangs will conceal his bruised eye._

  

_“Do you think he’s lying―”_

  

_“Shh,” Jongdae silences his friend’s question. Jongin doesn’t even have the appetite to eat. After a few minutes which feels like a few hours, he finally finishes it. Jongin searches for his spectacles and unknowingly looks up to search for it on the table. “Who was it?” Jongin gulps when he hears the eerie voice of his brother’s. Jongdae is wearing his glasses. “I― It’s n-no one, hyung,” He knows he fails to hide it. He knows that he can’t hide anything from his brother._

  

_“Tell me, Jonggie. Who was it? Does it hurt?”_

  

_Jongin tears up and closes his eyes when his brother carefully touches his bruised eye. He nods weakly after Jongdae given back his spectacles. “Is it that guy?” Jongin looks to his brother who points to a bulky student near the queuing area. The cafeteria is flooded with students now. Jongin shakes his head and quickly wipes his unshed tears. One of his brother’s friends pats him on the back in a comforting manner._

  

_Jongin hears a familiar voice laughing so he turns around to look at the owner of the voice. It’s him. The guy who punched him earlier. The guy doesn’t seem to realize that Jongin keeps glaring at him. “Is it him?” Jongin nods unconsciously. Realizing it’s a mistake, he looks at Jongdae to tell him not to do anything but it’s too late. His brother’s face is looking so murderous._

_“Chen is unleashed again.”_

_Jongin hears his brother’s friend shrugging his shoulders, indirectly telling him that it’s no use to calm him down. “Go to the abandoned classroom on the second floor, Jonggie.” Jongin blinks and it hurts, because his right eye stings so much. “Go. Now.” Jongin doesn’t know what to do but he knows he has to obey after he takes his books. He stands up and takes the stairs to the second floor._

_He can feel a presence behind him and guesses it’s Jongdae. Not until he sees his brother in the abandoned classroom. Jongin gulps. Sometimes he thinks that his elder brother is a super human. He knows that Jongdae is an athlete but he can be too fast sometimes. His brother might be short but he’s way stronger than one can imagine. Jongdae is leaned against a dusty old desk with his palms on it, whistling in a random tune._

_Jongin looks around and almost gasps. It’s the bunch of guys who bullied him earlier in class. They’re looking smug for no reason. “Are you the guys who disturbed Jongin?” The bunch of male students laugh in unison. “Jongigie, come here.” Jongin tightens his hold around his books to his chest before walking straight to his brother. He totally doesn’t know what his brother is going to do._

_He’s already scared. “Such a moron to pick on a person like my brother, don’t you?” Jongdae speaks in a rare dangerous tone towards the guys. A male student, who’s clearly offended, runs towards the Wu-Kims before jumping to give a high-punch to Jongdae. Jongin closes his eyes shut even though his right eye hurts so much and hears a body falling on the floor._

_He slowly opens back his eyes and sees the guy on the ground, wailing in pain. “Hyung―” “Don’t say anything, Jonggie. I’m kind of angry right now.” Jongin knows he needs to stop his brother before he goes wild. “But hyung―” “They need a lesson, Jonggie. Or else they’ll do it again because they’re morons.” Another guy comes running and bends his body in attempt to give a blow to Jongdae’s stomach._

_But his brother is quicker. Jongdae swings his right palm to the guy’s head and the guy falls on the ground head-first with hard impact. The only person who’s left is the Moron who punched Jongin. Jongin can see the Moron’s face has paled a little but he’s still showing a smug face. “Go,” Jongin suddenly says to the Moron, “Go i-if you still want to live―”_

_“What nonsense are you saying, Jonggie?”_

_The Moron takes a step back. Jongdae is currently giving the Moron a death glare. “What did he do to you?” Jongin gulps. He can see the Moron is giving him a sympathetic look. “What. Did. He. Do?” Jongin knows he can’t keep it inside. “He ca-called me sissy and took my stuff and-and I-I defended myself by calling him moron and-and he p-punched me.” In a flash, Jongdae sprints towards the Moron before he can run away._

_Jongin closes his eyes when he’s about to see his brother punishing the Moron and hides his face into the books in poor attempt of not hearing the Moron’s wails and painful whimpers of pain echoing in the abandoned class. “Don’t,” Jongdae chokes the Moron, “You ever,” He glares sharply at the Moron as the student tries to peel off his hands from his neck, “Talk or touch Jongin again.”_

_A hard slap on the his face makes Jongin to jump a little by the loud sound. He pales at the sight of his elder brother not giving the Moron to breathe as he kicks and smashes the student’s face cruelly. That’s when he tries to stop the enraged Jongdae._

 

 /// 

 

The Wu-Kim brothers’ end up sent straight to home by their discipline teacher after the principal had informed their parents. Jongin is currently fidgeting on the seat, scared of his parents’ reactions. Jongdae is whistling some random song, totally not caring about the current situation. When the boys have arrived to the Wu-Kim residence, Jongin is in the edge of crying.

  

“Boys…”

  

Jongin gives up as he lets the tears flow out after hearing his Appa’s concerned plus disappointed voice. “Your Dad is waiting inside for you two.” Jongin nods as he sniffles while Jongdae just raises both of his brows as he whistles. Jongin knows that his brother doesn’t have a very good relationship with their parents ever since Jongin entered high school. It’s all because of him. He feels of guilty because of it.

  

“Jongin.”

  

He gulps when he hears his Dad’s stoic voice. “Jongdae.” Jongdae has his hands in his pants’ pocket, uniform totally untidy comparing to Jongin’s. “Sit.” They sit facing the elder male. His Dad still looks good with bits of grey hair on the sides. His Dad has stopped growing thankfully. He’s almost the same height as his Dad now. He feels quite glad because he doesn’t have to crane his neck to look up at him anymore.

  

“Boys…” 

 

Their Appa sits next to their Dad, a worried gaze on him and his brother. His Appa still looks young despite his age. “The teacher just told me what happened.” Jongin is ready for his parents to scold his elder brother, but there aren’t any. He slowly looks up and sees his parents looking at his brother. “I don’t believe your teacher. Tell me what really happened.” Even their Dad looks surprised at this.

  

 “Jun, what are you saying?”

  

Their Appa calms their Dad with one look and he looks back again to Jongdae. “Do you have anything to say?” Jongdae shrugs his shoulders. Jongin looks down immediately after noticing their Dad’s angry face. “How about you, Jonginnie?” Jongin gulps. Anxiety washes over him. He really isn’t ready to tell them yet. Tears blurs his sight and he starts to shiver, hugging himself tightly. 

  

“I’m done with the silence. Just what in the world are you think you’re doing to other people, Jongdae? Can’t you see that violence only brings more problems? Is hurting other people the only thing you can do at school? Don’t you have a job to study? Can’t you be like your brother? Why don’t you―”

  

“Shut up!”

  

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me―”

  

“You don’t even know that your own son is being bullied!”

  

Jongin gasps out loud and covers his mouth. Jongdae stands up and sprints straight to the stairs without even looking back. Then, a loud bang is heard from upstairs. Jongin begins to hiccup as he cries. He cries so hard after suppressing it for two months. His Dad is sitting there with a blank expression on his face while his Appa is next to him, comforting and hugging him tightly. He cries so hard.

  

His Appa calmly questions, “Is it true, Jonginnie? I-Is it really true what your hyung has said?” Jongin can only nod furiously while he cries and clutches to his Appa, feeling totally weak right now. He can’t stop crying even after his Appa tells him that he’s there, he’s there for him. He keeps hiccuping and tries hard to stop it. He feels so ashamed of himself, crying like a kid at the age of fifteen.

  

“Jo-Jongdae hyung di-didn’t do anything wrong, Appa, please, do-don’t get angry at him, please… He’s be-been nothing but a good hyu-hyung for me… Please do-don’t get angry at Jo-Jongdae hyung…”

  

His Appa continues to hush him gently but Jongin still tells them not to get angry at his elder brother. His brother hasn’t done anything wrong. He doesn’t want his brother to get scolded again. He doesn’t want his parents to hate his brother. “Yifan, go check on him.” He hears his Appa telling his Dad. “Yifan, I said go check on Jongdae.” He snuggles close to his Appa and hiccups even more.

 

 “So-Someone hit me today, Appa… It hurts… But I don’t feel hurt anymore because Jongdae hyung has already punished that guy…”

  

His Appa kisses his head multiple times while still comforting him, telling him to breathe properly. “Why didn’t you tell us, hm? We could’ve talked to the principal.” Jongin hides his face into his Appa’s chest, feeling pathetic, voice miserable, “I-I do-don’t want to be seen as a weakling…” Jongin doesn’t notice that his Appa is crying too, wiping his tears hastily, before he glares towards a certain silent male.

  

“Yifan, get your ass up and check on your son. Now.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongin = 15  
> jongdae = 16  
> junmyeon = 37  
> yifan = 38


	40. iii. i

 

_One month ago, Principal Lee have called them to come to school after what Jongdae have done to a second year student. Yifan was absolutely disappointed. He could tell it was the same for his husband. Junmyeon actually paled at the moment when the principal told them that their son had stuffed the second year student’s face into the toilet bowl._

  

_“We would like to inform you that Wu Jongdae will be suspended for two weeks. We hope that you’ll talk some senses to him.”_

  

_Yifan honestly didn’t like the way the principal talked, but he couldn’t do anything at that moment, thinking about his son’s doings. Jongdae had been into suspension for one day once when he had bullied a second year student for tripping him for the whole day at school. He couldn’t understand why his son was only targeting second year pupils and most of all, why was he bullying them?_

  

_On the way home after Jongdae have arrived and sat in the car, it was a horrible silence. His eldest son would then lock himself in his room like always after he was home. Jongin came home looking bright as always not until Yifan informed him that his brother wasn’t going to school because of his suspension. Jongin immediately went upstairs for his brother. The parents could only sigh._

  

_“Don’t you think we should ask what’s going on with them, Jun?”_

  

_“I don’t think so, Fan. Teens don’t like to be investigated.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yifan, get your ass up and check on your son. Now.”

  

Yifan snaps out from the flashback when he hears his husband’s stern voice. He obeys instantly. “Dad, please, do-don’t get―” “Shh, Dad won’t get angry at him, Jonginnie,” Junmyeon pats on his youngest son’s head and takes notice of his black right eye. “Why am I the weak one, Appa?” Junmyeon feels his body getting frail by the extremely soft voice of his son. “You’re not weak, Jonginnie. Remember this?” He places his right palm over Jongin’s broad chest while looking at him with a soft smile.

  

Jongin nods, wiping his tears away but Junmyeon does it for him after taking some tissues from the coffee table. “What did they do to you?” Jongin sits closer and clutches the front of his shirt, tears still coming out. Junmyeon wonders how long he has kept it inside. “This is the fourth time and it’s only the end of February, Appa…” Junmyeon sighs while hugging his son tightly. Who on earth will hurt his son? What did he even do to them?

  

“Tell me what they did to you, Jonginnie. I promise I won’t get angry at you.”

  

Even though he’s slightly angry of the fact that Jongin kept this from him, he pushes the emotions away. Right now, Jongin needs his comfort. He listens to his son as he begins to hiccup and cry all over again. He hopes that Yifan is doing well comforting Jongdae. Yifan stands in front of Jongdae’s doorstep for how many minutes already, he doesn’t know. Is this how anxiety feels like? He sighs before eventually knocking on the door.

 

“Jongdae?”

 

No response. “Dae, it’s me. Can you open the―” _“Get lost!”_ Yifan flinches by the rough words and also by the loud voice. “Dae, listen to me first. I’m not angry at you. I’m also not disappointed. I’m actually proud that you’re protecting your brother. I understand that you’re mad at me and I want to apologize to you by facing you. Can you please open the door?” Yifan gets all nervous when he hears sheets rustling inside. But Jongdae still doesn’t open the door for him.

  

“Jong―”

  

Yifan twists the knob and looks down when the door opens. The door isn’t actually locked. He looks inside and sees his eldest son lying on the bed with his uniform still on, facing the wall. “Hey,” Yifan bravely sits on the edge of the mattress as he greets, “Dae?” He tries to turn the teen to face him but the teen swats his hand away. “I’m sorry,” Yifan sincerely apologizes from the bottom of his heart. Jongdae slowly looks behind his right shoulder with a blank face. Yifan smiles.

  

Not before the teen lies his head back again on the pillow. Yifan sighs in slight disappointment. “Do you really mean it?” Yifan looks at his son by the question. “Yes, Jongdae. I really do mean it. Your Appa have also forgave you. Jongin must be telling him everything now. You know he was getting bullied, didn’t you?” Jongdae nods, still not looking at him. It’s silent for a while. Yifan doesn’t know what to do. He knows that until now, an upset Jongdae is still the hardest when it comes to persuading him.

  

Even though this start of the year isn’t very well for Jongdae, he doesn’t wish to send him back to the orphanage. Never. He then thinks of why his youngest son didn’t tell them that he’s being disturbed at school. “He was scared to tell you both,” Jongdae suddenly starts, answering his thoughts, “If only I wasn’t there early when I beat those guys who bullied him today, Jongin would be in the hospital.” Yifan almost gasps.

  

“When we were at the orphanage, the big kids there would always pick on me because I’m the shortest and smallest among them. Jongin would always fight them to protect me. After I found out his problems in school, do you expect me to sit back and do nothing?”

  

Yifan has never felt so bad. “Dae… Can please you look at me?” The teen grunts something incoherent and Yifan knows the answer already. “Can we have lunch later together? It’s been awhile since you’ve sat with us,” Yifan mumbles. It’s only been two months since Jongdae haven’t been close to his parents. Yifan hopes for any answers from his eldest son. When he gets nothing, Yifan affectionately pats Jongdae’s hair and leans down to leave a quick kiss.

  

It’s been years he has done this. “Thank you for being a good hyung and a good son, Jongdae.” Yifan doesn’t notice the fact that a tear escapes from one of Jongdae’s eyes. The teen tries hard to suppress his cries. “I hope I can see you downstairs in a while? Appa and I will be making lunch,” Yifan states when he’s near the door. When he gets no reply or no response, Yifan sighs before shutting the door close after glancing at his son for one last time. 

  

When he returns downstairs, his youngest son is asleep with his head on his husband’s left lap. Junmyeon doesn’t even smile so he rushes so sit beside the younger male’s right side, a hand caressing on Junmyeon’s back, “What did he say?” Yifan doesn’t expect for his husband to cry. “Shh, it’s okay, Jun. It’s okay,” He pecks on Junmyeon’s right temple and takes a glance down to the sleeping teen.

  

“Remember when both of us went to school after Jongdae… You know?”

  

Yifan nods. “Some of the students saw us. It was Jongin’s classmates. They called us names and Jonginnie here called them with names too and that’s why they bullied him.” Yifan feels a headache starting. Nevertheless, he leans down and pecks on the sleeping teen’s forehead. “What happened to his right eye?” Yifan asks in an urgent voice after only noticing on how black and bluish it is. Junmyeon begins to cry harder into his chest.

  

Jongin fidgets a little on his husband’s lap. That’s when Junmyeon becomes totally silent. Yifan starts to pat his youngest son’s hair to lull him to sleep. Junmyeon then cups his left jaw, looking at him with teary eyes, “Someone hit him… They called him a sissy and Jongin called the bully a moron and they punched him…” Yifan feels his blood boiling. He totally understands why Jongdae beat up the students now.

  

“Let him sleep here. Let’s go make lunch for them.”

 

 /// 

 

Jongdae honestly didn’t want to go at first but his Dad’s words earlier made him to change his mind. He’s already showered, his pink towel draped around his neck. Around one afternoon plus, he slowly walks down the stairs and spots his younger brother at the living room with his Appa sitting in front of him, applying lotion on his injured eye. “Hey there, buddy. Can you help me to set up the table?”  He looks in front and sees his tall Dad looking at him by his left shoulder, smiling.

  

His Dad is wearing an apron and washing the dirty dishes in the sink. Jongdae doesn’t waste a second as he obeys, setting up the table as neat as he can. After lunch, Jongdae washes his plate before heading straight to the stairs― “Oh you’re not going anywhere, mister.” His Dad catches his right wrist and drags him all the way to the lounge. Jongdae strongly suppresses himself to whine out loud.

  

He’s then seated beside his younger brother who’s being silent all along during lunch. Well, all four of them were silent earlier. The atmosphere is still heavy. His Dad sits next to Jongin while his Appa sits next to him. “Jongin told me everything, Jongdae.” Jongdae looks to his right side and stares at his Appa with a not-sure-how-to-feel look. “In my opinion, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Jongdae blinks after getting a kiss on his head from his Appa.

  

“Huh?”

  

His brain isn’t processing very well. He looks to his left side when he hears a laugh from his Dad. “Your Appa is right, Dae. You didn’t do anything wrong.” His hair is ruffled by his Dad. “Am I dreaming?” Both of his parents laugh softly. Even Jongin giggles a little, adjusting his eye patch and also his glasses. “You’re not, okay?” His Appa says softly while tidying his messy hair.

  

“We want to apologize to you. I’ve heard your Dad has apologized but you didn’t say anything. Now both of us want to apologize.”

  

Jongdae looks at his Dad and to his Appa. “Will you forgive us?” Jongdae blinks for a few times. “I, uh, yeah. I mean, why? Both of you didn’t do anything wrong so why should you apologize?” His Appa suddenly holds his right hand and he looks at him questioningly. “We’ve been scolding you for your doings without asking you why you did them. Now that we know, we feel terrible,” His Appa sighs. 

  

His Dad then continues, “That’s why we want to apologize to you. It’s okay if you want some time to forgive us.” Jongdae frowns suddenly and his parents internally panic. “Both of you don’t need to apologize to me. I want the ones who bullied Jongin to apologize to him and to the both of you,” He says with a grunt, “I don’t want my family to be ruined by other people. It’s not like their families are perfect like mine.”

  

Jongdae then scoffs, “Mine was perfect until someone started to bully Jongin. I know, Dad, I know you told me to be patient when I was a kid before but now I just can’t anymore. Not when they lay a finger on my family. They need to learn a lesson if they ever touch my family,” Jongdae finishes with his arms crossed against his chest, his younger brother already leaned his head on his left shoulder. Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind it.

 

 “Besides, Dad, you told me to take care of Jongin when I was a kid back then.”

  

Yifan is utterly speechless and nods dumbly. He indeed told him that. He still remembers how small Jongdae was back then, sitting on his lap. Yifan looks at his husband and he looks like at the edge of crying. “You’re such a good son after all,” Junmyeon hugs Jongdae from the side very tightly. Jongdae fails to control his whines after holding it for so long. Jongin giggles freely while Yifan laughs as they watch Jongdae getting squished alive by Junmyeon.

  

Jongdae somehow manages to pull down his younger brother and squishes him too, arms wrapping around Jongin’s thin body. Yifan joins the squishing hug by having his long arms around the three. All of them laugh together after hearing Jongdae’s loud whines. “Let’s go and pay a visit to the principal tomorrow?” Yifan asks within their cuddling session all of a sudden.

  

Jongin nods enthusiastically while Jongdae replies with a loud _‘HELL YES!’._ Junmyeon laughs softly before beginning to squish Jongdae in his arms again, making him to whine. The parents are feeling glad now. Jongdae feels happy. Jongin feels relieved. Warmth and smiles fills the house and also in their hearts after a very, very long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I kind of miss seeing them small, Jun. What do you think?”

  

Yifan asks as they’re preparing to go to sleep. They have just wished the boys a good night just like when they were kids, leaving a kiss on their foreheads before they went to sleep. They can’t forget the way a sixteen year-old Jongdae grinning widely. They have already made plans to take the boys to a trip on the upcoming one-week school holiday. 

  

Junmyeon snuggles close to him after he has covered them under the covers. It’s still snowing and his husband will be much clingier every night during winter season. “I don’t know,” Junmyeon casually circles his short arms around his neck before burying his face, “I love both…” Yifan brings his own arms around his husband’s waist with a pout.

  

“I miss how they used to look up at me with their necks craned up. Now they’re almost at my height. Don’t you miss that, Jun?”

  

His husband shakes his head, tangling their legs as usual. Yifan doesn’t seem to notice that Junmyeon is trying to make both of them to sleep. “I also miss how innocent their questions will be. What do you think about that, Jun?” His husband mumbles something while kissing his neck where Yifan doesn’t seem to notice it.

  

“I miss how Jongin used to get all sassy and I miss how Jongdae used to tease us―”

  

His husband kisses him to shut him up. “Go to sleep… Need to see Principal Lee tomorrow…” Junmyeon looks kind of hot with his hair messy and eyes hooded with drowsiness. Yifan feels his face getting warm at the sight (even until now), “Okay.” He settles himself into his husband’s neck and mouths at his skin lazily, hearing a content sigh from above.

  

“I honestly kind of miss seeing them―”

  

“Sleep, Yifan!”

 


	41. [Special V]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their first valentine after their marriage~

  

“Jun, can you take a day off tomorrow?”

  

“Huh?”

  

“Please?”

  

“How come a CEO like you can say something like that to his employee?”

  

“Pleaseee… ?”

  

“I—”

  

Yifan hugged him tightly from the back. “Yifan, we’re at work…” Junmyeon sighed as the taller male left butterfly kisses on his neck, his most sensitive spot. “I know…” Yifan skillfully licked the shell of his right ear and that’s where Junmyeon came back into reality. He quickly turned around from the photocopy machine towards his tall husband, “What do you want?” Junmyeon frowned cutely (for Yifan).

  

Yifan rest his hands on the either side on the machine, trapping his little husband. Yifan knew that Junmyeon was in his workaholic state of mind until he must’ve forgotten that tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. They didn’t get to spend their first time last year since they weren’t together yet at that time and the second time, they were busy with company projects.

  

This year, Yifan wanted to spend their first ever Valentine’s Day together no matter what. “I want you to apply a leave for tomorrow. I’ve applied for mine already. So you better apply yours too,” He leaned close to his little husband, nudging the tips of their noses together, almost making Junmyeon to smile but he kept frowning. “And why is that?” Yifan sighed heavily, faking a sad expression.

  

“You’re always focused on work and never have time for me… So I just thought… We could spend time together…”

  

He looked at Junmyeon very, very sadly. “Oh Yifan… I’m really sorry about that.” Yifan sighed in content as his little husband caressed the spot under his eyes, a habit which he always do to Junmyeon but now Junmyeon was doing that for him. “But I think I can’t apply a leave…” Yifan pouted, an attempt for his little husband to give in. He hoped it worked because Junmyeon’s face was turning pink.

  

“I’m still not going to do that even if you act cute.”

  

Yifan huffed. “Fine. Forget about it,” He grunted childishly. “Wait,” Junmyeon clutched onto Yifan’s coat before he could sulk even more, “I, um, I can come home early tomorrow? If that’s okay for you?” Yifan stood close to him once again, interested to hear more, “Around what time?” He asked softly, fondly caressing his little husband’s soft cheek. He examined Junmyeon’s facial expression where he was thinking deeply.

  

“I think I can be home around seven if only Baekhyun won’t delay his report again and I hope Chanyeol has finished most of the paperwork for the Shim’s and for Minho and Taemin to hand in their―”

  

Yifan kissed him. He couldn’t stop staring at those luscious moving lips which looked so, so tempting so he dived in. “Yifan―” “Another one…” He murmured as he cradled the back of his little husband’s head, the pads of his fingers grazing his scalp automatically. He could feel Junmyeon’s tight grip on his collar. Yifan held back a smile before pulling away, gazing needily at Junmyeon. He had to be patient for tomorrow.

  

“Make sure you’re home after the sun sets.”

  

+++

  

Junmyeon groaned in frustration as his husband didn’t pick up his phone for the umpteenth time that evening. He thought Yifan was picking him up. Of course, he forgotten that he came to the office all by himself using Yifan’s car. Now he had to go back alone. The sun had already set, the sky turning a shade darker. He wondered why Chanyeol and Baekhyun had shooed him out so early from the office.

  

Nevertheless, he was kind of grateful that they were willing to do his paperwork even though he felt a little bad. On the way home, there were no calls or text messages from Yifan. Not even a single reply. The foul mood completely engulfed him not until he reached home. The house was dark. Fear bubbled inside Junmyeon. “Yifan?” He opened the door and inside the house, it was also dark.

  

“Boys?”

  

The house in the evening used to be lively with the boys doing their homework in the living room with their Papa beside them. The thing was, their Papa was also nowhere to be seen. He gasped out loud when out of nowhere, a pair of hands covered his eyesight. “Calm down, Jun,” It was Yifan’s voice, “It’s me.” Junmyeon unconsciously held onto his husband’s wrists, “Yi-Yifan?” The said male hummed affirmative.

  

“Yifan, where are the boys? Why the house is dark? And why are you covering my eyes―”

  

“Hush, love. Follow my lead.”

  

Junmyeon decided to obey. “We’re going to go upstairs now. Watch your step.” Junmyeon frowned, “How can I watch my step when you’re still covering my eyes, you idiot―” “Hey now, don’t be mad. I’ll help you.” True to his words, his husband did help him to climb the stairs. “Have a nice bath, okay?” He felt himself getting pushed inside and Junmyeon opened his eyes when he heard a door being locked.

  

He was in their bathroom. “What is he thinking?” Junmyeon grunted as he started to strip off his work clothes before throwing them in the laundry bin. After a nice long shower and wearing the clothes where his husband gave it to him earlier when he was showering (Yifan actually wanted to take a peek but he failed), he couldn’t open the bathroom door. “Are you done, Jun?” Junmyeon sighed.

  

“Yes. Can you please open the door and tell me what’s going on already?”

  

“Promise me that you’ll close your eyes first.”

  

Junmyeon calmed himself from bursting into anger. He had no idea why Yifan was being this childish. “Yifan…” He called out, voice slightly in rage plus frustration. “Promise?” Junmyeon sighed, “Yes. Promise. Can you open the door now?” He heard the door being opened so he quickly closed his eyes. “We’re gonna go downstairs, alright?” Junmyeon’s only answer was a nod as he lets himself guided by Yifan.

  

Junmyeon swore he smelt a rose scent before they walked out from their room. He thought he was imagining things (even though he didn’t see it) so he brushed it off. “Are we at the backyard?” Yifan hummed shortly, “When I count to three, open your eyes, okay?” Junmyeon nodded mutely once again. “One. Two. Three.” He opened his eyes slowly, and immediately awed what’s in front of him.

  

“Candlelight dinner? For me?”

  

“You don’t like it?”

  

Yifan somewhat was disappointed by the lack of response from his little husband. It sure took lot of effort to prepare this night. “I’ve discussed with the boys and they’ve agreed to stay at your hyung’s place… I can go bring them back if you want to…” He said sadly. “Yifan.” Said male looked up from the table full of food to his husband. “I’m so sorry,” Junmyeon’s face looked so guilty until Yifan couldn’t even get angry.

  

“It’s okay. I’ll just call Siwon hyung to fetch the boys―”

  

“Shut up, Yifan.”

  

Yifan was suddenly feeling scared by the glowering stare of his little’s husband. “I’m so sorry that I’ve forgotten that today is Valentine’s Day.” Junmyeon’s face was back to guilty. Yifan had to blink multiple times. Oh. _Oh._ “I’m such a pathetic husband, right?” Junmyeon covered half of his upper face with his hand, as if he was loathing himself for forgetting about today’s occasion. “You’re not,” Yifan gently lifted down his little husband’s hand, “It’s okay, Jun.”

  

Junmyeon somewhat gave him a guilty smile. “It’s really okay. Let’s eat before the food gets cold, hm?” Yifan caressed the back of his little husband’s right hand with his thumb fondly. They then began to dig in, with Yifan flirting openly with Junmyeon, causing the male to blush profusely but shooting back some cheesy lines too. There were only two cute scented candles on the either side of the white round-shaped table.

  

Yifan chose vanilla scented ones because he knew his little husband loved sweet smell. The dish was of course not made by him, Junmyeon knew that already before he told the truth. But Yifan was the one who decorated their meal which looked absolutely romantic. The lawn was dark but both of the males were enjoying each other, flirting and their legs occasionally brushing against one another.

  

The high wall along the backyard made it easier for them to spend dinner privately, not caring about people or their neighbors peeking over them. “Imagine if you’re the one who forgotten about Valentine’s Day, I would go berserk.” Yifan laughed softly by his little husband’s statement while leaning his body over the table. Junmyeon copied his actions. Yifan’s right hand came up to hold the side of his little husband’s face gently, caressing his left cheek with tender.

  

Junmyeon slightly nuzzled into his warm palm. Yifan leaned even more closely, their noses almost bumping. “Something’s wrong with my eyes.” Junmyeon frowned in worry and Yifan had to hold back a chuckle. “What’s wrong?” He brushed their noses together before gazing deeply into his little husband’s eyes, “I can’t take them off from you.” Junmyeon whined as his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

  

“Can you not be cheesy when we’re about to kiss?”

  

Yifan chortled before leaving a quick peck on his little husband’s lips. “Who said we’re going to kiss here?” He said in his baritone voice, unknowingly sending shivers to Junmyeon. “Don’t tease…” His little husband whined cutely, looking down at his empty plate. “Hey,” Yifan hooked his fingers under Junmyeon’s chin before slowly bringing his face close to his, seeing how Junmyeon was anticipating next, “I love you.”

  

And Yifan finally kissed him. Junmyeon immediately sighed in content, eyes already fluttered close. Their lips move ever so slowly, feeling the deep love they have for each other. Yifan cradled the left side of his little husband’s face while Junmyeon was becoming lightheaded, one of his hands under Yifan’s hold on the table. When Yifan slowly dragged his teeth over the younger male’s lower lip, Junmyeon slipped out a moan.

 

That was when he suddenly broke the kiss. “Ywifan… ?” Junmyeon slurred, half-dizzy and half-conscious. Yifan tried his best not to kiss his husband senselessly after looking how hazy he was. “I forgotten to show you another surprise.” Junmyeon could only nod in response and lets Yifan to lead him to somewhere Yifan only knew. They were actually heading to their bedroom.

 

“Whoa…”

 

Junmyeon was totally conscious now as he took in the surroundings. No wonder he smelt rose scented things earlier. The room reeked the smell of rose. Lights were set to dim, creating a romantic atmosphere. There were cute little scented candles everywhere on the floor. There’s an empty pathway towards the bed with rose petals all over. There were also rose petals decorated in a heart shape on the bed sheets.

 

“You’ve been busy these days until you didn’t even have time for me…”

  

Yifan hugged him from the back, taking in his little husband’s milky scent. “You’ve prepared all of this by yourself… ?” He nodded into the younger male’s neck swiftly, arms possessively tightening around his midsection. But Junmyeon wriggled so he heavy-heartedly left his arms, a sad pout forming. “I’m sorry… I really am a pathetic husband…” Junmyeon cradled his face with tender and smiled sadly up to him.

  

Yifan sighed as he wrapped his arms around him from the front this time before resting their foreheads together, “I told you that you’re not so stop saying that or else I’ll kiss you until you forget that word.” Junmyeon suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck, catching him off guard, “Well… Why aren’t you kissing me… ?” Yifan looked shocked at first, before he instantly dived in for a searing kiss.

  

“Mm… Bed…”

  

He heard Junmyeon mumbling between the long minutes of their passionate kiss. Yifan promptly carried him into his arms, lips still firmly attached as he wobbled his way towards the bed. “Beautiful…” Yifan panted once he was face to face with his little husband on the mattress. Junmyeon really looked beautiful right now and he wanted the image to be carved in his brain forever and ever and ever.

  

“Still so beautiful even at this age…”

  

Junmyeon’s body arches as Yifan started to leave deep nibbles on his neck down to his chest in an incredibly slow manner. He wanted to make love to Junmyeon as slow as possible tonight. “D-Don’t leave― Ngh… Don’t le-leave marks― Yifan, ah―” He teased Junmyeon by sucking on one of the perky buds against his shirt, loving how his little husband lets out pleasurable sounds.

  

“Yifan… Please…”

  

He was, once again, face to face with a panting Junmyeon, eyes lovingly gazing into his. “I’ll be really slow today… Bear with me, hm… ?” He hummed against the skin under his right ear, making Junmyeon to shudder, his short arms pulling him close. “As long as you’ll make love to me like always…” Yifan actually blushed by the intense stare from his little husband’s. He was immovable for a few seconds.

  

“Yifan… ?”

  

“You… You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

  

Yifan kissed him before Junmyeon could answer. The kiss was slow, as Yifan was true to his words. Junmyeon didn’t mind. It’d been awhile they spend time intimately like this. He kind of missed this too. He missed the way how his heart would race. He missed the way how his body would shiver. He missed the way how Yifan would treat him so, so carefully and so, so sweetly.

  

“Nggg…”

  

Junmyeon’s eyes rolled to the back as Yifan had his mouth _down there_. “Yi-Yifan! Please, d-don’t― Ngah!” He moaned out loud as he locked his fingers into Yifan’s thick hair, arms shivering in pleasure. Just when he was about to come, Yifan pulled his mouth from ‘down there’. “Yi… Yifan…” Junmyeon called out breathlessly, wanting Yifan to be close to him right now. “Did you like that?” Yifan sweetly whispered next to his ear.

  

Junmyeon could only nod, “I should do the same―” “No. I want you to enjoy tonight, Jun. Let me pleasure you to maximum, mm?” Junmyeon choked out a moan as Yifan suddenly fondled his clothed nipples while grinding teasingly over his erection. “I love you… You’re the best…” Junmyeon said quickly before Yifan could tease him more. He smiled bashfully, cheeks reddish as he pecked on Yifan’s lips. Yifan looked at him for a while before things started to escalate from there.

  

Junmyeon had never felt this loved before.

  

Yifan had never felt this content before.

 


	42. a/n

let me rant out something which has been bothering me a lot (really, really A LOT)

ive seen some tweets (i have no intention to drag them, its their opinion) related about mental illness/depression in fics/plots/main character and they want the writers to stop doing that.

in MY opinion, if you dont know whats a 'mental illness/depression', 

dont even try to write it.

the reason why the main character in this fic has depression is because i want the readers to acknowledge how dangerous it is.

i want to people be aware with your loved ones.

they might be even hiding it.

yes, relationships doesnt cure depression.

i know that.

it can reduce or go even worse but thats not the case here.

i just...

i want people to care about one another,

especially if theyre close to you.

i had a very close friend who has depression too.

i fought depression.

she didnt.

so yeah,

i hope you know what i mean by 'she didnt'.

if you guys dont agree with this, dont try to waste your time arguing with me.

ive just stated MY opinion.

those tweets seriously affected me tbh.

i even thought of deleting this fic.

i dont want people to think that im one of the writers who _'romanticizes my otp where person A has depression and person B tries to help with it'_.

no.

thats so cheap.

its much more than that.

 

**lonesome**

 

**comfort**

 

**anxiety**

 

**insecure**

 

**trust**

 

**fear**

 

**health**

 

**love**

 

**friendship**

 

**family**

 

dont just simply conclude stuff.

if you want to know why a writer did this and did that,

just _ask_.

once again, im not dragging any people into this.

i hope you guys understand.

thanks for reading.

 


	43. [Special VI]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: long version of the little 'snippet' from chapter 33~

 

 

Yifan was already clad in a flannel shirt, the one Junmyeon gave him midnight yesterday after wishing “ _Happy Father’s day”_ with a chaste kiss on the lips. They weren’t married yet and he wasn’t an official father for the boys yet but Yifan didn’t mind at all. As long as the boys continued calling him as Papa, he was their father. He would be a father for them this November. Yifan wanted that to happen quickly.

 

“Jun, you ready?”

 

_“Just a minute!”_

 

Yifan’s brows pinched in confusion, his fiancé was sure taking a lot of time there in the bathroom. “You okay in there, Jun?” There was a thud coming from there before a somewhat flustered Junmyeon exclaimed, _“I-I’m fine! Wait for me downstairs, okay?”_ Yifan unconsciously shrugged his shoulders before mumbling a hearable soft _‘Okay’_. “Good morning~” Yifan blinked rapidly at the wide grin of his butler.

 

He then stared at everyone who was there by the main door, wonder plastered on his face, “Why are you all smiling?” The servants didn’t give him any answers and they didn’t want to anyway. Better wait rather than hyping him up. Then, little footsteps came running down the stairs. The boys barrel their way towards Yifan’s legs and hug them tightly, panting, craning their necks upward before shouting, “Happy Father’s day!!!”

 

Yifan chortled as he crouched down to meet their eye level, patting on their heads fondly, “Thank you,” He pecked their cheek and gave them a big tight hug, the boys emitting whines, causing the spectators to coo at them, “You boys are so cute today. Did Minhyuk dress you up?” He earned a big nod from them. “I like this cap, Papa. It suits me!” Jongdae chirped, totally liking the white snapback on his head.

 

“I like mine too,” Jongin commented shyly, picking on the bill of the brown snapback. “They look very cute on both of you. Thanks,” Yifan eyes Minhyuk and said male bows his head before mouthing _‘No problem’_. “Where are you taking them today?” His butler questioned just when he wanted to search for his fiancé. Junmyeon was sure taking a whole lot of time to get ready.

 

“I’m not sure either. We might have breakfast first. I guess we’ll walk a lot today. Junmyeon didn’t even tell me where he’s gonna go.”

 

Jungsoo laughed softly as he listened to Yifan’s whine. He made sure the latter didn’t notice the absence of Seokjin within the housekeepers. The boys seemed to be in their own world, complimenting each other’s outfit. When he heard a soft whisper calling out for him, he whipped his head around. Seokjin was showing a thumbs up from the stairs. Jungsoo breathed out heavily before smiling, “I think your fiancé is ready.”

 

With that, Yifan instantly turned around. His jaw almost dropped to the floor. Was he seeing right? Was he imagining things? Was he dreaming? Yifan thought his fiancé would be dressed casually like always, not that he minded but right now, it was the total opposite of _‘dressed casually’_. He didn’t take notice of the boys’ giggles, as well as the servants’ soft laughter as he practically checked out his fiancé up and down with no shame.

 

Junmyeon was dressed in a thigh-length dress, sleeves reaching until the elbows, red and white diamond-shaped patterns all over the attire. The wig almost reached his waist. As Junmyeon headed closer, Yifan swore his fiancé had applied lip gloss considering how glossy his lips looked. Most of all, his fiancé had _make-up on his face_. There’s a perfect amount of eyeliner and a little reddish eye shadow and also a pair of fake eyelashes completing the flawless look.

 

Junmyeon completely looked like another person.

 

Yifan was downright wordless. “Let’s go?” His fiancé’s voice was softer today, a shy smile on his lips as he avoided meeting eyes. Yifan then realized he’d been ogling Junmyeon even when they were face to face. “Uh,” His voice cracked and mentally cursed himself for that, “Yeah. Let’s go.” He literally bolted out of the mansion to start the car, not noticing the fallen expression on his fiancé’s face.

 

“He’s probably shocked,” Seokjin assured the worried-looking Junmyeon, “Or most probably he’s shy.” Junmyeon blushed, not looking at the chef. “Make sure you remember how to walk like a lady with those heels on, okay? Don’t let the practice be in vain. Now go get your man, _Junhee_.” Junmyeon gave Seokjin a highly determined nod before he headed out alone with Jungsoo by his side.

 

The chef could only wish him the best. “You’re not getting in?” Junmyeon questioned as softly as he could. “Oh, uh,” Yifan scratched the sudden itch on his nape after noticing his butler’s presence bedside his fiancé, “I thought, um.” Noticing the little flush on the taller male’s cheeks, Junmyeon lets out a little giggle which sounded much alike to a girl’s. The flush darkened as Jungsoo laughed beside him.

 

“I’ll drive,” Junmyeon stopped by placing a hand on Yifan’s on the handle, sending him a soft smile, his confidence rising even more as the blush had turned red on Yifan’s cheeks, “I’ll drive.” After both of them were in the vehicle (with the boys holding in their giggles), Jungsoo waved them goodbye as Junmyeon drove out from the mansion. It was quite hard, honestly. He was wearing red pumps.

 

But after a few stops at red light, he was used to it already. “How— Why did you— I mean, it’s not that I don’t like it but— How, Junmyeon?” He lets out another giggle by Yifan’s rambles. “Who’s Junmyeon? I don’t know any Junmyeon,” He replied, taking a glance at the rear mirror to look at the boys who were too engrossed playing games in Yifan’s phone. He tilted his head a little to let the bangs away from his eyes.

 

He acknowledged that Yifan was staring at him. Junmyeon pretended not to notice it as he drove slowly to a new family restaurant opened recently. Seokjin recommended that place. “Who are you, then?” The taller male asked a few minutes later, still staring at him. When Junmyeon stopped at another red light, he leaned forward towards Yifan who blinked by the sudden close proximity, smiling so softly yet so slyly, “I’m Kim Junhee.”

 

///

 

When they arrived, it was packed. It was peak hours anyway. The server tended and brought them to a table in the middle of the restaurant where it was their only option because other tables were occupied. The soon to be family of four didn’t reject the offer as they took their respective seats. Little Jongin took the chair beside ‘Kim Junhee’ without wasting a second and greedily snatched the menu as he was starving.

 

Little Jongdae sat beside his Papa with a wide grin sent to him. The boys knew that their father was going to dress up as girl one week earlier. He tried so hard from spilling out the secret and now, he succeeded! For the first time ever, he didn’t spoil anything. The boy was still smiling as his Papa chose the meals for him, feeling so happy. His Appa looked truly pretty though. The little boy kept taking pictures with Yifan’s phone.

 

Jongdae also took picture where his Papa was staring at his ‘Mama’ with Jongin displaying his happy grin. Yifan didn’t like this. He hated the looks where ‘Kim Junhee’ was receiving. All of them were staring at ‘her’. He felt uncomfortable, to be honest. But that didn’t stop him from staring at the beauty sitting in front of him. ‘Kim Junhee’ was so beautiful. He didn’t have a word on how shocked he was earlier.

 

He never knew that his fiancé could look this beautiful even after he cross-dressed. He kept staring at ‘Kim Junhee’ without a care in the world. His fiancé perfectly looked like a woman. A very beautiful woman. “Is there something wrong?” Yifan snapped out from thinking other words relating to beautiful and realized that ‘Kim Junhee’ was looking at him with concern.

 

“Uh,” He almost gasped when he felt something against his ankle, and he freaking blushed when he realized it was just ‘Kim Junhee’, “No-Nothing.” He tried hard to focus eating his breakfast but it was _so hard_. “Relax.” He lifted his eyes from the half-emptied plate to his fiancé. “I’m not going to do anything. Yet.” Yifan unexpectedly blushed again. When did his fiancé become this confident?

 

It was like he didn’t know a Junmyeon anymore. This was still Junmyeon, right? He wanted to ask the question exactly to his fiancé but the server showed up with the bill. “Please do bring your family again here when you’re free. Discounts are given for every complete family!” Yifan felt the heat pooling on his cheeks again because the server assumed they were a _real_ family. The server assumed that he and ‘Kim Junhee’ were a _real_ married couple.

 

Yifan ended up being silent as his face slowly turned red, even after the boys tried calling him. His fiancé saved him by paying the charge. “Let’s go.” A soft pat on his cheek was all it took for him to return into reality. ‘Kim Junhee’ sent a cute smile. Yifan stood up in panic, knowing that he was in daze earlier. “Hurry, Mama!” Jongdae exclaimed impatiently and Yifan felt his face burnt once again that morning.

 

///

 

They were in a shopping complex. The silent pair was in the queue to buy tickets for a new action-themed movie. The boys were in the arcade right next to the ticketing section. “You’re so quiet today,” Junmyeon began, looking at the taller male with a pout. Since he was wearing pumps, he and Yifan were almost at the same height. Well, almost. “Oh, uh, I’m,” Yifan spluttered before blushing again, “I’m okay.”

 

“Really,” Junmyeon hugged his tall fiancé’s left arm relaxingly and felt him becoming stiff, “You’re okay?” To be honest, Junmyeon felt so free to show his affections to Yifan right now. He liked this. No dirty looks were sent to him from the people around them as they continued pass by. When Yifan didn’t answer, he casually plopped his head against the taller guy’s shoulder, sighing.

 

“I’m okay,” Yifan replied with a soft smile after he was back to reality once again. This felt so different and he kind of liked it. He used to be tremendously careful whenever he went out with Junmyeon but now, since his fiancé was in a woman’s attire, he didn’t have to care about the disgusting looks he’d received before. But when he noticed some people were staring at ‘Kim Junhee’, he frowned.

 

Yifan curled his left arm around his fiancé’s middle, firm and tight, glaring at the men who were ogling at his _‘girlfriend’_. “Thank you,” Junmyeon said, hiding a shy smile, “I was going to tell you about them but seemed like you’re fast to notice them.” Yifan chuckled after pecking on his temple, “I’m always fast,” He winked and was pleased when he spotted an instant pink on his fiancé’s cheeks.

 

Before the movie started, the boys were so excited, animatedly talking about their favorite superhero. The couple could only adore their cuteness. Halfway through the movie, the boys were entirely involved in it. A certain Yifan and a certain ‘Junhee’ though, were trying hard to hold in their laughter after every soft short shy kisses. They didn’t even pay attention to the screen at all, both holding hands until it ended.

 

“How was it, boys?”

 

Yifan questioned the pouting boys. “I wished his girlfriend didn’t die at the end!” An extremely unsatisfied Jongdae exclaimed, the bill of his snapback almost covering his whole face. He snappily adjusted it, earning a row of laughter from the pair. “I agree with hyung,” A teary-eyed Jongin stated from a side, clutching onto Yifan’s pants. “It’s okay,” Junmyeon cooed, “You both know it’s only a movie, right?”

 

The boys didn’t answer. The adults turned worried in an instant. Yifan then suggested, “Let’s have dinner at our usual place?” That didn’t work. Yifan shared a look with ‘Junhee’, apprehensive. “You can eat ice cream, boys,” Junmyeon added. It turned out well as the boys’ faces lit up within a second. “Yeay!!!” They jumped happily all the way towards the car, causing the pair to laugh by their adorable antics.

 

///

 

Yifan volunteered to drive after noticing how tired his fiancé was but still managed to look beautiful. The boys were officially exhausted. The boys’ heads were lolling from side to side earlier at the backseat. ‘Junhee’ almost slept too on the way to the mansion. They reached home around ten. They carried the now sleeping boys and wished a quick good night to the butler who tended to them.

 

Yifan didn’t understand why Jungsoo sent a wink towards his way. Nevertheless, he padded to the boys’ room unhurriedly with ‘Junhee’ by his side, patting on the sleeping Jongin’s back who stirred, mumbling incoherently into ‘her’ neck. Yifan felt so dumb because he only found out that his fiancé was wearing the gifted necklace where it had their initials. “Go first,” Junmyeon ushered after putting the boys to the bed.

 

Yifan managed to leave a quick kiss on ‘her’ lips before fleeing away from there, a tint of pink coloring his cheeks. He assumed that he wouldn’t see a ‘Kim Junhee’ again. Too bad, though. He thought he wanted to spend some personal time with ‘her’… Yifan slapped himself. Did he just fantasized— **_No_** , He slapped himself again, **_I’m an adult for God’s sake_**. He settled on the bed after having a five minute wash-up.

 

His fiancé was in the bathroom now, taking his sweet time again. Yifan pouted, he was right. He wouldn’t be spending time with ‘Kim Junhee’, alone. Blushing, he tried to avert his not so innocent thoughts as he scrolled down his SNS in his phone, trying hard not to think anything lewd. Around quarter minutes later, the bathroom door slid open. The sound went unnoticed as Yifan was too focused on phone.

 

“Hey…”

 

Upon hearing the soft voice, Yifan lifted his head. His jaw almost dropped for the second time that day at the sight. Junmyeon— No, _Junhee_ was dressed in a black nightgown. The nightwear reached justly above ‘her’ knees, v-shaped slits cropped along the gown, revealing those pale-skinned thighs and legs. There was a cute black bow right between the flat twin peaks of the attire. There was also only a pair of thin black straps supporting the nightdress on ‘her’ shoulders.

 

Yifan tried hard not to let his mouth water at the sight. He failed to close his mouth though. ‘Junhee’ tilted his chin upwards with ‘her’ index so, so gently. That was when Yifan shut his mouth close, face pinking instantly in embarrassment, “I, um, hi, you look—” Yifan wasn’t able to complete his sentence because his fiancé had swung ‘her’ pale-skinned leg beside his waist before ‘she’ straddled him, ‘her’ face pinking.

 

“Is this okay… ?”

 

Yifan couldn’t bring himself to answer as he examined every inch of Junhee’s face. ‘She’ had definitely redone her make-up. ‘Her’ pink lips were quivering slightly. ‘Her’ cheeks were slowly turning into a darker shade of pink. ‘Her’ lashes were fidgeting as ‘she’ avoided meeting eyes with his. ‘Her’ brows are upturned out of uncertainty. “What has gotten into you?” Yifan evaded ‘her’ question as he smiled fondly, bracketing his arms around ‘her’.

 

“I, um,” Junmyeon stayed quiet for a moment, trying to get the words in place, “Today is Father’s day so I thought… I thought of pampering you…” He knew he was blushing madly. He could clearly feel his face getting hotter and hotter. He didn’t take notice of Yifan’s fond smile as he kept fumbling with the hem of the said male’s shirt. “Pampering me? How?” He timidly raised his eyes and met his fiancé’s dark brown ones.

 

“Like this,” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, slowly moving once Yifan had pulled him closer by his back. Junmyeon wondered what Yifan could be thinking after today. Did he dress up well? Did he manage to impress him? Did he like it? Did he made him feel good? Was he making him to feel good? Was he kissing Yifan right like he used to? Was he doing this right? Was he—

 

“Junhee,” Yifan called out as he held ‘her’ face, brushing away strands of hair and tucking them behind ‘her’ ear, “You’re thinking too much. Relax,” He cooed, kissing on ‘her’ pink nose. ‘Junhee’ blinked, “Was I that obvious?” Yifan chortled, running his hands on his fiancé’s back freely to calm ‘her’ down, “Your lips didn’t move at all against mine, Jun.” ‘Junhee’ blushed so, so adorably until he couldn’t help but to kiss ‘her’ on the spot.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Jun. Doesn’t matter if you’re man or a woman. I’m so damn lucky,” Yifan complimented his fiancé as he ran his lips across Junmyeon’s neck who shuddered ever so slightly, having a firm grip on his hips. “I— Mmh,” Junmyeon cradled the taller male face’s swiftly to prevent him leaving marks, “I’m the one who’s supposed to pamper you,” He panted, face flushed from up till down.

 

Yifan waited as he cupped Junmyeon’s peachy cheeks, caressing his thumbs under his fiancé’s eyes, waiting for him to continue. “You’ve done so much for me and the boys… I didn’t know how to express my gratitude towards you… Seokjin brought up this idea a week ago when you were sulking about Jisoo’s incident. I agreed without thinking. I can only hope you like it…” Yifan caught Junmyeon’s hands before they fall from his face, “Jun, I’m so happy, you know that?”

 

Even though Yifan didn’t answer his question, Junmyeon could feel how his fiancé genuinely liked this. “I love this whole thing, if you want to know that much.” Junmyeon blushed, looking away instantly, shy. “Hey, hey,” Yifan tilted his chin gently to face him, “Aren’t you going to continue pampering me?” Blushing again, Junmyeon promptly looped his arms around the male’s neck, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss.

 

“You’re so good to me,” Junmyeon brought his lips downward, earning a tiny whine from Yifan as he suckled on a mark near to his throat, “So good to the boys,” He licked on the reddish skin to ease the burn, “I’ve never felt happier whenever I’m with you…” Junmyeon unhurriedly loosened the buttons on Yifan’s shirt, their lips meeting again, slowly and steady. “Me too,” Yifan groaned as Junmyeon palmed his hard-on.

 

He sneaked a hand underneath the nightwear and rubbed circles around a hardened bud, his fiancé automatically leaning onto him. He knew Junmyeon would get weak and would get sluggish whenever he did that. Yifan gasped when his fiancé suddenly pushed down his weight, creating an amount of contact between their crotches. He retaliated by grazing his nails over Junmyeon’s nipples.

 

“Mmh…”

 

The way ‘Junhee’ tipped ‘her’ head upwards, long straight hair following ‘her’ movements right in front of his eyes made Yifan to harden almost instantly. They’ve never been in this kind of position before. It only added excitement to the both of them. “Yifan…” Yifan’s length twitched at the sight of ‘Junhee’ peering up to him needily, eyes all hazy, pink lips parted. His fiancé burrowed ‘her’ face into his bare torso as his hand went to retrieve the undergarments—

 

Junmyeon was wearing a panty.

 

A lace panty.

 

A see-through black lace panty.

 

Hell, this was getting sexy.

 

“Holy,” Yifan bemused as he ran a thumb over Junmyeon’s rock hard length against the fabric, earning a twitch and also a small whine, “Jun, hey, look at me. Babe,” He cooed, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re rocking in it.” ‘Junhee’ languidly lifted ‘her’ head to look at him, face red. Yifan cooed instantly, peppering his fiancé’s with soft kisses, “I’m so glad you’re mine…”

 

If only Junmyeon could change into another color, he would. He didn’t expect Yifan to show such positive reactions. “You okay?” He fluttered his eyes close as the plush lips brushed against his, “Un… M’ okay. Wait, Yi-Yifan, what are you— Ngh, ah!” Junmyeon’s fingers found its way to grip onto Yifan’s locks as the said male buried his head underneath the nightgown, sucking and biting and twirling his tongue around his nipples.

 

“Yifan, nnngh— God! Yi-Yifan—”

 

More and more moans spewed from his mouth effortlessly as Yifan did wonders with that tongue of his while handling his wholly curved hardness, stroking it with pressure where Junmyeon swore he could almost see stars. He was sweating badly, the wig still in place as he tried to look down. His body was arched, a hand settled on the mattress to balance his body as Yifan still had his head underneath the nightwear as the male continued pleasuring him.

 

The panty was now hanging loose around his thigh. Junmyeon twitched by the sight, feeling himself already getting close. “Yi, Yifan, mmh, I’m—” He brought his head upwards, eyes closed shut, lips pursed tightly to prevent his voice from coming out as he suppressed a long moan, body trembling as Yifan pumped his length faster, harder— He came with a loud cry, spilling his load between their stomachs.

 

Junmyeon gasped for air heavily, feeling too dizzy. Too lightheaded. He was about to take the wig off but not until Yifan stopped him, fingers curling around his wrist gently. “We’re not done yet…” The way Yifan said it made his whole being to shudder. But Junmyeon loved it. Leisurely pushing down Yifan’s button-up over his broad shoulders, Junmyeon leaned forward while his fiancé leaned down, exchanging soft kisses.

 

Prepping Junmyeon was a difficult task this time because Yifan _couldn’t stop getting hard_.

 

He was still in the tight briefs of his and he certainly wanted to take care of himself but he couldn’t just leave ‘Junhee’ unprepared. Yifan was knuckles deep in ‘her’, cooing and comforting words slipping out of his mouth without himself knowing as he took in the hot messy yet magnificent sight of his wrecked fiancé. “Easy,” Yifan cooed once again when he felt ‘her’ grinding down on his coated digits.

 

“You’ll be the _best_ father for the boys,” Junmyeon started to ramble as he was absolutely losing his mind even though they haven’t even started lovemaking, “I knew you _would_ ,” He panted, gasped and mewled at the same time when Yifan had pressed on the bundle of nerves which undoubtedly made him to see stars. An arm was loosely dangling around the taller male’s neck so that Junmyeon wouldn’t fall off from his fiancé’s thighs.

 

Yifan would lie if he didn’t feel flattered by the compliment. Junmyeon had been trying to be really blunt before or during their lovemaking session. He felt proud because his fiancé wasn’t the timid and easily frightened Junmyeon anymore. After persuading him to consult a psychiatrist, he was getting confident, still showing signs of depression and still having nightmares but it had dropped a little. Yifan honestly felt glad that his depression wasn’t worse like before.

 

“Praise me more,” He murmured against the heated skin of Junmyeon’s neck after gathering his hair (wig) to the side, still fingering him deeply, “I want to hear more…” Their gazes somehow locked when Yifan pulled away his mouth from Junmyeon’s pink skin. The younger male rested their foreheads together, arms weakly looping around the taller male’s neck, couldn’t stop his body from jerking and twitching occasionally.

 

“You’re so _good_ ,” He paused with a strangled moan as Yifan’s fingers nudged that spot once again, closing his eyes briefly before snapping them open, “So good at taking care of me,” He breathed with much difficulty as Yifan teased him, digits slowly moving in and out as the latter listened intently, gaze still locked, “So good at taking care of the boys. I-I’m so happy to be with you. No one had made me feel this happy before…”

 

Praising Yifan would always make him close to tears. After all, the latter definitely did good deeds. If only he hadn’t met Yifan, Junmyeon didn’t know where he would be right now. “Hey, hey,” Yifan’s voice was soft as he noticed the tears pooling in Junmyeon’s eyes, “Don’t cry…” Junmyeon didn’t even cry after that because at that very moment, Yifan had already fused their bodies as one without a proper warning.

 

Junmyeon cried out loud at the feeling of being stuffed in one full push, head tipping to the back, eyes pinched shut, trying to remember to breathe. He kept whining unconsciously though, still not adjusted to Yifan’s girth. This was a whole lot of different than being underneath Yifan. “Junhee,” The taller male’s voice was an octave lower, husky and worry etched in his tone, “Breathe, Junhee. Breathe.”

 

Junmyeon’s length twitched by how affectionate the female name sounded in Yifan’s tone. He wrapped his arms around Yifan’s torso as he tried to adjust himself, trying not to flinch as he breathed as slowly as possible. He then felt his face warming up when he realized that he was still wearing the nightdress. He could feel Yifan was hard inside of him, so eager to move but the male didn’t even move an inch, waiting patiently.

 

“You okay?”

 

Yifan cradled his fiancé’s jaw in worry, the fake bangs falling so prettily just above ‘her’ teary eyes. “Un… A few more seconds…” Yifan nodded in response before kissing ‘her’ pink lips, exchanging languid kisses to kill time. He couldn’t stop his hands from wandering ‘her’ body though. He didn’t get to do this when his fiancé was a Junmyeon. He decided they should be in this kind of position after this.

 

Yifan ran his palms tenderly against Junmyeon’s curves, savoring the smooth skin as he maintained their slow kisses. The younger one moaned almost instantly after he broke their lips apart when Yifan’s thumbs were pressed against the swollen buds on his torso. “You… You can move now…” His fiancé said _so shyly_ until it made Yifan to kiss him again, hips languidly moving against Junmyeon’s.

 

Few minutes later, Junmyeon’s moans were getting louder and longer, his hair (wig) bouncing at each deep thrusts. Yifan had a firm grip on the shorter male’s hipbones to keep him in place, mouth latched onto the side of his neck, leaving new hickeys, groaning from time to time by the heavenly tightness. “Mmm— Yifannngh, pleaseee, faster—” Yifan literally squished his fiancé against his naked torso before _ramming_ fiercely into Junmyeon.

 

Said male spewed pleas and gargles in between, moaning Yifan’s name incoherently against the latter’s shoulder as he lets the taller male to lead. His head was too clouded with pleasure. Junmyeon’s body jerked in Yifan’s hold once his tall fiancé hit that _absolute spot_. A long cry of pleasure mixed with a whine tore from the base of his throat, hugging Yifan’s neck with all of his might as he received the godly pleasure.

 

A few tugs was all it took for Junmyeon to explode once again, coating their bellies with his release. Yifan followed a while after, moaning deeply in his throat, eyes closed shut in contentment, painting Junmyeon’s walls with his load. Both were still not off from their high, both panting against each other’s lips, trying to steady their uneven breaths. Junmyeon became a little brave after what happened tonight.

 

He leaned forward to let their lips meet in a tender kiss, smiling lazily as his tall fiancé didn’t hesitate to deepen it. Few minutes later, he was moaning in a mess underneath Yifan against the burgundy velvet sheets, wrists pinned above his head as Yifan teasingly rocked awfully slow inside of him, causing Junmyeon to harden again. “God,” Yifan heaved out a heavy pant after taking in the details of the disheveled ‘Junhee’, “I love you so much.” 

 

Junmyeon didn’t manage to reply as Yifan took him to another round of orgasm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'junhee' during family date; [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6dd4b17c18dc920b03084dfbc78ae10b/tumblr_oqlyb2qo0k1w5aatko1_500.jpg)  
>  source: [here](https://twitter.com/sehunitized/status/601766336247648256?lang=en)
> 
>  
> 
> 'junhee' with yifan at night (slightly nsfw); [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e52c356b0a3d5e6b55f7cd7d0aa98cfd/tumblr_oqlyb2qo0k1w5aatko2_540.jpg)  
>  source: uhm, google
> 
>  
> 
> you can send anonymous prompt requests or ask any questions for this fic [here](http://ask.fm/applemyeon)
> 
>  


End file.
